


Tentacle Time

by MajorSession



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Case 53s (Parahumans), Cervix Penetration, Consensual Underage Sex, Consentacles, Corruption, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Impregnation, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, NO rape, Parahumans Series Alternate Universe, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, headpats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 280,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSession/pseuds/MajorSession
Summary: A lonely girl beset by self-doubt and depression tries her best to cheer herself up. While hiking through the local woods Taylor Hebert meets something straight out of fantasy. Together they start a friendship that will last a lifetime and become more than either thought possible.(Crosspost from Questionable Questing)
Relationships: Battery & Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Danny Hebert & Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Original Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 100





	1. The Dangers of Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> Betaing done by the amazing Cailin on Questionable Questing

The glass was[ cool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMSLYwHNMBc).

Buildings rushed past outside, derelict and broken. Many were abandoned, homes left to rot and businesses too poor to fix themselves. If people were still even there.

Still, the weather was nice. The sun was shining, the air warm and too humid for comfort. It made the cool glass feel all the nicer. And I suppose it made the failings of the outskirts of the city look at least a little more palatable.

Goes to show even Brockton Bay can have nice weather. Though I suppose it being mid September helped with that.

As the bus rumbled along the near empty road I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the window, staring my own gaunt reflection in the face. My nose was narrow, checks almost hollow, with unattractive bags beneath muddy brown eyes set behind square frames; too thin lips and too wide a mouth. Breathing out I let my breath fog the window and obscure my ugliness from sight. Instead I focused on feeling the chill spreading down my face in defiance of the broken air conditioning. The cold was soothing and I needed that. School had barely even started up again and _already_ they were back at it. Name calling, spit balls, glue ‘spilled’ on my seat. Worse had been that two of my summer assignments had gone ‘missing.’

Ms. Shepherd had been understanding, letting me reprint it and hand it in the next day so I’d at least get _some_ credit. Mr. Quinlain hadn’t been nearly as understanding for Math. The semester had started only a week ago and _already_ I needed to do make up assignments. Joy.

Even worse… no. No!

Leaning back from the glass I shook my head, black curls swaying with the movement. No, I would _not_ let them drag me down. _Not_ here, _not_ now. It was the weekend, it was one of the last sunny days we’d probably see this year, and I was off for a nature walk with…

With…

I sighed. With no one.

Resigned, I leaned my forehead back against the glass as the bus slowed to a stop. A man about dad’s age from a few rows in front of me stomped off with his shopping, taking his mumbled cursing of everything with him.

That just made me feel even worse because, well, he’d even _kind_ of looked like dad. Thin and reedy even if he had blonde hair instead of brown. Square glasses with beady eyes instead of dad’s round and bug-like.

I missed Dad.

You see, he was supposed to be with me today. I’d mentioned wanting to go hiking, visit a park or something. Nature camp… Had it really been over a year ago? I’d enjoyed it _so much_ and I’d wanted to do something similar to try make myself feel better. Dad had asked about my weekend plans when he’d seen me rummaging around preparing my backpack last night. I’d mentioned wanting to go hiking, explore one of the nature trails at the back of Captain’s hill. He’d hummed and nodded at that and I thought, well, it was stupid of me really. I’d thought he knew I wanted him to come.

But if he’d know he hadn’t anyway.

So come today, Saturday, and when I said I was going… He’d just smiled at me and said to have a nice day and that he was going to work. It was always the same. Any time it came for dad to choose between me and work… I came second best.

You see, dad’s the head of hiring at the Dock Workers Association. Once, they were the biggest Union in the city. Now, well, they were _still_ the biggest but only because all the others had folded. But that meant dad was important to them and when they called… Well, there’s a reason I was riding the bus alone.

I know he had a lot on his plate, I know his job was hard and often futile, I know he worked hard to keep our heads above water, I know he hadn’t ever really gotten over mom. But… That didn’t stop me feeling bitter about always coming second best.

Oh sure, he loved me, I know. He never hit me, never raised his voice. There was food in the fridge and the bills were always paid, even if sometimes a little overdue. He was a good… _father._

But he was a shitty _dad._

Well, fuck him. I’d said I was going for a hike and so there I was, riding one of the rust buckets the city tried to pass off as buses.

Shoving yet _more_ depressing thoughts aside I leaned back, slumped really. I slid down my seat until my knobbly knees pressed into the seat in front of me. Then I tilted my head back, letting it rest on the back of the seat as my arms flopped beside me, the white cotton of my shirt pooling about wrists.

What? Yes, I was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Even if the collar was big enough one of my shoulders occasionally slipped out and it would expose my cleavage… if I actually had breasts instead of two peas on an ironing board. Anyway, yes, long sleeves as I hadn’t actually gotten out much in the sun this year. Last year I managed to build up a decent tan, but this year? Not so much. And I didn’t want to get burnt arms since I didn’t have any natural protection. Best not to give Emma anything _more_ to taunt me with or Sophia the opportunity to ‘accidently’ elbow a painful burn. 

Finally the bus reached my stop, which was second to last on the line. The driver barely even glanced at me as I got off, stepping down the rusty steps of the ancient city bus. Barely with my feet on the cracked sidewalk the bus was off, wind and dust billowing about my legs as it lumbered away.

Snorting a few times to prevent a sneeze I found myself grateful I’d elected for shorts over a skirt. Turns out I didn’t actually own many shorts that fit anymore as I hadn’t been clothes shopping for more than replacement jeans or hoodies in nearly two years. While I may not have grown any hips to prevent them fitting, I had grown _up,_ so they were all uncomfortably short and revealed more thigh than I was comfortable with. Still, between the few skirts I owned, my P.E. shorts, and shorts that better resembled short-shorts… I’d gone for the latter. Skirts would be no use hiking and they just weren’t _me._ I didn’t look like a girl enough to wear them. As for my P.E. shorts… Nope, nope, nope. Nothing to remind me of school, _thank you._ So too short black nylon shorts it was. At least they wouldn’t flutter in the breeze and flash everyone. Also, importantly, no chafing.

Thoughts of clothing discarded, I turned and began making my way down the block. A couple hundred feet away was a picnic spot beside the road, and behind _that_ was what I was after.

The start of the James Brooke track.

Well, ‘track’ might be a little misleading. Apparently the path forked near the start with a shorter track heading for the hilltop while the longer path I wanted wound through the small forest at the back of Captain’s Hill. It was a two-and-a-half hour hike, the longer forest one, and exactly the sort of thing I wanted; a nice, long nature walk to remind me of summer camp and happier days.

As I reached the picnic spot I swung my stained backpack onto the table. Various juices and ‘pranks’ had turned the once sky blue material a motley collection of greys, browns and purples with a few blue streaks the only reminder of what had been. It even smelled a little, a reminder of the time Madison had tipped her milk in my bag and covered most of my books. Luckily none of them had been irreparable as I’d managed to dry them off quickly enough... but the smell still lingered.

Sighing at my continued depressing thoughts I rummaged through the stained bag. Pulling out a tube of sunblock I carefully placed my glasses on the bench before slathering as much as I could on my legs and face.

Like I said, I didn’t have much of a tan that year. I was pasty white really. The result of staying inside reading all summer.

That job done I checked my bag for supplies. I had a few granola bars from home and an apple along with two bottles of water. Satisfied, I pulled out a wide brimmed straw hat which I plonked on my head. Then, after checking the laces on my ratty sneakers one last time to make sure they were tight, set off into the wilderness.

Okay, hiking trail. Same difference.

* * *

Hot.  
Sweaty.   
Wet.   
Panting.   
Squelching.

I was reminded of one of the cruel ironies of life; skinny did _not_ equal fit.

Walking for nearly 90 minutes over rough terrain, along dusty trails with steps that were _exactly_ the wrong length. I mean, seriously, _why?_ Why did people make all trail steps exactly too long for one step but too short for two steps? **Why?** Because let me tell _you,_ after all that walking, climbing up and down ridges, and fording dried stream beds I was _hot._

Staggering along the trail, sweat dripped off my brow and my eyebrows were soaked, a few drops even falling onto my glasses to make them wet. I’d given up rubbing them off after the first ten times. Worse, my armpits were sweaty. Never mind the giant stains on my shirt, I wished I didn’t shave them with the way my skin was squelching together.

As I took a few more steps heaving ragged, panting breathless, I tried to keep my tongue from lolling out. I was short of breath and almost wheezing, mouth permanently open now as a mixture of sweat and spit dripped off my chin.

Disgusting.

I was absolutely _disgusting._

Spotting a bench I wanted to cry. Cheer. I meant cheer. Definitely not cry in thankfulness.

Staggering over to the bench I basically fell onto it. Leaning back I felt my hat topple from my head. I ignored it in favor of looking gratefully at the shadowy canopy as I finally got to rest. The trees had been the one redeeming factor of this whole thing so far. Elm, the occasional oak and pine. I’d had fun looking at them all, trying to identify them at first before just accepting I wasn’t that skilled at botany and just enjoying the forest.

The best part though was the sweet, _blissfully_ cool shade they provided.

The start of the trail had been mostly uncovered and between Brockton’s normal humidity, the sharp climbs at the start, and the sun beating down on my poor body, I’d quickly been reduced to a sweaty mess. Then as I’d gotten further along and deeper into the forest the blessed trees had reached out and granted me a sweet reprieve. Their shadows covered most of the trail from about forty minutes in and, combined with the soft leaf litter to walk through, had made my hike actually bearable. That didn’t mean I didn’t _hate_ myself for going through with this though.

Finally recovered a little I managed to struggle out of the straps of my backpack, tugging it out from behind me as I did so. Pulling the uncomfortable lumpy sack around let me slump back again, this time much more comfortable. Opening it up, I pulled out one of the water bottles and greedily guzzled at it. The one liter bottle had been heavy and quite a few times I’d regretted my decision to bring so much water.

Thankfully, past me had predicted how thirsty I’d get and present me was so _very_ thankful _._

Water kept pouring down my throat, spilling across my cheeks and over my chin, little rivulets winding their way down my chest. The glorious, cool, _bliss_ was just sooo good. In fact, in that moment, it was _heaven._

My thirst finally eased, or at least no longer feeling like a cat had slept in my mouth, I eased the nearly empty bottle away. I know I’d drunk too much too fast and I’d likely get a few stomach cramps on the return leg… Hey, nature camp had been good for something! But even if I would get cramps I was too blissed out to care right then.

Taking out a granola bar as I kept sipping at my water I finally took a chance to really look around. The bench was set in a little clearing, an ancient stump rotted to almost nothing in the middle where a tree must have fallen long ago. Maybe once the sun had pierced through after the tree fell and it was a beautiful grassy glade. But nature had run its course and the elm trees had spread their branches and reclaimed the space, casting the clearing in perpetual shade.

Right then I didn’t mind, hot and sweaty as I was the shade was great as the sun was _way_ too hot that day.

Looking around some more I even felt a small smile tugging at my too wide mouth. This was… nice. Yeah, nice. It reminded me of nature camp, just like I’d wanted. I could almost… hear it, you know? I’d enjoyed that camp. The laughter of the other campers, the pounding of feet on dirt, the soft drone of the councilor… Casey, I think her name had been. She’d been nice, explaining all sorts of cool wood law to us, like how to identify poison ivy or how to navigate using a compass or what to do if you got lost in the woods. I’d had a lot of fun.

My lips pulled back in a real grin as I kept looking around, lost in memories of a happier time.

We’d gone camping one night, sitting around a campfire and roasting marshmallows to make smores before another councilor… Kevin? No, Kent, had started telling stupid ghost stories that made us laugh. We’d even been down to the river to swim and splash, and whilst I’d mostly sat that part out, it had been nice. Sitting there in the cool shade, paddling my feet in the water before making myself a ‘spear’ from a sharpened stick and joining a few of the boys to try and hunt fish. There’d been games and activities, I’d made friendship bracelets for me and Emma.

Emma…

She was my best friend you know? Practically my sister. I’d been closer to her than her real sister, Anne… I wonder if Emma even knew the significance of her sister’s name? Our moms had been best friends in college and Alan, Emma’s dad, was still friends with my dad as far as I knew. Her sister had been named after my mom, Annette. Then I came along, then Emma not long after and we’d grown up together.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes with a quiet sob.

I missed her. I missed her _so damn much._ Because now my best friend was gone.

_“Go away Taylor. It’s over. I’ve wanted to stop being your friend for a long time now.”_

She’d stabbed me in the back, spat on a lifetime of friendship, and walked off with her nose in the air. Now instead of smiling when I saw her familiar red hair, I cringed. Instead of feeling joy at seeing her smile, I felt dread for whatever cruelty she was going to inflict next. Because every day I saw my best friend, and every day she betrayed me all over again, twisting the knife she’d buried in my back just that little bit _deeper._

I… No. Just no. Fuck that. I refused to spend even my weekends worrying about Emma, or Sophia, or Madison. Fuck. Them. Fuck them with a red hot poker.

I snorted, amused at the mental image of Emma screaming as someone did just that. It was a nice idea but… I could never do it. I’d promised after all. And no matter what Emma did, no matter how much she stepped upon her own promise, I’d keep mine. Even if only to prove I was better than her.

When all else fails, do it out of sheer _spite._

Taking a deep shuddering breath I slowly let it out, counting to four as I did so. Four in, hold for two, four out. Four, two, four. Repeat. Repeat.

Slowly I regained control of my emotions. It was an anger management exercise dad had taught me when I was young, something he used to control his temper and that he’d then taught me incase I’d inherited it. Dad called it the ‘Hebert family temper’, mom had called it… Mom…

Nope.

Nope nope nope. Today I was _relaxing,_ or, well, trying too. I’d already dug up enough skeletons _thank you,_ I was not going to try and impersonate a necromancer and go for the whole graveyard.

So, shoving the wrapper of my granola bar back in the bag, I then pulled out my apple and began to munch on it as I recovered. Taking another look around the clearing I tried to focus on it rather than getting lost in my memories. Fuck, that made me sound _old._

There were a bunch of elms around the clearing, each extending arms overhead. The result was a rather dappled pattern as the sun tried to force its way through, the odd sunbeam being created by the dust. The ground was dusty, like no one had been here for ages and I was intruding on some forgotten temple. There were a few big drag marks though, like something had crawled over the leaves going in a couple of different directions.

I frowned. Hopefully there wasn’t a bear around, they were rare around Brockton Bay, the mountains which served to keep the weather mild also shielding us from a lot of wildlife. Or attracting it, I’m not sure. Either way bears and foxes weren’t common in our city.

Taking another look around, I examined the edge of the clearing more. There was little variety in the trees, all appearing pretty much the same to me. What little underbrush existed was pretty tame and small, just a few shrubs that were more twig than leaf, deprived of light as they were beneath the trees. There wasn’t much else, not even any big rocks, just a giant slug. Beyond though, everything vanished into the gloom. The gaps between the trees were so small not enough light to really see came through, only the track and clearing really having enough light to go by.

I shuddered, suddenly feeling a little scared. I know it was unlikely, but what if there were things out there with me? What if…

Wait. Back up a few steps.

Giant slug?

Slowly, almost as if moving through molasses, my head turned back to my left. My eyes wide and huge behind my wire rimmed glasses as I looked back at the slug.

The giant slug partially behind a tree that couldn’t be a slug because slugs were small and that was huge and white… and…

And it had tentacles. Great. Big. Tentacles. That were twitching.

Oh fuck. Wait, no. No fuck. _No fuck!_

I screamed.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

Then the tentacle monster started screaming too.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

It lurched from behind its tree, shifting about as tentacles seemed to bloom all over it waving frantically at me.

I just screamed **louder** , scrambling around behind my bench, backpack forgotten.

In response it screamed louder too, seeming to both puff up and wave even more frantically, starting to wriggle around in small circles as it did so.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

Eventually my lungs started hurting and my throat felt sore. So I stopped screaming and just sat there shivering, wide eyed and terrified. Staring at the tentacle monster I prepared myself for the worst. If this monster was going to kill me, well, I’d at least try running. I might end up just dying tired but it didn’t appear that fast… Fuck. That’s what _everyone_ said in the horror movie before finding out the monster was faster than them.

Still, coiling my legs beneath me I tried to get ready to make my escape when the screaming stopped. Blinking in surprise at the sudden silence I refocused. Looking at where the monster was showed it cowering behind the tree again and shivering uncontrollably.

I wasn’t sure what it was up to and, honestly? I’ll never know why I did what I did next, I just… _did it._ Maybe it was because it appeared as frightened as I was. Maybe it was because I sensed someone who was just as much an outcast me, just as alone, just as despised… Maybe it was because not even _I_ knew how perverted I really was.

Whatever the reason as I was peeking over the bench I did something that by all reason was completely stupid.

I tried talking to the tentacle monster.

“H-hi?” I squeaked, ducking back again as soon as I’d spoken.

Then, against all logic, someone replied. A boy. He sounded just as scared as I felt, like his heart was also making a spirited attempt for freedom from the cruel confines of the ribcage. Wait, did tentacle monsters even have ribs? Either way, the monster spoke.

“Hello?” He said, voice quavering with worry. “Are… are you going to keep screaming?”

I blinked at that. Was I?

“Maybe? Um, what are you going to do?” I asked, suddenly unsure. What the _hell_ are you supposed to do when the monster sounds like a boy no older than you? That’s not how horror movies work!

“Ah. See, I’m just going to cower here. Unless, er, what are _you_ going to do? You’re not going to put me back in the cage… Are you?” He said, suddenly sounding fearful and unsuccessfully trying to hide further behind the tree; he was too wide and peeked out the other side as well now.

Wait, what? Put someone in… Why would I even? _How_ would I even? Well, the why might obvious but not the how. But he _seemed_ friendly enough.

“Cage? No! I… No. I’m not… I’m not going to hurt you. Are you going to hurt me?” I said, even more unsure of what was going on now.

“Um. No? I don’t want to hurt anyone, I just want... Well, I don’t know. I just want to be free, to stay out of my cage. It may be lonely out here but I’m free. Why would you think I’m going to hurt you?” The tentacle monster said, fearing gripping their voice.

I paused, unsure what to say for a few moments. Standing up further I carefully walked back around the bench. Bite me, I was curious. How often do _you_ get to talk to a tentacle monster?

“Because of the screaming? You scared me and you looked scary and I thought you were going to eat my brains, flay me alive, tear me limb from limb, rape my mind with _horrors man was not meant to know,_ or something else out of Lovecraft.” I said, rubbing my elbow with my other hand self-consciously.

“Tear you limb from limb? Rape you!? No! No, no, no. I’m not going to attack you and definitely not any of _that._ Um, but how does that relate to lovecraft? Wouldn’t that be, I don’t know, all lovey dovey and girly? I’m a boy you know! At least, I think I am? I was? I… I don’t really remember anything before the cage.” He replied, scooting out from behind the tree a little.

While I was relieved at his denials about wanting to mind rape me... I was shocked. Well and truly _shocked._ How could this have happened?

“You mean to tell me you’re a sentient tentacle monster and you _haven’t_ heard of any of the horror stories by H.P. Lovecraft? What have you been doing, living in this forest all your life?” I snapped my jaw shut in sudden horror and self-loathing. He’d already mentioned being in a cage and I just go and insult him over where he lives? Smooth Taylor, _real_ smooth.

“Yes? I mean, just the last few weeks. I’m not really sure where I am. After I escaped I was in this warehouse somehow. There were all these people wearing funny masks there and the hat lady. Then they were screaming so I screamed and then they tried to attack me so I ran away. But they kept chasing me so I kept running until I lost them and wound up in this forest. I’ve been wandering here for a while and you’re the first person I’ve seen but then you started screaming so I thought you were going to attack me too and I’d have to run away again.” He said, words tumbling out in an awkward rush. Still, I understood him and he thought…

No. I wouldn’t attack someone. _Especially_ not a tentacle monster. My last name is not Henderson.

“I’m not going to attack you.” I said. “I just started screaming because you scared me. Why did _you_ start screaming?”

“Well, what would _you_ do when a half-naked girl starts screaming at you?” He said, seeming to fidget and his tentacles turning away but the tips pointing back? It sort of… Sort of looked like someone looking away but peeking out of the corner of their eye.

Wait, _half-naked?_

A horrible thought occurred to me. Slowly my head rotated, my neck craning as it bent so I could look at my own chest. I’d been wearing a white shirt today. A white shirt with no bra because honestly, what would I need one for? I didn’t even need a training bra and with fewer layers I’d be cooler. I’d been wearing a white shirt with no bra and getting sweaty which is _kind_ of like water and then I’d spilled a whole bunch of _actual_ water down the front of my shirt when I guzzled my drink.

Yep, my top had turned see-through. Worse luck, my nipples were hard as erasers and stuck out painfully through my now transparent shirt. Combined that with the fact my shorts were too small and plastered to me with sweat meant that… damn it. It meant that I was sporting the world’s most _obvious_ _camel-toe_ and that I might as well be _standing there naked._

_The blush began as a faint prickling at the base of my neck and tip of my nose._

I could practically hear the creaking as my head came back up. I stared at the tentacles and they peeked back. I stared. They shifted to stare back. We both stared.

_It proceeded to run, rushing up my neck and blooming across my cheeks._

There were tentacles **ogling** my **_breasts_ ** and **_vagina._ **

_My neck was on fire, my forehead was burning up, my cheeks reached critical mass, and my blush went nuclear._

I don’t think I’ve ever blushed so hard in my life. It felt like I was burning up, my entire face on fire, and I must have looked like the world's ugliest tomato.

There was something curling in my belly, something tingling in places that suddenly felt all too slippery. My knees fidgeted and heart hammered, a moment stretched out into eternity.

Then reality reasserted itself, my arms snapped up. One hand grabbed at my crotch while the other folded over my chest, desperately trying to preserve my modesty. Bending, forward, crouching… I found myself curled up in a whimpering ball of shame, fear, and… and… _that._ Tears pooled at the edges of my eyes and began to run down my cheeks. Fuck, fuck. Fuck this shit. Why… Why d-did it… E-Exposed to a t-total…

Then the monster was crying out, waving his arms about frantically again.

“No! Don’t cry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to peek you just surprised me and then I was staring and you were so pretty and they were pointy and your shirt was see through and it was so hot but…” He babbled, more words tumbling out and over one another. A deluge of apologies, excuses and compliments.

A wet giggle burst through my tears. Compliments. From a tentacle monster.

_‘You were so pretty.’_

How sad was it? How sad was it that the _first_ compliment I’d _ever_ received was given to me by a tentacle monster?

No, the ones from my parents didn’t count.

I’m not sure this one did either. After all, I wasn’t. I was only pretty from the perspective of a monster. Ha! Maybe I _was_ a monster; I looked enough like one.

Suddenly limbs were wrapping around me, grabbing, wrapping around my wrists and biceps, curling around my thighs and waist. Then I was in the air and being pulled forwards, towards the monster.

Oh god, please no! No! He was going to eat me, to strip the flesh from my bones! Or whatever scared the Japanese so badly.

I have no shame in admitting I screamed.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

Then there was warmth and softness.

I struggled, wriggling and thrashing as I was pressed into something so soft it felt like I’d imagined clouds were like as a kid. Turns out they’re mist, so cold and wet and child me was crushed. Present me was _also_ being crushed sadly, death by marshmallow hell. Ironic, my death would be like a childhood dream.

The tentacles kept shifting, pushing me into the softness despite my struggles. Squirming _everywhere_ and rubbing my back, stroking my hair, patting my head…

Wait, what?

No, that’s not how this was supposed to go. Where was the rending and the crushing and the tearing me limb from limb? Why wasn’t I having my mind shattered by incomprehensible horror before the might of the tentacles?

Okay imagination, enough Lovecraft for _you._

My lungs finally running out of air I stopped screaming and just lay on top of the _sinfully_ soft monster, eyes dark, round, and wild behind my glasses. The tentacle monster just kept… kept… _doing_ what it was doing. Petting me.

What.

Then he spoke, crooned rather as he started rocking back and forth a little.

“Shhh. No screaming. Only hugging.” said the tentacle monster.

Shuddering I swallowed heavily before letting my body go limp and relax. It was nice and, yeah, maybe I snuggled in a little. Head pats are nice, okay?

Time passed. A few seconds or a few minutes, I wasn’t sure. But it did and eventually I regained control of my breathing, feeling my racing heart finally slow. Bonus, my blush had also decided to fade away leaving me as just a snotty tear stained mess.

Progress?

Finally I lifted my head up from the _decadently_ soft skin and looked at the tentacles. A few of them were positioned like they were looking at me. I think they were as the tentacles pulled back a little as I looked at them, like they could see.

“Why?” I croaked.

They twitched a little, as if blinking.

“Um. Because you’re supposed to comfort crying girls… I think. And… Ugh! I don’t know how I know but I know hugs are the best comfort. I… Someone used to give them to me when I was young? I… Why don’t I remember?” Mr. Tentacles said, two tentacles moving to massage the slug like body they were connected to.

Was… was he rubbing his temples? Did tentacle monsters even _have_ temples? Hell, could they even get headaches to need to rub said temples? Well, apparently the answer was: close enough.

“You don’t remember being hugged?” I asked curiously, even as I wiggled a little deeper and pressed my arms against the soft white squishiness. That was terrible!

The tentacles rose up a little, lifting away from his body like someone lifting their head to look at you.

“No. I don’t. All I remember is waking up in a cage. There were all these other monsters in cages, corridors of them going as far as I could see and I could hear even more above me and below me through the walls. They… they screamed and called and cursed all the time.” Mr. Tentacles said and shuddered beneath me.

Without even thinking about it I found myself squeezing him back. Even as his tentacles clutched tightly around me I offered what comfort I could in turn.

He kept talking, rambling almost as what horrors he’d seen rolled before his… not eyes but mind's eye?

“It only got worse when any of _them_ came. There were woman and occasionally two men who would come by to check on us. Everyone just screamed and shouted, cursing them or trying to break out. Except no ever managed to and they just walked past, looking at us in disgust. And even though there were no bars whenever we tried to escape something shoved us back in. But then I got out! I just.,.. I felt so hopeless and so angry that when I felt something outside the cage I poked it. I felt something but before I could do anything else the air shrieked and fled. Then I was able to get out and a few of the others. But the air came back and it was angry and it hurt them, threw everyone back in their cages but didn’t seem to see me, just swirled around me angry and annoyed and scary...” Mr. Tentacles trailed off.

I just squeezed hard as he battled with some inner demon. He’d been nice to me, the first person in over a year now so, well… It was the least I could do, right?

“It’s okay.” I mumbled, pressing my cheek into his softness.

He wobbled for a moment then started babbling.

“I tried, you have to believe me, I tried! But I couldn’t, I couldn’t get them out. I tried to pull them out too, but the wind threw them back in! I didn’t want to leave them behind, I _didn’t._ I didn’t want to leave them but I had to. The woman in the hat heard the yelling and screaming! I saw her coming and I had to hide. She looked around but didn’t notice me spread out on the floor. She just snorted she was late and said something to some custody thing then walked through a door in midair! But before it closed I got through too. I didn’t want to leave them but I had to. Please, _please_ believe me.” He said, shaking like a leaf.

I just squeezed tighter. He really was _super_ cuddly.

“I believe you.” I said.

Simple. Short. To the point. Because, honestly? I _did_ believe him. He sounded so scared and lost that only a bitch like Emma would want to hurt him and… And because he sounded like how I’d felt; alone and afraid, wanting just _one person_ to believe what you said and to _help you._ So, even if no one at Winslow would do that for me, in that moment… I didn’t care. Because if no one else would care _I would._

It was the right thing to do after all.

Mr. Tentacles just hugged me harder, squeezing me like a giant teddy bear as he kept speaking.

“I came out in this room with lots of people in suits. The hat lady was there and another guy who wears glasses from the prison. There were all these people in fancy clothes and masks and they all started yelling. Then they shot weird lights at me and some of them hurt. So… I wanted to help but all I could do was run. I’m sorry, I ran. I was a coward who ran away. I just kept running because they chased me. I ran and ran until I was outside and I ran some more until all the cars were gone and just trees. I wasn’t sure when I lost them but I did but I was lost too. So I just kept moving. I’ve been wandering this forest for weeks now and… and I don’t know where I am and I’m scared and lonely and I just want cry but I don’t have eyes! I… Everything is so strange and wrong but I don’t remember why!” Mr. Tentacles sobbed, shuddering and shaking.

I squeezed him, rubbing my hands in circles as I pressed my cheek against him. How could I have thought someone… someone so _scared_ would hurt me? He was clearly terrified and lonely.

“Hey, you’re the one who said no crying. So, no crying, okay? I… I don’t know if I can help but, um…” I gulped, trying to sort out my thoughts, to find words of comfort. And almost unbidden words my mother had once said came to me, tears prickling at my eyes as I passed on her words of comfort.

“Although though no words will take away your tears, know that I am here for you. Although no actions can undo the past, know that together we will remain. Although none may know what the future holds…” I choked, the final words sticking in my throat. Partly because I didn’t know if they were true… but mostly because I missed her. I wished my Mom was there, she’d have handled things much better than me. I could almost hear her and those final words.

_‘Know that my love for you is evermore.’_

We lay like that for a few more minutes. I was flopped on top of him, lying on my stomach with arms spread wide to embrace him, cheek pressed into his soft body as my breathing slowed. He had his tentacles wrapped around me, long strong tentacles that embraced me and shifted soothingly against my back.

Finally he broke the silence.

“Th-thank you. I’m sorry I kind of just blurted all that out. That was stupid of me dumping my problems on you. Now I feel like a jerk. Um, can I make it up to you?” Mr. Tentacles asked, his tentacles looking at me shyly.

I giggled. And I kept giggling, couldn’t stop myself actually. Hysteria. The word surfaced briefly before the sheer absurdity of the whole situation dragged it back under as I laughed and cried and acted a little crazy. Meeting a monster, being seen naked by a stranger, nearly getting killed by tentacles, then monsters being boys you feel sorry for… My worldview wasn’t quite broken but defiantly cracked.

Ha! _Cracked._ Kind of like I was right then.

The whole time Mr. Tentacles just seemed confused, rubbing small circles on my back. Lots of them, he had like, a dozen limbs just for that.

Finally I regained control of myself, sniffling a little. Reaching up I wiped my runny nose and face on the long sleeve of my shirt, sticking that part to me and turning it see-through. Lifting myself up so that as I was lying on him I was propped up on my elbows I hiccuped.

“W-well. You could tell me your name? I’ve just been calling you ‘Mr. Tentacles’ in my head but that’s not really a name.” I trailed off not sure if he’d take offense at my impromptu title for him.

The tentacles cocked oddly, like someone tilting their head in confusion.

“My name? My name is… Wait, I mean… I… I have a name…” He trailed off sounding less and less sure.

My forehead wrinkled. He said he didn’t remember anything from before… wherever he’d been. Some mad Tinker’s lair it sounded like. Someone experimenting on people, on capes.

Shuddering for a moment I pushed the horrifying implications aside before they distracted me I returned to the issue at hand.

“You don’t remember your name, do you?” I said softly.

Mr. Tentacles seemed to wilt, his tentacles drooping and squishy body sagging beneath me.

“No.” He said dejectedly. “I don’t. I know I had one. I _know_ I did. Just like I know I had a mom and dad who loved me but I can’t, I can’t remember their names, I can’t even recall their _faces.”_

Whimpering again he started to curl up while hugging me.

So I just started rubbing circles on his body with my hands to try and calm him as he had for me. It was the right thing to do.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Whatever else happens, I’ll try to help you find them, okay? I… I know what it’s like, to lose a parent. I’ll help you find them.” I said, trying to sound confident.

He seemed to perk up at that.

“Really?” He asked, sounding hopeful if still a little teary.

I nodded.

“Really.” I answered.

Perking up at my determined reply he hugged me again, squishing my body into his softness. Idly, I wondered what he’d be like as a bed. He was certainly softer than mine and didn’t have any worn out springs.

Beds aside, we’d had an important topic going on.

“Anyway! So if you can’t remember your name, do you want to pick one?” I asked, catching his attention again.

Some of his tentacles shifted, moving about as if he was folding his arm, one tentacle folded and propping up another that was tapping empty air… or an invisible chin.

“Hmm. Um, I don’t know? I don’t remember any names. Also, what’s _your_ name?” Mr. Tentacles asked.

I blushed at that, feeling a like an idiot. Stupid, you were supposed to give your name before asking someone theirs. Pushing my faux pas aside…

“I’m Taylor. Taylor Hebert.” I said, averting my eyes a little in embarrassment.

Mr. Tentacles gave a delighted little wiggle at that, shuddering beneath me.

“Hi Taylor, I’m… Oh. Right. Um…” He trailed off again, his tentacles wilting as he seemed to realize what was still missing.

I’m not sure where it came from or how. Maybe I’d seen a TV show recently or it was from a book I couldn’t quite recall. Maybe he just looked like one.

“Tim.” I said. “Your name is Tim.”

His tentacles flicked at that, like blinking.

“Tim. Tiiiiiim. Tim!” He said, testing the name out a few more times in a variety of ways.

As I snickered at his antics the tentacles turned to face me again as I kicked my legs a little atop my soft bed.

“Hi Taylor, I’m Tim. It’s nice to meet you.” Tim said, sounding happy and with what I just _knew_ was a thousand watt smile.

I wasn’t sure where we should go from there and I sort of realized I’d have to go home soon but… I’d like to think it was me being a good samaritan, but honestly? I was just that lonely and didn’t _want_ Tim to leave. He was nice, and kind, and sort of sweet. I… I wanted a friend.

“Er… Tim, do you have anywhere to stay?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

The tentacles shook in the negative.

“Nope. Just this forest.” Tim replied.

It was a stupid idea.

I said it anyway.

“Would you like to come stay with me?” I asked.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I refused to take it back. A feeling of determination to see it through steeling my resolve.

“Um, sure? If you’re okay with that?” Tim said, sounding unsure of it himself.

I nodded.

“I’m sure.” I lied. I wasn’t, but I was going to do it anyway. “Can you put me down please?”

Bouncing a few times I emphasized I was still kind of trapped and held on top of Tim. He seemed to blush, his tentacles actually taking on a pinkish hue as they curled up shyly. Carefully, and with utmost gentleness, Tim picked me up and lowered me to the ground.

As I regained my feet I couldn’t help the pang of loss that shot through me. That had been the first hug I’d received in… Fuck, years. Since Emma betrayed me. It had been nice.

Walking back to the bench I retrieved my backpack. Carefully scooping up the spilled contents I saw my uneaten granola bar. Suddenly feeling like a selfish bitch I realized Tim must be starving. He’d been living alone in this forest for weeks and there would be hardly anything for him to eat. Wait, did tentacles need to eat? I wanted an answer to that question.

“Um, are you hungry at all?” I called over my shoulder as I zipped the bag up. Taking the bar I tore it open and offered it to him. “It’s not much but I have a granola bar.”

Tim extended a tentacle over carefully poked at the granola bar. Some kind of tongue like thing extended from a tiny opening which opened in the end and licked the bar. Then it withdrew and shook back and forth.

“No thanks Taylor. I’m not really hungry and that thing, um, granola bar? Granola bar doesn’t taste good.” Tim said.

Frowning a little I shrugged it off. Guess that answered my question. Tentacle monsters don’t eat, or at least, probably don’t eat normal food. Certainly not muesli bars.

“Alright then, let’s get going.” I said and started off towards the other trail that would complete the loop. It should be shorter and besides, I wanted to finish my nature walk.

Tim started following me seeming to just glide along as he followed. Looking I saw a hundreds of tiny pink tentacles underneath him which he was walking on. Mystery solved I turned back to the trail.

Then from beside me Tim asked me a question.

“Do you normally walk around half-naked?” Tim said curiously.

My eyes widened. A quick glance down as I was suddenly reminded of my state of undress. For a moment I just sat there, my breathing growing heavy as I felt Tim’s gaze raking across my body. That annoying tingling returned to my… to between my legs, and this time my chest as well. For a few heartbeats I just stood there feeling… something.

Then my hands shot up, desperately moving to cover myself. Curling up in embarrassment I shouted the only sensible thing in this situation.

**“DON’T LOOOOOOK!”**

But even as my blush went nuclear again, even as I covered myself up, I couldn’t help the treacherous little part of me that was _pleased._ The tiny part of me that insisted I take my hands away again, the part of me that _wanted_ him to look.

Fuck, was I a pervert!?


	2. Tentacles Give the Best Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the amazing End of Line on Questionable Questing.  
> Special thanks to Cailin and Nyarl-sama for their input, again, on Questionable Questing.

“Shhh, quiet!”

“Sorry.”

I sighed. A tentacle monster is many things but apparently ‘stealthy’ was not one of them.

“Okay, just remember the plan. Stay here. I’ll distract dad and when we’re inside you go round the back. I’ll come out when Dad’s asleep to let you in, okay?”

“Got it.” Tim said, his tentacles nodding seriously and bumping the car again.

I suppressed another sigh with difficulty. Getting home had not been easy. Taking the bus just hadn’t been possible with Tim. For one, Tim was a parahuman of…  _ some  _ kind. A monstrous cape, I thought. Not disguisable anyway. That ruled out taking the bus because it would get the authorities called down on us. While I wasn’t entirely certain that would be a  _ bad _ thing I  _ was _ certain Tim wasn’t in favor of it and, honestly? Neither was I. When had authority ever helped me? No, they only obstructed and denied.

Also we kind of missed the bus. What? We had to wait for my shirt to dry so I didn’t flash everyone.

So, after we waited for me to dry out after the return hike, the pair of us started making our way back to my house. It was a long trip on foot, but fortunately, we could take a shortcut the buses couldn’t and head straight towards home. So instead we’d spent three hours hiking through a mixture of forest and swamp, though much of that time had been spent dodging the few buildings and people working out that way.

Well, I say ‘hiking’ but I was exhausted. At the end of my planned hike, I’d been spent and couldn’t have actually walked all the way home. Unable to take the bus Tim had then decided the solution was to gently pick me up and drop me on top of him, wrap a tentacle around each of my thighs to hold me on, and set forth.

He’d called it the ‘obvious solution.’ I was convinced he was just trying to cop a feel but let it slide as it really  _ was _ the only answer I could think of. How comfy and nice it was were only bonuses, I swear!

My unique transport aside, going through the shrublands had brought us much more directly towards home than the roads did. That alone probably saved us two hours or so due to the fact the roads leading out to the back of Captain’s Hill ran almost all the way back to downtown before any turn off heading towards home.

The other huge time saver was Tim. Have I mentioned how quick a tentacle monster is? Yeah, definitely faster than me, or at least better over rough ground.

After we’d reached the edges of suburbia in the late afternoon we’d hit a snag. Tim couldn’t just start walking down the street for the exact same reason we couldn’t take the bus. Plus, this part of town… Well, Brockton Bay might once have been a prosperous port city. But after the emergence of the Endbringer Leviathan the shipping industry had crashed. Oh sure, Leviathan didn’t actually  _ target  _ ships but no one knew that at the time. Insurance companies had panicked and premiums skyrocketed or insurance was just flat out denied. Shipping companies dissolved when owners pulled funding.

In Brockton Bay the sudden job losses and pay cuts resulted in rioting. They’d started peaceful enough, dock workers marching around with signs, stop work meetings, petitions to the mayor, all that sort of thing. But when no progress was made, when protestors were laid off, when things got even worse… Well, someone got the bright idea to start sinking ships in protest. They’d sunk an empty oil tanker in the channel and sunk numerous small freighters in their births. They’d turned a once-bustling docks into a ship graveyard.

Now our city was dying, just a few big businesses like Medhall, Fortress Construction, or Big Sun Fishing keeping jobs here. Along with tourism from Brockton’s higher than average cape population, with cape groupies from around the country coming by, the city didn’t have much left.

And like a rotting corpse, Brockton Bay had attracted vultures. Gangs. There’d been other gangs who had been and gone, but at this time there were three major gangs. The Empire 88; Neo-Nazi’s who specialized in racketeering and gun running, they ruled most of the south of the city and downtown. The Azn Bad Boyz; an Asian supremacist gang whose primary business seemed to be drugs and prostitution, they ruled much of the north and the Docks, a name given to the actual former docks and the surrounding industrial area. There were also the Archer’s Bridge Merchants who crept into any crack they could find and pushed drugs with reckless abandon. In the middle was a sort of brief strip controlled by the Parahuman Response Team and the Protectorate, an area where race wasn’t a defining trait and law pretended to rule.

The area we were in was controlled by the ABB and a cape entering gang territory, even the outskirts, would draw attention. Even a new one like Tim, and I  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with any gang members. The gangs were bad enough in school where they were nominally non-hostile. But out on the street and in the presence of a new cape gang members might want to prove themselves against?

Fuck. That.

_ Especially  _ the ABB. There were rumors of them kidnapping and forcing girls into porn before selling them online. So, yeah, wandering the streets was not in the cards.

I explained all this to Tim as we waited. Sure, he would have waited just because I said to, but I felt I owed him an explanation.

So as we waited I talked. The explanation hadn’t taken too long and we’d talked about other things, and I actually found it… fun. Often stilted and with awkward pauses, but fun. I enjoyed it anyway, talking with someone my own age. I ended up telling him the plot of Star Wars and promising we’d watch it some time.

Anyway, because of my paranoia, we’d had to wait around until dark. Around 7.30 by my watch I finally deemed it dark enough and the pair of us had snuck through the streets. It hadn’t been particularly easy-going. Tim was bright white and really visible. Thankfully, given this was the poor side of town, about half the street lights didn’t work.

We’d managed pretty well I think, only scaring some Asian girl out running. She’d taken one look at Tim with his waving tentacles and me perched on top of him, turned around and broken into a dead sprint. Didn’t even waste any breath to scream. Admirable, really.

That brought us to  _ now _ with Tim trying to hide behind dad’s truck.

It wasn’t going so well, while he may have been out of sight, he kept bumping into the truck and making the door clang.

Glaring at Tim as I slid down from atop him, I once more made a shushing gesture and turned around. Creeping forward in a half-crouch, I edged my way around the truck while Tim remained hidden. The plan was to find out if Dad was home yet or if he’d gone around to Kurt and Lacy’s for dinner after work.

Creeping towards the stairs…

**_Bang._ **

…my plans of sneaking in were dashed.

Standing there, framed in the lit doorway, was dad. He was a tall man, just barely fitting through the door and with the light behind him, he looked quite intimidating.

His head darted around a few times, obviously finding it hard to see in the fading light. Then his head seemed to turn to me.

“Taylor!?” Dad exclaimed, sounding panicked.

I gulped and straightened up, striding away from the truck in hopes dad wouldn’t look behind it.

“Hi, Dad.” I said softly.

“Taylor!” Dad said, suddenly relieved.

Then dad was striding forward, practically jumping down the steps and  _ actually  _ jumping the last. It was rotten. Without warning he swept me up, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me into a hug. My second hug for today, the same number as I’d had that year. Huh. Yay?

“I thought I’d lost you.” Dad whispered, pressing his face into my hair.

Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him too, giving him a gentle squeeze. His return squeeze almost cracked a rib.

“I’m fine, Dad.” I said, squirming a little in his grip to get free.

Don’t get me wrong, hugs are great. It’s just… I don’t know. It didn’t feel right? Like it was just for show or for his sake, not meant as a sign of affection. Maybe I was just being stupid, maybe I’d just been spoiled by Tim’s ridiculously good hug, maybe I was just struggling to connect the man who wouldn’t come hiking with me to the man now worrying about me.

Giving me one final squeeze dad released me. Instead, holding me out by the shoulders, he gave me a thorough look over as if examining me for injuries. Seemingly satisfied I was fine he took a step back and let me go finally.

“Taylor, I… Don’t  _ do that. _ You  _ can’t  _ just not come home and not call.” Dad said, his voice pained. “I’d thought you been attacked by a bear or hit by truck or kidnapped!”

I fidgeted, uncomfortable with the attention and concern.

“I’m fine. Really.” I said, shifting on my feet awkwardly.

Dad opened his mouth and raised a hand as if to rant… before he sighed, and lowered his arms. He was a thin man, skinny even; the ways his shoulders slumped right then emphasized that. He shot me a pained look.

“Do you know what time it is? It’s nine. Why didn’t you  _ call me? _ For that matter, why are you so late?” Dad asked, sounding tired.

I fidgeted, one hand coming up to rub my other elbow self-consciously. I didn’t like what I was going to do, I didn’t like lying but it wasn’t like I couldn’t exactly tell the truth either.

“I… missed the bus. I took longer than I thought I would and when I got back to the bus stop I saw there weren’t any more due today. So I walked. Tried to call you at work but pay-phones are hard to find and when I did finally find one it ate my money.” I claimed, not looking dad in the eye.

They were stupid excuses, I know. Well, the bus part was true at least.

“So I just kept walking.” I shrugged self-consciously. “I had to stop and rest a couple of times which just made me even later. Sorry.”

I finished my excuses and waited. I was pretty sure how dad would react. He might have a temper but he’d never taken it out on me. That combined with how… passive he’d become since mom died, well, I didn’t think he push the issue.

Dad just shook his head but seemed to accept my explanation; I was right.

“I… Okay. That’s… okay. I was just worried about you.” Dad said, sounding as uncomfortable as I felt.

“Sorry.” I said, trying to look contrite.

Shaking his head Dad made his way back into the house. He didn’t say anything more as I followed, just went to the kitchen and took out a plate of fried steak, boiled potatoes, and some beans from the oven. Placing it on the table he gestured to it.

Making my way over I sat down as dad got me a knife and fork. Handing me the utensils he stood there awkwardly for a few moments before seeming to fold, something giving way inside. Then he turned and headed into the lounge where I could still hear the TV going. 

As I ate I heard dad making some kind of phone call. Listening in I realized he was talking to the police. Apparently, he’d been worried enough to call them. I… Why was he concerned enough about me to call the police when I came home late but not concerned enough to go hiking with me?

Confused and a little annoyed I finished my dinner in silence, not even having the normal stilted conversation Dad and I tried to have. I didn't like it. While they may not have exactly been  _ fun, _ they were  _ something. _ I guess I just didn’t like being alone.

As I was rinsing my plate to put it in the dishwasher dad popped his head in.

“I’m going to bed now. I’m a little beat after today.” Dad said, giving me a small smile.

Looking over my shoulder through my curls I gave him an accepting nod. Dad normally went to bed early as he got up at six most mornings. Glancing at the clock showed it was a little after 10 and about when Dad normally slept.

Hearing his steps disappear up the stairs I put my dish in the washer as quickly as I could. Not even stopping to dry my hands I hurried over to the back door and out. Stepping onto the small back porch I looked around.

There!

“Tim.” I whispered as loudly as I could.

The giant white blob with tentacles turned from where he’d been inspecting the motley collection of flowers mom had used to keep but had been left to grow wild.

“Taylor!” Tim greeted exuberantly, wriggling his way towards me.

“Shh.” I shushed him again but I couldn’t help a small smile creeping across my lips. Tim was just so  _ excited  _ about most things and… Well, it was kind of infectious.

Curling in on himself slightly and a few tentacles retreating back into his body, Tim nodded seriously, his remaining tentacles swaying with stiff tips.

“Okay. Sorry, Taylor. It’s just, um, you look, er. Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay with you?” Tim said, seeming to change his mind about what to say mid-sentence.

Ignoring the aborted sentence I nodded.

“I’m sure. Dad hasn’t been into the basement in years. I… There’s a lot of stuff down there and we’ll have to move some to make room for you tonight. Tomorrow, when dad goes out, I’ll move what I can up to the attic. You should have plenty of room down there until we can think of something better.” I said, looking away so Tim wouldn’t see me blushing.

It was… weird, I guess. I was basically inviting a complete stranger to live me because they’d been nice to me for a few hours. But… I… I was so  _ lonely. _ The conversation I had with Tim this afternoon had been the longest I’d had in months. He was kind and careful and sweet and… well, he was  _ nice _ to me. That’s what mattered really.

Pathetic, wasn’t I? I was so utterly  _ pathetic _ that I’d latched onto the first person to be kind to me, even if they looked like something straight out of my favorite horror stories. What kind of person invites someone to live with them just because they were  _ nice _ to you?

Me. A loser.

A complete and total  _ loser _ who had no friends, no mom, a dad who didn’t know how to care, bad grades and…

Then a tentacle was lifting my chin. As I looked up I saw Tim right in front of me as I sat on the back steps, tentacles reaching out to me, a pair of them wiping tears off my cheeks.

“What did I say about no crying?” Tim said, more tentacles reaching out.

I didn’t resist this time as he wrapped up my limbs, tentacles circling me as he lifted me and pulled me to his body. Tentacles wrapped around me and held me; there were so many it felt like a dozen hugs rolled into one. They wrapped around and gently massaged my calves, squeezed my thighs, stroked my back, circled and pressed against my arms, all while one rubbed circles on my head. I felt warm and… and… and I felt  _ safe. _

It was stupid, so utterly  _ stupid. _ But I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t help that being held in the arms of a monster made me feel  _ safe. _ He was warm and soft but had such strength and size, he was kind and sweet but determined. Having him wrap me up just felt right, like nothing could hurt me there, safe in his tentacles.

Letting go of a shuddering breath I… accepted it. It wasn’t normal but then nothing about this whole situation was normal. Maybe it was having a cape help me or just the genuine affection, but the tension bled out of me, lying there against that  _ sinfully _ soft bulk. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh, feeling my fears just being eased away beneath the tender caresses and gentle massage, feeling the stresses life had left me with being eased from knotted muscles. Wriggling a little to get comfortable ended up with Tim lifting me up on top of him before he resumed his ministrations, rubbing my stomach now instead of my back while his body rippled under me to continue the back massage.

Snuggling back I just luxuriated in the feeling. Was it wrong? Was it wrong that I enjoyed this? Enjoyed someone not just showing but  _ showering _ me in genuine affection simply because they saw I was sad? That I liked having someone comfort me when my emotions got away from me?

If it was, I didn’t want to be right.

“Thanks Tim. You’re… you’re a good friend.” I said, taking the plunge. Please, please let me be right. Please let him be…

Tim wriggled delightedly beneath me.

“Thanks, Taylor. You’re a good friend too. Are you… Are you sure you want to be my friend? I know you said I can stay but, er, are you sure? I mean, I look like a monster.” Tim finished in a whisper, seeming to curl in on himself beneath me.

Blinking, I was reminded I wasn’t the only insecure and lonely person here. Tim had nobody else either. Neither of us did really and he’d already done more for me in 12 hours than even my own stalker had in 12 months. Okay, maybe that was a little mean to Greg. He was creepy but not a stalker. My own creeper.

Focus Taylor.

“Yes. I want to be your friend.” I said, conviction filling my voice as I kept speaking. “I don’t care that you look like one of the Deep Ones; you were nice to me. You’re not a monster. You’re my friend. And I don’t have any others so you’re just going to have to put up with me, okay?”

Tim squeezed me tightly as I finished.

“You’re a good person Taylor. Thank you. But um, what’s a ‘deep one?” Tim asked, seeming comforted by my declaration.

Though I nearly slapped my forehead as I realized Tim still didn’t know Lovecraft. This would take some explaining.

“Okay, you see a Deep One is…”

* * *

We ended up chatting for far longer than I’d intended. We talked until the stars came out, we talked of so many things.

I explained what Deep Ones were and told Tim about H.P. Lovecraft and my love of fantasy. Tim lay beneath me and listened, asking me about more books. I told him about Lord of the Rings, the Color of Magic, Moomintroll, and Peter Pan. Tim told me how he liked books, how he knew he adored fantasy and sci-fi… but also how he couldn’t remember reading any books.

This lead to me asking about what he did remember while skirting around his imprisonment and escape. That was as painful for him as Emma was for me. Obviously, he had  _ some _ memories; he could speak English after all, but just what did he remember and what had he lost? He remembered he liked reading but not any books he’d read. He knew how to spell and do math but not any tests he’d taken or where he’d gone to school. He remembered his parents’ love but not their names or faces.

He’d lost so much and I found myself pitying him despite my own shitty life. Turns out that the saying about how ‘there is always someone worse off than you’ was true.

Still, we talked and I even laughed at some of Tim’s jokes, corny as they often were.

Eventually though, I began to feel sleepy. That only ended up reminding me that I needed to clean out the basement and find an old mattress for Tim to sleep on. So even as a yawn cracked my jaw I led him into the house.

What I said earlier, about tentacles being not very stealthy? Yeah, that was still true.

Bumping into nearly everything possible to bump we made our way inside. Wincing at each bang and whispered apology I just kept going as best I could.  _ Technically _ I could still be up at this hour. Even if the clock was right and the time was one am it was the weekend. All I had to do tomorrow was some more of my make-up math work as I’d written my English essay on Friday.

So, I had the lights on as I wouldn’t get in trouble… so long as we weren’t caught.

Finally, we reached the basement, Tim having successfully navigated the stairs even if they creaked dangerously underneath his bulk.

Once down there I gestured around at the boxes and dusty tools.

“It’s not much but you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” I said.

Tim shuffled forward, his bed-sized mass making it difficult for him to move through the clutter… Then he changed shape. The large bed or small car-sized body he had shrunk as more and more tentacles sprouted from his body. Long, grasping, flexible tentacles grew from his back. The prehensile limbs then reached out and let him clamber over everything as he examined his new home. He seemed particularly pleased with the small windows at the edge of the basement.

“I can see outside! This is great! I was kind of worried I’d freak out if your basement was too small. But since I can see outside I’ll be fine, I can escape any time I like so I know I’m not trapped, you know?” Tim gushed, pressing his tentacles all over the windows.

I flushed at that. That had never occurred to me. Stupid. Of course, Tim wouldn’t like confined spaces; he had been kept in a cage, possibly for years. How anyone could do something so… so…  **_evil_ ** to someone as nice as Tim made me to grit my teeth.

“I’m glad you like it.” I said, stopping to stifle another yawn. “We’ll just move some of the boxes for now. Dad’s old mattress should be down here somewhere. You can sleep on that if you like.”

Tim paused, a few tentacles already lifting boxes.

“Sleep? Oh, I don’t sleep. Well, I know I used to sleep, I think? But I don’t anymore.” Tim said shyly, a few tentacles rubbing himself self-consciously.

I blinked at that. Tim didn’t sleep?

“But then what will you do all night?” I asked, confused. I… No sleep? But then how did Tim retreat from the horrors of the world? How did he escape for eight hours a day?

Tim shrugged. Tentacles really are very expressive; while Tim may not have had a face, having near a hundred arms more than made up for it.

“Don’t know. Stargaze maybe? I mostly just kept wandering in the forest, night or day.” Tim admitted, seeming a little embarrassed about it.

Well, this obviously couldn’t stand.

“Wait right here. I’ll be right back.” I said, rushing back up the stairs.

Exiting the basement I quickly raced up the next set of stairs, heading for my room. Once inside I went over to my bookshelves. There, resting upon the shelves dad had made me years ago when we’d been a family, were my old friends. Books, dozens of them. Reverently I ran my fingers along the familiar spines. These books, these stories… They were what had let me cope for the last year. With them I could retreat from the world and follow in the footsteps of heroes, even if just for a few hours. Books let me pretend I was a mighty warrior upon an epic quest, laugh as a cowardly wizard saved the world, fly with fairies into the sky, or feel like I… like I had  _ friends. _ Even if just for a little while.

Pushing the depression aside I grabbed a half dozen books, loading myself down with Tolkien, Pratchett, and a few literary classics like ‘To Kill a Mockingbird.’

Mom had loved that book. It was her copy and I treasured it dearly.

As I left my room I dimly heard dad snoring. He was still asleep despite our racket, good. Creeping back downstairs, more heedful of the noise I’d been making, I reentered the basement and stopped in surprise atop the stairs.

Either I’d been gone longer than I’d imagined or Tim worked fast.

The whole basement looked different… ish. The boxes had all been shifted to my end, piled up around the old coal chute near the bottom of the stairs, stacked higher and tighter than Dad and I had ever been able too. Dad’s workbenches were still against their wall gathering dust, but the rest of the room was cleared. Okay, so it was only about 15 feet by 20, maybe a little more. Still, for what I’d thought was a crowded room to suddenly have so much space was really impressive.

“Wow. How did you even manage that?” I asked, amazed.

Tim shrugged again. He’d returned to his much larger slug-like form, just a bit bigger than a king-sized bed, but taller, narrower and longer… Okay, so not much like a bed. What  _ was _ like a bed though were the pair of mattresses on the floor. Huh. I’d thought there was only dad’s old queen-sized mattresses down here, where had that single one come from?

My musing was interrupted as Tim spoke.

“What do you have there?” He asked, tentacles craning up to look.

I smiled, a large grin which showed teeth.

“Books. Lots of books.” I replied, making my way down the stairs.

Making my way over to Tim he seemed to practically be bouncing in place.

_ “Yesssss! _ Thank you Taylor. I can’t wait to read them, being in that forest got  _ sooo  _ boring. You were the most exciting and best thing to happen in there.” Tim said, tentacles reaching out and trying to look at what I was carrying.

Playfully I deflected them, giggling as a few poked me in the sides, trying to draw off my warding arms as I clutched the books to my chest. Reaching Tim, I sat down next to him as he scooted sideways to make space on the mattresses for me. Still giggling I laid the books down, front cover up and facing Tim so he could read them.

“Okay, so I brought down some books for you to read. I figured you’d get bored if you just sat here the whole night, stargazing can only get you so far.” I said dryly, not impressed by Tim’s original plan.

My friend twiddled his tentacles.

“It was the best I could come up with. I didn’t want to bother and I know you need to sleep.” Tim replied sheepishly.

My shoulders sagged at that. Part relief, part humor, and part incredulity.

“Tim, if you need something, just ask okay? I… I know I’m not a very good friend but I want to try, okay?” I said, reaching out to rub my elbow again.

A tentacle poked me in the side and I jumped. Another tried to tickle me and I swatted at the tentacle only to get poked on my other side.

Glaring at Tim from behind my glasses I wondered what he was doing.

“The best of friends.” Tim said nodding emphatically.

Shaking my head I couldn’t help but smile. Who knew today was my lucky day? Who knew that going hiking would give me more than pleasant memories and nostalgia?

“Anyway, I brought you ‘The Lord of the Rings,’ all three books.” I indicated the trio of thick books.

“There’s Dune.” I pointed at one of the few sci-fi books I owned.

“Guards! Guards!” I pushed a brightly colored book forward.

“Treasure Island.” I placed a hand on the fading red cover.

“And to Kill a Mockingbird.” I whispered, stroking the final book.

Maybe it was something in my voice or perhaps the way I caressed the book. Whatever it was Tim picked up that this book was different.

“It’s special to you, isn’t it?” Tim asked, more stated really.

I nodded anyway.

“It was my mom’s. To Kill a Mockingbird was always one of her favorites; Atticus Finch was something of a hero to her. He might just be a character in a book but… He had  _ power. _ He stood up for what was right, for what he believed in, for honor and integrity, even when everyone mocked and belittled him for it. Atticus believed in doing what was  _ right _ not what's  _ easy. _ Mom told me that’s what let her push through her parents' objections and study literacy rather than law at university. That she was inspired and wanted to share that inspiration with everyone she met, the idea the right reasons triumph over all.” I said, the words coming out unbidden. I couldn’t stop them. Mom… She’d been so strong, so full of passion, so driven but also so loving. She’d always had time for me.

I missed her. I missed her  _ so much _ and yet… While there was the familiar ache, it didn’t hurt, not like it normally did. Instead, I found that I  _ liked _ talking about her, that I  _ liked _ remembering her as she had been, not just that she was dead.

Tim laid a tentacle atop my hand upon the book.

“She sounds like an amazing person. I’m sorry that she’s gone.” Tim said, another tentacle sneaking about my shoulders.

I leaned into the contact, resting my back against the strong but yielding limb.

“She was. She was the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. Mom always had this infectious smile and she’d get so passionate about things that you couldn’t help but feel inspired too. She loved books and movies, stories of all kinds. But it was the classics she enjoyed the most and she read them all to me.” I said wistfully, a smile playing about my mouth as I remembered…

I remembered Mom sitting in bed with me, one arm wrapped around me as I snuggled into her side, the soft tones of her voice carrying me away to lands afar where magic was real and the horrors of the world but distant things of fear. Of places weird and wonderful, of Alice and her looking glass or Bilbo and his Ring.

Tim seemed to pick up on my mood and few tentacles lifted up the books to examine and read the blurbs. After a few moments my nostalgia was broken as Treasure Island was pressed into my hands.

“Could, um, could you read to me Taylor? Like your mom did?” Tim asked, sounding nervous.

I smiled at that, feeling truly happy for the first time in… years.

“Sure.” I said, accepting the book.

Breaking open the book I stopped with a sudden squeak. Tim had decided to pick me up again, a dozen tentacles grabbing and pulling me up on top of him. His back shifted about even as I was laid upon it, his body shifting to form possibly the most comfortable chair the world has ever known. He even shifted me so my back was to the light and the single bulb would give me enough light to read by.

Once I was perched upon his back I gave him a half glare.

“Don’t just go picking me up, mister. You should ask.” I said half-heartedly.

While it was true and he should ask permission before picking people up, his sheer comfiness was a fairly convincing counter-argument.

Tim seemed to wilt a little at that.

“Sorry, Taylor, you’re just so huggable.” Tim said, embarrassed, his tentacles taking on a pink hue again.

I shook my head in exasperation. How could I stay mad at that?

“It’s fine, just ask, okay? I won’t say no.” I admitted. “Anyway...”

I paused as a yawn tried to crack my jaw again.

“An-an-anyyyway. The story.” I said, once more opening the book.

Tim squirmed excitedly beneath me, his body massaging my back. 

I smiled at his excitement and began to read.

“Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen…”


	3. Sleeping With Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta testing done by the amazing duo Cailin and End of Line over on QQ.

I awoke with something poking my cheek.

“Psst. Wake up.” Someone whispered in my ear.

“Wahhh?” I slurred, trying to roll over and go back to sleep. It was too early to get up.

“Taylor.” They whispered again, more urgent now.

Something poked me again, pressing into my side.

“Fiiine.” I whined, finally opening my eyes.

Everything was blurry as I didn’t have my glasses on. But I could see enough. Too much really. Because my vision was filled with tentacles and they were going to burrow through my nose, pierce my ears, and rape my mind with unspeakable horrors!

Air whistled through my nose, my chest expanded, mouth opened…

And a tentacle pressed itself to my lips.

Like putting your finger on someone else’s mouth the tentacle pressed against each of my lips and poked my nose with the tip.

“Shhhh!” The voice hushed me. “You don’t want to alert your dad, do you? I thought you didn’t want to tell him about me? Oh, or do you always scream in the mornings? Is that a normal thing? Will he notice if you don’t?” They, no, he, asked.

There was a feeling of movement and a pressure I hadn’t known was there released me. A white sort of haze lifted off me and withdrew back into the mass beneath me. I realized I’d just been released by dozens of tentacles who had been holding me as I slept.

I blinked a few times trying to get a clearer image of what I was seeing before I felt my glasses being settled about my face. A pair of tentacles placed the frames upon my nose while another pair got the arms behind my ear. Shivers wracked my spine as they then slid down my neck a slowly before almost reluctantly retreating... Except they weren’t shivers of fear, but pleasure? Like the feeling of a friend running their finger down your spine.

Wait, friend…

“Tim!” I gasped, yesterday’s memories suddenly waving to me with their many, many limbs.

“Good morning Taylor. Did you sleep well?” Tim questioned, his tentacles cocking inquisitively.

I looked around me, now actually aware of where I was.

“Why am I in the basement? And what happened to my socks and shoes?” I asked, quite confused.

Tim paused, a few of his limbs rooting around behind him. Then a pair of tentacles came up, the thin tips carefully wrapped around my shoes and handed them to me. Inside were my socks, one neatly stuffed into each shoe.

“Thank you? But why were they off? And… was I sleeping on top of you?” I said guiltily, suddenly realizing what I was lying on, or rather, who I was lying on.

“Mmhmmm.” Tim hummed happily. “You stayed up reallllly late reading to me, so late you couldn’t really see straight and started mumbling. So I took the book from you and pulled you down. But sleeping in shoes didn’t look comfy and they kept poking me so I took them off, but one of your socks came off so I had to pull the other one-off too. Oh, and your glasses as I didn’t want you to roll over and break them.”

I blinked at that, trying to parse it all.

“Oh. Um, thank you.” I said, unsure what else to say. Master of conversation I was not. Ha! I rarely managed to string two sentences together without embarrassing myself. Not that Tim seemed to mind.

Tim just shrugged with his many arms.

“It’s okay. It’s what friends do, look out for each other. Besides, your toes are so cute!” Tim snickered, poking one of my toes with a thin tentacle tip.

It tickled. I squirmed.

“Hey!” I said, trying to sound annoyed.

That just earned me another poke and when I jumped again, one of his tentacles wiggled between my toes making me gasp and really squirm.

“Stop that!” I reprimanded him, kicking out with my leg even as a few giggles slipped out.

Tim seemed to like my laughter more than my protests because a few more tentacles joined in, diving between the toes of both feet. My legs jerked and toes curled, I was kicking out for freedom. But I couldn’t stop laughing, it tickled. It tickled a lot and yet… I enjoyed it?

“Hey! No… It tickles. Stoooop.” I whined, squirming and laughing, and playfully thumped Tim’s squishy bulk.

Tim laughed himself, a few more of his limbs brushing along the soles of my feet.

“Sorry, Taylor. No can do, not until you stop feeling guilty. For friendship!” Tim cried and increased his efforts.

For another 30 seconds or so I writhed about, trying to stifle my laughter. I’d shoved a hand across my mouth to muffle myself and kicked about as much as I could. Tim let up just as my laugher was started to become too loud. But, as much as I should have hated it… would have hated it had it been anyone else… I found it, dare I say, fun? Yeah, it was fun. I enjoyed it, having a friend who just wanted to make me laugh instead of cry. It was a nice change.

As Tim released me I flopped back to recover. My panting slowly eased back to normal breaths, a few bouts of giggling interrupting my efforts. Feeling so good, I stretched out and luxuriated in the comfort of my impromptu bed, or rather, my friend’s back. As I stretched I realized another pleasant addition. I had no backaches.

You see, normally I got quite bad backaches. Sadly it wasn’t because of large breasts, I was flat as a pancake. No, my back pain came from a combination of hunching over all the time to make it harder for any of the trio to spot me and carrying a heavy backpack around school. The combination usually left knots in my back that, while not exactly painfully, still ached.

But as I shifted about I realized not a single thing hurt. Probably because I’d slept on a cloud, or at least, what a cloud should feel like.

Smiling again as I sat up I swatted another tentacle that went for my feet. Pulling my socks and shoes on to remove temptation I then patted Tim and slid down his side. With his height it was only like four feet and with his rounded body the drop was even less, barely two.

Once more on the ground I turned and faced my new friend.

Was it bad I really liked having a friend again, even one who was made of tentacles?

“Why did you wake me up Tim?” I said, curious.

I asked because I was still a little sleepy and could really have done with another hour or two; which was understandable if I’d stayed up as late as I thought I had. It was totally nothing to do with how much more comfortable Tim was than my bed. Nothing at all.

Tim perked up at that.

“Oh! I heard footsteps upstairs and thought your dad must be up. You said he slept late on Sundays so if he’s up and you’re not he might get worried.” Tim reasoned, sounding pleased with himself.

I blinked at that reply.

“Huh. I… I guess you’re right. We don’t want him to check down here for me and accidentally find you.” I mused, humming to myself. “Will you be okay to stay down here with those books? I’ll sneak back down soon when dad goes out. He normally goes shopping on Sundays. You’ll be okay till I get back?”

Tim nodded, though he seemed a little unsure.

“Okay Taylor, um, just hurry back, please? Don’t… don’t leave me.” Tim finished in a whisper, sounding frightened.

It was wrong of me I know. Wrong and horrid and made me a bad person. But hearing his genuine fear of being alone, knowing that I was his only friend so he’d want me around…

It made me happy.

So even as I stepped forward and hugged Tim, as his tentacles wrapped up and around me comfortably, I couldn’t help but feel like a total heel for abusing his trust like this. But I could make it better right? It… It wouldn’t be so wrong if I hung around, right?

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I murmured before stepping back.

As I made my way up the stairs, watching Tim watch me leave… I tried to soothe my conscience by promising myself that I’d be the best friend to Tim that was possible.

Then I was at the door and sneaking out to pretend I’d been up for a while. Also, I probably needed to come up with an excuse as to why I was wearing my smelly hiking gear from yesterday.

* * *

Turns out I didn’t even need an excuse. Dad had been easy to brush off. He hadn’t even noticed I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday or if he had, he didn’t say anything. All I needed to do was pretend I’d been up and ignore his questioning look.

All that worrying over being called out or dad noticing something was off turned out to have been for nought, brief as it had been. So I had a quiet breakfast alone as dad had already eaten. It was nearly 10 by the time I was finished and when I’d gone to head up to my room dad had been by the front door.

The old wood was worn and in need of a good varnish. Dad held the handle in one hand.

“You sure you’re okay? Not too tired?” Dad asked me, sounding tired himself.

I nodded in response, standing at the foot of the stairs.

“I’m fine dad. Better even. I really enjoyed the hike yesterday, even if it was a long walk home.” I replied, shooting dad a small smile.

I think it was the smile more than my reply which convinced him. He gave me a small smile back at least, which was good. Dad hadn’t smiled very much recently.

“That’s good. I’m just going get groceries and I might stop by Kurt and Lacey’s on the way back. Will you be okay for lunch?” He said, sounding a little happier.

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted him to go. While his worrying was… not nice, appreciated maybe? Something anyway. I just wanted him to leave so I could go hang out with Tim.

“I’ll be fine dad. There’s plenty of leftovers in the fridge and I can always make a wrap or sandwich.” I said, ending with a sigh.

Dad gave me a look. I wasn’t sure what it was, something between annoyance and acceptance. His mouth opened briefly only to close again. He gave me a slow nod, turned the handle and walked outside.

I stayed standing there for around a minute more. Long enough to hear dad’s old truck splutter to life and the crunching sound as he shifted it into gear. Then, before the sounds of dad’s truck had even faded away, I was opening the basement door. Hurrying down the steps I stopped halfway.

Dumbstruck.

That was the only word for it, dumbstruck.

The sight before me was something straight out of a comedy. Tim sat there, perched on his mattresses while letting his front spill over the edge like someone resting on their elbows. In front of him grasped in a pair of tentacles was The Fellowship of the Ring. A few more tentacles were angled to look at the book while another delicately turned the page.

A snort burst from my nostrils in amusement.

Several of the tentacles turned my way and then more as the whole of Tim’s body seemed to perk up.

“Taylor! You came back!” Tim cried in excitement, dropping the book in favor of waving at me.

Then he was wriggling forward, running over the book, and knocking over a couple of boxes in his haste. I winced at the banging and sound of something cracking. Then Tim was at the bottom of the stairs, long arms reaching out for me. The smooth, white tentacles paused then, a few were touching me while others waited in front of me and some were reaching around as if to encircle me. But they were all waiting.

This was… different.

Seeming to sense my confusion Tim piped up from below me.

“You said I should ask permission before just picking you up. I figure that applies to hugs too as I kind of pick you up for those as well. So, um. Can I pick you up, Taylor? Can I give you a hug?” Tim asked seriously.

That was… Wow. I wasn’t used to people actually listening to me, respecting me. At school, people either ignored me or bullied me. Dad never really seemed to care. He tried but he was… broken, not able to really care anymore or at least not express it. I guess I was too, really.

Still, with someone right there asking for my permission? Asking if they could hug me, comfort me? Well, there was only one real answer.

“Of course you can.” I said, smiling. To prove it I reached out, running one hand along one of his tentacles and gently wrapping my fingers around its smooth surface.

Tim shuddered as I did so and then… tentacles. My thighs and calves were wrapped up, my arms and shoulders grabbed, one even wrapped around my waist. Quickly I was lifted down the remaining stairs and pulled against Tim’s bulk. He rocked back and forth a little as various tentacles rubbed circles on my back and squeezed my thighs. He was gentle and sweet and it was nice. No, not just ‘nice,’ it was amazing.

In return, I wrapped my arms around as much of him as I could which was... honestly not much at all. Still, I reached as far as I could and pressed my arms into his soft sides, squeezing him back as best I could.

After a minute or so Tim set me down gently. I smiled at him and the self-conscious chuckles he gave made me think he was happy too.

“Thanks, Taylor, I needed that.” Tim admitted, a few of his limbs twiddling their tapered ends together.

I tilted my head.

“You needed it?” I asked, skeptical. I thought I was the one who needed hugs because I kept bursting into tears. Why did Tim need hugs?

Tim nodded, tentacles swaying.

“Uh-huh. Um, I just, er… I was afraid you weren’t coming back.” Tim finished in a whisper.

I felt my own smile falter a little at the honest belief in his voice. Tim had really thought I’d just leave him here.

I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t! I would not abandon my friends. Friend. Whatever. I wasn’t Emma who could turn her back on a decade of memories, or any of the other girls I’d sort of known from middle school who now relished in my suffering. I wasn’t Saruman the White, someone who could betray a lifetime of friendship out of greed. No, I would be a true friend, a friend forever.

What best friends were supposed to be.

Impulsively I stepped forward and this time, I initiated a hug.

Tendrils hesitantly curled around me and I pressed my cheek against Tim’s side.

“I’m not leaving, okay? No matter what I… I may not be a good friend but I’m going to try.” I said, faltering a little. Well done Taylor, you couldn’t even declare undying friendship without fucking it up. A real star conversationalist.

Tim wrapped his arms around me more firmly at my declaration and I felt my confidence rally.

“It would be kind of hard anyway, since you’re living in my basement and I sleep here.” I attempted as a joke.

Tim didn’t seem to get it.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was stealing your room. Um, you can use me as a bed as much as you like?” Tim said, sounding so very guilty as he released me.

I couldn’t help it. I snorted, my lips pressed tight before they too failed me. For a few seconds I just laughed, a few tears even appearing in the corner of my eye. I laughed so hard I feel over, leaning back on my hands as I now sat on the floor cackling. God, I needed that. I hadn’t laughed like that in… fuck, years. I don’t think I’d laughed at all in years really, except maybe at myself.

Still, regaining control I shook my head and gave Tim a stupid grin.

“No. I don’t sleep down here. I have my own room upstairs. I just meant that you’re living in the same house as I am and it would be kind of hard for me to abandon you since I have to come back here to sleep every night.” I said, shaking my head in fond exasperation, a stupid grin still on my face.

Were all boys this silly when they weren’t babbling on about their latest obsession, stoned, or ignoring you?

His response seemed to hint that the answer was no, it was all ‘Tim.’

“Ohhhhh. Riiiiight. Um, that was a little stupid of me, wasn’t it? Heehee. Um, well… I… The offer’s still open?” Tim said hopefully.

Offer? What off— Wait.

“To use you as a bed?” I queried, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

Tim nodded, twiddling his tentacles again and was he… blushing?

He was! His tentacles were turning pink!

“Um, that is, er, if you want? I, that is, er… I liked you being here? It was nice, having you so close. I… I get lonely. I’m used to it, so it’s okay! It was just, um, when you fell asleep you looked so cute and comfy and after being so tired I didn’t want to wake you. Then as I read, I was afraid it would be a little like the forest or the cage and I’d feel scared again. But you mumbled and wriggled and were just there and I didn’t feel lonely.” Tim said, pressing his tentacles together again in what I realized was a nervous tick.

But… Tim liked me sleeping with him? He thought I looked cute?

My blush wasn’t as good as yesterday, but it still felt like my cheeks were on fire. Not because he called me ‘cute,’ though that was nice. No, it was because a boy had just asked me to sleep with him.

“Pervert.” I said, though with no heat to it. My next sentence was dry as bone though. “I have my own bed and I don’t think we have that kind of relationship.”

Tim blushed even brighter.

“I know we don’t! You’re not that kind of person! Um, that isn’t to say you couldn’t be if you wanted, because, er, I’m sure you could have any guy you wanted! I just wanted to, um, shit. I’m kind of crap at this, aren’t I? I just meant I didn’t mean it that that way.” Tim said quietly, curling in on himself.

Wow. Um, damn. I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. So I sat up straight, crossing my legs so I could lean forward and poke him. After a few more pokes some of his tentacles turned to look at me.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I just, it just seemed so funny. So classically ‘boy.’” I said, giving air quotes.

“‘Boy?’” Tim asked, clearly confused.

I nodded, smiling at him. It was nice, having so many things to smile about. I’d forgotten how good it felt.

“Yeah, ‘boy.’ Dad always used to warn me how all that boys think about is sex and how they’d invite me to ‘sleep’ with them so we could have sex. Then it turns out the first boy to ever ask me to sleep with him actually does mean sleep and not something perverted. Expectations, subverted!” I said, grinning up at him.

Tim seemed to think about this before chuckling himself.

“Huh. I guess that is kind of funny. There’s so much I have to learn… or I’ve forgotten.” Tim said, heaving a sigh.

I winced. That was going to be an issue and not one I knew how to solve.

“I’ll try looking up what happened at school. I remember reading something about some capes who have amnesia but not much else. It’s… common I think, so there must be ways to help people like you. I’ll check during computer class. It’s an easy class for me and I always end up with spare time at the end to browse. I’m even thinking of taking Advanced Programming next semester or maybe Cisco.” I replied, already planning what to Google.

“Wow Taylor, you’re smart. And, thanks, you’re the best. I’d be lost without you, literally.” Tim said, sounding better.

Standing up I dusted myself off. My legs had gotten a little dusty from sitting on the ground. I wasn’t kidding when I said nobody had been down here in years. Dad had packed mom’s stuff away after the funeral and put it down here. I don’t think either of us had been down here since, too many memories.

Speaking of stuff…

There were a lot of boxes down here and between them, the benches, and Tim there wasn’t much space. I could only move one of those three things, so boxes to the attic it was.

“Okay, you go back to reading and I’ll start moving some of these boxes.” I said, already dreading the aching arms I’d get from this with gym tomorrow.

As I was sizing up which box to start with I got derailed.

“Ah, Taylor? I, um, I’m sorry! I broke your book.” Tim said, sounding fearful and sad.

Broke a book? How even?

Then Tim was holding up the Fellowship of the Ring which he’d been reading when I walked in. Now that I thought about it I recalled seeing him run over it to come say hello to me. Looking at the book I winced a little. One of the pages was torn, a rip running near the spine about three-quarters of the way through the page.

On one hand, I was annoyed. The Lord of the Rings had been a present, one I’d cherished and used to remember happier times or just lose myself in for hours. Seeing any of them damaged was painful and annoying. On the other hand, they’d been given to me by gran. Gran was mom’s mom and she was honestly kind of a bitch, she didn’t approve of dad and took that out on me a lot. Gran was also pretty snobbish being the daughter of a doctor who married a businessman and looked down on us for being…not poor per se, but not well off.

And looking at the damage, it didn’t seem that bad. Besides, this would hardly be the first book I tore and had to fix with tape.

I grimaced.

“Ugh. It… It’s fine. I’ll get the tape. Just try to be more careful? I like my books.” I reprimanded.

Tim wilted a little, looking chastised.

“Sorry. I just got excited seeing you coming back. I’ll try to be more careful.” Tim said, awkwardly offering me the book.

Taking it back upstairs I then found the tape. It was honestly pretty easy to fix and… sort of nice. I think. Looking at the repaired pages they were still legible so no real harm done and I’d get reminded of how it got damaged every time I read it now. Of the laughter and feeling wanted.

Still, it couldn’t last and I returned downstairs to give Tim his book back while I began to move boxes. Much to my surprise, Tim had beaten me to it. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised; Tim made no secret of his desire to help me. But finding a small pile of boxes above the stairs and watching a long white tentacle deposit what I knew was another heavy box on the growing pile made my jaw drop. Partly because of how quickly they’d been moved and partly because of how strong that meant Tim was. I mean, he could lift like a 30-pound box on an arm over 20 feet long!

I peeked down the stairs, confirming my thought. Tim was sitting at the bottom of the stairs carefully wrapping a tentacle around a box; as soon as he had it securely bound he lifted it and his arm lengthened, flowing up the stairs.

I jerked my head back to avoid a collision as the box approached. It came through the door, turned the corner and was added to the growing pile.

Before he could lift up the next box I quickly made my way down, skipping a few steps in my haste. As I reached the bottom I called out indignantly.

“Hey! I’m supposed to be doing that mister.” I said, poking Tim in the side.

Tim startled as if he hadn’t noticed me.

“Oh, Taylor! I’m sorry! Um, I wanted to help? Like, you’ve been so nice letting me stay with you and giving me books to read, which are awesome by the way! Gimli is so cool! And Gandalf. Anyway, you’ve done so much for me I wanted to pay you back. Especially after I, um, you know… What happened yesterday and you didn’t even hit me.” Tim babbled, sounding concerned.

I gave him a dry grin.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help. Believe me, I do. It’s just… I don’t know. You’re a guest so it’s a my responsibility type of thing. Also, what do I ‘know’? After what ‘happened’ yesterday?” I frowned, unsure what Tim was talking about.

Tim gulped, all his tentacles twitching and looking anywhere but at me.

“After I, um, that is, er, when you were, um…” Tim stumbled, seemingly unwilling to say whatever it was.

“When I was…” I prompted.

“When you were nearly naked.” Tim whispered, curling up slightly.

Oh. That.

Once again, my blush was pretty spectacular but there was… something else. Something I didn’t want to think about as there was a tingling between my legs.

“Let’s… not mention that again.” I said, nearly squeaking in embarrassment. I was still wearing the same clothes after all. The same clothes I’d been so exposed in. So vulnerable. So visible and…

I cut my brain off, not liking where it was going, not at all. Especially as something was tingling in my stomach in a way that wasn’t right.

Thankfully Tim seemed to recover at the same time.

“Okay. I can do that. So, which boxes need to go up?” Tim asked.

I was torn for a moment but decided to accept Tim’s help. It wasn’t like I had enough friends to turn down help when it was offered. Besides, if Tim wanted to help… It would be wrong to refuse him, wouldn’t it? Like saying he wasn’t good enough, which just wasn’t true.

Accepting Tim’s help turned out to be probably the best thing I’d done all day. Instead of taking hours like I’d thought it would, together we’d cleared out the majority of the boxes in a little over 30 minutes. I’d thought we should leave a few behind, and Tim had agreed with my reasoning. Together we’d positioned the remaining boxes just so. It meant that if anyone, namely dad, looked into the basement they‘d see a few boxes at the bottom and not much else beyond. What little you’d see of Tim would be a white blob in the far corner that I hoped could be mistaken for a dust sheet. Whatever the case it was the best we could do.

Once again, we made good time thanks to Tim. It took nearly an hour as I had to pay more attention to where Tim was putting the boxes down but it was still way faster than it would have been if it had been just me. the time seemed to fly by though and soon enough we had all the boxes stacked up in the attic. I wasn’t too happy with the way some of the boards had groaned under the extra weight but there was nothing I could do about it.

Back downstairs I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

“Phew. I’m glad that’s over with.” I moaned, popping a few cricks in my back. Leaning over to push around boxes does your back no favors.

Tim shook himself and made a whooshing sound remarkably like a sneeze.

“Dusty. Ugh, my nose tickles.” Tim whined, rubbing at the stripped end of his body.

I made a sympathetic noise and patted him gently on the side.

“It sucks, I know. But that’s the last of it. Well, aside from dusting the basement…” I trailed off realizing how big a job that would be. “But that can wait until tomorrow. I’m a bit hungry, I only had cereal for breakfast. Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

I gave Tim a dubious look. There were capes out there who were abnormal, like the local Protectorate Hero Miss Militia who didn’t need to sleep, or that Boston Ward… Meld? Something like that. Meld was made of metal and only ate metal, so Tim not needing to eat wouldn’t be entirely unusual. Still, I felt a little guilty about it; food was just one of those things you shared with people, right?

Tim shook his tentacles though, then see-sawed them.

“Eh, a little. But, I don’t know. I can tell it’s not food I want? I’m not sure. It’s, um, hard to describe.” Tim replied, shuffling a little awkwardly.

I frowned at that.

“Hmm. Well, why don’t you come to the kitchen and I—we’ll see if there’s anything you like.” I said, still not fully convinced. If you felt hungry, you ate, right?

A short walk later had me pulling out bread, some leftover chicken, lettuce and mayo. I dumped them all on the countertop beside the fridge before I started to make myself a sandwich. Meanwhile, I kept reaching back into the fridge or the cupboards to grab whatever miscellaneous food items we had around. Each new item I offered to Tim for his inspection and I was slowly growing frustrated.

“Mustard?” I asked, proffering the small yellow filled jar.

Tim inspected it, unscrewed the lid and dipped a tentacle in. He shuddered violently.

“Nope.” He replied, vehemently shaking his tentacles.

“Wednesday’s spaghetti?”

“No thank you.”

“Apple juice?”

“Mmh. It’s okay, sweet but not satisfying.”

I put that one in the back of my mind, sweet things then.

Filling the glass and leaving Tim to slowly slip from it, I continued the quest.

“Chocolate cake?”

“No.”

“Icecream?”

“Nah.”

“Sugar?”

“Too sweet.”

“Ugh.” I gave up in frustration.

Out of everything in the fridge and cupboards, the only thing Tim liked was apple juice, and he just seemed to see it as something nice rather than food. I guess he really did just live off his power then, I hoped that was the case at least.

After I finished my sandwich and Tim his cup of juice we just sort of stood there staring at each other. I wasn’t sure where to begin. Like school, without a group project or something to do I just didn’t know what to say to people. If only we could just talk about books again, that had been fun and…

Wait. Why couldn’t we? Maybe I could ask him about what he’d read?

“So… Did you like Lord of the Rings?” I asked self-consciously, one hand reaching up to rub my other elbow.

Tim perked up at that, his tentacles no longer twiddling or looking around but turning back to face me.

“Oh yeah! It was awesome! I’ve just gotten past the Mines of Moria and it was so sad when Gandalf died. But it was so cool him stopping the Balrog. ‘I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You! Shall not! Pass!’” Tim cried, quoting the book perfectly.

A small smile crept onto my face. It was nice finally finding someone else who loved books as much as I did. Even better was having someone to talk about them with. Mom she… she always used to say the best bit of the story was sharing it with someone else. And, as I found, she was right.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorites, I must have read them a dozen or more times as a kid. Or at least it felt like I did.” I said, feeling my smile grow a little bigger.

Tim nodded, tentacles bobbing.

“Uh huh. I can see why. It’s so good! Though Legolas is an ass.” Tim said.

My eyebrows shot up before lowering as my eyes narrowed.

“Legolas is an elf, he’s proper and elegant as befits a being of magic. But he’s also free-spirited, fun and likes to compete.” I retorted.

Tim shrugged, and for having a body like a slug he made the gesture really expressive.

“Eh. Maybe he gets character development later but for now, he just comes off as an ass.” Tim said, deflecting.

“You just don’t like him because he’s supposed to be good looking.” I said.

Even as the words left my mouth I knew I’d fucked up.

Tim winced, recoiled even.

“I… Yeah. Um, maybe.” Tim said, shrinking in on himself. Literally shrinking in on himself, his tentacles pulling back into his body.

Shit. I… I had to fix this. Tim was my friend and friends… friends didn’t hurt each other.

Walking towards Tim he started to shuffle back. Quickening my pace I cut that off, reaching him before he could back away I wrapped my arms around as much of him as I could. Pressing my cheek to his side again I rubbed it back and forth to provide as much comfort as I could.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I… I didn’t think. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sor—” I tried.

Tim cut me off.

“It’s okay Taylor. I know what I look like. I’m a monster.” Tim replied, voice low and sad.

His voice… He sounded so hurt, so sad, so… so broken.

“You’re not a monster. You’re not ugly.” I said, shaking my head in defiance against his side.

Tim cut me off again before I could continue.

“I know I am! I, ah, you said so even! You said I looked like a Deep One, like a monster out of Lovecraft! That… That I was ugly and…” Tim ranted, trying to pull away from me.

I just stepped forward after him, keeping my arms on him.

“Will you stop interrupting me when I’m apologizing to you? I know what I said but… Look. Elves are supposed to be perfect, to be these beings of unnatural beauty and grace. And many people like them for that while lots of others hate them. Like, I don’t much like Arwen myself, she’s prettier than I’ll ever be and I thought… No, I was an idiot who didn’t think. We both don’t like the elves of our gender I guess, jealous I suppose. But Tim?” I said, making sure I had his undivided attention for this next bit.

Tim looked at me, tentacles hovering close to my face.

“Yes, Taylor?” He asked.

Taking a deep breath I steeled my resolve.

“You’re not ugly Tim. You’re cute.” I said, looking away as I felt my cheeks heat up. That was the first time I’d ever complimented someone after all. I was embarrassed.

Tim quivered at that; his equivalent of a surprised blink?

“Cute? Me?” He asked, sounding surprised and a little skeptical.

I nodded, still looking away to hide my blush.

“Yeah, cute. Like a giant bean bag that gives hugs. The best hugs.” I answered, feeling another smile steal across my lips.

Then a tentacle was at my cheek, turning my head to face Tim. My blush just got worse as I saw the myriad of tentacles all looking at me.

“You really think I’m cute?” Tim asked, sounding somewhat awed.

I nodded, unable to speak.

Tim perked up at that, his tentacles reaching out to return my hug at last.

“Thank you, Taylor, I think you’re cute too. Especially when you blush.” Tim said, squeezing me tightly.

Of course, that just made me blush more. That lead to Tim poking me in the side which made me try tickling him. That turned out to be a bad idea as soon I was shrieking helplessly as dozens of tentacles writhed over me, poked my sides, pulled my shoes of to tickle my feet, or squirmed about under my arms.

A few minutes later found me panting while lying atop Tim sans socks and shoes. Slowly regaining my breath with a stupid grin on my face I stretched back, relishing the moment.

“That was fun.” I said, having to stifle another giggle as Tim started to massage my back.

“It was! You have a nice laugh, especially when you’re trying to beg for mercy.” Tim agreed, sounding equally happy.

Playfully I swatted at him. It didn’t do much as I put no effort in and given Tim’s size and power, probably would have done as much damage as a mosquito could to Behemoth.

“Jerk, I nearly peed myself.” I said, not actually annoyed surprisingly. I always thought I would be if someone did something like that. But, once again, I found I’d really enjoyed it. I’d had so much fun… even if I had nearly wet myself.

Tim snickered.

“Guess I’ll have to try harder next time then.” Tim said lazily, like it was just a given there would be a next time.

I liked that.

I liked that a lot.

“Guess you will.” I said dryly. “Anyway, what did you want to do with the rest of the day?”

Tim hummed as he thought.

“I don’t know. Maybe read some more? I want to continue the story, maybe we could read together?” Tim asked hopefully.

The grin on my face could have powered our house for a week.

“I’d like that.” I said simply.

And that was how we spent the rest of the day.

* * *

Bang.

Something hit me in the face.

Lying on Tim’s back I’d had my knees bent, one leg folded over the other and idly kicking. In my hands, I’d been holding my book, reading as the pair of us idled away the afternoon. The door opening had surprised me though. Now instead of being somewhat suave I was a tangled mess with a book on my face.

As I freed myself from myself, tentacles were already grabbing me under the arms and around the waist. Like we’d discussed, Tim quickly placed me on the floor. I’d known dad would be coming home sometime mid-afternoon. He was always a little late when he stopped to see Kurt and Lacey. Don’t get me wrong, it was a good thing. Seeing dad doing anything that actually made him feel better was a good thing, he… Dad had never really gotten over mom’s death. I sort of had I guess.

Anyway, the point was I knew dad would be home mid-afternoon. This meant Tim and I only had a few hours to read together before he came home. My coming out of the basement would be suspicious and with our remodeling this morning I didn’t want to give Dad reason to check down here.

Hence why the sound of the car door slamming had startled me so badly.

“Bye Tim, see you after dinner.” I whispered, leaving my book with him as I hurried for the stairs.

Tim waved to me with his many limbs.

“Bye Taylor, hurry back.” Tim whispered as loudly as he could.

I snorted as the basement door opened beneath my hand. It was amusing really, to think someone, anyone actually wanted me around. Dad did too I supposed but he didn’t ever really show it… Probably because I was so bad at being a daughter.

Closing the door I had barely enough time to turn around before I heard fumbling at the front door. A few moments later the door was opening with me standing there and on the other side was dad. He looked kind of surprised to see me, more so than normal at least. Dad always kind of looked surprised; his round glasses magnified his green eyes giving him a permanent wide eye look. He was a tall, skinny man with thinning dark hair and, right now, a bunch of grocery bags clutched in his hands.

He blinked at me a few times before giving me a hesitant smile.

“Hello, come to help your old man with the groceries?” Dad said, sounding pleased.

I hesitated before giving a quick nod to hide my nerves.

“Um, yes? Is there more in truck or…?” I asked, trailing off.

Dad just handed me a few of the bags he was carrying, his smile growing bigger, more genuine.

“There you go. You take those in. There’s just the meat and milk left and they’re heavy.” Dad said, walking past me towards the kitchen.

While following him with my own bags I frowned.

“I could have carried them.” I shot, a little annoyed dad thought I was weak.

Dad just chuckled. I was surprised; dad rarely laughed anymore, so hearing him do so was abnormal. But, it was also… nice.

“I’m sure you could have kiddo. But it’s an old man’s duty to spare his daughter any heavy lifting.” He said, looking back at me in amusement for a moment.

I just scowled. I wasn’t weak, no matter what anyone thought. Still, I don’t think dad meant it that way and that helped mollify my pride.

Together we set the groceries down and I started putting them away while dad went back for the last bags. A minute later he was back and together we put everything away. Once that was done dad took a seat at the kitchen table and gave me a hesitant look.

“So, Taylor. How was your day?” Dad said slowly and carefully.

A frown creased my forehead. Why was he asking? I mean, this was a normal sort of question for him but he normally only talked to me over dinner. I was probably just being paranoid but I couldn’t help but wonder. Did he know?

“It was okay.” I said, shrugging noncommittally.

Dad’s expression faltered slightly at that but, I don’t know what it was, but something rallied inside him.

“What did you do today?” Dad asked, seemingly trying to draw answers out of me.

From his expression though, the earnest, I wasn’t sure, hope? Longing? Something. I don’t think he knew he just seemed… to want me to talk?

Well, I wasn’t very good at it but I could try, I supposed.

“I read my books. I’ve been re-reading Lord of the Rings to discuss it with a friend. I made lunch, a chicken sandwich, and just flopped about on the couch all day. My legs are a little sore from yesterday.” I said, rubbing at them.

It was true even. While I hadn’t noticed it at first my legs were a little achy but not as much as I thought they would be. That combined with no sunburn and just how good I felt waking up meant it hadn’t really bothered me.

Dad smiled at my response, seeming really pleased for some reason.

“That’s good. That’s… good. I’m glad you’re making friends Taylor. Maybe you could introduce them to Emma?” Dad said, seemingly much happier.

His words made me anything but happy. It almost felt like I’d just swallowed an ice cube with the way fear coiled in my stomach.

“Maybe. But Emma… has her own friends now.” I said, hesitant as to what to say.

Should I tell him? What better opportunity would I ever get? When else could I tell him Emma had turned on me, that we weren’t friends anymore, that she was bullying me?

The answer was: never.

But seeing that smile on dad’s face, seeing him smile and for the first time in so long seem happy…

I couldn’t ruin that.

“We just, drifted apart, I guess.” I said and shrugged, trying to convey disinterest.

Seeing dad’s smile falter was still painful.

“Oh. That’s too bad. Well, good luck with your new friend. I won’t keep you from your books any longer. Think I’ll just go watch some TV. Anything you’d like for dinner?” Dad asked, though he made no move to get up, seeming to want to… prolong the conversation?

Shaking my head, I deflected.

“Nothing in particular. Just make what you’d like.” I replied, wanting to hurry up and leave.

Dad wilted a little but shook himself and gave me another smile. Weird.

“Okay then. Lasagna it is. I’ve got the time and I know we both like it.” Dad said, doing his best to sound cheerful.

It was really odd, dad acting this upbeat, being this engaged with me. But it was nice too, more like the dad I remembered.

“That would be nice.” I said as I made to leave. A thought struck me though and I turned in the doorway to see dad watching me. “With garlic bread?”

Dad nodded his smile becoming more genuine.

“With garlic bread.” He answered.

Smiling now I snuck back down to the basement. Leaning against Tim’s side we both proceeded to read the afternoon away, me re-reading ‘The Return of the King’ while Tim finished ‘The Fellowship of the Ring.’ Occasionally one of us would laugh or sigh and the other would ask ‘what happened?’ We’d each read out whatever caused our reaction, with me trying to avoid spoilers, before going back to reading. It was fun, it was great even, just spending time with someone who liked having me there. It had me smiling and laughing from something other than black humor for the first time in months. Having Tim there, a few tentacles wrapped around me, even holding my book for me when my arms grew tired. It was amazing. I’d forgotten how good it felt to have a friend.

Unfortunately, like all good things that afternoon came to an end. Dad called for dinner and I heard it even down in the basement. After a quick hug I’d scooted back upstairs for dinner. Then I’d had to do my homework, completing more of my make-up Math assignments. Finally I retired to bed, getting changed before climbing between the sheets.

But that night, as I lay there, wriggling about, I found that no matter what position I lay in it just wasn’t comfortable. It’s not that my bed was any different, it was no lumpier or anything. But I couldn’t get comfortable, not enough to fall asleep at least.

Finally I gave up and turned the light on. Going about my room I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and stuffed them into my pillow case. Sneaking out of my room was easy, the stairs were a little tricky given many of the boards were loose and squeaked something terrible, but I managed. Finally there, I opened the basement door and stuck my head in.

“Tim?” I asked, calling into the dark.

“Here, Taylor.” Tim replied, answering my call.

It was as my eyes adjusted I realized there were a few little points of light in the room.

“Tim?” I asked again. “Are you glowing?”

The little lights bobbed eagerly as more and more lit up, like a miniature galaxy coming to life.

“Mmhmm! I just found out! Turns out I can make different parts of me glow in the dark! Isn’t that cool Taylor? I don’t need the light on to read, I can just make my own.” Tim said, releasing a boyish giggle at the end.

I felt a smile curl over my own lips at his happiness.

“That is pretty cool. I’d totally forgotten about needing light to read by, but I’m glad you have a solution.” I said, stumbling a little as I made my way down the darkened stairs.

Seeming to sense my trouble a few lighted tentacles were already winding their way towards me. Gently they grabbed my arms and shone brighter, letting me see the steps as they guided me down. They kept hold as I reached the bottom and a wry smile crept onto my face as they pulled me over to my large friend.

Of course, this ended with about a twenty-odd tentacles hugging me, as getting near Tim had that kind of result. I was not complaining.

“Thanks.” I said, relaxing as a dozen limbs began to stroke my back.

Tim squirmed delightedly.

“You’re welcome. Did you come to say goodnight?” Tim asked, sounding incredibly happy.

My cheeks felt hot as I blushed; my whole face would have been red in better light, I just knew it.

“About that…” I tried, trailing off. How could I even begin to ask? To explain? Was I taking advantage of my friend? Would he be annoyed if…

Tim cut me off with a squeeze.

“No sad thoughts.” Tim chastised me. “What’s got you upset Tay-tay?”

My blush only got worse at the nickname. Seriously, who would give me a cutesy name? I was ugly.

“I… I know it’s… It’s stupid but is… Is your offer still open and could I please sleep with you tonight?” I said in a rush, trying to get the words out before my brain could interrupt again.

Then I read back what I’d just said and back-pedalled spectacularly.

“N-not like that! I just meant sleep! Could I sleep on you, which is with you I know, but different and I’m sorry, I’m not trying to take advantage of you but you’re so comfy and my beds not so I was…” I babbled, trying to undo the damage I knew it was far too late to undo.

I stopped though as a tentacle gently pressed against my lips to shush me.

“Silly Taylor, I’m the one who’s supposed to babble while you’re the cleared headed rational one.” Tim chuckled. “And I’m so glad you remembered! I, um, I wanted you to come back. It’s scary without you and I like holding you, s-so, um, so… So feel free to come sleep with me w-whenever you l-like okay? Would you, um, like another back massage?”

I nodded mutely, too embarrassed and too busy trying to rein in my blush to speak.

Turns out I didn’t need to as the tentacles which had been hugging me shifted, lifted me up, then placed me on Tim’s back. He was as decadently comfortable as I remembered.

“Ahhhhhh.” I let out a soft sigh, leaning back and snuggling into Tim’s squishy tentacle bulk.

Dozens of tentacles then sprouted from his back. I could feel his body rippling beneath me as his mass shifted around to do so. They reached out and wrapped around me; holding my arms, lying over my stomach and chest, cushioning the side of my head, and wrapping up my legs.

The last made my blush regain in intensity as they curled around my bare thighs.

You see, I’d only worn an old over large shirt and panties to bed. I also hadn’t changed when I came down to see Tim. This meant I was basically naked in front of my friend. Again. But he didn’t seem to mind. Indeed he seemed to enjoy it, judging by the way his limbs were toying with the skin of my upper thighs. In fact…

“So soft.” Tim murmured, still stroking my inner thighs.

I just blushed more. It was wrong to feel like this, to feel something tightening below my stomach, to feel my… my… my vagina tingling from someone just touching my thighs. Then the tentacles lying across my chest shifted, dragging across my nipples… which I was suddenly aware of were annoyingly erect and sensitive. Another brush drew another gasp from me as Tim kept gently caressing me. It was wrong, I was sick, I shouldn’t be feeling like that from just being held, especially when the person doing it was my friend. I was taking advantage of Tim and his lack of understanding but it felt too good to stop. Then his back began vibrating against mine and all other though ceased. I was left only able sigh and moan, leaning back to enjoy the mostly heavenly massage imaginable while my panties embarrassingly grew damp.

Lying there, with my friend holding me tight and doing his utmost to help me relax, all while stirring up feelings I didn’t want to explore, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Bin to the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading by the amazing Cailin and End of Line.

Bang.

Hitting a pothole, the school bus jumped beneath me. Leaning against the glass as I normally did, I was thankful that my face didn't smash into the window but instead moved away from it; that could have been really painful otherwise. Still, as if to spite my escape, the worn seat padding jolted beneath me and hurt my butt. At least it wasn’t my face and, well, it fitted really; school was now a literal pain in my ass. Ha. A joke.

I guess that showed how much better my mood was… sort of.

Still, even if my ass was now sore and the other students riding with me ignored me like so much garbage… I was happy.

Yeah, me. I, Taylor Hebert, bullied girl extraordinaire, was happy. A good night’s sleep, okay, the best night’s sleep because goddamn was Tim comfy and apparently prone to giving night-long massages. I just felt so relaxed waking up. It was amazing. That, combined with a hug first thing in the morning, made even the prospect of school less daunting.

A snort of amusement shot out my nose as I watched the houses flash by. It was funny, all I needed to face life was one friend. That was pretty sad but… Well, I couldn’t actually bring myself to feel sad about it.

But it was a pretty drastic change honestly. So, as the other kids chatted, I introspected.

And that so is a totally legitimate use of that word!

Anyway, I thought about it. I was normally so… guarded I suppose. I was normally so guarded, so cynical, and downright hopeless at social interaction. So, how had I made a friend so quickly? How had I let Tim squirm his squishy way past my defenses?

You see, normally I just sort of… not dismissed but was wary of most people. A few times people had approached me at school only to either get scared away by Emma and her friends or for it to turn out to be the setup for a new prank.

I would never forgive Anthony for asking me out. I’d shown up at the movies at the right time but he hadn’t been there. But, after I stood there waiting on the sidewalk for half an hour, I’d been forced to watch him stroll past holding hands with Emma. I’d had to watch Anthony take her to the movies instead of me. See the first boy to ask me out crush my hopes. And to make it even worse, Emma had just smirked at me as she walked past, knowing what she had done and enjoying it.

I’d never really gotten over that. Never let anyone else even try to be my friend at Winslow because I knew, I knew it would only lead to more pain.

Well, I guess I’d answered my own question, hadn’t I? Someone at Winslow.

Tim wasn’t at Winslow. Hell, Tim didn’t even go to high school.

So I guess that was what had let him in, not having that barrier in the way. Also, well, Tim didn’t look human. He didn’t trip the alarms I’d set over the last year, he didn’t resemble a person so I didn’t think of him as one. Wait, shit. Not like that. I meant I didn’t think of him as behaving like the kids at school, like people my own age normally did. I still thought of him as a fully sapient person, just not as a shitty human. Huh, did that make me speciest then? Food for thought.

But I guess the real reason I’d become his friend so quickly was simple.

I was lonely.

There, I said it. I was really fucking lonely before I met Tim. Desperate, even. Like I already said, at school quite a few people bullied me; most of the girls in my year in fact as well as some of the boys. Pushing, stealing, spitballs… You name it, they’d tried it. Thankfully, most of the other years ignored me. Why would a freshman matter to them? They wouldn’t. I certainly hadn’t. No, I was just the creepy loner. The ‘emo’ girl who no one liked in my baggy hoodies and oversized jeans. Sure, some commented, usually asking if I’d suck them off. Others took it a bit further and just told me to lie on my back for them. The especially creepy ones offered me drugs. I did my best to ignore them, just walking away normally, pretending I hadn’t heard. Yeah, it made me angry, but what could I do about it? Nothing. There was nothing I could do. Just roll over and let Emma have one more win with her stupid rumors. Nothing but let it all come back and bite my flat ass. No one would have believed me if I denied them anyway. Still, even that would have been fine if they didn’t all just walk past what the bullies did without saying a word, some laughing even, and just after they asked me to suck them off too.

Assholes.

So, yeah. High school sucked. Compounding it, Dad didn’t know how to connect with me and I don’t think he even really wanted to. He just sort of phoned it in, trying to appear like he cared when he could barely bring himself to look at me. And with mom gone I’d had no one.

I’d been all alone and then, suddenly, I’d stumbled on someone who didn’t fit my world view. After all, how could I be expected to fit an eldritch being into my puny mortal world?

I giggled, laughing even as the bus dragged me inevitably closer to school.

It was funny because while he might look like something straight out of the Necronomicon, Tim was as different from the horrors of Lovecraft as a goldfish was from Leviathan.

No, if anything, Tim was like me. He loved reading and fantasy, he talked with me about Gandalf and asked what other books I liked to read. He was bubbly and excitable, sweet and… yeah, understanding. He rambled a lot but often shut himself up to ask what I thought, to just let me talk. He claimed he liked the sound of my voice. While I knew I was nothing special, the near-constant compliments were so very nice.

Then there was the… part I wasn’t so proud of. I knew I was exploiting Tim. Really, I should be taking him to the Parahuman Response Team, not keep him in my basement. He’d never have much of a life down there, stuck hiding away in the dark. But if I got him help? If we went to the PRT? Tim could join the Wards, be a Hero, run around doing whatever he liked. Make more friends than just pathetic old me.

But I hadn’t. I hadn’t taken him because I was selfish. I could see he was lonely, I could tell he was scared. And I wanted to be the person who filled that spot, to be his friend so he would be mine. To have a friend no one could take from me and who couldn’t turn on me like Emma had, like Anthony, because Tim had no one else.

It was bad, evil even. I should take him to the PRT… but just being around him and how happy he was whenever I was there… I didn’t want to.

So I put the decision off.

Sighing again I cut off my chain of thought. School was just 400 feet past the next bend and I really needed to get it together before I got there. More a nervous habit than anything productive, but there you go. So, picking up my bag I double-checked I had everything I would need. Pencil case, books, Math text, homework, and lunch. Everything was there, now I just had to hope it would stay there. Oh, and stay undamaged.

Still, even as I stepped off bus and an almost physical weight settled upon my shoulders… I was still smiling. Because I had one good thing in my life now. One cherished secret Emma couldn’t possibly turn on me. One friend in this shitty life of mine.

My smile just spread wider as I wondered what we would do when I got home. As I walked up the front steps I remembered how after dad had left but before I did this morning I’d shown Tim how to start up our computer. We had free dial-up at home, part of our phone plan. The net was slow and crappy and the computer itself was a dinosaur from the 90s. Together they took ages to load even a plain text page, but it would give Tim something to do besides read while I was gone.

And with that in mind, I was able to ignore the comments directed my way by Emma’s sycophants as I wound through the crowds. I didn’t cower and hunch and hide like I normally did. No, this time, this time I kept my head high and a smile on my face. Because I knew that whatever the day may bring Tim was waiting for me, eager for me to get back and fall into his arms once more.

Tentacles give great hugs is what I’m saying, okay?

* * *

The door creaked heavily as I half-pushed half-clung to it.

Home. Safe.

Woozily, I stumbled in through the door. Ice, that was what the nurse had said, ice.

It seemed to take forever and the distances were all wrong, but eventually, I made it to the fridge.

“Ice. Peas.” I mumbled, struggling with the freezer door. Who the hell designed these things!?

Quicker than I thought, yet longer than it should have taken, I opened the freezer. There, prominently in the front, were the frozen peas.

Taking out the packet I didn’t even bother to wrap them in a tea towel before shoving the bag on top of my head.

“Hssssss.”

Air rushed between my teeth. A pained hiss as I jostled the large bump growing from my skull. Thankfully the extra pain was momentary, though sadly the hot throbbing persisted. Hopefully the ice would lessen it, that’s what the nurse had said. Bitch wouldn’t let me take one of the school ice-packs but insisted I should go home.

That grievance aside, I stumbled my way back into the lounge before face planting onto the couch.

“Ow.” I moaned.

It came out muffled though, owing to the fact I was pressed face-first into the upholstery. It was also annoying as the peas had fallen off my head.

Flailing an arm about, I soon found the peas and shoved them back on top of my head. Above it? In front of? Stupid gravity making positions hard to describe.

Click.

The dull sound barely fazed me, used as I was to the normal creaks and groans of our old house. It was just one of those things. The boy’s voice calling to me though, that was new.

“Taylor? Are you home early?” Tim called.

I just groaned in response, refusing to move from the couch. It wasn’t comfy by any stretch of the imagination, especially with the way my bag straps were digging into my shoulders. But I couldn’t be bothered moving, not with the way everything else refused to stop moving.

My response apparently did nothing to placate Tim.

“Taylor!” He cried, sounding upset and worried.

A snort of amusement escaped me. Worried. About me. Heh. Hehehe. That was funny, why would someone be worrying about me? No one at school did, not even the nurse…

My thoughts trailed off as more creaking and groaning echoed through the house. Way more than normal. Then Tim was there, a dozen tentacles fretting over me.

“Taylor! Come on, say something? Are you okay, um, stupid. Of course you’re not okay. Er, what’s wrong? Where are you hurt, what can I do, can I get ice? Oh, you already have ice, um, what’s wrong? Say something! Please, Tay-tay.” Tim babbled, his arms running all over me.

Taking a moment to summon the energy, I then turned and faced my friend, head tilted sideways to lie cheek down on the couch.

“Hi, Tim.” I mumbled, feeling a little woozy.

“You’re alive! Oh, thank goodness. I thought, um, that you were… No. You can’t die, Taylor! Please, don’t die!” Tim continued babbling, his tentacles wrapping around me even further.

I didn’t really feel up to talking much. So as a tentacle slid past my hand I grabbed it and jerked on it. When Tim gave me an inquisitive look I jerked on it again, managing to slur a single word.

“Up.” I demanded.

Childish it might have been. But feeling all those limbs tighten their grip, lift me up, and drape me as carefully as they could across Tim’s back was wonderful. He even kept the peas in place, a few limbs holding them to my head.

There was a sense of motion. While I might have been facing up now my head was still too fuzzy for me to really pay attention. That was why when the light suddenly dimmed it took me a good thirty seconds to work out that we were in the basement.

A few more limbs came out then. They lifted me carefully as a few set about removing my backpack, which was pretty uncomfortable to lie on. A few more set to removing my shoes and socks, and then started to work on the belt of my jeans. While they had been pretty hot at school, and honestly still were, that didn’t mean I wanted to take them off. That would leave me practically naked! Again!

“No. Don’t take them off.” I mumbled, trying vainly to pry the tentacles from my waist.

Tim just rubbed my temples soothingly, earning a small sigh of contentment. That didn’t stop me trying to fend him off though, but his next words did.

“But Taylor, I can’t give you a proper massage through jeans, they’re too thick and baggy. And you clearly need one.” Tim reasoned, already undoing my buckle.

I considered that. I especially considered how good I had felt this morning. I also tried not to think about how wet my panties had been.

“Fine.” I sighed, letting Tim do his thing.

It was… kind of pretty almost. Watching as tentacles worked away at my belt, pulling the buckle open and getting the prong out. What made my heart beat faster though were the other tentacles, the ones I could feel snaking up my legs. It was… It was… It was arousing, okay? Some sick part of me enjoyed feeling those long limbs circle their way up my legs. A twisted bit of soul which enjoyed watching the way my jeans bulged and stretched; watched them deform and define the tentacles as they stretched my jeans to their limits.

It was almost enough to drown out the pulsing heat from the lump on my head with a new pulsing heat from a bit below my stomach. God I was sick. I was taking advantage of Tim for some deviant thrill. What would he think of me if he knew just what I was feeling? If he knew his honest attempts to help me were being twisted into more by my stupid hormones? Fuck, he would hate me. How could someone like him ever feel anything else if someone as ugly as me felt something like that about him?

So I ruthlessly crushed any shred of them. I wasn’t entirely successful and it involved some pretty disturbing images that will never be mentioned. Thankfully, with that, I managed to curb whatever the hell had possessed me. It was hard though, really hard. Especially as I was forced to watch Tim pull my pants off and throw them to the floor. That meant I was just left in a black v-neck and my plain black panties. Just a tiny, thin, tearable strip of cotton between me and…

I stomped on that thought too. God, I really was a fucking pervert. I was sick.

Clenching my eyes I tried to keep it in. I hated myself, hated feeling like this. Friends weren’t supposed to feel like that about each other. It was wrong. I was wrong, and…

A tentacle wiped across my cheek, tears of self-disgust swept away. Then Tim was speaking to me.

“It’s okay Taylor. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” Tim said, sounding so earnest I couldn’t help but sob.

How could Tim even think to protect me when he was the one who needed protection from me and my selfishness?

It took a few minutes for me to calm down after that. A few minutes where Tim rocked me and caressed me; tentacles wrapped around me and squeezed, making sure I knew I was being held. Having all those strong limbs around me was wonderful, I felt safe. I felt wanted. It was wrong because I was enjoying it so much when I was just using Tim. It was wrong because I liked the way his tentacles fit so snugly around me, how warm and soft and comforting it felt. It was sick because I loved the way he wrapped up my legs, how he was rubbing small circles on my inner thighs whilst smaller tendrils wound between my toes. I was sick because my panties were getting damp even as I used my friend.

Then Tim moaned beneath me and it was all I could do not to scream at the unfairness of the world.

“You smell so good.” Tim said breathlessly. Which was silly as tentacles didn’t need to breathe. Tim had said so.

I swallowed my guilt and stupid, perverted, disgusting arousal. This wasn’t the time, I needed to focus. So I forced myself to ignore it all and say what I had to say. Forced myself to make things right.

Even if that meant cutting ties with my only friend.

“Tim? I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I sorry I’m s-such a selfish bitch.”

“Taylor? No! Don’t put yourself—” Tim tried to interrupt.

But I just kept talking, the words tumbling out. I had to you see, because if I stopped I knew I wouldn’t have the courage to start again. I wasn’t strong enough to be able to try cutting my heart out a second time.

“No Tim, I am a bitch. I-I-I’m so selfish. I need to take you to the P-PRT. I can’t just keep you. Keep you in basement. Is wrong of me. It is wrong of me. You deserve to walk outside. To go where you want, not stay here. You’re a Case 53. Someone who’s p-powers changed their body, took their memories. Amnesia. Oh, tattoo… Do you have a tattoo? A stylized C or s-sideways Omega.” I forced out, closing my eyes as my head throbbed. I couldn’t stop my tears from leaking out though.

“They can, PRT can give you a pr-proper ID. Let you be legal, a legal person. Can’t if you stay here. I can’t keep you hidden away just to be my friend. Can’t keep you to myself. Deserve, deserve to be free. What you wanted, to be free. You want to be free and I’m keeping you in a cage again because I’m lonely and scared and your hugs are so good and make me feel all tingly which is wrong and I’m sick and I’m so, so sorry.” I rambled, sobbing and snorting and becoming even more of an ugly mess.

I was fucking pathetic. I really was. I said as much.

“I’m sorry Tim. I’m such a selfish bitch keeping you all to myself. Need, need to take you out so you can... Such a useless piece of trash. So pathetic. I’m stupid, so stupi—” I cried, my voice getting hoarse and whiny.

The I was forcefully shut up as a tentacle pressed itself across my mouth and gagged me.

“Enough.” Tim said, his voice hard. “Enough, Taylor. I won’t stand it. Stop putting yourself down.”

I just looked at him, looked at the myriad of tentacles floating in front of me; two came forward and began wiping my tears away, while another brought me a tissue from who knows where. At Tim’s nudging, I carefully blew my nose, doing my best to not get any snot on him. I think I failed but he didn’t seem to care. He just wiped my nose and lifted the tissue away. The tentacles on my cheeks remained though, rubbing small circles below my eyes.

Tim seemed to smile as my breathing calmed and sniffling finished, his tentacles shifting in that peculiar way of his. He didn’t remove the gag though.

“Taylor, you’re my friend. My best friend. So please, please don’t keep putting yourself down. I hate it. You’re so kind, and smart, and pretty. Um, oh! You have super nice hair, such cute toes, and a great big smile. I want to see you smiling Taylor, not crying. And you can’t smile if you’re insulting yourself. That just makes you sad.” Tim chastised me, sounding hurt as he did so.

I wasn’t sure where my normal filter had gone but those compliments… Compliments from my friend. Compliments from someone I trusted so much. They would have blown straight past my defenses anyway.

“But what you’re upset about is that you think you should take me to this PRT? Parahuman Response Team?” Tim questioned.

Still gagged I could only nod slowly, tentacles moving with my head as I did so.

“And it’s so I can have a, what did you say, er, legal identity?” Tim questioned again.

I nodded again.

Tim paused, seeming to think about things.

“Would I still be able to live with you? Would I get to see you every day? Let you sleep on me at night?” Tim asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I shrugged then shook my head slowly. I doubted it.

“Then I don’t want to go.” Tim decided, some of his tentacles folding in a fair impression of arms.

I wanted to ask what he meant, why didn’t he want to go? However, pressing my tongue against the tentacle gagging me just earned me a quiver from it and even more pressing into my mouth. Tim tasted… kind of salty but also sweet. It was nice, like that one time I tried salted caramel but not as strong. I wanted… more. But that was wrong of me.

Tim ignored my inner turmoil and kept talking.

“If I don’t get to see you every day I’m not going. If I can’t hold you at night I’m not going. If I don’t get to hug you when you're sad or tickle you until you smile, then I’m not going. I don’t care if I spend the rest of my life in this basement so long as I can see you, Taylor. So long as I can hold you and smell you I don’t mind. You just need to keep bringing me books and come see me and I’m happy. Besides, I bet the PRT will be just like them. They’ll put me in a cage again. You won’t.” Tim concluded, nodding decisively.

Licking the tentacle in my mouth just made it squirm. Which was nice and kind of exciting but I wanted to speak. No matter how good it tasted… which was really good. Thankfully, Tim seemed to finally get the hint or have said his piece. Either or.

As he removed the gag I started talking immediately.

“But I’m using you. I… You make me feel safe and things which are wrong and it’s… No, I shouldn’t be feeling like this just with a friend. I’m sick.” Then my brain caught up with everything. “Why would the PRT put you in a cage?”

Tim seemed confused by my question.

“Because they’re the people who imprisoned me last time.” Tim replied. “And why are you sick Taylor? It’s not wrong to feel safe. You make me feel safe. It’s scary when you’re not here, I feel lost and alone. But you make me feel better, like I’m home.”

I felt torn, which line should I pursue first? I had so many questions! Okay, priorities. PRT first, feelings second. My feelings didn’t matter after all.

“What do you mean, ‘the PRT’ put you in a cage?” I said carefully, slowly.

Tim seemed confused by my question.

“Because they’re a big organization in charge of capes? They must have some super-secret conspiracy running them! Otherwise, um, you see, errrrr… Ah! Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a world with superheroes or supervillains who fight and rob banks just like in Saturday-morning cartoons! Wait, how do I know that?” Tim paused, trying to remember.

I snorted, amused.

“Tim, this isn’t a story. Life is not a cartoon. I doubt it was the PRT who had you locked up. That sounds more like a villain. You came out in a villain’s lair after all.” I said, my amusement at Tim’s antics slowly improving my mood.

Tim smacked his tentacles together like I’d just revealed the secrets of the universe.

“Of course! Um, I knew that. Totally not paranoid. Nope. Anyway, the point stands. Do I get to live with you if I go see the PRT?” Tim asked.

I shook my head, my curls getting a little tangled with Tim’s tentacles.

“No, you’d join the Wards and live with them.” I answered. I’d read up on that at the end of computer class; programming was easy for me.

“Right. Then I’m not joining. You’re more important to me than going outside.” Tim said, sounding so sure of himself.

No, I… He couldn’t stay. I was just, no.

Pausing for a moment to gather my thoughts, I took a deep breath, swallowed my doubt, and plunged ahead.

“Tim, you can’t stay though. I’m sick, twisted. Just using you. I’m just using you to be my friend because you have no one else and you make me feel all these things I don’t understand. I like them but they’re wrong and I-I-I… I’m just a pervert.” I said, closing my eyes in shame.

Then I was being squeezed. My arms were wrapped up and held, my stomach rubbed and back massaged, my thighs had circles being rubbed on them. All while my Tim stroked my cheeks.

“Well, who’s using who now?” Tim asked and kept going before I could respond. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m the one using you as a teddy bear right now.”

Grimacing at that I shook my head.

“No, I’m using you. I… I don’t understand what I’m feeling but it’s wrong. I shouldn’t feel excited and weird and, and, and…” I bit my tongue. How could I say what I really felt? That I felt… aroused.

Tim gave me an extra tight squeeze in comfort.

“That’s okay Taylor. I feel the same! I always feel excited to see you. So it’s fine. Besides, you only feel weird because of that bump on your head.” Tim poked the frozen peas still being held to my head. It was actually getting kind of cold now. “You’ve been acting weird but I think head bumps make people act like that. Er, they do right? That’s a, um, thing. Isn’t it?”

I blinked. Was it? Was that why I felt this way? No, I’d felt this way last night too… But…

“It is. Concussion. Makes people act funny or pass out. Knocked out. Are… Are you sure you’re okay being my friend? That you don’t mind me enjoying this? That it’s okay for me to like this?” I said, confusion creasing my brow.

Tim nodded, tentacles swaying emphatically.

“Definitely. Now, will you tell me how you bumped your head?” Tim asked, sounding curious again.

Oh. That. That brought back memories. Unpleasant ones.

“I’d rather not.” I deflected, trying to think how to avoid this.

“Please Taylor?” Tim begged.

Tentacles do not have eyes. Well, okay, some do. Tim’s did not. He did not have eyeballs. It should not have been possible for him to give me puppy dog eyes.

And yet he managed it.

Then he poked my side.

As I jumped and glared at him he poked me again.

Sighing I just knew he’d keep poking me until I answered. Tim was that kind of person. I still couldn’t hold in a bitter snort though as I started to explain.

“Well Tim, you see, it turns out me smiling is a bad thing.” I replied, my tone drier than a desert.

Tim twitched, confused.

“How? You have such a big smile. It’s so pretty.” Tim said, questioning.

I snorted again.

“You don’t get it Tim. At school, I’m a loser. The loner no one likes. It’s not like I chose to be alone! It’s just that… no one will be my friend. They’re all too scared, or got warned off, or believe Emma’s stupid rumors. Now all they see is some loser and stay away.” I muttered, feeling sorry for myself.

Tim just squeezed me tighter.

“That’s terrible Taylor! Who is this Emma? I’ll break her!” Tim snarled.

For the first time, I realized I might not have been so wrong in my first assessment of Tim. While he was normally so bubbly and friendly, right then I could feel the hate coursing through him. I could see the tentacle monster out of nightmares that defied logic as it rent flesh and shattered minds.

But even then. Even as I saw what Tim could be… I felt safe. He was angry, but not at me. He wanted to protect me. To destroy anything that would hurt me. And that warmed my heart.

Still, I couldn’t let him do it, satisfying as it would be.

“You can’t Tim. We can’t. It would be illegal. It’s stupid, I know. But killing people or even hurting them is wrong but calling them names and making sure no one will be their friend isn’t, no matter how deep their words cut.” I explained, feeling that familiar weariness settle in. Was it wrong for me to be jaded by the world already? To only be 15 and yet be so cynical? Probably, but I was anyway.

Tim seemed of a similar opinion.

“That’s stupid! They’re allowed to bully you, to hurt you, torment you and if you retaliate you’re the bad guy? I, just how does that even work!?” Tim growled. He would have been gnashing his teeth if he had any. Heh, tentacles with mouths filled with fangs. Like an adorable shoggoth.

I kept talking then, forcing my mind away from that jarring image.

“It may be, Tim. But it is what it is. I had to learn to live with that. At first I tried complaining to the teachers; whenever they stole my work, put glue on my seat, or shoved me in the hall. Every time they just doubled down and got me worse. Sure, they’d get punished sometimes, basically whenever Sophia left a bruise. But they just tried twice as hard every time and nothing ever stopped them. Worse, I got labeled a snitch and most of the gang kids at school started jeering at me too. Anyway, today we were talking about. Wait, we were talking about today.” I said, trying to get the conversation back on track and my words in order. It was hard though, my head felt fuzzy and my thoughts scattered so easy.

“Today started okay. I felt so happy, you know? Waking up with you was so good and I felt great and I had you to look forward to after school.” I said, smiling as Tim hummed appreciatively. Apparently, he liked me thinking of him, of looking forward to our time together. Funny how I could make such a good friend so fast the moment I was outside Winslow.

“Anyway, apparently, for me to be walking around without a stoop is wrong. That if I look anything but defeated it’s a crime. That looking happy for once, that having a smile on my face, is high treason against Emma Barnes.” I muttered petulantly, scowling again.

Tim interrupted me again.

“Why can’t we hurt her? I know you said it’s illegal but surely we could hide it? Or I just do it and then hide in your basement forever?” Tim asked, still sounding peeved but somehow caring? It was confusing.

A promise… ‘I promise not to hurt you Emma. Best friends forever.’

If only that promise could have held.

“Well, Tim. If for no other reason we won’t because we’re better than them. We’re better people, more moral and more righteous. Also, because I promised. I promised Emma I would never hurt her and even if she broke her return promise, shattered it really, I won’t. I refuse. I will not break my promise if for no other reason than to prove to myself that I’m a good person. Promises should be kept, always.” I said, nodding seriously.

Tim grumbled a little but nodded in assent.

“I suppose you're right. Though I don’t like it.” Tim moaned, finally settling down and resuming his petting.

A sigh escaped my lips as he shifted the peas so he could stroke behind my ears. I liked it, okay? Stop judging me.

“We got sidetracked again.” I noted.

“We did.” Tim replied sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ll let you explain.”

I gave a small smile in thanks before taking up the story again.

“Anyway, today, started great. I felt happy, confident even. I knew I’d get bullied but I was sure I could weather it. What could Emma do when I had such a big secret in my chest? When I knew something they all didn’t? When I had a secret friend none of them could touch or scare off? You… you were a big help Tim, just by being here. So when Julia made all those comments in Math about loners being losers, and how I was a friendless freak… I just gave her a taunting smile. When Christine called me a slut in the corridor and taunted me about how I was spreading my legs to get boys to like me, I laughed. I honestly laughed out loud and just walked away. I mean, you like me and I don’t need to do that kind of thing to get you to like me, I just need to bring you books and cuddle you.” I said, giving Tim the biggest smile I could.

He just blushed while twiddling his tentacles.

“It couldn’t last though. Word got around. No way it couldn’t really. So, after I finished computer class I tried to squirrel myself away on the far side of the football field for lunch hour. Fucking jocks must have ratted me out though as Emma found me after only 10 minutes; I’d just barely finished my chicken wrap. Anyway, Emma arrived because no way am I ever allowed to be happy in her little high school world.” I complained, sneering at the concept of Emma’s little fiefdom.

“Emma and her friends, they all crowded around me. It’s what they usually do. Gather around and then act like they’re talking to each other and pretend I’m not there. Except all they talk about is me and just keep insulting me. I’m ugly, friendless, a loser, stupid, fat, anorexic, a slut, a virgin… It’s stupid. Half the time they contradict each other and barely any of it even makes sense. It… it still hurts though. No matter how stupid it is, it hurts. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words create school shooters you stupid bitches.” I snarled, getting lost in the memory.

Thankfully Tim chose that moment to let my legs sink fully into his body. His flesh molding to encase them and his back sinking to keep my comfortable recline, forming a sort of furrow in his body. Looking down I could see my legs vanishing into him with some of his body mounding up to cover my legs all the way up to my hips. My lower lip trembled as part of him humped up to press against my damp panties. Oh god. Oh god.

My breath hitched as my body betrayed me once more, my hips jerking to press into that awkwardly placed bump. Trying my best though I ignored those disgusting feelings and just hoped Tim wouldn’t notice how damp my panties were or the way my hips were trembling. Or if he did, that what that meant was something he’d forgotten. God, I was sick.

Successfully distracted I resumed my tale, trying to distract myself now.

“B-But yeah, they p-pissed me off. Not enough that I did anything, nothing beyond a scowl anyway. I-I try to be a good person, you know? So I just… endured, I guess. I just t-tried to think about other things to distract me. I thought about what I’d learned at the end of computer class, things I n-needed to tell you, just… you. I thought about you.” I said, helplessly shrugging and trying to ignore the way tiny little tentacles… cilia? Whatever. The way thousands of tiny nubs were now massaging my whole legs.

Tim squirmed delightedly at that.

“Really Taylor?” Tim gushed. “You thought about me?”

I raised my eyebrow, giving Tim an amused smile. He picked up on it, curling up a little in embarrassment.

“Oh, right. Sorry. No interrupting.”

Shaking my head… Ow. Okay, bad idea. I winced as pain shot from the lump on my head.

“It’s okay Tim. Now, where was I, oh yeah. Emma. Yeah, she didn’t like me ignoring her. Not one bit.” I sighed, feeling defeated.

“I don’t even know who it was. I didn’t see them and I guess Emma had just been the distraction that whole time. Anyway, I made a mistake since I didn’t keep an eye out behind me. I don’t think it was Sophia at least, I barely saw her all day. Sounded like guys as well, and there were at least two of them.” The words slipped out, sounding just tired now.

“They dropped a trash can on my head. I mean a real can. You know the kind around school?” I asked, frowning when Tim shook his tentacles in the negative.

“Schools in Brockton Bay normally have these old cans, I think they were oil drums or something once. Metal anyway. They cut the top off and chain them to metal posts so kids don’t run off with them, or, you know, do exactly what they did and drop them on someone. When they dropped it though it cracked me on the head and trash went everywhere. I’m just glad it was pretty empty and there was no fluid in there, though I’ll still need a shower.” I moaned, both figuratively and literally. I leaned back further as I talked, relishing the attention Tim was showering me with. It felt so good.

“After I’d finally fought my way free Emma and her friends had fled. So all I could do was pick myself up off the ground and shake off the rest of the trash. There was a banana peel in my hair. I like my hair, it’s my only really nice feature.” I said, grimacing at the memory of that filth tarnishing my only link to my mom’s good looks.

Tim derailed me again though.

“No it’s not! Well, I mean, um, your hair is very pretty. So long and silky and curly. But you have a nice smile too! So big and warm, especially when you laugh. You have pretty eyes, like rich chocolate. And, um, you’re super cute!” Tim insisted, his tentacles waving wildly as he emphasized his points.

I decided not to shake my head again. That had hurt.

“You don’t have to be nice you know. I know what I look like, and that’s—” I began only to get cut off again. Seriously?

“Adorable.” Tim interjected.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes.

“Sure. Adorable. Whatever you say.” I muttered, too woozy to argue.

A few moments passed before Tim gently poked my side, earning something between a snort and a giggle. I was ticklish from all the touching.

“So what happened then?” Tim asked.

Oh, right. What happened. I was telling that. Stupid brain getting distracted by stupid, cute tentacles.

“Ah, so then I got up? Oh, I said that already. Right, so then I went to see the nurse as my head was so sore. She was kind of a bitch but also sympathetic? It’s hard to describe, like she believed I was injured but not the how. No one ever does because Emma’s Miss Popular. But my head really hurt and had a lump so she had to believe that when she checked me out. Because I was dizzy though she said I couldn’t go to class and gave me a note to go home. She also wouldn’t let me take an ice-pack because they’re expensive and she said I wouldn’t bring it back. Even though I would. When I complained she just told me to go put frozen peas on my head or ice in a bag and put the bag on my head to reduce the swelling.” I rambled. My sentences were horrible, disjointed and I just couldn’t shut up.

Was… Was this what a concussion felt like? Did it turn me into a motor mouth? I… needed to focus. Stop it. But it was too hard.

“So after that I left and no one stopped me because it was class by then. There was no one around to stop me. Then I caught the bus home; had to show the driver my note because he wouldn’t let me on otherwise because it was school time. Then next thing I really knew I was stumbling up the stairs and shoving my key in the lock. After that I know I got in but it’s kind of a blur. Next thing I remember is you, Tim. You were there. I… I just knew it would be okay then. That you would look after me. I’m safe with you. You make me feel safe.” I said, finishing in a whisper.

Tim just squeezed me tighter, my whole body wrapped in glorious affection with the world's warmest and softest hug. It was wonderful as tentacles slithered all over me; running between my fingers as I clutched back at them, curling around my shoulders, sneaking beneath my shirt to rub circles on my belly and its growing paunch… I was pretty out of shape honestly. The hug distracted me though as Tim’s body vibrated lightly behind me, massaging my back while the nubs encasing my legs kept rubbing circles all over; wriggling between my toes, squirming over the soles of my feet, rubbing circles on my upper thighs which felt way too good.

I moaned as Tim kept tending to me. I liked this so much. I-I-I loved it. I loved it!

Tim seemed to like it too as he crooned in delight, that distracting bulge pushing even harder against my damp panties making me blush even more.

“I’m so glad Taylor. It makes me so happy that I make you feel safe because you make me feel safe too. I know I can trust you. Everyone else just screams or tries to hurt me, and while you screamed too you gave me hugs and books and talked to me when no one else would. Thank you Taylor, you’re the best friend I could ever want. So don’t, don’t put yourself down anymore. Whatever those girls say to you is wrong. It’s, um, what was it, er, evil! Yeah, evil. They’re evil too.” Tim decided, nodding to himself.

Then he turned his focus back on me even as my eyelids were drooping. I didn’t feel tired but something was dragging my eyelids down as my eyes tried to roll up.

Feeling Tim’s gaze on me though I forced them back open and looked at him.

“Taylor, who are they? Who are these girls who keep hurting you? You called them Emma and Sophia? But Emma was your friend? Why are they bullying you? What can I do? Please tell me. Please, Taylor.” Tim begged more tentacles crowding around wherever I looked.

I opened my mouth and froze. I… couldn’t do it, could I? For over a year I hadn’t told dad. Never had I mentioned to him I was being bullied. He had enough on his plate without my problems… even if I wanted him to ask, wanted him to see I was hurting, wanted him to reach out and help me. He hadn’t though and now it was too late to tell him.

But this? Now? Now with someone asking who I trusted? But Tim couldn’t do anything. What would telling him achieve other than shoving my problems onto him too? I couldn’t do that to my friend.

Could I?

Tim seemed to think I could.

“Please?”

My resolve cracked. Emotions I’d thought long since repressed spilling out. Fear and hurt; the pain of Emma’s betrayal and the humiliation I felt from her daily ‘pranks.’ Anger and hate; the anger I felt at the apathy of authority, the uncaring nature of my teachers and classmates and my hate for Maison and Sophia. The daily torment I felt having to hold this all inside… and the anguish I felt that I couldn’t even ask dad for help. The soul-crushing despair that nothing would ever change and that… and that…

And that Emma was right. That I was a useless, worthless, ugly, stupid, loser.

Between sobs it all came tumbling out. While tentacles kept wiping my tears away I haltingly told Tim of my life and my tormentors.

I spoke about Madison Clements. She was the sweet girl, the cute one whose smile lied that butter wouldn’t even melt in her mouth. A short girl with a good tan and mousey brown hair in a bob cut and who always wore clothes designed to make her look ‘cute.’ I mean, what kind of girl wears glitter at 15? Madison, that’s who. The girl who got along well with nearly everyone and seemed to have a million friends always willing to do her a favor. Even the teachers bought her act and pandered to her.

More than I envied Madison’s cute looks or easy friendships though, I despised her. I despised her twisted sense of humor and sickly smile as she cheerfully bullied me. It disgusted me when she stole my homework and passed my hard work off as her own. It humiliated me when she shot spitballs into my hair and got others to join in too. She just made it worse even when she spilled things on my stuff, ruining what meager possessions I owned.

Then there was Sophia Hess, the school track star. The black girl with the runner's build and black hair always pulled back in a ponytail. Sophia was one of Winslow’s ‘elite’ and ‘up and coming’ athletes who routinely got her name called out in assembly for winning some event. She was a tom-boy through and through, corded muscles beneath black skin, with long legs and decent height. She was pretty but tough, sort of like a lioness, but her personality was anything but. There was nothing noble about her.

Sophia was the most physical of my bullies. She loved to hurt me, to bruise me. She was the one who tripped me down the stairs, who shoved me into walls between classes, or smacked stuff out of my hands and pushed me over when I bent to pick it up. In gym she loved to humiliate me, either getting the guys to pick on me or just beating me up herself. Sophia had no trouble getting the coach to look away so she could knock me to the ground and skin my knee.

Worst of all though… Worst of all was Emma Barnes. She was my best friend once upon a time. We grew up sharing everything. And then one day we weren’t as she stabbed me in the back. As a person she was so pretty, a model even. Flawless white skin and wavy red hair with bright blue eyes. She had an hourglass figure I would have killed for; preferably her. Even the other girls were jealous, I heard as much even as I watched them simper around her, all while Emma played the role of popular high school student to a T. She was a living stereotype, the high school queen bee complete with bitchy attitude and penchant for bullying.

Emma loved to insult me, to relentlessly remind me how ugly and unpopular I was. She spread rumors and pretended innocence when guys tried to buy me or sleazy assholes offered drugs. What made it so bad though is that Emma knew me. I said we’d been closer than sisters and I meant it. Once upon a time we knew everything about each other. Our favorite ice-cream, when we’d got our first periods, when we’d each started taking the pill, even our greatest fears and worst memories. Now she used all those little secrets, those I’d told her in confidence and those I didn’t even know I’d told her. She used them all and turned them into weapons to stab me with, to twist the knife of betrayal in my back again, and again, and again.

I poured my heart out. All the hurt, all the pain, all the suffering. Everything I’d been bottling up for a year. It all came spilling out. I felt like I talked for days, but I’m sure it wasn’t that long… hours at most.

Most of it was petty, I know. What did getting gum in my hair matter when the Slaughterhouse 9 existed? What worth was my getting tripped over in gym compared to the city of Madison getting quarantined? Why were my tears important when entire families had been torn apart by the Three Blasphemies in Berlin just last week?

But… It hurt. It still hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. It hurt that no one cared, that my every attempt to get help was rebuffed or undermined. It hurt that I had no one to turn to, no one to talk with, that I was so lonely all the time. I just wanted a friend and for someone to make the pain to stop. I wanted someone to help me and hold me and make everything better. Someone to just take over for me so I didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

In the end I petered out into useless whimpers and sniffling, barely able to see and unable to talk. And now Tim would leave me. He’d see how pathetic I was, how selfish and stupid I was. He’d realize just what a loser he’d been hanging out with and—

“It’s okay, Taylor.” Tim whispered in my ear. “It’s okay. You’re not alone anymore and you never will be again.”

I didn’t… didn’t understand.

“What do you mean?” I asked, half afraid half… I didn’t want to admit it. Admitting what I felt would mean it could be taken away.

Tim pulled all the tentacles holding me tight. I was squeezed all over as I felt Tim rippling all around me.

“I mean I won’t betray you. I mean I won’t leave you. I mean I’ll stay with you forever and hold you and care for you and lo—, um, look after you. Er, so long as you’ll have me.” Tim said, finishing sheepishly, almost like he expected me to reject him.

I couldn’t do that. Not then, not ever. Not… not when…

“Forever? I, you mean, you’ll be my friend? Forever?” I asked dubiously. How could someone promise that to me?

Tim nodded, tentacles swaying.

“Uh-huh. Forever. I will stay with you so long as you’ll keep me.” Tim declared imperiously.

I couldn’t help the wet snort-like giggle that escaped me.

“You do realize that means you’re going to be here forever, right?” I asked, hoping… I… Yeah. Hoping. There. I said it. I admitted it. I had hope.

“Mmhmm. I know. But so long as I can cuddle you then even forever will be over too soon.” Tim replied, stroking my cheek as he said it.

It sounded so corny, but feeling the absolute sincerity in his words…

“Thank you, Tim. I… I don’t have the words too… How can I repay you?” I asked, hoping there was some way I could pay Tim back for being such a good friend. For being what I needed. For being everything I needed.

Tim wriggled delightedly, I could feel his happiness all around me. Literally. His tentacles were all vibrating and it made my eyes roll up for a second as the mound pressed against my panties also vibrated for a few moments.

“Ohhhhhhh.”

I couldn’t help it. I moaned. I moaned like a fucking whore. Whatever the hell that feeling was, those jolts shooting from my pussy… I… No! No, I was a sick fuck! Goddamnit!

Tim seemed even more delighted by the noise I made, vibrating again and drawing another moan from me. My eyes twitched, rolling as he vibrated a third time. Thankfully I managed to bite my lip before I let out another of those disgusting moans.

Tim seemed disappointed by the lack of sound though. And that just made me feel even worse for feeling that way.

“Well, you can keep making those cute sounds.” Tim said, poking my lip where it was caught between my teeth. Then the bump between my legs shifted, moving up until it practically covered my whole vagina. “And you can keep making that delicious smell… Wow, it even tastes good!”

Well… I-It w-wouldn’t be w-wrong to let go s-since he asked r-r-right?

Releasing my lip I moaned again, crying out like a total slut as I went limp in Tim’s arms. The swirling on my thighs was just too good, the feeling in my toes too much, and the way he was pressing against that place... I didn’t want it to end. It was wrong, I knew that, but it didn’t feel wrong.

Still… this. Ah. This couldn’t go on. Something was coiling in my stomach and it frightened me. Oh! I couldn’t let that happen just because my friend was trying to comfort me and was too good at it. Especially because it was my friend.

“Thanks Tim. You’re the best.” I said, sniffling a little again. How was I so lucky to make such a good friend? Even if he didn’t look human he was more humane than any of the girls at school. What did that say about people, I wonder? Thoughts for later, I had places I needed to be… Even If I didn’t want this hug to end.

“Hey, Tim.” I asked muzzily, trying to think clearly through all the things I was feeling and the headache that had set in.

“Yes, Taylor?” He replied, tentacles cocking inquisitively. Heh. Cocking. It was probably my concussion but some of his tentacles kind of looked like cocks now I thought about it. Long, white cocks ready to…

I cut that thought off viciously.

“Could you take me back upstairs, please? I kind of need to be there when Dad gets home. Need to show him the nurse's note. Maybe go to the doctor too.” I explained, doing my best to impress on Tim that it wasn’t his fault but also I needed to leave… even if I didn’t want to. But I really needed to as well… I could feel that my panties were practically soaked by now.

I could only imagine what would Tim think of me if he knew what it meant. What a sick and twisted pervert he’d call me.

Tim just nodded though, as if what I’d said was the most sensible thing in the world.

“Okay Taylor. I can do that. Do you want me to lay you back on the couch?” Tim asked, shifting a little as he spoke.

“Ahhhhh.” Another breathless moan escaped me as Tim’s shifting rubbed the bump across my damp panties and sent little jolts through me. Still, I retained enough of rational thought to stammer a reply. “I-I m-mean yes. Couch. Please put me back on the c-couch.”

Tim nodded, shifting again forcing another moan out of me.

“Okay, Taylor. But just… can we cuddle a little longer? Five more minutes? Please?” Tim begged, once again proving eyes were superfluous to adorable looks of pleading.

I shouldn’t have. I really shouldn’t have, but… Damn it, that offer was too tempting. I blame my poor decision-making on the concussion.

“Okay. F-Five more minutes.” I whimpered.

I couldn’t see Tim smile. He didn’t have a mouth. But the way he squeezed me and hummed let me know he was grinning like he’d just won the world’s greatest prize.

“Yay! Thank you, Taylor. Hugs with you are the best.” Tim said, sounding so happy and carefree.

Then Tim kept hugging me as I gave up and simply reveled in the sensation. It was amazing. My legs felt like jelly as Tim kept stroking me, the way he swirled tiny wet tendrils across my inner thighs in ever shifting circles making me melt. I twitched whenever he reached between my toes, little tentacles curling around them and across my soles. My arms weren’t doing any better either, there were even a few tentacles coiled through my armpits now which felt oddly nice while others looped around my hands. I couldn’t help the way I grabbed them back, stroking Tim as best as I could, or at least what I could reach. The tentacles across my chest were almost torture with the way they kept brushing my nipples and sending little jolts through me that shot straight to my stomach. Stupid, painfully erect nipples.

So, even as my eyes rolled up and I moaned again, I made a vow.

I could never tell Tim how he made me feel. It wouldn’t be fair on him.

* * *

“You’re staying home tomorrow.”

I blinked sluggishly.

“Why?” I asked, unsure but prodding the issue. I wasn’t displeased, just… wary.

Dad sighed, and gave me a flat look across the kitchen table.

“Taylor, the Doctor said you had a mild concussion and needed to rest. Now, you may not be as versed in Doctorese as me, but rest means bed; just like how ‘do not operate heavy machinery’ means don’t drive your car. Everyone always thinks of a forklift.” Dad finished with a chuckle.

I blinked owlishly at that.

“It doesn’t?” I asked, incredulous. Had TV lied to me?

“It doesn’t.” Dad confirmed. TV had lied to me!

Okay, maybe I wasn’t thinking entirely straight… clearly. I was thinking straight but not clearly because there was no other way I should be thinking right now. Obviously.

Dad somehow ignored my grimace at my internal chastisement.

“So that means you’re staying home and in bed tomorrow.” Dad said, sitting across from me at the kitchen table, the empty box the only remains of our bought pizza. The table was old but well-loved, a hardwood table that grandpa had made from the salvage of a fishing vessel, the teak deck now our table.

A jolt of pain from my skull made wince. Okay, maybe bed did sound like good idea. Also, not tilting your head to look at things while on nostalgia trips.

“I… Okay dad. You’ll call the school?” I asked, feeling better but still not that great. The pizza in my stomach seemed to be helping at least. Pizza always did.

Dad nodded then, his glasses slipping down his nose a little. He pushed them back up before giving me a grim smile.

“I most certainly will. And I’ll be giving them a piece of my mind. To just let one of their students get assaulted and not even have an investigation? That stinks of a cover-up. You’re sure you don’t know who those boys were?” Dad asked me again.

I nodded tiredly, ignoring the throbbing this cause as best I could.

“Yes, Dad, I told you. I was on the field talking with some girls when two boys dropped the bin on me. None of us saw who they were. They had sweaters tied around their faces.” I said, the guilt in my stomach curling uncomfortably at the falsehood. It wasn’t a lie per se; I really had been talking with some girls. They’d just been bullying me. No one could identify the boys and I had no idea if they’d covered their faces. So, a stretching of the truth but not a lie.

It still made me feel uncomfortable. But I couldn’t burden dad with my problems. Burdening Tim had been bad enough and he’d begged me to.

A sigh escaped dad, long and slow, like a balloon deflating and his anger seemed to fade with it.

“I’m sorry Taylor. I should have never let you go to Winslow. Arcadia would have been a much better school for you to go to.” Dad apologized, sounding so very tired.

I winced at that. I had been the one who had asked to go Winslow after all. I’d wanted to because that was where Emma was going since she didn’t have the grades for Arcadia like I did. Emphasis on the ‘did.’ After a year at Winslow my grades were down majorly, though not quite in the toilet yet. At least I was still passing everything, though not for a lack of trying on Emma’s part to change that. Also, Winslow over Arcadia for Emma? Heh. Shows how good my decision-making was.

“It was my decision.” I replied, trying to take the burden I’d made back. “It’s not your fault. I’ll just have to make the best of it, it’s only high school after all. Once I go to college no one will care anymore, right?”

I gave dad the best smile I could, trying to ease his fears. It seemed to work too as dad actually smiled at that, even if it was just a small one.

“You’re right about that at least. Just try to keep your grades up, okay? I know you can do better than a B in English.” Dad gently chided, leaning back in his wooden chair.

I winced again. I really couldn’t do better, not with the number of my essays that went ‘missing.’ I got nearly all A’s or A+ for what I did hand in, but my missing assignments had dragged my grade down.

“Okay, Dad, I’ll try. I’ve still got those Math worksheets to complete. I can do them tomorrow.” I demurred, trying to get the conversation back on safer ground.

Dad rolled his eyes and gave me a… I wasn’t sure. A fond look? Sort of pleased maybe?

“You’re supposed to be resting kiddo. Now, go to bed. Doctor’s orders.” Dad said, pushing himself away from the table and standing up. “I’ll clean up, you head on upstairs.”

I sighed, resigned. I shouldn’t feel so bad for having to go sleep, especially not when sleep had been my favorite thing for so long. Sleep was an escape from the world, where for up to even 10 hours I’d been able to hide from my problems. Now though, now I just wanted to hang out with Tim and read together. And also to not think about whatever it was I was feeling around him. Stupid perverted body.

So marching upstairs I let myself feel a little sour. Even if Dad had been great when he got home, panicking at seeing me lying on the couch with an ice pack. The moment he’d seen the lump on my head, a goose egg he’d called it, Dad had rushed me to the doctor’s. It had been a little emergency after-hours surgery, one in the Docks. But Dad had said it was reputable and the place the Dock Workers Union had always used for when someone on the night shift hurt themselves… when they’d had a night shift. Sadly the glory days of Brockton Bay with the reconstruction of New York in the late 90s were long gone.

Anyway, I felt a little sour about having to sleep in my own bed. Dad would probably check on me later and if I wasn’t there he’d throw another fit. I wouldn’t be able to go sleep with Tim tonight. On. Sleep on Tim. Stupid perverted brain.

So, even if I was really sleepy, even if my eyes were growing heavy just lying there under my blankets… I couldn’t help the pang of regret at not getting the chance to say goodnight to Tim.

All well, I guess he’d just have to accept my apology gift of spending the day with him tomorrow.

A final thought occurred as my eyes drifted closed, putting a smile on my lips. I would get to spend a whole extra day with my friend. Huh. Maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. The First Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading by the amazing Cailin and End of Line.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

I rolled my eyes as my dad fretted. Lying back in bed as light streamed in the window I looked the picture of an invalid. My head was wrapped in bandages and they were messing up my hair. Still clad in my sleeping shirt, I leaned back against a pile of pillows. My only regret was that it was a single bed. Okay, not my only regret, I had a few. For instance, it wasn’t very comfy either.

Fuck, Tim had spoiled me. Beds were officially ruined forever.

“I’m sure, dad.” I sighed, making a little shooing motion with my hand.

Dad still seemed dubious, a frown emphasizing his receding hairline.

Leaning back a bit further I tried not to look annoyed. I just wanted him to  _ go  _ already. Sure, the attention was nice but I had  _ plans. _

“My headache is better today and the lump is almost gone, you said so yourself. I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to remember to eat lunch. Besides, I’m just going lie about and read all day.” And cuddle. That part I didn’t mention though. I’m sure dad wouldn’t have approved.

Finally seeming placated dad let a wry grin cross his face.

“You really are your mother’s daughter. Okay then, if you’re sure. Remember, lunch is in the fridge.” Dad said, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

As he left, dad still shot me one last worried look from the doorway. I just shooed him again and he gave me another of those small smiles before heading off. Then came the familiar creaks and groans of the stairs with their loose boards, followed by the  **bang** of the front door. Maybe a minute later the stuttering rumble of dad’s truck sprang to life and then slowly faded away as he headed off.

I was glad he hadn’t hung around longer. Not in a mean way! I meant, well… I couldn’t just take all his time, even if I was injured. Dad had a lot of responsibilities and I know he had a hard enough time making ends meet without taking time off. Especially if that time was just to look after me. No, there were plenty more people counting on him. Even if I did want him to maybe pay a little more attention.

Shrugging off my melancholy was easy though. So easy in fact, that all it took was sliding off my covers.

What did it matter if dad wasn’t there to look after me? There was someone who I would much rather have do that, someone who would love doing it too. A friend who adored me.

Making my way out of my room, I had to shuffle carefully. My feet were clad in socks because even if it was light outside at seven am it was still cold inside. Well, at least our house was. I was shivering even, dressed in just a shirt, panties, and socks. I... I was looking forward to my hug, okay? Tim liked having as much skin contact as possible. He liked it when he could play with my thighs and honestly? So did I. I… I really liked it. Was that so wrong of me?

The anticipation alone was enough to make me blush.

Navigating around my empty cereal bowl wasn’t too hard despite the socks I was wearing. The same couldn’t be said of the stairs, sadly. The old wood of the staircase wasn’t carpeted and felt slippery underfoot. To make it worse, I’d thrown my school bag over one shoulder and the heavy bag was unbalancing me. Still, I managed somehow and I quickly found myself at the basement door.

As I reached for the door handle, I found that my hand was trembling. Why? I wasn’t nervous. Okay, maybe a little, but not enough to make me tremble. My head felt fine today. The dizziness and the wooziness from yesterday were gone. All that remained was a dull ache to remind me of my concussion. So why was I shaking?

Oh. I was that excited? Really body?  _ Really? _

Apparently, the answer was ‘yes’ because, as I reached down, I found that my panties were already damp. Tim hadn’t even done anything yet! Stupid perverted body! Why did it have to betray me so? Nothing would ever come of it.

A shuddering breath wracked me. I wouldn’t cry. I  _ refused _ to cry. Not about something so stupid. Fucking concussion making me so fucking emotional.

Shoving my conflicting feelings aside I reached for the door handle. My feelings could be put off. I owed Tim a thank you for listening to me babble yesterday, for comforting me as I poured my heart out. And I knew there was nothing he would want more than to spend the day with me. He’d said so and… and there was nothing I wanted more either.

Having a friend again… I’d forgotten how good it felt.

“Tim?” I called, looking down into the poorly lit basement. The small windows along the edges really didn’t do much.

“Taylor! You’re back!” Tim cheered, his tentacles all swiveling to look at me from his end of the room.

Practically skipping down the stairs I laughed. I couldn’t help it. I was just so happy that I laughed. Before I even reached the bottom Tim’s tentacles were reaching out to me. I dropped my bag, hearing it  **thunk** and bounce down the stairs. I didn’t care though. I was too giddy, excited as I grabbed hold of a tentacle that had come close. Feeling that familiar warm softness in my hand I couldn’t help the grin that stretched my lips.

“Catch me!” I shouted, throwing myself off the last few steps.

It was stupid. Insane even. I’d just thrown myself into a dive from which there would be no recovery, no soft landing. I had a concussion, a head injury, and I was throwing myself into danger. I was literally putting myself in a position where I would surely be injured without help, where I would have to trust someone else to save me.

And he did.

“Caught you!” Tim said, tentacles wrapping around my waist and arms as I fell. Then I was being lifted, more tentacles wrapping around my thighs as Tim carried me over to him.

Then he set me down.

My feet didn’t quite land properly and I stumbled for a few moments before I caught my balance. Even before I was steady on my feet though I was looking at Tim. Hurt. Confused. Was he… rejecting me?

Then he cut down my depressing thoughts before they could get going.

“Um, Taylor? Can I hug you now?” Tim asked, twiddling a pair of tentacles anxiously.

I paused then. Tim thought he… Of course. Stupid! I’d told him he needed to ask permission and to not just go do things like that. But I wanted him to. I… I didn’t care. I’d only objected because I hadn’t felt in control. No. That wasn’t it. Because I thought I  _ should _ be in control. Because at school I so rarely was. At school I was bullied, humiliated, and hurt. I hated  _ not _ being in control. I hated letting those three bitches make me feel so  _ hopeless, _ so  _ powerless. _ I… I didn’t want to feel like that. Not when I was scared.

But now? Here with Tim? I wasn’t scared. Tim would never hurt me. I… I was in control and I should  _ be _ in control… But I didn’t want to be? I just… I wanted Tim to hold me. I just wanted him to pick me up and hug me and damn what anyone else said. I  _ liked _ it when he held me. I liked it when he bound my limbs. When I felt safe, cared for, but also helpless. Vulnerable. I trusted him and that changed those feelings, made them… No. No, it was wrong. A  _ betrayal. _ Mom had always told me that I needed to be strong and I tried so  _ hard _ to be strong.

That… That didn’t mean I couldn’t want my friend to just hug me, right?

As I thought, I looked around. There, still waiting for my permission, were all the tentacles that had caught me. Except instead of hugging me they were poised and ready, waiting to wrap me up back up in warmth, softness, and comfort; to hold me and protect me.

That’s when something clicked. I wasn’t sure what it was or if it was even really a click but…

I didn’t want Tim to keep asking if he could hug me. I just wanted him to  _ do it _ because that was what I wanted. I could… let go. I wouldn’t be hurt here.

So I smiled, to let him know it was okay and that I was happy. So very happy.

“Of course you can.” I said. But before I could say anything else I was being bound and lifted.

Warm and soft. Strong and flexible. Those were just some of the many words I could use to describe the tentacles that were wrapped around me. As I was set down on Tim’s back I felt him shifting around to make a perfect bed for me to lie on. I wasn’t sure if I was glad or disappointed when his body didn’t open up to make pockets for my legs again.

Oh, wait. He could always do that later, couldn’t he?

My hips jerked at the thought and I had to close my eyes. Caught somewhere between chastising myself for the desire and feeling exhilaration at the idea, I whimpered.

Unfortunately, Tim heard me.   


“Taylor? Are you okay? Am I squeezing too tight?” Tim asked, sounding worried.

Immediately his tentacles began to loosen leaving me feeling exposed and…

I grabbed at them.

“No!” I gasped. “No, Tim. That’s not… Please. You didn’t do anything wrong. It just… It just felt so nice.”

Tim paused, as if confused. Then, slowly, he rebound me, tentacles once more coiling tight about my arms and legs, holding my waist down and forcing me into his soft bulk. It felt so good. I wanted to feel like this  _ all  _ the time.

So I screwed up my courage and plunged ahead.

“Tim, there’s something I need to t-tell you. Something I w-want you to d-do for me.” I said, stuttering as my lip trembled.

Could I really do this? Could I give this up? I was scared. Giving this up would be a betrayal of mom, admitting that I… that I  _ liked it _ when Tim had me at his mercy. Feeling like this with Tim was so very different than at school, it felt like almost something else entirely. At school it was  _ terrifying, _ here it… it made my legs squirm and my hips want to buck.

God, I was  _ sick. _ I still wanted to do it though.

The reassuring squeeze Tim gave me brought me back to myself. Feeling that comfort surrounding me, the unwavering affection and trust Tim had shown me… It was all the answer I needed. Tim knew what I wanted; he liked me and cared for me. There was no one else I trusted more. Not even dad. The least I could do was give him just as much trust back.

His next words only reaffirmed my decision.

“What is it? I’ll do anything for you Tay-tay! Um, what is you want me to do?” Tim asked, sounding confused. I hadn’t asked much of him before after all, let alone making it sound so serious.

Taking a deep breath I asked him.

“Could you stop asking for permission? Please?” I whispered, afraid of what I’d said but also feeling oddly exhilarated. It felt  _ wrong _ to give in but it also felt so  _ right. _

“Permission? To hug you?” Tim clarified, still sounding confused. “But… Didn’t you say I needed to ask before picking you up? That I shouldn’t just do that?”

I nodded. I had said that.

“I did. And you still shouldn’t just pick up random strangers. They might take offense. But… But I’m not a stranger right? You, you’re my… We’re best friends, right?” I asked in a small voice.

I knew the answer. I did! But I still felt so vulnerable right then. If Tim decided that he—

“Of course! You’re my best friend Taylor! Never doubt that, um, ever? Wait,  _ never ever _ doubt that. That’s how you say it, right?” Tim asked, a tentacle nuzzling my cheek as he talked.

Nuzzling the tiny tendril back, I nodded.

“Uh-huh. That’s how you say it. And since you’re my best friend Tim, I… I w-want you to s-stop asking for m-my permission to h-hug me.” I stammered, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

Tentacles cocked inquisitively at me, as if confused by what I’d said.

“You want me to… not ask you if I can hug you? Do… do you, um, do you not want hugs anymore?” Tim said, sounding as vulnerable as I felt.

Feeling his tentacles curl away from me I grabbed them and pulled them close. Tim didn’t resist, letting me wrap his tentacles back around my thighs and pull them back about my waist, even letting me slip them under my shirt. Cautiously his other tentacles slid back into place, holding me but not as tight as before.

“No. Tim, I… I give you permission. I give you permission  _ forever. _ Y-You can p-pick me up whenever you like, you c-can hug me whenever you like. I w-want you to s-stop asking and just d-do it. Just pick me up and hug me w-whenever you like. I want you to. I w-want it.” I stammered, blushing like a tomato as I gave my friend permission to do with me as he wanted.

Wait, not like that! Even if that didn’t sound so…

That thought got strangled. I was  _ not  _ going to ruin my only friendship.

Tim seemed confused but also a little excited.

“Really? You really mean that Taylor? That, er, that I can hug you whenever I want to? That you, um, want me to just pick you up whenever I feel like it? Ahhh, you do know that means I’m probably going to hold you forever, right? You mean the world to me and I don’t want to let you go.” Tim said, sounding breathless. Which was silly; tentacle people don’t breathe.

I nodded anyway, silly or not.

“Uh-huh. I… I want it, okay? I want you to just hug me. And if that means I never get to touch the ground again? I’m okay with that.” I said, trying to keep a level stare as my cheeks did their best to spontaneously self-combust.

“Thank you, Taylor!” Tim cheered, rocking back and forth, laughing in delight like I had earlier.

I ended up giggling too as more and more tentacles shifted from his body to wrap around me until only my head was free, the rest of me covered in an ever-shifting mass of white.

“You’re welcome, Tim. I don’t want you to ever not hug me again, okay? So just do it.” I said, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. Though the butterflies in my stomach made me feel a little ill.

Tim hummed in contentment, snuggling against me as I just lay back and  _ let go. _ Just… surrendering.

It was  _ amazing. _ It felt so  _ good. _ To be able to trust someone like this was something I hadn’t even  _ known  _ I wanted. To be able to trust anyone was hard for me, but now that I had? It felt  _ right. _ I trusted Tim. He was so strong he could rip me apart in an instant if he so desired. But he didn’t want to and he never would. Tim didn’t want to hurt me, he wanted to  _ protect  _ me. He had so much power in his tentacles yet he held me so gently. He just wrapped me up in comfort and kindness whenever he got the chance. I trusted him and he trusted me. This feeling, it wasn’t like anything I’d felt before. To be able to just… to just  _ relax _ and let someone else look after me. To just lie back and  _ trust  _ someone else so completely. My head felt bubbly with the sheer  _ joy  _ of it.

Of course, Tim just had to reinforce it and make me feel even better but also  _ worse _ . Stupid perverted emotions.

“So Taylor, what did you, um, what did you want to do today? You’re supposed to be taking it easy, right? Did, did you just want to read again?” Tim asked, sounding hopeful.

I smiled sadly at that. As much fun as that sounded, as much as I  _ wanted _ to do just that… I couldn’t.

“Sorry, Tim. I can’t. I’ve got to do my Math homework. Madison stole my summer homework so now I’m doing make-up worksheets to not drop a grade.” I grumbled, annoyed that that sycophantic bitch had cost me precious reading and cuddling time. Cuddling is amazing, okay? Especially with the way Tim was now stroking my head.

“Ahhh.” I sighed, relaxing for a moment as Tim petted me.

Tim wiggled at my breathy noise.

“So cute!” Tim gushed, before he too sighed.

How do you even sigh without lungs? Wait, how did Tim even talk without lungs? After a moment's consideration, I deemed it unimportant and chalked it up to super-powers. It was as good an explanation as any.

Then Tim continued.

“So, your math… is it in your bag?” He asked, indicating the bag I dropped on the stairs earlier.

I nodded, about the only action I could take.

“Yeah, it’s in there.” I said.

Tim perked up at that.

“Okay, let me get it for you then.” Tim said, a tentacle extending out before I could even say anything. Not that I would have anyway.

A few moments later Tim was holding my bag and carefully pulling out my math work after opening it.

“This it?” He asked me, sounding curious as he poked the flimsy sheets.

I nodded again.

“Yes, that’s it. Could you put me down so I can do them?” I replied, already feeling a little sad at the thought of being let go.

Thankfully Tim had other ideas.

“Sorry Taylor, but you don’t get out of hugs that easy. When I said I’d be hugging you forever, I meant it.” Tim said, sounding entirely too self-satisfied.

I just raised an eyebrow at that. While I wasn’t displeased by any stretch I wasn’t quite sure how this would work. That feeling of helplessness returned and it was a struggle not to buck my hips.

Swallowing loudly, I forced myself to focus.

“O-Oh? And just how am I supposed to do my math then?” I said, my voice somewhere between breathless, amused, and dry. Dry humor? That was a thing, right?

Then Tim managed to surprise me.

“Like this!” He said.

Without warning, he spun on the spot and quickly squirmed over to the wall. His body shifted and I went from a comfortable recline to the world’s most comfy sitting position. My face maybe a little over two feet from the wall, Tim held the worksheets against it with four tentacles while a fifth had gotten a pen from somewhere. Pen firmly clasped in squishy appendage, Tim turned more tentacles to look at my surprised face.

“Okay Taylor, you do the work, I do the writing. Sound fair?” Tim asked. “You can teach me how and we’ll learn together.”

That was honestly pretty cunning of Tim. There was no way I could refuse now, not with him wanting me to teach him. Besides… I didn’t have to give up any hug time this way, didn’t have to stop feeling safe.

“Alright Tim, you win. I’ll tell you what to write and you write down the answers, okay? Just make sure you ask if you don’t understand what I’m doing. Otherwise, I can’t help you learn.” I said, grinning happily.

“Okay!” Tim chirruped.

“Alright, for problem ‘1 A’ we need to…”

* * *

Free.

I was free.

A smile split my face as I looked at my reflection. The bus’ window was grimy but I could see well enough. I was still the same skinny girl with a mouth too big for my face, the same thin lips and pointy nose, same wire-framed glasses. The eyes though, my eyes… They were different. There was something there now, something I had been missing. Even behind my glasses, there was a visible spark.

Happiness.

I had found happiness. When I had once never thought I’d be happy again I now couldn’t help but smile. Once I used to think all I had to look forward to in life was graduation. But now I had so much more. Friends are amazing, and Tim was the best friend there could be. Tim… He’d made what would have once been an okay week into something special.

As I rode the bus I reminisced, ignoring the odd stares some of the girls shot me. They were Emma’s friends and their opinions weren’t worth their weight in shit. Besides, they couldn’t do much to me anymore as this week had shown. After what had happened on Monday, well… The rest of my week had been, if not good, then at least decent.

Tuesday. Tuesday had been  _ great. _ After I’d done all my math worksheets Tim and I had spent the rest of the day reading. I'd lain back and let Tim play with me all day. By the end, I’d been a soaked mess again and I’d had to change my panties before dinner. But even if I was a pervert it had been worth it to make Tim happy.

Wednesday I’d been sad though. Going back to school had sucked and I knew Tim would be lonely no matter what he said. Still, it had been okay as everyone had given me a wide berth and without any of the usual taunts or bullying. Apparently, Dad shouting at Blackwell and threatening a lawsuit had managed to achieve something. We didn’t have the money for one and I doubted the peace would last, but going about school it was nice not to be accosted. Coming home to hugs had just made the day even better.

Thursday had been much the same, although there’d been a few more mutterings from some of Emma’s friends and Madison had dumped her pencil shavings in my bag during English. Still, a day with so little bullying was great, especially when Tim had tickled me again until I was shrieking with laughter. I’d felt so good after that that I’d barely made it back upstairs before dad came home. Putting my pants back on had nearly meant I wasn’t upstairs before he got through the door. That would have been awkward you see, especially as dad had been happy too. Apparently, the Mayor had signed a contract with the Dock Workers Association for a bunch of cleaning and restoration work of the local parks, and Dad had secured jobs for 20 of his guys. He’d even bought steaks to celebrate which were really tasty fried with butter.

And today, Friday… Well… Madison might have been back to her old tricks but no one else was. Sophia had been agitated stalking down the halls, but she had barely even glanced at me which was great. Even better, Emma still seemed to be ignoring me and most of her hangers on had followed suit. So all that had happened today was Madison shooting a pair of spitballs in my hair during English and that had been last period so it wasn’t too big an issue. Sure, it sucked and was annoying but I would just have to brush my hair out when I got home.

So, all in all, it was a  _ fantastic _ week by my standards. Sure, Monday had sucked but Tuesday had more than made up for it. The rest of the week had been boring as normal but with barely any bullying. That actually made the whole experience better despite the boredom. I guess high school was actually sort of okay when you weren’t being singled out by a bunch of bullies.

Sadly my musing didn’t take as long as my trip home and I ended up wondering what I could do this weekend with Tim. Maybe we could watch a movie, I could go rent something from the old video store and get some popcorn. Everyone knows it’s not a  _ real _ movie experience without popcorn.

That actually sounded kind of fun. But before I could plan much more the bus had reached my stop and I was literally skipping down the steps.

I was excited, okay? A  _ whole weekend _ with my best friend. It was going to be great!

Bounding up the front steps, I leaped over the rotten one and landed on the front porch. Stumbling for a moment I quickly regained my balance. The door proved to be a minor inconvenience as my key caught in the old lock. But even that only slowed me for a few moments before I was in. After dropping my bag by the front door I  _ ran _ for the basement. Throwing open the door I bounded down the stairs and, just like I had for the last four days,  _ threw _ myself out into space. And, just like the last four days, Tim caught me.

Giggling. Laughing. Just feeling all those strong tentacles winding around me filled me with joy. I just felt so happy I was laughing. Tim poking my sides just added to my squeals.

Next thing I knew was softness as I was pressed into Tim’s side. He held me there for a moment as I did my best to wrap my arms around him. I failed, he was too big, but I hugged as much of him as I could anyway.

“Hello, Taylor! How was your day?” Tim asked, laughing himself as he lifted me up high above him.

I couldn’t answer for a moment, too busy giggling as Tim flipped me upside down and around. Finally he settled me to lie across his back in what had quickly become my favorite place. Snuggling back into his delicious softness I sighed in contentment before finally answering.

“It was okay Tim. PE was just a lecture on abstinence for ‘health’, Intro Computing is still easy, and Math was boring as usual. English sucked a bit though. Madison shot a few spitballs in my hair, but that was it for bullying today. I think the whole trash thing might have  _ finally  _ scared them off.” I said, stretching my arms above my head.

I could feel Tim’s tentacles twinning around my arms as I stretched and grabbed them as they curled around my hands. More tentacles were curling around my body as Tim began to wrap me up. I… I even b-bucked my hips forward as he reached for my belt buckle. It was wrong but I really liked it, okay? I  _ liked _ the feeling of Tim’s tentacles as they snuck inside my shoes to pull them off. Or as they curled between my toes and yanked my socks off. I quivered as they slithered up my legs before pulling off my jeans. It was both humiliating and fun and… and… and it was  _ hot, _ okay? I loved how  _ helpless _ I felt as Tim stripped me. It was  _ exhilarating. _

It should have been frightening but I found it exciting. Knowing Tim would never hurt me, knowing he would  _ protect  _ me. Trusting him with my body made the whole experience feel  _ so good. _

I was sick but I was allowed this one thing, right?

Right?

Tim piped up then, finally done removing my clothing, leaving me in only the  _ barest  _ amount possible to remain decent.

“That’s no good Taylor. You shouldn’t have to put up with any of that. I’m sorry. Um, there anything I can do to help now?” Tim asked, sounding concerned.

Concerned. About me. Someone was  _ concerned  _ about  _ me. _ It was a  _ wonderful _ feeling.

Still, I shook my head, feeling the sticky lumps still stuck in my hair.

“No, sorry. I just need to brush out my hair and I’ll be fine. Though what you can do is…” I trailed off into another pleased sigh. Tim had started stroking at the small hollows behind my ears. It was oddly relaxing.

Tim seemed to be frowning to himself with the way his tentacles were curled. Then they suddenly brightened up, literally glowing with pale blue spots as they unfurled.

“Ohh! Idea!” Tim cried.

Before I could ask what he meant I felt his mass shift beneath me. Tilting my head back a little to look behind me I saw a rather large tentacle extending out of his main body. My breath hitched as it seemed to open, the end unfurling, splitting open much the same way as when Tim had swallowed my legs the other day. Just like then, the inside revealed hundreds of pink tendrils; they were tiny and incredibly fine. And then they began to  _ grow. _

My eyes were wide in amazement as Tim’s tentacle changed from being a single huge limb into hundreds, thousands of almost needle-thin tendrils. I was shivering in anticipation of what he was going to do to me.

Then they converged on me.

The base of the tentacle tilted, where the white of Tim’s skin remained. It angled the mass so it was looming over my head and the hundreds of tendrils flexed and bent even further.

My nose whistled as I sucked in a deep breath, surprised and ready to…

_ “Ohhhhh.” _ I half-gasped half-moaned.

That felt  _ fantastic. _ Tim’s tendrils, hundreds of them had wormed their way through my hair. They brushed against my scalp, pressing and swirling in the world’s greatest scalp massage. If I thought I liked having my head patted and my hair stroked before, but that was  _ nothing _ compared to this. Places I didn’t even realize existed were massaged; the sensitive parts on the sides of my head were practically  _ molested. _ Yet more tendrils were combing through my hair, more than I could ever count. They ran along each individual hair, curling around them and caressing them. Each hair was pulled and tugged in ways that made my scalp feel odd, yet good. When they reached the end of each strand they carefully parted my hair, dividing the strands into cleaned and uncleaned. It all felt  _ so good. _

Lying back I just relaxed, hands still held above my head, and my back lightly arched. My legs were bare as tentacles wound around all parts of me. I was so  _ utterly  _ helpless and it  _ felt so right. _

A few minutes later Tim finally deemed my hair clean. The spitballs had long been removed but he’d just kept going, lovingly tending to every strand. Wait, not lovingly. Um… Affectionately. Yes,  _ affectionately _ tending to every strand. Because we were not in love. I liked Tim, I did not love him. That would just be stupid of me and overreaching. I had a friend, I shouldn’t want more.

Trying to clear my mind I decided to ask about the one topic neither of us had come up with a solution to.

“So, how’s your hunger doing? Have you found anything you like yet? Or at least anything that’s actually satisfying?” I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

Tim hummed, seemingly oblivious thankfully.

“Hmm. Not yet, no. I’m sorry! I tried everything in the kitchen with the curtains drawn like you said. But um, oh! And I put everything back. But no, I, uh… I didn’t find anything I wanted to eat. And I am kind of hungry.” Tim groaned, the tentacles not tending me curling in shame.

I couldn’t allow that. Tim shouldn’t think he’d failed just because my food wasn’t what he needed.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” I told him. “We’ll just have to keep looking, okay? I’m sure there must be something you can eat. Did you find anything you liked the smell of?”

I had a horrible idea what Tim might actually eat. I just hoped I was wrong. Having a friend who needed to eat human flesh would be terrible!

Tim shook his tentacles in the negative.

“No, sorry. Nothing smelled very good. The apple juice was still okay and made for a nice snack, but it didn’t fill me up at all. Only you smell good Taylor.” Tim sighed, flopping a little so his sides spread out and he flattened out a bit.

My blush was pretty spectacular. Being told I smelled nice was always pleasant, even if I was worried as to the ‘why.’ Still, I wanted to comfort Tim, to reach out and hug him. But bound as I was all I could do was squeeze the tentacles in my hands and buck my hips against the tentacles binding me.

“We’ll find something. I promise. And when we do I’ll make sure you get to eat until you burst.” I said, meaning every word. I owed it to Tim, I owed him more than I could ever repay.

I wasn’t sure I could quite be Seymour, but if Tim really was like Audrey then… Well, I’d cross that bridge when I came to it.

“Thanks Taylor, you’re the best friend anyone could ever want.” Tim said, sounding much happier.

His tentacles gave me a comforting squeeze and I did my best to show my appreciation too, even if the way his tentacles were swirling about my inner thighs was  _ really _ distracting.

Then Tim seemed to pause, before fidgeting a little.

“So, uh, Taylor. What were your, um, that is to say… Ah, are you free tonight?” Tim asked, sounding really nervous.

A frown creased my forehead at that. What could make Tim nervous? I wasn’t sure, but I did know he’d asked a question.

“Yes? I mean, my plans were to hang out with you tonight. I don’t exactly have an active social life.” I joked. Then I felt my blush deepen as I stammered the next part. “B-Besides, even if I d-did. I would d-drop them for y-you.”

I felt my lip quivering and bit it to try and control myself. No need to go revealing more than I wanted to.

Tim seemed to almost  _ burst _ with happiness at my ramblings though, literally swelling beneath me.

“So cute!” Tim gushed, his tentacles staring at my face as I blushed and bit my lip. My eyes skittered away as my blush only got worse. Stupid perverted brain.

Then he literally shook himself, his tentacles shaking back and forth for a second.

“Okay, then, um, er… Would, would you like to go to the movies with me?” Tim asked, sounding incredibly nervous.

My eyes snapped back instantly, locking onto the myriad of nervously twitching tentacles. Was Tim really…

No. Stupid. Tim didn’t like me that way. There must have been another perfectly reasonable reason why he was asking.

“Yes? I’d like that. I was thinking about going and renting us a movie to watch tomorrow or Sunday. But if you want to go, that’s fine. I’m sure we can work something out. But… Why Tim? What made you want to go?” I asked, curious and definitely not hopeful. Nope. Wasn’t true.

Tim blushed at that, his tentacles taking on a familiar pink tone. Huh. He was  _ literally  _ glowing pink now. So, apparently he could do colors other than blue. Cool.

“I, uh, I wanted to cheer you up.” Tim said sheepishly. “I was reading online about how to cheer girls up and, um, I don’t know how to cook and I don’t have money to buy you chocolates or flowers and we normally talk and read together but it said to do something new… Wait. Um, redo?”

I snickered at that. Tim could be such a dork at times, and he often mangled words or sayings. But he was always so earnest I could never be annoyed by it.  _ Especially _ not when he’d been apparently  _ researching _ how to make me feel better.

“Re-do. Go on, explain it slowly this time.” I said, a grin stealing onto my lips.

Tim nodded decisively.

“Okay, I looked up how to cheer girls up. I don’t have any money to buy you chocolate, or flowers, or a present; so I can’t do those things. I also can’t cook to make you dinner. And we normally talk and read and the website said to do something as a surprise or something different. So I looked up things girls and boys can do together and, um, well, er. Going to the movies was one of the better options.” Tim said, twiddling his tentacles again.

“And I know you’d need to buy us the tickets so it wouldn’t have as much meaning as it said you, that is me, should pay but, well… I just wanted to do something different with you. I wanted to show you how special you are, to make you feel happy. Though how rubber features into this I do not understand; perhaps ducks?” Tim said, squirming self-consciously.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I swear my cheeks were going to get permanently stained if I didn’t stop blushing soon. Why did I have to feel this way when Tim would never feel the same?

Wait, rubber ducks? What?

“Rubber ducks?” I question. On one hand, that sounded stupid, on the other… I was morbidly curious.

Tim shrugged.

“I’m not sure. They just kept going on about rubber and making sure to wrap any gifts for you. The internet is strange but very knowledgeable.” Tim said.

That… honestly explained nothing. I was probably missing context. Whatever, not important. What  _ was _ important was… Well, that he was asking me to the movies. Was Tim really… No. Impossible. He just meant going as friends. Obviously.

Still…

“Tim, why are we going to the movies specifically?” I asked cautiously. It wouldn’t be like last time, I  _ knew  _ that. Tim would never do that to me. But I couldn’t help the fear that lurked in my heart at the idea of going to the movies with a boy.

Tim hummed, thinking.

_“Wellll._ When I looked up what to do with girls as a boy, the number one place to take girls was a bookstore. But I figured we can’t do that as it’ll have to be night when we go out so I’m, ah, not seen. That left things like a bar or the movies. And then I looked up what movies there were and I found one I think you’d really like! I know you talked about how you liked heroes and they’re playing a new movie called ‘The First Hero.’ I just… I, um. I thought you’d like to see it with me?” Tim said, finishing in a whisper.

I blinked at that. Tim had put so much effort into this, looking up and really thinking about to make me happy. It was so sweet. Maybe it would be possible for…

I crushed that thought before it could get anywhere. Fantasies are nice but there would be no use ever getting my hopes up like that.

Tim was still waiting though and he looked so cute with the way he was fiddling with his tentacles.

“Of course I’ll go with you, Tim. Thank you for inviting me. What time is the movie? I probably need to be home for dinner and it won’t really be dark enough until about eight for us to go anywhere anyway.” I said, planning the logistics to avoid thinking about other things.

Tim seemed to perk up at my answer, giving me a tight squeeze as he did so.

“Oh! Thank you, Taylor. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’m so excited to go with you. It’ll be so much fun. Almost like a date.” Tim crowed, sounding so very happy and maybe a little… hopeful?

My heart froze. And for a moment it felt like someone had stabbed me. Stupid heart, I knew it would be impossible.

“Y-Yeah.” I stammered, practically hearing the tinkling sound of heart fragments hitting the floor. “Almost like a date.”

Tim just hummed happily, vibrating against me in excitement. While it felt great against my back, I couldn’t bring myself to fully enjoy it at the moment.

“Mmhmm. So, anyways. The movie’s last showing is at 11.30. I figured we could leave maybe about 8.30? The map thing, app? Website? Uh, the thing said it was a 90-minute walk to the movies from here. But, um, since I’ll have to hide a lot and then probably sneak in, I figured we’d best leave more time? I don’t want to make you late.” Tim said, sounding concerned and earnest.

It really was considerate of him but I just couldn’t get into it that much. My heart was being stupid and melodramatic. I was fucking sick, I deserved this, this pain.

“That sounds great Tim. Dad’ll probably have dinner ready by 7 and I can easily leave at 8.30. I’ll just probably have to have dad pick me up if we’re going to such a late movie. Hmm. Maybe if I said I was staying at a friend’s house?” I said, my voice brittle. Because even if it hurt, I still wanted to go. Nothing was worth giving up my friendship with Tim for. In fact, hopefully, this would help stop all those stupid feelings now they had gone and gotten themselves hurt.

Stupid perverted heart.

“That sounds like a good idea. Um, we could maybe sneak back here and you could, ah, sleep with me?” Tim asked, sounding a little unsure.

I wasn’t sure if he’d detected the hurt in my voice or was genuinely unsure if I would want to spend the night with him. But I tried to inject as much happiness and cheer into my voice as possible, even if it did sound a little false.

“That sounds like a great idea, Tim. Sleeping with you is really restful. I feel great in the mornings.” I said, using as much truth as possible to hide behind.

“Okay, Taylor. Now, what shall we do until your dad gets home?” Tim asked, sounding relieved and pleased, like he’d just achieved something difficult.

I shrugged. I wasn’t sure.

Tim scratched his head, or the front striped section I always assumed was his head. He moved with that bit at the front anyway.

“Um, maybe you could read to me again? I, uh, I really like the sound of your voice.” Tim admitted, blushing luminescent pink again.

That managed to bring a genuine smile to my face.

“Okay, Tim. What would you like me to read?” I asked.

Then Tim held up a book I’d left him on that first day. Huh. Tim was apparently a lot more perceptive than I thought. Reading mom’s favorite book always helped cheer me up. I don’t know how he knew but… Tim really was the best friend I could ever want.

“Okay, I can read that.” I said.

Then Tim released my arms and shifted his mass around so I was comfortably propped up and perfectly positioned to read. As he placed the book in my hands a pair of tentacles appeared over my shoulders. They each lit up with a white light making reading easy on my eyes. I’d mentioned to Tim that the lack of light down here hurt my eyes when reading yesterday… and he’d already come up with a solution? I didn’t deserve him.

Still, I had a job to do. So I flipped to the first page and began to read.

“When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed…”

* * *

**Bang.**

“Shhh.” I hissed, turning to shush Tim.

My friend shrunk in on himself as much as possible.

“Sorry.” He whispered, looking contrite.

Shaking my head I couldn’t help the fond smile that stole onto my lips.

“Clumsy.” I said, perhaps a little meanly. I was trying not to let my hurt heart influence me, but it was hard.

“Sorry.” Tim just said again, sheepishly rubbing his striped head.

Turning around again I sighed and kept creeping down the alleyway. The gravel crunched under my sneakers and made an odd swishing sound as Tim glided over it on his thousands of tiny tentacles.

Poking my head out of the alleyway, I looked left and right quickly. The streets in the Docks were dirty. Trash was strewn in the gutters, the street lights flickered or just plain didn’t work, and the sidewalks were almost more crack than concrete. Even the buildings looked dilapidated, like the old cinema just across the road. Faded gold paint was peeling off the building, on the upper floor one window was boarded up and there was a layer of graffiti that hadn’t been painted over yet.

Fortunately,  _ because _ of how shabby it was, the area wasn’t very busy at this time of night even on a Friday. Still, there was the odd car going past and a few people were making their way into the theater for the last film of the night.

“Okay, you remember the plan, right?” I asked, now a little nervous.

Tim nodded seriously, his tentacles focusing on me despite the dark.

“Yep. I remember. While you go in to buy the tickets, I sneak across the road as soon as it’s clear. I then need to get onto the roof as quietly as possible and from there into the ventilation system. I crawl through until I find the right cinema and then wait for the movie to start. Then you’ll get up to walk out and I pick you up from by the door.” Tim recited, repeating back the plan we’d come up with.

I gave Tim a small smile in response. Even if he bumped everything possible when trying to be stealthy he had a great memory, was kind, sweet, caring and...

Once more I cut my own thoughts down before they could get going.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” I whispered, feeling my smile grow into a grin.

I was excited okay? Even if this wasn’t a date I was going to the movies with a friend and that was awesome. It was only made cooler by the super-secret stealth mission we had to use to get to Tim in. Just like a spy movie.

So, casually as I could, I strolled out of the alley. I made sure to look both ways before crossing the road as getting run down by a car would be a  _ terribly _ anticlimactic way to end the night; also painful.

Once safely on the other side, I waited for a crowd of older teens to pass. They looked college-age and were all happily chatting as they made their way into the cinema. As the last of them passed I caught the door before it could close and cautiously followed them in.

Inside the theater was much nicer. The carpet was a little worn and the blue color had faded to grey, but the walls were freshly painted a bright red and it was clean.

Waiting in line behind the teens I listened to them chatting. Once I would have been envious, listening to them talking and joking. I’d wanted a friend for so long. But now I had one, the best. Even if I was just using him Tim was the best friend anyone could ever want. And he was all mine.

That thought helped soothe the hurt. Tim may not like me ‘that way’ but he  _ did  _ like me as a friend. That was more than enough for me, more than I’d ever dreamed of having this time last year. It would just have to do as there was no way I was ruining my friendship over something as trivial as my heart.

Thankfully I didn’t have to wait for long as all the teens were buying as a group, but I did have to wait a bit longer when they went to buy snacks. There was only the one clerk working this late and she had to change counters. The sheer amount of junk food the college kids bought was staggering and took a few minutes to ring up. Finally done, the clerk came back to the ticket desk while looking a little frazzled. She took a deep breath though and gave me a cardboard smile as I came up to order. I’d have pegged her for another college student or about that age. She had frizzy ginger hair pulled up into a bun and few pimples just visible through all the freckles. Maybe I would be like her in a couple of years, working a job to pay my way through college. We had a close enough build that I could picture it, even if she did have bigger boobs than I’d likely ever get. Stupid genetics.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I smiled back at her.   


“Two tickets to see The First Hero, please.” I said.

The clerk gave me an absent nod, already ringing it up.

“Sure, the 11.30 screening, yeah? Any snacks? Saves me ringing you up again.” She said, sounding helpful but also bored.

I nodded at that. It just wasn’t a real movie otherwise.

“One small popcorn please.” I said, feeling my grin widen a little. I hadn’t been to the movies in so long that even ordering the junk food was fun.

The clerk just nodded at that, making her way to the popcorn machine behind the snack bar. My eyes widened in surprise when she came back with a medium bucket filled to overflowing. She handed it to me and held up a finger when I opened my mouth to protest.

“Hey, there’s two of you. Can’t let your boyfriend steal it all.” She said, shooting me a wink.

Embarrassed I just whispered my thanks and walked off while cursing my feelings again. I paused though as the girl called out after me.

“Cinema four, on the right!” The clerk called after me.

I nodded my thanks and set off again.

A few minutes later found me settling into my seat. The theater was pretty dark and the lights had already dimmed. Even if the movie didn’t start for another twenty minutes they were already playing ads when I walked in. Yay for capitalism? It didn’t really affect me though.

What  _ did  _ affect me and I found a little worrying was that the group of teens who’d entered ahead of me were also in the theater. They were loud and there were twelve of them sprawled out over even more seats. Fortunately, they’d claimed the middle of the theater sitting a few rows down from me. The rest wasn’t that busy, just a few people down in the front, and an older couple leaning against each other in the back row with me.

Not many people, all things considered. I just hoped none of them would notice anything.

The next few minutes I spent munching popcorn and watching overpriced ads for things I’d never buy. Like either dad or I could afford health insurance that promised parahuman healing, and when would I ever buy such overpriced corn chips? Seriously, $6.99 a packet? Rip off.

As I was being tempted to throw popcorn at the screen in disgust something tapped on my shoulder.

“Pissed.” Tim whispered in my ear.

I struggled to hold in a snort of amusement. I failed.

“It’s ‘psst’.” I whispered back.

“Ooohhhhhh. Um, re-do. Psssst.” Tim said quietly.

I couldn’t help but snicker at this, struggling to hold in my laughter. I quickly regained control of myself though and turned to face Tim. There was a single white tentacle dangling down next to my head with the tip turned to face me. We’d eventually figured out Tim could see whatever the tips of tentacles were pointing at and the more tentacles looked the better the clarity he got. Sadly he could only look in one direction at once as any more confused him.

Anyway, there was a single tentacle looking at me. Following it back up wasn’t too difficult unfortunately, the light from the screen highlighting Tim’s snowy color all too well. Still, unless someone were to look back no one would see him. The tentacle itself disappeared into one of the vents and I was a little worried Tim wouldn’t be able to fit through.

The smile I gave Tim felt a little strained, but it was genuine. I was glad he’d managed to make it in.

“Hey Tim, have any trouble? And can you get out of there?” I asked as quietly as I could.

The tentacle shook back and forth then nodded.

“No trouble. I think someone might have spotted me crossing the street but I’m not sure. They didn’t scream at least. And once I was over it was easy to get up on the roof, suckers!” Tim said, sounding triumphant. He then demonstrated, a couple of tiny suction cups forming down the length of his tentacle.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I’d never thought of Tim having octopus-like tentacles. But there, on the tentacle looking at me, little suctions cups had appeared. That was pretty neat honestly and I said as much.

“That’s pretty cool Tim. You’ve got all sorts of tricks.” I complimented Tim, trying to shut up my brain before it could supply any more perverted ideas… Damn it.

Suckers are not supposed to be used for that!

As I quietly pummeled my perverted brain into submission Tim blushed at the compliment, visible only because of his pink glow.

“Thanks, Taylor. You’re so nice to me. Should I make my way in now?” Tim replied, sounding bashful.

I nodded, not trusting my mouth to not say something perverted. Why did suckers have to have so many uses!?

Then Tim’s tentacle withdrew and I could take a breath without feeling awkward.

Looking up I was treated to a strange sight I doubt anyone else had ever seen. Sprouting from the ventilation grate in the back wall were a dozen thin tentacles. They swayed and bobbed, their movement only made  _ more _ eldritch by the shifting light from the screen. The tentacles were slowly and carefully prying out the screws holding the grate in place. Once he’d successfully pulled them out Tim carefully held the grate still, as if waiting to see if anyone had noticed.

A quick glance around the room told me that, no, no one had seen what Tim was doing. Looking back up I gave Tim a thumbs up to show that he was good.

I couldn’t hear Tim’s response but the grate was moved out of the way. Then, like the world’s largest play-dough mold, Tim squished his car-sized bulk through a vent opening  _ I  _ could have barely fit my shoulders through. Huh. Maybe I hadn’t been so far off with that octopus comparison earlier.

Maybe a minute later Tim had squirmed his way through. Now he was hanging from a lot of tentacles he’d wrapped around the exposed beams or stuck with suckers to the ceiling. He kind of looked like a giant spider sack; the kind mother spiders put their eggs in. You know, like in Charlotte’s Web.

It was only a few more minutes until the movie started and the final trailers were playing. So, despite my heart beating a million miles a minute, I got up. Thankfully I’d sat on the edge of the row by the aisle so I didn’t have to walk past anyone. Just a few steps past the back row I stopped, holding my popcorn close so I didn’t spill any. I didn’t have to wait long before I felt a trio of tentacles reaching for me. One curled around my waist while the other two slithered up and under my skirt to wrap themselves securely around my thighs.

What?  _ Yes, _ I’d worn a skirt. Despite my initial protests and worries about my looks, I'd caved to Tim’s pleading. He claimed I couldn’t possibly wear pants because how could he hold my thighs then? How could he caress my legs if I hid them away in denim? His arguments made too much sense and I liked the feeling of his tentacles on my skin too much to deny him. Besides, he’d told me too and… and… It felt nice to do as he wanted, okay?

So, unable to resist, I’d put on my old Miss Militia shirt and thrown an old faded hoodie on top, leaving the zipper open at the front. Then I pulled on my skirt. It had been a fairly conservative black thing once, but just like with my shorts I’d grown taller. Now instead of covering my knees, the pleated skirt stopped a good few inches above them. It made me feel really self-conscious wearing it and forced me to notice my thighs while walking as they kept rubbing together.

The way his tentacles suddenly tightened made me gasp. Focusing again I felt Tim lift me up and away. His tentacles brought me up into the rafters with him so we could watch the movie together. As I reached him, Tim perched me on top of his squishy body. Then his bulk shifted, molding itself so I could lie back but tilted in such a way that I could watch the screen. The only thing stopping me from falling were the copious tentacles which had now wrapped around me up to my chest, but leaving my arms free to hold and eat my popcorn. I offered Tim some but he declined, instead hugging me tighter and starting to play with the insides of my thighs. If I didn’t know better I’d have sworn Tim was deliberately teasing me…

Except he didn’t like me that way. I cursed my stupid feelings. Friends shouldn’t have those kinds of feelings for each other.

Shaking my head to clear it, I looked around.

The two of us were hanging a short distance from the ceiling but we were still close enough that if I wanted to I could reach out and touch it. Looking down I could see the tops of the other moviegoers' heads. It was funny in a way, how small everyone looked from above. I wondered, was that the view all capes had of people? Or at least those who could fly? It would explain why villains acted the way they did at least, not caring because they saw everyone as so insignificant. But then, heroes like Alexandria flew and she was  _ the _ hero. The flying brick, the heroine who’d faced down some of the worst monsters the world had to offer. So I guess it wasn’t. You’d need a lot of compassion to be a hero like that.

Then Tim caught my attention as he squeezed me tight.

“Look! It’s starting! It’s starting, Taylor!” Tim whispered in excitement, pointing at the screen.

And indeed it was. As the opening credits for the producers and film studio faded a eulogy appeared on screen.

_ This film is dedicated to the second officially recognized parahuman and the first ever superhero. _

_ In loving memory of Andrew Hawke. Gone, but never forgotten. _

_ This is his story. _

**_Vikare_ **

**_The First Hero_ **

That in turn gave way to a scene of the ocean. A storm was blowing, the ocean a bitter gray as spray blew across the screen and the wind whistled. Then a ship appeared, a big cruise ship, bucking in the rolling sea. The camera zoomed in until there were people visible on the deck, a few brave souls daring to step out to watch the troubled waters.

Then, with a flash of light, a golden man appeared, floating above the ocean.

The few people on the deck gasped and pointed while more poured out onto the deck.

Then the golden man descended, the storm seeming to have no hold on him. In fact, his mere presence was forcing it back. The rippling golden light pouring off the bearded glowing figure calming the waves, soothing the winds, and even beginning to disperse the clouds.

Soon he floated next to the ship as it now rested in calm waters. Dozens of people reached out to touch him, only one succeeded. A youngish man with a woman holding his belt to let him lean out further. She looked similar to him, his sister if I recalled my history correctly.

Then the man who’d touched him asked the golden man a question.

“What’s your name?” He called, almost shouted really.

The golden man stopped looking about as if surprised. He turned to look closely at the man leaning over the railing and then at his sister behind him. Then he said one word, the only word anyone has ever known him to say.

“Scion.”

And then the golden man was gone, vanishing in a golden flash as spectacularly as he’d appeared.

A monologue took over as the scene changed to show the brother and sister back in their cabin, explaining what had happened.

_ I didn’t know it back then. No one did. But that was the first appearance of the greatest hero in the world. Scion wasn’t a hero at that time and he wouldn’t become one for a few more years. But he was the first ever parahuman. And I, Andrew Hawke, had just become the second. _

The scene carried on, Andrew’s sister admitting she had cancer. Andrew’s monologue revealed he’d had cancer too, but couldn’t bear to tell his sister. But in the next scene the doctor pronounced them both miraculously cured. Scion had saved their lives, cured what the doctors could not. And from there Andrew discovered his powers. Together, after showing them to his sister, they made him a costume. It was blue and red, just like Andrew’s heroes. He even added a stylized lightning bolt to symbolize the golden blasts he could shoot. Then, just like in the comics of old; Spiderman, Superman, Batman… With powers Andrew became a hero.

And thus, on a cold spring night, the [first-ever superhero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7DQAjR7rgY) set out to fight crime.

Tim and I both gasped, we laughed, and we cried… Well, I cried. Tim just sobbed. We watched as Andrew made a name for himself, as he fought crime and the media began reporting on the mysterious hero with super-powers.

Vikare.

That’s what they called him. A super-powered vigilante, a real-life  _ superhero. _ He fought crime; stopped muggings, caught drug dealers, rescued prostitutes from their pimps, and tried his best to live up to the comic books that inspired him. He held back a lot, trying not to scare anyone and always,  _ always _ saved the victim.

Vikare, he hadn’t just been a hero. He’d been a true  _ Hero. _ Someone we should all aspire to be like.

There was even a love story. I’m not sure how true it was, but now cured of cancer Andrew had decided he could pursue his boyhood crush, Samantha. He’d chased her and won Sam over; he took her ice skating and on candle-lit dinners. It was romantic and sweet, yet also thrilling. Sam got kidnapped by one of the first-ever villains, a cape calling himself  _ Bonecrusher. _

Vikare had rescued her though. He’d fought Bonecrusher and for once he didn’t hold back. He fought with all he had and laid the villain low. I couldn’t help cheering as Bonecrusher fell and Tim cheered too, right along with me. That final blast, the one that knocked Bonecrusher out cold had been  _ awesome. _

The next part though, when Vikare freed Sam and pulled her to his chest? When he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her? It sent a familiar pang of pain and loss through my stupid heart. It…  _ hurt.  _ It hurt watching the girl get the boy, or boy get the girl I suppose. It hurt knowing that would never happen for me. No one would ever want me like that.

Then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Tim had been fairly still so far, focused as he was on the movie. So seeing him moving drew my attention. Turning to face Tim I started to tilt my head inquisit—

Tim kissed me.

I… What. How? What had just… Had that really… Kiss?

Almost as soon as our lips touched Tim was pulling back, stammering apologies.

“I-I, s-sorry Taylor. Um, I-I, no. Um, I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean, er, was j-just supposed to be on your c-cheek.” Tim blubbered, sounding so scared, so frightened.

I could barely think. What was I supposed to say. I… I couldn’t believe it. In fact, I reached up with my hand, my popcorn falling limply away, and pressed my fingers to my lips. Yep, they were damp and not with my saliva.

Tim had  _ kissed  _ me.

_ Tim had kissed  _ **_me._ **

My heart soared and the grin that split my face threatened to take the top of my head off.

“Tim?” I whispered, my voice filled with excitement. “Did you just kiss me?”

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, j-just your cheek. It, didn’t want, um. I wa—” Tim stammered, trying to explain himself.

So, he’d just meant to kiss me on the cheek but I’d turned my head at the wrong… No, at the  _ right _ time? That was… I had to show him it was okay. That it was  _ better  _ than okay. So, I cut him off from apologizing further by reaching out and grabbing his tentacle. It was thick as my wrist with an open end and I could just make out the tongue-like protrusion inside.

Hesitantly, I drew it back towards me. Tim offered no resistance, seemingly as confused yet hopeful as I was. Slowly, as my heart thundered in my chest, I pressed his tentacle mouth to my own.

It was wet, and sweet, and gentle… The tip of his tentacle moved against my lips as I slowly shifted them. Opening and closing a little, sliding back and forth, and just occasionally one of our tongues darting out to trace the others lip. His lips felt soft and he tasted like nothing I could describe. More. I wanted more. I  _ needed  _ more. I pressed harder against his tentacle, forcing our lips together, sucking at his lips. Please, more. Please, I’d do anything… Tim, please… please...

Finally, we broke apart as my lungs screamed for air. For a few moments I could only gasp, pant really, my mind totally blank. I wasn’t sure how long we’d kissed for. It felt like an eternity but also like no time at all. All I knew was I wanted more, that I  _ needed  _ more. It had felt so good and my mind was awash with pleasure. My cheeks were practically glowing with how hot it had made me, my eyes wide and sparkling behind my glasses. Yet it wasn’t fear this time that widened my eyes but hope and happiness and more feelings than I had words to describe. I just couldn’t stop smiling as Tim held me, looked at me with the tentacle I’d just been  _ kissing. _

My first kiss.

And it had been  _ amazing. _

“Taylor?” Tim said, his voice quivering with uncertainty and something else.

“Tim?” I replied. Feeling just the same.

Tim jerked his tentacle, his version of a nervous swallow.

“Taylor, did… did you just kiss me?” He said, echoing my own words back to me. He sounded confused but delighted at the same time.

I nodded.

“I did.” I said breathlessly, my grin still trying to decapitate me.

Then someone had to ruin our moment.

_ “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” _

We both jerked, looking down. Below us the group of teens were now looking up. At us. Pointing. And screaming.

Vaguely I noted that my popcorn seemed to have landed on one of them. I guess they’d been looking around for whoever threw a half-eaten box of popcorn at their head and finally looked up. That didn’t make it any less annoying though. Their screaming had ruined our moment.

Still, while I was fuming Tim seemed to have taken a much smarter and more immediate response.

“Run away!” Tim cried.

With a mighty heave, he threw himself off the ceiling and towards the doors. As we fell I shrieked in a moment of terror. Tim landed with a  **crash** , however, I didn't even feel a thing as his squishy body absorbed the impact while jiggling like jello. Then he was opening the doors and the pair of us were rushing out, down the corridor and barreling through the front doors.

As we made our exit past the startled clerk at the front desk I laughed, cackled really. It was just so much fun; the pair of us making a daring escape in the middle of a movie. Sure, it meant we wouldn’t get to see how the movie ended but I found I didn’t overly care. I’d gotten something  _ far  _ better than a movie after all.

I was still cackling as we hurtled across the street and back into the alleyway we’d started the night in, startling what few denizens of Brockton Bay were out and about to see us pass. As we rushed down alleyways and rocketed across streets we’d had to sneak across on our way here there was only one thing for me to say.

So, I threw my arms up high while Tim kept me secured with the tentacles wrapped around my thighs. I looked up, my heart swollen with joy, and shouted it to the sky.

“Best! Day!  **_Ever!!”_ **


	6. A Walk at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading by the amazing Cailin and End of Line on Questionable Questing.

_Creeeeak._

I winced as the front door groaned. Either the old hinges needed oiling or it being late made everything sound louder.

“Taylor?”

Wincing again at the sound of dad’s voice I stepped fully inside. A quick glance outside showed Tim shuffling around the house, heading towards the back door where I’d let him in soon. That confirmed, I closed the front door. I was just in time too. Dad walked into the hallway just as the door clicked shut.

“Hey, Dad.” I said, giving him a sheepish wave.

Dad blinked at that, his dark hair casting an odd shadow as he tilted his head slightly.

“You’re home early. I was just getting ready to come pick you up. Did something happen?” Dad asked, sounding concerned.

I shrugged, clutching my elbow self-consciously.

“Sort of? Nothing bad!” I hastened to add, seeing Dad’s eyes narrow behind his glasses. “Just a bunch of college students getting rowdy. They were making it hard for us to hear the movie, so we left early. Um, Tim’s family dropped me off since they decided to come with us?”

That wasn’t supposed to come out as a question but it did anyway. I wasn’t very good at lying even if my relationship with dad was currently built around them. I just… I couldn’t tell him, okay?

I wasn’t sure if Dad’s frown was because he’d caught my lie or because of something else.

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to meeting your friend. It’s a father’s prerogative to meet any boys who are friends with his daughter.” Dad said, giving me a warm smile.

Now it was my turn to frown. Why would, wait…

“Was that a joke?” I asked, surprised.

Dad just chuckled, walking towards where I still stood just inside the door.

“Of course not. How else am I supposed to give him the disapproving father talk while polishing my shotgun?” Dad said, sounding overly serious. He paused as he reached me. Hesitating for a moment he then reached out and pulled me into a hug.

Maybe it was because I was already so happy, or maybe it was because dad had a good day at work, or a thousand other possibilities. But whatever the reason this hug felt more… I don’t know. More genuine? Warmer? Something. That wasn’t important though, all that mattered is that it was more.

So I hugged dad back, burying my face in the hollow below his chin. Dad rested his head atop mine and just held me for a few moments. It was nice. I liked being held, and more, I liked that dad seemed more alive than he had been in years. That alone made me want to repeat whatever had caused this.

Dad seemed to like it too as he kissed the crown of my head, something he hadn’t done since before mom passed away.

“I’m glad you’re home safe Taylor. And I’m glad you had fun seeing a movie with your friend. It makes this old man happy to see his daughter smile like that.” Dad murmured, giving me a final squeeze before releasing me.

I just coughed nervously and tried not to feel too guilty. Was that all it took to make Dad happy? Seeing me smile? Because if that was so, had it been my fault he’d been sad all this time?

No. No, I refused to think like that. It wasn’t my fault any more than it was Dad’s. That blame lay with Emma and I refused to let her tarnish anything of mine ever again. And with Tim now in my life, I knew I’d be smiling a lot more, and that would make dad happy. So, I’d just have to keep smiling.

The memory of lips against mine made me break out in another grin. Well, it would certainly be easy from now on at least.

Tim liked me! Like, 'liked me' liked me even!

“Attagirl.” Dad said, ruffling my hair.

I dodged away, trying to escape his hair-ruining hands.

“Daaaaad!” I whined, flailing at him as he tried to reach for my head again.

Laughing, dad raised his hands in surrender and backed up as I managed to strike him in the chest.

“Okay, okay. You win. Now, since you’re home safe, I’m heading for bed. Work tomorrow isn’t going to get itself done, sadly. Goodnight Taylor. Sleep well.” Dad said, giving me a final wave as he turned for the stairs.

I grunted in annoyance, still trying to straighten my hair. My smile hadn’t dimmed though.

“Night dad. Sleep well.” I called after him, turning to make my own way to the kitchen.

I heard dad pause at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t stay up too late!” Dad called down to me.

I just rolled my eyes. His concern was nice, if a little unwanted right now. I needed to let Tim in after all.

“I won’t!” I called back. “I’m just getting a drink, then heading to bed.”

There wasn’t a reply to that, so I assumed dad had headed for bed. The creaking of floorboards above me indicated he had at least. Taking the long way through the kitchen so as to not arouse any suspicion I made my way to the back door. Opening it, I found Tim already waiting for me on the back steps.

Before I could even blink Tim’s tentacles were grabbing me and pulling me out the door.

Giggling, I ended up biting my fist to quiet myself as Tim plopped me on his back. Tim hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d never let me touch the ground if I let him always hug me. It was wonderful, just feeling my friend grab me and hug me; just knowing that being with him meant comfort and affection. Tears pricked at my eyes from sheer happiness.

“I missed you.” Tim whispered, hugging me to him.

Burying my face in his warm bulk, I wrapped as much of Tim in my arms as I could and hugged him back. After nuzzling him for a moment I brought my face up. Before I could even open my mouth tiny tentacles were already wiping my tears away. My heart felt fit to burst. I didn’t know anyone could feel like this, that the world could be so beautiful.

“Silly. I wasn’t even gone for five minutes.” I said, resting my chin on Tim as I kept hugging him.

Tentacles curled up over my back and wrapped around my legs as Tim hugged me back.

“Yes, but it was still too long.” Tim replied earnestly.

Snorting in amusement I just smiled at him. He sounded so sincere it was sweet. Balling up my courage I decided to… Ah. Um. Where? He didn’t have a mouth now, so…

So I just kissed the patch of skin in front of me.

“Thanks, Tim, you’re the best.” I said; unable to find the words I really wanted to say.

How could I possibly describe the feelings in my heart? It still blew my mind that someone liked me so much that they would miss me after only a few minutes. That Tim wanted me, that he liked me… How could I ever put into words what he’d done for me? What he meant to me? He’d completely changed my life and made it so much better.

Tim wiggled delightedly beneath me, his tentacles snaking up under my skirt to wrap around my thighs once more.

“You’re welcome, Taylor!” Tim gushed, sounding happy enough to burst.

Then he seemed to pause, shaking himself to calm down.

“Now, let’s get you inside and to bed like your dad wanted.” Tim said emphatically.

Then he wriggled forward, his body morphing to fit through the back door. Then came the usual banging and thuds as Tim seemed to manage to bump into everything possible. Less usual was me failing to stifle my giggles as he rocked me side to side while trying to make his way through.

“Clumsy.” I whispered fondly, reminded of earlier tonight. Immediately I kissed Tim, trying to show I didn’t mean insult. How could I have ever let my heart be hurt? Tim… he…

I sniffled as Tim glided down the steps, carrying me with him. He paused as we reached the bottom, a few tentacles turning to look at me.

“Taylor? I’m sorry! I, um, I didn’t mean it?” Tim said, sounding panicky.

His efforts to stay quite while panicking were funny. They made me snort since I was still trying to keep the noise down too. Then I shook my head, black curls spilling across Tim. It looked pretty, the black on white.

“No, Tim. It’s not… Okay, it is something you did. But it’s a good thing!” I hastened to add, seeing Tim’s tentacles tense. “It’s just… I didn’t… I didn’t think anyone would ever like me. I didn’t think they could like me. Not… Not as a girl, you know?”

I looked at him, my eyes wide as tears brimmed behind my glasses.

“After all the bullying. All the th-things Emma said, I… I know I’m not pretty. I’m not!” I said, glaring at Tim as I sensed him about to interrupt. “I know what I look like Tim. I may n-not be ugly or hideous, but I’m not pretty. And I didn’t think any boy would ever like me. Then I met you and… I guess, well… I got my hopes up, okay? I was stupid, I just… hoped. Even though you’re not supposed to feel that way about friends, I liked you.”

I trailed off then, gathering my thoughts. Tim squeezed me tight, rocking me gently before he spoke.

“I know, Taylor. I know because I like you too. I like, um, I like holding you. When you smile I feel so happy and when you laugh I want to laugh too. You make everything better. I was so scared all the time but then I met you. You were kind and sweet, you gave me books and a place to stay. I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Tim said, holding me tight.

I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

“Thank you. I… When you asked me out tonight I was scared. It was stupid, but I was scared you’d stand me up too, somehow. Then when you said it wasn’t a date… it hurt. I thought my stupid hope had been crushed, that we could never… but then you kissed me and… and… I felt so happy. You liked me. You like me. I never…” I trailed off, tears of joy running down my cheeks.

Tim just seemed even more confused and afraid.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t, um, mean to hurt you. I just, er… You looked so cute and so sad when Vikare kissed Sam that I... I wanted to make you smile. I wanted to, um, kiss you. I’m sorry I took advantage of you! That… that you didn’t— ” Tim murmured, tapping his tentacles together awkwardly.

I couldn’t let Tim think that!

Muwaah.

Tilting my head I kissed Tim. Again and again, I planted kisses everywhere I could reach. Reaching out I grabbed the nearest tentacle and brought it to my lips, kissing the tip. More. More! He tasted so good. Salty, sweet; when I’d said he tasted like salted caramel I was wrong. He tasted so much better!

I drew the tip of his tentacle into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I wanted this. I wanted it all. It felt so right and so good. And it only felt better when Tim started responding. He pressed into my mouth, his tentacle tangling with my tongue.

“ _Taylooor.”_ Tim moaned, his body bucking beneath me.

Sucking harder I moaned too. How could I not? Feeling Tim being… being… being so aggressive. The way his tentacles were stroking me, rubbing behind my ears, slithering across my back, squeezing my thighs…

I moaned again. The feeling of even more tentacles winding their way into my hair was just too good not to. Especially when they pulled on it.

Then with wet pop Tim pulled his tentacle out of my mouth.

“Taylor? I-I feel strange.” Tim moaned while wrapping me up further.

I just sighed, snuggling down and enjoying the warmth. Lying with my cheek pressed against Tim’s back I felt like I would never stop smiling

“That’s okay. I feel strange too. Thank you.” I murmured.

Tim’s tentacles tilted inquisitively, though a few were still shuddering.

“You’re welcome. But, um, what… what did I, ah, do?” Tim asked hesitantly.

I pressed a kiss against Tim’s skin.

“You kissed me. Thank you. I don’t feel sick anymore. I don’t have to keep hating myself for liking you because you like me too… right?” I asked cautiously.

What… what if Tim didn’t like me? What if—

My thought was cut off as Tim squeezed me so tight the air was forced from my lungs for a moment.

“Of course I like you, Taylor! You’re my best friend. And… I, er, more? I… I want to be more than that with you, Taylor. Is, um, is that okay?” Tim asked, sounding as vulnerable as I felt.

I tried to roll over and Tim gently pulled me over. My cheeks were aching with how much I’d been smiling but I don’t think I’d ever been happier.

“I’d like tha— that.” I said, pausing as yawn cracked my jaw.

Tim brushed my cheeks again, literally vibrating with happiness. It tickled and felt good and made me giggle sleepily. Then, almost as if he sensed how tired I really was, Tim’s tentacles pulled me higher up his back. His bulk shifted to make a little hollow for me as I came to rest in the middle. Lying there, as Tim made a bed for me, I could feel dozens of tentacles bind me. They wrapped up my arms and held my legs. Slowly, almost reverently, Tim undressed me. First to go were my shoes, then my socks. Next to go was my hoodie, carefully pulled from under me as I raised my arms above my head to help. Before I could withdraw them my arms were bound there and I smiled as Tim held me almost possessively. It felt so good to be wanted. Then Tim slowly worked my skirt off, forcing me to wriggle my meager hips to help. Then something new happened.

I gasped, feeling a few tentacles grab the edges of my shirt. While I’d had Tim reach under my shirt before he’d never grabbed it like this before. Never started working it up, lifting it off me.

Tim pressed a tentacle to my ear then, trembling with nerves.

“C-can I t-take it off? P-please?” Tim begged, sounding so excited and yet fearful.

My heart leaped in my chest, hammering against my ribs. C-Could I do this? Should I do this?

“Do it.” I breathed, feeling a rush at this forbidden act.

Then Tim pulled my shirt up, slipping it over my arms and my head. As he pulled it off my hair was left splayed out, wisps at my arms before Tim gathered it all up and began stroking it. More importantly though, all that was left to protect me was my panties. My thin, flimsy, soaked, so easily torn away panties…

I shuddered, hips bucking. I… I was so exposed right then.

And it was wonderful.

I felt so safe, so secure. Tim had me in his tentacles. My wonderful Tim, the boy who offered to kill people just because they hurt me. My best friend, the beast who could crush me yet cherished me.

There aren’t words to describe how good that felt.

I still gasped though as Tim dragged a tentacle across my nipples. Looking down I could see that they were erect, standing up straight despite how hot I felt. I could feel my blush spreading. Almost a tangible thing, the heat spread down my neck and was edging across my chest.

Then Tim brushed my nipples again, before tiny tentacles wrapped around them.

Shuddering, groaning, moaning… I writhed as best I could in my bonds as Tim played with my nipples. It hurt, yet it didn’t? It was so strange but I loved it. The little bolts of pleasure that shot out from them made my whole breasts feel sensitive, meager as they were. Then the tentacles coiled further, wrapping up each breast in its own little rippling cone that made my eyes roll back as I moaned like a dockside whore.

“You smell so _good,_ Taylor. And those sounds, I want you to make more.” Tim said, squeezing my breasts again.

My smile might have been smaller now but that was only because my mouth couldn’t close. I was too busy gasping and moaning as my best friend groped me. No, as he molested me. And I enjoyed every moment of it.

Then Tim poked my side, a tentacle running down my ribs. I squirmed, laughing as it tickled. This only got him to stroke the other side, running a thin tip from armpit to hip. I jerked, laughing even as I moaned, sounding both happy and needy. More. More! I wanted more!

Almost as if he could read my mind Tim squeezed my breasts harder, his tendrils flicking my sensitive nipples. I would have squealed if Tim hadn’t thrown a tentacle across my mouth, gagging me. Instead, it came out as a muffled whine.

“Again, Taylor. Make that sound again.” Tim cooed, stroking my sides to make me squirm.

I tried to, almost shrieking as Tim pressed up against my soaked panties. His body humped up, forcing a soft but firm protrusion against my crotch. With my soaked panties, I could feel it pressing against me. And the way the cotton slid across my vagina felt so good.

Tim kept stroking my sides, sometimes tapping along my ribs, others sliding across my stomach. He kept rhythmically squeezing and kneading me, outright molesting my breasts. And every time he flicked or squeezed hard on my nipples I whined through the gag as bolts of pleasure shot straight to my vagina. Something was winding tighter and tighter in my stomach and it felt like I’d swallowed fire. I couldn’t keep my hips still, continually rolling them against the tentacles binding me. It just felt too good. I’d never known you could feel like this. That there could be pleasure like this. I was left shuddering, mewling mess as Tim continued to play with me.

Eventually, Tim seemed to calm down though and, despite my best efforts, another yawn cracked my jaw mid whine.

That finally got Tim to give me some respite, even if part of me screamed for him to continue. I was glad he’d stopped, that thing in my stomach had gotten so tight as I’d been rolling against Tim’s bump and I was afraid I would have passed out if it had gone on for much longer.

Tim seemed quite sheepish. His tentacles were twitching nervously as he looked at me.

“Sorry. I, ah, got a little carried away. You just smell so good and your tits are just so nice.” Tim said, giving my breasts another squeeze.

I moaned again, unable to do much else. I just felt too frazzled and too good.

Seeing my state, Tim pressed a soft kiss with another tentacle mouth against my forehead.

“Time for sleep.” Tim whispered.

More tentacles then wrapped around me like the world's softest blanket, heaping up over my exposed stomach while the ones holding my arms pulled them around into a more comfortable position to sleep in. More bound me until all that was exposed was my face and I was cocooned in softness. The tentacles binding my breasts didn’t let go though and neither did the bump move from my crotch. I approved, it felt far too good for Tim to release my breasts and that mound felt divine. I’d never known anyone could feel like that. Was… was this why so many girls had sex? Was… Was this what it felt like?

Thoughts of sex led me to a different realization. I was practically naked. Again. But more, it was just like when I met Tim. It felt good, like we’d come back to where we’d started and could begin again as something more. I gave one last chuckle as Tim released my gag, even as my eyelids dragged themselves closed. I felt overwhelmed but also good, so safe.

“G’night, Tim.” I murmured, letting the tension I’d felt building go and relaxing in his embrace.

Tim just gave me another comforting squeeze.

“Good night, Taylor. Sleep well.” Tim whispered. Then he started humming, rocking me to some wordless lullaby.

And though I don’t remember it, I know that soft melody crept into my dreams.

* * *

Riding the bus home on Friday, I looked back on my week. It had become sort of a habit; now that I had good things to think about I liked to think about them. Remembering the fun I’d had with best friend, thinking of all the new things I’d experienced… like Sunday.

Sunday had been both wonderful and incredibly awkward.

You see, in the morning I’d felt incredibly self-conscious, realizing I was only dressed in a pair of panties that had plastered themselves to me in a perfect camel-toe with how wet they’d become. There was also the fact I was still a little pudgy and felt kind of self-conscious about it. I’d been called an upright frog a few times already due to how gangly my limbs were and how wide my mouth. Also… I… I wanted to look good for Tim and I didn’t.

Fortunately, my bout of self-flagellation was derailed by a kiss. Tim kissed me again and we spent the morning like that; my near-naked body held to Tim’s as we kissed. It was wonderful. The rest of the day wasn’t quite that good but the happiness felt like a balloon in my chest and the homework I had to do just flew by until I once more found myself in Tim’s tentacles. And once more, he peeled off my shirt and molested me. Okay, maybe not as thoroughly as last time, but it was still so exciting.

Unfortunately, the rest of the week was nowhere near as fun. Monday had sucked actually. Mr. Quinlan, my Math teacher, was an asshole! He’d claimed the assignments I’d done with Tim were fake! Okay, sure, they weren’t in my handwriting. Tim had written them after all, but I’d done the work! Alright, it turned out that Tim was pretty good at math too, but I’d done most of it. I’d even tried to explain that I’d gotten my ‘dad’ to write down the answers for me. But _noooo._ When Madison steals my homework and hands it in, that’s fine. But when I get someone to help me with mine because I was concussed? That’s not allowed.

Fucking. Bullshit.

The end result was that I failed my summer assignment. That meant I lost 10% of my grade and couldn’t possibly get an A+ now. While I probably wouldn’t have anyway, the fact I now couldn’t rankled.

Mr. Quinlan and his double standards aside, the week had been pretty good. Emma remained distant and her friends along with her, simply giving me the cold shoulder now. All I had to deal with were a few lingering rumors and Greg trying to perv on me during PE. All in all, damn near nothing by my standards. Like this school was… not good but bearable. Just, sort of there I guess. A place I had to attend for seven hours a day and a little more. That was fine by me.

Carefully I rubbed my knees together, feeling that now familiar warmth and pleasure as my thighs rubbed against my vagina. Thoughts of Tim already had me wet though I had to be careful, otherwise I’d end up like I did on Wednesday, with an embarrassing stain on my jeans by the time I got home. Still, the thoughts made me happy and I was reluctant to stop.

Five minutes later we’d reached my stop and I bounced out the bus’ door and down the stairs.

Another few torturous minutes later I burst through the front door. There was a pleasant smell in the air, like freshly baked cake but that wasn’t important. Dropping my bag I skipped towards the basement do—

Why was it open?

Ducking my head inside, I looked around.

There was no Tim.

The far corner Tim normally occupied was empty. Just the mattresses he normally rested on, now slightly stained by his saliva.

I swallowed nervously. Okay, I needed to stay calm. Panicking would do me no good. Besides, the worst that could have happened would have been dad coming home early, finding Tim, and then taking him to the PRT.

No. He… He couldn’t be gone. Please, don’t let him be—

Clunk.

I turned, my breath catching for a moment. Now that I listened carefully I could hear rustling and clanking from the kitchen, as well as the hum of the oven’s fan. In fact… Taking another deep whiff I confirmed my earlier thought. Someone was baking, though it smelled a little burnt.

Creeping as quietly as I could, I made my way through the living room to the kitchen. Wrapping my fingers around the door frame, I peeked inside. An amused smile stole onto my lips.

There, in the kitchen, was Tim. He was bent almost in a U, his squishy body stretched to fit inside the room, and then bent around the dining table. Speaking of the table, it was covered in flour. The benches too, now that I looked. Even the floor. In fact, everywhere seemed to be either dusted in flour, covered in used mixing bowls splattered with brown batter, or used spoons. The whole place looked like a sticky disaster.

As for Tim himself, he appeared to have miraculously survived the carnage unscathed. He was even humming as his tentacles darted about; working on something I couldn’t see behind his bulk. Occasionally a spatula was held high and was that a bowl? What was that white stuff inside it?

These questions needed answering and I was the girl to answer them!

That decided I crept forward, edging my way into the kitchen. I winced every time my shoes squeaked on the vinyl. Fortunately, Tim’s humming drowned out the noise and let me sneak my way in unnoticed. I could have taken them off of course, but that felt… wrong? It didn’t feel right, you know? Tim was the one who undressed me now and taking that away from him wasn’t something I could do, not without good cause at least.

Those thoughts only made me want to announce my presence and let it happen. But I couldn’t allow that yet. Not when I needed to sate my curiosity first. Just what was Tim up to?

Leaning over the end of the bench I finally got myself in a good position to see. Being tall for a girl had at least some advantages. Though as I leaned forward and looked at what Tim’s many tentacles were working on, only one word could encapsulate my surprise.

“Cupcakes?” I said, completely nonplussed.

I didn’t understand it. Why would Tim be making cupcakes? I know he was hungry but we’d already worked out he didn’t eat cake. Not even the raw steak I’d offered him had been tempting. I wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or horrified when we’d discovered that. On one hand, it was good Tim didn’t eat meat as it was too expensive for me to feed him like I’d promised; I only had a little over a hundred in savings, not enough for someone Tim’s size to stuff themselves on with meat. On the other hand, that might just mean that he could only eat humans!

Focus Taylor.

Pushing my worries of Tim’s diet aside, I returned to the cupcakes. Namely, since Tim didn’t eat them, why was he baking them? What possible use could he have for cupcakes?

My few moments of introspection were over though. When I’d spoken Tim had frozen solid, still as a statue. Now, slowly and carefully, his many tentacles turned to face me. If it had been anyone else it would have been scary. But this was Tim. He could never hurt me.

“Taylor? You’re, ah, you’re home early.” Tim whispered, sounding a little panicked.

I frowned at that, glancing at the clock.

“No, I’m not. It’s 3.34. If anything I’m a little late as the bus didn’t show up on time.” I replied, tilting my head inquisitively.

Tim’s tentacles rippled in a way I recognized as his nervous swallow.

“Oh. Um, er…” Tim trailed off, unsure what to say. Then he seemed to deflate, visibly sagging as his body spread across the floor. “I guess I didn’t have time to make another batch. If only I hadn’t burnt the first one.”

The gloominess in his voice made my heartache. So I threw myself at him.

Tim caught me almost by reflex, his tentacles wrapping around my arms and waist before curling about my legs. I could practically hear Tim’s grumbling about my jeans, even if he wasn’t doing that today. Sadly he didn’t make his displeasure with them immediately known today and start removing them. That… concerned me.

“Tim?” I asked nervously. “Are you okay?”

Tim sighed, still seeming depressed.

“Yeah, I just… I wanted to have them as a surprise, um, yeah.” Tim said mournfully, not looking at me. Instead, he kept staring at the cupcakes he’d been icing.

I thought they looked really good. There were a dozen little chocolate cupcakes with thick white frosting. They even smelled good, their chocolaty aroma enticing my nose. I was still curious what he made them for and said as much.

“What did you make them for? I didn’t think you liked cake.” I said, kicking my legs idly over my back. Tim had laid me across his back and I now had my elbows propped up on his back, hands holding my chin up while I tried to hit my butt with my heels.

Tim shuffled nervously, seeming self-conscious.

“I, um, I… I made them for you.” Tim whispered.

I froze. Tim had… He’d really…

“You made me cupcakes?” I whispered back, awed and not quite believing it. A boy had really… Tim had…

“Mmhmm. I wanted them to be a surprise. Online they said that I should give a girl a gift before asking and I know you like cake but don’t get to have it often and that you’d like to and you said your favorite flavor is chocolate but…” Tim rambled before I poked him.

Smiling down at Tim, I bounced giddily on top of him. He’d really made me cupcakes? Tim seemed to get the message despite my excitement and tried again.

“I mean, uh. Right. The article I read said I should give you a present before asking. So, I decided to make you cupcakes like it suggested. I know you love cake but don’t, um, get it that often. So I knew you’d like them! And, and chocolate is your favorite and you’d like them even more and so you’d definitely say yes!” Tim said, still finishing in a rush.

He really had! My heart felt fit to burst and my cheeks ached from how big my smile was.

“You made me a present? I… Tim. Thank you. They look delicious!” I said, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Tim had made me cupcakes, a present just for me. I… I was so happy, you know? Tim cared, he liked me, he’d kissed me, and now he was making me gifts?

I wonder if we could ever be more than just friends? Would that be wrong? You weren’t supposed to feel like that about friends but Tim felt like this too so would it really be so wrong?

Tim blushed at my praise. His tentacles glowing a brilliant pink.

“Thanks, Taylor, but there was, um, something I, ahhhhh. C-Can I ask you something? Please?” Tim said, sounding really nervous but also… determined?

I nodded though, because how could I ever refuse Tim?

“Sure, what do you want to know?” I replied, tilting my head in my hands.

Tim twiddled his tentacles for a moment before he seemed to steel himself.

“Um, Taylor? W-Would you like to g-go for a w-walk?” Tim asked, stuttering from how nervous he was.

I blinked. A walk? Why was he so nervous about that?

“Okay, sure. We can go for a walk, though it has to be at night, since we don’t want to get caught again.” I said, unsure what the big deal really was.

Tim seemed to become even more nervous though.

“N-Not like that. I mean, um, crap. Maybe I should just ask? But I can’t do that!” Tim said, seeming to be arguing with himself.

A sudden thought occurred to me. Could Tim really be… No. That would be stupid. But I could hope… Right?

“Tim, what is it you really want to ask me?” I said, my mouth dry with nerves. Please, please let this be… please…

Tim’s tentacles flexed in a nervous swallow and he wouldn’t look at me as he asked his question.

“Taylor, will you, ah, will you go on a date with me?” Tim said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stunned.

That was the only word for my reaction. Stunned.

I lay there atop Tim utterly stunned. My eyes were wide as saucers behind my glasses and my mouth was hanging open. I think I even forgot to breathe. I was just too surprised. That a boy, any boy had… That Tim had… He’d really asked me…

Tim seemed to take my silence as a negative though.

“I’m sorry! I, um, I know I shouldn’t have. Um, we can still be friends, I just really like you, er, ah. No, uh, please can we still be friends because you’re my best friend and I need you. It’s so scary and—“ Tim babbled, his voice hitching and shaking. He sounded like he was crying.

No! Don’t cry Tim!

“Yes! Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes! I’ll go on a date with you! Thank you, tha-nk you, than-k yo-u.” I trailed off into hiccups, to overcome with emotion to say what I really wanted as tears began to trail down my cheeks.

Tim wrapped me up tighter, more tentacles grabbing me and holding on as we both cried. Relief, happiness, joy… I wasn’t even sure why we were crying. I was happy; so, so happy. So why was I crying?

Eventually, we both calmed down, tiny tentacles wiping away the last of my tears as we did so. Our breathing, or at least my breathing, evening out as I relaxed into Tim’s embrace. It felt so warm being held like this.

Finally, Tim stirred, chuckling beneath me.

“We’re such dorks.” Tim said, sniffling a little. He squeezed me tightly though, using me like a teddy bear. I approved.

His words made me smile and I replied in kind.

“Mega dorks. But I wouldn’t have you any other way.” I said, squeezing as much of him as I could.

Tim shuffled shyly at that, which was weird given how he was bent.

“You say the nicest things, Taylor.” Tim replied, his tentacles blushing a brilliant pink. Then he seemed to sober up a little, the glow turning blue before fading. “Um, so you, um, so you really will go on a date with me? Like… Like a _date_ date?”

I nodded, now grinning like a loon.

“Uh-huh. I will go on a date with you. A date where a girl and a boy go out together and have fun and kiss and …” I trailed off, my face doing its best impression of a tomato.

“Things.” Tim helpfully added, also blushing.

We remained like that for a few moments in embarrassed silence until I felt a giggle bubbling its way up my chest. I tried to suppress it, really, I did! But it burst out anyway, escaping my mouth. Tim chuckled too then. That just set me off again, as I giggled even more. That just fueled Tim and soon enough we were both laughing in a mixture of relief, delight, and excitement. The world felt so wonderful then. If it had felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when we’d kissed, now it felt like I was floating. So many opportunities opened up to me, no, to us. I wanted to experience them all!

Once we calmed down again I placed a kiss on Tim. I was never really sure where I should ever kiss him when he didn’t make a mouth for me to kiss. But I wanted to do it so much that I often just kissed wherever I could reach. Tim seemed to like it at least, always wriggling in delight.

“Your kisses are so nice Taylor. You’re so nice to me. Can I keep you?” Tim said, tentacles winding around and beginning to undo my pants.

I laughed, rolling my hips to let Tim get at my belt buckle easier. Feeling his powerful limbs wrap around me, feeling them squirm under my clothes… It made me shiver in delight. As Tim pulled my pants off, I kicked my legs in glee.

“You want... to keep me?” I whispered my eyes misting up. Something hitched in my throat. Tim, he really wanted to keep me? For me to belong to him?

Beneath me, Tim shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, um, I just meant that—”

In my excitement, I totally cut Tim off.

“Yes! Yes, you can keep me. Please, I… Please. I need you Tim, I need you. You’re my only friend. I want you, I want you to keep me. Don’t ever let me go, please. Don’t let me go.” I said, the words spilling out of me.

I needed Tim, I did! He was everything I’d ever wanted, everything I needed. Tim shared my love of books, he comforted me when I was sad, he was on my side no matter what, he was always there for me, and… and he made me feel like I could be loved, like I was _worthy_ of being loved. With Tim, I laughed and smiled and giggled and got in stupid tickle fights. For the first time in so long, I was happy. He wasn’t just my best friend, he was the best friend I could have ever had.

And now maybe something more…

“You’re my best friend Tim. I don’t… No. I can’t live without you. You can keep me. You can always keep me, whenever you like.” I said my breathing a little ragged. My emotions felt so strong, so volatile but it also felt so good. My heart was racing, my cheeks were flushed and my mouth wide in an ear-splitting grin.

Tim squeezed me, his tentacles wrapping around and stroking every inch of me. I sighed in pleasure, melting into his touch. The way his tentacles wiggled between my toes was exquisite and had my feet arching in pleasure. The tentacles reaching up behind my ears made me gasp. Then I hummed in delight as Tim started patting my head, leaning into the touch.

Tim then spoke up, as he vibrated in happiness and made my nipples harden at the pleasurable sensation.

“I’m so glad Taylor! Because, er, I just want you to be mine. I, I don’t want to share you. I… I know you have to go to school and stuff, but you’ll always come back to me, right? You’re my world, Taylor.” Tim said, sounding so insecure.

That wasn’t right. Tim was so strong, so kind and sweet. If it wasn’t for his appearance he could have had all the friends he wanted, anyone he wanted. I felt a familiar pang of self-loathing at my selfishness but quickly brushed it away. What did ‘maybes’ matter? Tim wanted me, so that was all that mattered.

“I’ll always come back to you Tim. I’m yours, I promise.” I said, placing another kiss on his skin.

Tim hummed in delight.

“Yes! Thank you, Taylor. I know your promises mean a lot, you even keep them to your enemies. So that means your mine and I’m yours so, um… Does… does that make you my girlfriend?” Tim asked, struggling to contain his excitement.

Girlfriend? So it really was a date? Oh, Tim…

“Yes. Yes, I’m your girlfriend! I…” I hiccupped. I just felt too happy to describe. I… Tim liked me. He’d baked me cupcakes and we were going on a date!

I had a boyfriend!

“I have a boyfriend.” I said, giggling but also awed at the revelation. “I have a boyfriend.”

Tim hummed in contentment, pulling me closer as his tentacles slithered their way up my shirt. I hadn’t worn a bra since I had met Tim, somehow it’d felt wrong to. And now it paid off; my back arched and heart raced when Tim flicked each of my nipples. Then he carefully grabbed each of them with a tentacle tip that had opened into a tiny mouth.

“And I have the world’s cutest girlfriend.” Tim replied, sucking on my nipples lightly.

I whimpered, eyes nearly crossing at the weird sensation. It was different, new, and entirely too good. Little bolts of pleasure kept shooting out from them and my whole breasts felt hot, even if they were tiny.

Panting for a few moments I finally managed to regain my focus when Tim stopped. Looking down at him in confusion I mewled in discontent.

“Why did you stop?” I asked. I… That familiar coil was winding below my stomach, some feeling building, and I wanted more of it.

Tim sighed, giving each nipple one last flick before wrapping his tentacles more firmly around my chest.

“Because we have to clean up. I’d planned to before you got home and, um, I don’t want your dad to find out?” Tim said sheepishly.

That reminded me. Looking around I now recalled how much of a disaster state the kitchen was in.

“Huh. I guess you’re right. I’ll help you pack up and then we can get ready for our date?” I said, my voice filled with both wonder and hope.

“Mmhmm. I can’t wait!” Tim cheered, already getting back to icing. “But first you have to eat one of your cupcakes. They’re your present for going out with me after all.”

Tim handed me a freshly iced cupcake.

I admired the frosting; amateur it may be but it was light and super fluffy. Carefully I peeled off the cupcake liner; I hadn’t even known we had any of those. Removing the wrapper revealed the chocolaty cake inside. It was moist and springy and still a little warm from the oven. Taking a bite I smiled in glee, revealing chocolate stained teeth. Swallowing, I placed another kiss on Tim.

“They’re delicious. And you didn’t need to bribe me. I wanted to be your girlfriend. I like you Tim. I like you as more than a friend.” I said, feeling too happy to care whether or not friends could fall in love. It happened in movies, right? Our health class could kiss my ass.

Tim literally vibrated with happiness, and the way he was holding me to him let the vibrations travel straight through my sodden panties to my vagina. It felt really good. I wondered what it would feel like if he put more pressure on me and did it again… What would happen?

Then Tim began bustling around the kitchen, putting things away and wiping down the benches.

“I like you too Taylor. Now we clean, then we date.” Tim cried, his limbs flailing everywhere.

There, lying atop my best friend’s… no, boyfriend’s back I giggled and laughed. Together we had fun and I wanted it to never end.

* * *

Boom. Shhhh.

Boom. Shhhh.

Boom. Shhhh.

The smell of salt filled my nose as waves crashed against the shore. Sand whispered beneath my bare feet, tiny grains sliding about as my sneakers dangled from my hand. The moon cast a silvery path across the ocean that seemed to reach for us and call us into the infinite sky. The few stars visible twinkled across the black sky. Even the city lights looked nice from here, a warm glow instead of their normal obnoxious orange. And over the ocean, the Rig and its force-field cast a soft blue light across the wave tops.

A slithering sound next to me turned into a clunk as Tim crawled over an empty beer can. Turning my head as we strolled along the beach I gave Tim the biggest smile I could. This was so nice, romantic even. My cheeks flushed at the thought but I didn’t deny it. I wanted this, being romantic with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend!

Even now I could hardly believe it. It felt surreal, like a moment from someone else’s life. There I was, going for a midnight stroll along the beach beneath a crescent moon with my boyfriend.

I, Taylor Hebert, had a boyfriend! Suck it world, good things can happen to me!

Giggling in sheer joy, I leaned over and kissed Tim’s side. He chuckled too, one of his tentacles coming around to place a kiss on my cheek. I was tempted to grab it and start kissing with Tim… but I knew how that would end. Don’t get me wrong, I liked it and wanted what that would bring. Like every night this week I would end up in nothing but my panties, the flimsy garments inevitably becoming soaked through with my own juices. I’d have Tim licking and playing with my whole body, swirling across my thighs, stroking up my back, running tendrils through my hair…

I shivered in anticipation. I wanted it so badly, I wanted it right then! But… I would be patient. We’d barely started our date and I wanted it to last. Happiness. This is what true happiness felt like, isn’t it? I’d forgotten. But never again.

Hand in tentacle we strolled along the shore. Tim had another tentacle wrapped snugly around my waist, helping to hold my skirt down. He’d told me to wear it again so he could feel my thighs when he inevitably picked me up, so of course I’d put it on. It felt… good. Yeah, it felt _good_ to listen to Tim. I was so weak compared to him but he used that strength to protect me. I felt so safe and now, so wanted. How could I not do what he wanted?

Sighing in contentment I leaned against Tim’s side as we walked. That seemed to be all that Tim could stand because a moment later tentacles burst from all over his side. Grabbing me, they lifted me up and placed me atop my boyfriend. I liked… No. I loved how much Tim liked touching me. For so long I’d gone without affection. But when I was with Tim? It became a constant thing. He was always touching me, holding me, picking me up, or… or molesting me. It felt good to be cared for all the time.

Sitting atop Tim’s back I laughed as tentacles curled up under my skirt. The thick coils wrapped themselves firmly around my thighs, pressing up against my panties. The way I was sat at first felt awkward, what with the way my legs were pointing straight forward. Then Tim’s back opened up. I gasped as my legs were swallowed and encased up to the knee. Each leg was held in its own little pocket lined with little nubs that squeezed and vibrated, pressing against me in delightful ways.

As more tentacles wound their way up my shirt to hold me and let me lean back, a few turned to look at me.

“Are you comfy, Taylor?” Tim asked, even as a tiny tentacle flickered into my belly button.

It felt odd and tickled, making me jerk and snort. I nodded, giving Tim a huge grin.

“Really comfy. I like it when you hold me. Being in your tentacles feels… It’s hard to describe.” I said, chewing on my lip in thought.

Tim reached up, a tentacle mouth forming and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

“You’re good with words Taylor, even if you try to hide your feelings. Just, er, like let them out?” Tim said, sounding a little unsure at the end.

I did what now? Hid my feelings? I… I suppose I had really. I’d had to. For years I’d had no one to help me, no one to talk to and share my feelings with. I couldn’t tell dad, he was barely holding himself together even now and as for friends… Aside from Tim I still didn’t have any.

But what did I need friends for when Tim was my boyfriend? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Still, could I really just bare my heart to Tim? I… No. Silly. Of course, I could. I was his after all.

“Okay, I’ll try. I… When you hold me, when I’m bound in your tentacles I feel so helpless. I know you’re stronger than me, much stronger. You bent that crowbar after all.” I said, chuckling softly at the memory.

Tim rubbed himself sheepishly.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

I rolled my eyes fondly, patting his side with my hand.

“I told you; it’s fine. Dad hasn’t been down in the basement in years, let alone used anything down there. Anyway, where was I…” I said, snuggling further into Tim’s embrace.

“Feeling helpless?” Tim supplied, sounding curious.

I nodded.

“Right. I feel so helpless in your tentacles. I know you could crush me, that you could kill me in an instant—” I said before Tim interrupted me.

“No! I wouldn’t! Please, Taylor, you have to believe me! I won’t hurt you, I—” Tim babbled. Then I interrupted him.

“I know, Tim, _I know._ You would _never_ hurt me. You’ve been nothing but kind to me. You’re caring and gentle and sweet. The best boyfriend anyone could want.” I said, placing a kiss on the tentacle currently sliding out of my collar and across my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and plunged on.

“It’s not that I think you will hurt me, it’s that you could but I know that you won’t hurt me.” I said.

Tim’s tentacles tilted inquisitively.

“I don’t follow.” He said, sounding confused.

I smiled at him. Tim really didn’t understand the power he had did he? Or the affect it had on me.

“It’s the potential. Like, I know I’m not in danger but I still feel a thrill because of that potential. I know you won’t hurt me but I also know if you wanted to you could hold me here forever, that my freedom comes only at your will.” I said, shivering in delight. I couldn’t help it. Just voicing it aloud… It sounded so wrong yet my panties were now soaked.

Speaking of panties… A few of my pairs seemed to be missing. Focus Taylor, think about that later.

“I just feel helpless. Like, when you hold my arms up. I’m so exposed… and I like it so much. When you hold me I feel so vulnerable but also so incredibly safe. It’s contradictory I know, but that’s just how I feel. And… And I want to keep feeling like that.” I said, finishing in a meek voice.

Tim seemed to be digesting this. For nearly a minute there was just the thumping of the waves and rumble of distant traffic. Finally, Tim spoke.

“So, you like being held down? You, um, you like it when I just do things to you because you know you couldn’t stop me? But you also feel safe because I would stop if you, er, ask?” Tim said, trying to articulate his own thoughts.

I nodded, giving Tim a soft smile.

“That’s right. I feel safe with you, Tim. I know you won’t hurt; physically or emotionally. And that just feels so good and it just… It lets me let go, you know? Like I can finally relax and just feel instead of having to worry and be scared all the time.” I explained, trying to make Tim understand.

It seemed to work as Tim’s tentacles nodded to me.

“I think I get it. I just, er, do I just do what I want then? What shouldn’t I do?” Tim asked, sounding worried.

I just laughed, tilting my head back and laughing in relief.

“Just do whatever you want. If I don’t like something I’ll say ‘stop’, okay? Though, maybe wait for me to say okay before we… before we go any further? I… I want more, really, I do! There are so many things I want to try. But I’m scared. I’m sorry.” I finished, ducking my head in shame.

I shouldn’t be scared. Just as I felt sick for crushing on my friend I now felt bad for denying my boyfriend. Why couldn’t my feelings just make up their mind and stop attacking me?

Tim squeezed me tight though, easing the tension in my gut.

“That’s okay, Taylor. I’ll only ever go as far as you want when you want. I just, ah, like having company so much. It was scary in the prison. And always screaming… Just having you to speak to, having you to hold and cuddle… You mean everything to me, Taylor. I’ll always protect you, I’ll always stay with you. I promise! ” Tim declared, clutching me tightly.

I nuzzled the tentacle next to me. I loved this. I loved feeling so wanted. It was the antithesis of my life before I met Tim. Back then no one had wanted me. I’d just been a thing drifting through life, a purposeless shell trapped in a grey world. But now? Now I had a boyfriend, a boy who wanted me, who liked me, and wanted me to always be around. I had a friend who made me laugh and always kept a smile on my face. It was like the world had color again and I actually looked forward to each new day now.

Hope… is a wonderful thing.

We carried on walking, heading further down the beach. As sand slithered beneath us we listened to the waves and their soothing beat. We just enjoyed each other’s company. More, it felt nice to be out and about like this; to do something as normal as go for a walk along the beach with my boyfriend.

Then Tim piped up.

“Will you tell me some poetry Taylor? I want to hear more.” Tim asked, looking pleadingly at me with his tentacles.

The moonlight turned Tim’s white into a soft silver and he looked so pretty I couldn’t refuse him. Not that I could have anyway.

“Of course.” I said. “Just give me a moment.”

With that I trailed off into thought, recalling the poems mom had told me so long ago… Hearing the waves reminded me of one.

_"Waves crashing against the shore. Again and again, they endlessly throw themselves upon the rocks, an eternal effort to eat and erode, to reclaim what the ocean has lost. A valiant struggle from which there will be no respite until time itself turns to dust. A prophetic testament to the ends of our own struggles. We will strive against but never can anyone change anything. Evidence to the power of perseverance. Together even the smallest of waves will erode the mountain if they try long enough just as even the transient man can change the world when he works together. The power of endurance._

_"A melancholy smile graced my lips. Mom’s poem… She’d written that. She’d always loved the ocean. The sun, the sea; to her they’d been powerful metaphors. And even though thinking of her still made me sad, now in Tim’s embrace I found… I found it didn’t hurt, you know? I missed her. I always would. But remembering her also brought with it a sense of happiness now. Like sharing her with someone meant she wasn’t really gone, especially as I retold her poem."_

"A man is not dead while his name is still spoken." I whispered.

Tim nodded.

“Your mom really was amazing. We won’t ever let her memory fade.” Tim stated, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

I grabbed a tentacle and pulled it to my mouth for a brief kiss… That turned into a not so brief kiss.

Yes… Yes, Tim. Just like that. More… Yes, more.

I… I loved kissing Tim. It felt so nice and he tasted better than anything. Better even than chocolate cupcakes.

Almost reluctantly Tim drew away. Sighing in disappointment I listened to his question.

“Um, sorry Taylor. But it’s, ah, been bugging me. Um, what’s with the glowing oil rig?” Tim asked, pointing out towards the Rig.

Looking across the waves at where Tim was pointing I spotted the converted oil rig that floated in the middle of the bay.

“That’s the Rig or the Protectorate Headquarters East-North-East. It’s the base of the local Protectorate team, the government-sponsored superheroes. The Wards used to be based there too but they recently moved downtown. Not sure why. Anyway, the glow is a force-field that protects their base from attack and also acts as a bridge, letting the heroes respond rapidly to any part of the city.” I recited, remembering my classes from middle school on the subject. “The force-field was created by the current leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate, Armsmaster.”

When I was younger I’d adored Armsmaster. He was such an iconic hero, clad in his blue and silver power armor, wielding his trademark halberd. Of course, I’d also loved Alexandria, but then what girl didn’t? She was the epitome of a hero. Strong, staunch, and brave. A figure every girl could aspire to be like. Though these days I’d also grown to like Battery. She just seemed more relatable, you know? A hero closer to my own age.

As we kept walking I told Tim of the time I’d gone on a school field trip to New York, about a two-hour drive south from here. There, next to the rebuilt central park, stood the Protectorate Tower. A giant gleaming pinnacle of steel and glass, standing defiant against every villain and monster the world had to throw at it. A fortress built on the exact spot the Endbringer Behemoth had emerged in 1994. The defiance of the human race given form.

Tim had been sad about that; to hear that such monsters roamed the world. He’d hugged me tight and rocked back and forth. I’d assured him that we’d be fine. If he could escape some mad tinkers lair there was no way anything would ever get him.

It was about then that we reached the end of the beach… or at least where the boardwalk took over. Massive wooden piles riddled the beach while the walkway above cast the rocks and sand beneath in perpetual gloom.

Tim’s back shifted as we rested there, molding itself to let me lie back comfortably. He didn’t release my legs though. Instead, the pockets opened up more, forcing me to gasp when I found my legs encased up to my hips, my skirt spreading uselessly across Tim. The way the little nubs began to sway and vibrate, especially the ones that were pressing against my inner thighs… It made my bite my lip and my eyes nearly crossed. It felt so weird, but so good?

Swallowing thickly I tried to distract Tim as I felt tentacles shifting towards my breasts.

“L-Let's talk about s-something else. How are you g-going with the books?” I gasped, feeling a tentacle slide over a nipple.

Tim brushed my other nipple as he pondered.

“I’m going well. I finished Lord of the Rings and To Kill a Mockingbird and..” Tim rattled off, naming about half the books I owned.

Hmm. I’d probably have to go to the library soon and borrow some books for him. There was no way I could leave Tim with nothing to do while I was at school. Yes, I could just skip; I doubt anyone would notice if I missed a day or two. Heck, only Mr. Quinlan bothered to take attendance and I had him second most days, so leaving at lunchtime would be easy. But… Well, school was okay now. I kept going because it’s what Dad wanted and it was my ticket to a good job and a better life, maybe even to a whole new city.

 _“Ahhh!”_ I suddenly gasped, my thoughts derailed. Tim he’d… he flicked my nipple! It hurt but the jolt of pleasure that shot through my chest was even more distracting.

“No deep thoughts Tay-tay. Now is kissing time.” Tim crooned, sliding a tentacle past my cheek in a long slow lick.

Smiling, I went to reach out for the tentacle only to find that I couldn’t. Feeling a tightness around my wrists I looked down. Turned out that while I’d been distracted, Tim had slid a pair of thin tentacles around my wrists. Slowly they pulled, tugging my arms out from my sides and up behind my head. I was forced to arch my back as my arms were held there, my legs unable to move from their warm cocoons.

My heart was fluttering in my chest. This was…

“Tim, you really listened to me?” I whispered, part awed, part terrified, but mostly excited. My panties were so wet I could actually hear them squish.

“Mhmm.” Tim hummed as some of his other tentacles started tugging at the hem of my shirt.

As I felt him start to lift my shirt over my head I tried to plead with him.

“No, we can’t! W-what if someone s-sees? It’s cold and…” I trailed off as Tim pressed a tentacle to my lips to shush me.

A second tentacle reached up to stroke my cheek soothingly as Tim eased my fears.

“Silly Taylor. No one can see us down here. And so what if they do? No one will recognize you. And I know you, at least a little. You, uh, you want them to see right? To feel exposed in front of other people. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Tim said, whispering into my ear.

I whined softly. I… I did want that. It was dirty and slutty and I’d look like a dirty whore and it sounded so hot.

“B-But I’ll get cold.” I tried in one last-ditch effort. I’m not sure why really. I wanted this. I guess it’s just the morals society had given me; you don’t expose your body in public.

Tim laughed, winding more tentacles beneath my shirt as he slipped it up my body.

“No you won’t. Here.” Tim said.

And then there were tentacles. Hundreds of tiny, thin tendrils swarmed up out of Tim’s back and wrapped up my chest just as he finished pulling my shirt over my head.

I whimpered, feeling so exposed and so aroused as the tendrils slithered all over me. It felt like dozens of fingers were stroking me, caressing me. The way they slithered into my belly button felt so odd, but not as odd as the way they left my meager breasts uncovered. Thankfully they didn’t tickle me at least as I’m sure I would definitely have peed myself if they did.

Still, that left me lying there, everything wrapped in wriggling tentacles except for my breasts which were left completely exposed.

“Tim, what are— _Ohhhhhhh.”_ I trailed off into a moan, head tilting back as I gasped and panted.

My lips were trembling as I finally managed to turn and look back down. There, on my breasts, were two larger tentacles. And they had suction cups. They looked almost like something you’d find on an octopus, except with only one row of suckers. Coiled around my breasts they were placing their suckers down before pulling them off, leaving little red circles behind.

Then the suckers clamped onto my nipples.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Even so I let out a high pitched whine as I felt my whole body shudder. It felt… It hurt but it also felt so good I could barely think. The way all the suckers had clamped onto my tits as well... I was gasping, panting. It felt almost like I wanted to cry but also not? So I just gasped and mewled and writhed as Tim molested me where anyone could see us!

“Tim, I… Kiss, ple-ple…” I gasped, unable to get the words out through my panting.

Tim understood me anyway and a mouth was placed against my own within seconds.

Pressing my lips against his, I moaned into Tim’s mouth. His lips moved over mine as we kissed. They were hot, wet, and so very soft. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue rushed in to twine with mine, wrapping around my own in impossible loops and sucking. He tasted too good. It… It was sweet but not and I… I… More. Please Tim, please. Give me more. More. More. Please.

Then my nipples were squeezed. My hips bucked, jerking against the tentacles holding them and shaking my legs in their holes. My feet arched and toes curled, squishing the tentacles between them. Shudders wracked my whole body as one by one the little suckers were pulled on until they popped off my breasts leaving little hickeys behind. It stung but felt really nice too.

Groaning at the continued assault on my senses it was barely a blip when Tim humped up against my vagina, a bulge forming between my legs and pressing against my soaked panties. He seemed really happy with how wet they were, the mound sliding around and dragging the sodden cotton across my clit.

This time I did shriek, the sound muffled by Tim’s mouth. That felt so good, I needed it again. I needed it!

Bucking my hips I babbled.

“Please, Tim. More. Do it more. Yes, yes. Just… just like that. Just like that! Yes. Oh god. Oh god.” I moaned, pressing myself back into our kiss as Tim pressed even harder against me.

Is this… Is this what sex felt like? It felt so good. Why were we told feeling this good was wrong?

We remained like that for a few more minutes, with me grinding against Tim and him repeatedly sucking down on and then popping his suckers off my breasts, leaving them covered in Tim’s marks. It felt like I’d been claimed, that I’d been marked. I never wanted this to end, this feeling, this bliss.

Sadly though it did end; though I couldn’t begrudge Tim one bit.

“Taylor… I feel weird again. Like, like something wants to burst.” Tim groaned, his tentacles settling passively atop my marked breasts.

Sighing, I nuzzled the tentacle I’d been kissing. I wasn’t sure whether it was from sadness or contentment, perhaps both. I certainly felt both somehow.

“It’s okay Tim. I’m yours. We’ll just wait until you feel better, okay?” I murmured, relaxing in my bonds.

Tim squeezed me gently and lightly flicked my nipples again.

“Thanks, Taylor. Anyway, are you cold at all? You feel pretty warm.” Tim said, sounding a little concerned.

I shrugged as best I could with my hands held above my head.

“I’m fine, it feels good.” I said with a smile.

Tim was right, I did feel hot. But that was because I could feel myself blushing so much it had spread down to my chest. I felt warm and content and safe, though I did feel a little sweaty despite the chill. And my crotch was positively soaked, damn it.

“It’s a shame we can’t go for a swim.” I said regretfully. “It’d be cold but refreshing, you know? I liked swimming when I was a kid. It sucks that the boat graveyard makes that hazardous.”

Tim cocked his tentacles inquisitively. Heh. Cocks. Maybe if I sucked on one?

Bad thoughts Taylor. You only just got a boyfriend, don’t be too pushy.

Thankfully Tim interrupted my thoughts before they could get any dirtier.

“Why can’t we go swimming? And what’s a, um, boat graveyard?” Tim asked curiously.

Craning my neck I placed a kiss on one of Tim’s many tentacles before sighing.

“The boat graveyard… Back when Leviathan appeared in the mid-nineties the shipping companies panicked. They were afraid Leviathan would target boats and stuff, so they restricted shipping. There was also something about insurance companies. Then, amidst all panicking, the dockworkers went on strike. In their anger at pay cuts and lost jobs, some of them sank the boats in protest. It kind of got out of hand and before anyone could stop it, we had a graveyard of sunken ships instead of a once-bustling port. And with an empty tanker sunk in the channel, no one has managed to get anything done about fixing it all up. Anyway, the place still leaks oil and other pollution into the bay, though dad reckons it’s some of the remaining companies dumping waste there on the sly. So because of that, it’s not safe to swim in the bay this close to the graveyard.” I explained, pointing to the far side of the boardwalk.

Tim turned to look and I followed his gaze. There, barely visible in the moonlight, were the outlines of dozens of rusting hulks. A graveyard of sunken dreams. Dad always called it the visible wound on our city. He’d given up trying to get it cleared years ago due to the legal quagmire of the ships’ salvage rights and ownership. Instead, he’d devoted himself to getting the ferry running these days.

Tim’s tentacles seemed to droop as he looked. I guess he found the sight just as depressing as I did. He asked why it hadn’t been cleared and I explained as best I could.

“That’s sad. It’s not fair on anyone.” Tim said, giving me a squeeze after my explanation. “Is there anything we can do about it?”

I shook my head.

“Not unless you can lift entire ships or somehow turn steel into gold.” I said, adding a joke to try and lighten the mood.

It seemed to work as Tim chuckled.

“Well, I can’t do that. But I can tickle you!” Tim cried, and pounced on me.

I shrieked and laughed. Tentacles brushed along my sides and stroked across my armpits. He squeezed my sides and drew feather-light patterns across my stomach. All while he rapidly brushed my feet with his tendrils and squirmed between my toes.

“Ah, hehe, wait, no… oh!” I gasped out, stopping as I laughed harder. Sure I could have stopped Tim, I just needed to ask but… This felt good. I liked laughing and I liked Tim tickling me.

“Hahahaha, wait, wait… I’m gonna pee!” I cried out.

This time though… This time Tim didn’t let up. He just tickled me more, stroking along my back and fluttering tentacles across my shoulders.

My legs jerked in their pockets as I desperately tried to pull my thighs together.

“No! Wait, I’m really going to… _fuuuuuuck.”_ I moaned, my face screwing up in shame as I wet myself.

It was hot and wet and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. How could I do something so juvenile as—

I jerked as a long bumpy tentacle rasped over my panties and flicked my skirt up.

“Delicious!” Tim proclaimed, licking my soiled panties again with his giant tongue.

I whined, trying to pull away.

“No. Don’t! It’s—” I began only to be interrupted.

“It’s really good! It tastes like you, Taylor.” Tim said, licking my panties again, forcing another full-body shudder from me.

I was going to reply when the tremors faded. Only someone screamed above us.

My head jerked up along with a dozen of Tim’s tentacles.

There, leaning over the railing to peer down at us was a group of three. I couldn’t tell what age they were but based on their silhouettes against the street lights I think two of them were girls while the last one was a guy.

“Time to go!” Tim cried.

I shrieked as he suddenly jumped and began to race along the beach. He’d surprised me and given my vulnerable pose, the sensation was entirely weird.

Still, I felt safe as we ran away. No human could catch up with Tim on foot and we’d be long gone by the time the authorities arrived. I just hoped this wouldn’t become a thing, people interrupting our dates by screaming.

Wait.

“Tim, do you still have my shirt?” I asked, a little worried.

Tim sort of flopped mid-run… slither? Crawl? _Movement,_ before carrying on.

“Um, oops?”


	7. The Kraken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading by the amazing Cailin and End of Line

That night will remain in my memory forever.

My first proper date. Even if I lost my shirt. Wait,  _ especially _ since I lost my shirt.

After that the next weeks seemed to run together as nothing but a pleasant blur. Every day was wonderful and I constantly felt happy. It was amazing after being depressed for so long, to feel happy and bubbly and like the world was… not _perfect_ but at least really good. I smiled, I laughed, and I even _skipped_ _to_ class instead off _skipping_ class. Why? Because who cared what anyone else thought of me or the names they taunted me with, or the odd prank they tried? I was happy and there was nothing they could do about.

And it was all thanks to Tim.

Tim… My best friend, my  _ boyfriend. _

Yes, that’s right. I, Taylor Hebert, had a boyfriend. A boyfriend! Just the  _ thought _ of him made my heart soar and drove away all other worries. I wasn’t alone anymore. I had Tim and he had me. We were together. A  _ couple. _ And he was the most  _ attentive _ boyfriend imaginable. Every day when I came home he hugged me, every day he shared stories with me and he listened attentively when I told him about school. When I did well at school he patted my head; when I felt down he played with my nipples until I  _ mewled. _ I’d never felt so cared for in my  _ life. _

We did practically everything together. I studied with Tim, down in the basement. He made light for me to see my textbooks by and I made sure to explain what I was learning. Tim helped where he could, mostly with Math while I taught him how to write an essay. At other times we read together, either reading our own books or one of us reading aloud to the other. I even spent most nights with Tim, sneaking down to the basement and letting my boyfriend rock me to sleep in his tentacles. And we kissed.

And  _ oh _ what kisses they were!

Tim, he kissed me everywhere. Sometimes he was cute and kissed my forehead and nose. Other times he playfully kissed along my ribs, the tips of my toes, and up my arms. Then there was when he was excited, when he was aggressive, when he was erotic. He kissed up the inside of my thighs, licked down the side of my neck, wrapped my breasts in coils and sucked on my  _ nipples. _ It all felt  _ so good.  _ We kissed normally too, making out for  _ hours _ each night. He tasted so good I often ended up sucking on one of his tentacles, staring at Tim with wide eyes as I reveled in the sensation he gave me. Pleasure. That was the only word for it and I wanted to make him feel as good as he did me. Nothing had come of it yet but I was determined to work out how to make it happen.

Thanks to Tim’s pushiness I now barely needed clothes… Well, not when I was with him at least. He didn’t like it when I wore pants or shirts anymore. They restricted his access to me and so I… I d-didn’t wear them a-any m-more. Now I usually wore one of the few skirts I owned. Skirts which he could ignore; they offered me no protection from his tentacles, doing  _ nothing _ to stop him groping me  _ whenever _ he liked.

Just  _ thinking _ about it made my vagina feel tingly and start to get wet.

I did still wear jeans, they were warmer and the weather was getting colder as September ended. But I always made sure to take them off when I came home, or rather, I let Tim remove them. He  _ liked _ stripping me and honestly? I liked it  _ too. _ I  _ loved _ how he would just grab me. How he would kiss me or start playing with my breasts any time he felt like it. I loved the feeling that I was there at his disposal and that I could satisfy my boyfriend. It made me feel… I’m not sure. Proud? Fulfilled? Both I think, and so many other things. Tim also liked to tickle me until I peed, making me shriek and squeal with laughter until I lost control. Tim claimed to like the taste. While it didn’t lessen his hunger I couldn’t deny him  _ anything _ that even remotely helped with his hunger.

Tim’s hunger… That was becoming a problem. We’d tried everything, yet nothing we’d tried could sate his appetite. There wasn’t any food or commodity I could get that would satisfy him. I’d even tried offering Tim some of my blood but he’d refused to try it. He  _ hated _ the idea of me being hurt too much to let me cut myself for him. While I relished the protection I was also  _ desperate _ to help him. The odd conflict that had caused in me, Tim telling me not to try helping him… It wasn’t pleasant. I  _ needed _ to help him but he wouldn’t let me.

That ongoing issue aside, we enjoyed ourselves. The whole next week I took one of the cupcakes Tim had made me. Every day I ate one at lunchtime. It made me feel so special; sitting and enjoying the treats my  _ boyfriend _ had made me! The very idea made my heart pound and let me ignore all the looks the other students shot at me when I sat in the cafeteria. So, the following week I tried to do something special for Tim in return. It wasn’t anywhere near as  _ special _ as baking him cupcakes, mostly because he couldn’t eat them, but I  _ did _ get him some books. The trip to the central library may have taken me an extra two hours, reducing my time with Tim, but the shout of joy he made when I brought back half a dozen sci-fi books for him had been worth it. The attention he lavished me with that night left me a trembling wreck with a dopey grin on my face. It just made it even more worth it.

I hadn’t known it then, but my giving Tim a gift in return for his gift had started something between us. That exchange sort of became a ritual as we swapped gifts back and forth over the next weeks.

Tim made me a card, a cutout love-heart he’d made from some red-card he’d found in one of the boxes he roomed with. He’d called me  _ beautiful _ in it and I’d spent a good ten minutes blushing. Now the card had pride of place in my bedroom, propped on my bookshelf so I could always see it when I was in there.

In return, I’d gone and bought Tim a cheap CD player along with a few CDs. It was only twenty dollars with the CDs being another ten. I got them at a garage sale the next street over as the family was moving or something. Either way, I’d bought them and given them to Tim. He’d really liked them. He also looked completely adorable with two little tentacles propped up and fitted into the old headphones.

That had just spurred Tim on and he got me a bucket. Yes, you read that right. A metal bucket he thought I could hit people with. Apparently, he thought it was a gift meant for protection and that was why boyfriends gave ‘buckets’ to their girlfriends. Turns out trying to sound out ‘bouquet’ can have humorous results. The misunderstanding was cute, so I’d laughed and given Tim a kiss for his thoughtfulness. Tim had been really embarrassed though and I was really puzzled over where he got the  _ actual _ bouquet of flowers he gave me the next day.

Still, not to be outdone I bought Tim a CD of his new favorite singer: Bad Canary. He’d was really excited about that and insisted on us listening to it together. That had resulted in some awkwardness as we figured out the logistics of how to share the headphones. We kind of worked it out. I wore the headphones while Tim looped a pair of thin tendrils about and into my ears. It tickled and felt weird but I loved sharing the experience with Tim all the same.

As for why Tim liked Bad Canary? Well, that had to do with our now regular Friday night dates.

Yes. I went on dates. Me! Taylor Hebert! With a  _ boy _ and everything. Though I guess it would have been fine if it was a girl as that’s just what some people prefer and given that Legend likes men that’s okay and…

And I was rambling. Focus Taylor.

So, we went on regular dates as well as giving gifts to each other. That next Friday we tried sneaking into another movie. I’m not sure if the other movie-goers were wiser or if they were looking for us or what, but we got spotted after barely twenty minutes and had to run away again. That was annoying but Tim managed to salvage our night. He carried me all the way up to the top of the Medhall building, the tallest skyscraper in Brockton Bay. Up there we lay back and watched the stars together, listening to the sounds of the city below. It had been really romantic, me snuggled into my boyfriend’s tentacles while he peeled my clothes off one by one. Okay, so we spent more time kissing and petting each other than star gazing. Bite me, because I enjoyed it. Okay, Tim kind of bit me. Wait, do suckers count as biting or pinching?

Our next date had been an evening in and was how Tim came to love Canary. Dad had gone out to Kurt’s birthday party. Kurt was an old friend of dad’s from the Dockworkers Association. Anyway, dad had said Kurt was hosting drinks at his house along with pool and a few card games. Dad was staying the night so as to not drink and drive. That left me and Tim by ourselves. We had the run of the house for the night. We used it to watch crappy movies on our old VCR. Between movies, we’d channel hopped for a bit and ended up stumbling upon a delayed broadcast of Bad Canary’s concert from the previous night. We had both been spellbound by her voice like so many others. The way she sang, the sheer  _ emotion _ in her voice… Yeah, I know that was her power but that didn’t make it any less amazing. Especially as she wrote all of her songs herself, which were really good, as well as playing lead guitar. It was a fantastic show and we’d both agreed to try and see her live one day.

The next week Tim had suggested that we try going to a museum. We’d tried to sneak into the local art gallery to have a look at the paintings. Unfortunately, we weren’t as stealthy as I thought we were and we ended up tripping a silent alarm. At least I  _ think _ that’s what happened. Whatever the reason, security guards had started running around everywhere with their flashlights a few minutes after we’d gotten in. Thankfully Tim thought quick on his feet. He had thrown a few random tentacles out into odd swirls and bends to look like a modern sculpture. Then he had grabbed me and  _ swallowed _ me; encased me in a giant sleeping bag filled with wandering tendrils which he’d dragged inside himself. It would have been dark and claustrophobic but Tim had lit up his own insides a calming blue which made it bearable. It was... cozy even, something I thought I could come to enjoy. Sadly we hadn’t had the chance to play with that, having to remain still and silent until the guards left the area and we’d rushed back out. And while it had been terrifying it had also been  _ lots _ of fun.

The only slightly sour note, if you could even call it that, was how much my legs  _ ached. _ You see, I wanted to look good for Tim. I’d been putting on weight over the last year and my stomach was getting flabby. So despite my father’s worries and Tim’s fussing I’d taken up running in the mornings. It was tough going with only three weeks under my belt but I thought it would be worth it. Not only would it get my stomach back under control but I’d had a look at some of the legs the track girls had. I wanted legs like that. Tim was somewhat obsessed with my thighs after all.

So, all that had happened. It had been an amazing three weeks and now it was another Friday.

Riding the bus home I felt a stupid grin spread across my face. I couldn’t wait for tonight. Tim had said he had a surprise date in mind for us and that I’d just have to wait until I got home to find out. I was  _ super _ excited! A mystery date! I was  _ literally _ bouncing in my seat from giddiness. Sure, it earned me a few weird looks from the other students riding the bus with me but I didn’t care. Their opinions meant nothing, only Tim’s opinion mattered and I knew he’d have found it cute.

When it was finally my stop I skipped down the stairs and ran for home. The way my bag bounced on my back was uncomfortable and my skirt meant my thighs rubbed a little but none of that mattered, not compared to getting home.

Bursting through the front door I quickly checked around.

Since the curtains were still drawn Tim clearly hadn’t been upstairs today. If Tim wasn’t exploring the house he must be reading down in the basement.

Smiling, I kicked off my shoes. My feet were cold and my knees were even a little blue. Taking my shoes off didn’t exactly help that but it wouldn’t be long before I warmed up. Tim was good about that and always kept me warm despite the cooling weather. Brockton Bay’s seasons might have been mild but Autumn was still cold and a skirt doesn’t provide much protection… from _ anything. _

I could feel my lips spread in a lecherous grin at that. It wasn’t wrong of me, was it? How could it possibly be wrong to feel all hot, and excited, and wet when you think of your boyfriend? It couldn’t.

So, grinning like a pervert I slammed open the basement door. The steps pounded beneath my feet for a second before I was flying! Before my jump could even carry me off the end of the stairs I was caught. Tim grabbed me. Dozens of tentacles wrapped around my arms and hauled me over to him. Carefully I was sat down on Tim’s back, but not before he’d flipped my skirt. My face was flushed a brilliant red but I kept smiling. Tim acting so perverse like that, just taking advantage of me… My hips were already rocking a little just  _ thinking _ about it.

Then more tentacles wrapped me up. They squeezed me and, in turn, I wrapped my arms around myself, touching as many of the tentacles binding me as I could.

And so like that, we hugged each other and the world was just  _ better. _

“Taylor, you’re home!” Tim cheered.

Before I could respond Tim picked me up again. Then he spun me. Around and around he twirled me, spinning me about him while being careful to keep me away from anything I might bump into. It was fun and I was safe and I couldn’t stop laughing. Long ringing peals of laughter. I just felt too happy for words so I laughed.

All too soon I began to feel dizzy. Almost as if sensing it, or perhaps just reading the look on my face, Tim lay me down upon his back.

As I lay there I gave Tim the biggest smile I could despite my panting. Finally regaining my breath I placed a quick kiss on his soft skin.

“I’m home.” I agreed, snuggling back into his softness.

Of course, my relaxation didn’t last too long. Barely seconds actually. Tim was impatient and already tendrils were wriggling their way into my socks while I could feel tentacles slithering under my shirt. Looking down I could see the snake-like bulges distorting my clothes. Without needing to be prompted I raised my arms as I knew Tim wanted. A few moments later Tim was slipping my shirt off, exposing my breasts to his  _ every _ desire.

As I settled in Tim began playing with me. Tentacles ran across my exposed skin and coiled about my limbs. Despite the chill in the air Tim was always warm and made sure to keep me warm too. As a tentacle flicked my nipple I gasped and grinned. Tim listened to my gasps and moans, finding just the things I liked. He was such a good boyfriend.

I didn’t get to think for too much longer before little suckers descend on my nipples and I was lost to the feelings in my breasts. It felt so good and I loved the little hickeys he would leave on them. On instinct I reached out and snagged a tentacle, pulling it into my mouth to suck on. Tim twined his tentacle with my tongue as we kissed and sucked and lost ourselves together.

Eventually, we broke apart though, not from any real need but because Tim was content. He got lonely when I was away. He said being together like this, kissing and playing with my breasts, even just having so much of our skin touching, it made him feel better. I couldn’t deny Tim something which gave him comfort and… and I enjoyed it too. I loved feeling so wanted, so needed. Tim made me feel  _ special _ and it was the best feeling  _ ever. _

Even as my panting returned to normal Tim kept on playing with my nipples. It was an almost idle action for him now and I really enjoyed it. My nipples just felt so good, the way they throbbed and ached… It sent waves of pleasure through my chest that slowly pooled below my stomach. It honestly made me feel a little dopey and I’m sure my smile reflected that.

Then Tim made a scratching noise similar to someone clearing their throat.

“So, um, Taylor… Will you go on a date with me?” Tim asked nervously.

I smiled at him. No matter how many times I said yes he always still asked if I would like to go on a date. He really cared about how I felt and that was the best thing about him.

So, like every time he asked, I said…

“Yes! I’ll go on a date with you.” I replied, grinning as widely as I could. Just saying that, completing our ritual, made my heart  _ soar. _

Tim gave me a comforting squeeze, his tentacles wrapping securely around my breasts and squeezing them too. His tentacles even lit up a bright blue so I could tell he was happy.

“Yay! You’re the best, Taylor. Now, I have a surprise planned for us tonight.” Tim said, vibrating with excitement beneath me.

The vibrations felt really good and my mouth dropped open with a breathy exhale. I forcefully pulled myself back together and looked down at Tim with curiosity.

“Oh, what kind of surprise?” I asked, curious.

Tim shook his tentacles emphatically though, denying my question.

“Nope. No spoilers. Otherwise, it wouldn’t, er, be a surprise? Yeah. And I sort of want to surprise you since you’ve done so many nice things for me. I, um, I want to pay you back for all you’ve done for me.” Tim said, finishing in a whisper.

I planted another kiss on him. How could Tim feel he owed me? He was the one who saved me from my loneliness… But he’d been lonely too, hadn’t he? I guess… I guess we saved each other.

Understanding that I nodded in acceptance. I’d do as Tim asked.

“Okay, I won’t ask. Though is there anything I need… or don’t need?” I asked, shooting a wry grin at my state of undress.

Tim nodded firmly, tentacles swaying.

“Swimsuit and a towel.” Tim said.

I tilted my head, puzzled.

“Swimsuit? So we’re going swimming?" I asked, my excitement growing.

“Surprise.” Tim said, as if that answered everything. Though  _ where _ we could go swimming at this time of year I didn’t know.

Despite my curiosity, I didn’t pry. Tim probably knew what he was doing and besides… The anticipation was kind of fun.

“I’ll go get them then.” I respond, wriggling a little to get free.

Tim just tightened his grip on me and squeezed me.

“Um, five more minutes?” Tim asked, tapping his tentacles in embarrassment.

So cute!

“Of course. Anything for you, Tim.” I said, snuggling back down.

Sadly it was only five minutes. But what  _ fun _ those five minutes were.

* * *

_ Clink. _

Dubiously I poked the chain link fence in front of us.

“Are you  _ sure _ there’s no alarm?” I asked, feeling uncertain.

Beneath me Tim nodded, tentacles swaying.

“Positive. There was a news article complaining about it and how people keep breaking in to swim at night. It’s what gave me the idea. I mean, er, you said you would like to go for a swim when we walked on the beach and I just thought…” Tim trailed nervously.

Grabbing a tentacle I placed a soft kiss on it, which turned into a playful lick. He tasted really good, okay?

“I did.” I agreed. “Well, if you’re sure then…”

“I am.” Tim said emphatically.

Smiling, I kissed him again.

“Well, okay then. I never thought I’d be going to Immaculata but, then again, I never expected to get a boyfriend as amazing as you.” I said, blushing as I tried my best to look coyly at Tim.

He seemed to appreciate the effort… or maybe it was the compliment. Whatever the reason, Tim glowed a pleasant pink as he blushed too.

“Um, er. Here!” Tim exclaimed picking me up suddenly.

I fumbled for a moment before I relaxed. Tim still had me. His tentacles were wrapped around my waist and thighs. Quickly they lifted me up and over the security fence and the razor wire atop it. Gently, Tim placed me down on the other side.

As I regained my feet, I felt compelled to turn and watch. Moments later my action was rewarded. I got to watch as Tim shifted into a mass of long tentacles, his body changing on a far greater scale than I had ever seen before. His slug-like core was slowly consumed until Tim became a giant writhing mass of tentacles. Then his massive limbs reached up and over the fence. More and more stretched across until nearly all of Tim’s limbs were arched over the fence, his body suspended worryingly over the razor wire. Thankfully he quickly pulled himself over, using hundreds of suckers to anchor himself to the ground.

As he reformed his slug-like core I leaped at him.

“That was so cool!” I gushed, rubbing my face against his squishy side.

Tentacles quickly wrapped around me and hugged me back.

“Thanks, Taylor. You’re, um, you’re awesome too. And really pretty.” Tim said, embarrassed.

I just smiled at him. It had taken me a while but I’d learned to take Tim’s compliments in stride. No longer did I try to deny them. He really  _ meant  _ them. He really  _ did  _ think all those wonderful things about me. Even if  _ I _ didn’t believe them,  _ Tim _ did and that’s all that mattered. I trusted Tim on everything else… so I would trust him on this too.

“Anyway, swimming!” Tim cried, pointing towards the pool.

Turning in my boyfriend’s tentacles, I too looked at the pool.

In the evening light, the water looked really pretty. It reflected the moonlight, turning the water a pale silver with black dips as the breeze ruffled the surface. The clouds' shadows looked like tiny oil slicks while the street lights cast pale orange lines across the water. The coils of steam rising off the heated water made the whole thing look otherworldly.

Fortunately, I could see the lanes were pulled out at the end of the pool to our left. At the other end of the pool and on our right were the changing rooms. Speaking of the changing rooms… They loomed as a big black block. They honestly looked a little creepy.

Then Tim poked my side, making me jump.

“You ready to swim, Tay-tay?” Tim asked, sounding giddy.

Playfully I poked him back.

“Just let me get changed, okay? A-And i-it’s okay if you p-peek.” I said, blushing furiously while shaking the plastic bag holding my swimsuit and towel for emphasis.

Tim seemed stunned by that.

“Really?” He asked, both surprised and excited. “I can really peek?”

I nodded. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. My blush was huge. It was even spreading down my neck. Just the thought of Tim seeing my vagina… m-my  _ p-pussy… _ It made my knees tremble.

“Uh-huh.” I managed to mumble.

Tim released me and I took a few steps forward. I couldn’t bear to face him as I started to remove my clothes. Sure, Tim had seen me in barely anything already. I was practically naked with him most of the time really, dressed just in a skirt and panties… and often not even the skirt. The way my panties quickly became sodden messes that plastered themselves to me whenever we hugged meant that I was as good as naked when I was with him.

But that was the thing, you see. ‘Practically’, ‘as good as’. Not actually. But this time, even if just for a little while, I would be completely naked with my boyfriend. That very thought made me  _ wet. _ The only reason I wasn’t panting was because of the way I was biting my lower lip.

All too soon my panties hit the ground and I was left there in the nude, clutching my one-piece bathing suit to my chest.

My breath came in short pants. Slowly, I turned and faced Tim, fully exposing myself to him for the first time.

Tim was curious, dozens of tentacles staring at me. Then a few shifted; those a little below waist height extending themselves forward until they were mere inches away from my crotch. A pair of them lit up, shining a pale white light onto my vagina and giving Tim a better look.

My blush went nuclear and my breathing hitched.

“I-It’s embarrassing when you s-stare like that.” I stammered. But even if this was the most embarrassing thing I’d done in my  _ life  _ it was also the  _ hottest. _ I couldn’t stop myself as my feet shuffled themselves sideways and spread my legs open a little more, exposing me further to Tim’s ravishing stare. This was so arousing! My nipples were  _ aching _ with how hard they were and I could feel my vagina was utterly  _ slick _ and… Was I  _ dripping onto my own thighs!? _

A quick look down confirmed it. I was indeed so wet that my own juices were starting to drip off my vulva and run down my thighs.  _ Oh god! _

That was when Tim broke in.

“So beautiful.” Tim whispered, his voice filled with awe. “Your pussy is so _ beautiful,  _ Taylor.”

My lips were trembling and all I could let out were breathy little exhales of excitement.

_“Uh, uh, uh, uh.”_ I panted.

Then my breathing froze, my lungs locking up as Tim’s tentacles edged even closer. A small keening sound escaped me as Tim crept closer and closer! He… He was really going to touch... Suddenly Tim withdrew his tentacles when they were less than an  _ inch  _ from touching me. He snatched them back so quickly it was as if he’d been burned.

Startled, I looked up in shock, fear, and disappointment. Had… Had I done something wrong? Had I—

Tim cut across my thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Taylor! I, er, I got a little carried away. Sorry.” Tim said, speaking as fast as he could.

I sighed in relief, letting go a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

“That’s okay, Tim.” I said, then carried on seeing the disbelieving way his tentacles curled. “Really, it’s fine. I l-liked you l-looking.”

Tim flexed his tentacles in a nervous swallow.

“You did?” He asked hopefully.

I nodded.

“I-I did. But… L-Let’s go swimming, okay?” I said, my nervousness stopping me from pushing forward.

Tim seemed to sigh in relief.

“Yeah, let’s.” He said, wriggling over to the pool.

There was a big  **splash** as I pulled my swimsuit on. Turning to look I saw several of Tim’s tentacles poking out of the dark water. They turned to look at me as I finished getting changed.

“Taylor, come on in! It’s nice and warm.” Tim called, beckoning for me to join him.

“Coming!” I called back before whispering to myself. “Okay, Taylor, you can do this.”

Setting aside my glasses with my towel turned the world into a blurry mess. I could barely see beyond five feet. That done I took a deep breath… and broke into a run.

“Cannonball!” I cried, leaping off the edge and tucking my legs up.

I hit the water with a  _ splash _ of my own. For a moment the whole world turned dark as I closed my eyes. There was water all around me and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Then I uncurled and kicked, breaking the surface with a gasp I reopened my eyes.

Tim was looking at me and from the blue glow coming from his tentacles I could tell he was happy. Then his tentacles twitched and the water rippled as he began to swim towards me.

“Rawr! Look out Taylor, the Kraken is coming for you! Rawr!” Tim cried playfully, a few tentacles slapping the water.

Getting the idea I cried out in return.

“Oh, no! Not the Kraken! Whatever shall I do?” I pretended to wail, watching the blurry tentacles race towards me.

Then the first tentacle seized me about the waist, little suckers sucking at me through my swimsuit. Tim quickly hoisted me up in the air.

“You shall be thrown for another cannonball is what you shall do! Prepare to be fired!” Tim exclaimed, practically bursting with excitement.

I laughed as he threw me towards the far end, tucking my legs in as I flew.

“Tim, you’re a kraken not a—” I meant to say pirate ship but hitting the water interrupted that.

And so, just like that, we played. We splashed each other and swam about. Tim threw me about more, letting me dive and make big splashes just like he could. He even reenacted Cthulhu rising from the deep. Tim made a large bulge on the end of a tentacle which he split open at the bottom to let dozens of tendrils spill out; then he lit up two sort of eye shapes on the side and slowly raised it from the pool as R'lyeh rose from the depths to reclaim Earth. We even tried holding our breaths underwater to see who could last longer. Turns out Tim was cheating as I’d forgotten he didn’t need to breath. My pouting just made him coo though. It made me blush too as apparently I looked adorable when I pouted.

It was all just so much fun!

After maybe an hour I was just lying there, resting on the surface as I gazed at the moon. Tim had a few tentacles wrapped around me, two of them were wrapped around my thighs right next to my crotch, pressing into my vagina slightly. It felt  _ way _ too good.

As Tim laid a tentacle onto my shoulder I turned my head and kissed it. He shivered in delight and a little tongue extended from his tentacle and licked my cheek in return. Gently I nuzzled the tentacle. Could life get any better than this?

“Tim… This was a great surprise. Thank you for bringing me.” I said sincerely.

Tim blushed, a pink glow illuminating the water.

“You’re welcome, Taylor. But, um… Taylor? I’m, ah, I’m sorry I cheated at the holding-our-breaths contest.” Tim said, apologizing for his earlier trick.

I just shook my head fondly, my dark hair swaying in the water like my own tentacles… Heh. Wouldn’t that be fun? Focus Taylor.

“It’s okay, Tim. You’ve nothing to apologize for. It’s my fault for forgetting you don’t breathe. Though it  _ was _ a little mean. Will you make it up to me?” I asked playfully while batting my eyelashes at him, hoping for a kiss.

Tim pressed his tentacle against my cheek and I could feel it begin to swell.

“Mmhmm. I’ll make it up to you. You see, I’ve got an idea.” Tim said, his tentacle moving around in front of my face as he spoke.

I raised my eyebrows, curious.

“Oh?” I breathed, wondering what Tim would show me now. What new trick had he discovered?

As I watched the end of Tim’s tentacle split into four, each segment a little longer than my hand. It kept unfolding, forming something that resembled a hand with a sort of rectangle in the middle and a finger-like extension on each corner.

“I found I can make air, I think.” Tim said, the almost hand-like tentacle flexing. “I think if I cover your mouth and nose with it you could breathe underwater. Um, maybe.”

Well, Tim didn’t sound entirely confident but what was the worst that could happen? That it wouldn’t work and Tim would have to drag me back to the surface? There really wasn’t any risk with Tim here to protect me.

So I nodded and smiled at him.

“Okay, let’s try then.” I said, psyching myself up.

Slowly, carefully,  _ delicately  _ even, Tim lowered the tentacle to my face. The large middle part covered my face, closing over my nose and down over my chin while extending sideways to cover my largemouth. The finger-like projections wrapped their way along the edges of my jaw and along my cheeks, meeting and linking together at the back of my head.

Poking about with my tongue I found the middle of the palm had a sort of inner nub with a sort of tube around it. By then though my lungs were beginning to point out that I’d been holding my breath for a while now. So I breathed out…

And breathed in deeply.

_ Strawberries. _

That was my first thought. Strawberries. Tim’s breath… air? Whatever. What I was breathing smelled like fresh strawberries. It wasn’t overpowering, but it smelled nice. It even left a sweet taste on the tip of my tongue.

Looking up at Tim as his tentacles hovered over me, I gave him a thumbs up. His tentacles bobbed in acknowledgment before Tim slowly pulled me underwater.

I would have liked to watch the moon fade away as I sank… But the chlorine hurt my eyes so I was forced to close them. Though like that I couldn’t tell how deep I was. I could be just below the surface or almost on the bottom. There was no way for me to know… Okay, there was. But honestly? I didn’t  _ want _ to know. It was nice.

So I lay there, lost in my own little world. There was water all around me yet I could breathe. With my eyes closed and unable to hear anything but the rush of blood, my sense of touch felt a thousand times stronger. I could feel the water flowing over me, the way Tim’s tentacles held me and slithered over my skin. Slowly taking breath after breath of sweet smelling air I reveled in this. It felt so different, so unique… It was amazing.

I’m not sure how long I lay there, relaxing as I kept gently squeezing Tim’s tentacles to let him know I was okay. It felt like hours, it could have been days… But the way my head began to feel light, the way I began to feel warmer… The blood pounding in my head and ears….  _ Ohhhhhhhh…. _

Was this… Was this heaven?

It must have been. It sure felt like it. My head was pounding but it felt  _ great. _ It… It felt like all my thoughts were floating away yet I could focus better? Does… that make sense at all? I couldn’t think but it was easier to focus on what I was  _ feeling. _ The way the water swirled against my skin, the way Tim’s tentacles brushed so lovingly over me, the way smaller tendrils were easing their way under my swimsuit… The way the  _ bulge _ in front of my mouth tasted so good. It was  _ begging _ to be  _ sucked. _

So I did.

Reaching out with my tongue I did my best to wrap my own little tentacle around Tim’s bulge. I coaxed at it with my tongue and was slowly able to draw more and more of it out, pulling the inner tentacle from its sleeve and into my mouth. It felt far  _ larger _ than any of the other tentacles I’d had in my mouth and something felt  _ right _ about that.

Moaning with need, I began to lick. The tentacle in my mouth responded, the rounded head pressing about inside my mouth. I licked the underside and swirled my tongue about as best I could. Closing my lips I did my best to rub them all over the tentacle. It felt so good, soft and flexible, wriggling in my mouth. But even that had nothing on the  _ taste. _ Salty, sweet and something I couldn’t describe. It… It tasted like  _ Tim. _

More. I  _ needed _ more. Please… more.  _ Give me more! _

Some instinct I didn’t know I had responded to my need. Pressing my lips tighter around the tentacle I created a seal and began to suck. My tongue swirled and lapped at the tentacle while I sucked, altering the pressure to pull on it again and again.

Oh god. Oh god! This… Ohhhhh. My head, it felt so light and fluffy. I felt free. Freeeeee….

I moaned, groaning like a filthy  _ slut. _ I sounded like a dirty whore… and  _ I liked it! _

The tentacle in my mouth quivered as I sucked it deeper, drawing it almost to the back of my throat as my tongue lashed at the underside. Then something  _ amazing _ happened. A dollop of liquid, saltier but somehow even  _ more  _ delicious oozed out of the tentacle. It coated my tongue as I moved it, spreading the fluid about before I got a chance to swallow it, sadly. I… I wanted to swallow it. Why? Why did I… want to… swallow?

Then the water was rushing around me.

Moments later I broke the surface, Tim’s tentacles holding me above the water. He released my face and almost  _ yanked  _ the tentacle I’d been sucking out of my mouth.

No! Come back! I… I need… need you…. need…

My hand lashed out and grabbed the tentacle before it could escape. Tim wasn’t getting away that easily! I wanted that tentacle back in my mouth more than  _ anything. _

Tim was shuddering as he held me.

“Taylor, I… I feel weird. Something’s getting stronger and if you, um, con-continue to do t-that I d-don’t know what will h-happen!” He cried out.

I panted, gulping down the sadly unflavored night air.

“Shut… up… Tim… and… get… back… in… my mouth!” I panted, finishing in a cry.

My other arm lashed out and grabbed the tentacle I was holding. It was as thick as my wrist and as I wrangled the tip back towards my mouth I discovered it had changed back to one of Tim’s normal tentacles, though the tip was still more rounded than normal… It almost looked like a cock actually.

Heh. Hehehe. Tim’s cock… I was going to suck Tim’s cock!

Though as Tim kept struggling I realized that this wasn’t working. Tim was stronger than I was and way more flexible. I couldn’t make him do what I wanted and I didn’t want to… I… I wanted to do what he wanted. But I also  _ wanted  _ him to want  _ this. _ I needed this and I  _ needed  _ Tim to give it to me.

So I begged.

“Please Tim, please. Please let me have this. Good girls don’t do this but… but I’m _sick and_ _tired_ of being a good girl. I’m sick and tired of doing what adults tell me to when then they won’t help me. Why… Why should I listen to them when they won’t listen to me? When they won’t help me? Only… Only _you_ helped me, Tim! Only you! _You_ were the one who dragged me out of that hell! I was scared, so frightened, every day was just a struggle to get by. Then you came and everything became right! You make my world better. I… I love you Tim. **I love you!** I love you… So please, _please_ let me do this for you. Please, please let me suck your cock!” I choked out, gasping and nearly crying. So many emotions were raging through me, feeling stronger than I’d ever felt before…

But the strongest was  **love.** I… I finally Understood. I loved Tim. I  _ loved _ Tim!

“I love you, I love, love you, I love you... Please, please Tim.” I panted, my head still pounding and making it impossible to focus on the words when I had his cock in my hand. It felt so smooth and flexible...

Tim squeezed me tighter and tighter as I babbled. More and more tentacles grabbing me, wrapping around me. But the tentacle in my hands stopped fighting.

“Taylor… You love me? I… me?  _ Me? _ _”_ Tim gasped, shaking with emotions.

I nodded, panting with frustration. My nipples were aching and my pussy throbbing… but I wanted to suck. No, I  _ needed  _ to suck.

“I do. I love you Tim. I love you  _ so much. _ You saved me and I want to do this for you.” I said, my voice breathy with need.

Tim flexed, his nervous swallow, before his tentacles vibrated with emotion.

“Thank you. I-I love you too.  _ I love you, Taylor, _ I always have. I wanted… I wanted to tell you but I didn’t think you  _ could _ love me back.  **I love you!”** Tim wailed.

I knew he’d be crying if he could. Tim… Oh,  _ Tim. _ To feel like that, to feel like no one will ever love you… I  _ knew _ how that felt. But Tim loved me. I… I think I always  _ knew _ he had but I was too scared to ask in case I was wrong. If he hadn’t, I’m… I’m not sure what would have happened to me but I  _ know _ I would never have recovered from it.

But he loved me. Tim loved me! And I loved him with  _ all my heart. _

“I love you Tim and you love me. So please, let me suck on you. I  _ need _ this.” I begged, tugging on his tentacle again.

This time Tim offered no resistance, letting me guide him back to my mouth.

“O-Okay Taylor. If that’s what you want. I love you.” Tim said, another tentacle planting a kiss on my forehead.

I could only moan in response as I stuffed his big,  _ fat  _ tentacle into my mouth. Finally my overly wide mouth had a use! How many other girls could suck on a cock as thick as a soda can?

Licking along the underside again I wrapped my lips around the tentacle filling my mouth. As my lips sealed around the soft skin I began to _ suck. _

I started slow at first, trying to drag this out. But, as Tim moaned beneath me, my will broke. My tongue stopped gently licking and began to quickly lap. I thrashed my tongue back and forth, licking as much of Tim’s  _ cock _ as I could. I sucked harder and  _ harder,  _ sucking as fast as I could in pulses. The dollops of salty fluid that Tim started dribbling into my mouth only made this better! They tasted so good and I swallowed as much as I could. Part of Tim was inside me!  _ Ohhhhh…. _

The very idea made my already throbbing head  _ spin. _

As more and more fluid spread through my mouth it spilled over my lips, coated by the part of Tim’s tentacle that was moving in and out of my lips. The slurping and sucking sounds were obscene, and they were all I could hear. My world had narrowed down to Tim’s tentacle in my mouth and everything about it. The way it smelled, the way it tasted, and especially the way it  _ felt _ in my mouth… So  _ big and thick. _

Moaning like a total  _ slut _ I started cramming more of it into my mouth. My hands were still wrapped around Tim’s tentacle and with them I began pumping his tentacle in and out of my mouth. It felt so good, so  _ right _ to do this for Tim. It was like someone had flipped a switch in my head and the world suddenly made  _ sense _ for the first time ever.

Even as I began to batter his tentacle against the back of my throat I was happy. It should have been painful, it should have  _ hurt, _ but somehow it felt  _ good _ and made my heart race. My hands were racing along Tim’s tentacle, my right hand still pumping him in and out of my mouth while my left stroked even more of his length. It…  _ Oh god, _ this felt so  _ good! _ My heart was pounding along with my head and all I wanted was for this to go on  _ forever. _ I thought I’d found heaven earlier but I was wrong! This…  _ this _ was heaven!

As I pressed even more of him into my mouth, pushing him against the back of my throat… something popped. I couldn’t breathe so I pulled him back. Had I just…

I had, I realized. I had! I’d just taken Tim into my throat and it hadn’t hurt. The only problem had been air…

Taking a deep lungful of air I let my nose be filled with Tim’s salty-sweet scent. He smelled so  _ good. _ Then, with my lungs now full of air, I shoved Tim back in. I pushed him to the back of my throat and then  _ beyond even that. _

I moaned around his tentacle as I began to feed Tim’s cock down my throat. This… This felt like nothing I’d ever felt before, I didn’t have the words to describe it. Nervously I swallowed even as I pumped Tim deeper and deeper into me.

Then Tim cried out.

“Taylor, I… Something… Oh,  _ Taylooooorrr! _ _”_ Tim groaned, his tentacle spasming inside me.

Something hot shot into my throat and I reflexively swallowed. Then it happened again and again as Tim pulled his tentacle out me. As he reached my mouth another spasm happened and his tentacle shot a large blob of salty sweetness into my mouth. It was thick, almost gooey, there was so much, and it tasted divine.

Even as Tim’s tentacle exited my mouth I was swallowing. Oh god, that taste. I’d never had anything like it but I knew wanted… No, I knew I  _ needed _ more.

Despite being out of me Tim’s tentacle continued to spasm, shooting out another three long ropes of a sticky white fluid. They splattered all over my face and into my hair. Thinking quickly I opened my mouth and Tim seemed to instinctively aim for it. He was amazing! Despite how much he’d already shot he kept  _ going, _ shooting maybe another six or seven shots onto my face. It felt like a couple of  _ quarts _ had been shot out. I’d caught a lot in my mouth but there was  _ way  _ too much and it was dripping off my face and down my chest, running into water lapping at my waist.

No! I couldn’t let it go to waste!

I closed my mouth and quickly swallowed all I had collected there. Scrambling, I reached down and scooped more of Tim’s… Um, fluid? Fluid off my stomach and chest. Greedily I shoved it into my mouth and reached down for more. As quickly as I could I collected up all of Tim’s fluid and put it in my mouth, swallowing as soon as I had another mouthful. As my stomach filled I finally started to calm down. In fact, I even managed to savor the last few mouthfuls I scooped off my face, swirling them around my mouth before swallowing.

As I finished the last mouthful I finally realized that I had an audience.

Tim was looking at me, a dozen or more tentacles pointed at my face. The way they moved and glowed while looking at me... Tim was awed and something else I didn’t recognize.

I’m not sure where it came from but I leaned forward, opened my mouth, and stuck my tongue out, showing Tim that it was empty.

“All gone.” I giggled. “So yummy.”

Tim’s tentacles flexed nervously.

“W-Wow, Taylor. You… I… That felt  _ so good. _ I, um, I’ve never felt like that before. That, that was amazing. Thank you so much! And seeing you lick up all that stuff… I feel so weird but I want to feel like this more!” Tim said, his voice overflowing with excitement and what I now recognized as lust.

Tim… He loved and he  _ lusted  _ for me.

My heart felt like it might  _ explode _ from happiness.

Tim seemed to be waiting for a reply though so I gave him the best I could.

“Uh-huh. I… You tasted so good. I want to do that again. Just, maybe not right now? I feel full.” I said, patting my stomach contently. It was filled with Tim’s fluid and it felt all warm and tingly. Though a hopeful thought occurred. “Tomorrow?”

Tim squeezed me in a tight hug, tentacles patting my head in affection. I leaned into the touch and reveled in my boyfriend’s affection. It felt so good to be treated like this; to be looked after and loved.

“Yay! Tomorrow.” Tim agreed. “Though you look tired, Taylor. Let’s get you washed up and then head home for cuddles and sleep.”

I nodded my consent. Tim was right, I did feel tired. Going without air like that had been tiring even if it had only been thirty seconds or so. Sleep sounded like a great idea to go with my  _ wonderfully  _ full stomach.

“Thanks Tim, that does sound great. You take such good care of me.” I said, sniffling a little as Tim began to comb out my hair in the water, removing the fluid I hadn’t been able to. He was so good to me I felt like I might cry from happiness.

Tim placed a kiss on my cheek.

“It’s because I love you.” He whispered into my ear, his tentacle brushing a kiss against there too.

I smiled as widely as I could, even as I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

“I love you too Tim. I love you.” I murmured, letting Tim carry me out of the pool.

I don’t remember much after that. Everything sort of became blurry but I’m pretty sure Tim saw me naked again as he helped me change back. I didn’t care though, he was my  _ boyfriend  _ so he could see all he liked  _ whenever  _ he liked.

As Tim carried me home I do remember the realization I had though. And that was that, after this? After sucking Tim’s cock? After giving him a  _ blowjob? _ Our relationship would  _ never _ be the same.

And that I was  _ so _ looking forward to seeing what would come next!


	8. What Tentacle Monsters Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by the Amazing Cailin and End of Line

“Mmmmm.”

A soft humming. Gentle, relaxing. I wasn’t really awake but it sounded nice.

Something soft brushed my cheek and, sleepily, I nuzzled it. It was nice when the soft thing nuzzled back, brushing against my face with soft strokes. A sigh escaped me as I snuggled down into the softness surrounding me. Everything was warm, hot almost, and my whole body felt relaxed. The aches and pains I’d once thought of as simply a part of life were gone like dust in the wind. Though the best part of all was my stomach. Warm waves washed outwards from it, filling my whole body with this… this _energy._ It felt good. _I_ felt good.

Feeling like this. Content. Happy. It was so different and yet now so familiar. My life was amazing nowadays. So, lying there, in that half-awake state you sometimes get when you wake up but are still sleepy… I felt a smile spread across my lips, my still closed eyes crinkling in happiness. All these new feelings, they all came together in a way I couldn’t really describe. But, this feeling… it was better and more comforting than _anything_ I’d ever felt before. The tentacle softly stroking my head was the embodiment of my feelings. Calm. gentle. Caring. Someone…

_‘I love you.’_

I remembered… Tim he…

“I love you.” I murmured, still sleepy.

The tentacle atop my head paused, before it resumed its petting. Another pressed itself to my cheek in a soft kiss.

“I love you too.” Tim whispered, giving my whole body a squeeze.

Oh. I was still sleeping? That was… sad. I had hoped that… Heh. I suppose that was typical, right? No. I wouldn’t think like that anymore. I… I had a _boyfriend_.

Squirming a little in discomfort I tried to roll over, feeling Tim’s tentacles loosen and help me as I shifted in his grip. It really was a realistic dream.

“Good morning Taylor! Did you sleep well?” Dream Tim asked, giving me another gentle squeeze.

Mumbling sleepily I tried to bury my face into my shoulder and go back to sleep. I’d been having such a _nice_ dream. In my dream, Tim had said ‘I love you’ and we kissed and went swimming and played… and… and…

And I’d been such a _baaad_ girl. I’d… I’d given Tim a _blowjob._ Which was silly because Tim was made of tentacles, not cocks.

Wait.

Was I still sleeping? Tim had just said… Right. Damn it.

“Go ‘way.” I grumbled, rolling over to see if that helped. “‘M dreamin’ still. Wanna sleep.”

An incessant poking of my shoulder just made me squirm. Tim squeezed me again to keep me still.

“But Taylor, it’s daylight. Your dad left like an _hour_ ago. Let’s _do_ something.” Tim said, a few tentacles tickling along my ribs.

_“Fiiiiiine.”_ I whined, finally rolling onto my back.

My jaw creaked as a yawn made me impersonate a frog. Pulling my arms free, I raised them above my head in a stretch. A few pleasant pops came from my back before I sighed and slumped back against my boyfriend’s squishy bulk. I felt great as I usually did after sleeping with Tim. There really were no words to describe how comfortable he was.

Beds? Who needed _those_ relics. Not me, that was for sure.

A kiss interrupted my triumph over the enemy that was sleep, Tim’s tentacle pressing softly against my mouth.

I eagerly kissed back; soft, but needy. It felt so good. As I opened my mouth more I felt the tip of Tim’s tentacle open too and moments later a tongue slipped into my mouth.

It was fantastic: sweet and erotic. Kissing just felt _so good._

Sadly it couldn’t last forever no matter how much I enjoyed it. Breaking our kiss, Tim pulled back only to trail kisses down my neck. A long lick along my collarbone drew a moan from me. Sated for now, Tim contented himself by wrapping his tentacle around my neck like a warm scarf.

Now properly awake I stretched, my arms reaching out above me again. Not for any particular reason mind, but just because I liked it. Okay, _and_ I was hoping Tim would grab them and hold me like that. Happy? Anyway, I felt no pops nor any strain as I flexed like a cat. Tim was just so comfortable and his near-constant massages meant that I didn’t get kinks or knots anymore. It was great!

Finally opening my eyes I looked up and smiled. There, arrayed above me, were a dozen or so tentacles. All of them looking at me and glowing a faint pink. It was sweet. Tim really did like me and _nothing_ could be better.

I leaned into the touch as a tentacle stroked my head. Then Tim repeated his earlier question.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked.

Nodding, I felt my grin stretch wider… before I realized it had all been a dream. Sighing I nodded again, though more slowly. It had been such a _wonderful_ dream.

“Yeah, I did. I had this dream where we went swimming and… Well, maybe someday.” I said, finishing in a whisper.

A tentacle nuzzled my cheek as Tim literally glowed with happiness, soft yellow light coming off him.

“I’m glad Taylor. You were so _cute_ while you were sleeping. You just kept moaning and rocking your hips. It was adorable!” Tim gushed.

My breath hitched. I’d been… Oh _no._

“Um, I didn’t say anything in my sleep, did I?” I asked, worried.

You see, when I’d been younger I would talk in my sleep. Emma used to complain that I’d say the most random things in the middle of the night, usually about some nonsense. But if I’d been talking about what I was dreaming about…

I swallowed nervously, opening my mouth to ask if I’d said what I hoped I hadn’t—

Tim started speaking before I could.

“Mmhmm! You did. You kept repeating ‘I love you.’ It was so nice. I know you told me last night but hearing you keep saying it while you sleep. It, um, it just, er, it really brought it home? Yeah. It wasn’t just you saying it but you… you really love me. I love you, Taylor, I love you so much!” Tim babbled, his tentacles tightening their hold on me.

My thoughts were torn in a million directions. I’d said it… But Tim had also… Last night I’d said… But then…

“Last night wasn’t a dream?” I asked, my voice shaky. If that really had happened… If I really had confessed to Tim? And he had confessed back? He had just now. He… He loved me. Tim loved me!

**YES!**

A sudden thought occurred.

“And I really gave you a blowjob?” I asked, cutting Tim off before he could reply.

Tim blushed a brilliant pink at that, but nodded.

“Yes. You, uh, you did. And, um, no? Last night wasn’t a dream I mean, I think? We went swimming at Immaculata and played around. Then I let you breathe underwater because I cheated at our contest and then you got sort of aggressive but not? You-You said you loved me and wanted me and, um, I told you I love you back. I do! I love you, Taylor, I love you.” Tim gushed, pulling me harder against him.

Reaching out I stroked his sides… back? Wherever I could reach. Tim loved me!

“I love you too Tim. I… I hoped but, if you didn’t… If I confessed but you didn’t feel the same way I couldn’t have taken it. I need you, Tim. I can’t go back to life without you. I just can’t.” I whimpered, my eyes closing in fear.

I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. But then Tim was there, little tendrils wiping at them, brushing my tears away before they could even fall.

“You don’t have to.” Tim murmured while squeezing my breasts possessively. “You’re mine now and I’m never letting you go. That is, um, unless you want me to?”

My breathing calmed as the enormity of it all settled in. I didn’t just have a boyfriend… Was there a word for it? Whatever. Tim loved me and I never had to be alone _ever again._

“I don’t. I won’t. I’m just… so, _so_ happy.” I sniffled, giving Tim as big a smile as I could. “I’m yours, now and forever.”

Tim just squeezed my breasts again.

“It’s okay Taylor. We’re just, er, what was it? Ummm… Oh! We’re just two lost souls who finally found someone!” Tim said, sounding pleased with himself.

I snickered at that, feeling amused but glad. Tim did so much for me, even going out of his way to find quotes to cheer me up. It was sweet. Still…

“Internet?” I asked.

“Internet.” Tim replied sheepishly.

We both just looked at each other for a moment. And as we stared I felt some bubbling up through my chest. First a few giggles slipped out. That set Tim off who giggled too. That just set me off again which set Tim off again which… You get the idea. It was a vicious cycle. In the end we both laughed ourselves silly, overcome with happiness.

Was this what being in love felt like? Being this happy, content, and so much more? No _wonder_ everyone was always going on about it. It was great!

Finally calming down I grabbed one of Tim’s tentacles and brought it to my mouth for another kiss.

Tim squirmed and made the scratching sound he used instead of clearing his throat. He didn’t have one after all.

“Taylor?” Tim said, sounding unsure.

He didn’t carry on as I lazily trailed kisses down the length of his tentacle.

“Mmm?” I mumbled, too busy kissing to properly reply but still listening.

Tim fidgeted again and squeezed my breasts in a sort of self-comforting way. It was good for both of us.

“Taylor, yesterday you, uh, you said tomorrow? I was, er, that is to say…” Tim trailed off.

I paused, reluctantly pulling my lips away so I could reply properly.

“Yes? What about tomorrow… or today I suppose.” I mused. Shrugging, I went back to trailing kisses along Tim’s skin as its glow slowly got brighter.

His tentacles flexed in a nervous swallow.

“Yesterday when you, uh, when you s-sucked on m-me. You s-said you’d like to d-do it again today?” Tim stuttered out, blushing and seeming to shrink on himself out of nervousness and embarrassment. “I w-was w-wondering if you c-could do it n-now?”

If I could…

My cheeks near spontaneously combusted from the suddenness of my blush. My whole head suddenly felt hot, my neck, it even spread as far as my _chest._ Tim… He was asking me to… to… to suck on his p-penis? To give him a _blowjob?_

Just the _idea_ made me feel faint. It also forced me to squeeze my thighs together as my pussy practically _burned_.

I _had_ said that, hadn’t I? And I wanted to. It was such a bad thing to want, to want to stuff Tim’s tentacle cock in my mouth and just suck on it. To feel him pulsing and…

Staring at the tentacle I’d been kissing I opened my mouth and…

_Whined._

I couldn’t do it! It was too embarrassing.

Burying my face in my shoulder I hid. I couldn’t face Tim, couldn’t let him see me. I was _so_ embarrassed I could barely think. So like a coward I tried to hide. But as I looked into the darkness I could hear the blood thundering in my ears… and see the images that popped into my head. The memories of what I’d done

Drawing in a shaky breath I then let it out slowly. Because I wanted to. Oh, _how_ I wanted to. I wanted to _suck._ It just felt right and sounded so good. But it was so wrong, so _dirty_ and… and…

And screw that! _‘I don’t want to be a good girl anymore.’_ Isn’t that what I’d said? Well, I’d started yesterday and like _hell_ was I going to stop! I _wanted_ to suck Tim’s cock and so I was _going_ to suck Tim’s cock, right here, right now.

Slowly lifting my face back up I looked up at Tim, opened my mouth and…

Got interrupted.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it, I just thought and you said but if you don’t—” Tim babbled.

He stopped as I reached up and grabbed his tentacle… no, one of his many, many _cocks._

“Tim. I want to suck on you, okay? It’s just… It’s so embarrassing. Can we start slowly, please?” I asked, my voice still shaky with nerves.

Tim nodded slowly.

“Anything you like. Anything, just… Please, it felt so good. And when you swallowed it all of it, er, it felt like I owned you? Seeing you like that, I just, I knew you were _mine.”_ Tim said, his own voice quivering, caught between nervousness and anticipation.

Stroking the tentacle still wrapped around my neck I smiled at Tim.

“I _am_ yours.” I replied. “Though, um… Can you let me down?” I said. I had an idea, something I wanted… No, _needed_ to try.

Curious, Tim picked me up and gently placed me on the ground. Following my directions, he scooted back until there was enough of the old mattress revealed for me to kneel on. The old material was now stained with great big patches of discolored material from the drool Tim made to clean off anything that actually managed to stick to him… Or that overflowed when we made out for hours. That just made me want to do this more. Even the _ground_ was infused with my boyfriend!

Dropping to my knees and clad only in a pair of damp white panties… I reached up and took hold of one of Tim’s tentacles in my hand. Slowly I drew the tentacle to my mouth, planting a soft kiss on its side before smiling up at him.

Tim watched me curiously with two dozen or more tentacles, all of them staring at me. It felt… _hot,_ being stared at like that. I know it was only Tim but just being watched made my vagina tingle, especially as it almost seemed like a crowd.

“Okay. I… I’m going to start now.” I stammered.

Tim nodded in reply.

“Okay.” He squeaked.

Drawing his tentacle back to my mouth, I tilted my head back to get a better angle. It felt like the right thing to do. To gaze up at my boyfriend as his c-cock loomed over me. My breath came in short uneven pants but I pushed on. It was… so thrilling. So naughty! Look how much of a _slut_ I was!

Carefully I guided Tim into my mouth. When I felt the tip enter I used my hands to hold him still. I then gently swirled my tongue around the tip. Tim must have been enjoying it because he began to move too, his tentacle twisting to twine with my tongue. In return, I slowly began to stroke one of my hands along the shaft of his tentacle while I used the other to help keep him lined up with my mouth.

I moaned. Being right there, doing something like this for my boyfriend… Being there on my knees… It felt _good._ Why did this feel so _good?_

I didn’t have the time or mental space to question it though. Because right then my world was filled with cock. Great, big, soft, _salty, **cock.**_

Pushing Tim deeper into my mouth with one hand I kept stroking him with the other. Forcing more of his tentacle into my mouth just amplified his taste. _Fuck_ he tasted good. I wanted more! So I really started to suck, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked _hard._ Moments later I was rewarded.

Tim moaned, his whole body shuddering as a dollop of fluid rolled onto my tongue. It wasn’t as thick as the stuff he released last night... Wait. No, it was! It was the stuff he released first! It was sweet and salty and the way it glided all over my mouth filled me with need. I _needed_ more of it. _Give it to me!_

Sucking harder I felt my lips begin to stretch. At the same time, I felt Tim’s tentacle slowly get thicker. Not much, but enough that I could notice. Especially compared to how thin it was when I started sucking on it. Good. I wanted him to make it thicker. I needed him to make it huge. I had to have it big so Tim could f-fuck my throat like he did last night.

Nodding in encouragement I felt Tim thicken his tentacle again. As a reward, I began to pump him in and out of my mouth. For my own reward, another drop of fluid rolled out, even bigger than the last one. It was almost a whole mouth full really. I greedily slurped it down, but not before my pumping had slicked his whole cock with it. Now there were [obscene slurping](https://soundgasm.net/u/SerendipityMermaid/F4MRequest-Fill-10-Minutes-of-Blowjob-Sounds-for-uJimmyBoombox) sounds to accompany my panting and soft moans as he moved in and out of my lips.

I was really getting into it now, my earlier embarrassment… not forgotten but ignored? It was like it didn’t matter anymore. I was just too excited, too turned on, too _everything_ to care.

Humming in contentment I kept sucking and pumping. Every time Tim thickened his cock I took him a little bit deeper. Dollop after dollop kept rolling out of him. My whole face was now a slippery mess as strands of spit and fluid snapped. They were clinging between Tim’s cock and my lips as I pulled him out, then they would stretch too far and break, falling back to splatter over my face as I shoved his cock back in.

Soon I had Tim pressed to the back of my mouth, tapping on my throat. It sort of hurt but also didn’t, I was too gone to really care anyway. Tim’s cock… Oh _god,_ I could start a _religion_ about it. Tilting my head back as he thickened, I found myself looking straight up, though I couldn’t really see anything… I couldn’t focus on anything beyond the cock in my mouth.

Feeling his cock bulge again as he stretched my lips nearly to their limit… I shoved him deeper.

There was a sort of pop and suddenly I couldn’t breathe. Unlike last time though, I’d been expecting it and had already filled my lungs. Slowly I pushed deeper, letting Tim’s cock slide down my throat. I felt a hot sensation in my throat and realized Tim had just released another drop of fluid for me. My swallowing was reflexive but hearing Tim moan… He really liked that? Okay then.

So I swallowed, again and again, feeding even more of his cock down my throat, each pump shoving him deeper and deeper. Sadly my lungs were beginning to hurt, so reluctantly I pulled him back.

“No, I… so close!” Tim groaned as I pulled him all the way out.

Kneeling before him, his wet cock pressed against my face as I stared forwardly blankly… I smiled. This was amazing! I wanted to do this more, to do it again and again! Was it possible to love sucking cock? Whatever, I didn’t care. I did and I wanted _cock!_

“Hold on… make it… last.” I panted, begging Tim to let me keep going even as I regained my breath.

His cock shuddered against me as Tim tried to restrain himself.

“O-Okay, I’ll try.” Tim whimpered.

Before he even finished I was drawing his _giant_ dick back into my mouth. My tongue licked around the head as it bulged. As more of Tim’s fluid dripped out I used it to coat his head. Swirling my tongue over him I coated Tim before I took him deeper, pushing his cock back _into_ my throat.

Using both hands now as one didn’t fit around him anymore; I leisurely pumped his cock in and out of my throat. Oh god, this… Please, don’t let it stop! Don’t stop!

My eyes were watering so much I couldn’t have seen anything even with my glasses on, and that was _before_ my eyes kept trying to roll up into my head. My face was splattered in a mixture of Tim’s liquid and my spit. And I wanted more! Deeper! Forcing myself to continue, I pushed Tim even _deeper._ In moments I felt his length slip past my neck, his tip beginning to reach down into my _chest._

Then I swallowed.

Tim gasped, his whole body tensing and shuddering as I kept swallowing.

“Taylor, I… I can’t hold back!” He cried.

Moaning encouragingly to him I prepared myself, thinking he was going to ejaculate again.

But he didn’t. No. Instead… Instead, he _slammed_ his cock into me. My whole body shook as Tim shoved his cock even deeper inside me. Parts of me I didn’t even _know_ I had stretched and rippled as Tim began thrusting in and out of my throat. He pushed even deeper, and _deeper…_ before I felt something _pop._

I just groaned, swallowing as quickly as possible while my tongue thrashed, licking Tim’s cock like a lollipop. It felt so good, being used like this… Tim was battering against something and I could feel a bulging in my gut. Was he… Was he fucking my stomach?

My knees quivered at the thought and my vagina felt like it was _burning._ I… I needed to do something, to rub it or get Tim too. But I couldn’t speak and both my hands were busy!

Groaning in frustration I took one hand off Tim’s cock. Frantically I groped at my breasts, my fingers tugging at a nipple. The familiar pleasurable ache shot through my chest but I needed _more._ So I reached down lower, my fingers trailing over my damp panties before pressing against them. Slowly I began to rub small circles through the damp cotton.

As I… As I _masturbated,_ Tim kept fucking my throat. My head was getting light now and my lungs were begging for air… But my throat was demanding cock even _louder._ Almost as loud as the sucking, slurping sounds. Then…

“Taylor, I… I…” Tim said, trying to pull out of me.

**No!**

The thought came so suddenly and was so strong that I snatched my hand away from my vagina. Grabbing his cock again I used both hands to hold Tim’s cock inside me, preventing him from pulling out. I wouldn’t waste a drop of his precious fluid!

Tim whimpered, almost panicking.

“Taylor, no… I’m going to… Oh, _Tayloooor!”_ Tim cried, his cock spasming inside me.

I felt heat flood into my stomach as pride filled my chest. I’d made Tim ejaculate! I’d made him shoot out his fluid again! I could feel it, rolling in pulsing waves down the cock lodged in my throat, the tip spraying its load straight into my stomach.

“Taylor, Taylor, Taylor.” Tim kept panting, quivering in pleasure.

My lungs were getting desperate but I still wanted more! How long had I been holding my breath? Fuck, I didn’t care! I just started pumping his cock in and out of my throat again. Faster, faster! Swallow, and suck, and lick. Lick, suck, swallow… More. Please Tim, please. Give me more!

Tim gasped, his whole body shaking violently.

“T-T-Taylor, wha-wha-what are y-you doingggg?” Tim whined. “I… W-What’s happening? I’m going to… Oh, _Taylooor._ It’s happening _agaaain!”_

There came another surge as Tim cried out in pleasure once more. Just as the first bout of jets began to peter out I felt his cock go rigid. Then it shook violently and a fresh load of warmth shot down my throat. I could feel the warm fluid flowing into me, even as I pulled his thick cock in and out, the squelching utterly obscene.

I was such a dirty slut! So, utterly slutty… My eyes were rolled up and I couldn’t see. My lungs were burning and my head felt light and fluffy. I needed to breathe but I _needed_ Tim’s cock. Cock, cock, cock!

Then the choice was taken out of my hands, literally. Tim jerked and pulled back. Shuddering and still spraying he pulled out of me, shooting a large wad in my mouth as he passed. I swallowed and, like last night, opened my mouth for him. Though this time I also stuck out my tongue to help me catch more.

Tim groaned, shooting rope after rope of his thick, sticky, delicious fluid all over my face. My hands leaped unbidden to my breasts, tugging at my nipples as my boyfriend _marked_ me. Seeing my action, he even angled his cock and shot a half dozen ropes all over my meager tits.

Finally, Tim finished. I could still hear him shuddering and softly groaning. For my part I just sat there obediently, my mouth full of Tim’s fluid, panting raggedly through my nose.

After maybe a minute Tim seemed to recover.

“Taylor?” He asked. “What are you doing?”

That… was a good question. What was I doing? Why was I just waiting…

Oh. I think I… Yeah, that’s what I wanted.

“‘uck.” I garbled, trying to get him to look. Look, please! “‘uck!”

“Yes?” Tim said, seeming perplexed. “Oh! Um, you have a mouthful of cum?”

Cum? So that’s what it’s called! I guess Tim’s forays on the net were good for more than just advice. Still, I wanted Tim to watch me swallow his _cum._

“‘atsch.” I gargled. ‘Watch.’

Then I pulled my tongue back in, closed my mouth, and swallowed. Opening my mouth again I showed Tim it was empty.

“You swallowed it.” Tim said, sounding a little awed but also pleased.

Quickly I began to gather more. First I scooped Tim’s cum off my face, before shoving it in my mouth. I felt so full but I _needed_ it. The taste, the texture… so thick and creamy, so salty yet sweet… Fuck, could _anything_ else ever taste this good? I doubted it.

As I swallowed the last from my face I realized I was full. Finally opening my eyes again I looked down and grimaced in regret. There was still so much, so much cum remained ready for me to eat, but I didn’t have any room left. Seriously, if I ate any more I’d be sick and that would be even _worse._ But there was still so much left, so much cum, delicious cum… Wait, idea!

Smiling again I reached down. Pressing my fingers into Tim’s cum I began to drag it out across my skin. I seemed to recall some scandal about massages being offered using men’s ejaculate, so this should work, right?

Looking at Tim again I was pleased to see I still had his undivided attention. I then began to rub circles in his cum, working it into my skin like a cream. I groaned and moaned as I rubbed over my sensitive breasts, gasping when my fingers touched my nipples and—

“I can’t just watch. Need to, um, need…” Tim interrupted, his voice raspy, husky.

He reached out, unable to just look anymore. Before I even knew what was happening my hands were being held above my head, my wrists securely held in the firm grip of his tentacles. Other tentacles swarmed over me; rubbing, stroking, massaging. Tim rubbed his cum into me, smearing it across my skin.

My whole body was shuddering, my hips rocking, and jaw trembling as I let out needy little whines. Then I yelled, a single surprised cry as Tim grabbed my nipples and sucked.

**“Oh,** **fuck!”** I shouted, my hips rocking back and forth. My stomach felt so warm and my vagina so hot. It needed… I needed…

Before I could say anything more Tim was pulling me into a hug, the last of his cum rubbed into my skin.

“Thank you, Taylor, thank you! That felt so, and then you did it, and again!” Tim gushed, squeezing me like a giant teddy bear.

I wrapped my arms around as much of him as I could, squeezing back. My crotch was still burning and I felt this nameless frustration, but I still really enjoyed being hugged.

“Tim, slow down.” I chastised gently.

Tim just laughed, squeezing me tight.

“Thank you, Taylor, that felt wonderful. Then you made me, what was the word… Oh! Made me cum again.” Tim said, sounding ecstatic.

Cum again? Wasn’t that the name of—

My thoughts were then utterly derailed.

Tim stroked my head. I was used to it, liked it even, but right now?

He kept stroking my hair and his next words made my heart melt.

“Such a good girl.” Tim crooned, still stroking me.

I was… I…

“A good girl?” I whispered; surprised. Unsure, yet hopeful.

Tim nodded, his tentacles a moving white blur above me.

“Mmhmm! You’re a good girl. One who likes sucking cock.” Tim said.

I was a good girl? For sucking cock?

My blush wasn’t as pronounced as my previous one, but it was still pretty decent.

“Thank you.” I whispered.

Tim nuzzled my cheek, lifting me up and back onto his back from where I’d been pressed into his front.

“You’re welcome Taylor, it’s the truth after all. I love you.” Tim said, wrapping me up in his comforting embrace.

My hips shuddered with need but it could wait. Besides, I felt pretty tired after that.

“I love you too.” I said, snuggling back to relax.

We didn’t need to say more than that really. What more could we say? That had been so _erotic_ and so _fun._ I wanted to do it again right away… but cuddling was nice too. Heh. I guess Tim was right, cheesy as it sounded. We were two lost souls who’d found happiness together.

And nothing could be better than that.

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink._

The dishes kept making noises. The metal cutlery banging against each other in the bottom of the sink as I rinsed the plates. Why dad insisted we had to always rinse the plates before putting them in the dishwasher I’d never understand. Well, maybe. If it was normal rinsing, like just getting the scraps off. But dad had us wash them just without using soap before putting them in racks.

Still, it was… comforting. Familiar. It was just dad.

“So, Taylor. You remember that conference I mentioned?” Dad asked as he took a rinsed plate from me.

I nodded.

“Uh-huh.” I grunted, working at a stubborn bit of grease with the scrubbing brush.

Dad cleared his throat nervously.

“So… the Dock Workers Union decided they want to send me to the Union meeting in New York next weekend. But I don’t have to go, I can stay if you want me to.” Dad said, the last part coming out in a rush.

I blinked, surprised.

“You’re going to New York?” I asked.

Dad nodded reluctantly, a slight grimace creasing his face.

“Yeah. Normally David would go as he’s the Head of the Union, but he asked me to go since as he can’t next weekend. He’s got a doctor’s appointment about his kidney stones.” Dad said, still looking unhappy. “They want someone to go and apart from David I’m the most senior member of the Union. Sure, Stephen’s the Vice President but I’ve been with the union longer and he’s not really a _people_ person.”

Pursing my lips in thought I mulled that over. Dad going away for the weekend? While I wasn’t sure what I’d do for dinner I’m sure I could survive. Wait, could I just eat… Was… was that possible? I’d need to find out.

My tongue darted out and licked my lips unbidden. A quiver of excitement and nerves shot through me. A whole weekend without Dad to be alone with Tim? A whole weekend where I would get to eat nothing but cum?

Turning to dad I saw he was looking at me nervously. He obviously felt like he had to go though I don’t think he really wanted to. Why didn’t he want to go? Did… he want to stay for me? Was that really it? But he didn’t want to let his friends down either.

“Taylor?” Dad asked, sounding nervous.

Oops! I’d be thinking for too long.

“That sounds fine, Dad. You do so much for the union, you deserve a paid weekend away. Don’t worry about me, I can cook or I’ll go bother Tim and maybe have dinner with him.” I said, giving dad a big grin. It was okay. He deserved the trip. Sure, I didn’t think a meeting of Union members would be that exciting but I knew dad liked it. A weekend away with his friends sounded like something fun.

Okay, I also wanted a weekend alone with my boyfriend. Bite me.

Dad looked at me dubiously.

“You know, I still haven’t ever met this friend of yours. Maybe you could invite him around to dinner sometime?” Dad asked, his voice sounding oddly level.

Oh. Crap.

“Um, yeah. Maybe? I… I’ll have to ask him. But his mom is really strict, I’m not sure if he’ll be able to.” I said, my mind racing.

Shit. Shit! _Shit!_ This was not good. I needed to derail this line of questioning immediately!

Dad just hummed, sounding disbelieving.

“Well, I suppose his parents can come too then.” Dad simply said. He seemed to relent at my wide-eyed look as he switched topic. “Anyway, you sure you’ll be okay if your old man goes away for a weekend of wild partying?”

I snorted which turned into a snicker. Dad chuckled too and gave me a soft smile. It looked good on him, I was glad he was doing better. Well enough to crack jokes even. It was nice. Not what we’d had but… I don’t know. He wasn’t back but he was better.

But no matter how strained our relationship was, he was still my dad and I loved him.

So stepping forward I wrapped my arms around him. Moments later his own arms came up and completed our hug. Tucking my head under his chin I leaned against his chest.

“I’ll be fine, Dad. You worry too much. Go to your boring meeting and then have some fun, okay? You’ve earned it.” I told him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Dad squeezed me back as he rubbed his cheek against my hair.

“Thanks, kiddo. You’re more than—” Dad began.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

The telephone interrupted him.

“Damn it. Who’d be calling at this time of night?” Dad cursed, letting go of me to stomp into the hall.

As dad left I turned back to the dishes. Picking up the washing up where I’d left off I tried to listen in on his call. I caught snatches, but nothing concrete. Just words like ‘bar’, ‘fight’ and ‘merchandise’? That last one seemed out of place.

About five minutes later dad walked back in as I was drying my hands. He looked tired and annoyed.

“Sorry Taylor, but I’ve gotta run. Some of the boys from the union were out drinking when a few Merchants started causing a fuss. One thing lead to the next and there was a bar brawl. Now they’re cooling their heels in the police cells and want me to come down to help sort it out, get them in contact with lawyers or family. Sign some paperwork, that sort of thing.” Dad sighed, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, I’m going out and won’t be back till some _ungodly_ hour in the morning. Try not to stay up too late, okay? I’ll check in when I get back.”

I nodded, taking it all in. Wait. If dad was going to check on me late at night… _Fuck!_

That meant I couldn’t go sleep with Tim as he’d find me missing. God _damn_ _it!_ Fucking merchants!

“Okay, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said reluctantly, still mentally cursing up a storm.

Beds sucked, okay?

Dad gave me a tired grin before he turned and left. A few moments later I heard the jingle of his keys as dad retrieved them from the tray in the entrance hall. Then the door opened with a creak before slamming closed.

Sighing as I heard the rumble of dad’s truck start up I made my way to the entrance as well. But unlike dad, I didn’t go outside. Instead I took a left and headed downstairs to see Tim. The basement had changed over the weeks as he made himself at home. The boxes had been shifted, no longer hiding him at all. Instead, they were stacked against the wall to give Tim more space as he’d grown more confident. He’d even used them as a makeshift bookshelf, stacking the books he had on top of them. There were a few scuff marks on the concrete and the dust had all been swept away, even dad’s workbench was now clean… Okay, maybe not _clean._ It was still stained and had tools and old jams jars full of nails all over it. Not dusty.

That aside, we had a pleasant evening together. While not as… as _risqué_ as this morning it was nice. I did my homework while Tim read aloud to me. Sure, it was a little distracting. But then, math was boring and I needed a little distraction from it. The kissing was pretty distracting too.

My homework done, I was just lying on Tim’s back, relaxing. I felt sleepy and it was pretty late. Sadly though, I couldn’t just fall asleep. Dad probably wouldn’t be coming home for a few more hours yet and he’d be checking to see I was in bed. That meant I needed to actually sleep in my _bed_ for once.

I whimpered at the idea.

“Taylor?” Tim asked, as he trailed kisses down my neck.

Shuddering as he licked me I let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I’m just, I don’t know. Not looking forward to tonight I guess. Since I have to go sleep upstairs instead of with you as dad will check on me.” I said mournfully.

The tentacles wrapped around my breasts gave me a squeeze and I gasped.

_“Ahhh!”_

My breasts were so _sensitive!_ Seriously, it was like someone had decided they just needed to feel _more_ or something. Added extra nerves?

A flick of my nipples derailed my thoughts again before Tim set to rhythmically squeezing my tiny tits.

“I know Taylor. I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want your dad to worry either.” Tim said sadly. “It’s lonely without you, even with my books. I just, um, I don’t like being apart. You make me feel better.”

I sniffed, stroking a hand along one of Tim’s tentacles in support.

“It is. I miss you too. I… I hate being apart from you too. The world is scary but you protect me from it. You’re so big and strong, I’m never afraid when you’re with me.” I said, a soft smile crossing my lips. Tim… He made me feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt me so long as he was there.

Tim nodded at that, blushing a little in response to my praise.

“Thanks, Taylor. You’re pretty awesome too, you know. You, er, show me so many things. You taught me how to write an essay and about anatomy and…” Tim carried on, listing all sorts of things. It made me blush but feel good too. The amount of trust Tim placed in me was unreal. He almost… _worshipped_ me.

Well, that was okay because I worshipped his _cock._

An embarrassed giggle burst out of me at the sudden thought. God, I was a pervert, thinking about that sort of thing all the time. But it tasted so good and I wanted more. More cock, more cum… Having my stomach pumped full again and even more splattered all over my face…

So yummy.

Tim seemed to sense my mood as he quickly turned my nervousness giggling into genuine laughter. His tentacles trailed along my ribs as he swallowed my legs again. I laughed and laughed, almost crying as Tim played with my nipples while tickling me. He didn’t let up until I peed myself, finally giving me respite as my panties turned practically see-through.

Tim held me as we both calmed down, the odd burst of laughter still escaping me. He gently stroked my hair while rubbing small circles atop my head. It felt nice and his constant whispering to me eroded any embarrassment I might have had.

“Good girl, such a good girl. You’re a good girl.” Tim kept whispering as he lapped up all the pee I released.

A few minutes later we were both laying their content. Glancing at the clock I brought down made me release a sad sigh though. Our time was up, since it was nearly one in the morning.

“I guess I have to go.” I grumbled, wiggling my toes inside their fleshy cocoon.

Tim also heaved a sigh.

“I guess you do.” He said regretfully.

It took a few more minutes for Tim to release me, and a few more for us to say our goodbyes. But finally, I made my way back up to my room, now naked as I’d dumped my clothes and soiled panties in the wash.

Once in bed though I tossed and I turned and I turned and I tossed. The sheet made odd creases that felt like lying on sticks, the bed springs viciously stabbed me in the back instead of giving me a massage, and worst of all, the utter _worst…_ It didn’t hug me back. My bed didn’t hug me or stroke my hair, pat my head, or whisper sweet nothings in my ear. There was no gentle humming or soothing rocking. My bed was just… just a bed.

It was the _absolute **worst.**_

Grumbling in frustration as I kicked about beneath the covers I realized what might have been the problem. I was trying to sleep in the nude. You see, I’d kind of given up wearing a nightshirt when Tim had simply started pulling them off me. Explaining the ripped one to dad had been hard. So I’d just given up on them and would just sleep in a pair of panties, ones that were usually soaked through. I didn’t get cold though because Tim was always warm and he wrapped me in his many tentacles.

Maybe if I put a shirt on?

I discarded that idea. That wasn’t why I couldn’t sleep. It was because beds weren’t the perfect comfort Tim was. Because I was alone at night for the first time in nearly three weeks and it just felt _wrong._ I wanted my boyfriend, to feel his limbs wrap around and hold me, to kiss and feel him flick my nipples, to feel his body hump up against my vagina and vibrate, for him to drag his bumpy tongue across my soaked panties and…

A frustrated groan escaped me as my thighs rubbed themselves together.

Okay. So _maybe_ it was more than just how uncomfortable my bed was. My breasts felt so sensitive that just having the duvet touching them was almost too much. In fact, my whole body felt tingly. It was like I’d been infused with electricity and my skin was more sensitive than normal. The fact that my vagina had felt achy and needy since this morning didn’t help either; the whole day I’d found my hands unconsciously wandering down to it. More than once I’d found myself rubbing small circles across my vulva and had to snatch my hand away.

And now? Now it felt like my vagina was _sore_ with how much it was aching. Not a _bad_ sore, but like I needed to touch it, to rub it. That same coil that wound itself in my abdomen when Tim played with my breasts was sitting there full of tension and demanding release.

It was all so incredibly _frustrating._

I frowned. I’d never get to sleep like this. That’s when a thought entered my head.

“Maybe if I… masturbated?” I wondered aloud, shivering while feeling a little guilty… and _very_ excited.

You see, I wasn’t completely dumb. I _had_ masturbated before, you know! Just… not recently.

Not for years in fact.

I’d discovered it when I’d been younger. When I was about 11, I think. I’d been around at Emma’s house and her mom Zoe had been teaching us how to play the piano. But Emma had somehow managed to cut her finger and Zoe had taken her to the bathroom to bandage it up. Meanwhile, I’d been left alone at the piano. Bored but not willing to practice I’d started rocking back and forth on the piano stool.

And oh boy, was _that_ been an interesting experience.

The way the stool had pressed up against my vagina as I rocked, the way it had pulled my panties tight and dragged the material over my clitoris… Well, it had been amazing. I’d had to stop when Zoe came back with a tearful Emma but I hadn’t forgotten the experience. I’d even shown Emma how to do it and she’d been amazed too. That was one of our more embarrassing memories and sadly one of the first things she used against me.

**_Slap._ **

The sound of my own palm striking my cheek was loud in the darkness. It hurt but I _refused_ to let myself wallow in depression and bad memories. I had a boyfriend now, a boy who loved me more than anything and who would never ever leave me. So no sad thoughts!

Shaking my head I scowled up at the ceiling, barely visible in the light coming through my window from the street outside. I would not let the past control me. No, I would move forward and make my own future. A future where I was happy, where me and Tim had our own house where we could read and relax all we liked. There would be soft squishy floors for Tim to lay on and big wide doors he could easily fit through. We’d have lots of bookcases and a huge fridge filled with all kinds of fruit juices for Tim to try as well whatever the hell it was he ate and a little food for me. And then there would be our kids. Lots of them. I… I _wanted_ kids. I wanted someone to love, I had Tim, I know but I wanted more. Was that selfish of me? I had Dad and Tim but I wanted kids to hold and cuddle, to squeeze their chubby cheeks, to tickle their tummies, and to tell bedtime stories too. I wanted lots of them, a great big family for me and Tim to raise together.

_“Ahhh.”_

I froze as a moan escaped me. Why had I…

Looking down I realized why. While I’d been busy fantasizing my hands had moved themselves unbidden to my breasts. Now my left hand was tugging on my nipple while my right hand grabbed the whole breast and was squeezing.

_“Uuuh!”_ I moaned again as my left arm trembled, jerking my nipple which I couldn’t bear to let go of.

F-Fuck that felt good. Ha-Harder!

I tugged on my nipple again and my lips pulled back in an almost painful grimace. Oh, _fuck._ Holy… holy shit.

I tugged again as my right hand started moving slowly squeezing and rubbing circles on my breast.

_“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.”_

Gasping, panting. I kept making breathy little sounds as my hands played with my breasts almost without my control. It felt so good, little waves of heat rolling out from my chest and spreading through my body. Jolts of pleasure shooting out to infuse my whole breasts every time I tugged my nipple or my palm brushed over the other one.

_“Ahhhhhh.”_

My whole body was quivering; jerking and shaking every so often. My hips were the worst though, they kept jerking and rolling so that the duvet would press into my vagina. It felt too good for me to stop.

Was I really going to do this? Should… Shouldn’t I go downstairs and let Tim do this? Was it wrong to masturbate when you had a boyfriend? Maybe I could suck his cock again and get him to cum on my face? To pull my panties aside and… let him claim me again?

_“Uhhhh.”_ I sighed breathily, my eyes rolling at just the idea. I was such a dirty cock addicted slut.

And I _loved_ it.

But sadly I couldn’t, not right then. I had to stay in my room for when dad came home as he’d check on me. And… And I don’t think I was quite _ready_ to go that far with Tim yet. I wasn’t scared but… I don’t know. I wasn’t sure.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ I gasped.

My clit… Yeah, my clit, not clitoris. My _clit_ had just caught itself on the sheets and been dragged along the rough cotton.

It felt amazing!

“Okay, we’re doing this.” I said to myself. Because fuck if this didn’t feel too good to stop. I hadn’t masturbated in years and I’d only ever managed to have one orgasm but…

_“Ohhhhh.”_

Taking my right hand off my breast I reached further down. As my fingers ghosted down my body I couldn’t help the way my stomach quivered or my hips bucked. My whole body felt extra sensitive and the tickling of my fingers felt too good. Even my pubic hair felt sensitive with the way it tickled my palm.

Then my hand reached my vagina.

“Oh, **_fuck!”_**

Swearing again my hips jerked, twisting themselves in a sort of circle. My fingers touching my bare pussy had felt _beyond_ amazing.

I wanted more!

My thighs trembled as I forced my hips to hold still. Slowly, cautiously I pushed my fingers against my vulva again.

_“Yesssss.”_ I sighed, my body relaxing for a moment.

Moving my fingers in circles I felt my pussy begin to heat up. It was already warm but it quickly became hot. Like, it felt almost feverish it was so hot, burning up. It wasn’t just my fingers that could feel it though, my pussy itself felt good. It made me start rubbing even faster, my fingers rubbing in quick little circles now.

Then I messed up and dragged my hand sideways across my pussy.

_“Shhhh!”_

I sucked in a breathe. That had felt… _Ohhhhhh._

I did it again, rubbing my hand back and forth across my pussy. Quickly my fingers became slick with juices as I started leaking. The tangy smell of my pussy soon filled the room as I kept rubbing back and forth, faster and faster.

_“Shiiiit!”_ I groaned as my left arm decided that was a good time to jerk.

While still holding my nipple.

The pain just mixed with the pleasure in some bizarre fashion and only _added_ to the feelings building inside me. In fact, it felt so good I did it again, pulling hard on my nipple as I furiously rubbed my pussy.

_“Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh.”_

I stopped rubbing for a moment. My hand so slick and wet, my pussy practically dripping with how wet I felt. Feeling around for a moment I put my finger at the bottom of my slit and cautiously drew it up.

_“Ahhhhh.”_ I sighed. That had felt nice.

Doing it again I added a second finger, dragging the pair of them up and down my pussy. Then, on the next upward stroke something was pulled back. I think it was my clitoral hood, because suddenly as my fingers reached the top of my pussy they brushed a hard little nub and it was all I could do not to _scream_.

I bit my lip and whimpering, my eyes crossing due to how good it felt. That… I needed that…

Feeling around I found my clit again and began rubbing at it furiously. I yanked on my nipple, gasping as bolts of pleasure shot from my nipple to my clit. My butt quivered as I rubbed at my clit and bolts of pleasure shot from the little nub to my nipple. Reaching over I grabbed my right nipple and began tugging on it too so it would become sore and good and shoot bolts directly to my clit too.

I remained like that for… for… I’m not sure how long. A while. Furiously rubbing at my clit, occasionally stopping to slick my fingers back and forth through my pussy a few times to get them wet again. My left hand kept alternating breast, tugging at my nipples or grabbing the whole thing and _squeezing_. Fuck it felt good. My pussy was _dripping_ and I could feel the bed beneath me getting _soaked_. Even my body felt wet from how much I was sweating. It made everything feel slippery and slick.

But… it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t orgasm. Couldn’t… cum? Was that the word? Whatever, I was using it that way. I couldn’t cum. Something was missing.

Wait, weren’t you supposed to think about naked guys when masturbating?

Okay, I’d give it try at least. I needed to do _something_ as it felt like I was burning up but I just. Couldn’t. _Cum!_

So I thought of boys. There were a few of the seniors at school who I suppose were decent-looking. Some of the swimmers. Wide shoulders, cut muscles, and flat stomachs rippling with abs…

Nothing.

Okay, the football team? They were supposed to be hot, right? I tried to picture it. Big beefy guys with bulging muscles like balloons and…

Ugh. Shit. That wasn’t nice at _all._ Okay, maybe focus on their cocks?

I tried to think of them, but the few I’d ever seen had been in Biology class last year and they’d hardly been exciting then, let alone now.

Ugh! Focus Taylor, imagine! Big thick cocks! With silly purple heads and veiny texture…No. _Smooth._ Smooth and silky. Big, white, and wriggling. So thick, thick as a soda can. Long, longer than my leg and with a rounded head that glowed a brilliant pink…

Oh, _Tim._

Boys wouldn’t do it but when I pictured Tim? When I thought about his big, _fat_ cock? The cock I’d been sucking on only this morning? _Ohhhhhh…_

My hips jerked and arm shuddered.

I whined, biting my lip until it _hurt._ I was so close but I couldn’t get over the edge. It was torture almost, how good it felt, and knowing I was so close to the release I needed but not being able to reach it.

“F-Fuck. What d-do I dooo?” I groaned, trying to think. It was pretty hard but… Wait. Didn’t girls stick their fingers in? Was that what I was doing wrong?

“B-but my hymen!” I gasped, tugging at my nipple again.

My hymen! I couldn’t break that! It… It was for Tim to break. The sign I was a virgin and that I’d been saving myself for him, that he was my first! I couldn’t afford to break it…

But I was so close. I… I needed this. I needed to cum. Please. Please, let me cum. _Please!_

I’d… I’d just have to be careful.

Taking my fingers off my clit I slid them down. Near the base of my slit I found my opening and slowly worked a finger inside. There was a slight sort of barrier at the bottom, but that was in the wrong place, wasn’t it? Fuck! What did it matter? Inside… inside it was tight and hot and wet, _nothing_ like I’d ever felt before. Where… where was hymen? Had I already broken it? I did horse riding at summer camp… that was a thing, wasn’t it?

Oh, fuck!

I grimaced, my face twisting in pleasure as I slid my finger deeper, feeling the first knuckle slide it.

_“Ahhhhhhh.”_ I moaned. _Fuck_ it felt big. My finger felt as fat as a sausage as I slowly slid it inside myself. I had no idea how but my finger felt truly _massive._ And my pussy felt so tight and hot. Oh fuck, this felt good!

Grinding my palm into my clit I gritted my teeth and hissed. I was close, so very close. Just a little bit more.

Think. Think of Tim’s cock!

I imagined it.

_I’d be lying atop Tim’s back. My arms would held behind my head, leaving me vulnerable and unable to resist **anything** he wanted. Each leg would be held inside its own little pocket, then they’d shift as Tim spread my legs wide and fully exposed me to him. My panties would be gone, my pussy bare and ready. I’d moan and stare as I waited for him, laying there ready for him to do **whatever** he liked to me. _

My finger was pumping quickly in and out of my pussy. My palm grinding back and forth across my clit while I groped my breasts. It felt so good as I worked my finger deeper, and sunk with it into my fantasy.

_Then we’d start kissing. Only instead of just kissing his tentacle would be a cock he’d shove down my throat. As he fucked my face he would then squeeze my breasts and suck on my nipples. After a few minutes he’d let go and I’d look down, my mouth still stuffed with his delicious cock. There, beneath me, would be **another** cock! Fatter than even the one in my mouth it would creep up between my legs, drooling sticky fluid all over my skin. Closer and closer he’d bring it until his cock was pressing up against me, spreading my pussy open. Slowly, oh so slowly, he’d push inside, forcing me to take his **monstrously** fat cock as he claimed me for the very first time. He’d find my hymen and push through, breaking it and making me his forever! Then he’d cum, flooding my womb with his semen and I’d get pregnant!_

My finger reached deeper, and as I curled my finger up a little, pressed against something that felt rougher. I could feel how spongy it was, how soft and textured… Oh shit! How _good_ it felt. And as I imagined Tim pressing up against it, as I imagined him _claiming me,_ shooting me full of his thick, _creamy_ cum… I pressed on it.

“Oh, **_FUUUUUUUUCK!!”_**

I screamed and thrashed, my hips shaking. I kept tugging on my breast as I _mashed_ my palm into my clit. I yanked my finger out of my pussy as it quivered and made my whole body shiver.

Holy shit. _Holy shit. **Holy**_ **_shiiiit!_**

I came so _hard_ I couldn’t even _think._ My eyes crossed and I couldn’t breathe…

I’m not sure how long it lasted. Seconds, minutes, days… I lost all track of time. Eventually though I was left gasping and shuddering, too tired to move. With the last of my strength I pulled the blankets back up over my chest from where they’d fallen before slumping back into my pillow. I couldn’t even be bothered to change my sheets, just lying there soaked in my own juices.

The smell was almost intoxicating and it filled my head with thoughts of Tim’s cock as _at last_ I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

“Grrr.”

I growled, the sound grating in my throat. Why? Because I was pissed!

Well, not ‘pissed’ as in actual _piss_ since I was lying in cum and not… Gah!

After pummeling my stupid brain into submission I sighed. That had done nothing to help my headache which kept pulsing behind my temples. I was so tired but this was the fifth time I’d woken up. My sheets were sticky and wet, the covers itchy and uncomfortable, the bed springs kept stabbing me, and all in all I’d not had a good night's sleep. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Sighing again, I finally gave it up as a lost cause. Flipping the covers back I sat up in bed before swinging my legs to the side.

Stumbling upright I nearly tripped as I stepped forward. Cursing myself for just dumping my clothes on the floor last night I kicked my jeans aside… and found myself staring at my reflection in the still dark window. The faintest traces of dawn were just spilling across the sky and let me see myself. Honestly? I looked like crap. My eyes were bloodshot with big bags under them. What tan I had was invisible and my pale skin looked downright sickly; clammy with sweat and… _other_ fluids. My black curls were a mess, they looked more like something a _drunken_ bird would try to make. The worst thing though… was the smell.

I _stank._

Sniffing again I wrinkled my nose, which just made me look worse. I smelled like vinegar and sour sweat. The fluids I’d leaked out last night still coated my legs and my crotch, making them feel sticky as well as making me reek.

None of this helped my mood. Not enough sleep, a headache, knots in my back, looking like shit, smelling like I’d used vinegar for deodorant… and I couldn’t even take a _shower._

You see, I still had to go for my run. Most mornings I went running. Not every day as sometimes Tim refused to let me go; out of a desire for more cuddles or because he heard gunshots in the night and was frightened what might happen to me. Dad hadn’t been any easier to convince than Tim, both of them worrying about my safety. But dad had relented when I’d explained it was to help me. Well, to help me _like_ myself, actually. I wanted to look good; to have abs instead of a paunch, to have long lean legs instead of sticks, and an ass that could actually be called as such. The squats I’d started doing should help with the latter at least.

While I hadn’t said _all_ of that to dad, he’d understood where I was coming from. He’d smiled wistfully and talked about how he’d been a teenager too, back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth. He knew what it was like. He too had wanted to look and feel better about himself so he’d taken up weightlifting. My going running reminded him of himself in that way.

After that, he’d folded. He still wouldn’t let me go running though, not before he bought me a can of pepper spray. If he couldn’t be there to protect me then he said he’d do his best to make sure I could protect myself. He’d then made me promise to never leave home without it and to stick to safe areas while I was out running. Tim had agreed and, honestly? So did I. It was an easy promise to make. After all, I wasn’t some cape who could take on any wannabe muggers or rapists. There was no way was I putting myself in harm’s way.

Anyway, back to running… I was tired, sore, and angry. But I was going to do it anyway. I hadn’t gone yesterday and I couldn’t afford to take another day off. If I did I’d fall out of my routine and end up stopping my morning runs. That was something I couldn’t allow. I _wanted_ to look good for Tim. I knew he liked me anyway but I wanted to look _sexy._ I wanted Tim to look at me and then find all other girls wanting when he saw them. I couldn’t _bear_ the idea of him thinking of other girls. Not that he would but… I was an idiot and I couldn’t shake that fear. So I ran to look good for him.

Sigh.

Shoving my twisting thoughts aside I made my way over to my wardrobe. Grabbing an old T-shirt I pulled it on, not bothering with a bra. I pulled a hoodie over on top of my shirt, a dark blue one stained with grey blotches of dried glue. I’d take it off once I had warmed up; I got pretty hot and sweaty while running you see. Presently the mornings were just too cold to do without it at the start though.

Then I pulled out an old pair of shorts.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust I slipped them on. The nylon stuck to my thighs and had to be yanked up. Once I finally got them on, the way the too-tight material stuck to my crotch was both annoying and revolting. And the way the material slid over my vagina as I pulled on my socks was…

Wait.

Leaving my left sock half on as I sat at my desk, I quickly pulled the waistband of my shorts away. Looking down I confirmed what I had feared.

Yep. I’d forgotten to put on a pair of panties.

Admittedly they were in short supply. They kept disappearing and I had precious few left. I’d have to go buy more if this kept up, though I had no idea what was happening to them.

Supply issues aside, I still wasn’t wearing any. Without them, the inside of my shorts was a sticky mess due to the mess I’d made last night. Even if it had been wrong to do that I’d had a _lot_ of fun. It… felt really good. Sure, girls weren’t supposed to masturbate, the whole devil's doorbell and all that rot. While I didn’t believe it, it still wasn’t an acceptable thing to do, you know? Anyway, I’d had fun and, well… Maybe I could do it again? Even if it did leave me sticky without Tim to… lick… me… clean?

Hmmm. That idea had merit. Still, it didn’t help me now. Looking down at my crotch I wondered what I could do. Without panties, the way the nylon would pull and tug over my vagina and clit as I ran would be…

A nervous giggle escaped me.

It would feel good, right? Would… would I be _masturbating_ while running? With everyone else out there able to see? The rare fellow runner, the people getting ready for work, all of them watching me as I ran and my shorts dragged themselves all over my pussy? Would… would I _cum_ with them watching?

Swallowing nervously I decided I’d find out.

Finishing putting my shoes on I stepped out of my room. Now in the hall, I could hear dad’s snores echoing down the hall. I’d woken up when he’d come home at about three in the morning, the creak of my door opening waking me. Dad had just popped his head in before heading to bed. Now at five he was still asleep.

Lucky.

Grumbling under my breath, I stomped my way down the stairs. It wasn’t fair. Why did _dad_ staying out late mean _I_ didn’t get to sleep with Tim? Why did he have to check on me? I know… I know it was because he loved me, that he was just worried about me, but I still felt resentful. I wanted to sleep with Tim and anything that stopped me from doing so needed to be dealt with.

Wait, that sounded bad. I wasn’t going to ‘deal’ with dad, no! _Nothing_ like that. Just… maybe… I could tell him? He had asked to meet Tim and all. Maybe he’d be accepting and let me sleep with my boyfriend every night?

I snorted. Yeah, right. Like _that_ would ever happen. Dad always joked he kept his old double-barreled shotgun polished just for the day I got a boyfriend.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I turned to the basement door. I’d just pop my head in and say bye to Tim before heading off on my run. Hopefully, after I got back and made breakfast dad would be up and I’d be able to say hello before sneaking down to spend the day with Tim.

My lips pulled themselves into a smile as I pulled the basement door open.

“Bye T— ” I began.

_“Taylooor!!”_ Tim cried, cutting me off.

His tentacles had been pressed right up against the door. They were already there, waiting for me just inside. The moment I opened the door they’d surged forward and grabbed me. Dozens of tentacles yanked me off my feet and hauled me down into the basement.

Warmth, comfort, and softness. As soon as Tim had me I relaxed. I was safe. And as he pulled me in for a hug I smiled and hugged him back, my stomach pressing into his back as I tried to wrap my arms around him.

“Taylor, Taylor, Taylor!” Tim kept chanting as he squeezed me.

My smile was so big it _hurt_ and my heartfelt fit to burst with happiness. Just seeing Tim so excited to see me… He really _did_ love me.

Stroking his back as he kept babbling I gently shushed him, trying to calm him down with sweet nothings.

“Shh, it’s okay Tim. It’s okay. I’m right here. I love you. I love you, Tim.” I murmured, repeating myself over and over again.

Shuddering beneath me as he forced himself to calm down, Tim finally stopped chanting my name. He was still shaking though which made me feel concerned.

“Tim, what’s wrong? Did something hurt you or—” I asked.

But I was interrupted as Tim couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“I got to eat! I got to eat! I’m still hungry but not as much and it felt so good but I don’t know how and—” Tim blurted out, his words tumbling over themselves in his haste. He stopped when I poked him though, making that scratching sound like clearing his throat.

“Sorry. Um, I got to eat Taylor! Last night after you went to bed there was this, er, feeling? Energy. Ah, stuff? I don’t know how to describe it. Like, suddenly there was this bloom of energy upstairs and I sort of sucked on it and it flowed into me? Then I wasn’t so hungry anymore! And it tasted _sooo gooood._ It was yummy like you! It, um, it tasted just like you.” Tim said, tapping his tentacles self-consciously at the end.

I blinked. Relieved, surprised, happy, elated, embarrassed, excited. My emotions were all over the place. Relieved that Tim wasn’t hurt. Surprised that he’d finally found something he could eat, even if it was some kind of energy which I didn’t know how to get more of. Happy because Tim was so excited and eager to see me. Elated that Tim wasn’t so hungry anymore, that he felt better. Embarrassed that Tim thought I tasted delicious… which also made me feel _excited._ He wanted me and that made me tingle all over. Okay, especially in my vagina. Happy?

Well, I was. And I said as much.

“That’s great Tim. I’m really happy for you, do you know what it was or where we can get more?” I asked, grinning like a loon.

Tim paused, then seemed to deflate as his tentacles drooped and loosened their hold on me.

“Um, no.” Tim said mournfully.

That… wasn’t good. Well, we’d just have to figure it out. This was way more important than my run. Tim had found something to eat! Now we just needed to find more of it. My boyfriend was hungry and it was my job to provide food for him. I’d promised after all. So now that we’d found something he could eat I _needed_ to find out what it was. How else could I let Tim eat until he couldn’t move anymore? All we had to do was work out what that mysterious energy had been.

“Well, we’ll just have to figure it out then. I can’t let you go hungry, not now that we have a clue to what it is you actually eat.” I said, nuzzling his back in reassurance.

Between my words and actions Tim perked up again, giving me a tight squeeze.

“Yeah. Yeah! We’ll, um, work it out? It was just so good. I could eat nothing else forever and _never_ get bored of that taste.” Tim said wistfully.

I blushed at that and buried my face in Tim’s back, overcome with embarrassment. I know it wasn’t a direct compliment but… He found my taste so delicious he didn’t want to eat anything else ever again? I understood that. I mean, if I could I’d never eat anything but Tim’s cum ever again. It was just so _delicious._ Well, I hoped we could find out whatever it was. Then I wouldn’t feel so guilty about getting to eat when Tim didn’t.

Lifting my face from Tim’s back despite the fact I was still blushing, I planted a quick kiss on him before speaking.

“Well, why don’t you tell me all the details and we’ll see if we can work out what it was. Then we can have a look through a few of dad’s old encyclopedias.” I mused, frowning in concentration. Exotic energies weren’t that well known when dad was young and what Tim had eaten didn’t sound normal.

“Okay, Taylor.” Tim said happily before he dutifully told me all he remembered. The energy had looked like a sort of cloud or mist coming from one point. It had been pink and looked like something between smoke and light, but he knew it wasn’t an actual, physical thing. No, he been seeing it through the walls and roof. More, he just said that’s what he felt and I trusted his feelings; he was the parahuman after all. And the pink ‘not-light’ had come from… From my room?

That was odd. Like, really odd. Why was the energy in my room? Still, Tim’s description confirmed for us that it wasn’t normal but rather some kind of exotic energy… which sadly wouldn’t be in any of dad’s old books.

Then Tim had a bright idea.

“Um, maybe we could check the internet? It’s my go-to place for information. Google knows everything.” Tim said sagely.

I snorted in amusement. Even if Tim hadn’t meant it as a joke his faith in the internet was amusing.

“I guess we can try. But isn’t the dial up a little slow?” I said, my lips twisting in thought. There was a reason I didn’t use the net at home after all. Waiting two minutes for a single page to load was… _annoying._

Tim nodded, his tentacles bobbing.

“It is. But I don’t exactly have much choice.” Tim said sheepishly.

I winced. Way to go Taylor, reminding Tim he couldn’t really go out, not to the library anyway. While it might have plenty of public computers, and be the place where I did most of my web browsing, Tim showing up there would be problematic at best.

“Sorry.” I apologized, still mentally kicking myself.

Tim just shrugged.

“What are you apologizing for? It’s true. We just might have to do something else while we wait.” Tim said.

Was that a hint of slyness in his voice? I think it was!

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?” I asked coyly.

Tim started forward, carrying me across the basement as he headed for the stairs.

“Oh, just kissing and tearing those clothes off you.” Tim said matter of factly.

My heart lurched, thudding against my ribs. Rip my clothes off? Tear them away and leave me totally exposed to Tim and his cocks ready for him shove them inside? To take me right then and there before I could even say yes?

I shuddered, my lips parting in a silent moan as I imagined it.

No. Bad Taylor! Those… Those weren’t good thoughts to have. Were they?

I wasn’t sure anymore. I only knew my shorts weren’t _sticky_ anymore. No, now they had become _slick_ as my body decided it would be a ‘good idea’ to release more fluid and try to soak my shorts like it did my panties.

It was as we exited the basement that I finally found my voice again.

“But Tim, I’m… I’m not wearing any underwear.” I whispered. I was caught somewhere between sheer terror and excitement that went beyond all reason.

Tim turned a number of his tentacles to look at me as we entered the living room. His many limbs reached out and quickly closed the curtains, hiding us from sight as he turned to the ancient computer stored there and powered it up. He seemed to be musing on something as he tapped in the password.

“I, um, guess you should have thought about that first? It’s, er, it’s your own fault you know? You just smell so good and so strongly this morning. I can practically taste it. I can’t be blamed if you smell, um, delicious.” Tim said, finally seeming to put his thoughts together.

He blushing a brilliant pink the whole time he was talking, but the way his tentacles uncurled as he talked and the way he turned more to face me… I knew he felt more and more confident as he talked. Also, he thought I smelled delicious? But I smelled bad! I smelt like old sweat and my own juices and…

I took a deep breath, sucking in through my nose to try and see what Tim meant. Okay, I could maybe see what he meant. The musky, tangy scent _was_ sort of nice now I thought about it. It kind of smelt… erotic? Like, now that I was focusing on it and not just thinking it was disgusting it actually smelt kind of good? Was… Was that bad? That I liked the smell of my fluids?

While I was thinking the computer had finally finished logging in and Tim had opened up the web browser. The little spinning dots of the loading symbol were doing their thing. A line of text beneath them made me curious though.

“Restoring previous session?” I said quizzically.

Tim froze as I said that.

“Oh no.” He whispered, one of his tentacles diving for the mouse when the screen suddenly finished loading.

What popped up, what Tim had been looking at, made us both freeze.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the screen. One by one new images loaded up and with each one I felt a wave of warmth roll out from vagina. Staring at the pictures I was frozen; unable to see anything else, barely able to hear, and the only movement I could make was my hand lashing out to grab Tim’s tentacle. I held it still, preventing him from closing the page.

Together we watched as new images appeared on the screen. They were cartoons, drawings. But what they depicted… Tim had been looking at _porn._

Of himself?

I gulped, my heart thundering in my chest. I could feel my blush spreading down my neck but I still couldn’t tear my eyes away. Instead, I let my eyes wander over the images. They looked so… so…

_Hot._

“Um, Taylor? I, er, I can explain?” Tim whimpered.

Before he could protest further though I shushed him without looking away from the… sex. With tentacles. Girls having sex with tentacles. Some were giving them blowjobs, others were getting their pussies fucked, yet more were having their asses split open, and some girls were even doing all three _at the same time._ That girl looked like she was enjoying herself, that girl looked like she was being raped, that girl had impossible hearts in her eyes as she came on _tentacle cock._

They all looked like they were having so much fun. I… _I_ wanted that. To feel helpless as Tim got impatient and just tore my clothes off. To feel the pleasure as he sucked on my nipples and pulled my thighs open. For the moment he’d take his fat cock and—

“What are you doing?” Tim asked again, his voice still shaky with fear.

What was I doing?

Finally tearing my eyes away from the screen I looked down at myself. Somehow my hand gotten free and worked its way under me, then it had shoved itself down my shorts and was currently using two fingers to rub circles on my clit.

“Uh!” I gasped as they brushed my little bud again and shot a bolt of pleasure through me.

Mortified I yanked my hand away. My fingers were wet and sticky and they smelled _so good_ and…

Burying my face in Tim’s back I felt myself shiver. My whole body shook, shaking as I tried not to cry. I’d just been… right in front of… without even…

“Hey, hey! Taylor!” Tim cried, shaking me a little as I began to cry.

As Tim lifted my head up I closed my eyes, unable to look at Tim out of shame. I’d done such a bad thing and—

Tim squeezed me, his tentacles running through my hair and rubbing circles atop my head. Now It was his turn to whisper sweet nothings to me as he petted me and calmed me down.

“You’re a good girl. Such a good girl. I love you Taylor. Such a good girl.” Tim whispered. He kept going, the same three sentences and a few variations there on until at last my tears stopped.

Swallowing nervously I opened my mouth only for Tim to place a tentacle over it.

“No talking, only listening. I know you, Taylor, you think you did something wrong, don’t you?” Tim asked.

I nodded. I had done something wrong. I—

Tim interrupted me again.

“You didn’t. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did something very _good._ You started masturbating, didn’t you Taylor?” Tim said, still sounding oddly serious.

I nodded again. I did, I did start masturbating. But wasn’t that wrong of me?

“It wasn’t and it isn’t.” Tim said, seemingly reading my mind. “It’s a good and healthy thing that you should be doing. Also, I, er, really like the idea of you doing it. Masturbating, that is. I, um, thought about asking if you could do it and I could… maybe... watch?”

He… liked it? Tim liked the idea? He wasn’t repulsed? He actually wanted to _watch_ me masturbate?

I slumped, all the tension rushing out of me. I _hadn’t_ just ruined our relationship. I _hadn’t_ just driven him off. Tim still loved me. He still loved me. Still loved me. Loved me.

“I love you.” It was all I could say. The only thought I had. I felt so special. What had I done to deserve such a great boyfriend?

Now it was Tim’s turn to fidget.

“So, uh, you’re not mad?” Tim asked, looking guilty again.

I frowned, confused.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” I questioned.

Tim now looked as confused as I felt.

“Um, because I was looking up images of girls having sex with tentacles on the net? I, uh, was looking for ideas to try with you.” Tim said, twiddling his tentacles together nervously.

He looked adorable.

“Of course I’m not mad.” I replied, still feeling confused. “I trust you, Tim. Besides, boys are _supposed_ to look at porn. It’s like a rite of passage or something. All the boys talk about it at school.”

Tim’s tentacles tilted in confusion.

“They do?” He said.

I nodded.

“They do. Besides… I… I hadn’t known this sort of stuff _existed._ That other people had the same fantasies I have.” I said… and then realized _what_ I’d just said.

Tim caught it despite my wishing otherwise.

“You, er, fantasize about having sex with tentacles?” Tim asked softly.

My blush had gone nuclear, extending down far past the collar of my hoodie. I nodded anyway.

“Uh-huh.” I whined, unable to form proper words.

Tim gulped, his tentacles bobbing.

“With me?” He asked, his voice trembling with nerves.

“Uh-huh.” I whined again, my voice becoming high-pitched even as my trembling got worse.

The sudden hug Tim gave me forced the air from my lungs. He squeezed me so tight I felt my spine pop. The tension that rushed out of me with that felt amazing as well.

“I’m so happy Taylor! So, so happy!” Tim cheered. “You want me and I want you. You accept me and what I look like. You’re the best girlfriend possible!”

I felt my blush change from embarrassment to pleasure. My heart always melted when Tim praised me. It felt so _good_ to earn his affection.

“And you’re the best boyfriend ever.” I replied, smiling at him. As much as I wanted to talk about this I was too nervous to. So instead I changed the topic. “But before we get sidetracked don’t we have food to discover?”

Tim rubbed his head sheepishly at that, a large tentacle rubbing back and forth across his blue bands.

“Ah. I, um, kind of forgot about that. Let’s, uh, let’s do that.” He said sheepishly.

Shaking my head fondly I planted a soft kiss on his back.

“Silly Tim, that’s why we’re here after all.” I said, grinning at him.

Tim just chuckled as he brought up Google. We then spent a while surfing the web. The pages took so long to load that I ended up heading off to have a shower. If I wasn’t going to go for a run I didn’t want to feel so dirty. Tim had protested, wanting me to stay like I was as I smelled so good. But he’d relented and told me to take one when I’d pointed out that dad would smell me and probably ask why I hadn’t already showered.

When I’d come back downstairs I hadn’t bothered to wear anything except for a fresh pair of panties. I’d gone and retrieved a pair from my room but I hadn’t bothered with any other clothes. Yes, it was cold. But that didn’t matter as soon enough I was back in my boyfriend’s tentacles and feeling his warmth surround me. He took such good care of me.

Our search had actually turned up some results, surprisingly. The website Parahumans Online or PHO was a forum dedicated to capes. It actually had a number of threads dealing with capes who didn’t eat and, more importantly, it talked about capes who _did_ eat but not something physical. According to what the threads said and the wiki article they linked, the best bet was that Tim was actually an uncommon but not _unheard of_ type of eater. His description of the pink ‘not-light' sounded similar to what some other capes had said and meant he was likely an ‘emotivore’. That is, a cape who ate emotions.

There were a fair number of them around actually. There was a villain who fed off of despair… and apparently had the power to force his victims to relive their worst memories. Horrible as that was there were also lighter examples. Another cape had the ability to feed off of happiness and so she liked to spend her time at parties and concerts. The ambient emotions of hundreds or even thousands of people having fun sustained her and fueled her power, which was some kind of brute/changer package. What really cinched it though was the way each of the friendlier emotivores described their power. They all saw something like a gas or light or cloud that hovered around people and they could draw that light into themselves by some means.

Those explanations sounded exactly like what Tim had described. So, the only thing for us to do was work out exactly what emotion he ate. Wait… He’d said the emotion had come from my room, right? That it had even tasted like me, _right?_

“Tim, do you think it was my emotions that you ate?” I asked, having an epiphany.

Tim thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. I think so. They, um, tasted like you after all.” He replied, literally lighting up in understanding. The sudden spots of yellow were pretty and heartwarming. Tim was happy.

“Hmm. I wonder what emotion it was?” I wondered aloud, casting my mind back to last night. What had I been feeling?

I blushed as I recalled. Last night had been _interesting._ But… No, that couldn’t be right. Whether it was love or lust didn’t matter, I’d felt both of those emotions plenty of times around Tim before. He’d never been able to feed then so why had he been able to this time? What was different about last night?

Tim hummed, also thinking.

“I’m not sure. It felt less like a single emotion and more like, er, a release? Yeah, a release. The emotions suddenly appeared and were so strong it was like something had suddenly _changed.”_ Tim mused, his tentacles nodding in thought.

A sudden release, huh? Well, I guess that would help me narrow it down. What had I done last night that I hadn’t done before that caused a sudden release… of… emotion...

Oh. Really?

I recalled the pictures from earlier. Yeah, it probably was that. He’d been so excited and so had I. Tim always managed to make me excited and horny and filled me with desire. He didn’t need a power to do so, but he did evoke the right emotions in me, his ‘victim’ for want of a better word. Target maybe? Yeah, _target._

The more I thought about it the more certain I became. I knew what Tim ate. Now I only needed to tell him.

“You eat orgasms.”

We both just stared at each other for a moment before Tim turned a brilliant pink and my own cheeks did their best to match it.

Still, this answer left me with a _burning_ question.

How was I going to fulfill my promise and let Tim stuff himself silly? Because I had a few ideas and I think Tim did too.

The images I’d seen popped back into my head again.

Oh yeah. This was going to be… _interesting._


	9. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by the amazing duo of Cailin and End of Line.

You ever wonder how you’d write the sound of a library?

Yeah… I hadn’t either. But as I skulked my way to the back of the downtown public library I wondered. There was the sort of dryness to the air, the warmth of central heating lending a certain sharpness and a dull rumble you just couldn’t quite hear. The rustle of pages and soft breathing of a dozen or so people sitting around reading or their dull footfalls as they walk between the old dark wood shelves. There was the odd cough and, as I drew closer to my destination, the soft hum of cooling fans.

Despite the time being only a little before four on a Wednesday I managed to find a free computer. Okay, maybe it was _because_ it was nearly four on a weekday. Not many people really came to the Brockton public library anymore. I mean, the building was old, creaky, and the ceiling leaked on the upper floors. The selection of books wasn’t great while new ones were few and far between. The computers were old and slow and there was no wifi.

Those last two didn’t bother me though. I didn’t own a laptop to want wifi and while the computers _might_ be slow compared to a new one they were still light years ahead of the one I had at home.

Inhale and hold. Exhale. Inhale…

The breathing exercises helped. I’d been rambling, my mind doing anything to not think about what I was here for. Answers. Or, well, questions I supposed.

You see, after the revelation of what Tim ate, things had become _awkward_ and…

No. Screw that. I wasn’t going there. Yes, we had a problem but that wasn’t why I was here. So, I’d do what I came to do and… and…

You know what? I didn’t care. I didn’t care what Tim was hung up on. He was my boyfriend and I demanded cuddles!

After nodding to myself, I set my jaw and yanked the keyboard towards me. My fingers practically danced across the keys; the time I’d spent learning programming with mom coming in handy as well as the touch typing class I’d taken in middle school. That combined with the fast internet I now had made it seem like mere seconds before I had ‘Parahumans-Online’ loaded up. It did seem a little _strange_ to be asking for dating advice on a website dedicated to capes, but I felt it was justified. Tim was a cape and some of my questions were about that. Besides, PHO had provided when we needed information on the weekend, hopefully, it would provide again.

As the page filled the screen I looked across the familiar tabs; Home, Forums, News, FAQ, and Members. Below that was the banner followed by forum boards I’d occasionally browsed in the past and more extensively searched recently. What? I needed to find out what Tim was and then what he ate. Anyway, despite the number of times I’d visited before I didn’t have an account. I’d never needed one as I had never wanted to post before. But now? _Now_ I had questions and I wanted answers and these weren’t the sort of questions I could ask Mrs. Lawrence the health teacher at school. And asking dad… Hah. No. So I had to ask someone else and Tim had had great success finding stuff online, both answers _and_ advice. It couldn’t hurt to try, right?

> _Create New Account_

Clicking the button I was greeted with a myriad of buttons and boxes demanding information. Still, it was simple enough to sign up. I used the latest of the many school email accounts I’d had to make. The inboxes were limited in size and usually filled up in a week or two with hate-mail from Emma’s sycophants. That hadn’t stopped despite Emma finally seeming to have gotten bored, though it had tapered off until now when there were only a couple a day; few enough I could actually delete them faster than they accumulated.

_Anyway,_ the horribleness of high school aside, signing up to PHO wasn’t actually that hard. The only hard part was choosing an account name and well… When I checked and found the name was free I just _had_ to have it, you know? It was such an _obvious_ name for me.

So for the first time ever, Tentacle_Lover logged in.

It took a little while, but after scrolling through the forums and various subforums I found what I was looking for. Because ‘Apparently Advice’ came under ‘General’ but was then _hidden_ inside ‘Other’; who knew? Anyway, there were a number of… threads? Yeah, threads. _Threads_ whose purpose was asking questions, usually the original poster asking several questions and then getting answers from the forum. Alright, it might not have been the _best_ place to ask as the majority of threads were about computers or games but there were a few relationship-type threads from what I could see.

I was tempted to click on them to see what others had been asking… but I hadn’t come to browse, not this time. So using my brand new account I created my own thread.

Looking at the empty boxes for title and first comment… I didn’t know what to type. My thoughts were still bouncing everywhere and I wasn’t quite sure how to ask what I wanted to ask without sounding stupid. Another round of breathing exercises wasn’t overly helpful, unfortunately. Still, it _was_ enough for me to use my stubbornness to force myself to type. I’d come all this way, like _hell_ was I chickening out now. That decided I quickly typed out my questions. Turns out I’d had more than I thought. A quarter of an hour later I finished typing and read back over what I’d written, checking for mistakes. My heart was hammering in my chest and my cheeks felt warm as I read.

> Hello. I’m Tentacle Lover. I’ve recently started a relationship with my best friend and wanted to ask a few questions?
> 
> I guess the first question is: Is it okay to date your friends? My school health class said it wasn’t, that we’d know when we met someone that they were ‘the one’ or I’d know when we were married? The teacher was a little vague. But my friend and I didn’t and are dating now. It won’t stop us, but is that normal? Is it okay for friends to start dating?
> 
> Second, my boyfriend and I have been dating for a nearly three months now. And while I love giving him blowjobs (his cum just tastes so good!) I just, I want to know if I’m ready for more? Is it okay I want to have sex? Am I ready to have sex? Is there anything I need to do or say or get? I want to and I love him, I’m just scared as it will be my first time. Any advice would be most appreciated.
> 
> That last question made me realize another, so third, is it okay to like cum? Like, I love the taste. I actually sort of crave it. It’s probably the best thing I ever tasted and it feels so good when my stomach is packed full of it. It even feels great when it’s all over my face. Just, is that normal? Is liking cum that much okay?
> 
> Also my next two questions are sort of one? So fourth and fifth, is it okay to like someone who doesn’t look normal? Not like, not ‘handsome’ or ‘manly’ but weird? Like a monster I mean. Except he’s not a monster he’s the sweetest guy ever, the most loving and caring person I’ve ever known. He just looks like something out of lovecraft. I guess this is where I should mention he’s a Case 53? He doesn’t look human but I find that really attractive? I know that’s not normal, but does it matter? What does it mean that I like someone who could accurately be described as a tentacle monster like in all those porn pictures? Speaking of, is it bad that I find those images hot? Just seeing a girl being given so much pleasure she has love hearts in her eyes or having all those limbs holding and protecting her while she has sex is something I only just found out I love. What does that mean? Is it because that’s what my boyfriend can do to me or because of something else?
> 
> And finally, any other general relationship advice people can give me for pleasing a boyfriend? I know most guys want blowjobs but I have that one covered, but is there anything else, anything more I can do? [/quote]

Reading over what I’d written I had to stifle a nervous giggle. Biting my lip to hold it in I quickly looked around, my eyes darting back and forth. Had anyone seen? Did someone know what it is I’d typed? Did they know how _dirty_ my thoughts were?

I caught my thighs rubbing themselves together at the thought and had to force them to be still. Stupid perverted body, why did you have to betray me so?

Looking back at the screen I bit my lip one more time. Could I _really_ post that? Could I actually ask such _perverted_ questions online?

Ducking my head down I let my long hair hide my face. I felt ashamed, yet aroused? Why did I feel like this? Why did I feel like I shouldn’t be doing this, that it was dirty? Why did that make my vagina _wet_ and my nipples _ache?_

Those were just more questions and dutifully I typed them up, adding to my list. Then, before my nerves could get the better of me again…

Oh god, I posted that? I really posted such dirty questions online where anyone could see? Where Tim might see?

Squeezing my thighs together again I brought my hand to my face to stifle a moan. What was _wrong_ with me? Why did I like the idea of people seeing me? Why was I so damn _aroused_ by the thought of Tim calling me _naughty_ for daring to post such shameless questions?

Pushing all that aside, I quickly logged out. Getting up from the table I carefully made my way back out of the library, nodding stiffly to the elderly librarian as I passed.

Waiting for the bus felt like it took hours, and the ride home felt like it took _forever_ but it was also over in an instant? Does that make sense? I wanted to get home, I did! I wanted to see Tim _so much_ and yet… And yet I don’t think he wanted to see me.

That... _hurt._

That hurt _a lot._

Ever since we’d found out what Tim ate, that he ate the emotions released by orgasm, he’d been behaving oddly. No longer would he grab me whenever I drew near, no more did he strip me down to my panties the moment I was in his tentacles. He didn’t even want to _kiss_ anymore! It had taken a lot of effort and outright _cajoling_ on my part to even get him to let me suck his cock on Sunday and Monday. Worse, he hadn’t given in yesterday and I’d gotten no cum!

I whimpered at the thought. Both from a sense of loss and because… because…

I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t even think it. It couldn’t be true, it couldn’t! Tim loved me, he did! But he just… didn’t seem to want me in the same way anymore. That hurt and I didn’t know what _to do._

No, that wasn’t right. I knew what I should do, what I _needed_ to do. I was just scared. Scared of what might happen if it wasn’t something we could fix, what that would mean for us… What that would mean for _me._

I sniffed, my arm coming up to wipe my eyes before I could start crying. I wouldn't cry. Not yet. Not unless…

Swallowing nervously I looked down and was surprised to see the handle of the front door in my hand. I didn’t remember any of the ride home or the walk from the bus-stop to the door, not even jumping the rotten first step. Yet there I was.

Fitting my key to the lock I turned the small piece of metal. With a soft click the door unlocked and an equally soft push swung it open. Okay, maybe not _that_ soft. The hinges were a little rusty and squeaked. Still, not _very_ hard at least.

Taking a deep breath I steeled my nerves and walked inside. Through the front door, I turned left and into the living room. Dumping my bag next to the computer table I turned away to go—

Wait.

Turning back I looked at the computer again. It looked perfectly normal, not left on or anything. But there, sitting next to it, was a notebook. But it wasn’t one of my notebooks and dad preferred to write everything in his diary or on pad paper. Actually, it kind of looked like one of my old notebooks from back when mom was alive. It was wrapped in colorful forest patterned plastic covering. I no longer bothered, they’d get ruined fast enough even with the protection making it just a waste of time and money.

So what was this old notebook doing here?

Curiosity piqued, I turned around, walked back, and picked it up. Flipping through the pages I confirmed that, yes, it _was_ one of my old notebooks from primary school. From back in fifth or sixth grade, I think. At least, the first third was. The rest of the book was _not_ my writing though. It was Tim’s.

Flipping through the pages I realized that Tim must have found this old book in one of the boxes still in the basement. I hadn’t even known we’d kept them. But I barely registered that, not compared to the _colossal_ realization of what it _was_ Tim had actually been writing in that book.

> _Pick up lines to try on Taylor:_   
>  _Let’s pretend I’m Germany and your pants are France, because I’m going to invade them!_   
>  _I’m England, you’re the world, and now I’m going to claim all of you._   
>  _Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice._   
>  _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_   
>  _I was wondering if you had an extra heart? Because you just stole mine._   
>  _Can I follow you home? I was told to always follow my dreams._   
>  _Roses are red. Violets are blue. All of my naughty thoughts, Involve you._

There were additional notes and little arrows and crossings out, ideas Tim must have had on how to change those lines to make them work better.

> _Germany = Nazis. Don’t use - Empire 88._   
>  _Not cute enough._   
>  _Would she like this?_   
>  _Safe sex involves ropes? Nope!_   
>  _Violets sound good as her favorite color is blue, I should get her some. Wait, why are they called violets then?_   
>  _I followed you because I was following my dreams._   
>  _Such pretty hair._   
>  _Do roses come in blue? Painting the roses blue!_

There were even more. Little compliments and thoughts, T&T surrounded by love hearts repeated every few pages, and more cuteness than my brain could handle. It was adorable! And amusing I found next. Jokes and things that were so cute they became funny. Or maybe I was just laughing out of nerves? The next page I flipped to supported the nerves idea as I found more quotes Tim had copied down which were even _lewder._

> _Oral: If she doesn’t look like a demon is being exercised from her body, you’re doing it wrong._   
>  _Anal: Because happiness usually sneaks in the door you didn’t think was open._   
>  _It’s your fault I’m addicted to sex. Now you better do something about it._   
>  _They say ‘do what you love’. I wanna do you._   
>  _Practice safe sex. Tie her to the bed so she won’t fall off._   
>  _Some say ‘child bearing hips’. I say ‘doggy style hand grips’._   
>  _Fuck her so good she gets wet the next day just thinking about it._   
>  _I love your ass and I love that it’s mine._   
>  _When she’s moody, eat her booty._

I turned the pages again, now skimming them but still blushing heavily. Tim he… he… he really thought about me all the time, didn’t he? He must have spent hours writing all of this, spent days at the computer patiently waiting for pages to load, all so he could write this… I wasn’t quite sure _what_ it was. Pick up lines, quotes about sex and relationships, gift ideas, date ideas? Tim had made a guide to seducing a girl? A guide to seducing _me?_ That… That was…

_Hot._

Wait, no! Stupid perverted brain! That’s not what I meant. Okay, maybe it was, but only a little! Okay, a lot. Not the point! The point was… was…

Wow.

I couldn’t actually really think straight as I kept paging through the book, looking at all the wonderfully dirty things my boyfriend had written. My heart was racing, and with the blood rushing in my ears I couldn’t hear anything else. My palms felt sweaty and my knees a little weak; they must have been feeling weak as that was the _only_ explanation for why my thighs kept rubbing themselves together all the time. It had nothing to do with the heat and wetness between my legs as my pussy ached to be…

Stupid perverted body!

Then my eyes were caught by a two-page spread. There was a big word written in the middle which stretched across the centerfold. There was even a little cloud drawn around it, with a bunch of arrows coming off it. A brainstorm. Tim had made a brainstorm but with other points connecting to each other and a few points written as lists. But what had me confused was the big word in the middle.

What did ‘submissive’ mean? And why had Tim drawn three question marks after it? Okay, I’m not stupid. I know what ‘submissive’ _meant,_ but the sheer emphasis Tim had placed on it, the fact he’d devoted a whole two pages to it meant it had to mean more than what I thought. After all, what did ‘conforming to the will of others’ have to do with me?

Curious I started reading to find out. It was weird. Tim had noted things I did, things I said, or just the way I responded. How I adored praise and loved being petted, or how I smiled and relaxed when being told what to do. It was weird and somewhat humiliating but also comforting? Odd, I know. I felt nervous and a little… not _violated_ but uneasy? Yeah, _uneasy_ that someone was writing these things down about me. It was humiliating to think someone else might read this, that they would think of me as liking to be told what to do, to be stripped of control. But it was also exciting and nice to think that Tim spent this much time thinking about me. That he watched me so carefully he could recall word for word things I said and perfectly retell things I’d done. Just knowing how much attention he paid was comforting.

Still, I… What did this all mean? I didn’t understand. I could only tell Tim thought I was submissive but I didn’t know what that really meant. What was wrong with liking being praised? Why was it submissive to like being called a good girl? Why shouldn’t I get aroused when I’m made helpless with my arms held above my head?

This was another question I needed answers to. Almost on autopilot I took a seat and began typing. It took a while so while I waited I kept skimming Tim’s book. There weren’t really that many pages but I kept paging back and forth a lot and stopping to read, caught up in the material. I was such a little pervert but I couldn’t myself.

Eventually, my PHO thread finished loading. I didn’t bother looking at the few replies I’d gotten so far, instead, hitting the edit button and adding my new final question.

That done I—

“What was that?” I muttered, turning back a page.

A flash of color had caught my attention. Turning back to the page I froze. I was transfixed, paralyzed. Unable to do anything but stare. My eyes were glued to a picture Tim must have printed somewhere and stuck in the book. Was that… me?

Upon closer inspection I realized: no, it wasn’t. It wasn’t a picture _of_ me, but a picture that _looked_ like me. She had purple eyes whereas mine were brown. Her glasses had red frames whereas mine were black. And she had breasts, even if they were small, whereas I had none. Though apart from those minor difference, the resemblance was _uncanny;_ and also probably why Tim picked it.

_He wanted a picture of me? A picture of me he could be aroused by?_

I swallowed nervously, looking at the picture. God, I wished that _was_ me. Wait, I meant, er… I _meant_ the notes scribbled around it were no help for my nerves either.

> _Must try this._   
>  _Remember to play with her clit._   
>  _See how she feels about playing with her urethra. Sounding._   
>  _Make her cum until she has that expression._   
>  _Coil around her breasts._

And on the next page was a list. A list that had some of my favorite things Tim had said to me and others I’d yet to hear but sounded so right.

> _You’re mine._   
>  _Naughty girl._   
>  _Good girls get to cum. Good girls get cum._   
>  _Such a good slut._   
>  _Whose pussy is this?_   
>  _Who owns you?_   
>  _You can’t cum until I tell you._   
>  _Cum for me._   
>  _Good girl._

What… What was I supposed to be _feeling_ right now? Everything felt weird, my emotions all over the place. I felt happy, yes, _happy_ that I had found this notebook. Tim, he spent so much time thinking of me. It made me happy to know that I was the center of his life and that he devoted so much time to me. Even in his thoughts Tim showered me in affection. He put so much effort into _making_ me happy and that _made_ me happy.

But then I was also _excited._ Why? Because more than just thinking of me, Tim _wanted_ me. I wasn’t just a friend, I was desirable. I was _sexy._ After everything that Emma had said to me, after everything I’d said and thought to myself, after looking at myself in the mirror for so long and thinking I was ugly… Tim _wanted_ my body. He didn’t just like my personality, which he did, but he also thought I looked good, that I was arousing. That Tim had printed a picture of a girl that looked like me instead of any of the others, that he’d chosen the girl that looked like me over all the big tits, huge hips, and pretty faces… I was excited that my boyfriend wanted to fuck _me_.

But that… _scared_ me. I was still scared, still worried. Girls weren’t _supposed_ to want sex, but rather just endure it. The whole ‘lay back and think of England’ thing… Though we were in America. Lay back and think of America? Focus Taylor. I wasn’t supposed to want sex and I was supposed to wait for marriage. I mean, apparently, girls are like tape and the more boys I slept with, the less I could ‘stick’ to any one boy. Or that tape in Health class about dirty shoes and how socks don’t help.

Well, _fuck that_ and _fuck them._ I was only going to be sleeping with the one boy anyway, even if we weren’t married. There would never be anyone else like Tim, not least because capes alone were rare, Case 53’s rarer still, and those that had tentacles could be numbered on your hands with fingers left over. And so what if I was excited about the idea of having sex? That wasn’t wrong, all the boys were. Why couldn’t I be excited too?

You know what? Fuck it.

Whatever way you took that; yes!

Slamming my hands on the desk I stood up, felt the chair fall down, turned around, and stomped away. Then I stomped back, picked the chair back up, hit the power button on the computer, grabbed Tim’s notebook, and stomped away.

_Bang._

The basement bounced off the door frame, the hinges groaning with the recoil.

“Taylor?” Tim called, sounding concerned.

The stairs didn’t shake as I stomped down them, but they _should_ have.

I glared at Tim. My eyes locked on him as I reached the floor and passed the boxes holding Tim’s books. Normally I’d have thrown myself into his tentacles and while Tim still always caught me, because he always would, he wouldn’t cuddle me like he used to. Well, I’d had enough of that.

“We need to talk.” I said, my voice low and dangerous.

Tim visibly shrunk in on himself, his body curling up as his tentacles quivered.

“Oh, no.” He whimpered.

“Oh, yes!” I replied, stopping as I stood in front of him. “We have a lot of things to discuss, like why you’ve suddenly been so distant, but we’ll start with this.”

Thrusting the notebook out, I held it open to the right page. Gesturing at the picture I then pointed at Tim.

“Explain.” I demanded.

Tim swallowed, his tentacles flexing.

“I, uh, I can explain?” Tim quavered.

I motioned for him to go and Tim swallowed again.

“I, er, I wanted to write down gift ideas and, um, stuff. Things girls like, that you would like, er, and places we could go? Like, um, going to the movies for a first date as it gives an activity that doesn’t require much talking? Just, ah, spending time together romantically. But, um, then I saw other stuff and I thought they were good ideas so I wrote them down to and it, er, just kind of snowballed?” Tim said, still cowering away from me.

This… This wasn’t the response I wanted. I didn’t want to scare Tim, I wanted him to tell me why he hadn’t told me sooner.

Sighing, I let my shoulders slump. A small smile flittered onto my lips as I shook my head.

“You dummy, that’s not what I meant.” I said, letting my smile grow as I talked.

Tim paused, his tentacles ceasing their fretting to instead all look at me.

“It’s not? You’re not, ah, mad?” Tim asked cautiously.

I shook my head again, black curls swaying gently.

“It’s not. I wanted to know why you didn’t _tell_ me. Why didn’t you tell me about these things, why didn’t you share this with me? I… I want you too, Tim. I love you and want to share everything with you.” I said, rubbing nervously at my elbow.

As I kept talking, I couldn’t help the way my voice hitched or the tears that threatened to fall.

“I just don’t know why you hid this from me. Or… why you’re pulling away? Was it something I did? I’m sorry. I just want things to go back to how they were. I miss being cuddled and stroked and comforted. I, why Tim? What did I do wrong?” I said, my tears finally spilling over as my arms moved to hug myself.

Before I could really begin to cry I was grabbed. Tim wrapped me up and pulled me into a real hug. It was warm and soft and nice and _everything_ that was _good._ Instantly I felt myself relax, the tension bleeding from my shoulders. Spreading my own arms I embraced Tim as he held me, small circles being rubbed into my back.

Tim gulped and shuddered, his whole body shaking as he tried to cry tears he couldn’t shed.

“I’m sorry, Taylor, I’m so sorry. I love you and I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just, I’m scared I already _have.”_ Tim whimpered, pulling me even closer.

I just buried my cheek into his side, laying my head against him as I closed my eyes. I felt safe. Even as Tim fretted, and squirmed, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. His fears were only so much fantasy just as my own turned out to have been. I shouldn’t have doubted him, no… I would never doubt him again. Tim wouldn’t break up with me, he wouldn’t abandon me. And he would _never_ hurt me.

“You wouldn’t.” I said, with all the certainty that gravity works, the world spins, and cum is delicious.

Tim just squeezed me tighter.

“But I think I have. I have, um, Taylor? Do you remember when we looked up those other emotivore capes? How they all had some way to create the emotions they, er, ate?” Tim asked, his voice quivering.

I nodded, my cheek still pressed against his side.

“Yes? What of it?” I asked, not really understanding where this was going. It didn’t _seem_ to have anything to do with the book, but, hopefully, this was what had been bothering Tim and once we worked through this then… then we could… No. Then we _would_ have **_sex._**

Tim shuddered again, as if terrified.

“So, I’m an emotivore right? I eat orgasms, or the emotions you released with one.” Tim said nervously, repeating what we knew.

Humming in agreement, I turned and placed a soft kiss on Tim’s skin to get him to continue.

“I, um, I… What if I mastered you, Taylor? I’m, um, I’m scared. What if I mastered you? What if it was something I did that made you like me. I’m scared that you don’t like me, that it’s, er, my powers that made you like me. What if I forced you to feel like this and you’re basically my slave? What if you only love me because I made you!? What kind of monster am I!?” Tim cried, gasping and shaking.

I stiffened. Mastered… Everyone knew that word. After the true nature of the Simurgh was revealed in 2003 the term ‘mastered’ had come to be feared. Mastered; when a person had their free will taken away by an Endbringer or cape. A Master could make someone kill their own family or fall in love with them. And Tim thought that he might have mastered me? That the reason I loved him was because I was mastered to do so?

A snort burst from my nostrils. Then another and another until I was snickering which quickly turned into full-blown laughter.

“Taylor?” Tim asked, confused and concerned.

I smiled, leaning my head more firmly against his side.

“What are you afraid of, if you’d mastered me?” I asked, curious.

Tim paused, as if confused by the question.

“That, um, that you’d stop liking me? Or run away because you, er, realized your feelings weren’t real? That you’d scream? That, um, you’d hate me and never want to see me again.” Tim whispered, his tentacles loosening around me.

I scowled at that. Time to make sure Tim knew _exactly_ how I felt now and forever. Just like how I’d finally realized Tim would never leave me, he had to know I would never leave him; no matter _what._

“Tim, I don’t think you’ve mastered me. But, you know what? Even if you have, or did, or whatever you call it… I’d want it. I’d _want_ you to master me.” I said emphatically, reaching down to pull Tim’s tentacles back up around me.

The tentacles remained slack though. Tim just didn’t seem able to comprehend what I was saying.

“What do you, ah, mean?” Tim asked, fear and hope warring within his voice.

Pulling my head back a little I made sure to meet Tim’s gaze, to look directly at his tentacles so he could see the sincerity in my eyes.

“Tim, I love you. With all my heart. You feel the same right?” I stated.

Though it wasn’t really a question Tim answered anyway.

“I do. I love you so much, more than anything.” Tim said, still sounding fearful.

My heart felt fit to burst with happiness now so I smiled at him, trying to show him how much those words meant to me.

“Right. I don’t _think_ you mastered me; or at least, that’s not _why_ I love you. I _love you_ because you were _there_ for me. When no one else cared, _you_ did. When everyone else ignored me or hurt me, _you_ comforted me and looked after me. You read with me, played with me, and have been kinder, more patient, and sweeter than anyone ever has before. You give me gifts, take me on dates, and are the best boyfriend _imaginable._ You’ve made me happier than I had been in years, you make me happier than I ever thought I would be _._ I feel loved and… and I feel more _love_ for you than I thought it was _possible_ to love someone. No powers were required to make me love you, Tim. Just you being you. That was enough. But you know what?” I said, pausing to grin impishly at Tim.

Tim shook his tentacles in the negative. Before he could answer though I plunged on.

“Even if you _had_ mastered me, if we could somehow know that you had? It would change **_nothing._** I’d _still_ love you just as much, maybe even _more._ Because in that case you could have made any girl love you but you chose _me._ Out of everyone you chose—“ I said, but was cut off by Tim.

“Of course I’d have chosen you! You’re… you’re _you,_ Taylor. You’re the girl who gave me a home and books to read. Who shared her life with me and has been the best friend _possible._ You don’t scream but laugh and tell jokes. You go places with me and tell me all about the world. You’ve taught me so much and it means so much to me. I get to hold you, and be with you, and feel your skin, and taste you, and just, um… You’re just the _best_ thing there is Taylor. I love you.” Tim said, his tentacles finally winding around me again, holding me in their familiar and powerful grip.

Smiling, I grabbed one and jerked on it, repeating a phrase I’d used so long ago.

“Up.” I demanded.

Obligingly Tim scooped me up, lifting me onto his back where he lay me down. My favorite hollow formed and giddily I sank back into my favorite place, bouncing a little with glee. But I still wasn’t done talking, and I had to make sure Tim understood _exactly_ how little I cared for his concerns. Well, in this instance at least. Okay, less ‘I didn’t care’ and more I thought them stupid. So after saying his name to capture his attention fully, I explained.

“Tim, even if we _knew_ you had mastered me, which you haven’t, but as a ‘what if’. Then if I had the chance to talk to my past self, to the me that existed before I met you, do you know what I would say?” I said.

Tim shook his tentacles.

“No. Er, what would you say?” Tim asked, the fear finally gone from his voice.

Grinning, I answered.

“I’d have told myself where to find you. I’d tell myself to ask to _be_ mastered because I want to feel like I do now. I’d tell myself how happy and loved I feel now and what a good idea it would be. Tim, I want to love and be loved. The Taylor of the past was lonely and frightened and so _very_ sad; she wasn’t loved and didn’t love. The Taylor of now is _none_ of those things; now I am loved and I love you. If being mastered could make me feel like this I’d _gladly_ let you master me and make me yours. And I _am_ yours. You make my life worth living. So that’s… why it hurt so much. Why you pulling away _hurt._ I was scared I’d lost you somehow and I can’t live without you anymore. I can’t go back to that life. Which is why that notebook scared me… but it also excites me.” I said, the uncertainty creeping back into my voice.

Tim paused, his tentacles that had been squirming in delight, bobbing in a surprised blink.

“Excites? But, all those things that I, ah, wrote. They were all, um, lewd and stuff.” Tim said awkwardly.

I snorted in amusement.

“They were sweet. All those ideas, dates, gifts, and yeah, even the ‘lewd’ stuff. You were… thinking about me. You put all that effort into thinking about things I would like and that’s sweet. I, um, even liked some of the lewd parts? I… I wanted to be that girl in the picture. ” I said, my face practically glowing with my blush.

“You did? Or, um, is that do?” Tim asked timidly.

I swallowed heavily, blushing spectacularly still.

“Yeah, I… I _do._ It’s like someone took one of my fantasies and turned it into a picture. I… I want to do that with you.” I said, trailing off into a whisper.

Tim heard me anyway.

“You do? I mean, um, really? You want to, er, have s-sex with me?” Tim stammered, his tentacles blushing almost as much as my face.

Embarrassed I ducked my head, letting my hair cover my face in embarrassment. Still, I jerked my head in a tiny nod.

“Yeah. I do. I’m just… I don’t know how to explain it. I want to but it feels like I can’t. Like, I know I want to and that you’ll be kind and gentle, but I feel like it’s wrong. Everyone always told me I shouldn’t want to have sex, that girls should remain pure until marriage. But, well, I know they don’t? I know lots of girls have sex, and boys too I suppose. But, I’m not making much sense am I?” I rambled, squirming uncomfortably.

Tim hummed.

“No, you are. I, um, think I get it? You were always told you should feel one way but now you, er, don’t? Feel that way, I mean. But now you don’t know what to feel?” Tim said, his tentacles tilting inquisitively.

Slowly I peeked out from behind my hair. Catching sight of Tim’s tentacles I offered him a tentative smile.

“Yeah, that pretty much it. I know what I want but it goes against what I was told I should want. But I want it anyway. It’s why I asked a bunch of questions online today; I made a thread on PHO. Maybe some advice from the internet will help, it seemed to help you.” I said, letting my smile grow.

Tim shrugged guiltily.

“I, um, like the net. There are just so many ideas, things, and stuff. Like, I first wanted ideas on somewhere I could take you on a date, then maybe a gift and it just kind of snowballed? Um, then I found porn and, er, tentacle porn. Apparently, it’s really big in Japan! And, ah, not that abnormal? Lots of people draw it at least.” Tim said, sounding more confident.

That was good. I liked Tim when he was confident, it suited him.

“Yeah, I kind of figured I couldn’t be too strange if there were so many pictures. And they looked like… a lot of fun.” I said, my blush doubling down on its stay. “I just, I don’t know. I just wish you’d shared a little more? I’d have liked to know about these things too and discover them with you, or at least be told about them. Like that whole submissive page you had. What’s that about?”

Tim clutched me tighter in nervousness, but my hands rubbing soothingly along his tentacles seemed to calm him.

“I’m sorry Taylor. I just, ah, I wanted it to be a surprise. I had this whole plan to, um, woo you? Um, I called it ‘steps to get into Taylor’s panties.’ There were, er, steps. And I didn’t think of showing it to you because then you would know the plan and maybe not like it or go along?” Tim said sheepishly, his tentacles ducking as if afraid.

That… wow. Tim really did like me, didn’t he? I know I shouldn’t keep finding that so amazing but I couldn’t help it. Having someone so amazing find me attractive and want to have sex with me was still mind-blowing.

“I guess I understand that. But why didn’t you show me the other stuff or at least share it without the book? And you still didn’t explain submissive.” I said, my lips twisting in confusion.

Tim’s tentacles swayed side to side in his attempt at a shrug.

“Um, I guess I just didn’t think it was important? I just, er, wanted to show you not tell you? Wait, ah, it’s like this. I wanted to be the one to say those things to you, to do those things, to, er, show you. I wanted to make them yours, memories we could cherish rather than just stuff we read. Does that make sense?” Tim said, looking at me inquisitively.

He wanted to do all that for me? To give me such precious memories?

“Oh, Tim.” I sighed, my smile turning goofy. “That’s so sweet. Okay, I understand now. I’m sorry for getting annoyed with you.”

Looking down in embarrassment and self-chastisement I wasn’t actually that surprised when I felt a tentacle wind under my chin. Gently Tim lifted up and forced me to meet his gaze.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I the one who should be apologizing.” Tim said seriously. “I was scared but I let my own fears hurt you and that’s unacceptable.”

I shook my head vigorously, my curly hair flying everywhere as I did so.

“Yes, it is! You’re allowed to be scared Tim, you’re supposed to be! We’re both people and we each have our own feelings. We just need to communicate them better to each other. So, from now on we tell each other when we’re afraid and why; we talk about anything we think the other might not like; and we plan things together. I… I want us to stay together and that means we have to work together, right? We’re partners.” I said, trying to inject as much compassion and need into my voice as possible.

Because we were partners and I never wanted us to fight or whatever this was ever again.

Tim nodded cautiously at first and then more strongly.

“Yeah, partners! I’ll try, Taylor. Um, I mean, I’ll do, Taylor!” Tim proclaimed loudly.

I couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Oh? You’ll ‘do me’, will you? However will you do that while I still have so many clothes on?” I asked slyly, shaking my hips a little to make my belt buckle jingle a little.

Tim blushed again but he seemed to take my prompt for what it was. Quickly his tentacles snaked up my pants while more removed my shoes. I helped by lifting my arms and thrusting out my hips as Tim began to strip me. He stopped just like normal when I was only clad in my panties… which was honestly a little disappointing if also somewhat relieving.

Tim seemed to think so too as after a few moments he slipped a pair of tentacles into my panties. He didn’t take them off but I did gasp as the pair slid down between my legs and around to firmly clasp each of my thighs.

Then with a slight rumble in his voice he replied.

“I _will_ do you. You’re mine Taylor, _mine!_ Your little pussy is mine and this weekend we’re going camping and I’m going to _fuck you!”_ Tim growled, grasping my whole body possessively.

I gasped, shuddering. It felt almost like an electric shock had shot into my vagina at the sound of Tim’s voice. He sounded so aggressive! I… wow. And he was going to fuck me? In just a few days?

I swallowed harshly

“Really?” I asked, feeling torn between being nervous and excited.

“Really.” Tim answered. “I’m kind of jumping a few steps in the plan as the next step was supposed to be edging you until you asked to have sex but you already asked so, um, I’m jumping straight to there. And since you’re dad’s going away this weekend I thought it would be a perfect chance to go camping. I, ah, know you like nature and thought it would make a good date now we’ve got this chance?”

I hummed in agreement.

“That does sound like a good date. However, it’s also Halloween this Sunday but most people will be going out in costumes this Friday. I thought maybe we could go for a walk where people won’t instantly recognize you? Then after that, we can go camping for the weekend?” I said, my voice becoming a little nervous at the end.

Tim nodded, his tentacles swaying happily.

“That sounds great Taylor! I’d like to walk around and not get screamed at. Then we can go camping and roast marshmallows and have _sex.”_ Tim said with what I’m _sure_ would have been an eyebrow waggle on anyone else. “Oh! If it’s Halloween, won’t you need a costume?”

He was right. I would need a costume and, apparently, to pick up some marshmallows.

“I do. But it’s a half-day at school on Friday. I was thinking of going to buy one at lunchtime then come meet you back here.” I said.

Tim hummed in agreement.

“That sounds good Taylor. It’s a good plan.” He said, squeezing me in happiness.

Smiling at him I tilted my head sideways and gave him a quick kiss.

“Yep, now stop dodging and tell me what a submissive is and why you wrote about it.” I said, giving Tim an amused grin.

Tim nervously poked his tentacles against one another again.

“Oh, um. Are you sure you want to know?” He asked, his voice sounding a little small.

Rolling my eyes I gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yes, Tim. I want to know. I won’t be mad, I’m just curious.” I replied.

Tim’s tentacles nodded slowly as he thought for a moment.

“Okay. Explaining what a submissive is, er, is complicated? It’s a girl, or boy! A, um, _person_ who submits to someone else, who gives themselves as a _gift._ But, ah, it’s more than that too. The person derives pleasure and satisfaction from it, they enjoy giving up their freedom or feeling vulnerable. They like the feeling of someone else having power over them, but only when that power is _earned._ A submissive has to _trust_ someone before they’re prepared to give themselves to them and be dominated by them. I, um, just thought that sounded a lot like you? You, ah, you said you liked feeling helpless and vulnerable with me, someone you trusted. And when I tell you what to do you smile more and seem happier than if I ask you to do it instead. So, er, I thought maybe you were a submissive and that you’d placed your trust in me to be your dominant?” Tim said, his tentacles glowing pink as he blushed.

My blush returned with that too. Just what was I supposed to think in response to that? How do you handle the idea that I wanted to submit to someone, to anyone!? For so long I _hated_ not being in control, being afraid, being hurt. But now that I wasn’t scared or hurt I was supposed to be okay with giving up control? I, how do you even…

“I don’t… know how to _feel_ about that.” I said, my voice shaky. “I, what does that say about me?”

Tim shushed me, his tentacles slowly winding through my hair. I leaned into his touch as he stroked my head, letting him comfort me.

“Shhh. It just means you want to feel cared for and wanted. You want to be looked after and, um, protected. You told me how you liked being able to let go and just relax when you’re with me, right?” Tim asked, as another tendril wound its way up to stroke my cheek.

It felt so good to be held like this. I’d missed it. At Tim’s question though, I nodded.

“Yeah, I did say that. I just… I’m not afraid. I feel like I can let go and just be held with you, I trust you.” I whispered, wanting to hide in embarrassment but unable to do so now Tim had my hair in his grasp. A shiver ran down my spine and I had to bite my lip to hold in a moan. He’d taken away my ability to hide from him and that felt so _right._ Was… was this what he meant?

Tim chortled quietly.

“See, that’s all being submissive is. You just like being comforted and not having to worry. Um, and liking doing what you’re told I guess? Oh! Or feeling vulnerable while being safe. It’s all about trust. I trust you and you trust me, so it works.” Tim said, giving me a comforting squeeze.

I frowned at that. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Then again, it was just a word I’d seen in a book. Why was I making such a big deal out of it?

Pushing that aside I looked up at Tim and gave him big smile.

“Okay then, Tim. I guess that makes sense. So, this weekend, right?” I asked, feeling my heart skip a beat. Nerves or excitement… Not even _I_ could tell.

“Y-Yeah. This, ah, this weekend we’ll have sex? Um, if that’s okay?” Tim said nervously.

A laugh burst out of my lips from the sheer absurdity of it all. Calendar entry, 9.00pm Friday: Have sex!

“Yeah, it is.” I said, feeling happier than I had… well, in days at least. Possibly longer, but it was becoming hard to tell these days. It seemed now like I _always_ felt happy. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me.

“I can still give you blowjobs before then, right?” I asked worriedly. What? Cum was delicious and I wanted _more._

Tim paused at that. His tentacles twitching towards me though gave away his response.

“Um, yeah. That, er, that would be awesome?” Tim hazarded, his voice filled with hope. “But you’re, ah, you’re sure you want to? I haven’t even made you cum once yet!”

Grinning at him I reached out and snagged a tentacle. As my fingers closed around the wriggling limb I felt it begin to swell with excitement. Placing a soft kiss on the tip I held it just before my mouth as I replied.

“I’m sure. As for me? Well, I promised _you_ all you can eat right?” I said, a hint of mischief creeping into my voice even as my heart raced.

Tim cocked his, heh, _cocks_ at me.

“Yeah? You, um, promised I could eat until I burst, right?” Tim said hesitantly.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I gave Tim another big grin with my wide mouth.

“Well, I guess that means you’ll just have to make me cum until my eyes have their own love hearts in them just like in the picture, won’t you?” I asked.

Whatever reply Tim might have made was cut off as he _moaned._ Not that I could blame him, I mean, I was moaning too. Feeling his cock slide into my mouth really was just _that good._

* * *

“These are really good, Taylor.”

Looking up from my own plate I gave dad a tired smile. Even after a good night's sleep with a stomach full of cum, running was _hard._ At least breakfast was good. Since it was Friday dad would be leaving soon and I’d wanted to do something nice for him. So I made scrambled eggs on toast with bacon; the trick was adding a pinch of nutmeg and pepper to the eggs beforehand and cooking the bacon first. It wasn’t as good as when dad made pancakes, but I’d never managed to get the hang of them. So eggs and bacon it was.

“Thanks, dad. I hope I made you enough?” I said worriedly before taking another bite. I’d only made two eggs for him. Even if I’d bulked them out with milk, that wasn’t overly much to go with his toast.

Dad gave me a smile in return.

“You did, though you didn’t have to make me breakfast.” Dad said while cutting up a rasher of bacon.

I shrugged, chewing quickly so I could swallow before answering.

“I know, it’s just… Well, I’d feel awkward cooking for myself and not you too. Besides, making scrambled eggs for two isn’t much harder than for one.” I said awkwardly.

Dad hummed, though whether in acceptance or disagreement I couldn’t tell.

“Hm. I guess you have a point. It does require you getting up early though. Speaking of which, I’m still not too comfortable with you running.” Dad said, frowning at me across the table.

Sighing, I let my head flop forward for a few moments before looking up.

“We’ve been over this. I’ve got my pepper spray and I stick to safe areas. I’m not about to go running down some dark alleyway.” I replied, exasperated. How many times did we have to have this conversation? “I’m running because I want to feel good about myself, to have a body I can feel proud of. You said yourself you took up weightlifting at my age for the same reasons.”

Dad’s frown only deepened as I spoke before he relaxed, letting out a defeated sigh.

“I know, I know. I just… worry. About you. Ever since you got that concussion and you took up running… I know what this town can be like Taylor. And, unfair and sexist though it may be, girls have it much harder than boys.” Dad said, sounding so very tired.

I opened my mouth to retort but paused as Dad held up a hand to stop me.

“It’s not fair, I _know._ But please Taylor, you have to _understand_. Sam down at Union, his daughter… Jessica. She was _raped_ last Thursday. She had band practice after school and was just walking home from the bus stop later than most of the other kids. The ABB were waiting though. Not for her but that didn’t matter, the gangs don’t care who you are, only that you’re not one of them. They grabbed her and dragged her into an alleyway and... Some things are best left unsaid. Jessica is still in the hospital and she flinches whenever Sam goes near her now. I just… I _worry_ about you, Taylor. We’re right on the border of the ABB’s territory and them seeing a young girl alone... I just want you to be _safe.”_ Dad said, frustration and fear leaking into his voice.

Eyes wide I swallowed nervously. Jessica… She wasn’t someone who I particularly knew, just a face I could put a name to. I’d met her at Union events a couple of times over the years. She was older than me by a couple of years and had always seemed so cool and aloof when I was younger. That she had been… that someone I personally knew had been…

I gave Dad a jerky nod.

“I’ll stay safe. I promise. Well lit areas only, maybe I should switch to after school with winter coming up and the mornings getting dark?” I asked hesitantly.

The relieved smile Dad gave me was worth the concession.

“Maybe. I’d be happier if you stopped, but like I said, I _get_ why you want to run and with you stopping PE at the end of the semester I should be encouraging you to exercise more. But Brockton Bay isn’t safe. Hasn’t been for decades. First, it was Empire, Teeth, Merchants, and the March; now it’s the Empire and Asian Bad Boys. And the Merchants are still skulking around, I suppose.” Dad reminisced, grimacing.

The seat squeaked as I shifted uncomfortably. This was a rather awkward breakfast conversation. Dad seemed to catch my hesitance though as he focused back on me.

“I’m sorry to frighten you like this. But it’s my job to keep you safe, and, well… I haven’t exactly been doing the best job of it lately. But I want to try.” Dad said hesitantly.

What? I know dad had been distant since mom passed but why did he think he wasn’t keeping me safe?

“I’m safe, or at least as safe as anyone in the Bay can be.” I replied, confused.

Dad shook his head.

“That concussion you got at school says otherwise.” Dad said, his voice filled with hurt.

I winced. Yeah, that had been pretty painful.

“That wasn’t your fault, Dad.” I defended. “You said it yourself; while I’m at school it’s the School’s job to keep me safe. That’s not your fault.”

Shaking his head dad shot me a wry look.

“We’ve had this argument. And I know neither of us will change our opinion. I know because... even though I can see you’ve recovered, even though I can _see_ you’re doing better with your new friends and your running.” Dad said. He looked so very sad, and his voice… he was almost _begging._ “I still worry. Just promise me you’ll stay safe? Please?”

Letting out a heavy breath I looked at dad and nodded.

“I’ll do my best. I promise.” I said, sounding tired and exasperated.

Seeming to accept that dad moved on, leading with the world’s most blatant topic change.

“So, that aside. I’m heading for New York soon. I’m just going to stop by the Union and pick up Pete. We’re the two representatives going to the meeting in New York. You’re sure you’ll be okay if I go?” Dad said, sounding nervous again.

Okay, enough of that.

“Dad, you’ve asked me that same question every day this week. I’ll be _fine._ More than that, I _want_ you to go.” I said, rolling my eyes at the start.

Dad seemed puzzled but I plowed on before he could respond.

“You work so hard. I know your job is _supposed_ to be nine-to-five with weekends off. But you go in at eight every day and never leave before five-thirty, usually six. You go in and work Saturdays and sometimes Sundays too. You work _hard,_ Dad, harder than anyone else I know. Now you’ve been offered a paid trip. It’s not a holiday, I know, but I want you to go. I want you to go visit New York and take some time to see the sights. Go visit Central Park and bring me back a souvenir, okay? Just… take some time to have fun?” I pleaded, looking at dad beseechingly.

Sure, I had ulterior motives. I wanted dad to go away for the weekend so I could go camping with Tim and we could… do _that._ But I really _did_ want dad to go and have fun. He worked so hard, he deserved far more than just a paid hotel and some fuel money, but that was all the Dock Workers Union could afford sadly.

Dad looked sad at that, even with a small smile on his face.

“Did I ever tell you how I asked Annette to marry me in central park?” Dad asked quietly.

Wait. What?

“No?” I replied hesitantly.

Dad’s smile turned whimsical and he seemed to stare out into space for a moment. Then he shook his head and refocused on me.

“Well, I guess I can tell you about it on the way to school. I’m giving you a ride today, no buts.” Dad said, causing my jaw to click shut. “Now, you head upstairs and finish getting ready for school. I’ll do the dishes since I packed my bags and put them in the car while _someone_ was out _far_ too early. Go on, get!”

Dad shooed me out of my seat and then the kitchen. I wanted to protest as I’d made most of the dishes but, well… It was nice. Seeing dad so alive and caring was _nice._

Making my way up the stairs I couldn’t help but smile.

Today had started out pretty well and it was only going to get better from here.

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack._

The keys clicked beneath my fingers, my hands dancing over the keyboard. The sound wasn’t out of place though, the sound of other people typing adding to the gentle murmur and soft sounds of the library. It fit, somehow. Perhaps it was because school had finished early and the library nicely took the place and vibe of my normal afternoon classes; except better as it wasn’t _Winslow._

Still, as I logged in and opened up the browser I felt an irrational stab of fear. What anyone said wouldn’t change anything; I’d already decided I was going to have sex with my best friend. But I couldn’t help the jolt of fear at the idea, that sense of wrongness.

Fucking health class.

Pushing that fear aside for the moment I loaded up Parahumans-Online. Less than a minute later, Tentacle_Lover was logged in once again.

> **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.** _You are currently logged in, Tentacle_Lover._
> 
> You are viewing:  
> • Threads you have replied to  
> • AND Threads that have new replies  
> • OR private message conversations with new replies  
> • Thread OP is displayed.  
> • Ten posts per page  
> • Last ten messages in private message history.  
> • Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

■

> ♦ **Topic: Questions about a dating and tentacles.**
> 
> **In: Boards ► General ► Other ►Apparently Advice**
> 
> **►Tentacle_Lover (Original Poster)**
> 
> Hello. I’m Tentacle Lover. I’ve recently started a relationship with my best friend and wanted to ask a few questions?
> 
> I guess the first question is: Is it okay to date your friends? My school health class said it wasn’t, that we’d know when we met someone that they were ‘the one’ or I’d know when we were married? The teacher was a little vague. But my friend and I didn’t and we are dating now. It won’t stop us, but is that normal? Is it okay for friends to start dating?
> 
> Second, my boyfriend and I have been dating for nearly three months now. And while I love giving him blowjobs (his cum just tastes so good!) I just, I want to know if I’m ready for more? Is it okay that I want to have sex? Am I ready to have sex? Is there anything I need to do or say or get? I want to and I love him, I’m just scared as it will be my first time. Any advice would be most appreciated.
> 
> That last question made me realize another, so third, is it okay to like cum? Like, I love the taste. I actually sort of crave it. It’s probably the best thing I ever tasted and it feels so good when my stomach is packed full of it. It even feels great when it’s all over my face. Just, is that normal? Is liking cum that much okay?
> 
> Also my next two questions are sort of the same? So fourth and fifth, is it okay to like someone who doesn’t look normal? Not like, not ‘handsome’ or ‘manly’ but weird? Like a monster I mean. Except he’s not a monster he’s the sweetest guy ever, the most loving and caring person I’ve ever known. He just looks like something out of Lovecraft. I guess this is where I should mention he’s a Case 53? He doesn’t look human but I find that really attractive? I know that’s not normal, but does it matter? What does it mean that I like someone who could accurately be described as a tentacle monster like in all of those porn pictures? Speaking of, is it bad that I find those images hot? Just seeing a girl being given so much pleasure she has love hearts in her eyes or having all those limbs holding and protecting her while she has sex is something I only just found out I love. What does that mean? Is it because that’s what my boyfriend can do to me or because of something else?
> 
> And finally, any other general relationship advice people can give me for pleasing a boyfriend? I know most guys want blowjobs but I have that one covered, is there anything else?
> 
> EDIT: What does it mean to be submissive? My boyfriend thinks I am but I don’t know what that means.
> 
> Also, fixed some grammar.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 15:39_
> 
> _Edited on 10.27.2010 at 17:23_

> **►Tiny_Swansong**
> 
> I am disturbed. Yet oddly curious. Think I’ll stick around and see what kind of replies this thread
> 
> gets. They’ll be entertaining if nothing else.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 15:44_

> **►WagTheDog**
> 
> Fake! No girl actually posts this kind of question of if they do they’re just seeking attention don’t
> 
> be that person
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 15:45_

> **►Little_Nightmare**
> 
> A brave warrior has triumphed this day. Though I have questions.
> 
>   1. Is his name Ron?
>   2. Does he have a pet rat?
>   3. Is/was he your bumbling sidekick?
>   4. Are you more intelligent and capable than him?
> 

> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 16:24_

> **►TyrannidChibi**
> 
> @Little_Nightmare What are you on about?
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 16:54_

> **►Lord_Zecks (Unverified Cape)**
> 
> Am I the only one curious as to who the case 53 is? Like, how many people actually think they’re attractive enough to date and here’s a girl wanting to sleep with one? Props to her I guess. Though I have to wonder what he looks like now. I mean, she mentions he looks like something out of freaking Lovecraft and has Tentacles. So it’s definitely not Weld getting a girlfriend. *Stares at picture of abs you can literally grind meat on* Okay, I can maybe see the case 53 attraction thing. Pity there aren’t any super cute girl case 53’s.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 17:06_

> **►Little_Nightmare**
> 
> @TyrannidChibi The criteria for escaping the friendzone, obviously. I’m trying to see if this guy matches what I’ve seen. Because if not, there is hope for us all. If so? Well, then first I’m off to the pet store then to the courts to get my name changed.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 17:39_

> **►Genos (Veteran Member)**
> 
> That’s quite the list of questions. Not sure if I’m the best person to answer them but here I go anyways.
> 
> You can totally date your friends. They;ll appreciate it.
> 
> As for sex you should probs wait for marriage.
> 
> I’m going to ignore the rest.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 17:50_

> **►WOTAN14**
> 
> **!** **User was infracted for this post. - Racism will not be tolerated.** [/QUOTE]
> 
> _►Tentacle_Lover said:_
> 
> _It’s probably the best thing I ever tasted and it feels so good when my stomach is packed full of it. It even feels great when it’s all over my face._
> 
> Wow. What a slut. I mean jesus, just many fucking guys were you blowing to get an actual stomach full of cum? I mean, fucking hell. I feel sorry for your boyfriend having to share his girlfriend just to satisfy her sluttyness. What a cuck. Bet you’re even taking black cock, you fucking slut. Bet you like monkey cum don’t you? You like cum so much you like having dirty monkeys cum all over your face? What a stupid cunt.
> 
> Clearly someone needs to spend less time on the net meeting guys and more time on her knees.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 19:19_

> **►PurveyorOfBadIdeas**
> 
> I’m with @Little_Nightmare on this. How the hell did this guy get lucky enough to escape the friend zone? Wait. Oh he’s a cape. That explains that. My guess is a hero of some kind as he’s managed to pick up a groupie and not many villains have those.
> 
> @WOTAN14 So you’re telling her to suck more dick? That’s awfully kind of you. Because that’s what you do on your knees right? I’m sure her bopyfriend will appreciate that. As for the amount? I’m pretty sure that would be covered under goddamn CASE 53 you racist asshole. Who knows what his body is like given he’s supposed to be bloody Cthulhu or something. No need to spew that racist shit here.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 19:24_

> **►Aviator1903**
> 
> This thread seems highly inappropriate. Though I’m not sure if it’s worthy of reporting or not.
> 
> EDIT: Apparently not. Or at least not so that it violates the TOS. @Kitten_Apocalypse has spoken.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 19:42_
> 
> _Edited on 10.28.2010 at 22:01_

> **►Targeted_Antagonist**
> 
> I wonder which cape is her boyfriend? Is he a member of the protectorate? The wards?
> 
> Oh! Is @Tentacle_Lover a cape? I mean, it seems like a throwaway account right? Created just minutes before posting this and this is there only post without even liking any other comments or following any threads. Is this a Ward reaching out to us for help? Or pehaps a villain seeking dating advice? My bets on Ward given how seemingly naive and nice Tentacle_Lover is.
> 
> _Posted on 10.27.2010 at 19:48_

> **► Page 1, 2, 3, 4, 5**

I frowned at the page. Only one of these replies even _tried_ to answer my questions and Genos’ answers weren’t helpful at all. I mean, I’d already decided I was _going_ to have sex, so what was the point in telling me not to when I would just ignore them? Idiot.

Also, what the hell was this friendzone thing?

Sadly that first page proved to be a trendsetter. No one had anything actually useful to say, just dumb questions or stupid memes interspersed with speculation. Was I a cape? Which cape was Tim? Were we heroes or villains? How old were we?

All of it was useless!

Sighing in frustration I started skimming the pages until _finally_ on page five I came across a Mod post. Seems Kitten_Apocalypse was about as amused with the other posters antics as I was as she’d handed out a bunch of infractions. What made me smile though and really pay attention was how long her post was… because she’d answered my questions.

> **►Kitten_Apocalypse (Moderator)(Cape Groupie)**
> 
> **Okay people, that’s enough of that. This may be part of the dark side of PHO but that doesn’t excuse anyone from breaking the rules. So while some of you might enjoy cape speculation this is not the thread for that. Make your own thread in the appropriate board and speculate away at @Tentacle_Lover’s identity if you must. So warnings and infractions have been handed out as appropriate.**
> 
> **Also, a reminder:**
> 
> **PHO is NOT a chan. If you post images you need accompanying, meaningful text. @Little_Nightmare did this properly, why couldn’t the rest of you?**
> 
> Anyway, mod voice over. Now, since none of you seem incapable or willing to address @Tentacle_Lover’s questions I will.
> 
> **Q:** Is it okay to date your friends?  
>  **A:** Absolutely! The best people for you to date are your friends. Yes, this can potentially damage friendships. However, if someone is your friend already you likely have at least one shared interest you can talk about, you have a feel for their character already, and you presumably like this person enough to hang out with them already. So, date your friends and see where it goes! Who knows, maybe you’ll end up marrying your best friend like all those memes suggested.
> 
> **Q:** Is it okay to want Sex? Am I ready for Sex? Do I need anything to have sex? And is there anything I should say if I want sex?  
>  **A:** This one is a little more tricky to answer. For one, you’ve actually managed to pile a whole bunch of questions into one here, but I’ll do my best to answer each of them.
> 
> Is it okay to want sex? Again, absolutely. If you’re a teen (which I’m guessing you are) it’s perfectly normal. And even if you’re an adult it’s fine. Girls are allowed to want sex. In fact, they normally do. There are bunch of reasons people try to tell you otherwise but in short, they’re lying. Besides, if girls didn’t want sex there’d be a hell of lot fewer people in the world. It’s why there’s no more pandas, no sex drive. Well, that at and CUI going full 1984.
> 
> Am I ready for sex? That’s harder to decide. So I’ll flip that one around. Are _you_ ready to have sex? It’s a pretty big step to take in any relationship. All I can say is make sure you like your partner and trust them before going through with this. Don’t just do it because they’re pressuring you. Also, you have to be ready for any possible repercussions such as disease or pregnancy. Speaking of those though…
> 
> Do I need anything to have sex? **_PROTECTION!_** I cannot stress this enough. Get yourself some form of protection, in fact, get multiple! If you’re a girl I highly recommend the pill; not only does it stop you getting pregnant but it can help alleviate the symptoms of menstruation (such as reducing cramps), clear up acne, and help time when that son of a bitch will strike. Also, condoms! They not only stop pregnancy but help prevent disease too. A two for one bonus. Use both is my advice.
> 
> Is there anything I should say if I want sex? You say 'yes'. And you make sure they say 'yes' too. If you're not sure, ask. Even if you're pretty sure, still ask. Consent is a big deal as without it, that's rape. So if you want sex? Ask if your boyfriend does too. If he says yes? Then go have a good time.
> 
> **Q:** Is it okay to like “cum”?  
>  **A:** Sure. If that’s your thing, who am I to judge? Everyone has their own kinks. I will say your boyfriend will probably really appreciate this one though.
> 
> **Q:** Is it okay to like/find someone attractive who doesn’t look normal? (A Case 53)  
>  **A:** In short, yes. It’s perfectly fine. What people find attractive is always subjective, some people prefer blondes to brunettes and no one bats an eye. Same deal here. If you like case 53’s, you like case 53’s. While it may be further down the bell curve than most in terms of preference it’s hardly unheard of. You should go check out the creative writing board sometime, there’s plenty of case 53 romance fiction there. Check it out.
> 
> **Q:** Do I like tentacle porn because my boyfriend looks like a tentacle monster?  
>  **A:** Oh, another tough one. That’s hard to unpack really. I will say again that everyone has their own tastes and I won’t judge. Also, it’s a fairly common type of porn at least, so you can’t be the only one. Though I will say this: stay away from any mentions of the villain ‘Creeper’. He’s a tentacled villain who is part of a roving gang of thieves. He’s also a serial rapist and wanted in three states. Also, Amorph. He’s a new cape connected to a series of kidnappings and while nothing indicates he’s a rapist they haven’t even found the bodies yet. So, yeah. Be thankful your boyfriend fills your kink I guess.
> 
> **Q:** What does it mean to be submissive?  
>  **A:** This is a fairly easy one to answer but pretty complex to understand. In short, a submissive likes to submit to the will of someone else, generally for a sexual thrill. It’s a bit more than that though as generally a submissive is part of a relationship with a dominant, someone who likes to control. The relationship is usually built on trust and shared boundaries. If you want to get into this kind of relationship make sure you both trust each other, that you talk about boundaries, what you’re comfortable with, what you’re _not_ comfortable with, and make a safe word.
> 
> A safe word is a word you the submissive can say at any time to get your partner to stop if they go beyond what you feel comfortable doing. This can be really important as some people like begging their partner to stop when they don’t actually want them to.
> 
> **Q:** Any general advice.  
>  **A:** Birth control! Seriously, can’t stress that one enough.
> 
> For your first time make sure you don’t try anything to extreme, slow and steady wins the race.
> 
> Make sure you talk to your partner, communication is damn near everything.
> 
> Pick a safe, familiar, and comfortable place for your first time; a bedroom is great, just wait for someone’s parents to be out, otherwise a couple of blankets and a local park can work wonders.
> 
> Don’t expect too much from your first time, most girls won’t orgasm from sex alone so don’t think you’ll magically be different without any practice. It may hurt but if there is blood you’ve probably done something wrong so stop!
> 
> Practice makes you better at sex, like most things.
> 
> And have fun!
> 
> _Posted on 10.28.2010 at 20:04_

A smile slowly crept its way onto my face as I read. Then, carefully, I reread the post. Yep, I had read all that correctly. I wasn’t _strange,_ I wasn’t _sick._ I might not be normal but I wasn’t disgusting or anything either. While it wouldn’t have changed my decision, knowing that I wasn’t… felt like someone had lifted a weight off my shoulders.

More, the advice they gave me was pretty good. While we couldn’t exactly follow the condom advice because I doubted any would actually be able to fit Tim, let alone contain all his cum, I could follow the advice about birth control. I wasn’t overly worried about getting pregnant since I seemed to recall from middle school biology that two species couldn't interbreed. And yeah, I had no idea what species Tim officially counted as but I kind of doubted he could actually get me pregnant. Even if he could though, I was on the pill. Sure, I only had another two months on the subscription mom had gotten me before she passed and I doubted dad’s medical insurance would give me a prescription like mom’s had, but that was a problem for future Taylor.

So, grinning like a loon I logged off the computer. I literally skipped out of the library, waving at the stuffy librarian who huffed at me as I bounced past.

Why, goodbye Mrs. Prude, you shall not be missed.

The concrete steps of the front of the library clacked beneath my shoes as I skipped down them. Passersby might have stared, but I was too happy to care. All I had left to do today was buy myself a costume for tonight, and then I’d get to spend the rest of the day with Tim. After that, tonight… Oh, _tonight…_

I burst out laughing, twirling on the spot and flinging my arms out wide as I smiled at the sky.

Tonight I was going to have _sex!_


	10. Consentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the ever amazing and totally awesome Cailin!

_Cling-a-ling-ling._

I gave the little silver bell above me a dubious look. No bell should sound that happy. Bells were for school and boredom and apathetic teachers.

Ignoring the inappropriately happy bell I looked around, turning as a woman called out, her voice barely audible over the thumping[ music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUT_vywXHqI).

“Just a minute!”

At the back there was a skinny woman dressed up as a witch. She was wearing a long black dress that looked like it was made from velvet and had purple corset lacing at the back. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail which swayed about as she talked with a pair of customers. She was _definitely_ supposed to be a witch though; no vampire wore _that_ much occult jewelry. I could hear the clinking from here.

Taking that as an invitation I began to browse. Walking along the rows I reached out and let my fingers trail along the rack of costumes. The fabrics were soft, coarse, slippery, and so many other things. They didn’t catch my eye though, it was the walls of the rather small shop that did.

Why? Because they were _covered_ in stuff. Over there was a shield with crossed swords behind it, next to it was a yeti’s head mounted on a plaque, while to my right was a roaring dragon flag. Below those there were shelves stacked with masks and wigs and other props people might want. There was a plastic assault rifle for a Miss Militia costume, a replica of Hero’s helmet, and a fake golden sword for Chevalier.

Of course, not _all_ the stuff was for capes; there was plenty of the traditional Halloween stuff too. Skulls, jack-o-lanterns, and witches cauldrons were pretty common too.

Speaking of witches…

“Hey, sorry about the wait. What kind of costume are you looking for? Something to take your little brother trick-or-treating in or are you aiming to catch a cute boy’s eye at a party?” The sales-witch asked, shooting me a wink.

I blushed at that, thinking of what I had planned.

“Um, the latter? I’m going on a date with my boyfriend and I need something more, ah, eye-catching?” I said hesitantly. While I knew what _I_ wanted, and I wouldn’t be deterred, I wasn’t sure how _others_ would feel about it.

The sales-witch hummed, giving me a speculative look.

“Hmm. You want a matching costume? Or are you aiming to surprise him?” She asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

That was a good question, but thankfully one I’d put some thought into.

“A little of both? I mean, he’s already got his costume and he’s going as a shoggoth. But he doesn’t know what I’m getting yet and, well, neither do I. So it’ll be a surprise but also matching?” I said, relaxing a little as she didn’t say anything. Maybe I’d been worried over nothing?

She hummed, jewelry clinking as she tapped her jaw in thought.

“Right, I get ya. You’ve got a theme but not an actual costume and you want it to be a nice surprise for him. Any ideas what sort of costume you want or are you lookin’ for advice?” The sales-witch asked after a few moments thinking.

Clearing my throat, I shuffled awkwardly back and forth. My hand reached up to clasp my other elbow while I looked away shyly and tried not to blush.

“A few? I was thinking I could maybe go as the sexy witch who summoned him, the witch and her familiar? Except the binding didn’t work properly and he, er…” I trailed off, suddenly realizing I _might_ not want to finish saying that fantasy out loud but also that I’d already said too much.

Seeing comprehension dawn and a knowing smirk spread across the sales-witch face just confirmed I _had_ said too much and I failed at not blushing. Still, I pressed on.

“Or, maybe as a vampire who has an ancient demonic minion. Um, or as a bunny who stumbles across a monster in the woods? Maybe as a southern barmaid? Like, the kind who owned the bar with a corset dress made of velvet?” I said, trying not to fidget or meet the knowing gaze of the older girl… young woman? What did a college-age person count as?

The sales-witch snickered softly as I finished my ideas list.

“Oh, those are _good_ ideas.” She said while giving me a lecherous grin. “So, you want a costume that fits with your boyfriends, but is also alluring because someone is getting _lucky_ tonight.”

Her tone and knowing grin only made my blush worse, my cheeks burning. The blatantly lewd wink the witch shot me did _not_ help as she kept speaking.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick naughty schoolgirl, or perhaps a cheerleader. Most boys seem to like them, or at least like imagining getting you _out_ of them. Plus it would tie in with that new comic series about the ‘Occult Club’ and school girls ‘fighting’ demons.” The sales-witch said with an eyebrow waggle.

That killed my mood.

“Not school.” I said. “Definitely nothing to do with school.”

At least the sales-witch had the decency to flinch and grimace.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to poke anything there. Anyway, I…” She trailed off at the sound of a bell, though not the door, this one came from somewhere near the back. Sighing the sales-witch shot me an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve just got to go man the counter for a little bit. Audrey doesn’t start until three-thirty and until then I’m the only one here. Be back in a minute, ‘kay?”

Nodding at her departing back I wasn’t quite sure how to feel. On one hand, she seemed nice, friendly even. On the other hand, she’d guessed too much or I’d given away too much. Whatever. Point was she’d guessed I was going to go have sex tonight and… and…

And what?

Why was I so afraid someone else had worked out I was going to have sex? People had sex all the time! And talked about it. A _lot._ At least, they did if the books I’d read were right, or the movies. Certainly the girls at school talked a lot about who was dating who, and started rumors about couples having done it. But then, they started those kinds of rumors about me too, so I didn’t give them any credit. Anyway, I suppose I cared a little what others thought because I was _technically_ still underage, but I was nearly 16! What’s eight-and-a-half months compared to 15 years? Besides, what the hell did _‘underage’_ even matter? Okay, I suppose a twelve-year-old having sex with someone in, like, their fifties would be creepy as all hell and _definitely_ wrong. But a fifteen-year-old and her boyfriend-of-indeterminate-age-but-probably-about-sixteen? That should be fine.

Because it was happening whether-or-not it was fine. So there.

Nodding to myself I started to browse, not just stare at the costumes like an idiot. Walking along the aisle I started running my hand along them again, seeing if anything jumped out at me. Oh! That red one, was that velvet? Or how about that one with the white writing? Maybe that one with the poofy skirt?

Grabbing a couple of costumes off the rack I made my way over towards the changing rooms. It was difficult as the shop was so cramped and the bulky costumes seemed to want to catch on everything. Still, I made it. Eventually. Okay, it wasn’t that long but it felt like it!

Carefully I opened one of the beige cubicle doors and slipped inside. After hanging the four costumes on the hook provided I began to undress and…

Wait.

Why?

I paused. _Why?_ Why had I grabbed a bunch of costumes to try on? I mean, sure you needed to try on things to see if they fit but, well… I _didn’t._ Hadn’t? When I bought clothes I just grabbed something that should fit, checked the price tag, and bought it if it was cheap enough and in a color that didn’t stand out too much. Black, navy blue, grey, the odd brown… Things people would overlook and that wouldn’t show too many stains. And never more than a few at a time and only what I was actually going to buy.

So, why had I grabbed a bunch of costumes at once? Costumes that were eye catching? Bright red, orange lacing, or silver thread? It was almost like someone else had been shopping. Or… perhaps myself from a lifetime ago…

_“Come on Taylor, which one you gonna pick? I wanna be a princess!”_

Emma…

I’d last gone costume shopping with Emma. Going out with Emma, her older sister Anne, and Aunt Zoe…

God. How _long_ had it been since I’d seen them? Since I’d sat on the couch with them and watched movies with homemade popcorn, Zoe laughing with us while Anne tried to act cool and aloof.

Ugh. No depressing thoughts Taylor, not today. I could worry about that kind of thing later, hopefully never. Emma had thoroughly torpedoed that life nearly a year-and-a-half ago.

Moving on, the point was I seemed to have unconsciously slipped back into old habits. I grabbed a bunch of clothes in bright colors to try on and that just wasn’t me anymore but… Actually, no. Fuck. That. Yes, fuck. All the fuck! I wasn’t going to let those three bitches hold me back, not now, not _ever._ I was buying a costume to make my _boyfriend_ go **‘wow’** and be barely able to keep his tentacles from tearing my clothes off; if he could at all!

That decided I quickly stripped and pulled the red dress on. Stepping out of the stall I turned to look at myself in the mirror and frowned. Sure, it looked nice. The costume, that is. A red velvet top with black lace stitch down my ribs that blended into layered black lace and red satin; or at least a good substitute. It’s just that the dress… costume? Well, it looked _horrible_ on me. Clearly whoever had made it had someone with actual boobs in mind. At least the waist fit better that I’d expected since it appeared to be made for someone with hips and I _did_ like the way the skirt revealed my legs which were okay _ish_ looking thanks to all the running I’d been doing. Okay, maybe the top didn’t sag _too_ much actually as the design wasn’t that bad but still it…

“Now that looks nice.”

I froze. Turns out years of being bullied _is_ useful for something; that something being _not_ embarrassing yourself by jumping and shrieking out-loud when surprised.

I gulped nervously then slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder. Standing behind me and to the left so she was just out of view of the mirror was the sales-witch.

“It really suits you.” The witch continued. “The black really works with your hair. A bit of fake tan would work with the red if you wanted to go for the southern barmaid look, or if you use a little white makeup to look even paler and with a little fake blood you could pull off a really good vampire.” She said.

Then the witch beamed, white teeth damn near sparkling at me. Were all sales clerks this perky? I didn’t _recall_ them being this perky.

Shrugging that off, I frowned at the mirror.

“Not really. My, well… I’m not _endowed_ enough to wear this.” I said, my lips pulling down in a grimace.

The sales-witch gave me a funny look.

“You think? Maybe. I know most girls your age are a bit self-conscious about that, but you should have a little confidence. You’re not _that_ small and you’re still growing.” The blonde said, finishing with a grin.

Now it was my turn to give her a funny look. Skeptical, wary, and just a little confused.

“What are you talking about? I may not be quite flat as a board, but I don’t even need a bra.” I replied, gesturing to my barely-there chest for emphasis.

The sales-witch looked at me in blatant confusion before her mouth morphed into an O as realization spread across her face. Then she shot me a sly grin.

“I think someone needs to head back into that changing room and try on another costume. But while you’re changing, take a moment to check on your breasts. Though I guess if you don’t wear a bra that _would_ explain why you haven’t noticed.” The sales-witch said, her jewelry clinking as she tried not to laugh.

My forehead creased in response. Was she mocking me? It didn’t _feel_ like it, there wasn’t that sort of creeping shame I got at Winslow when people joked about me behind my back… or to my face. This felt, well, like she had a joke she just couldn’t wait to tell but one I’d laugh at too.

Weird.

Still frowning, I turned away and re-entered the changing room. It seemed foolish to do as she said and I was almost tempted to leave. I just wasn’t used to people laughing when it wasn’t laughing _at_ me. Tim was the exception there, but then, Tim was the most exceptional person I knew.

I felt a silly grin spread across my face as I wriggled about trying to grab the zip at the back. Because I had a boyfriend and he loved me. He was my world and he just made everything _better._

Shaking my head to clear it made my curls fly around and cover my chest. As a bonus, it somehow let me grab that infernal zip and pull it down. Freedom! Finally free of the dress I let it fall down. Unfortunately, it didn’t just pool at my feet and it took me a few moments to force the thing past my hips before it hit the ground.

Standing back up I… hesitated. Only for a moment! It’s just what the sales-witch had said... It gave me hope, okay? That maybe I’d look down and there wouldn’t be the flat expanse of chest I remembered and that this would be like in the movies. You know, the ones where the girl goes for a makeover only to suddenly find out she really was beautiful all along and all she needed was nicer clothes, to take off her glasses, unbutton her top, and put on a little makeup to let her inner beauty shine through. Then she’d go out and the boy would hardly be able to recognize her and suddenly everyone would be nice to her and she’d be popular and get lots of friends and the boy would ask her out and… and…

And _stop it._

Just… stop it. Real-life didn’t work that way. It just didn’t. There was just no way _I_ would ever be popular; that I would have more friends than I could count on my fingers; or that I would suddenly become beautiful, like a graceful swan emerging from an ugly duckling.

Besides… What did I _need_ all that for? What did I need a dozen friends for? What good would it be, having the friendship of all those people who stood around and _watched_ while I was bullied? Why would I want that? I didn’t. Sure, friends would be nice but… not anyone at Winslow. Not anyone I _knew._ And even if having more friends would be nice, even if I _really_ wanted that fantasy to come true… I didn’t _need_ it.

I already had the best part after all.

_Soft white tentacles running through my hair. The pressure of dozens of limbs curling about my own. A boy’s voice filled with nervous excitement._

My heart filled with warmth and joy at the memory. I already had the boy, you see.

A light blush stained my cheeks and I brought hands up to try and hide it, fingers curling across my cheeks as I smiled. I couldn’t help it. Just thinking of him… Tim. My boyfriend. My _beloved._ Shaking my head back and forth giddily I did my best to suppress the happiness thinking of him caused, only a few giggles escaping me. Tim, he just made me so happy I didn’t _need_ those other things, nice as they would be. He was the best, better than any boyfriend I’d ever _dreamed_ of. I loved him _so_ much.

Still, the witch’s words echoed in my ears, urging me to look. She’d sounded so sure of herself…

“Ah, to hell with it.” I muttered. “Come on Taylor, just get this over with.”

That said I looked down.

And was amused.

“Excuse me.” I said, dropping my hands to brush my hair off my chest and back over my shoulders.

As my hair tumbled back over my shoulders and my fingers brushed along my collar bones, I frowned.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I didn’t see anything unusual. Everything looked normal and it wasn’t like my breasts had suddenly grown huge or anything….

Wait. Backup a moment.

Since when did me considering I had breasts become normal?

My forehead creased further as I tried to recall. I know back when I met Tim a couple of months ago I’d been flat as Emma claimed, or close enough anyway. Trust me, I checked often enough in my first year of high school, desperately hoping I’d find something if only to prove my bullies wrong. But when I’d… er, _played_ with myself the other day I’d had breasts to grab. So when had that actually happened and why hadn’t I noticed?

Looking more closely at my reflection I puffed out my chest and admired myself a little.

What? It’s not every day you get to realize you’ve got breasts! Okay, I admit they weren’t exactly large or anything, barely a handful, but so much bigger than I’d realized. I actually had a chest!

Looking further down revealed the trend continued. Whilst nothing had really changed _too_ much, it was like my body had finally realized I was supposed to be a girl and decided to look the part. Beneath my breasts my stomach was flat and smooth, just dipping in nicely with my belly button; the paunch I’d been growing over summer eaten away by my running. My hips were better too, wider by half-an-inch or so, but it made such a big difference. Better still were my legs; they looked fantastic! Being tall actually paid off here as it gave me nice long legs while my running had firmed them up nicely. Better still, the way my thighs had bulked up from my squats…

I shivered, the muscles in my legs flexing as I ran my hand down my thigh. My skin had just felt so _sensitive_ lately it sent tingles down my spine.

Straightening up again I looked over myself once more. I… actually looked like a girl now. I was maybe not attractive, not like Emma or Natalie or even Sophia, but no one would mistake me for a boy anymore if I cut my hair.

Speaking of, the gloss of my black curls and the way they just tumbled over my shoulders was really pretty. My hair looked so healthy and fluffy, even more so than Mom’s possibly. It was probably due to all the care and individual brushings Tim liked to give it; he enjoyed playing with my hair. Well, it always had been my best feature, only now it would be anyone else's best feature too.

Still, checking myself out in the mirror I did a little pose; arms straight, hands clasped behind my back, one leg straight the other slightly bent, leaning forward at the hips just a little, thrust my chest out and…

“You okay in there? It’s been almost five minutes. One of the costumes hasn’t strangled you, has it? Or did you see something interesting you wanted to play with? _”_ The sales-witch said. I could practically _hear_ the eyebrow waggle at the end.

Freezing as she spoke to me I began to feel a different sort of warmth rising up from the base of my neck. It was prickly and hot and _oh_ so unpleasant. Shame and embarrassment warred for who would have the bigger influence. I wasn’t sure who won but I was certain the battle left my face blushing like a tomato as I scrambled to grab the next costume. Getting caught posing and checking out my own reflection like some stupid model… What was I thinking!?

To hide my shame I grabbed the next costume and began slipping into it as quickly as I could. I quickly realized it was the vampire costume I’d picked out. Well, at least I _thought_ it was supposed to be a vampire. It wasn’t that distinctive really, just a generic tight black dress with something that maybe looked like a bat as top edging. Well, that and the belt, but that only had a pentagram on it so told me nothing about what it was supposed to be other than ‘evil’. At least the cape was nice, I liked the choker necklace it was attached to; it reminded me of how Tim liked to wrap a tentacle around my throat. It was comforting.

Stepping out of the change room I felt an odd combination of giddy and mortified. I felt embarrassed about getting caught, but I looked like a girl! Suck on that Emma! Wait, no, don’t do that. No sucking on my tits now they’d grown. They were for Tim and one day our children... If we could have them. Focus Taylor.

Clearing my throat helped me center myself. I also took the chance to use a hand to try and hide my blush.

“Sorry about that. I, well, um…” I trailed off unable to come up with a good excuse. Damn it brain, what do I pay you for!?

The sales-witch just laughed, her jewelry clinking madly as she waved me off.

“It’s okay, I had the same reaction when I got visited by the boob-fairy.” She said, giving me another suggestive eye-brow waggle.

Boob-what now?

Seeing my look of confusion, the sales-witch continued.

“You know, the Boob-Fairy. Like the Tooth-Fairy except she comes along and zaps girls and boom, boobs!” The blonde finished with a snicker.

Boob fairy? Really? Sure, I could see it as kind of being funny. I mean, I’d grown up like most people with the typical stories of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. But a ‘Boob-Fairy? Really? Wasn’t that a bit, I don’t know, sexual?

Anyway, enough focusing on my boobs!

“I don’t think it works.” I said in the most awkward topic change ever.

The sales-witch raised an eyebrow in puzzlement before her mouth opened in a silent ‘ah’. Quickly her eyes swept me up and down before she shook her head, ponytail shaking slowly behind her.

“No, no it does not. Too little shape and not enough color. Go change, I’ll be right back.” She said before heading off to greet another customer who’d entered the store.

Frowning at myself in the mirror I nodded. The woman was right, more color; also a fluffier skirt. The first costume’s skirt had been _amazing._ Yeah, I liked skirts now, okay? They actually made me look like a girl… Wait. I’d have to change that thinking now, wouldn’t I? Because I had boobs! And hips! I actually looked like a _girl_ now, though my hair was undoubtedly still my best feature.

Grinning like a loon at that realization I made my way back into the changing room. There was still one more costume for me to try on. Okay, _technically_ two. But I have no idea what I was even _thinking_ when I’d grabbed that last one. Just, yeah. I would pretend it didn’t exist while I tried on the next costume.

Slipping into the dress I pulled it on and frowned. It didn’t sit quite right, too loose around my stomach. Pity, because the orange corset stitching down the front… Wait. Was it functional?

I decided to test it. Pulling the thread down the left through the loops I tried to cinch the dress tighter and, surprisingly, it worked. After tying a bow at the end I carefully pulled on the sleeves? Arm socks? They were like opera gloves except without, you know, the glove. Still, they were warm and looked good. That done I placed a witch’s hat I’d grabbed atop my head, stepped out of the stall, and looked in the mirror.

I looked…. Huh. The way the skirt sat about my hips and fluffed out was nice, the hat combined with my black hair was cool, and the way it revealed my shoulders seemed to give me a decent figure. I actually looked feminine. The orange accents just sealed the deal really.

“Nice.”

It took me a moment to realize it _wasn’t_ me who’d said that.

Looking to the side there was some guy. No idea who, just a muscle-bound idiot maybe a year or two older than me who was wearing a leather jacket and had a blonde buzz cut. He was shooting me finger guns with a stupid grin plastered over his face as he looked at me. Maybe once upon a time I’d have appreciated it; anyone being nice to me would have made my day, but a guy paying me a compliment? It would have been… I’m not quite sure. I couldn’t quite recall what I should have felt.

Because _now_ it just made my skin crawl.

_Ewwwww._

I visibly shuddered and looked away. Why the _hell_ was some random guy being nice to me? I didn’t want that, I wanted Tim to say those things. Having someone else look at me when he wasn’t here was just wrong, _wrong_ I tell you!

“Hey, the name's Ben.” Mr. Creepy said, taking a couple of steps closer. “You’re looking pretty hot. Listen, me and some of my friends are holding a Halloween party tonight. What say you come along, meet a few people, have a few drinks, and we have a good time?”

What? Someone was inviting me to a party? Asking _me_ to hang out with them? When it was _date-night_ with Tim?

“No, thank you.” I said, my voice cold.

Mr. Creepy just smiled wider.

“Aww, come on. I know you really want to come. Look, just give me your number so I can give you a call and we’ll arrange something. So, what’s your number?” The idiot said, reaching out to grab my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me.” I hissed.

Thankfully for my sanity, the sales-witch returned before the muscled moron could say anything more.

“Ben, I hope you’re not disturbing my customers.” she said, giving him a pointed look.

Creepy didn’t say anything to that, but he did slink off into the store, scowling at the merchandise as if it had personally offended him.

The witch turned back to me and offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about him, he’s sort of a regular. His sister Audrey works here and he often stops by to visit her.” The blonde woman said, before frowning. “Well, that and hit on anyone in a skirt. That said; let’s take a look at you.”

Quickly the occult-clad woman’s gaze swept over me, eyes flicking up and down while her lips curved into a smile.

“Very nice. That works much better, and there’s no sagging top for you to complain about this time.” She said, giving me a lewd grin.

I blushed at the reminder. Whilst I was still overjoyed to realize I looked feminine now, it was still embarrassing to think I’d nearly been caught posing like that.

Clearing my throat I opened my mouth only to stop as the sales-witch raised her hand.

“I have just the thing to go with this; you ever worn stockings before?” The woman asked, eyeing me curiously.

I shook my head.

“No, I haven’t.” I said cautiously.

She hummed, looking at me.

“Hmm, large I reckon.” She murmured before heading off.

Confused, I waited. Fortunately, it didn’t take long so I wasn’t left fidgeting nervously for more than two minutes or so, hoping no other guys tried to hit on me. I didn’t like it, okay? I was Tim’s; no one else should get to even _try._

Then she was back and handing me some kind of black and orange striped material.

“Here, try these on.” The sales-witch said.

Nervously I took a seat beside the cubicles and did as instructed. Slipping my socks and shoes off I then pulled the, apparently, very long socks on. They were made of a soft plastic material, nylon? Probably. Whatever the case, they were really smooth and slid on easily. Except they didn’t seem to stop and it was embarrassing pulling socks halfway up my thigh until they almost touched my skirt.

The sales-witch gave me an approving nod as I stood back up.

“Now then, that’s a _real_ witch’s outfit. You’ll rock your boyfriend’s world with that.” She said.

I smiled widely at that.

“Thank you. You’ve been really helpful. I wasn’t quite sure what to wear but you know a lot. So… thanks.” I finished lamely, forcing myself not to fidget by thinking of how _good_ I would look for Tim.

The witch just waved her hand, jewelry clinking like a small bell set.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a fashion student up at Brockton U. I’d be a pretty poor fashionista if I couldn’t at least tell what worked on someone and what didn’t after seeing it; the hard part is guessing what _would_ look good and then designing it.” She said with a small shrug and self-deprecating smile.

A fashion student? Huh. The more you know.

She continued then, since I didn’t really give a response.

“So, I’m pretty sure that’s the one you’ll want, but got any others you’d like to try anyway?” She asked.

My face immediately turned scarlet as I thought of the final costume.

“Nope. Not at all. This is it.” I said, trying not to stammer as my eyes darted back to the cubicle.

The blonde clerk gave me a deadpan stare.

“Go try it on. Depending on what it is I might even be able to give it to you for a discount or throw the stockings in for free maybe. We’ve already got a 10% sale since it’s Halloween on Sunday so it shouldn’t break the bank for ya.” She said as she shooed me back into the cubicle despite my protests.

As the door closed behind me my final protest died on my lips. What was the point? Saying ‘I didn’t want to’ hadn’t worked. I suppose I could have just _not_ put on the costume, got changed, bought the witch outfit, and headed home but… Well, since I was already _there…_ And I could possibly wear it for Tim…

I swallowed nervously. I could do this. No, I _would_ do this. I would!

Putting on the next costume turned out to be _far_ too easy. Mostly because there was far too _little_ of it.

Shivering in a mixture of shame and arousal I slipped the long black stockings on, running a finger around the top when I’d finished. They reached roughly to where the striped ones had, but somehow they were so much more revealing… probably because I wasn’t wearing a skirt this time. No, instead this costume looked like a swimsuit; well, what a swimsuit would look like if designed by a horny teenage guy. Instead of spreading sideways like my actual swimsuit did, the costume pulled up _way_ more sharply, spreading out around my sides at my belly button instead of my hips. This meant my upper thighs and hips were totally exposed! Or, at least they would have been if I wasn’t wearing panties. Worse, only the black coloring of the sheer material meant it didn’t expose anything; and even then only if you weren’t too close because with how _tight_ it was only my panties were doing anything to preserve my modesty.

Okay, it _might_ be worth wearing just for that.

Anyway, the way it came up my neck like a choker and used a Velcro at the back to hold itself closed also left most of my back exposed and really made it look like I was wearing virtually nothing. The see-through black opera-style gloves only added to this. But the really ‘bad’ part of the costume were the words emblazoned in white across my chest.

**_Satan_ **

**_Is_ **

**_Waitin’_ **

Swallowing harshly as I looked down at myself, I carefully looked away and picked up the final piece of the costume. Slipping the head-band with the pair of red devil-horns onto my head seemed far too easy as I settled them in place. Sure, I didn’t have any red-body paint to complete the costume, but it was just so… so… _lewd._

Was I really going to walk out dressed like this?

“Okay, Taylor. You can do this.” I mumbled to myself.

I was scared. I wanted Tim. Being exposed like this was sort of exciting… but I was too nervous, too afraid, just… I wanted him to protect me. I needed him _here_ to actually appreciate this feeling.

But before I could work up my nerve a voice came through the door.

“You okay in there?” The sales-witch asked.

I nodded then realized how stupid that was. She couldn’t see me after all, that was the _point_ of cubicles. So I licked my lips while I thought of what to say.

“Y-Yeah, sort of? I’m j-just embarrassed.” I managed to stammer out.

The witch hummed before replying.

“Okay, mind if I come in?” She said.

It wasn’t really much of a question though because the next moment the door was opening.

I squeaked. There, I said it. I let out as girly a sound as possible and desperately tried to cover myself. I threw one arm across the breasts I’d only just realized I had while my other hand tried to cover my crotch as I sank into a sort of half-crouch.

The blonde woman just raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, her head poking through the open door. But then she looked again. I watched, wide-eyed and internally panicking as her grin turned outright lecherous and she started nodding.

“Oh, yeah. You _totally_ have to get that. Even if you don’t wear it out tonight you _need_ to wear that for your boyfriend. Save it for his birthday or something, but you are _not_ walking out of here without it.” The sales-witch said, visibly licking her lips.

How did I get myself into this mess? Wait, no. That wasn’t the problem. How was I going to get myself out with at least _some_ dignity intact?

“Um, could I just buy the Witch costume?” I tried while still covering myself.

The witch nodded.

“Nope, you’re getting that one too. No buts.” She said.

I just whimpered.

* * *

_Snap, pop._

The fire crackled pleasantly as Tim threw another branch on it.

Watching the flames flicker, I sighed happily. Leaning back I snuggled deeper into Tim’s side. Beneath my crossed legs was a blanket I’d brought as I wasn’t quite sure if we’d need it for, well, _later._ But it was happening!

Behind me, Tim hummed pleasantly as we watched the flames.

“This is nice. Peaceful.” He said.

I hummed in agreement.

“Mhmm, it is. Though earlier was pretty fun too.” I said, before reaching to my side. Carefully I fitted a marshmallow to the end of the long stick I was holding before poking it out over the flames.

“Yeah! It was great! I had _so_ much fun. First we hung out, then I played minesweeper while you got ready, then we went exploring! The decorations were super cool, um, all the skeletons and pumpkin-thingies, er...” Tim gushed, sounding like a kid on a sugar rush.

“Jack-O-Lanterns.” I supplied, reminding Tim of the name.

“Yeah! Ah, Jack-O-Lanterns and streamers and decorations and stuff. And hardly _anyone_ noticed I wasn’t just wearing a costume. It was cool seeing everyone dressed up, all those heroes and villains and monsters and, um, you. I really like your costume, Taylor.” Tim said, blushing as he finished.

Smiling at the compliment, I leaned sideways and gave Tim a quick kiss on his side.

“Thanks. I had fun wearing it, I just wish getting it and all the other parts of getting ready hadn’t taken so long.” I complained, rotating the marshmallow as it began to brown. What? Shaving takes a long time, okay? Especially when you have to shave something new and are trying not to cut yourself; especially as, well… Vaginas are really sensitive. Shut up. And washing your hair when it’s as long as mine is no small task either; I mean, it was getting past my shoulder blades now and probably needed a cut. Then again, I enjoyed Tim playing with it. Speaking of…

A tentacle wound its way through my hair, brushing past the back of my neck.

“I told you, you should let me help. I like helping you brush your hair. Oh! It, er, it smells nice by the way. Like vanilla.” Tim said, his tentacle slowly winding its way to rest across my shoulders.

Pulling the marshmallow back I let it cool while I replied.

“And I told you, I needed a bit of privacy to get ready. And… Thanks. That shampoo was a present from Aunt Zoe. I miss her sometimes but it- Hey!” I squeaked, jolting in place as Tim poked me in the side so it tickled.

“No sad thoughts.” Tim chided me. “Not tonight. Um, ah, oh! Remember the kids bobbing for apples? You looked so cute when you were cooing over them. Or that trio dressed as witches who tried to get you to join their ‘coven’? And when the guy dressed as, er, who was it who said we were filthy degenerates again?”

I snickered at that, feeling better as I let the memories of tonight wash my brief bout of melancholy away.

“Armsmaster, he’s head of the local Protectorate remember? And yeah, that guy had a pretty good costume. He could have probably fooled anyone if he had been taller. Also, ‘filthy degenerates’? _That’s_ what you remember?” I asked, looking back at Tim with raised eyebrows to convey my amusement.

“Of course! Because hand holding is _lewd~!”_ Tim said, his tentacles wiggling like particularly perverted eyebrows.

I blushed, imagining them wiggling elsewhere… Soon.

“Yeah, I guess. What did you like the best?” I said, changing the subject and trying to keep my mind out of the gutter.

Tim hummed in affirmation.

“Mhmm. Not sure, the whole night was a blast! There was that guy in the transforming costume, that was so cool. I already said, but there were all those kids you couldn’t stop cooing over; I liked seeing you so happy, it was so cute! And then there was that lady in the demon costume, she looked, er, okay. But you looked way, hotter! You’re a really sexy witch. And then…” Tim rambled, and I let him.

Lying back I let his voice wash over me, reminding me of all the fun we’d had. That _Tim_ had gotten to have. It made me feel glad that he’d had so much fun, but also guilty that he couldn’t go out and enjoy himself like that all the time. We’d had that discussion, I know, but feelings aren’t exactly logical, are they?

Still, I smiled with him and giggled at his stories. His enthusiasm was infectious as always and quickly chased my doubts away. We’d had a great evening so far; I mean, no one had even screamed at us once! I think a few people had noticed Tim wasn’t actually wearing a costume, but surprisingly few honestly. Better yet, none of them had screamed this time; just hurried away or walked stiffly passed us seeming to pretend we weren't there. Or maybe it had just been my costume, it was pretty nice and I had affirmation on that from Tim. I was officially a ‘sexy witch.’

I giggled again, snacking on another roasted marshmallow as Tim trailed off contentedly. It was nice, sitting and just enjoying one another’s company in the firelight, even if I was kind of hungry. All well, I’d be full soon enough; full of _cum._

I giggled at how perverted that sounded. I really was a total slut, wasn’t I?

Still, leaning back against my boyfriend I couldn’t help feeling glad we’d left when we had as this was much better. You see, once it got _truly_ dark instead of just fading or twilight, the parents started taking their kids home. So, not only did all the people who seemed unafraid of Tim leave but they were replaced with my fellow teens. I… still didn’t really like interacting with people my own age. Teens just weren’t nice and they weren’t adorable like the kids had been.

So, at that point, we left; Tim carrying me out here, back into the forest. It had taken a couple of hours to reach where I wanted to go but it was worth it; the clearing with branches overhead and a bench to the side was exactly what we’d been looking for. Then we’d set up camp; I laid out the tartan blanket while Tim quickly dug a little fire pit, piling the shifted dirt up like a little mountain next to it. Then he’d gone to gather firewood while I found stones to set around the edge of the little pit and brushed the fallen leaves away to prevent them from catching. The marshmallows I’d brought got placed on the stump in the center of the clearing, close to the fire but not _too_ close.

What? It wasn’t _really_ camping if you didn’t roast marshmallows over a fire. Anyway, the marshmallows, a bottle of water, a packet of tissues, a box of matches, and the blanket comprised our camping supplies. It was supposed to be a fine night so we wouldn’t need a tent to keep dry, and the cold wouldn’t be a problem as I’d be sleeping with Tim. He wasn’t affected by the cold; always pleasantly warm no matter what the weather. So with his arms wrapped around me I’d be fine and I _loved_ having them around me, this just gave me the perfect excuse.

Speaking of…

Sparks burst skyward as Tim threw another branch on the fire. It was… beautiful. The sparks looked like little fireworks; little bursts of joy soaring into the sky. This whole day was like that, good things just happening for me. It felt like, well… Like everything would just work out, you know?

As he brought the tentacle back, Tim must have seen the pure joy on my face because he brushed the returning tentacle against my neck.

“Can I, um?” Tim asked timidly, fumbling for the right words.

Tilting my head back I let my smile stretch even wider.

“Of course. I like it.” I said.

The way Tim seemed to purr and his body wriggled delightedly behind me would have been good enough. But the feeling of his tentacle coiling possessively about my neck? That was _fantastic._ I felt wanted, protected, desired, _owned._

Leaning sideways I planted another kiss on Tim’s side, his skin flashing blue at the contact.

“I love you.”

Another tentacle darted out and booped my nose, earning a snort of amusement. Then it placed a kiss on my cheek.

“And I love you.” Tim replied, pulling me back against his soft body. “Marshmallow?”

My grin felt impossibly big as I nodded before opening my mouth in invitation.

Dutifully Tim brought over one of the twigs we’d commandeered, a roasted marshmallow stuck to the end. He brought it to just outside my mouth and I leaned forward to take it the rest of the way. My lips closed around the twig to suck the crispy, gooey mess off of it. It was sweet and sugary and was perfectly good but it just… I don’t know. It lacked something? There was no saltiness, no creaminess, no _pleasure._ It just wasn’t cum.

But soon… soon I’d get _all_ the cum.

I licked my lips greedily at the thought, not just to get rid of the remains of melted marshmallow. I was really excited about what we’d be doing soon, but I didn’t feel a need to rush. Tim wasn’t, so I didn’t need to either. Didn’t stop the pang of guilt as I licked my lips again, trying to clear away the last of the melted candy. Here I was, eating, while my boyfriend was starving, and I was what he ate! But… But if Tim wanted to wait, I couldn’t complain.

Besides, this? Sitting on my tartan blanket, watching firelight flicker across the trunks of elm trees, feeling the warmth of Tim at my back and the safety of his limbs as they curled around me, tasting the sweetness of sugar as he fed me treats… It was _wonderful._ Being spoiled, looked after, protected. I… I was safe. I was happy. I was _loved._ Could there be anything better?

No. No there could not.

I started as a tentacle brushed my cheek. Tim squeezed my throat slightly, nervous or worried about something.

“Um, Taylor? Are you upset?” He asked hesitantly.

Turning my gaze from the fire I looked at Tim, puzzled.

“No, why? I’ve never been happier.” I replied, puzzled.

Tim stroked my other cheek then, holding it up for me to see. The tip of his white tentacle glistened, firelight flickering on the tears Tim had wiped away.

“Because you were crying. I, er, so you’re not upset? They’re, um, good tears?” Tim said, still sounding worried.

Reaching up I scrubbed at my eyes, rubbing the tears away. Now wasn’t the time to cry. Not when I was so _happy_ it felt like my heart was bursting.

Giving Tim the biggest grin I could, I nodded.

“They’re good tears. I just felt… I…” I tried, but couldn’t finish. It was so embarrassing.

Oh!

I looked down in surprise as the ground fell away when I was suddenly lifted into the air. With a slight _thump_ I was dropped on Tim’s back. Then tentacles enveloped me, winding around everything and pulling me down into a hug that was like clouds should be; all softness and warmth.

Smiling, I wriggled until I was lying on my stomach and wrapped my arms around as much of my boyfriend as I could. He was so warm and the way he was rubbing circles on my back… Ah. He’d lifted off my witch’s hat to start rubbing my head too, tiny tendrils running through my hair and down my back while still more rubbed little circles behind my ears. Ah, head pats are the best.

It was appropriate really. Hugging like this. Why, you ask? Because we’d come back. This was it, the place, the clearing where we’d met. Here at the back of Captain’s Hill in a little clearing on a seldom-used hiking trail I’d met the love of my life. And just like when we’d met, when I cried he picked me up and hugged me until I felt better.

I’d thought my heart was full of happiness already. Turns out I was wrong. Because then he began to talk, to quote really. It filled my heart to overflowing and made me smile so wide it hurt, which with my mouth was _huge!_

“Although no words will take away your tears, know that I am here for you. Although no actions can undo the past, know that together we will remain. Although none may know what futures hold…” Tim said, repeating back the poem I’d told him all those months ago.

He’d remembered! He remembered my words exactly, even though we’d just met! Tim really was so sweet.

I waited a moment, giving him time to finish. But he didn’t. He just trailed off into silence. Why didn’t he… Oh! I hadn’t finished, had I? Because back then it hadn’t been true but now?

“Know that my love for you is evermore.” I said, finishing Mom’s poem.

A tentacle came up to nuzzle me, rubbing against my cheek. I nuzzled back, brushing my nose across the soft tentacle as it glowed a pale gold. It seemed Tim was happy too.

Lying my cheek upon Tim’s back I sighed in contentment, feeling him continue to stroke my head and hair. This. _This_ is what I’d wanted. All those months ago when I’d been sad and lonely and depressed, this feeling is what I hadn’t realized I was missing. A warmth that just filled you up, that spread from your chest until it reached the tips of your toes and the top of your head making you feel all tingly.

 ** _Love._** There was no better feeling. There _is_ no better feeling.

Then Tim made that odd rumbling hum he used instead of clearing his throat.

“You okay now?” Tim said while rubbing lazy circles on my back.

I nodded in contentment.

“Mhmm. I’m okay. It’s just... Being back here, remembering how I felt when we were last here and comparing it to now. I… I’m not sure to express how I feel.” I said awkwardly.

Tim gave me a squeeze then began maneuvering me to sit upright on his back.

“Well, um, just try talking. Ramble sort of. You’re good at that, Taylor. You’re good with words.” Tim said, his tentacles wrapping around my thighs as he morphed to make a chair for me, lifting and pulling me until I was sitting upright.

Giggling at the predictability of Tim I let my hand drift down to my thighs, running my hand along the tentacles there as I smoothed out the skirt he’d bunched up. Tim had clearly realized that with a skirt and stockings the tops of my thighs were bare. Now he knew he’d firmly wrapped himself around them to get as much skin contact with me as he could. It was so typically _Tim,_ and it was adorable _._

Still, Tim asked me to talk, so I would.

“Okay, I’ll try. For you.” I said, giggling as Tim poked my side to stop my stalling. “Okay, okay. I just… Back then, when we met here, I was scared. Not of you! Well, not _entirely.”_

I smiled sheepishly down at Tim, but he just squeezed me comfortingly. He understood and had forgiven me.

“I just used to always be scared. I was frightened of my bullies, of being hurt and laughed at. I never felt safe, not really. Even at home where I felt okay I was afraid, because I knew I’d have to go back to school the next day and go through it all over again. It… It _consumed_ me. The bullying was all I thought about really, it dominated my life despite my best efforts to block it out. But the worst part, the thing I was most frightened of, I think, was being alone. I didn’t have any friends, no one to talk to or read with or… or _anything._ I hadn’t been hugged in _so **long.**_ I hadn’t been cared for, comforted. I wasn’t loved. Not since Emma betrayed me.” I said, swallowing harshly.

Tim pulled me closer, his tentacles wrapping around me further until I was practically buried. He would never betray me; he wouldn’t use my secrets against me. Even the way his body flashed, streaks of dark yellow and red flickering along his tentacles betrayed how much he cared; sadness for my sorrow and rage at my tormentors. He really was the best. Comforted by his wordless compassion I kept on talking.

“I mean, I know dad loves me but I didn’t _feel_ it. He just, he doesn’t really _show it._ Dad doesn’t randomly hug me, or sit down to talk about books with me. He doesn’t have enough time for me, not with how hard he works. Anyway, I was broken and alone and I was scared I’d never feel wanted again, that no one would ever like me. That… That no one would ever _love_ me again and make me feel wanted. It was stupid, I know that, high school doesn’t last forever, but I… I… I didn’t think I’d make it through. In hindsight, it feels like it was all leading up to me doing something stupid and I thought… I thought I’d die before I got to the end. And that I’d die alone.” I finished in a whisper.

Tim shuddered, his whole body flexing in a gulp of fear, sickly greens and yellows now flashing across his body as he cried out.

 _ **“NO!**_ No, Taylor! You are wanted, you are! I want you. I _need_ you. You, you’re _my_ Taylor and I love you **_more than anything!_** You can’t die, you just can’t!” Tim shouted, pulling me practically inside him as his tentacles writhed around me and engulfed me in softness.

 **Kiss.** Kiss, kiss, kiss.

I rained kisses down on the tentacles wrapping around me, my hands gripping onto others and holding them close.

“I know, I _know._ And that’s why. That’s. **Why.** That’s why I was so happy I was crying. Because I’m not alone anymore. Because you _love_ me. Because you make me feel loved and wanted and good about myself. Because of _you,_ Tim. It’s just being here, now, back where we met… I remembered how I felt back then and compared it to how I feel now. I’m just so happy. All of my fears are gone now and it’s because of you. And… And I was thinking this afternoon about what I want out of life; my dream.” I said, stroking Tim’s tentacles as he quivered around me, still flickering that sickly terrified green.

Tim squeezed the tentacle around my neck possessively. It felt so _good_ to be so wanted.

“Your, er, dream?” Tim asked, confused, but also beginning to calm down, the greens and yellows slowly morphing to a happier blue.

I nodded, leaning into the touch as a tentacle slid over my cheek.

“My dream. You know, like in a story where everyone talks about the thing they want out of life? Well, I wanted… Well… I wanted to be popular. To have a bunch of friends who I can hang out with, talk about books with, laugh with, and be happy with.” I said.

Tim rippled again in another gulp.

“Taylor, um, do…” He began.

I cut him off.

“Shh. Nothing like what you’re thinking. Just, let me finish. I _wanted_ to be popular, to find out all I needed to make friends was to change my glasses and put on a little makeup, maybe get some new clothes. That I’d discover I was suddenly beautiful, an ugly duckling who’d become a beautiful swan. That everyone would suddenly be nice to me and then…” I paused, waiting to see if Tim would play along.

He didn’t disappoint. He never did.

“And then?” Tim said.

I smiled at him, a gentle smile filled with all love he’d given me and all the love I felt for him.

“And then I’d meet a boy. He’d look at me and be blown away. He’d ask me out and I’d say ‘yes’, and after a few dates he’d tell me ‘I love you’ and I’d tell him ‘I love you, too’. Then he’d ask me to marry him and we’d settle down to start a family together. There’d be kids tumbling around and we’d still be in love… like my parents were.” I continued, my smile turning whimsical as I recalled.

“You see, that was the part I _really_ wanted. To not be alone. To find someone who I could love and who would love me in return. Turns out I didn’t need to change at all; I just needed to find the right person. That I found the part of my dream I truly wanted, the part I _want.”_ I said, laughing with how happy I felt.

Tim just seemed confused, or at least he sounded so.

“Um, what part is that?” He asked.

Giggling I kissed him again.

“You, you goof, I wanted _you_. You were, are, and will _always_ _be,_ what I wanted most in the world. Because you love me. You say ‘I love you’ just like I dreamed of, you kiss me, hold me, and so much more. Tim, you loved me when no one else would and there isn’t _anything_ I could give you that could possibly repay that. Because right _this moment_ you’re doing _everything_ you can to show me that you love me; comforting me like I dreamed of. You’re _better_ than I ever dreamed of. I… I didn’t need to change for you. Tim, you loved me just as I was, as I am, and… and… You’re _you,_ Tim, and I love you _so **much.”**_ I finished, sniffling again.

Tim hiccupped, that strange hurt sound that meant he wanted to cry but couldn’t; my heart _ached_ upon hearing it.

“Taylor, I, um, I…” Tim tried, unable to find the words.

I kissed him before talking over the top of his stuttering, understanding he didn’t know what to say.

“Tell me that you love. Tell me that you’ll never leave me. Tell me I’m _yours.”_ I whispered, rubbing my cheek against the tentacle around my neck.

Tim squeezed me again, his tentacles pulling tight everywhere; around my calves, my thighs, my waist, my chest, my arms, and especially my throat. For a moment I couldn’t breathe and I gasped but it felt good? I’m not entirely sure how, but the momentary lightheadedness was nice.

“I love you. I love you _, I love you IloveyouIloveyou.”_ Tim gushed, getting faster and faster till his words tumbled over themselves. “I love you, Taylor! I love you more than _anything._ And I will never leave you. Not now, not _ever!_ Come hell or high-water, I will not let you go. Because you’re mine! You’re _mine,_ Taylor Hebert. **_Mine!_ My** best friend, **my** girlfriend, **my** love. You’re everything and you’re all **_mine.”_** Tim said, his voice rising and falling with the strength of his emotions, blue lights flickering along his tentacles until they brighten into a blazing pink.

I shivered, my panties feeling uncomfortable as they slid over my damp pussy as he growled ‘mine!’ It was _amazing!_

Closing my eyes I just leaned back, luxuriating in the feeling; being wanted, loved, _possessed._

We lay like that for a few minutes, mumbling promises of love and devotion, just enjoying being together.

Sadly it finished when Tim huffed in annoyance; well, as close as he could without lungs anyway.

“Ugh, stupid fire. Stay alight!” He grumbled, poking the spitting logs with a stick.

Untangling myself a little so I could sit up properly again I looked down at the fire. It was sputtering and the fresh log Tim had thrown on refusing to catch and instead sputtering, hissing pops coming from it instead of flames. It must have been too green; nature camp coming through once again. Still, what to do…

“Try throwing another log. Just make sure it’s a dry one first.” I said, looking towards the diminishing pile.

“Okay, um, I’ll have a look.” Tim replied, reaching over with a couple of tentacles to examine the remaining logs before picking one up. “Ohhh, this one!”

The log looked like it was rotten given the way it was crumbling. Tim then threw the rotten log on the fire, a trail of dust following it. There was a soft whump as it hit the fire followed by a loud ‘pop’ as the green log spat…

And the dust cloud burst into flames.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

Tim _screamed._

In an instant, the warmth and joy were shattered. The plume of flame the dust had created hit Tim’s tentacle and he caught on fire! Tim was **_burning!_**

As he burned Tim bucked and cried, his tentacles flailing wildly which sent me tumbling across the ground. It hurt and I think I bruised a knee but that _didn’t matter._

Even as I was still rolling I grabbed the blanket. Slapping a palm against the dirt I surged back to my feet, leaves spraying around me as I rushed forward.

 **“TIM!”** I yelled, desperate to grab his attention.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

He kept screaming but turned to face me, flames licking along his tentacles as the flesh blackened and _charred._

As soon as he faced me though I threw the blanket and leapt after it. I needed to smother the flames, to put them out _right now._ Tim was on fire, he was hurting, it… he… _no!_

 _“Oof.”_ I exhaled sharply as I landed stomach first on Tim’s tentacles and then the ground, the impact driving the air from my lungs. It wasn’t important, _nothing_ was, nothing but putting out those flames.

Wrapping up the burning tentacles I could feel them writhing beneath me, I squeezed. Smother them, crush them, suffocate them, _kill_ them.

I’m not sure how long we struggled for; it seemed like an eternity but also only an instant. Still, it did pass and at the end I was left lying on the ground as Tim cradled his scorched black tentacles. There were the two that had initially caught fire and a half dozen more that had caught alight as Tim flailed or tried to help me smother the flames.

Seeing Tim hurt, seeing him shivering in pain…

“Oh, _Tim.”_ I moaned, crawling over to him. “You’re hurt. You’re hurt and it’s all my—”

That was as far as I got. Tim had gagged me, a fresh tentacle wrapping around my head and pressing across my mouth.

“Shh. It’s n-not your f-fault. It’s mine. I’m the, um, o-one who threw the log on.” Tim stammered.

The pain in his voice _tore_ at my heart. Tim, he was hurt, burnt, so much pain…

A brief squeeze broke my chain of thought as Tim literally stole my breath away.

“None of that e-either. I, um, j-just look.” Tim said, carefully offering a burnt tentacle to me.

As gently as I could, I took Tim’s limb in my hands. Cradling the charred skin I wanted to cry. He… He was hurt. Scorched. His normally silk-like skin now all rough and charred, weeping bright red blood across my fingers. It was horrible!

Tears rolled down my cheeks in sympathy and horror. How could Tim not let me take… Wait… What was happening?

It was a miracle!

There, right before my eyes, Tim was healing. The charred flesh was crinkling up and slowly flaking off. The oozing lines were closing as the blackened mess sloughed off to reveal pristine white skin. It wasn’t instant, or even that fast really, but hardly slow either. Over the next minute or so the pair of us sat there and watched; me on my knees cradling Tim’s injury while he hovered in front of me.

It took far too long for me to like it, but really far faster than I had any right to expect. Still, three minutes or so after Tim had caught on fire he was healed. All visible traces of his injuries were gone; his skin was once more a healthy white wriggling in my hands, the reddened sores at the edges equally unmarred, and the charred flakes that had fallen off had crumbled to dust. The only clue he’d ever even been hurt was the now sticky blood coating my hands.

I looked up then, finally tearing my eyes away.

“‘im, ‘ou ‘eneneray’ed!” I said, my voice muffled by Tim’s gag.

Tim cocked his tentacles inquisitively, releasing my mouth as he did so.

“Um, pardon?” Tim said.

Pardon, not what! He remembered the lesson on etiquette I’d… Focus Taylor!

Using my newly freed mouth I repeated my observation.

“Tim, you regenerated.” I repeated, awed.

Tim blushed, his tentacles glowing a pale pink and curling cutely.

“Er, haha, yeah. Ah, did I not mention I do that? Heal quickly and stuff?” Tim said, finishing with another nervous chuckle.

I gave him a flat stare, but couldn’t help the corners of my lips twitching. I was happy my boyfriend was alright, okay?

“No, no you did not.” I replied, before letting a soft smile out. “That’s something you should tell a girl. I was so worried, you know? I thought you were badly hurt.”

Tim made the scratching sound he used for a cough.

“Ah. That is, er, it did hurt? Like, a lot. I just get better quickly. It’s like when I escaped the people in suits, I lost nearly half of myself to their attacks! But I got better, so it’s fine.” Tim said, waving his limbs dismissively. “It’s why I was so worried when you got concussed a few weeks ago; I’d kind of forgotten healing as quickly as I do isn’t normal.”

Sudden fear squeezed my throat at that little revelation. Tim had lost half his body when escaping the tinker who’d experimented on him? He’d been hurt that _badly?_ Only the knowledge that he’d gotten better kept me from screaming… Though it didn’t stop the sudden rage that bloomed in my gut. If I ever found the people in suits who’d hurt Tim, I’d… I’d…

Okay, so I couldn’t do much against the capes who’d hurt Tim so badly. But I wanted to!

But there was something I _could_ do about that stupid fire that had dared hurt Tim…

Standing up I turned and walked back towards the fire. As we’d tumbled about trying to put Tim out the pair of us had ended up tumbling away from the fire, which was good as I don’t know what we’d have done if either of us had rolled into it. But ‘what if’s’ didn’t matter and looking down at those accursed flames as I stood over them I couldn’t help but shiver in imagined pain, fear, and _loathing._

They had tried to kill my boyfriend!

Tim called out to me from behind then.

“Taylor? What are you doing? Um…” He trailed off, sounding confused and a little nervous.

Turning around at the sound of his voice I saw the way Tim was now shying away from the fire, the way his tentacles were curling around and cradling the once injured ones, and how his remaining tentacles were swaying in nervousness.

Oh, Tim. I’m so, _so_ sorry. My desire to have a fire and go camping had hurt you, had made you afraid. You’d gotten hurt and it was all my fault. _I could not let it happen again._

Spinning on my heel I reared my foot back, scowling with determination.

Nothing that could hurt Tim could be allowed to exist!

Then I kicked the mound of earth. What had looked like a volcano next to the fire pit became a landslide. It couldn’t be allowed to keep burning, it had to go out, it had to be destroyed!

“Go away. Go away. _Go away. GoawayGoaway…”_ I said, getting louder and louder, faster and faster. Again and again, I stomped on the embers; they had to go out, go away. I stomped, and _I_ _stomped, and **I stomped!**_

Tim cried out even as I kept attacking that wretched _thing_ that had hurt him.

“Taylor, _no!”_ Tim yelled, his tentacles reaching out and grabbing at me.

I struggled out of his grip, determined to put out the fire that had so nearly taken Tim away from me. _I wouldn’t let it hurt him ever again!_

The fire sputtered and died, smothered in its hole as I kept stamping it into the dirt. I was left panting, standing on the hot earth as Tim’s arms once more curled around me, though more cautiously. I let him pick me up this time, and carry me back to him through the dark. It was pitch black without the fire and impossible to see, but I felt the comforting softness of Tim’s bulk as he placed me on his back, just holding me as my breathing slowed. He held me until the fear faded. He held me until I knew I was safe and secure, protected in his tentacles. Until I knew _he_ was safe and the fire was gone.

After a few more moments Tim coughed, the same gravelly sound as earlier.

“Taylor?” He said, voice ladened with concern.

Swallowing, I looked into the dark, the moon and stars blocked out by the trees overhead.

“Tim?” I replied, my voice sounding so small in the dark.

“Are, er, are you okay?” Tim asked.

“Am, _I_ okay? Tim, you were _burnt_ and…” I tried, only to peter off as a tentacle was pressed against my lips.

He crooned to me, a soft sound as another tentacle ran lovingly along my cheek.

“Shhh. It’s okay, I’m fine. I heal quick, remember? So don’t be sad, okay? Tonight is supposed to be all smiles, no frowns, um….” Tim trailed off uncertainly as someone sniffled.

Oh. It was me.

Then everything wobbled for a moment as Tim shook himself beneath me, his tentacles pulling tighter around me.

“So, ah, Taylor, if everyone in the world suddenly turned into a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber. Wait, er, damn it, that one works better written down, um…” Tim trailed off again, as he shifted rhythmically beneath me.

What?

“Is your father a Baker? Because you’re a real cutie pie.” Tim tried again.

What.

“You must be lost because heaven is a long way from here.” Tim said, tentacles shifting about my legs.

I snorted. It was so cheesy, but the way he said it while sounding so sincere…

Tim seemed to perk up at that, wriggling excitedly all around me.

“If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

A few giggles escaped me as Tim pulled my hair out from under me. I was about to say ‘yes’ but Tim kept going.

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a sweet ass.”

I outright chuckled at that. What? It was—

“Hey!” I yelped, eyes going wide in shock.

Tim, he had…

“I _said_ it was a sweet ass.” Tim snickered, the two tentacles he used to grab my butt sliding back out from beneath me.

Shocked, but also strangely happy, I couldn’t decide if I wanted to smile or make my mouth an ‘o’ of shock.

“One, two, three, four, I declare a tongue war.”

Then, as the words registered, I felt Tim place a kiss on my cheek then shift it away, kissing down my jaw.

“Um…” He trailed off, still fumbling for my mouth.

Finally deciding on a smile, I tried to help my wonderful boyfriend out.

“Wrong way. My mouth’s over— mmf! Mmm.” I began before a tongue wound its way into my mouth.

Slowly our tongues moved back and forth, his tongue tangling with mine. There was the odd sucking sound as his sinfully soft lips slid across mine. We kept kissing, even as saliva began to leak from the corner of my mouth. It was a little gross but I put up with it as, well, I was still pinned down and helpless and it was so exciting!

Slowly, as we kissed, the fear and the hurt faded away. Yes, Tim had been burned. But as he said, he ‘healed quick’, regenerated really. He was fine and so was I, we were okay. Soon enough the happiness I’d been feeling earlier filled me again. What did a stupid accident matter? It was dealt with, lesson learned; no more fire near Tim. Tonight was supposed to be all about Tim and satisfying his hunger, so if he wanted to carry on? Well, I was more than up for that.

My thoughts once more returning to cloud nine I sighed into the kiss, letting myself fall deeper and just focus on Tim’s lips on mine. It was so good, feeling them glide back and forth, feeling his tongue sliding across my own, and the saliva now dripping off my chin. I giggled as we made a particularly wet squelching noise, it was so lewd! But the only sign of my laughter was the gentle shaking of my chest as the sound was lost in our kiss. Tim seemed to pick up on it though as he crooned to me while more tentacles brushed across my face, each trailing delicate little kisses of their own as he also let his lust carry our troubles away.

I shuddered, squirming delightedly in my boyfriend’s grip as he kissed me all over. Kisses trailed over my cheeks while tongues began to lick down my neck. One tentacle grabbed my ear lobe and began sucking while another licked the inside of the other. Still more ducked into my dress to trail kisses along my collar bones.

It was… It was all so _much._ I mean, it all felt so _good,_ but it was also so much, you know? I didn’t have words to describe it. There was just so much _sensation;_ there were a hundred or more places where I was being touched, dozens being kissed, a tentacle full more being squeezed, all while my hair and scalp were lovingly stroked. It was too much to feel but too good to give up.

Moaning, almost writhing now I only pressed forward. Lifting my head and pressing myself into the kiss. Focus, Taylor. Focus on the kiss. Don’t… don’t get overwhelmed. Even if everything is tingling and it’s impossible to stay still. Don’t think about how hard your nipples are or how good they feel dragging across your dress. Don’t think about how your pussy is tingling and wanting to be touched. Just kiss. Ignore the squelching and… and kiss. Oh, **fuck** it was good!

Then a tentacle wound its way between my legs, crawling across my panty-clad pussy before turning towards my stomach. The wetness it dragged onto my skin was surprising. Where had it… Oh god, I was that wet _already?_ And now Tim knew it!?

He chuckled then, his thoughts echoing my own as a tentacle wound its way into my ear while another grazed my panties alongside the first.

“You’re dripping, Tay-Tay.” Tim whispered straight into my ear.

Shuddering more, I felt my eyes flutter as he kept talking, having to speak louder to be heard over the squelching of our kiss and the rasping air through my nose as I struggled to breathe. Fuck, it felt so good my head was _spinning!_

“You’re little pussy is dripping wet. Your panties are absolutely soaked. They smell so good, you know? So good. So, um, good. Great! So _great_ I just want to rip them off and take your pussy right now.” Tim kept talking, telling me exactly what I wanted to hear.

Yes. Take me! Claim me as your own and keep me forever! Trap me in this place that is too good to be true, because this… this is what pleasure _is._

I pressed higher, my head pulled back awkwardly as Tim refused to let go of my hair, holding me in place even as I strained. So good. But kiss! But held, wanted! I…

Seeming to sense my plight, Tim shoved even more of his tongue into my mouth. No longer was it just my tongue swirling against his; now his tongue coiled around mine. He overwhelmed my mouth just as he overwhelmed the rest of me. He surrounded me, held me, and dominated me as only he could. It was… It was…

_So good._

I shuddered in place, my pussy tingling and nipples aching. Please, Tim, please… Take me!

Tim kept talking then, his words hard to focus on with how _much_ everything was.

“I want you, Taylor. I want you. You complete me. I feel so wanted with you Taylor, I don’t feel alone or scared anymore. You make me feel wanted, happy, alive, and… please, Taylor. Tell me that you love me. I want, er…. Please. Tell me. I need to hear it. Please, Taylor, please.” Tim whispered and moaned inside my ears.

I struggled and submitted. I gave Tim my everything as he held me and loved me. As his mouth left mine to hover just above my lips I gave myself to him.

“I love you. I love you, Tim. I love you. I want you. This… I feel… I love you. I’m so happy, Tim. You make me so happy. Please. Please! Fuck me and claim me as your own!” I whimpered, hands reaching out to claw at him. I wanted him. I needed him! I was nothing without him and now was the time I needed to show him that, to make Tim understand that I belonged to him; heart, mind, and soul.

I was his.

“Taylor. My Taylor! My beautiful, Taylor.” Tim moaned, tentacles writhing around me. It was so much. Feeling him squirming about my arms, my legs, lacing between my fingers whilst a dozen tongues lapped at my neck…

Is this what heaven felt like?

A smile stretched my face into a perverted look as my eyes rolled and a blush heated my cheeks. I was dying and I had never felt so happy. This, _this_ was what I had wanted. To be claimed and protected, to be wanted more than anything. To feel as I had never felt before, for happiness and pleasure to become my whole world.

Then Tim kissed me and I knew no more. His tongue consumed me, devoured me, _dominated_ me. His tentacle tongue swirled around my own whilst hundreds more swirled across my skin and it was all I could do not to scream as my pussy twitched with want. No, _need._ As my pussy twitched with a **_need_** I had never felt before. I needed Tim as I needed air. I needed him to live as I was living and I wanted it now!

Then he drew back, his tentacle blowing hot air across my lips as a hundred more lapped idly at my shivering skin.

Shaking, I smiled at him. Every muscle I had was quivering and my body was now slick with sweat. Fuck, I could _feel_ my costume sticking to me. The top I’d pulled tight with corset stitching was sticking to me and the stockings made my legs feel hot and sweaty. It felt uncomfortable and… really sexy? I… I don’t know how I felt right then honestly, except that I was happy. _So very happy._

“Taylor… I want, but we were supposed to, er…” Tim moaned, his voice echoing all around me.

I looked for him, trying to show him how big my smile was. Who cares about some stupid plan to play hide and seek in the woods? I didn’t, not anymore. Sure, it would have been fun to let Tim catch me and play out getting attacked by my familiar gotten loose and planning to do as he wished… but this was so much better!

So even as I trembled in his embrace I kept smiling. It was because of him I felt like this, so happy and sexy and _horny._ Tim made me laugh, made me smile, made me writhe with _need._

There was just one slight problem.

“Tim… Um, where are you?” I asked sheepishly.

I couldn’t see in the dark, okay?

Tim jerked beneath me at that before laughing sheepishly himself, making me shudder in even more want.

“Ah, let me help with that. I, um, can’t see so well either.” He replied.

Slowly tiny pinpricks of light appeared. Happy blues and whites, hopeful purples and content greens, mixed with loving pinks. Quickly the tiny lights grew, like an aurora blooming across the night. They spread in twisting patterns seemingly without rhyme or reason… Then I realized the lights followed the twisting dream-like limbs of my boyfriend, the light spreading across the branches above us. As the light show finished growing and settled into rippling patterns I saw a bunch of the lights, tentacles, ended just slightly above where I’d been looking.

As the light rippled over me I shifted my gaze to meet Tim’s and felt my smile stretch wider even as my panting slowed. Tim was here and I was safe. He was amazing, my literal light in the darkness. He protected me and loved me. And I loved him. We were together and soon he’d be fed and I’d be f-fucked. All… All w-would be right w-with the w-world. Damn it brain! Stop stuttering! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m going to get it! “I’m going to get fucked!”

Tim shivered then, a sudden flash of pink washed across his body, leaving most of his tentacles glowing a beautiful rose.

“Y-yeah, you, um, will. S-soon.” Tim stammered.

Realization dawned.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” I said in a small voice, blushing furiously.

A tentacle licked along my heated, saliva-slick cheek.

“So cute!” Tim gushed, kissing my cheek. “And, yes. Yes, you did. Er, that is if you mean did you say out loud ‘I’m going to get fucked.’ Um…” Tim trailed off, his tentacles glowing the paler pink of embarrassment now… but still tinged heavily with what I was realizing was lust.

Lust! For me!

“Do it.” I whispered.

Tim’s tentacles cocked to the side.

“Uh, what did you say?” He asked, looking at me in confusion.

“Do it.” I said, louder this time. “I know we’d p-planned stuff, to play around more first, b-but I _need_ it.”

Tim seemed nervous, his tentacles bobbing and swaying while flickering between nervous green and _lustful_ pink.

“You, uh, you don’t want to play games and just, er, sort of, cut to the, um, main event?” Tim squeaked.

I nodded, my heart painfully loud in my ears with my own nerves.

“Uh-huh.” I breathed. “I-I need… need… you to…”

I tried to talk more but lost what I was saying as Tim slithered a tentacle across my ribs, touching the bottom of my breasts. Humming in uncertainty he offered me an out.

“Are you sure, Taylor? We, uh, _you_ don’t have to do this. I know you, er, that you kind of said you—“ Tim began to ramble.

**_Clap!_ **

I cut Tim off, clapping my hands to grab his attention. What? My arms were bound and it was the easiest solution.

“I’m ready. I _want_ this. Please, Tim. I’m literally _begging_ for it. I’m just a little nervous, okay? It’s my f-first time and I know it will hurt b-but it should feel good pretty quickly.” I said, clapping again as Tim tried to speak.

“Bu—” Tim tried.

 _“No,_ Tim. Don’t say you won’t hurt me. You’re not; it’s just a thing for girls. I think? No one’s ever told me directly, I’ve just heard rumors and stuff. Anyway! You need me to… to c-… to _cum.”_ I managed to finally stammer out. “You need me to cum so you can eat and _you_ stop being in pain. I promised you'd get to eat till you burst when we figured out what you eat and I intend to keep that promise. Besides, it’ll feel good for me too soon enough. Just… Just be gentle. Please?”

Tim shuddered as I finished; his back sinking slightly as he tried to pull me closer and protect me.

“Okay, if you’re sure? I promise I’ll be gentle. I love you, Taylor. Just, uh, can I hear you begging again? Is that… Is that okay? It was so hot.” Tim said, his limbs already beginning to move again, stroking my sides, my legs, my hair, my _everything._

“Of course you **_♥uhhh_ ♥** can. Ohhh, that feels… ♥ _Ohhh.”♥_ I gasped and moaned.

More tentacles were winding their way beneath my dress, a few winding their way around my breasts and _squeezing._

Tim hummed, appreciatively as I moaned.

“Does it feel good, Tay-Tay?” He asked, squeezing my breasts again.

I groaned.

 _“Yesssss._ Do the… Do the sucker thing, _pleeeeeease?”_ I hissed, shivering with anticipation.

Tim answered me, but not with words. I was left gasping and squirming, tugging against the tentacles binding my arms. The way the dozens of little suckers were kissing my breasts, sucking down before being popped off… Oh, fuck it felt _soooo_ good. Other tentacles left wet trails across my skin as Tim licked me, lines of chill that contrast so strongly with the heat building in my chest and below my stomach.

Thick, bulging limbs slithered about my arms, pulling them straighter whilst lifting them up. I grabbed a tentacle with each hand as they slithered past, able to watch myself wrap my fingers around Tim as he began to stroke back and forth through my hands. Around my upper thighs, pressed against my exposed skin his tentacles swelled and thickened too, pulling my legs apart gently whilst my knees were slowly bent. The light was becoming much patchier now as Tim shifted focus and moved more of his limbs from looking at me to touching me. Lifting my head I panted and moaned as I looked down; seeing my dress bulge and shift, pink and blue lights shining from within.

Shuddering and twitching in constant pleasure as Tim played with my breasts and licked at my neck, my collar, or sucked on my ear I still yelped when a sucker came down on my nipple and _squeezed._

“F-f-fuck. _More.”_ I moaned, letting my head flop back.

Tim responded with an extra-large tongue licking its way up my neck.

“Oh? More what, Tay-Tay?” Tim said; his voice deep and husky.

I gasped, feeling him suck on my other nipple.

 _“Thaaaaat.”_ I groaned, eyes staring blankly as I focused on my body. Holy fuck, I felt so _goooood._

Tim chuckled, his voice deeper and raspier. He must be getting excited too! Yes, Tim, feel good, tell me this is good for you, tell me you feel as good as I do!

“Do you like me sucking on your nipples?” He asked, grabbing and quickly popping his suckers off both of them.

I gasped, breathless for a moment before letting out a long, drawn-out…

 _“Yessssss.”_ I hissed, my teeth clenched as I struggled to contain myself. Need, kiss, suck… more. I needed more!

Tim flicked my nipple suddenly, the sharp pain drawing a much sharper gasp, but also feeling _exquisite._

“Ah-ah, Tay-Tay. You have to tell me _exactly_ what you like.” Tim said, voice low and husky. He sounded so sexy like that.

I whimpered, feeling so _dirty_ as I spoke and that made it feel so _good._

“I… I like you sucking my nipples. I l-love you holding my arms, restr-straining me. Licking me…. Please, kiss me!” I said, begging Tim to do more as I twisted in my bonds. I wasn’t sure if I was trying to escape all this maddening sensation or push myself closer. It all… it was just all. Like my whole body was wired straight to my pussy, every touch sparking something inside me. From the ear Tim was licking to my feet as tiny tentacles slowly wound their way into my shoes; it all felt so good!

Tim sucked on both my nipples again, his suckers now grabbing all over my breasts and _pulsing_.

“Not yet, Tay-Tay, no kisses yet. I want to hear you _moan._ I want to hear you _beg._ I want _you_ to tell me what you want. I want to hear you say _‘yes’.”_ Tim rumbled; his voice filled with need.

Gasping and shuddering as pleasure shot straight from my nipples to my pussy, I tried to think, tried to get the words. It was hard, so very hard because all I could focus on was the way Tim was pumping through my hands, on the way my nipples were aching or a dozen other sensations. My mouth opened and closed; my lips spasming as I tried to answer.

Tim spoke again, tentacles winding down my stockings whilst trailing kisses.

“Beg for me. Beg for it, Taylor. Give me your consent.” Tim said, sounding a little less sure now.

No! He had to know!

“I… need… I need this… Need… Please.” I gasped, back arching in pleasure.

“Please, what?” Tim said, his voice a little relieved as I finally managed to answer.

Then he stopped. Gasping at the suddenness and the instant _lack_ I felt, at the hollow emptiness I could feel between my legs as my _pussy_ twitched with _want…_

“Fuck me. Fuck me! Claim my pussy as yours and _own_ me. Please, just hurry up and **_fuck me!”_** I yelled, not caring what might happen next so long as I got to feel, as long as something filled this aching _hole_ inside me.

“Ohhh, _Taylor.”_ Tim groaned now, his voice so utterly erotic and lecherous. “Yes, I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck you, _I’ll fuck you, **I’ll fuck you!”**_

Tim pushed across my pussy then, his thick bulging tentacle crushing my soaked panties against my pussy and _grinding_ over my clit. Squealing in delight I thrust my hips against him, even as the tentacle kept pushing up, sliding beneath the band of my skirt and winding its way up my stomach to between my breasts. The way he kept grinding across my aching pussy had my face twisted into the most stupid and perverted smile. _Fuck,_ it felt like most of my brain was concentrated in my pussy right now with how good that felt, it was practically all I could focus on. So much so I didn’t really understand what Tim said next.

“It’s a pity, you looked so hot in this costume, but needs must.” Tim said reluctantly, but I could hear the _desire_ bubbling beneath the surface.

Lifting my head to see the absolutely _obscene_ bulge the wound its way up my witch costume I tried to focus beyond my crotch and respond.

“Wahh?” Was all I managed before…

**_RIP!~_ **

With a loud tearing sound Tim flexed his tentacles. The huge one ripping upwards whilst the dozens of others not wrapped about my breasts all tore in in different directions. The dress ripped and tore. It was shredded in a display of pure power that had me shuddering in pleasure again, though this one entirely mental. Seeing once more the sheer strength Tim possessed… I felt so _vulnerable_ and yet also so utterly _safe_ and _wanted_ trapped within my boyfriend’s clutches.

Next to go were the arm socks I’d been wearing as they too were torn from me in a display of bestial power. Thankfully my shoes were spared, popped off my feet quite gently considering. Then, uh, what?

“Uh, Tim? Why are you not ripping those off?” I asked, confused as Tim carefully pulled my striped stockings down.

Tim didn’t even pause, though a few more tentacles lifted up to stare at my face.

“Because I want you to wear them again. They suit you.” Tim said, sounding sheepish but also horny.

Further ability to question him was robbed from me as the tentacles wrapped about my breasts pulled, suckers popping off rapid-fire. It felt like dozens of pinches and sucking and, ohhh, _fuck_ was it good.

Head flopped back as I enjoyed just feeling once more, I still gasped as I felt two tentacles enter the once place Tim hadn’t so far. Lifting my head again I could just barely make out two lumps as two thin tentacles hooked themselves through the sides of my panties.

Tim made his scratching cough sound.

“Uh, can I take these off?” He asked.

Huffing in amusement I said the first thing that came to mind.

“Be kind of hard to fuck me if you don’t.” I said.

Tim just giggled nervously.

“Haha, uh, yeah. It would. Um, here I go.” He said, pulling my panties down too.

It was a bit hard that the stockings, the thick tentacles binding my legs having to be moved out the way and my legs contorted this way and that to get my panties off. Why he didn’t just tear them away like my dress I didn’t know, but the way his thick limbs shifted and coiled about my legs, sliding across my feet and squeezing about my thighs, that was good.

And then finally as I lay naked in Tim clutches…

“Uh, Talor, can I, ah, that is, is it okay if I—“ Tim stammered, his tentacles flaring a brilliant mix of arousal and embarrassment in mottled pink.

Understanding what he wanted I gave Tim the same permission the last time I’d been completely exposed.

“You can look.” I said, my cheeks burning even as my hips twitched in anticipation.

But this time I didn’t need to spread my legs. Tim’s long limbs were wrapped about them, holding them open. I was so exposed, so vulnerable, and I _loved_ it.

“So pretty.” Tim whispered, dozens of tentacles lowering themselves to stare at my crotch.

I blushed again but didn’t turn my head away this time.

“You said that last time.” I said, feeling my pussy twitch in delight at the attention.

Tim just edged his tentacles closer, gazing at my wet and dripping vagina.

“I know, but it’s true. It’s… It’s beautiful. You’re _beautiful,_ Taylor. Your pussy looks amazing.” Tim replied, voice breathy with reverence.

Really? I know he loved me, but he thought I was beautiful? That my _pussy_ was beautiful?

He interrupted my thoughts before they could spin out of control like my racing heart had.

“Look, Taylor, look! You’re dripping! Your pussy is absolutely drenched! You must be so horny.” Tim said, giggling excitedly.

Struggling to contain all the feelings pounding through my heart and body I sucked in a mouthful of air before letting my brain run away with my mouth.

“L-Look. Look at my s- _slutty_ pussy. It’s twitching for you. It wants you, it needs you. T-Touch it, please. Touch me, lick me, f-fuck me! Hurry up, I can’t stand this. I need you, need cock, need and want. Please, give it to me. Please!” I gushed, thrusting my hips against my bonds, unable to even string a sentence together out of desire.

My pussy twitched violently again as Tim continued to stare. Seeing him so besotted with my sex was intoxicating. But as I said, I wanted more. I _needed_ more. Right. _Now._

“Hurry up and fuck me already!” I yelled, my legs straining against Tim’s hold.

A tentacle licked up my cheek before kissing me on the forehead. Tim’s voice filled my ears as my eyes closed as I pushed into the touch; his voice made me feel loved and desired.

“Okay, I’m going to put it in now.” Tim said.

Opening my eyes again I watched in nervous desire as a thin tentacle came forward from the pack looking at me. Slowly its glowing pink tip crept closer and closer. This was it, the first touch of Tim on my naked pussy, nothing separating us. Then he touched me, the finger thin tip gliding through my labia.

 _“Yessss.”_ I hissed in desire.

Tim had his tentacle brushing against my inner lips, the thin tip pushing around and squirming all over. It felt so good and soothed the almost burning feeling in my pussy. Instead of this hot need, it felt nice; little waves of pleasure washing through my whole vagina.

Tim’s voice sounded just as happy and lustful as I felt.

“You taste so good. Your pussy taste’s amazing. It’s the best thing _ever._ Oh, it always smelled good and I’m sorry I couldn’t help but always try to get near it but oh, I want it, I want to keep tasting this forever. So good. It’s _so good.”_ Tim groaned, wriggling even faster amidst my folds.

Moaning I pressed myself forward; enjoying this feeling of utter bliss. Tim may have been licking my pussy now but he hadn’t stopped anywhere else either. Tongues lapped at my neck, whilst other tentacles tickled their way down my ribs. My breasts were still bound, the two tentacles rhythmically squeezing instead of sucking at me now. A new sensation caught my attention briefly as a tentacle kissed its way across my exposed hip bone and down towards my thigh before my pussy incessantly dragged my mind back to it.

But despite how good it felt I wanted _more._

“Please, Tim. Deeper.” I said, panting with need.

Tim placed a quick kiss against my lips, ignoring my mewling for him to stay as he pulled away again.

“Okay, here, uh, here I go.” Tim replied, oddly nervous.

He kept playing around then, his tentacle squirming through my folds. I waited and my hips bucked as he ran the tip over my urethra. Wow, that felt good but it wasn’t what we were after. Why was he just squirming around and not putting it in? It was almost as if he didn’t know where to… Oh. Right. _Boy._

“Lower.” I said. “My clit’s at the top, but my vagina, the hole, is lower.”

Tim jolted at that, his whole body twitching.

“Oh! Ah, I knew that!” He claimed.

I wanted to snort in amusement but ended up inhaling sharply.

“Ohhh.” I sighed, my eyes fluttering for a moment.

That felt… That felt _really_ good.

Looking down I saw the glow of Tim’s cock disappear as it slowly pushed its way deeper inside me. I was a little disappointed you couldn’t see the glow through my skin, but then that was swept away by the _sensation._

Did I mention how good this felt? I thought it was supposed to hurt, that I’d have to grimace and talk Tim into persevering despite my pain. This… This was _nothing_ like I’d imagined; no pain, just a wonderful feeling of pressure as Tim slowly slid inside me. Sure, he wasn’t very big at the moment, his cock barely thicker than my finger, but that could change. When he touched something deep inside me, something hard that felt both nice and uncomfortable, I gasped.

“Are you okay?” Tim said, his voice filled with concern.

Nodding shakily, I smiled at him to make sure he knew everything was good. Wait, scratch that. That everything was _great._

“Y-Yeah, just easy on touching that; I think it’s my cervix.” I said, my breath ragged as I tried not to pant.

Tim nodded then, the few tentacles not tending to me and just being used to observe bobbing in acceptance.

“Okay, I’m going to start moving now.” He said.

I nodded in return.

“Do it, but, uh… A little thicker, please?” I said, blushing at how perverted I was.

I wanted to get fucked by a big, _fat,_ tentacle cock.

Tim perked up at that before complying. I couldn’t help but gasp and moan as I felt the tentacle inside my pussy swell. It felt big and thick now. Looking down it only looked to be maybe twice as thick, though it felt like it should have been closer to ten.

Then Tim pulled out of me and I was left with this terrible _empty_ feeling. I wanted that cock back inside me right this _instant_ and I voiced my displeasure.

“Hey! Put that—Ohhhh. **_Fuck~!”_** I finished in a squeal.

My pussy was squeezing with happiness as Tim shoved back inside me. He pulled out again and pushed back in, out and in, out and in. My pussy squelched, making such lewd and disgusting sounds as Tim started to fuck me. It sounded so perverse and I loved it. _I loved it! I loved it **all!**_

Empty and needy and then filled to bursting with pleasure. My head flopped back as my eyes closed and I gasped again and again, my breathing ragged as pleasure coursed through me. I was being fucked and my pussy felt _so good._ The way Tim’s thick tentacle pushed into me, not hard and rigid but smooth and flexible, filled me in ways I can’t describe. Each thrust was just that little bit different, his cock twisting to push against new places inside me and making sure every thrust held my attention. It was just so good, the fucking, the licking, the squeezing of my breasts, the kisses down the inside of my thigh… Fuck! So good, so good, _too good._

I shuddered, trying to make sense of everything and failing. My whole body felt so _hot_ and I loved it, but it was too much. I could just feel so much! My boobs filled with heat and my nipples were electrified, my skin was burning and neck tingling, just everything! Even my pussy couldn’t stop twitching; it just squeezing down on Tim’s cock as he continued to pump in and out of me. Yes, like that. More, faster. Yes, fill me. Please!

Then Tim choked out a cry.

“Taylor, it feels so good. Your pussy... I’m gonna…” Tim gasped.

Heat. That was the best way to describe it. Heat bloomed in my pussy as Tim came. His cock spasmed inside me, pulsing as he filled me with his cum.

As Tim moaned I moaned along with him, both in pleasure and regret at the inevitable loss. It felt so good, so warm and tingly as he spurted his thick white cum into me. It felt even better as it began to overflow and drip out of me. But I also knew this meant we’d have to wait for a little while as boys went soft aft—

**_Squelch._ **

H-Huh? What?

Tim thrust into me again, his cock no longer spasming and now back to thrusting inside me. The pace he’d built up to was gone, slower now but it still felt really good. _Better_ even. My pussy was tingling and so warm and somehow just feeling more relaxed. It felt like I could take even more somehow, and what had been filling was now lackluster. I… what? What was happening? What was this feeling and, more importantly, how was Tim still going!?

Picking my head back up I looked down, watching wide-eyed as Tim continued to thrust into my pussy, his cum forming thick, sticky ropes each time he pulled out.

“H-How?” I gasped, unable to get more out. It felt so good! Oh, fuck, I loved this! I loved cock!

Tim kept thrusting even as he answered me.

“How what? Ah, sorry about cumming before you. Your pussy just felt too good. I hope that’s okay?” Tim said, still relentlessly fucking me.

Damn it, my pussy felt even _better_ now. How did Tim _do_ this to me? But I wanted more… Oh, right. Question. F-Focus Taylor.

“How are you still going? Don’t boys have to stop and rest?” I said breathlessly, panting and gasping.

Tim sounded confused as he replied.

“Maybe? But, uh, why would _I_ have to? I’m a tentacle monster! I don’t have to get it up.” Tim crowed, picking up the pace as my pussy started to twitch more and more.

Oh, _fuck_ this was good. Come on, focus. You can do it, Taylor!

“Y-You don’t? You can just **♥Ah!♥** keep going? Forever?” I asked, crying out as Tim pressed against something really sensitive just inside me. What was _that!?_ I wanted that again!

Seeming to understand my squeal of pleasure Tim started pressing up against that sweet spot just inside my pussy on the front side as he kept fucking me, his cock squirming about inside me. Fuck, I wanted him to be bigger! More, give me more cock!

I was such a slut... _And I loved it!_

I could barely understand Tim’s reply over my heart pounding in my ears.

“Nope. I mean, um, yes? No. Yes. That, er, order. I don’t have to stop and can keep going for as long as I like. Wait, I mean you like. We like?” Tim said, his pace slowing as he confused himself.

Not liking that I bucked my hips, then whimpered when Tim’s response was to tighten his hold and lock me completely in place. I felt so vulnerable yet I’d never felt safer or more loved. Tim, he was doing this to me; my heart was racing and my breathing ragged, making me so hot that sweat was beading on my forehead and dripping down my sides.

Tim picked up the pace again, spurred on by my voice. Realizing this I moaned and squealed for him, egging him on to fuck me even harder.

“Yes, fuck me, Tim! **~AH!~** Fuck your slutty girlfriend. Fuck my pussy. **~AH!~** Claim it, own it. Use it to make your cock feel good and **~AHHH!~** then fill me with your cum! Yes, bigger, bigger! Stretch me out and fuck me! I love this, Tim, I love this! It’s so good, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Fuck _meee **eee~!”**_ I screamed, my whole body writing in pleasure.

Everything felt so good, my whole world was being consumed by pleasure. As Tim grew even thicker and kept pounding away inside me I squirmed. As he kissed up my neck, little suckers now popping off in staccato moments of pain that somehow made everything better. My breasts which I was now so proud of felt amazing, being held and squeezed and vibrated. It felt so good it felt almost like I could cum from my tits alone! So hot and tingly! The way the tips of each tentacle were circling my nipples and pulsing, bolts of pleasure shooting like electricity straight down to my…

I realized the one thing missing. The one thing I needed to cum.

“My clit! Play with my clit!” I yelled, spit flying from my mouth as I drooled all over myself. It was just too much, I felt too good.

I’d never felt anything like this. My _pussy_ had never felt anything like this… this _pounding;_ full then empty then full then empty then full. The sheer _pleasure_ as Tim made his cock even thicker, stretching me as he fucked me, he made me feel things I hadn’t known could be felt. My pussy was twitching and I was so close to cumming, I just needed…

A tiny tendril poked itself under my clit’s sensitive hood. I tensed, my whole body shivering as the tentacle wrapped around my clit. Then I lost it when the tentacle started vibrating.

 **“AHHHHHHH!!”** I screamed, head thrown back and muscles locked tight as I _came._ I was **cumming!** My pussy was _cumming_ on Tim’s _cock_ and it felt so _good._ I love sex. I love sex!

My pussy was spasming around Tim’s cock. The way my muscles rippled, the way they clamped down again and again, it felt like I was trying to _milk_ Tim’s cock, like my pussy was trying to milk him for his _cum_. Apparently he felt the same because the next moment my pussy was flooded with that warmth and pulsing wetness that signified Tim’s own orgasm.

I groaned at the feeling, the sheer _ecstasy_ of Tim’s cock throbbing inside my cumming pussy as he came. I _swear_ it made my own orgasm feel better and last longer. The heat, the sensation… it was all so _good._

And it wasn’t stopping?

Sluggishly I lifted my head and looked down at my crotch.

Tim was once more fucking me, moaning along with me now as he launched right back into the pace he’d been at. His tentacle cock was relentlessly pounding my pussy into utter _submission._ I shuddered in excitement at the thought.

“Tim, you, uh… ♥ _ **Uhhhhh.”**_ **♥** I trailed off in a moan, unable to think clearly anymore. I shuddered, my whole body shivering as pleasure ran rampant. Everything felt so sensitive just after I’d cum. My nipples almost hurt and my breasts felt too much. My whole body felt electrified and my pussy… my pussy was plugged directly into the mains. It tingled all over; my labia feeling like my tongue did when you licked a battery, my insides filled with the pleasurable pressure I’d never known and my clit, it felt so good I felt like I needed to pee.

Do… Do I ask him to stop, to let me rest? What… What do I do?

Tim moaned, his whole body shaking in pleasure and desire.

“Taylor, Taylor! You taste so good! When you came, I could feel it, I could _taste_ it. Your pussy tastes divine; I don’t want to stop fucking you ever. And your emotions, they were so much more intense, so much closer. They taste so _good,_ it all tastes so good! Your whole body, your skin, your sweat, your _pussy;_ I want it **all!** It tastes so good and I’m so _hungry!_ **More,** Taylor, give me **more!”** Tim gushed, his voice becoming more and more… _bestial_ as he talked.

I swallowed nervously.

“W-well, when you p-put it like th-that. I g-guess I’ve got n-n-no ch-choice. I did p-promise you that w-when we w-worked out what you eat you could **♥ _Uh!_** **♥** eat until you _burst.”_ I stammered giving Tim a frightened and excited smile.

Tim hiccupped at that, or as close as he could come.

“Th-Thank you. Thank you, Taylor. I love you. I love you so much!” Tim said.

I just moaned, head flopped back as I tried to endure the pleasure. How could I feel anything but happy when he goes and says something like that? How can he just go and say something so heart-melting as he’s pounding my pussy and playing with my clit?

My eyes widened and my pussy spasmed; before I realized what was happening I was cumming again. Tim, his words had…

My thighs quivered and clenched as I came. My pussy spasmed on Tim’s cock as he kept thrusting inside me. It felt even better, so good that it _hurt._ My pussy was squeezing down on him, trying to push his cock out but Tim was having none of that; his thrusts pushed against my muscles as he forced my clenching pussy to open up and let him in was too good, just _too good._

I clenched my jaw and grimaced as I came so hard I couldn’t see. Sweat was pouring off me now; I felt so hot all over, my whole body practically a furnace. All I could feel was Tim; licking, sucking, teasing, and fucking me. My whole body was his for the taking and he took it _all._ My muscles quivered and clenched, my whole body twitching in my bonds as Tim kept fucking me. Cumming was the _best_ but it was just too much! I was cumming and I couldn’t stop and I could feel it all and it was _too much_ but it felt _so good!_

Tim seemed to sense my twisted thoughts, stroking lovingly along my cheeks to calm me.

“Don’t bite Taylor. Relax. Enjoy it. Please tell me you’re enjoying it as much as me? You taste so _good;_ your orgasms taste so good I just want to make you cum again and again. Please, tell me you’re enjoying this too?” Tim begged, sounding desperate as he kept fucking me, my pussy spasming around him.

Panting as the sensation finally lessened a bit as my orgasm passed I just stared blankly upwards for a few seconds without really seeing. I tried to recollect my spinning thoughts, tried to make a proper reply. But as Tim kept fucking me and my head kept spinning I gave up and just said the first things that managed to float to the surface in my head.

“So… good. So… good. Best. Want, more. Please me, fuck me. More. F-Fuck m-m-more. Pussy feels good. So… good. Cock is best! Cock fuck pussy. More fuck. Want. Gas. Gimme g-gas. Like p-pool.” I gasped, barely able to breathe due to the sheer pleasure coursing through me, my whole body shuddering and writhing.

Tim hummed in relief whilst even more tentacles started to lap at my skin.

“That’s good. I just, I can’t _stop_ Taylor. I can’t stop! You taste so _good_ and I’m so **_hungry._** I’m going to fuck your pussy until your brain melts out your ears. No, out your _pussy!_ I’m going to fuck you until your eyes cross and you _lose your mind!_ Till you can’t control your bladder and _squirt for me!_ I want more of you, you taste and feel **amazing!”** Tim growled, his lights flickering out until just those of his glowing lust remained. Tim was losing control of himself and becoming some kind of sex-crazed _beast._

And I _loved it._

“Yes, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Tim, I’m yours.” I moaned as I felt two little tentacles press themselves into my nostrils. It was kind of gross, like someone else sticking their finger in your nose… Except then it began to smell like strawberries and the grossness quickly faded as my head became fluffy.

 _Fuck_ this was good.

As Tim kept pounding my pussy and squirming all over me the gas began to fill my head. What room had been left for thinking with all the pleasure I was feeling was soon filled up. All I could focus on was my body. Worries, cares? What are those? Thoughts? None in this head. Just pleasure. Only pleasure. Just cock filling my pussy. Only tentacles squeezing my clit, my breasts, licking my skin. Just cock and pussy. So good. _So good._

Tim groaned as he came in my pussy again, not even stopping this time. He just kept pounding me in a sex-crazed _rut._

“I love you. Love you so much.” Tim mumbled, losing himself to my pussy just as I’d lost myself to his cock.

That’s not fair. It’s just not fair saying _‘I love you’_ while fucking my pussy.

As I quivered in orgasm I could feel the last of my willpower and sanity starting to slip away. If… If I didn’t say something now it would be too late and I wouldn’t be able to until Tim was finally sated. So, pulling together the final shreds of my mind I asked Tim for one last thing.

“Mouth! **♥ _Uh_** ** _!_ ♥** Fuck my mouth. Blowjob. Please!” I gasped before I sucked in another deep breath of Tim’s wonderful gas. My head felt so light now, my pulse thundering inside my skull, almost drowning out the squelching coming from my pussy as the pleasure from my third body-shaking orgasm _didn’t stop._

Tim didn’t say anything. His reply was a tentacle lifting off my cheek and shoving its way almost _brutally_ into my mouth. I groaned, tongue already lapping at the tentacle as it wriggled about to line itself up properly. It was impossible to think now so I just let go, let my mouth do what it wanted. My cheeks hollowed as I began sucking on the cock in my mouth, my tongue trying to encourage it to start fucking me too. It didn’t take long, and what seemed instantaneous but could have been anything from seconds to minutes for all I know, Tim’s cock was plunging in and out of my mouth.

It sounded so **lewd;** the gulping, slurping sounds mixing with the squelching from my pussy as I was involved in a two-person orgy. It was so good and my pussy, it hadn’t… of _fuck,_ I was still _cumming!_

I squealed as Tim came again, his cock relentlessly shooting more boiling hot cum inside my pussy only for it to be forced out and splattered all over my legs as he kept fucking me. His tentacle only grew thicker as he came, stretching my pussy _oh, so good._ The cock in my mouth came too, thick globs of cum being shot onto my tongue only for me to swallow them one after another. It tasted so salty and sweet and like nothing you have ever tried. It tasted like happiness and joy and I wanted _more._

Licking and sucking, I bathed Tim’s cock with saliva, trying to coax another orgasm out of him. It was only fair as my pussy wouldn’t stop spasming as I came again, _again, **again.**_ I couldn’t stop **cumming!** Every thrust in felt like its own orgasm, pleasure washing through me. And every time he pulled out left me shaking in anticipation of his inevitable thrust. _It. Was._ _The. Best!_ My mind was melting along with my pussy as it became even more sensitive, feeling better and better, but also more relaxed? I could feel my pussy stretching itself around Tim’s thickening cock; it felt amazing, like an orgasm all of its own as I was _stretched._ And he just kept fucking and I couldn’t stop _cumming._

I wanted Tim to feel this, to feel as good as I felt, to feel as if his mind was _melting_ from _pleasure._ To lose himself as I was becoming lost. All I wanted was for him to cum so I can suck it down and fill my greedy stomach and even greedier pussy. I could feel him twitch again but I couldn’t summon the energy to try harder. I already was, trying my hardest that is. And I was rewarded by Tim cumming again, more cum spilling down my hungry throat and filling my needy pussy.

It was all so _good_ and just as I began to get used to something, Tim would do something new. From his cocks vibrating, to sucking hard on my nipples, or tapping his cock against my cervix. Then he’d moan and say ‘I love you’ and push my pleasure to new heights.

It was all so good, but the way he kept pressing against the inside and front of my pussy was great but also _really bad._ Every time he pushed inside me, thrust against that spot, stretched my muscles and made my pussy submit I came, but… But each time he pushed on it felt like I needed to _pee._ It felt so good but made me need to pee so bad but I couldn’t tell him to stop… I was going to pee if he didn’t stop! My bladder was getting filled by his fucking but he wouldn’t stop! Did… did I even want him to stop?

Tim _growled,_ fucking my pussy even _harder._

“You just keep cumming, don’t you? I can taste it, there’s pink emotion just _pouring_ off you Taylor and it tastes _so good._ You can’t stop, can you? You’re, you’re my dirty cumming _slut_ and you taste so good! But there’s more, isn’t there? More pleasure you can feel. Cum harder, Taylor, cum for me. Cum your brains out!” Tim rasped; his voice was so _savage_ and _brutal_ it made my pussy clench in desire.

I… I could? Cum harder? O-Okay, I’d try…

Clenching my pussy around Tim’s cock as hard as I could I tried my best to focus and failed. Focusing. My mind felt so light and fluffy. So, instead, I sucked his cock deeper, drawing him into fucking my throat. Tim’s salty, delicious pre-cum made it so nice and easy, his cock just gliding in. It felt so good and as he fucked my throat the pressure and quickly building need for air was… _addictive._ He’d pull out just far enough for me to get a fresh lung full of gas before plunging back in, so fast and rapid spit and cum were flying _everywhere._ The sensation, the gagging and drooling sounds, the spit splattering over my face mixed with cum as he fucked my face… It was so good! Drops of cum and spit were splashed all over my glasses and it made me feel so dirty! My whole _face_ was as messed up as my pussy now and they both felt so _good,_ so much pleasure I was cumming. My… My tongue felt as sensitive as my nipples! It felt so good, my whole mouth felt almost like my pussy. _Fuck._ I was cumming from my mouth too? You could _do_ that!? But... But it wasn’t _enough._ It all felt so good, but Tim wanted more. _I_ wanted more.

Confused by my own thoughts, I took another deep breath and… Ohhhhh. _That’s_ the _stuff._

My head was absolutely pounding as my mouth came, my breasts had their own orgasm, and my pussy felt even better and more sensitive as it came too. My whole body was so sensitive and it just kept getting _hotter_ and my bladder _fuller._ The pressure was almost unbearable now as Tim’s cock expanded once again, stretching my pussy to new limits! Fuck, I swear he felt as thick as my _wrist_ now. It was… It was…

Oh fuck, I was **_cumming!_**

My stomach quivered, my abs clenching over and over as my pussy spasmed even more violently, once more trying to push Tim out. He wouldn’t allow it though, only fucking me faster. I lost control completely then, writhing and moaning, gasping and trying to push myself against Tim to feel more. My pussy was gushing; I… I was _peeing_ as I _came_ and it felt so _good._

Tim crooned beneath me as I peed all over him, cumming so hard I couldn’t _think._

“Good girl. You’re squirting, Taylor. Cum like that, it tastes so good. Good girl, cum, squirt. Squirt for me. Cum for me. Good girls cum. You’re a good little slut cumming for me. Such a good girl, squirting as she cums. Such a good girl.” Tim moaned, more words and praise tumbling out of him as he fucked me senseless. There were tentacles lapping at my labia and urethra as I peed… _squirted_ while I was cumming again and again and _again._

I was a good girl. A naughty slut for my boyfriend. His slutty girl. A good girl. A good girl cumming. Cumming is good girl, good girl is cumming. Good girl. Good slut.

My thoughts were all sideways and my brain mush. All I could do was collapse back against my wonderfully powerful boyfriend and _cum._ As he kept fucking me, squirts were forced out of me intermittently as my bladder refilled. As we fucked I turned into a squirming, cumming, cock hungry _mess._ I lay there, squealing and cumming and squirting. I squeezed my pussy against his cock, licked his cock, and swallowed his cum. I became a slut who was cumming so hard she couldn’t even remember her own _name._

Meanwhile, Tim thrust into me over and over, ravaging my throat and claiming my pussy as his own. He came over and over, thick delicious _cum_ filling me, splattering all over me, soaking into every _part_ of me. The tentacles thrusting through my hands came, squirting great gouts of cum all over my body, only for more tentacles to start rubbing it into my skin. Tim had become a sex-crazed _monster_ whose only concerns were cumming and driving me _insane_ with pleasure.

And I loved every second of it!

* * *

“Mmm.” I moaned sleepily as I woke.

Rolling over I snuggled deeper as things went ‘squish’ around me. I felt so nice; I was warm and wrapped in softness, every part of me being embraced. I felt so snug and safe. Still, with my subtle movements Tim would know I was awake. He could always tell; he was just nice about letting me snuggle with him for a bit.

Sucking in a deep breath I sighed in contentment, nuzzling against Tim as I enjoyed myself in his warm embrace. Tim nuzzled back then, a tentacle squirming against my cheek.

“Good afternoon sleepy head.” Tim said before kissing my cheek.

Turning my head to face towards him I managed to capture his tentacle with my lips, giving Tim a quick kiss of my own.

“Good morn—” I began before a yawn tried to crack my jaw. Then Tim’s words caught up with me. Afternoon?

Cracking open my eyes revealed the world as a white and brown blur. That wasn’t _that_ unusual though, as I did need glasses, it was just a question of where they were. I vaguely recalled Tim removing them, but I couldn’t really recall. Hell, I wasn’t even sure if that had been last night or another night and I was just getting confused. I think it must have been last night though as Tim gently placed my glasses atop my nose.

Once the world was resolved into recognizable shapes I smiled at the multitude of tentacles staring at me as I lay on my side.

“Good afternoon, Tim?” I said questioningly.

Tim bobbed his tentacles in a nod.

“Yeah, it’s the afternoon. You, um, kind of spent most of the day sleeping. We stayed up really early.” Tim said sheepishly, his tentacles ducking cutely in embarrassment.

Smiling at how adorable he was and just how good I felt I decided not to worry. That was the point of doing this on a weekend when Dad was gone. We had the time, so why worry?

“Huh. Well, thank you for looking after me then. But don’t you mean ‘stayed up late?” I said.

Tim shook his tentacles.

“No, early. You sort of passed out this morning? I think it was after dawn at least since there was light just poking through the trees. We, uh, kind of had a _lot_ of sex.” Tim said sheepishly, glowing with embarrassment.

So cute!

Still, that did explain why I was waking up in the afternoon. But if I went to sleep only after the sun was coming up…

“How long did we have sex for?” I asked, letting out a nervous giggle at the thought. Fuck, we must have sex for…

“Hours. We, uh, kind of did it all night. Um, sorry, you just tasted so good and it felt super nice and, uh…” Tim trailed off at my excited laughter.

Squirming onto my back with a series of _squishing_ sounds and an odd sticky sensation I pulled my arms free of Tim’s embrace, thrusting them up to the sky… okay, to the branches overhead. What were those white stains? All well, they didn’t matter because…

“We had sex! For hours!” I cheered, still laughing with happiness.

Tim laughed too, sounding relieved and happy.

“Yeah, we did. After we started you just kept cumming and I ate so much. It was the _best.”_ Tim said, trailing off with a contented sigh.

I smiled at that, a feeling of pride welling up in my chest. We had finally figured out what Tim ate and I had fed him. I’d kept my promise and fed him till he burst… He’d burst inside me, in my mouth, and all over me! It had felt so good. Even I’d burst it had felt so good. Well, kind of. Squirting counted, right? Either way just recalling that feeling, the need to pee and the ecstasy of _squirting_ as I was _cumming…_ It was so good, but now that I was focused on my pussy I could feel a dull ache too. It reminded me of being invaded, of my pussy being fucked so _hard_ I saw colors in the dark. Of squirming and mewling as Tim pumped cum into my pussy and down my throat. Fuck, just _thinking_ about it now was making me wet again.

Ah, _there_ was that guilty feeling. The familiar hot shame creeping into my stomach and down my neck. I knew I wanted sex, that I’d enjoyed it, but that it still wasn’t right. Girls weren’t _supposed_ to want this kind of thing, they weren’t supposed to _enjoy_ it. But I did. I _loved_ cumming. It felt so good! And… And Tim had needed it, he’d _needed_ me to cum. Orgasms were what he ate. So me cumming, us having sex, enjoying it… That couldn’t be bad. It just couldn’t! Giving someone food, relieving them of pain; those were good things. So even if it _was_ wrong, even if society said I wasn’t _supposed_ to like sex, fuck them! I enjoyed it, Tim needed it, and I refused to feel bad about it. So there!

Taking a deep breath I pulled my mind away from such depressing thoughts and focused just on my body like Dad had taught me to control my temper. I felt… good. Really good. There was no tension, no soreness anywhere but my pussy. Just pleasant warmth, softness, and an all-encompassing comfort. It was nice. I was safe. I didn’t have to care about others or what they thought of me. I was alone with my boyfriend who loved me more than anything.

Tim loved me!

Feeling better again I heaved my own sigh of contentment at the thought.

“I’m glad you’re happy. I’m so happy you finally got to eat. I… I’m just so _happy._ It was really good; I had no idea sex could _be_ like that. That I could feel so good or cum so _hard._ It was… wow. Just, wow.” I said, closing my eyes as I recalled just how _good_ it felt.

My pussy twitched, a tingling feeling starting inside me despite the dull ache permeating it. What a greedy pussy, already wanting cock so soon after it’d had the fucking of a lifetime.

Speaking of…

“I’m still naked, aren’t I?” I asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Tim say it.

“Yep! Naked and covered in cum. Ah, you, er, said to leave it on. That since you couldn’t eat it I should rub it into your skin so as not to, um, waste it?” Tim said, so nervous he turned it into a question.

Silly Tim, as if I could be mad at you. Especially over delicious cum!

“That’s good. I’d hate to have wasted any of your cum. Sorry I couldn’t eat more.” I said, genuinely sorry about that. It just tasted so good! And the warmth it always left inside me… Ah, bliss.

I kind of wanted some more, actually.

Tim squeezed me all over, the cum I was apparently still covered in producing a myriad of lewd squishing sounds as he did so.

“I’m so glad Taylor. You looked so beautiful, splattered with white streaks. You were moaning and struggling, your eyes unfocused and so desperate to cum. I loved seeing you like that. But, uh, sorry if I got a little carried away for a bit there. You just tasted, no, _taste_ so good.” Tim said.

I gasped.

Tim had, he’d… He’d just licked my pussy!

“Yep, still taste amazing.” Tim snickered, pulling me even tighter against him.

Shocked at his boldness but excited by it too, I just lay back. Because this was what I wanted. To be taken and used, to be _fucked._ For Tim to claim me as his own and do whatever he wanted with me. It just felt so _good._

“You do too, you know? Your cum tastes _amazing._ If I could, I’d eat nothing else.” I said, blushing as I admitted that out loud. I loved being such a slut.

Tim glowed blue at that, and his tentacles stood up straighter.

“Thank you. That makes me feel good. I’d read online how most girls hate the taste, but that you like it… I don’t know, but it just, um, it just makes me feel so happy, you know?” Tim said, his tentacles now twitching excitedly as an emotion I hadn’t heard before filled his voice.

Pride. Tim’s voice was filled with pride. He was proud of how he'd made me feel so good and that he could please me with his cum.

I smiled dreamily. Tim, he really was a great guy. He was proud of the fact I liked his taste, proud that he could provide for me. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

Squirming about, I tried my best to press myself deeper into his embrace. Snuggling against Tim with satisfaction. We’d had amazing sex, both cumming so many times we hadn’t been able to count… Okay, that at least _I’d_ been unable to count. Sure, I’d slept through most of the day afterwards, but why worry? That was the point of doing this on a weekend when Dad was gone. We had the time, all the time we could want really. So I wasn’t going to worry about sleeping so late, especially not with just how _relaxed_ I felt.

We lay like that for a while, not talking or doing anything, just being. We were content in each other’s company, just enjoying being so close to the person we loved. It was a perfect moment.

Tim got bored first, or just decided he wanted more. He kissed my cheek. As I turned to try and kiss him back he darted away, another tentacle sneaking in to kiss my other cheek. It turned into a game then, Tim ducking and diving about me, planting kisses all over my face as I tried to catch him, twisting and turning my head trying to kiss a tentacle before it could escape. I won maybe two minutes later, but I’m pretty sure it’s because Tim let me win. Or maybe we both won? Because when I did manage to kiss him I didn’t stop and our game turned into a make-out session.

My eyes closed once more as Tim’s soft lips glided over my own. His tentacle opened up and a tongue came out of the middle, slipping into my mouth like a long lost friend. Bliss.

We kissed for a while, soft little sighs and gentle moans escaping us. It was just so nice, feeling unhurried and with no risk of being interrupted. I wish it could have lasted longer, but accepted it when Tim finally pulled back.

“That was, um, wow. You’re a really good kisser, Tay-Tay. If you keep doing that I might not be able to control myself.” Tim said, his voice deep and husky again.

That voice, it had my pussy dripping all over again. Wait, not able to control himself? Did that mean he was ready to have sex again? That he could have sex again so soon? What was I thinking, of _course_ he could. He’d said it himself last night, he was a ‘tentacle monster!’

My mouth stretched into a grin of excitement. Sure, my pussy was a little sore, but it was also _greedy._

“Oh? Is that a fact? Well, maybe I don’t want you to control yourself.” I purred, my eyes shining with anticipation.

Tim seemed surprised by that if I read that bright yellow glow correctly.

“Oh? You, ah, you want to go again? To, um, have sex again?” He asked, sounding excited by the idea.

Yes! I’m sure I’d regret this decision later when I’d find it hard walking or something, but right now?

“I do. I _really_ want to have sex, for you to fuck my pussy again.” I said, licking my lips in excitement before my pussy twitched and reminded me of how it was aching. It wasn’t that bad, honest! Just kind of like the soreness you get in your legs the next day after a run. It didn’t stop me going running again and it sure as hell wouldn’t stop me doing something infinitely more rewarding.

Still, it did give me pause and had me add to what I’d said.

“Just be gentle. Please? I don’t think I could do what we did last night again, but a slow fuck?” I said, giving Tim my best puppy eyes.

Tim cheered in excitement.

“Hell yeah, I get to have sex again! And, um, of course, Taylor. I’ll be gentle and go slow.” Tim said, nuzzling my cheek in happiness.

I nuzzled back, feeling truly happy as Tim spread my legs again.

“You’re the best.” I said, planting a quick kiss on him.

Tim didn’t respond, but he did slowly press his tentacle against my pussy. I may not have been dripping wet like last night, but I was still wet enough for Tim to slip inside me, the cum he’d left behind only helping once he was in.

He moved slowly and I cooed in delight, my hand shifting through the tentacles climbing all over me to grab my breasts. I had breasts! I grinned in excitement and pride as I began to fondle myself whilst Tim slowly fucked me. My breasts felt so sensitive! In fact, everything did. My skin felt electrified as tentacles slithered across me and my pussy… fuck. Even with this gentle fucking my pussy felt like it was _melting._ It was all so good and I could _already_ feel that tightness beginning to wind in my stomach that signalled I was going to cum.

“I love you.” I moaned, playing with my nipples.

Tim chuckled as he moved in to kiss me.

“I love you, too.” He replied before capturing my lips.

Ah, this really _was_ the best.

* * *

AN: Inspiration pic


	11. The Right Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the spectacular Cailin!

_“You, like, think she’s taking drugs?”  
_ _“I don’t know any drugs that can do that.”  
_ _“Tinker made ones sold by, like, you know, the Merchants?”  
_ _“As if she could afford them.”_

I rolled my eyes as I rummaged through my gym locker for my shirt and hoodie. My wet towel was lying between my feet so no one could steal it and with my skirt and underwear on, that left me naked from the waist up. That meant the other girls could see my new figure, of which they were all jealous. I know Emma was; the way she pouted and sneered at me was all the proof I needed. And yes, jealous, not envious. They were worried I’d look better than them, not that they wanted to look like me, well… a _few_ of them might have been envious.

I knew this because Tim had confirmed what the mirror had shown me; I looked _good._ I had boobs that were worth the name, if not very big yet, to go with toned legs, and an ass I was proud of. Better still were my hips and thighs, my running really paying dividends, even if they were currently hidden beneath my skirt. It had all happened so _fast;_ I mean, it was only two weeks since Halloween when I noticed the changes and I already looked even better.

 _“Who said anything about paying for them? Like, we all know what a slut she is.”  
_ _“Ew! I guess you’re right though. God, she’s disgusting.”_

Suppressing a snort of laughter I shook my head. It was just Natalie and Lauren trying to get a rise out of me to curry favor with Emma. They were repeating that stupid rumor Emma had started once she’d noticed that puberty had finally decided to be generous to me. Apparently I was taking some kind of drug being sold by the Merchants that caused people to look pretty. It was ridiculous; Emma would be wolfing it down herself if such a drug if it existed and because, you know, Merchants. Like _they_ could come up with such a complicated drug.

Still, it was amusing listening to them spread rumors because they didn’t know how right they were. Whilst I wasn’t taking any drugs, I really was a total _slut._ A dirty, dirty slut who begged her boyfriend to cum all over her face!

I shivered at the thought, a desperate _want_ running through me. My stomach grumbled in sympathy, hungry for more cum. What? Cum is delicious, the best thing I’ve ever tasted. And sure, I was getting hungry more often lately, but I was just having a growth spurt! It was like when I was thirteen and ate everything while I shot up four inches. Nothing to worry about.

Anyway, while Emma’s sycophants kept talking about me literally behind my back I pulled out my shirt and hoodie, slipping into them. It tickled when my fingers brushed my ribs and I had to forcibly stop myself from wiggling as my nipples brushed along the inside of my shirt. They were just so sensitive. Honestly, my whole body felt more sensitive, colors appeared brighter, and I swear my hearing was getting better. Whatever, it was probably because I felt happier now. It was amazing how crappy I’d felt and how bland everything had looked when I’d been… depressed, I guess. Still! I wasn’t anymore and the world was just better for it.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulders I shot Natalie and Lauren a dirty look as I walked out of the locker room. Fucking jealous bitches; maybe if they got laid they’d stop being so obnoxious.

Once I left the gym and I began the short walk across the courtyard back to the main school building. It had covered pathways for when it rained leading up the backstairs into the left-wing. As I made my way through the crowds, trying my best not to bump into people, I noticed the ancient terracotta bricks at the back of the school were sort of clean for once. I guess the janitor must have power washed them today for there to be no graffiti on a Monday morning.

Did I mention it was Monday? Because gym first thing on a Monday sucked. Still, at least it was over for the day and now I had English with Mrs. Green. She wasn’t very good, too focused on Shakespeare and too new to really control the class. At least she was better than Mr Quinlan though, fucking jerk.

As I was grumbling to myself about school I reached the steps and paused as I heard a familiar voice.

“Ah, what’s the matter? Are you stuck? That’s too bad.”

That was Emma’s voice.

I stopped, my shoulders hunched on their own, head swivelling and eyes darting about to find the source. I needed to get away, to hide before she found me and turned her attentions on me. I didn’t want to get bullied today any more than I had to.

Then Madison’s voice cut, that stupid little girl voice she used when mocking someone grating on my nerves.

“Of course she is, silly. She’s always stuck. Stuck in a chair!” Madison squealed, her voice shrill with stupid laughter.

The crowd thinned for a moment and I saw them. All three of them; Emma, Madison, and Sophia. They were about twelve feet in front of me and half-a-dozen to the side. Next to the main stairs leading into school was a disability ramp used more often for skateboards than wheelchairs. The three of them were standing there, or in Sophia’s case leaning, so that they blocked the ramp. It took me a moment to realize why, but then I saw her.

You see, there was a freshman girl at Winslow this year that needed a wheelchair. Her name was… Kathy? Katie? Something like that. She was a little Asian girl who didn’t have legs below the knee and required a wheelchair to get around. There’d be an announcement at the start of school about her and how we were all supposed to help her if she needed it.

Anyway, Kathy was at the bottom of the ramp with the trio blocking her way. Oh, not obviously. The way Emma and Madison had positioned themselves meant it looked like they were talking with Kathy, the smiles on their faces seeming friendly… right up until you heard the words coming out of their mouths.

Standing there like a fool and listening as Emma and Madison kept insulting Kathy, calling her retarded and crippled… I looked around but couldn’t see any teachers. I knew by the time I went to get one that they would be long gone. Maybe someone else would step in? A senior or one of Kathy’s classmates or anyone?

No one did.

Swallowing I looked away, shouldering my bag and just glad it wasn’t me getting harassed for once. I began walking forward again, reaching the stair heading back into school and I…

I…

“Oh! Are you upset? Are you going to cry? I’m so _sorry_ if it was something we said.” Emma mocked, her voice filled with sadistic glee.

I couldn’t. I couldn’t walk away. What kind of person would that make me? I’d wanted someone else to step in for so long, for someone, _anyone_ to save me when it was me being bullied. Sure, it was stupid, I know. I was no hero, I didn’t have powers…

But that didn’t mean I was _powerless._

“Hey, Emma! Picking on freshman now? I’d make a joke about how pathetic your life must be to do that but your life already beat me to it.” I called out, marching towards them.

For a moment Emma looked startled, Madison too for that matter, while Sophia kept her face blank, but she did turn to stare at me. Then Emma regained her composure, a sickly sweet smile spreading across her face.

“Hey, Taylor, didn’t see you there. I thought you weren’t in class, not with how much time you’ve been spending with your merchant boyfriend lately. Or is it the Empire you’re spreading your legs for these days? Honestly, I forget sometimes.” Emma said, her voice as saccharine as her smile.

This was so stupid! What the hell was I doing!? I’d promised so long ago, but…

But Tim had reminded me that a promise only matters if both people keep it.

“At least to get laid my only hope isn’t to crawl up a chicken’s butt and wait.” I replied, stopping right beside Kathy. Glancing down I saw her looking back at me, eyes wide behind her glasses with black hair curling about her chin. I shot her a wink before looking back at Emma. I wouldn’t let Kathy suffer alone like I had.

Emma blinked, her smile slipping a little before she rallied.

“Oh, was that supposed to be an insult? I guess your inferiority complex really _is_ justified.” Emma tittered, turning to face Madison as she giggled.

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

“My inferiority complex? I’m not the one who’s picking on freshman to make myself feel big.” I retorted, lip curling in disgust.

“You keep talking but all I hear is syphilis.” Emma said while pretending to wave a bad smell away.

Madison cut in then, the smaller girl having to crane her head back to look me in the face.

“Yeah, Taylor, why are you here and not sucking dick?” Madison said, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Leaning forward I loomed over her and Emma both. It was gratifying to see the way both their smiles faded, being nearly 5’9 had its advantages.

“Because some bitches who are so fake Barbie is jealous decided to get their jollies picking on a girl in a wheelchair because they’re so weak. Now move, Kathy and I have class.” I said, running out of patience. What? This was taking too long. Unlike the bitches three, I doubted I’d be able to talk my way out of a detention for being late, though they’d probably be lenient on Kathy at least. Also, I _might_ have been running out of the insults Tim had helped me find online.

Unfortunately, something I’d said seemed to have annoyed Sophia as she stepped forward, pushing my shoulder to try and force me back. I refused to budge though, shoving back against her hand as I shuffled my feet to be more stable.

“You’re the only one who’s weak. You and the cripple, actually.” Sophia said, already angry as she glared at us.

I saw poor Kathy hunch further in her seat. She didn’t deserve this. Fuck, _I_ didn’t deserve this. Why wasn’t anyone else helping? Screw all the people just standing around and watching right now. They could all go to hell. Right after Emma, Madison, and Sophia.

Emma cut back in then, her face flushed with anger. Apparently I’d hit a nerve.

“I’m not weak! You’re the weakling, Taylor! You’re nothing but a crybaby who sucks her thumb! Is that why you like sucking dick so much, does it remind you of when you were nine and still sucking your thumb?” Emma snapped, her face blotchy.

That… hurt. Yeah, I’d sucked my thumb until I was nine. Dad had needed to bribe me to stop, letting me have ice-cream every day I didn’t and not letting me have any when I did. But to bring that up…

Well then, two could play at verbal warfare that resulted in nuclear fallout.

“That so, Wetty Emmy? I seem to recall you doing something else at nine, what was it? Peeing on me while we slept? Jeez, Wetty, I know golden showers might be your fetish but you should really ask before peeing on another girl while she’s sleeping. Consent is a thing, you know?” I said, glaring at Emma when a thought struck and I grinned maliciously. “Or is that it, Emmy? Do you like rape play? Do you like pretending to rape or get raped by people? Is that what gets you off? I guess that’s why you’re always saying I’m sleeping with a gang member because secretly you’re hoping one of them will try to rape _you._ Is that it, Wetty Emmy? Do you want some gangster to try and rape you? You’d be better off saying I was dating the ABB if that—”

I was interrupted as she tried to slap me. I leaned out of the way as she started screaming at me.

 **“Shut up!** Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ I hate you, you weak cowardly bitch!” Emma screamed, swinging at me again.

This time I caught her wrist as she swung at me; my hand curling about her wrist. She tugged on it and my arm jerked a little but I didn’t let go. I just squeezed harder and was rewarded as Emma’s pale skin reddened around my grip. She tugged again but she was just so _weak._ No way was she getting out of my grip unless I let her.

Emma seemed to realize this too, even if she kept tugging.

“Let. Go.” Emma growled, tugging on her arm even as Madison suddenly looked frightened at this escalation while Sophia looked…

“Oof!” I exhaled sharply as Sophia planted her fist in my gut. Damn it, I’d taken my eye off her when I’d grabbed Emma and now I was paying for it. Sophia always had been the one to get physical when bullying me. I should have been watching out for her. Fuck that hurt!

Her wrist free Emma was now cradling it against her breasts as she glared at me but even as she opened her mouth I got the word in before her.

“See. **Weak.** Couldn’t break my grip and needed rescuing.” I gasped, sucking my breath back in. Gut punches _hurt._

Emma’s face went bright red and Sophia stepped forward as a few of the gawkers began to chant ‘fight, fight, fight’ when…

“What’s going on here?” A woman’s voice called out.

Looking over my shoulder where the voice had come from to see one of the Physical Education teachers walking towards us and the gathering crowd.

Sadly, Emma got the first word in this time.

“Mrs. Lawrence! Taylor here was bullying me, she tried to hit me!” Emma called out, waving to the teacher.

I bristled at the unfairness even as Mrs. Lawrence caught up to us. She was a younger teacher, blonde hair done up in a ponytail and virtually all the boys lamented we didn’t have her for PE. Apparently she was prime ‘spank bank’ and I could guess what that meant. As she looked at all of us her eyes lingered first on Sophia then on Madison before turning to me.

“That’s not true. They were bullying Kathy here, blocking the ramp like they are right now while calling her names. I was the only one who stepped in to help her.” I said, already resigned to not being believed.

As Mrs. Lawrence turned towards Emma, no doubt to lap up whatever bullshit she spun Mrs. Lawrence stopped as a quiet voice piped up from beside me.

“It’s—It’s true. She came to help me when they wouldn’t let me get to class.” Kathy said, shrinking in on herself when we all looked at her.

A kinder, more mothering look spread across Mrs. Lawrence’s as she crouched down to be level with Kathy.

“Is that true? Were these girls being mean to you, Kathy?” Mrs. Lawrence asked kindly.

Kathy glanced up shyly at Mrs. Lawrence before nodding and ducking her head again.

Then Madison had to go and try and ruin things.

“That’s not true at all. We were just talking to her, asking about what it was like being in a wheelchair, how she found getting around school, or if she needed any help from her upper-classmen. Then Taylor came over and started making trouble, calling all of us names, including Kathy. Then when Emma tried to stop her Taylor attacked her and Sophia had to protect us.” Madison said, her voice so sweet even I couldn’t tell she was lying through her teeth.

Mrs. Lawrence frowned, turning to look at Madison while still crouched. She turned back to Kathy when Madison finished.

“Is that true?” Mrs. Lawrence asked.

Kathy glanced up again, before mutely shaking her head. It wasn’t ideal but at least she was supporting me more than most people ever had. Kathy could have just gone along with Madison’s lies and they would only come after me. But she hadn’t and it was… nice. Yeah, it was _nice_ having someone else, if not stand up for me, then at least stand with me. Well, other than Tim that is. Just thoughts of him and how he’d protect me made me feel better.

Mrs. Lawrence looked at Madison again for a few long seconds before she sighed and stood back up.

“Whatever the case, all of you need to get to class. All of you.” She said, looking around at the lingering crowd. “And you girls, I don’t want to see any of you behaving like this again, understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Lawrence.” we all dutifully chorused.

Grudgingly the bitches three cleared off under the teacher’s watchful eye and as Kathy began to finally get to make her way up the ramp I fell in behind her. Grabbing the handles of her wheelchair I started pushing, which must have caught Kathy by surprise given the way she jolted and looked fearfully over her shoulder at me. It wasn’t entirely altruistic of me, helping Kathy get to class. I was fairly certain her teacher would give me a late pass and her presence would stop Emma or Sophia trying anything right now. Speaking of though…

“Come one. I’ll push you to class. Think of it as… well, thanks for sticking with me and telling the truth to Mrs. Lawrence.” I said, looking ahead so I didn’t have to meet the younger girl’s eye.

Kathy finally spoke to me then, her tiny voice almost hard to hear over the squeaking of her wheelchair.

“It’s okay. Thanks for sticking up for me. But, why?” Kathy asked, looking ahead once more.

I frowned, honestly not sure myself but… No, I was sure. It just sounded stupid. Still, I said it anyway.

“It was the right thing to do.” I said. That sounded so cheesy but…

Kathy ducked her head again, her hands twisting in her lap looking for something to do. Still, she managed to reply even with her quiet voice.

“Thank you.”

It felt good, hearing that. But I couldn’t help the prickling fear that was crawling down my neck. Because whatever else, I’d broken the script and Emma would most definitely want revenge.

* * *

As the final echoes of the bell faded away I stood up from my computer in Mrs. Knott’s basic computing class. I rather liked it, programs and coding came easily to me and I was thinking of taking advanced computing next semester so I could maybe try for AP Computing as a junior. Still, as I picked up my bag the fear I’d felt earlier and that I’d been putting off all lesson came surging back

What the fuck had I been thinking!?

Following the other students out of the class I did my best not to hyperventilate, counting my breaths to try and remain calm. Emma would most definitely be looking for revenge after the verbal war I started earlier. There was no way she’d let things lie, no, she’d double down like she always did whenever I tried to fight back and do her best to reduce me to tears in recompense.

Fear was already worming at my gut as I made my way through the crowd. I needed to hide and hide _now._ Would I have time to make my way upstairs? The third-floor bathroom on the north side was usually empty and hardly anyone ever used it. I’d started hiding there during lunch this year, sitting in one of the stalls while I ate so Emma couldn’t find me.

I was so preoccupied I hadn’t even realized I’d made my way up the stairs until I found myself pushing open the bathroom door. Looking around I quickly noted no one was there before slipping into the farthest stall. Turning around I sat down on the toilet. It wasn’t the most comfortable, especially how there was no lid so I was having to sit on the seat. At least it was clean this time.

Sitting there I finally felt like I was beginning to calm down again.

Damn it. Why? Why the fuck had I pushed Emma? Sure, it was all I could think to do and… and it was the right thing to do, at least, I thought it was. I’d always wanted someone to come save me when Emma was bullying me and how could I look myself in the mirror if I chickened out when it was someone else? But fuck! Emma wasn’t going to let this go. She _always_ escalated whenever I tried to fight back or reported her to the teachers.

Gritting my teeth I decided to put off thinking about whatever bullshit Emma would pull. Or my tears. Same thing when it came to Emma. Still, I’d gotten a couple of good shots in and that had been… Good. Yeah, it was good and I felt good about doing it. So what if I’d broken the promise I’d made to Emma all those years ago?

_‘I promise not to hurt you Emma. Best friends forever.’_

I’d promised Emma after Anne, Emma’s big sister, had made her cry and she’d begged me to promise I wouldn’t do the same. It had seemed so simple at the time, and yet here we were. Fighting more than Emma and Anne ever had.

Looking at my sandwich I felt depressed. Yeah, I was hungry, my stomach was rumbling and demanding I hurry up and eat. But… But I just felt sad. Lonely. No one at the school gave a damn about me. Mrs. Lawrence had totally been about to take Madison’s word for what happened and punish me if Kathy hadn’t spoken up. It was gut-wrenching to realize Emma had poisoned my reputation so that even teachers automatically assumed I was in the wrong.

And… and look at this! Look at what she’d reduced me to!

Glaring around myself I took in the dilapidated, graffitied stall.

 _I fucked a taco and liked it.  
_ _Nates balls are tiny!  
Gooke Bookchin  
_ _8===D  
EAT EVERYTHING_

It was… shit. Utter shit. Scared, lonely, and literally eating in a shit house. Was this what school was? Where bullies could lie to a teacher without consequence? Where even with a witness who would talk, the bitches three went unpunished because they were popular? Where I had to hide in such a disgusting place?

The smell was making me feel sick, the stench was just so bad. If anything it was getting worse instead of me getting used to it; probably a lack of proper cleaning as the janitors got overwhelmed with school in session.

Why the fuck was I here?

All I had to look forward to today was English next with Mrs. Green who was… _bad_ and we were just watching a movie today, A Midsummer Night’s Dream for all the morons who couldn’t be bothered reading the book. That would be followed by Math with Quinlan, and honestly, fuck him. He only ever had us work out of the textbook anyway, and I’d much rather do that with Tim. I learned more Math with Tim’s help than Quinlan’s, I swear. So, shitty classes along with whatever revenge Emma had cooked up and I really didn’t want to deal with that.

So, why was I staying here eating shitty lunch in a shitty toilet in a shitty school?

Why when the alternative was going home to be with my boyfriend and I could eat cum and feel loved and learn more anyway?

When you put like _that…_

* * *

“I’m home!” I called out, kicking the front door shut behind me.

The door closed with a **thud** and a second quieter **thud** followed as I dropped my bag beside it. A glance at the living room showed that Tim wasn’t upstairs as the curtains were open. He was always careful to pull them so people couldn’t see him, we were careful not to be seen… Okay, maybe not _that_ careful. I think we’d been caught on camera a few times, and we had maybe-sort-of gone walking about together in public, but everyone thought it was a costume! Okay, most people. Nobody screamed that time at least.

The _point_ is that it didn’t matter so long as no one knew where Tim and I lived.

Anyway, with Tim obviously not upstairs there was only one place he could be. So I skipped over to the basement door. I was excited to see my boyfriend; it felt like joy and glee were fizzing inside my stomach.

Throwing the door open I bounced down the steps getting ready to throw myself when I got to halfway as normal, except…

Well. _That_ explained where they’d all disappeared to.

Standing on the stairs I looked at Tim, fists clutched over my mouth as I did my best not to burst out laughing.

Frozen like a deer in the head-lights, tentacles extended out to catch me but otherwise not moving, was Tim… and he was covered in my missing panties. They were draped all over him, some panties were being held up by tentacles as if he was admiring them, while other pairs had even more tentacles were pressed against their crotches as if to smell them. Adding to this bizarre display were the brilliant pinks of embarrassment and a few bright yellows of shock and guilt shining through the gaps. He looked utterly _ridiculous_ and I was losing the fight with my laughter as the odd giggle slipped out from behind my fists.

Finally, Tim’s tentacles flexed in his impression of a nervous swallow.

“Taylor, um, you’re home early.” Tim said, voice stuttering with nervousness and… fear?

Oh, Tim, don’t be afraid!

Dropping my hands I made sure Tim could see my smile; he needed to know I wasn’t angry.

“I am. And I finally know where all my panties keep disappearing to. Anyway, catch me!” I said before flinging myself into space.

Just as normal Tim caught me and reeled me in. He had a little trouble putting me down though, as first he had to move enough of my panties out the way so he could drop me on his back. Wow, he had a lot of them. Ten, twelve, fourteen? At least I finally knew why I was down to only four pairs. I should probably buy more, some were getting pretty small nowadays.

Anyway, as Tim carefully placed me on his back stomach first I leaned down and hugged him. He was so soft and comfy I could already feel myself relaxing. I was _safe;_ no one could bully me here. No, with Tim I was safe and free to be… well, _me._ It was nice. And Tim was adorable. Especially with how nervous he still looked.

Still, I didn’t want him to be nervous; I wanted him to feel as happy as I did.

_**Mwah!** _

So I kissed him.

Tim finally seemed to get the message I wasn’t mad then, as he shook himself before a myriad of tentacles came to face me. I couldn’t help giggling again as a few of them still had panties draped over them.

“So, er, explanations?” Tim said sheepishly.

I grinned at him, propping my chin up with my hands as I idly kicked my legs behind me.

“Sure. Why, Tim?” I asked, still giggling.

He looked so silly! And cute!

“Uh, well, that is, er…” Tim began before trailing off, blushing a brilliant luminous pink.

I shook my head in exasperation, black curls tumbling across my face. Honestly, boys could be so _nervous_ about some things. Unfortunately my curls tickled my nose and I blew at them in annoyance. Thoughtfully Tim brushed them back behind my ear. I waited a moment to see if he would answer and when he didn’t I decided to make sure he understood me.

“I’m not mad, Tim. It’s funny. Just, why do you have all my used panties? What have you been hoarding them for?” I asked, tilting my head curiously.

Tim slumped in relief when I said I wasn’t mad. His tentacles wound about me in a hug as he gathered his thoughts.

“Okay, uh, you see, it’s like this. Um, okay, so you know how I really like your smell, right?” Tim said, his tentacles winding up my legs as if to emphasize his point.

I nodded anyway.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned it a couple of times. You said that you…. That you especially like how my pussy smells.” I said with a small blush. What? No matter how much I liked sex and how much I got it, it was still _embarrassing_ being told my pussy looked or smelt good, okay? Even if I enjoyed it.

Tim nodded, tentacles bobbing.

“Mhmm. Well, ah, before we started having sex I sort of, um, _borrowed_ your panties from the wash because they smelt nice. I, um, I like to hold them and smell them when you’re not here. It… It helps. I get so lonely and scared when you’re not here but being able to smell you, smell something that smells so _strongly_ of you, and I just, er, I don’t feel so scared anymore. Um, it first happened the night you had to sleep in your room while we waited for your dad to get home, you remember?” Tim said.

I blushed as Tim talked. I really liked the idea of Tim loving me so much that just my _smell_ made him feel better. Then as he finished I glanced up and to the left as I tried to remember. I could vaguely recall Dad getting called out late for something shortly after we met. I’d had to sleep in my own room for when he would check on me once he got home, I recalled that much. It had happened a few times sadly. I couldn’t _always_ sleep with Tim, but it was so _hard_ not doing so now. Beds sucked and there was no one there whispering to me, hugging me, kissing me, and making me feel wanted and safe and loved.

Still, Tim wanted an answer.

“Sort of? I know I’ve had to go a couple of times anyway, whenever you’ve woken me up because you heard Dad moving about at night or he’s been coming home late.” I said, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Why did me sleeping in my bed matter?

“Yeah, um, when you went to bed I just… I felt scared. You weren’t here and it felt like the walls were closing in on me, like I was... Like I was back in _the cell.”_ Tim whimpered while shaking with fear.

Oh, _Tim._

Throwing my arms out I hugged him again, doing my best to comfort my boyfriend as I pressed my cheek against him and nuzzling. Tim responded by holding me tighter, his tentacle squeezing me oh so wonderfully.

He kept talking then, taking comfort from my presence.

“So, I, ah, I went looking for something to comfort me. But I didn’t want to disturb your sleep, and I was looking around when I smelt something. It smelled like you except it was coming from downstairs and I could smell you upstairs. So I went looking and I found your clothes in the washing machine. They all smelled like you but your, ah, your panties smelled the strongest and the best. So I, um, kind of took them and held onto them through the night. It, er, it wasn’t anywhere near as good as holding you but it was the best I could get. And then I held them when you were at school and that felt good too. Sure, moving up into the house meant I didn’t feel like I was back _there_ but it was still nice. I just, I liked having something that had been so close to you and smelt so strongly of… of your _pussy._ I _needed_ it. I needed to smell your pussy, to have it close, to remind me you were real, to know I wasn’t crazy. It… It made you being away for _so long_ bearable.” Tim said, his tentacles drooping in shame and shining yellow with guilt and the bright greens of fear.

No! Don’t be sad! It’s not your fault! I’m so _sorry_ Tim.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t feel ashamed.” I said, jumping in when Tim paused. “It’s okay. I… I’m sorry I didn’t notice. It’s my fault. It’s my fault you were left alone to feel afraid and alone and… and I’m such a _bad_ girlfriend, not realizing my boyfriend was—” I said before Tim pressed a tentacle against my lips.

Tim looked sternly at me, his tentacles focused squarely on my face.

“Taylor Hebert, _you_ are the _best_ girlfriend who ever lived. It’s not your fault I felt lonely, no, I know what you’re thinking. You _had_ to go to school or sleep in your room. I will always just be grateful you let me stay here at all. That you love me and have sex with me is more than I ever dreamed of. You make me feel wanted and happy and loved. So, no beating yourself up, okay?” Tim said, practically reading the thoughts out of my head.

I could only nod sheepishly at that.

“Okay. But no beating yourself up either! I meant it when I said I wasn’t mad. You could steal all my clothes and I’d be happy to go to school naked if it made you happy.” I said, slowly rising back onto my elbows so I could properly meet Tim’s… okay, not _eyes,_ but you know what I mean.

Tim snickered at that.

“Mmm, I might just have to. I remember how nervous and excited you got when we had to come back on Halloween. Having to sneak back only dressed in your panties had you a dripping mess.” Tim said, leering at me.

I blushed, biting my lip as I quickly looked away.

It was true. Being so shamelessly exposed and having to go around naked where just about anyone could have seen me… It had made me so _excited_ and made my pussy _gush._ Pity we hadn’t had time for more sex afterwards a since we’d been sneaking back late at night so we wouldn’t be seen and I’d still be tired from the night before. All well.

Clearing my throat I tried to get the conversation back on track.

“So, the other pairs? You explained the first, but why all the others?” I asked.

Now it was Tim’s turn to blush.

“Oh, er, right. So, the thing is, I had one pair and that was nice, but it wasn’t anywhere _near_ as good as having you there. Then I thought ‘what if I had more? If there were more for me to smell?’ So the next time you went to school I sort of took another pair? And same again the next day? Um, I’ve kind of been taking them whenever I get the chance, er, that is, when you put them in the washing machine but don’t run it straight away so they still smell like you. I just, I liked having them all. It felt so naughty and I felt so much better, it was almost like holding them was holding _you_ and it meant I felt okay while you were away. I didn’t say anything because I thought that, um, you might take them away?” Tim said, finishing with a question.

It was… a good question actually. Whilst hearing how much having my used panties apparently affected and helped Tim, I also kind of _needed_ them. As much as I claimed I’d be prepared to go to school naked I really wasn’t. The ammunition that would hand Emma… No, not thinking about her. Not here, not now.

After a few more moments to think while Tim waited nervously, I finally decided on a good compromise.

“Okay, yeah, I can see why you’d think that. And no, I’m not going to make you give them all back, but I will need some. Probably the oldest as I imagine they’ve probably lost most of their smell by now?” I said, shooting Tim a questioning look.

He bobbed his tentacles in acknowledgement.

“Er, yeah. They kind of have.” He admitted.

Right then.

“So, you can keep ten of them, and each day when I get home I’ll give you a new pair and we’ll throw the oldest in the wash. That sound okay to you?” I asked.

Tim slumped in relief, his body flowing sideways beneath me. He was so relieved he got to keep them, the big goof. No way would I ever deny Tim something that obviously made him so happy, not when it didn’t hurt anyone.

“Yeah, that, yeah. That sounds great. Thanks for, um, being so understanding.” Tim said sheepishly, playing with a pair of my panties nervously.

I giggled at the sight. He just looked so silly and, well, I really _liked_ the idea of Tim needing me so much. The thought of my smell alone being enough to calm him down and make him feel safe? It was _intoxicating._

A wicked idea crept into my head then.

“Hey, Tim.” I said.

Tim turned his full attention back on me then, instead of sorting through my panties, apparently looking for the oldest ones.

“Yes, Taylor?” He said, curious.

I grinned at him, reaching up to twirl my hair around my finger coyly.

“My Dad’s not due home for six hours and since I skipped class I think I can skip my run too. With all this time on our hands, what do you say we make my current panties _really_ smell.” I said, my grin outright lecherous.

Tim perked up at that, looking at me in a way that made my stomach flutter and pussy slick.

“Oh? And just what did you have in mind?” He asked, tentacles already beginning to wind their way beneath my clothes.

I helped by sitting up, straddling my boyfriend while I pulled my hoodie and shirt over my head. Tossing it aside I smirked down at him, my breasts bouncing and capturing his attention.

“Just follow my lead and I’ll give you some _really_ soaked panties you can sniff.” I said, giddy with lust.

Feeling Tim already tugging my shoes off as even more tentacles dipped into the tops of the new black stockings I was wearing I could only think about how much _fun_ this was going to be.

* * *

**“Ahh!♥** Yes, like that. Just like that. Just like **_thaaat.”♥_** I moaned, trembling in bliss.

It felt so good!

I rolled my hips again and again, grinding myself against Tim. It was so good!

We were trying something new. I’d had Tim create a great big mound of tentacles, his back splitting open to let out the extra soft pink ones that made up his insides. Making a mound about the size of a pillow he’d covered it with hundreds of pink tentacles barely longer than my hand and just thinner than my fingers. And so rough! They were covered in thousands of even _smaller_ tentacles. The way they wiggled as I ground my black panty-clad pussy back and forth across them was positively _delicious._

**♥“Uhh huh! Huh, huuuh.”♥**

I couldn’t stop moaning and I didn’t want to. Instead, I just moaned louder and even more _sluttily._ Tim loved hearing me, loved making me gasp and moan and cry out in pleasure. So of course I did, giving voice to the pleasure and joy surging through me.

Tim wiggled beneath me, his hundreds of tentacles squirming all over my crotch as I rocked back and forth. I was grinding my pussy against him, forcing pleasure out of him as I rolled my hips and dragged my pussy back and forth. It felt so good! The way the cotton of my panties was being dragged across my clit, the slickness of Tim’s cum as I pressed myself against his squirming tentacles, the heat racing through me as I made my boyfriend cum! So good!

“C-Cumming Taylor!” Tim stammered, finding it hard to talk as I rolled my pussy and thighs across _dozens_ of his cocks.

I grinned, my face flushed my excitement. This was so much fun! Being in charge, setting the pace… It was a nice change. Whilst I loved being tangled up and fucked into a drooling mess it was nice being able to service my boyfriend and give back some of the pleasure he gave me.

“That’s it Tim, cum for me! Cum all over your slutty girlfriend! _Cum!_ **Ah!”♥** I cried out, moaning as I felt Tim cum beneath me. Each of his tentacles I was riding came, they only shot one or two small spurts each… But there were _hundreds_ of them shooting his thick cum all over my crotch, my thighs, my stomach, my back, and my arms.

I laughed I was so happy. Flushed and dripping with sweat, one arm in front and one behind propping me up as I sat atop Tim, riding him to his third orgasm. My legs had been sucked into their own little pockets to make me comfortable, and the way the tentacles squirming over them pulsed as Tim came, sealing my legs and feet in their own little cum filled baths… the way tentacles wriggled between my toes and across my feet made it hard to not dissolve into near constant giggles. Still, I pressed on, even as Tim tickled me, determined to force a fourth orgasm out of him before he could make me cum.

“F-Faster, please! Faster, Taylor.” Tim groaned, tentacles winding between my fingers as I pressed them down into him.

I shivered, shaking with want. Hearing Tim so happy, so filled with pleasure and knowing it was because of me? It had me _so_ close to cumming. B-But I c-couldn’t. Not yet. Not yet! More, one more. _Then_ I could cum. J-Just one more!

 **♥“Ah!♥** Okay, y-you asked for it.” I gasped out, panting with exertion.

Rocking my hips even faster I tried to press myself even harder against Tim. It felt so good! My pussy was burning, heat rushing through it as it bathed in cum, had cum massaged into it by dozens of squirming tentacles, cum… so much cum. I wanted it, wanted cum. Give me more cum!

Lifting my hand from in front of me I cupped it and lifted a handful of cum up. The cum was dripped from my fingers in long glistening threads while still more ran down my wrist in thick rivulets. My hand was still full though so I lifted it over my head and tipped my palm while tilting my head back. Cum poured off my hand and into my mouth, sticky strands bridging the gap as delicious cum covered my tongue. Lapping it up as I kept grinding I brought my hand to my mouth, licking the cum from my fingers.

“So hot. So fucking hot. You’re such a _cum hungry **slut.”**_ Tim rumbled beneath me, making his tentacles vibrate.

I gasped, struggling not to cum.

 **♥“Oh!♥** Yes, I’m… I’m a needy, cum hungry _slut_ who just wants to _fuck._ I love sex, I love cum, I love _you!”_ I moaned, rocking faster and faster.

I was close! But need… need Tim to…

“Oh, yes. Talk dirty like that. Tell me what a greedy slut you are for your master’s cum!” Tim growled, tentacles wriggling faster beneath me.

I giggled, barely able to control myself as my feet were licked. Biting my lip helped, the pain giving me some clarity as I looked down lustfully at Tim while I kept grinding on him. Shakily I raked my hand back through my hair, shoving the rebellious curls out of my flushed face and behind me again. I was so hot, so close to cumming!

“I’m a greedy slut. A slut who just wants to eat her Master’s _cum!_ **~Ah!~** Please, just cum! Want cum! I want to drink Master’s cum. **~Ahh!~** I don’t want other food, I just want cum! Just want to drink your cum. Please, Master, please. Please tell your little slut she doesn’t have to eat anything else? Tell your needy slut she can have all the cum she wants? **~Ahhh!~** Please cum for me Master!” I begged, moaning and shaking as my hips began to lose their rhythm. I was so close I couldn’t stand it. I… I was going to cum! I couldn’t help it!

Beneath me Tim shuddered, his tentacles vibrating and forcing me over the edge.

 **“Cumming!!”** We both yelled.

Shaking, unable to control myself, I face planted. My muscles gave out as I came, my abs too busy spasming and my legs nothing but jello. I giggled, laughed and shrieked as hundreds of tentacles kept on squirming against me. My feet, my thighs, my pussy, and now my stomach and breasts too as I lay in the pile. I was left wide-eyed and drooling, barely able to _think_ I was cumming so **hard.**

Meanwhile, Tim shot spurt after spurt of cum all over me. He painted virtually all of me white with his cum; I could feel it, the tingling and warmth his cum left behind whenever I touched it. It was so good, I loved it and I loved making Tim feel good. Making him cum… It was the highlight of my day! I made Master cum _soooo_ hard.

Still giggling I turned my head slightly as I felt warm fluid spreading past the top of my chest.

Ohhh, cum!

Twisting my neck slightly so I could reach I began lapping at the puddle of cum I was lying in, held in place by Tim as he sunk his middle down so I could bathe in his cum. He was _soooo_ good to me. He took care of me, made me feel wanted, looked after my every need, made me cum, and gave me delicious cum. So good to me. He was _so good._ The best.

After a maybe a minute more of me lapping up cum and with my stomach nearly full I felt Tim begin to stir again. Fresh tentacles wound their way out of Tim’s back, long thick and white this time they coiled about my arms before pulling them behind me. I moaned as he folded them so that my chest was forced out and into the mass of tentacles below. The pain as he forced them into position and stressed my joints was exquisite. It hurt but it somehow just made me feel even better; highlighted the pleasure I was feeling as tentacles lapped at me.

**♥“Ahhhhh.”♥**

I groaned as Tim pulled back on my arms, lifting me up even as my arms and shoulders protested. Soon I was sitting upright again, head hanging limply as I stared down at my now cum soaked pantie glad pussy. It… It looked so good, glad in sodden black cotton. So hot. I… I was hot. And Tim confirmed it, meaning it was true!

“You’re so hot, Taylor. So fucking hot. Love you. Love you so much.” Tim murmured, his voice deep and husky. Then he shook his tentacles, squirming all over me as he regained his composure. “Now someone’s been a _naughty girl,_ making me cum without cumming herself. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?”

I shivered, shaking with desire and pleasure as Tim called me a ‘naughty girl’. I was. I was such a naughty girl. Good girls don’t let themselves get fucked by tentacles, only naughty girls did that. So naughty. It’s so _fun_ to be naughty.

“N-No. What happens to naughty girls, Master?” I asked, breathless with want.

Tim, my Master. He made me feel so _good,_ made me cum so hard and gave me so much delicious cum. He loved me and protected me. He… He told me to call him _Master_ when I felt safe, when I felt myself overflowing with desire. I loved it, saying something that made me feel so owned. It was like I was telling the world that I was Tim’s, announcing to anyone who could hear who I belong to. And for Tim I was telling how horny I was. That… That I was Master’s little _submissive slut_ who would _beg_ to do **_anything_** he asked.

My pussy spasmed and pleasure shot through me as my mind spiraled.

Master! Please use me as your horny little cum dump!

Tim chuckled, the tentacles around my pussy growing larger as he spoke.

“Oh, did someone just cum a little from calling me ‘Master’?” Tim crooned.

I shivered, knowing it was futile to lie. Tim could literally _see_ when I came, the pink energy he fed on always letting him know.

“Y-yes? I’m sorry Master, it’s just—” I began before Tim cut me off.

“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re always allowed to cum. I _want_ you to cum whenever you can. So long as you’re with me it’s your job to cum as often as you can, okay? Besides, I love the idea that just calling me ‘master’ can make you cum. You’re such a good girl when you do that.” Tim said, a tentacle reaching up to stroke my cheek as I hung in Tim’s grip.

I leaned into the touch, feeling so utterly loved and wanted. Tim loved me so much. He called me a good girl when I came for him. Cumming is good. So good.

Still, I couldn’t help but giggle at the contradiction.

“Hehe. And… And here I thought I was _naughty.”_ I laughed, nuzzling against Tim as he held me up.

Tim laughed in return at that, a burst of happiness escaping him

“That you are, Tay-Tay. You’re a naughty girl who made me cum four times before you came even _once._ And now it’s time for your punishment, do you know what it is?” Tim asked, his voice once more deep and husky.

I shook my head.

“No?” I said breathlessly. “What is my punishment, Master? What will you do to your naughty slut?”

Tim hooked a tentacle into my panties right by my pussy, pulling the black material to the side and exposing me to him.

“Naughty slut’s get fucked until they _cum their brains out._ They cum until all they can think with is their dripping, cumming, _squirting_ pussy.” Tim growled.

I shivered, shaking in my bonds with want and desire. I… I wanted to cum like that, to cum so hard I couldn’t _think_ anymore, to cum my brains out like I had our first time. I hadn’t been able to since then sadly; we’d always been rushed for time or needed to be quiet so as not to wake Dad and cumming like that would make me scream. But now…

Tim spoke again, his words filling me with joy and excitement.

“Your dad’s not due home for five hours, neither of us has any other plans… So prepare to get fucked into oblivion, Taylor. I’m going to claim your pussy again and make you _squirt.”_ Tim rumbled, his whole body literally _vibrating_ with desire.

A smile spread across my face as I saw two tentacles rise out of the pool of cum I was sitting.

“Do it, _please, **fuck me.”**_ I whimpered, barely able to contain my _want._

Suddenly the tentacle that had been stroking my cheek twisted around in front of my face. The tip split open into a four-fingered hand like thing with a big pocket in the middle and a hollow tube in the center. It clamped onto my face and greedily I sucked in a huge breath. The sweet smell of strawberries smashed into my nose like a truck and familiar lightheadedness and throbbing filled me. I could just focus so much better on my body when I had some of Tim’s gas. It just… It made everything _more,_ you know? Made even the slightest touch feel like _ecstasy._

I watched, taking another deep heart-pounding, head-emptying breath as both of Tim’s tentacles crawled down my crotch. I felt them slide through my labia and _both_ tips push their way inside me. They were thin, only as round as my little finger, but that wouldn’t last. Soon enough one or both would expand and stretch my pussy to its _limits._

I could hardly wait!

Next thing I knew one had thrust in. I groaned as Tim tapped on my cervix, his tentacle swirling across the sensitive spot while the other pushed its tip against the spot just inside but near my entrance. Then my eyes widened in shock as Tim thrust in with one tentacle while pulling out with the other. It… It was weird, being filled and emptied at the same time, weird but _good._ I… wow. That was… **_wow._**

“You like that, Tay-Tay? It’s something I thought up to fuck you even harder, to press against your G-spot all the time while I fuck you?” Tim said, getting into a rhythm that had me rolling my hips to match.

“’ee-‘ot?” I mumbled through my gag. ‘G-spot?’

Tim snickered.

“You know, that sensitive spot on the front of your pussy that’s sort of spongy and rough and that makes you squirt when I play with it? That’s your G-spot. And I’m going to play with it for a few minutes before I suck on your clit, let your bladder get nice and full before I make you cum.” Tim said.

He was going to what now!?

Looking down at Tim in shock and dread I shook my head. Please, no, don’t do that!

Sensing my trepidation Tim just began to vibrate beneath me, his tentacles once more squirming all over my feet, thighs, and pussy lips.

“Yep. I’m going to build you up until you’re so horny you scream when you squirt. ‘Till you go absolutely insane from lust. Try to hold on.” Tim said, his cocks thickening inside me as he really began to _pound_ me.

I shook and squirmed, moaning and groaning. So fast, so good! Tim was fucking me so hard, his cocks rocking in and out, in and out. My pussy spasmed, clenching down on them, and it just made it feel even better!

Melting, my pussy, my crotch… They were melting! So much pleasure, felt so good. There were dozens of tentacles licking all over my pussy, lapping my labia, swirling across my crotch as Tim _fucked_ me. Rolling my hips I managed to match Tim’s rhythm. Up and down, in and out, push pull push. So, good, it was so good.

A sneaky idea came to me as my body burned with desire. I wanted to cum, I _needed_ to cum, but Tim wasn’t letting me. But what if I made myself cum? I know he was holding me up because he knew I’d cum super easy if he played with my nipples, but what if I managed to pleasure something else? So I tried squeezing my inner walls around Tim’s cocks, drawing as much pleasure from him as I could as I did my best to milk him. I pushed my hips down, grinding against his squirming tentacles. I was so close! Yes! All I needed was to catch my poor neglected clit against one of his tentacles and I’d cum!

Tim saw straight through me though, tentacles wriggling over my hips and pulling me down firmly and immovably into the writhing mass.. And preventing me from getting him to accidentally touch my clit!

“Ah, ah, ah. What a _naughty girl,_ trying to cum without permission. Sorry Tay-Tay, but you’re just going to have to endure for now. You can cum when I say you can cum. After all, your pussy is **_mine.”_** Tim growled, drawing me even deeper.

My legs were completely submerged, Tim’s bulk engulfing them, forcing me to endure his hellish pleasure. Tentacles wriggled all over my thighs, calves, and feet. I was licked and stroked in a delirious mix of tickling and pleasure as cum was spread all over me.

Laughing, crying, shaking with need I pulled against my bonds and made my shoulders ache. It hurt, not quite pain but uncomfortable. But, somehow, the aching just made the tickling feeling electrifying, made the pleasure feel sharper somehow… I… I felt so _good._ I was being tormented and I loved it! I was such a fucking slut! I was getting off on pain and tickling while my boyfriend fucked me!

And Tim, he fucked me _hard._ Even with everything else he was doing to me he kept his twin cocks _pistoning_ into me. He tapped on my cervix with one cock while the other squeezed my G-spot. Then he’d thrust and they’d switch, forcing near delirious moans from me. It was so fucking good! So good, tentacles are the best!

I wanted to cum so bad tears were dripping down my cheeks. Tim, he wouldn’t stop! I needed to cum _so bad_ but he just kept _licking_ me, _squeezing_ me, filling my head with gas that turned the world into a pleasurable _mush…_ and he wouldn’t _stop fucking me!_ I needed to pee. I could feel it. I… I really needed to _pee._ Like, it was so bad that if Tim didn’t let me cum so I might just burst! Please, let me cum! Make me squirt, please! Want to squirt! Need to squirt!

N-Need… to… cum.

“That’s it. Now, cum for me. I order you to _cum.”_ Tim breathed, his voice trembling with desire.

A tiny tentacle grabbed onto my clit. Its tip was open and it sucked my tiny little bud inside, squeezing my poor clit so _hard._

**CUMMMING!!**

I shrieked, my hips bucking wildly as my whole body shook. It felt so good! I was _cumming._ My vision went blurry as my eyes crossed. I was cumming _so hard._ So good! I was peeing as I came! Squirting, squirting feels so good! I want to keep on squirting forever!

I fell forward then, or did Tim push me? Either way I landed chest first back in the pile of tentacles, feeling them slither across my sensitive skin. They grabbed my breasts, squeezing them in rippling waves that made them feel so good. Still more attacked my nipples, licking them again and again until they positively ached and shot bolts of pleasure straight into my still cumming clit.

Tim pulled his mask tentacle away and I seized the opportunity to moan for Tim, to let him know what a slut I was, to show him the practice I’d been putting into talking dirty

 **♥“Ahh!♥** Cumming, Master, I’m cumming. I’m _squirting_ just like you wanted! Can you feel it, Master? Can you feel me squirting for you? Oh, Master, _please,_ please cum too. Please cum in my greedy pussy! ♥U **h!♥** Fill this naughty slut with your cum!” I moaned shamelessly. It felt so _good_ to just let go and be who I wanted to be, to feel how I wanted to feel, and to say what I wanted to say.

Tim groaned then. His cocks spasming inside me.

“O-Okay, since you asked for it. Take it! _Take my cum **you slut!”**_ Tim howled, his cocks spasming inside me, pumping his thick cum into my quivering pussy.

I hadn’t stopped cumming and Tim filling me with his cum while spurting even more all over me from a dozen more cocks…

My back arched and my eyes crossed again. Just as I was beginning to come down Tim forced me right back over the edge. I was cumming, cumming, cumming! It was so good, my whole body was shaking. Sweating, squirming, and squealing I revelled in this bliss. The feeling of squirting as I was cumming was so good, the feeling of Tim tapping on my cervix, squirting his thick cum right up against my womb... I… I was so warm. Warm, there was a warmth above my pussy. Heat, pleasure, a rippling feeling _deep_ inside me I hadn’t felt this before. It… it felt like my _womb_ was cumming. Waves of heat and pleasure rolling from my womb, filling me up with a burning _need._ My… My womb was _begging_ for cum, _begging_ to be put to its proper use, _begging_ for Tim to put a **baby** inside me. I needed it, needed a baby. Want baby, want pregnant! Ah, cum inside! Knock me up!

A tear slipped down my cheek even as I came harder than I ever had. Because… I couldn’t. I couldn’t get pregnant right now, not while I was on the pill. That was the whole point. And even if I knew _intellectually_ I didn’t want a baby right now…. My _womb_ had missed the memo and was making my pussy milk Tim for all his cum so he could _knock me up._

It… It was okay to fantasize right? I could fantasize about getting pregnant, of Tim fertilizing my poor neglected eggs. That was okay right, so long as I didn’t let it happen…

 **♥“Ahhh!”♥** I squealed, my hips bucking, fucking Tim to keep his cocks pumping seed against my cervix. I couldn’t help myself! I’d just realized I only had one-and-a-half months of birth control left. So that meant… That meant…

That meant I’d be forced to find out if Tim could knock me up next year!

I screamed, rolling my head sideways as I came my brains out and thought only about getting pregnant, my belly swelling with Tim’s children.

 _“So good. It’s so good. ♥ **Ahhhh!♥** Fucking, cumming. Pregnant! Make me pregnant! Knock me up!”_ I howled, my mind dripping out my pussy and soaking into my womb. _“Only, only naughty, naughty girls let tentacles fuck them! What a shame, what a shame. Missing, missing so much. So good, tentacles are so good!"_

Tim rumbled beneath me, fucking me even harder as I talked to him.

“That’s it, Taylor, like that. Just… like… that!” Tim groaned.

I could feel him cumming again, even more cum shooting into my pussy. It felt so good, my pussy rippling along both of Tim’s cocks as they came, milking them, trying to draw their cum as deep as possible. Please, fill my womb, knock me up, give me a baby! Let my womb keep feeling like this, this rhythmic squeezing and heat and pleasure and… It was so good! I never wanted this to end!

I wanted to be pregnant!

Cumming, moaning and groaning we kept fucking and _fucking and **fucking.**_

It was the most fun I’ve ever had! Even if it did come with some pretty strange ideas.

All well, one day I’d get to live out my fantasy.

One day I’d get to be pregnant.


	12. Beatdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the ever appreciated Cailin and SaltyWaffles.
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains sexual assault and attempted rape. No rape occurs, but someone is attacked with the intent to commit this deplorable act.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Yes, ma’am!” Tim responded, saluting me.

I giggled in amusement, a silly smile stretching my face. Wiggling a little, I made sure I was comfy, though I suppose that should be _more_ comfy, since lying atop Tim was always comfortable.

Spreading my naked legs, I made sure Tim could watch. Exposing myself like this, wearing nothing but the pair of dirty blue panties I’d worn yesterday while my boyfriend stared at me, as he _ravished_ me with his gaze…

Shivering in anticipation, I reached down, covering my panty-clad pussy with one hand. My breasts bounced slightly as my breathing sped up, and I could feel myself getting wet even without doing anything. Just…just getting _stared at_ was making me so _horny._

“Here I go, then.” I said, shivering with want.

This was going to be _fun._

Tim didn’t reply, but he did move closer. His tentacles gathered together, their tips edging towards my crotch as he stared at me.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed and aroused. It was so naughty letting someone just watch like this, but so much fun too! Who would have ever thought of just letting your boyfriend _watch?_ Of having him just sit there and encourage you as you pleasured yourself? It was so _perverted_ , and I loved it!

Slowly, I dragged my fingers up, my toes pointing as my legs seized up for a moment.

_Fuck_ , that felt good. The texture as I ran my fingers over my lips, the way the cotton was dragged over my clit… It was so good! It just felt so much better than it used to; it was so much more intense. Everything was more intense with Tim, of course. _Especially_ with him watching

Pushing my hand back down felt great, too. I moved my fingers in a small circle, playing with myself. It felt so good; my pussy was already soaked. Or maybe that was just because Tim was watching. A bit of both? Whatever, it felt so good. I rubbed myself again, this time pressing down with my palm to grind against my clit.

“Mmf!” I moaned, biting my lip to try and keep my voice down.

Tim still heard me though.

“Shh. Remember, Tay-Tay. You have to be quiet, okay? Your dad’s still asleep and we don’t want to wake him.” Tim whispered, tentacles coiling up and over my ears.

I nodded, still rubbing my pussy. I… I knew I had to keep quiet, had to keep my moans in. Sure, a lot of the noise I made was playing it up for Tim, but a lot also wasn’t. I really did moan and gasp from pleasure. Moreover, having done it so much, I’d gotten used to it; moaning and gasping were just part of sex, okay? Besides… I really liked it. Moaning and talking dirty and just acting like a total _slut_ felt so fucking good.

“Mmm. I know; it’s just so _hard.”_ I whined, rocking my hips a little. This felt so fucking good.

Tim snickered, coiling about my legs and pulling them even wider.

“That’s what she said.” He sing-songed, still ogling my pussy.

I bit my lip again, doing my best to not laugh too. Okay, _and_ look sexy for Tim. I enjoyed it, shut up.

I rubbed my pussy faster, feeling the cotton drag through my lips. It was so good, so different from Tim's slick tentacles but still dragging pleasure out of my little slutty slit.

“Mmmm!” I moaned, shaking as I covered my mouth with my free hand. It was too good! My pussy felt like it was filling with heat, pleasure rippling through me. Why? Why was it so _easy_ to cum now? Barely a month ago I’d found it so hard to cum even with both hands and a finger inside me. Now I was already so close just from playing with my lips and grinding my clit?

Tim pushed my hand away with a tentacle, exposing my face to him.

“What did I say, Tay-Tay?” Tim whispered, booping me on the nose.

I swallowed.

“To be quiet?” I answered.

Tim nodded, his gaze shifting from my crotch to my face for a moment.

“Yep, and since you can’t do that on your own, I’ll help you.” He said.

What? How would he…

I gasped, but the sound was muffled. Tim had shoved a cock in my mouth! His thick tentacle-cock swelled until my mouth was well and truly stuffed. Dutifully, I licked at him, sucking as a greedy slut should.

“Yes, suck on it Tay-Tay. Be gagged by your Master’s cock.” Tim said, staring at me lustfully.

I inhaled sharply, air rushing through my nose now my mouth was blocked. Gagged? Tim had gagged me? With his cock? He was forcing me to give him a blowjob so I’d stop making noise? That was so… so…

_Hot._

I moaned, the noise barely escaping and just making my mouth vibrate on Tim’s cock. Tim seemed to like it, at least, as he pushed deeper, pulling back just before he reached the back of my mouth. He pushed in again, slowly, a blob of salty delicious pre-cum making me drool. More, give me more cum!

My eyes rolled up. This was bliss! Rubbing my pussy faster as I got my face fucked… This is what heaven would feel like. Such pleasure and debauchery. Wait, would it? Ah, fuck it; I wasn’t religious anyway. This just felt so fucking good.

Sucking harder, I drew my hand back up. Quickly, I rubbed little circles about my clit, dragging the sodden cotton across the little nub. I squirmed with pleasure, my hips rolling and legs shaking. I was so fucking close!

“Cum for me. Feed me.” Tim commanded.

I came.

“’um’in’!” I moaned around Tim’s cock. _‘Cumming!_

Tim just kept fucking me, his cock writhing against my tongue. He tasted so good that I thought I might be able to cum from the taste alone.

He didn’t say anything as I came. But the bright purples of joy that appeared as he fed on me appeared and relished the feeling. It was positively addictive, knowing I was feeding my boyfriend with my pleasure. Seeing how happy it made him, the way he was filled with joy and hope as he fed on me… _I loved it._

“One more, Taylor. Please. One more orgasm.” Tim begged as I began to slow down, my orgasm finishing.

My legs were still shaking and pussy quivering, but I nodded. One more, I could do that.

I’d smile in anticipation but my mouth was full of cock. What? I _loved_ cumming, and being told to do so again by my boyfriend? How could I possibly say no?

As I began rubbing my pussy again through my pussy-juice-soaked panties, my hips bucked. Fuck, that was sensitive! I shook, trembling with pleasure at just how sensitive it felt.

If my pussy felt that good how good would my clit feel!?

Dragging my fingers up my electrified pussy, I placed one either side of my clit with a third hovering just above. Sucking in a deep breath, I pressed down, rubbing small quick circles on my clit.

_Cumming!_

Blindsided by my orgasm, I locked up. My abs clenched, thighs straightened, back strained… I was shaking all over. I was _cumming._ I was cumming _so hard._

“That’s it.” Tim whimpered, thrusting frantically into my mouth.

Then he reached up, even as I convulsed, still cumming from my clit. Two tentacles wrapped around my breasts, squeezing, while two opened up and sucked my nipples inside their tiny mouths.

Hey! That’s not _fair._ If you play with my nipples like that…

_“Uhhhh.”_ I moaned, muffled by the cock in my mouth.

My thoughts drained away as I came. All I could focus on were my clit and nipples. They felt so good and I was cumming and sucking!

“Cumming.” Tim sighed, his cock trembling in my mouth.

Dutifully I swallowed, sucking the first thick spurt of cum down before the taste had even registered with my frazzled brain. More and spurts landed on my tongue, bathing me with its delicious creaminess. Salted caramel. Vanilla. Double cream. Sweet and salty, the perfect taste I could never get enough of. I kept swallowing as Tim came, the sheer _naughtiness_ of drinking cum prolonging my own orgasm.

Finally, we both finished, though I was left quivering, aftershocks of pleasure still bouncing through me.

A few moments later Tim pulled out of my mouth, leaving me with a belly full of cum and a pleasant taste in my mouth.

“W-Wow. Thank you, Taylor.” He whispered, tentacles shining with an excited blue.

I giggled, blowing him a quick kiss.

“You’re welcome, Tim. Thanks for breakfast.” I replied, patting my full stomach appreciatively.

He chuckled at that, reaching up to kiss my cheek. I turned it into a proper kiss though, turning to capture his lips with my own.

“Cum hungry slut.” He said approvingly, knowing how much I loved being called that.

I shivered, whether with desire at the name or another aftershock from my clit I couldn’t tell. Possibly both?

“I am. Such a hungry slut, Master.” I replied, pulling back from our kiss. I sighed though, knowing I couldn’t stay any longer. I’d probably stayed too long already, but it had felt so good. “I need to go get changed.”

Tim nodded in understanding, though he looked sad.

“I know. Just… hurry back okay? I miss you.” He said, coiling about me possessively.

I leaned into his embrace, enjoying being so wanted.

“I will. I just wish I didn’t have to go to school.” I groused.

Tim shrugged, the expression looking decidedly odd as dozens of tentacles flexed.

“Maybe you could drop out?” He asked, picking me.

Drop out? I couldn’t do that… could I?

“I’ll think about it. Take care now, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I said as Tim placed me on the ground.

By sticking my thumbs into the tops of my panties I managed to peel them from my still-tingling pussy. My breath hitched as the cotton caught on my clit but I kept going, struggling against the temptation to start playing with myself again. Wiggling my hips, I shimmied the sodden cloth down my legs before kicking them up into my hand. Holding the sodden fabric up to my face I took a deep whiff of my own arousal. I smelt… kind of nice actually. Musky and sexy; it made me want to taste it. Hesitantly I licked them. They tasted… huh. Not bad. Odd, certainly, but not bad.

“Hey! Those are mine.” Tim grumbled, reaching out for my used panties.

I giggled, pressing a quick kiss against the wet fabric.

“Enjoy.” I said, tossing them at him.

Tim snatched them out of the air and cradled them against himself. I turned around and raced up the stairs, my naked breasts bouncing as I went up each step. It was nice having boobs, I really liked them, and I especially liked how they felt when Tim played with them.

“Goodbye, Taylor. I love you!”

I paused at the top of stairs, turning back to face Tim as I blew him another kiss.

“Goodbye, Tim. I love you more!”

“Nuh, uh! I love you most!”

Giggling at how adorable he was, I turned around carefully stepping out of the basement. It was much colder up here, but I could handle it for now. Quickly I rushed up the steps, heading for my room before Dad could come out of his room and ask me why I was running around the house naked at 6am.

It was a shame I couldn’t just stay home. I loved being with Tim and hated being at school.

Huh. Maybe there was some merit to Tim’s idea after all. I’d have to think about it.

* * *

School sucked, and not in the fun way either.

The scratch of pen on paper filled the room as we all wrote a practice essay on the ‘The Themes and Symbolism as used in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream’._ The sounds of writing and quiet chatter were then broken as Emma called out.

“Mrs. Green! Taylor’s copying off me! She keeps looking at my work!” Emma called, holding her arm straight up.

I was doing what now?

The class seemed to pause as Emma almost shouted, the sounds petering out for a moment before conversations started back up even louder. The _clop_ of heeled shoes on cheap linoleum rang through the musty classroom as Mrs. Green made her way over to us.

I sighed in resignation as the teacher looked at me before practically snatching my book out of my hands. _This_ was going to go well.

She marched over to Emma then, shooting me one last suspicious look before bending over and placing my notebook next to Emma’s pad. I’m not sure why. I mean, sure, I guess I _could_ copy her if I felt inclined. She sat a row in front of me and to the right. But it’s not like I would _want to._ Emma was _terrible_ at English. _I_ had a higher grade than her despite the fact she frequently destroyed my homework!

Regardless of the realism of her accusation, I felt resigned. I just knew somehow this would be _my_ fault and that _I_ would be the one to get in trouble. This had to be her revenge for last week where I stood up for Kathy. I’d been waiting for this, Emma always escalated when I stood up to her or reported her to staff, even if the stupid teachers really did anything. Ugh. School was already bad enough with Madison and Emma ruining my homework, and the fucking _rumors_ Emma kept spreading about me. Wasn’t that enough for her? I already hated school, I didn’t need her sabotaging my classwork too, but it seemed that’s what I was going to get. Gah! Wasn’t this kind of shit supposed to be Madison’s job? It was bad enough dealing with it when it was just homework; I didn’t want to have to put up with it in class too.

Mrs. Green finally finished whatever inspection she was making because she returned to me and dropped my book on the desk, disapproval and condescension smeared across her face.

“Taylor, your essay is almost identical to Emma’s. You _know_ copying is forbidden, even when practising. So, _did_ you copy her?” She said snootily, looking down on me with cold gray eyes.

I sighed, dropping my head into my hand, elbow resting on my desk. So _that’s_ what that note Emma had gotten from Lauren. A copy of my work probably, since Lauren sat beside me. I could tell on her, but...

“No. You won’t believe what I say anyway, so what does it matter?” I said, frustrated.

Mrs. Green bristled, puffing herself up.

“Taylor! I will not tolerate being spoken to in that manner in my class!” Mrs. Green said indignantly.

I just rolled my eyes.

“Sure, whatever. Can I get back to work now?” I replied, just so _done_ with this shit.

Mrs. Green slapped her hand down on my desk, drawing my annoyed gaze back to her.

“Detention. I expected better of you Taylor, given your Mother’s profession. She’d be disappointed in you.” Mrs. Green said, face pinched with anger.

I glared at her. That… hurt. I knew Mrs. Green had been one of Mom’s student’s at Brockton University but to hear her use that against me? It _hurt._ And it wasn’t like I could even defend myself. Not after Emma had dragged my name and reputation through the mud ever since I came to Winslow. Not after all the lies people spread about me. But the fact Mrs. Green hadn’t even bothered to get my side of the story, just believed Emma and the lies spread about me? That she believed I was some kind of lying, cheating, drugged up attention whore? It was _fucking bullshit._

Still, as Mrs. Green turned to walk away I just couldn’t help myself.

“She’d be disappointed in you too.” I spat, lip curling in disgust.

Mrs. Green spun around, her expression shocked and indignant.

“Taylor! How dare… I already gave you one detention. Do you want to make it two?” She snapped, once more looking down on me.

I looked down at my book, hands clenched into fists beneath my desk.

“No.” I muttered.

I didn’t see what Mrs. Green did next, I wasn’t looking. She did walk away after a few more seconds though, confident and happy in her petty power.

All well, at least Emma’s grand plan to get back at me wasn’t going to be expensive like when Madison had poured milk in my bag two weeks back. This one was just going to be a waste of time. I guess I could live with that. Don’t get me wrong, I was still angry. But it wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever done.

Still… school was fucking bullshit.

* * *

Madison smiled smugly at me. She looked stupid with her chubby cheeks puffed out like that.

“Detention Miss Hebert. You know the rules about taking other students' property as well as anyone else.” Quinlan said, obviously annoyed and apparently blaming _me_ for this.

I sighed, already knowing how this would go. I tried to defend myself anyway.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Quinlan. I don’t know how Madison’s calculator got into my bag. She must have dropped it in there accidentally when she bumped into me outside of class.” I said, resigned and angry. ‘Accidentally’. Ha! More like _planted_ when Sophia knocked me down before class.

Mr. Quinlan snorted, his walrus-like mustache bristling as he curled his lip.

“You expect me to _believe_ that? You make a poor liar, Miss Hebert. That will be detention for taking other student's property and not having the integrity to tell the truth about it. Don’t let me catch you at it again.” He threatened.

Though I was tempted I didn’t say ‘Sure, next time I won’t _let_ you catch me.’ or any of the other come-backs which sprang to mind. Instead I just moved my bag off my desk and lowered it back to the floor.

Mr. Quinlan walked back to the front after handing Madison her calculator to continue going over algebra. The bitch just kept smiling at me, totally ignoring the lesson for her cheap thrills at bullying me. She was so fucking shallow I could probably stand in a puddle of her and not get my feet wet.

Fucking bitch.

Still, two detentions in one day? Damn it, Emma. Why the fuck did she have to do this? How was it fucking fair for them to break the rules and yet I was the one who got in trouble? School was such fucking _bullshit._

* * *

“I _swear_ Mr. Jones, I left my gear in my locker yesterday and now it’s _gone._ Someone must have stolen it.” I complained, gesturing towards the locker rooms to emphasize my point.

Mr. Jones just gave me an unimpressed look from beneath his bushy black brows.

“You know the rules, Taylor. No uniform, no note, detention. It was you who said the lock wasn’t busted; don’t lie about being forgetful.” He drawled, before turning away in disinterest.

Mr. Jones whistle blasted through the gym, the sheer volume made me wince in pain and cover my ears. Had it always been so loud?

“Alright, for all you who _did_ manage to remember your gym clothes.” He called out, taking a dig at me because of _course_ he would. “We’re going to be starting basketball today. Now, I want…”

I ignored his shouting. Not like I could participate today, or that I even really wanted. It was just annoying as all hell, getting detention for such a bullshit reason for the third time today. I know it was Sophia that had stolen my clothes, just to round out the trifecta of evil that bitches three had pulled today. I just didn’t know how.

But seriously, how the fuck _had_ she stolen my gym clothes from my locker without breaking the lock?

Wait. Three detentions? In one day? Without me being able to clear any of them so I had three on the books? Oh no…

* * *

“…and _that’s_ why I have after-school detention tomorrow. This is Emma’s plan for getting back at me for standing up to her. Get me in trouble and waste my time, make my academic record look bad. Such bullshit.” I pouted, naked and lying on my stomach on top of Tim.

Tim rumbled sympathetically beneath me, his tentacles rubbing my head soothingly. Ah, I needed this after the day I’d had. What a Monday. It was nice to come home and be pampered though, to be able to just leave my worries at the door and relax. Tim was always so warm, so soft and gentle. Stroking my hair, rubbing by ears, taking my clothes off for me… Bliss.

A tentacle planted a quick kiss on my cheek but I was feeling too tired to chase it to give it a return kiss. Tim seemed to realize that as he made more sympathetic noises.

“Yeah, such bullshit. It’s, er, it’s _horrible_ how they can just get away with bullying you and no one does anything.” Tim sympathized, still stroking my head and along my back.

I mewled, pressing back into his touch. I loved this. It’s a pity I couldn’t live this way.

“Yeah, it is. But at least Emma didn’t destroy any of my stuff this time. I think the Liberian hates me by now with how often I’ve had to get my test books replaced.” I sighed, slumping and letting my face squish into Tim’s back.

Tim nodded sympathetically, tentacles flashing with sorrowful greens

“It’s not fair. You’re so smart, Taylor. I just know that if you went somewhere else you’d be top of your class. You deserve so much better.” Tim said, stroking my hair placatingly.

I smiled, lifting my head to press into his touch. It was sweet how much Tim believed in me. He really did think I was intelligent, that the only thing holding me back was Emma and Winslows’ general shittyness. Oh, sure. Winslow _pretended_ to be a nice school, but once you looked past the surface you’d find the shit that I was forced to endure. Whatever, that didn’t matter. High school didn’t last forever, and, well… I _might_ have been considering other options.

As Tim continued to groom me, the end of his tentacle splitting to really let him brush my curls, he spoke.

“Are you sure I can’t get rid of Emma? I _swear_ I could make it look like she just fell down some stairs. Or Sophia, since she was the one who hit you in the head with a bin.” Tim pleaded, doing his best to look cute so I’;d agree.

Giggling at his antics, I shook my head, black ringlets tickling my naked back.

_“No,_ Tim, you goof. We’ve been over this. As much as I _hate_ going to school with them and as much as they deserve something bad happening to them, you _can’t_ just kill Emma and her friends. For one, it would be a _little_ disproportionate. Detention is hardly worth killing someone over. A little humiliation? Maybe. But that just leads to number two… If you do something to Emma you might get caught. If three girls wind up dead and anyone sees you… the Protectorate will come after you. People might connect my accusations of bullying to their deaths somehow and then they’d come _here._ I don’t want that. They’d take you away, lock you up, and never let us see each other. I can’t lose you. I can’t! The Protectorate will protect them because they’re rich and popular and I’m… not. So you can’t kill Emma, even if you could make it look like an accident.” I replied, rolling my eyes in exasperation.

Honestly, what was with boys and bragging about going to kill someone over something minor like detention? I know he was just trying to be tough and manly for me, but there were better ways. Chain orgasming me until I went stupid was way more manly, right?

I said as much, earning a chuckle from Tim.

“Hehe, um, yeah. I guess You’re right. Sorry, Taylor. It’s just, ah, the thought of anyone hurting you fills me so much _rage.”_ Tim said, red sparks flickering along his tentacles for a second.

I smiled at that, pressing my breasts down into his back to show my thanks.

“Thanks, Tim. That’s really sweet. But that just goes to the third reason we don’t need to get back at Emma, Madison, or Sophia. We’re _better_ than them. I don’t want either of us to sink to their level. We’re better than them and we’ll prove it by going on to live happier lives than they can ever dream of. They’ll destroy themselves sooner or later, Mom said evil always does. That people like Emma are their own worst enemy. We just have to wait for her to self-destruct.” I said wistfully.

Kissing Tim softly I forced myself to think of something else, to dream of a brighter future for us, a life beyond high school and Emma’s petty bullshit.

_Little octopus like babies tumbling at my feet, slug like kids running in circles, a more human child with tentacles for legs in my arms as I smiled at Tim, wrapped in his loving embrace…_

“We’re better than them. You’ll see.” I said.

Tim grumbled beneath me, mollified for now but still not satisfied.

“O _kay._ I’ll leave them be. You’re right, Taylor. Oh! See, this just shows how smart you really are. Super duper smart.” Tim extolled, hugging me to him.

I giggled at that, enjoying the hug. I was always amazed at how highly Tim thought of me. I’d never considered myself smart, but Tim told me I was anyway, time and time time again. Hmm. How to reward him for being such a good boyfriend? Well, I _was_ naked…

Thrusting my chest out again, I smooshed my boobs against Tim, rubbing them about to drag my nipples over his skin. I loved having breasts worth the name, okay I could probably fill an A cup, possibly a B. But still! Boobs! And Tim loved them too if the way he always stared and touched them was anything to go buy. Which was a _lot_ as I loved having them played with. My nipples were _super_ sensitive; I could actually cum just from having them played with now.

Tim responded well to my reward, growing two tentacles to wrap around my breasts. He squeezed them, tentacles rippling in a rhythmic pattern that felt really nice.

Settling myself down, I grinned in satisfaction. One boyfriend successfully pleaased.

“Thanks, Tim. You’re the best. I love you.” I sighed, luxuriating in comfort. I loved this, being petted and hugged and fondled. Turns out that had been the word I’d always wanted, fondled, not molested. Molesting hurt, it wasn’t fun _or_ exciting.

Argh! Not thinking about it. Thankfully Tim was an amazing distraction.

“I love you, too. I love you _so_ much.” Tim crooned, trailing kisses down my back.

I giggled. It tickled, okay?

“Ah, but I love you more.” I replied, smiling in happiness.

Tentacles slither across my legs, constantly moving to touch ever more of me.

“Nope. I love you _most.”_ Tim declared proudly.

Closing my eyes behind my glasses, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much. It was a constant battle we waged, each trying to get to ‘I love you most’ first. Sometimes I won, more often Tim did. I just liked hearing him say it, okay? I loved him so much and hearing him fight to prove his love for me… It made my heart feel like it was overflowing with joy.

I snorted in amusement.

“That’s because I’m _naked.”_ I replied.

Tim laughed, licking along my ribs as he enjoyed touching my naked body.

“Not _just_ because of that. Though I do love it. Thanks for taking your clothes off, Taylor. It’s just so much nicer not having your clothes in the way. Your smell, your taste, I can, er, it’s just so much _better_ without your clothes on. Like, um, like you’re even _more_ here. I just… I like touching you, Taylor. I never want to let you go.” Tim said, tentacles tightening around me possessively.

I shuddered in want. That… That was _hot._ To hear how much Tim liked me, how much he enjoyed my body, how much I meant to him that he wanted to hold me forever? That he _wanted_ me forever?

“You’ll never have to. I’m yours, Tim. Now and always. I love you.” I sighed dreamily, imagining our perfect future together. I didn’t know exactly how it would turn out, only that it would be great. We’d be in love, have lots of children, and have even _more_ sex.

Tim shrugged, his body bouncing beneath me.

“I kind of meant that literally. As in, never let you out of my tentacles. But I know you need to use the bathroom, go to school, see your dad, and stuff. It’s just… Thanks for humoring me by letting me have more skin contact.” Tim said, tentacles glowing blue with happiness.

Reaching out I hugged Tim, my arms pressing into his soft warm bulk.

“Of course I’d get naked for you, Tim. We agreed, remember? _I’ll_ do my best to stop wearing clothes around you unless they’re fun. _You_ keep me so warm I don’t need them. Besides, it’s not like being naked with you is some great hardship or anything. It makes tempting you into fucking me _so_ much easier.” I replied cheekily, wiggling my butt to emphasize my point.

**_Whap!_ **

_“Heeeey.”_ I whined, wiggling my butt again despite my stinging cheek.

Tim massaged my butt, focusing on the side he’d slapped.

“If you wave it at me, I’m going to spank it. Besides, I can _smell_ how wet it makes you.” Tim replied.

I bit my lip, doing my best to look guilty and probably failing. It was true, after all. Getting my ass spanked by Tim, for some reason just a few hits had gotten me dripping wet yesterday. With Dad out most of Sunday, the two of us had taken the time to experiment a little more. It had been fun and we’d both learned a little more about each other.

For example, apparently, a little pain got me _terribly_ horny.

I wiggled my butt again. Sadly, Tim resisted temptation this time.

“Nuh, uh. Not this time, Tay-Tay. Your dad’s due home soon, we, um, we don’t have time.” Tim said sadly, still rubbing my ass. Heh, guess he really _was_ regretful of our time constraints.

It didn’t stop me being disappointed though.

_“Fine._ Later though, I could really use the stress relief. Thanks for cuddling with me though, and helping me with dinner _and_ my math homework.” I said, gesturing to Dad’s workbench where I’d left my pens and math books.

Tim glowed blue again, happy to have helped me.

“You’re welcome, Taylor. Thank you for asking me. It’s, er, nice just spending time with you.” Tim said, a faint blush spreading along his tentacles.

So cute!

_“Awww, Tim~._ You’re welcome. I really enjoy spending time with you too. And since we’ve done all of my homework already, how about we read a bit after dinner while we wait for Dad to go to bed?” I said, planning a nice evening with my boyfriend.

Tim squeezed my butt appreciatively.

“Sure thing. Er, speaking of books. I’ve almost run out again, do you think you could, um…” Tim trailed off as a noise caught both our attention.

The deep rumble and stuttering stop of Dad’s old truck grabbed both our attentions.

“A little early. Traffic must have been light.” I commented.

Without prompting or any necessary words Tim gently picked me up and lowered me to the ground. I grabbed my shirt and hoodie from the boxes Tim had laid them out on, pulling the already combined clothes on over my head.

“Thank you.” I whispered as Tim handed me my skirt.

He placed a kiss on my cheek with one tentacle, while more were already gathering my stockings and shoes.

“You’re welcome.” Tim whispered back, the sound of a car door slamming shut making us both hurry.

With my most of clothes back on I gave Tim a lewd smirk. I didn’t have much time left, but this would be worth it.

Shooting Tim a wink I lifted up my skirt, flashing him with my naked pussy. Grabbing today’s panties from where I’d left them on the boxes, I quickly wiped the scrunched-up cotton across my pussy lips before raising them to my lips. Planting a quick kiss on the freshly damp and musky cotton I tossed them at Tim.

“Enjoy.” I whispered with a perverted smile.

Tim’s quiet ‘thank you!’ followed me as I raced up the stairs. I could already hear the key in the lock, but I should still _just_ make it.

Quietly closing the basement door behind me as I stepped into the foyer, I grinned in satisfaction as I saw the front door just starting to open. I’d made it, if only just. Perfectly timed, rather. That’s what granddad would have said anyway.

As the door opened fully my dad stepped inside. He caught sight of me almost instantly, kind of hard not to really, considering I was standing right in front of him. Still, the way his face lit up when he saw me and dropped his briefcase to open his arms...

I raced up to him, wrapping my arms around him as I crouched a little so I could bury my head under his chin. Dad hugged me back, resting his chin atop my head.

“Hello, Taylor. Good to see you too.” Dad said, sounding tired but happy.

From his shirt, I mumbled back to him.

“Good to see you, too. Welcome home.” I said, enjoying the hug.

What? Just because Tim’s hugs were the absolute best didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy other hugs. Besides, having Dad like this, so warm and alive after so long? It was great. Sure, it had taken me initiating things to get him back on track, for me to go hug him rather than him comfort me… But progress was progress. Seeing Dad smile and look happy made it worth it.

Above me, Dad sniffed. Then again, even louder.

“Oh, what’s that I can smell cooking?” He asked, releasing me.

I gave him one last squeeze before I also let go, stepping back to smile at him.

“Dinner. I made goulash when I got home from school. I still need to put the spinach on in about ten minutes, and it should all be ready in twenty?” I replied, feeling good about myself.

It was nice, rewarding. Cooking and seeing the way Dad’s face lit up when he came home… It made me feel good. Sure, I wasn’t the greatest cook, but then, neither was Dad. Mom had been the real cook in our family, but we made do. Getting Tim’s help to prepare everything was nice too. After all, more time with my boyfriend was never to be overlooked. Sure it meant less time for other things, and yes, Tim still couldn’t eat it, and okay, I really would have preferred a nice big helping of cum…

But getting to see my dad smile, see his face light up when he got home, that made it worth it.

“Well, it smells fantastic. Also, spinach isn’t broccoli. Five minutes in the pot should be fine, two if you’ve already got the water boiling. I’ll go put my things away and set the table. Thank you for cooking, Taylor. I’ll cook tomorrow, okay? I’ll pick up some fresh fish from the market.” Dad said, picking up his briefcase again.

Nodding, I shooed him up the stairs.

“Sure. But nothing smelly, you remember last time!” I chastised.

Dad chuckled, one hand grabbing the bannister as he began to climb.

“Sure, sure. No haddock. I’ll get us some cod.” He replied, still laughing.

Dads. _Honestly._

Still, seeing him so happy and more full-of-life than he had been for _years…_

Well, I wouldn’t mind eating more smelly fish just to hear him laugh like that. Being happy, being a family again… It was good.

Shaking my head fondly, I turned and made my way to the kitchen to finish preparing the spinach I’d neglected earlier. I’d skipped cutting it up in favor of starting my math so I could have more cuddle time with Tim.

As Dad went upstairs, I started planning how to tell him about getting after-school detention. He’d be disappointed in me and I hadn’t told him about the bullying to use that to deflect with. I suppose I could always just lie like Madison had, tell dad the explanation I’d tried to use on Mr. Quinlan and how I didn’t know what had happened to my gear with Mr. Jones. Mrs. Green’s detention would be a _little_ harder to explain, but I was sure I could manage.

Also, I was debating broaching the topic of dropping out with Dad. It… worried me. How bad school was, what everyone could get away with. I know high school didn’t last forever and that I was nearly half-way through already. However, I’d still have to see, work with, and live alongside all the same kinds of people who saw what was happening to me, Kathy, and so many others and then did _nothing._

Even if I would see them though, it didn’t mean I had to like it. If Tim joined the Protectorate maybe I could just be a full-time wife and mom? Just spend all day looking after our kids before Tim came home and I took care of his needs too. I… kind of liked that idea actually, just wandering around in an apron and panties, teaching our children, then snuggling down for the night with Tim.

That would be in a couple of years though. For now, I needed an education and I didn’t want to stay at Winslow anymore. Maybe I could just drop out as Tim suggested? Quit school to pursue a… GED? I _think_ that’s what it’s called? Regardless, I know Mom would have been disappointed if I dropped out and that it would be hard to explain to Dad _why_ I wanted to homeschool myself now. But I didn’t _need_ to go to school to get an education. Tim was pretty good at Math and could teach me while I taught him English. Sure, it would cost a lot, I still needed to complete Chemistry before I could be done with my science education so he’d need to buy me a chemistry set _and_ I’d need Dad to buy a new computer if I wanted to continue with computers or do any online learning _and_ we’d need to pay for a better internet connection... And we probably couldn’t afford _any_ of that.

Argh! Enough depressing thoughts! I’d think about that at school where I couldn’t avoid it. Plan for the inevitable then; not here, not now. Home was for Tim and Dad and the _good_ things in my life. So, for now, I’d ignore school and its issues and focus on the other two problems I had.

As I started to chop up the spinach leaves I pondered on my two home problems.

One: how was I ever actually going to introduce Dad to Tim? I wanted to have kids with him one day, if it was possible. I’d never _heard_ of a Case 53 having kids and couldn’t find anything about it online. Still, I at least wanted to try and if we couldn’t I at least wanted to get married and then we could adopt. But that would require telling Dad, if for no other reason than to invite him to the wedding. And telling Dad about Tim would be… Let’s go with _difficult._

Two, and much more pressing: I was currently going commando. I’d left my panties with Tim to hold and smell to help comfort him, but that meant I was _naked_ beneath my skirt. So when I sat down, if I wasn’t careful, and someone looked under the table, they’d be able to see my naked pussy! And just the idea of that had me dripping wet! I could _feel_ my arousal trickling down my thighs. Would I end up sitting in a puddle, an outline of my damp pussy left on the seat? Just thinking about it was making me even _wetter!_

This… was going to be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

It was over. _Finally._

After school detention was the _worst._ School was bad enough normally, but not getting to leave until 3.45?

“Fucking hell. This shit sucks ass.”

I grimaced, shooting an annoyed glare at the boy walking down the steps in front of me. Sure he was right, but did he have to be so _crass_ about it?

“Yeah, least it’s over though, ya know?”

That was the second boy. They were two of the other four people I’d shared detention with. The first guy was as tall as he was skinny with a massive blond afro that made him look like a dandelion. The second was another blond boy, shorter than me and a little pudgy, like how I used to be before I met Tim and started exercising. They’d both seemed nice enough when we’d been picking up rubbish. Mr. Dandelion had gotten detention for picking a song with swear words for music class while his friend had sworn at the teacher about it. They’d both been nicer than that Asian girl in detention or that obnoxious little freshman. That boy hadn’t stopped _talking_ no matter how many times the teacher told him to be quiet.

Still, we were free to go now, our hour of picking up rubbish finished.

Walking past the two boys as they kept chatting at the bottom of Winslow’s front steps I made my way across the parking lot. All the buses and parents were long gone, even most of the teacher’s cars weren’t there anymore. Those boys were right, this really _did_ suck; now I’d have to catch a public bus instead of a school one and I’d be home even _later._ What a pain.

Scowling I hoisted my bag further up my back, slipping my arm through the other strap. It was a little over two blocks to the nearest bus stop that had a route that went close to my house and if I had to walk all that way I was definitely going to want both straps. I hated backaches, even if it gave me an excuse to ask Tim for a massage. Whatever, I’d ask for one anyway; Tim almost literally leapt at any excuse to touch me.

Yeah. _Yeah._ I could really do with a back rub.

What? Even before the absolute _chore_ that was picking up rubbish for an hour I’d had a _super_ stressful day. Just to rub in the success of her revenge in Emma had taken every opportunity she could to run into me today and _gloat._ Between every class, at lunchtime before I could hide, hell, even _after_ school when I was on my way to detention. She had just stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop every time and look up to see her self-satisfied smirk. Like the cat-that-ate-the-canary, she looked _far_ too pleased with herself for getting me into after school detention. Honestly, it had me worried there was _more_ to whatever she was planning; the way Sophia had brandished a roll of duct tape at me and sneered after gym had _not_ helped that fear in the _slightest._

Whatever, I guess I’d find out what had them so happy tomorrow when I inevitably had to clean up the mess.

Grey clouds swirled overhead promising more rain or maybe snow. It was almost December, even if it didn’t feel _that_ cold. Brockton Bay was just like that, though it felt unseasonably warm even still. Well, at least _I_ felt warm; everyone _else_ was still bundled up. A few girls kept giving me side-eyes at school for my short skirt and stockings. So what if you could see a little thigh? Tim liked it, he said my new stockings looked sexy, and that’s what mattered to me. The black-thigh highs went well with my old and too small dark red skirt, since it came only a third-down my thigh. My black hoodie even matched somewhat, giving me a sort of punk or goth look thanks to my worn black canvas shoes. All together I looked… good, actually. ‘ _Hot’,_ Tim had said. So who cared what vapid air-heads like Madison thought? Them _and_ their stupid winter cloaks. I liked my skirt, so did Tim, and that’s all that mattered.

On a different note, I was pleased it was dry now, last week’s storm having passed. I liked the less crowded halls and being able to hide in the third-floor bathroom again. The other students had been keen to get outside despite the puddles still on the ground; the city's aquifer and poorly maintained storm-water not helping anything. There were even puddles still here on the footpath and the odd bit of flooding from blocked storm-water drains.

That was one positive, right? Another being that detention was over and I was going home. I should be happy, and I was! I was happy I’d get to see Tim and get a full-body hug. But...

I couldn’t help feeling just a little _sour._ It wasn’t _fair._ Emma, Madison, and Sophia; _they_ had been the ones to break the rules, but _I_ was the one who got in trouble. Julia copied my work and handed it to Emma who lied to the teacher, Sophia knocked me down while Madison planted her calculator, and then Sophia stole my stuff straight out of my locker! But did they get in trouble? _Nooooo._ It was me, because of-fucking- _course_ it was. Stupid bullies, stupid school, stupid teachers. Maybe I really should just drop out and homeschool myself? I mean, how hard could it be? It couldn’t be any harder than attending Winslow, that’s for sure.

Forcing my thoughts off that topic, I tried to think of something happier. The idea of being home-schooled, of never having to go to school again? Where I could spend every day with Tim and teach myself instead of dealing with utter _bitches_ like Mrs. Green or assholes like Quinlan? Ugh, _happier_ thoughts.

Tim. Think of Tim and spending every day with him.

_Warm wriggling tentacles curling about my thighs..._

A smile spread across my face. Tim, my boyfriend, my _best_ friend. He was so good to me. Soon I’d be home and he’d make me feel better. Hugs, kisses, and head-pats. He melted stress like butter in the summer sun and made me happier than I’d thought _possible._

And the idea of being able to spend every single day with him? Of never having to leave him and let him feel lonely again? Well, it was hard not to start skipping. Sure, my bag would bounce painfully if I did and I’d risk my skirt flicking up and flashing my panties at someone. Honestly, that last one wasn’t _too_ much of a downside. All well, still not worth it.

A car passed me as I was walking. That was hardly exceptional and nor was the car itself. Just another red four-door, though this one did have two black racing stripes and tinted windows so dark you couldn’t see through them. Were those even legal? Whatever, it wasn’t even out of the ordinary for the car to pull in and stop just up the road from me. There were houses on both sides up the street here and I’m sure plenty of people must have lived in them and parked on the street all the time. But there was just something, some gut _feeling_ that put me on edge.

So as the car doors opened I slowed and stopped, watching four men climb out.

I think I recognized them? They looked familiar, yeah, I’d seen them around school before. Four seniors who I was pretty sure were on the football team or something, I recalled seeing at least two of them up the front at assembly before getting prizes.

Then the one who had been driving called out to me, raising his arm in greeting.

“Taylor! So good to see you, and right where your friend said you’d be. How you doin’?” The driver asked, smiling at me.

As the four of them approached me I started to feel a little nervous, backing up a couple of steps. Friend? What friend? I only had one friend and there’s no way they could have talked to Tim. So… who… Emma. Oh, fuck, what had she done _now?_

I backed up another step as the four of them reached me. They were _huge,_ even taller than me and _definitely_ heavier. The one who had spoken, the boy in the middle who had been driving, I recognized him now. He was on the football team, the… I wanted to say receiver? Something like that. He was the captain or vice-captain or something like that. I recognized the black boy as also being on the team, and judging by their sizes, I guessed his other two friends also were.

The driver had blue eyes beneath short tousled brown hair. His face was… sharp, for want of a better term. Angular maybe? I suppose he looked nice, with his tan skin and day-old stubble and lean muscles. But his shit-eating grin kind of ruined any attractiveness he might have had. Dressed in a letterman jacket with blue jeans he gave me a distinctly ‘jock’ vibe that had me on edge.

Next to him was the huge black boy I’d also recognized, curly black hair cropped close to his head. A pair of wire-framed glasses sat on a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times. He was also dressed in a letterman and jeans… Actually, they all were, now I looked. Just wearing different shades of faded blue and one with black.

The other two were almost polar opposites. One was pale with short blond hair, blue eyes, and bulging muscles; an ACDC shirt visible through his unzipped jacket and a little taller than me. The other was so tanned he looked Mexican… Hawaiian maybe? A lot of people had fled the Pacific islands after Leviathan sank Kyushu, including Hawaii. Anyway, he had long black hair curling about his chin with big dark eyes and was maybe an inch taller than me.

Apparently, I’d been quiet for too long though, just staring, as the driver spoke up again.

“So, I’m glad I tracked you down. Your friend told us about you, and she’s right, you’re just my kind of girl. She even gave me that note you wrote, which was very sweet of you. You seem like a fun person. What do you say, want to come for a drive with me?” The driver asked, shooting two finger guns at me.

What? No, seriously, what?

I frowned at him, edging away from one of the other boys as they circled around me

“Sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. Whatever Emma told you, it was a lie. I mean, I don't even know your name.” I replied uncomfortably, grabbing my elbow self consciously.

Before the driver could reply the black boy cut in, his voice a deep rumble.

“Holy shit, dude! She really is your fucking type! Look how fucking cute-shy that shit is! Holding her own elbow. Ha! Fucking _gold.”_ The boy guwaffed, leaning out to elbow the driver in the side.

“Shut up, Xander.” The driver said, slugging his friend in the shoulder. Turning back to me he smiled again, though his friendliness looked a lot more false. “Look, Taylor, seems we got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Mike, and these are my friends. This dumb-ass is Xander.”

He jerked his thumb at the black-boy who raised his hand lazily.

“Pleased to meet you.” Xander rumbled.

Mike pointed to the blond boy who had crept around so he was almost behind me now, making me nervous.

“That’s Ben.” Mike said.

I nervously looked at the big guy in the ACDC shirt.

“‘Sup.” Ben said, winking at me.

Before Mike could say anything the Hawaiian boy piped up.

“I’m Andrew, not Andy or any of that shit. Also, you’ve got a great ass. You work out?” Andrew asked, staring at my butt.

I scowled, though it did nothing to hide the way my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The fucking nerve! Sure I had a nice ass now, and yeah, I’d worked hard for it doing squats. While having them look was nice and validation of my effort, it belonged to _Tim._ It was for him to compliment, no one else!

Nervously I smoothed down my skirt, making sure it covered me. While it was one thing to fantasize about flashing strangers it was totally different to have four guys standing around staring at me like a piece of meat. I didn’t like it one bit.

I didn’t bother to answer Andrew, still staring at Mike as he seemed to be the leader. I wasn’t sure what they wanted, but whatever it was, I wanted no part of it.

“So, Mike was it? What do you guys want? Shouldn’t you be training or something?” I said nervously while shifting from foot to foot.

Mike shook his head, giving me another shit-eating grin.

“Nah, babe. We just finished pumping iron, now we’re off to get some milkshakes down at the Boardwalk. You should come with us, get a drink. You’d look pretty amazing with cream dripping off your chin. Come on, we’ll show you a good time.” Mike said, sounding insufferably smug and full of himself.

Okay, ewww. ‘Cream dripping off my chin’? The fuck!?

I gave him a disgusted look, lip curling, but before I could tell this jock to piss off, Andrew cut in again.

“Yeah, come with us. It’ll be fun.” The tan boy leered, running his tongue across his teeth.

I shied away from him, repulsed. I didn’t want anything to do with these boys. I just wanted to go home.

“No, thank you. I’m just going to go home. I need to catch my bus.” I deferred, stepping backwards again.

They all followed, stepping forwards, moving to surround me. I was getting a little scared now, having so many large guys so close and focusing on me was intimidating. I wanted Tim, he’d protect me.

This time it was the black boy, Xander, who spoke.

“Come on, babe. Come have some fun. You don’t want to be no Debbie Downer, do you?” Xander called. I noticed he was holding a roll of duct tape in one hand, tapping it against the other.

Disturbed, I hunched in on myself, shoulders curling as my eyes darted about.

“N-No, thanks. I’ll just be going now.” I said, stepping sideways a little so I could walk past Mike.

Mike stepped to the side also, mirroring me. He also moved forward as he did so, invading my personal space.

“Hey, now, don’t be like that. Come on, babe, let’s get to know each other a bit better. You wrote me this note, and I know you’re just shy and all, but come on. Live a little, babe.” Mike said, digging in his jacket pocket for a moment.

A moment later he pulled his hand out of his with a grunt of triumph. Then he thrust his hand at me, making me flinch.

He just held his hand out, giving me this weird off-putting smile.

Slowly, carefully, I took the note from his hand.

> _♥ To Mike ♥_
> 
> _I♥m not sure if you know who I am, but my names Taylor Hebert. I’m a sophomore in class 2F. And I know you probably get loads of letters like this but if I don’t write it down I’ll always regret it._
> 
> _I’ve begun liking you. I really really started liking you. You’re so hot and are really cool I get this warm feeling every time I see you. When I sleep at night all I dream about is you. I dream about you would wrapping your arms around me and kissing me with your sweet lips. But I’m just to shy to come up to you and confess! So I♥m writing this letter so I can say it. Let me be your one. Let me be yours._
> 
> _Sorry but I♥m super shy so please excuse me if I find it hard to reply. I really want to date you I just find it hard to say yes when people are watching._
> 
> _XOX_
> 
> _Taylor ♥_

My eye twitched, fingers crushing the edges of the letter as I stared at it. I didn’t write this, it didn’t look anything like my hand-writing either. Mom had drilled me as a kid until I could write in neat cursive. Whoever wrote this printed each letter. It was still neat writing, but nothing like mine.

However, I did know someone who wrote like that.

_Emma._

That _bitch._ She’d written some fake confession to this guy so he’d harass me, then made sure I’d be alone somewhere by getting me into after-school detention, then let him know where I’d be. It was a pretty clever plan, honestly. Certainly more thought out than most of Emma’s stunts, but by no means her most elaborate or cruel. The worst was probably the time she got a guy to ask me out nicely so I said ‘yes’ only to have him show up an hour later to go to a different movie with Emma on his arm.

Well fuck that. I had my own man. A real man, who was big and strong and sexy. Tim was the perfect boyfriend; kind, respectful, smart, handsome, and able to fuck me into a drooling mess. I didn’t need or want anybody else, especially not some two-bit jock more interested in getting into my panties than me as a person.

Taking a deep breath I recentered myself.

Okay, I could _deal_ with this. I’d just explain that it was a misunderstanding and they’d back off, hopefully without spreading any more rumors about me too. I got enough of that from Emma, _thank you._

I took another deep breath and grimaced. Fuck, when did they get so close? It was _scary._

Shoving the letter in the front pocket of my hoodie I looked up at Mike as he loomed over me. Too close!

Taking a small step back, he followed.

I swallowed, sweat starting to break out on my forehead despite the chill. This… This wasn’t right. Something was really wrong here.

“Um, look, Mike. I’m sorry you’ve been misled, but I didn’t write that letter. I don’t want to date you and I’m not getting in your car or going anywhere with you.” I said as firmly as I could.

The black boy tilted his head back as he laughed.

“Hahaha! _Whrrrr! Boom!_ Shot down like a flight from Switzerland.” Xander said, making a crashing motion with his hand and accompanying sound effects.

Mike just rolled his eyes, jabbing an elbow at Xander, but he couldn’t quite reach.

“Shut up, Xander. And you, what, are you chickening out now like some frigid bitch? Not cool, not cool at all. Come on babe, just get in the car.” Mike said, looking put-out at my refusal.

When I just stepped backwards again he got annoyed, reaching out to grab me.

I slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

“Don’t touch me.” I hissed, glaring at him.

That made them all pause for a moment, staring at me in confusion. Then recognition dawned across the face of the blond with balloon muscles beside me.

“Hey, it’s you! The hot witch from the costume shop. Bro, if you were wanting to get into Mike’s pants so bad you should have come to the party I was telling you about. Then me and Mike could have had a girl each instead of having to share Sarah.” He said, chuckling as he edged further behind me.

Okay, first of all, _ewww._ Second, what the fuck!? He just openly admitted to having a threesome with some girl? Didn’t he respect her? That wasn’t the kind of thing you just told people, was it? Not if she wasn’t there at least. Third, there was something… _dark_ about his expression. Actually, there was something sinister about _all_ their expressions now as he and the other boys grinned at each other and snickered.

With the way they’d been talking and telling me to come ‘have a good time’ I now understood exactly what they were wanting and I wanted _no_ part of it. I had a boyfriend who I loved and I was his, and his alone. These guys could all take a running jump off the pier before I’d ever have sex with them. Them _and_ their tiny dicks.

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly. Why was I shaking? This was scary. I… I wanted Tim. Why did he have to hide away? I know why, but… I still wanted him here.

“Look, Mike? I told you, _I_ didn’t write you that letter. _Emma Barnes_ did so that you’d come here and get offended when I didn’t know what you were talking about. So, if we could all just go our separate ways, that would be… nice?” I finished weakly, feeling afraid as Mike’s face… I’m not sure how to describe it. Twisted? The darkness I’d sensed before seemed to fill his face now, making him look ugly.

I swallowed nervously as he just kept leaning closer to me. My heart was racing and palms sweaty. They… They wouldn’t hurt me, would they? Would they? I’m sure it was just my paranoia, but… There _was_ that rumor going around school that one of the cheerleaders had been raped at a party on Halloween. I hadn’t given it much credence, considering what the rumor mill said about me, but with Mike looming over me like this while I was surrounded by his friends...

I… I just wanted to go home. Please, I didn’t like this.

Mike snorted, smirking down at me.

“Whatever, who cares if you wrote it or not? Look, babe. Just get in the car. I’ll show you a good time, how to have some fun. I heard you’ve never had a boyfriend, never even kissed a guy. Don’t you want your first kiss to be with someone as hot as me? Come on babe, come with me.” Mike said, lifting up his hand to cup my face.

Just as his hand touched my cheek I grabbed his wrist, just like I had Emma’s a week ago.

_“Don’t._ Touch me.” I growled, eyes narrowed to slits as I glared.

To my surprise, he just smirked at me.

“Feisty!” He said.

Then he kissed me!

I pull away and step back, but he grabbed my hair with his free hand. It hurt!

I let go of his hand to shove him away, putting both hands on his chest and pushing with all my might. Somehow I overpower him, sending us both tumbling backwards.

I shrieked as he yanked out a chunk of my hair though, a handful still clutched in his grip.

As Miked regained his footing he leered at me, all the other boys crowding closer.

“There we go. You liked that, didn’t you, you little slut.” Mike mocked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck you! Get _away_ from me, help!” I shouted, eyes wide, heart racing.

Tim, save me!

Andrew snorted, rolling his eyes at me.

“Guess that red-headed chic was right. She really _is_ too much of a frigid cunt to know how to have fun. How about we just hurry this shit up and stop playing around with her? I just want to see her tits already.” Andrew said menacingly.

Mike stepped towards me again, casually dropping my hair on the ground. I turned to try and run, only to get pushed towards him by Ben who’d moved behind me. As I bumped into his chest, he wrapped both arms around me, leering down at me as he trapped me against his chest.

“Just relax and it won’t hurt too bad. After a few rounds, you’ll be begging for more, I promise.” Mike said, his smile soul searingly _evil._

I struggled in his grip, desperate to get away. I was so _scared._ I… I knew what they were going to try and _do._ No, please, only _Tim_ was allowed to do that with me. He’d said so, said I was his. They… They couldn’t! _Please!_ No. I would _not_ allow it. Never. I belonged to Tim, and Tim alone. I’d rather _die_ than let them defile me.

Mike tightened his grip forcing the air from my lungs as he crushed me against him. Struggling to draw in fresh air, I looked up into those evil blue eyes, saw his evil desire staging back at me...

And spat in his face.

As Mike flinched I reached up and managed to grab both of his elbows to use as a grip.

“Fuck you.” I snarled and kneed him in the balls.

Or at least, that was the plan. Mike must have anticipated it though as he twisted to the side and I ended up just hitting his thigh. It’d bruise but it wasn’t the agony I’d wanted to inflict on this monster.

It served its purpose though.

With a grunt Mike released me, stumbling for a moment as his leg threatened to collapse. Not wasting an instant I pushed him back, knocking him to the ground. As he fell I jumped, landing on the other side of his legs, already breaking into a run.

Behind me, as my feet started to speed across the ground, I heard Mike shout from where he was lying on the ground.

**_“Get her!”_ **

It was barely a second after I’d started running and already I could hear the pounding of feet on pavement as the four boys began to chase me.

I panicked. My heart was in my throat making it hard to breathe, hard to run. My bag banged against my back as I gasped, choking on my fear. I didn’t let it stop me, feet pounding the pavement as I _ran._

I could hear them gaining on me but I didn’t dare look back. I could _hear_ the thumping of their feet getting closer. I know I hadn’t had the biggest of head starts but it felt like they were already breathing down my neck!

A puddle splashed me as I stepped in it but I was too scared to care, too desperate to get away. I… I had, had to… Had to get away. Had to get home. Had to get to Tim. I was running the wrong way to go back to school so my only choice was to try and make it to Tim. He’d protect me. He would! He’d tear them limb from limb! But until I got there...

Please, somebody, anybody…

“Help me! **Rape, _rape!”_** I screamed, tears blurring my vision as I ran.

But nobody cared. No one shouted or came running. No one helped me.

Stupid, _stupid._ You don’t shout ‘rape’.

The boys whooped as they chased me, shouting abuse as they ran me down.

“Come back here!”  
“Save your energy, bitch, you’ll need it!”  
“Hot damn! Look at those legs!”  
“Dibs on her ass!”

My bag banged me again, making me gasp. It was slowing me down!

Doing my best not to slow down I twisted my shoulders, clawing at my bag straps. After a few desperate movements they came off and began to slide down my arms. Terrified, I threw it off, dropping my bag behind me so I could run _faster._

I heard cursing behind me. I didn’t dare look back, but I hoped one of them had tripped over my bag.

I kept running, but I could still hear them gaining on me. I needed to go _faster._

My feet were hurting, my toes getting crushed inside my shoes. They were comfortable to wear around but the cheap beaten up canvas was useless for running. Luckily they weren’t my ankle-high pair nor were they done up very well. Some quick footwork let me stand on the heels and with a few hoping jumps I kicked them aside, now running in nothing but my stockings. It was cold and the concrete hurt, but none of that _mattered_ as now I could now run even _faster._

Faster, please, I had to go _faster!_ They were still gaining on me and if they caught me…

I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as I ran. I was scared. I wanted to go home. Tim, _save me!_

My breathing was ragged but still I sucked in a deep breath as I kept running.

_“Help! **Fire,**_ **_FIRE!!”_** I screamed.

But nobody came.

I ran. I ran so hard I got _stitch_ and my legs were _burning_ and everything _hurt_ but I didn’t dare slow down. I was close, so close. Just a few more hundred feet and I’d be at the corner. There’d be people at the bus stop, surely. They’d see me and help and everything would be—

“Gotcha, bitch!”

Something hit my ankle, I tripped, and the world spun; the ground rushing up to meet me.

**Crack. _Pain._**

Stars exploded across my vision and the edges darkened while my glasses went flying. My chin throbbed, _agony_ pulsing from where I’d smashed it into the ground. The salty tang of blood filled my mouth and I wretched, spitting out bloody phlegm.

Before I could regain my bearings two sets of hands grabbed my arms and hauled me back to my feet. The world spun around me in a black-edged techni-clolor blur, wobbling and refusing to stay still. Fear roiled in my gut and I vomited.

“Urk! _Disgusting.”_ Someone spat.

**Wham. _Pain._**

The world lurched sideways as someone smashed their fist into my face.

“Fucking bitch, you almost _puked_ on me!”  
“Never mind that. Get her back to the car.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You remember the condoms? I don’t want to have to stop at no store this time.”  
“Of course, who do you take me for? This ain’t gonna be like with Vanessa. Besides, the black chick even gave me some extra.”  
“Fuck yeah, virgin puss _say!”  
_ “I’ve got that first, dip-shit.”  
“Yeah, and I already called dibs on her ass!”  
“Eh, you can have it. I don’t want shit on my dick.”  
“Guys, aren’t we forgetting what’s really important here? It’s almost Thanksgiving! So let’s be thankful for this sweet girl offering herself to us.”  
“Ha! Well then. Thank you, Lord, for this virgin pussy.”

I reeled, woozy and terrified as they dragged me along; stumbling, barely keeping my feet as I was pulled backwards. I cringed, shying away and feeling awful. I struggled not to wretch as blood and bile-filled my mouth and guilt crawled inside me. They were _pawing_ at me, running their hands all over me. One flipped up my skirt to slap my ass. It hurt. Another wrenched up my chin, before slapping my face. It hurt! Another shoved his hand down my shirt and hoodie, tearing it and making me trip, only the grip on my arms keeping me upright. _It hurt!_ He grabbed my breast, kneading it roughly and making me whimper. **_It hurt!_**

“Holy shit! She’s hiding some actual tits under here!”  
“I told you, didn’t I? Saw ‘em in gym class. Not big enough to fuck but they’ll be fun to watch.”  
“Big titty goth girl! One with a sweet ass too!”  
“Eh, goth? She doesn’t wear makeup.”  
“That black-eye you gave her will look goth enough.”  
“Haha! Brutal.”  
“I wonder what her pussy’s like?”  
“Stop grabbing at her dumbass and help.”  
“Come on, get her in the car. Quick, before someone sees.”

A terrible premonition gripped me. If I let them get me into that car, that was it. They would… They planned to… They were going to…

_Rape me._

They would take what should only be given. Hurt me and try to ruin me. Abuse me for their own sick power trip.

Another thought slithered through my head.

They would fuck me, take what belonged only to Tim.

To hell with _that!_

A hand released my arm and grabbed my hair, trying to force my head down.

I let them, lowered my head…

Then twisted sideways and jerked up.

“Fuck!” The boy slurred, hot blood dripping onto my head.

Jerking my arm from his grip I then _slammed_ my elbow into his gut.

“Oof!”

I was so scared. I couldn’t see what was happening, the world too blurry as my head was spinning and glasses missing. But thoughts of Tim lent me strength, let me see through my terror and practically _feel_ the way the second boy was beginning to react, one hand releasing my arm barely a second after I’d dealt with his friend.

Jerking my other elbow back I missed because of his grip still on it. That was fine; I just needed the extra space. Hauling my arm back I _slugged_ the pale blur where its face should be as hard as I could.

Say what you want about Dad, but he’d taught me how to throw a _mean_ punch.

Even as blood sprayed in a crimson arc, I didn’t stop. Grabbing the guy's head with one hand and his shoulder with the other, I pulled down, _smashing_ his face into the top of the door with a satisfying **crunch.**

“Shit, Ben!”

I turned at the shout to find the shortest of the blurs racing towards me. I tried to dodge to the side, but stumbled as the world wobbled dangerously.

**Wham! _Pain!_**

“Oof!” I exhaled, pain radiating from my stomach as he punched me while I was disoriented. A second punch _smashed_ into my tit and it hurt so _badly_ that for a moment I thought I’d been stabbed.

_‘I love you.’_

Tim’s words echoed in my head as the boy punched again and they leant me strength to ignore the pain. Lashing out I grabbed his fist, my hand wrapping around his knuckles before he could connect. Snarling, I grabbed his arm with my other hand, grimacing as he kicked my thigh. Using all my strength I spun on my heel, yanking him off his feet and **_smashing_** him into the side of the car. I let go as he stumbled, only to seize him by the back of the head with one hand and the car with the other before I _smashed_ his head _through_ the car window.

**Crash!**

Glass shattered and the boy screamed, struggling in my grip as I pressed his neck down onto the broken shards.

**Wham! _Pain!_**

Black spots floated in my vision again as I stumbled back, pain splitting my head open. The last boy, Mike, had finally made it around the car. And judging by the dark blur approaching me, the first boy, Xander, was back in the fight.

“Look at what you did to Ben and Andy, you stupid bitch! _Fuck,_ I’m going to _rape you raw_ for this, you cunt!” Mike shouted, charging towards me.

Pain. Fear. Spinning. Sick. I staggered on my feet, barely able to stand after so many blows to the head. But I couldn’t afford to fall. Had… Had to fight back. Had to win. Couldn’t let them win. Would rape me. Would take what was Tim’s. Couldn’t… Couldn’t let them. Had to win. Win for Tim.

Gritting my teeth I fought through the pain. I had to stay in control, had to hold on just a little longer. Surely someone would come and help, right?

But as Mike bore down on me, and terror put my heart in a vice while tears streamed down my cheeks…

I wouldn’t let them rape me.

_I refused._

Ducking down as Mike punched, I pushed forward, _ramming_ my head into his stomach.

_“Uhh!”_ He wheezed, staggering backwards.

Seizing my chance I grabbed both his elbows and drove my knee home.

Mike tried to dodge again, but _this time_ I was ready.

_“AHHHHHH!!”_ Mike screamed, falling to the ground as he did his best to curl into a ball of pain.

“Psycho whore!”

**Wham! _Pain._**

I wheezed, spit flying from my mouth as I was punched in the back. I whirled around, dodging as Xander threw another wild haymaker. He lashed out again, this time aiming at my head. I ducked, slipping underneath and delivering a gut punch.

He coughed, but didn’t back off. Instead, he _slammed_ his elbow down onto my back, driving me to my knees.

“Cunt, you hit like a fucking truck. The fuck.” He spat, _literally_ spitting on me.

As he lifted a leg back to kick me, I pushed off, tackling his other leg and knocking him down.

“Bitch!” He called out as he smacked into the pavement.

We both scrambled back to our feet, but I was faster. Now it was my turn to reel my foot back and kick _him_ in the head. As he rose to his hands and knees I punted him square in the face. As he fell he rolled, trying to gain distance. I didn’t let him, chasing him and jumping.

_“AHHHHHHH!!”_ He screamed as I landed on him.

Twisting my foot I felt a vindictive smile reach my lips as his balls _squished_ beneath my heel. I was lucky, I’d been aiming for his stomach but this was _way_ better. Tim would be so proud when I told him what I’d done. The boy tried to grab my foot and protect himself but I stamped down with my other foot, smashing his stomach and forcing the air out of his lungs. He wheezed, struggling for air and cradling his crotch as I stepped up onto his chest. Then I _stamped_ on his face, ramming his skull into the cement so hard it _bounced._

My chest heaved fighting to get air into me with deep aching gasps as I watched Xander’s blurry form slump. He was out cold.

Heart still pounding, blood roaring in my ears as I trembled, I turned back to the other boys, seeing if any of them were still in the fight.

The closet blur, Mike, was still curled on his side, but he was swearing now instead of whimpering. That wouldn’t do. Not when I was still shaking, still sweating, still so _very_ scared. I had to make sure they couldn’t hurt me. It’s what Tim would have wanted.

Walking over to the downed boy I rolled him onto his back, one hand gripping his jacket collar as I knelt on him.

His blurry face looked up at me, and while I couldn’t see, I hoped that was fear on his face.

“What the fu—” He began.

**_Wham!_ **

I punched him in the face, again and again _and again._ I battered aside his hands as he tried to shield himself, letting go of his jacket to rain even _more_ blows down on him. I punched and punched and _punched,_ pummeling anything I could reach. Mike cursed and swore, but his bravado quickly crumbled as I beat him and he started to whimper and beg, pleading for me to stop.

“Please, ow! That hurts! Stop! Please stop! Mercy. _Merccccy.”_ He sobbed, doing his best to cover his face as he cowered.

“And would you have shown me mercy!? You were so keen to rape me a minute ago! ‘Rape me raw’, that’s what you said! Would you have stopped when I begged!? Would you have stopped when _I asked!?_ Fuck you! Fuck you!! _Fuck you!! **Fuck you!!”**_ I screamed driving down with blow after blow.

Something finally went _crunch,_ blood splattering all over his face as Mike squealed. He finally broke down then, blubbering incoherently.

My hands ached as I got up. Staggering to my feet I glared down at the broken boy, sobbing at my feet. I spat on him, a mixture of salty blood and bitter bile splattering his bloodied face.

“Fuck you.” I said one last time.

After turning away from that asshole I saw the first two boys were still roughly where I had left them. The small one, Andrew, he was the guy whose face I smashed through the window. He’d managed to sit himself up, leaning back against the car, hands clutching at his throat. He tried to raise them to block as I reached him, but couldn’t stop me as I kicked him in the head, bouncing his skull off the car door.

Ignoring Andrew’s rasping cries as he curled up into a ball on the sodden grass verge, I headed for the first boy, Ben. He’d managed to stagger back to his feet, but seemed disoriented as he was stumbling across the footpath while clutching his face… I think. It was hard to tell, the world was just a swirling blob of mishmashed color without my glasses.

Okay, so the black ring around my vision and colored lights weren’t helping either.

“Mike? That—” Ben began.

I cut him off with a punch to the face, putting all my strength into it. He practically spun on the spot before tumbling back to the ground with a _splash_ as he landed in a puddle.

“And stay down.” I spat.

Stumbling away, I woozily began to walk in the direction of home. I’d made them pay, hurt them for hurting me. They tried to take what was Tim’s and I’d hurt them for it.

But now that the fight was over I… I felt…

I sobbed.

Stopping for a moment as my chest shook and stomach ached, I _sobbed._ Great wracking gasps as hot tears poured down my cheeks. I felt myself curling up, my knees shaking and threatening to collapse at any moment as my arms curled about myself protectively.

It hurt. It hurt! Everything was _sore;_ my head was pounding, my tongue felt swollen, my chin was throbbing, my stomach aching and sick, my breast stabbing me with pain so bad it hurt to _breathe._ More, my feet ached, stockings torn around my freezing toes, and my hands were throbbing. I was in so much _pain._ So scared and lonely and… and … And I just, just wanted…

Home. I wanted to go home. I _needed_ Tim. Needed him. Please, I just… I just wanted my boyfriend. I just wanted to go _home._

Crying, stumbling, barely able to walk in a straight line, I began to make my way home.

Please, please let nothing else happen. _Please._

* * *

“Taylor, you’re finally home!”

Tim cheered as I stumbled through the door to the basement. Seeing him, a white blur with splotches of blue as he glowed with joy…

_“Tim!”_ I sobbed, eyes screwing up as more hot tears welled up and I collapsed to my knees.

I… I was home. I was safe. Tim was here, he… he would…

Curling over as I cried, I couldn’t help the keening wail that escaped me.

_“Taylor!”_ Tim shouted, not waiting for me to leap as he grabbed me, picking me and carrying me down the stairs to him. “Taylor, what’s wrong!?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Tim, I… They…” I tried to get out before breaking down completely.

I sobbed and wailed, grabbing at Tim and trying to hold on. I was damaged and nothing would _ever_ be right again.

Tim responded to my distress. He wrapped me up and held me. Tentacles wound their way around me, curling about my arms and legs, looping about my waist. He held my broken fragments and prevented me from falling apart. Stroking my hair, he pulled me close, comforted me when everything had gone so wrong. He… He held me even as I was falling to pieces, putting me back together with his love.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re here, you’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise. It’s okay. Shh, just let it out. I love you.” Tim whispered, rocking me back and forth.

Snot and tears and disgusting stuff, my face ran as I blubbered. I just felt so scared, so hurt, so… so _violated._ They… They’d tried too…

A fresh wave of sobs burst out of me, shaking me to my aching core.

Tim nuzzled me while wiping my tears away. His tentacles swept over my cheeks, licked my lips, and cleaned me even as I kept making more mess.

“I love you. I love you, Taylor. Shh, you’re okay. I’m here. I love you.” He kept whispering, rubbing gentle circles on my back.

Tim. He looked after me when I was nothing but a burden. Loved me wholly and expected nothing back. I could almost feel it, his love for me filling up the cracks. I was breaking but Tim held on, his presence preventing me from falling apart.

Desperately I pushed myself closer, trying to hug Tim as tightly as I could, pressing my arms into his soft bulk. More, closer. I _needed_ him as I never had before.

“Tim, they… They were g-going…” I choked out, my throat almost too tight to talk.

Tim shushed me.

“Shh. It’s okay. Take as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Tim hummed, tentacles winding through my hair and across my scalp.

I leaned into the touch, relishing the comfort and assurance as Tim stroked my head. He… He loved me. I… I was safe. He wouldn’t let them hurt me, wouldn’t… wouldn’t them _rape me._

_Their hands pawing at me, stumbling, too confused and disoriented to fight back._

I retched, my stomach squeezing painfully as I shuddered. Tim pulled my hair back for me, sweeping my sick away like he did everything else that was dirty.

I retched again as Tim comforted me. Everything hurt, but _especially_ my head; it felt like someone kept punching me as my pulse passed through the lumps that were growing on my scalp. Tim found them as he stroked me, tentacles encircling each one protectively. He found my other bruises too, more tentacles settling in to protect each and every injury I had.

So good, he was so good to me. Please, protect me, Tim! Don’t let them hurt me! _Please._

Whining with distress I felt overwhelmed by everything. It hurt, I was scared, but now I felt so loved. It was… I had to tell him. Tim wouldn’t reject me. He would only love me. But I was damaged, violated, _tarnished_ and he was all that was holding me together.

“I’m sorry, Tim! I-I’m so sorry! They… they were g-going to… going…” I sobbed, still barely able to talk.

Tim kissed my damp cheek.

“You don’t have to tell me now, you can, um, that is—” Tim began.

_“They were going to **rape me!”**_ I wailed before burying my face in Tim’s back, crying uncontrollably.

Tim only stilled for a moment. Then he pulled me closer, his tentacles resuming their gentle petting across my back and atop my head.

“It’s not your fault.” Tim said.

I swallowed, choked down the lump in my throat.

“B-But—” I tried.

Tim cut across me, his voice strong and kind.

“No ‘buts’. You did nothing wrong. _Nothing._ They attacked you, didn’t they? They didn’t ask, just tried to take?” Tim said, voice belying his emotions as his tentacles flashed red with rage and black which I’d never seen before.

I whined, screwing my eyes shut as fresh tears dripped out.

_“Yes!_ They, they got out of their car and tried to make me come with them. When I wouldn’t they _chased_ me. I was so scared. I was so _scared,_ Tim. They said… they said they were going to _rape me raw._ They hit me, and punched me, and groped me, and… and… and they tried to put me into their _car._ I’m sorry, Tim, I’m sorry. I should have never hidden you, should be with you, never alone… I was so _scared.”_ I gasped, shaking like a leaf in Tim’s strong embrace.

_Hands clawing at me, lifting my skirt, tearing my shirt..._

Once again Tim held me tighter, squeezing me all over and grounding me. For a moment I’d been back there, dazed and unable to fight back. But Tim pulled me back, kept me in the present. I was safe, I was home, I had Tim to protect me. Tim, home. Home. Safe, warm, love. Tim _was_ home.

Tim poked my cheek.

“Look at me, please.” He said, voice so tender and kind.

Opening my eyes I lifted my head, meeting the gaze of the myriad of tentacles waiting for me as Tim spoke.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. You tried to fight back, right? Even if you didn’t, that’s okay. It’s not your—” Tim said soothingly, but I cut him off.

“I did! I fought them off! Left… Left them broken and bleeding and… and I got away. They didn’t rape me. They tried, but they didn’t! I… I’m sorry.” I said, trying to impress on Tim that I hadn’t failed him. They hadn’t had sex with me, taken what was his.

Tim kissed my check, nuzzling against me as I pressed back against him.

“I’m glad they didn’t. I’m _so_ glad. But… But even if they had, it wouldn’t be wrong! Well, er, it _would._ But not your fault! Never yours. No matter what they tried to do, managed or failed, I will always love you. _Always,_ no matter what. It would _never_ be your fault, never make you or my love for you any less. I love you. I love you more than _anything.”_ Tim said, stroking my face as he made sure I understood.

I… I _wasn’t_ damaged? Violated but untarnished. Tim, he…he accepted me. Loved me so much he didn’t care. He didn’t care what had happened. He…. He still… He loved me. _He loved me. **He loved me.**_

I sobbed, happy and sad and so many _things_ I couldn’t describe.

“Shh. Rest now, just rest. I’ll wake you before your dad gets home. Just rest, my love. Sleep. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you _ever again.”_ Tim said solemnly.

Swallowing, I met his gaze, turning beseeching tear-stained eyes on him.

“Promise?” I said, lips trembling.

“On my life. Now and always, I will protect you. **_I promise.”_** Tim said, stroking my head.

I inhaled, lungs rattling and chest aching.

“Th-thank you. Th-than-ank you-ou-ou.” I hiccuped, lying my head down on Tim’s back. I felt so tired all of a sudden. Whatever manic energy had kept me going, let me fight back, it had finally run out.

“Shh, rest.” Tim whispered.

Darkness enfolded me as Tim wrapped me up, more and more tentacles wriggling over me, trapping me in my own little world of safety, comfort, and love.

My eyelids felt so heavy, but I still managed to turn my head slightly and kiss Tim.

“Love you.” I mumbled.

“I love you, too.” Tim replied.

* * *

“Taylor, you need to wake up.”

Mmm?

I yawned, stretching and—

“Ow!” I whined, curling up again. That hurt! Why did that…

The memories came rushing back.

Curling up into a ball as I whimpered, shaking, fresh tears bubbling up. They, they were going to…

“Taylor, listen to me.” Tim said, capturing my attention.

Uncurling a little, I lifted my head to face him.

“Your dad is home and you need to go upstairs and tell him what happened.” Tim said.

I needed to…

Tim read the question off my face before I could even finish thinking it.

“Yes. Go and tell him. I promised you I wouldn’t kill anyone, even if I want to kill the people who hurt you this time. But I won’t let you make that decision now. We can talk later. But, right now you need to go tell your dad. You need to tell him so he can take you to hospital.” He said, squeezing me gently to help me wake up.

I scrubbed my eyes, trying to find the strength that had let me tell Tim.

“O-Okay. I’ll tell him.” I stammered, doing my best to appear brave.

Tim kissed my cheek.

“Good girl. Now go, he’s almost at the door.” Tim said.

My eyes widened in panic. Dad was almost…

Without prompting Tim picked me. He’d apparently anticipated how hard waking me would be as he was already at the bottom of the stairs. Then he lifted me all the way to the top, dropping me on my feet on the little landing by the door.

“Thank you.” I whispered, reaching shakily for the door.

Tim just kissed my cheek, his tentacles already retreating as he went back to his hiding spot. I felt bad, hiding him away when he made me feel so happy and safe. I’d wanted him so badly when I was being attacked. If he’d been with me, none of this would have happened. Not Emma bullying me, not Mike attacking me. But Dad would never allow Tim to stay and I needed him. I couldn’t _live_ without him anymore. Not when he was all that kept me safe.

Swallowing as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, I quickly pulled the door open and stepped through. My legs trembled as I walked, my ankle protesting taking my weight _viciously._ I winced, taking another wobbling step forward as I tried to remain standing. The world seemed to swim for a moment and my head felt like it was being cut in half. Closing my eyes as tears of pain dripped down my cheeks I found myself falling forward, catching myself on the wall.

Wooziness struck me and almost drove me to my knees, so I gave up standing as a bad job. Turning around I leaned back before sliding down the wall. Curling my arms around my legs as I sat on the floor I buried my face in my knees, wincing as I bumped my left eye. I hadn’t realized how sore and swollen it was due to how blurry my vision was.

The door clicked open then, a tall familiar shape stepping in.

For an instant, fear gripped my heart. A person, a _man_ was here, someone who wasn’t Tim. He might…

I shoved the fear down, pushing it away. This was my dad. He _loved_ me, even if he had a hard time showing it.

“Dad.” I croaked, throat swollen and sore.

The blur shifted, moving towards as it came inside.

“Taylor? _Taylor!”_ Dad shouted, rushing towards me.

I couldn’t keep myself from flinching, even if I knew it was stupid. The suddenness just drove a spike of _fear_ into my heart. Tim, he wasn’t here. They could hurt me. They would… No. No! This was Dad, just Dad, just my dad.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me. Somehow, before I could do anything, Dad had picked me up. Arms behind my back and knees as he carried me over to the couch, laying me down on it. As he settled on his knees next to me I could practically _feel_ his gaze sweeping over me, cataloging my injuries. My bruised face and ripped hoodie, my displaced skirt and torn stockings, my swollen ankle and raw knuckles.

He inhaled sharply.

“Taylor… Who did this to you?” He hissed, trembling with suppressed rage.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it just made the pain spike.

“It was a b-boy from school. He s-said his name was M-Mike. Him and his f-friends Ben, A-Andrew, and Xander. They… They… When I said no, they said they were going to… They s-said…” I stammered, lips trembling, my whole body shaking. Why was I shaking? Why was I still so _scared?_

I felt Dad’s fingers wrapping around my own, taking my hand in his. He squeezed it, silently encouraging me to go on.

Closing my eyes so I didn’t have to see his face I told him.

“They said they were going to _rape me!_ They tried to kidnap me, and it hurt, it hurt so much but I escaped. Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I’m _sorrrrry!”_ I wailed, trying to curl up into a ball again, only stopped by the pain in my stomach.

I could hear Dad swallow, his hand shaking around my own as I dissolved into hiccups and sobbing.

“Just… Just wait right here, Taylor. I’m going to go call the police. Just… wait, okay? I’ll be right back.” Dad said, letting my hand go to stand up.

No! Don’t leave me alone!

“Don’t go!” I gasped, eyes flying open in panic. “Please, I’m scared, please.”

Dad paused for a moment before he bent down again. Wordlessly he scooped me up, carrying me like I was a child again. Warm, _safe._

Then he walked back to the entrance hall and the telephone. With a little bit of work, he managed to grab the phone and sit down with me in his lap. The cord was probably stretched to its limit but I didn’t care, too busy burying my face in Dad’s chest. It wasn’t warm or soft, but the smell of salt and detergent was just so very _Dad_ and it helped me feel safe.

Above me, I could barely hear the phone stop ringing before Dad spoke.

“Police.” He said, voice grim. “Hello, my name is Daniel Hebert and I’d like to report an attempted rape. I just got home and found my daughter curled up in the entrance hall. She told me that three—”

“Four.” I muttered.

“Sorry, that four boys attacked her and tried to rape her on her way home from school. No, she’s safe now. No, I… Yes, I’ll hold.” Dad said, sighing in annoyance.

I just curled up, pressing my head further against Dad’s chest.

He squeezed me, hugging me with the arm not holding the phone.

“Sorry, Taylor. Looks like we might be a while. You sure you’re comfy?” He asked.

I just nodded, silently crying against his chest. I wanted to go downstairs, to see Tim and be told ‘I love you.’ But I couldn’t and I was scared and sore and hungry and I _hated_ this.

“‘M’okay. Jus’ tired ‘n’ ‘ungry.” I muttered.

Dad pressed his nose into my hair and inhaled slowly.

“We’ll get some food soon, okay? As soon as I finish talking to the police I’ll take you to the hospital, they’ll have some food for you there or I’ll go out and get you some. Will you be able to answer some questions for them?” He said.

I nodded, doing my best to stay awake but too tired to properly answer.

“Good. That’s go— Yes, this is Daniel Hebert. Yes, I wanted to report an…” Dad said, continuing to speak to the police.

I listened with half an ear, answering whatever Dad asked me but refusing to speak on the phone. I was just so _tired_ and _sore_ and I _wanted_ to go back to _sleep_ after I _ate_ something. But apparently, I was going to hospital and that could take _hours._

Already I was drifting off again, but I couldn’t help the bitter feeling that it wouldn’t be for long. No. I just knew that this was going to be a _long_ night.


	13. Preparing a Dish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the amazing Cailin and nemo1685.

Thanksgiving.

I didn’t feel very thankful this year.

Like last year, Dad had brought me with him to Kurt and Lacey’s house. They were friends of Dad’s from the Dock Workers Association. Every year they held a big Thanksgiving luncheon and invited around a bunch of their friends, including Dad, who of course brought me. Dad used to do something similar for Christmas before Mom passed.

Despite my fears, the pain of being away from Tim, and the fact I didn’t even want to leave the _house,_ Dad had insisted I come. Apparently one of the doctors had told him I needed to ‘get out and socialize more,’ or something. But I didn’t want to. I _wanted_ to go home. I wanted _Tim._ I didn’t care how much food there was or how hungry I felt. Who cares about roast turkey or pumpkin pie when… when…

I sniffled, pulling my knees in tighter, arms wrapped around them as I hid in a spare bedroom upstairs. It was a small room, a single bed pressed up against the off-white walls beneath a small window. The carpet was soft and shaggy, an old and faded brown color with the odd stain.

Everyone else was downstairs enjoying the party. I could hear them, the sounds of laughter and talking almost drowning out the thumping music drifting up the stairs.

I found myself salivating as I inhaled and had to swallow. The turkey smelt so _good_ and I was so _hungry_ but I couldn’t get any food! The food was all downstairs in the kitchen, but _they_ were downstairs.

_Men._

I trembled, shaking like a leaf. My eyes scrunched as I tried not to cry, burying my face in my knees. It hurt my eye a little, it was still a little sore even if the swelling had gone down and bruising mostly faded. Even my head no longer hurt, which was apparently good news as it meant my concussion hadn’t been too serious, though I was still supposed to take it easy for the next two weeks.

Still shaking, I sucked in a deep shuddering breath and forced myself to uncurl, laying my head back to rest against the bed behind me.

It was stupid. So utterly _stupid,_ but I just couldn’t help it. Seeing them, Dad’s friends, even _Kurt_ who I’d known for _years…_ Even now, half-an-hour after I’d managed to escape, just _thinking_ about them had me breaking out in a cold sweat. They made my heart race and my legs tremble.

I was so _scared._ I just… I wanted to run away. To just start running and never look back. To throw myself into Tim’s embrace and never leave again.

 _Stupid._ They wouldn’t hurt me, right? These were Dad’s _friends,_ people he trusted and worked with every day. They weren’t like _them;_ tearing at my clothes, pawing at my body, telling me they were going to… to…

“Hey.”

My eyes snapped open, hot tears trailing down my cheeks. My body tensed for a moment before relaxing.

There in the doorway was Lacey. She was a little younger than Dad and reasonably tall, about as tall as I’d been before my latest growth spurt. She was much more solid though, her arms thick with muscle. Her blue eyes were surrounded by laugh lines in tanned weather-beaten skin and her straight brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail.

I sniffled, pushing my glasses up to scrub my eyes. I was ashamed to be seen crying over something so stupid.

Lacey didn’t seem to care though as she stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. With a grunt she sat down next to me, while a soft _clink_ drew my attention as she set something down in front of me.

“I didn’t see you eat anything and figured you might be hungry.” Lacey said, her voice soft and gentle, like she didn’t want to spook me.

Sniffling again, I looked away in an effort to hide my tears. But I couldn’t help the way the plate drew my eyes or how my stomach gurgled.

Lacey gently nudged my shoulder with her own.

“Go on. Eat up. Growing girl like you needs her meat.” She said.

I looked at Lacey out of the corner of my eye; she was close enough for me to see even without my glasses.

She just smiled at me, holding out a knife and fork for me to take.

“Go on. I know how hungry I always was at your age.” Lacey said, still so soft and gentle.

Carefully I took the proffered cutlery. Matching Lacey I lowered my legs until they crossed before I picked up the plate she’d brought me.

There were slices of roast turkey with a dollop of cranberry sauce and fresh sage stuffing. Cold ham with mustard sat next to cheesy green bean and mushroom casserole. Candied yams dripped onto roast cabbage covered in salt and herbs. A steaming hot bun oozing with butter, along with a big helping of mashed potato, more melted butter pooled on top.

“Thank you.” I said quietly, ducking my head in shame.

Slowly Lacey reached over, draping her arm across my shoulders.

“It’s no problem. Now eat. Go on. Don’t let it go to waste.” Lacey gently chastised, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly.

Still not able to meet her gaze I cut off a piece of turkey, loading it with a mix of cranberry sauce and stuffing. It tasted… good. Really good actually. It just reminded me how hungry I was, making my stomach growl again.

Lacey didn’t say anything, just squeezing me and lending me her silent support.

Fresh tears slid down my cheeks. I… I enjoyed this. Being comforted, but I hated _why_ I needed it. I _hated_ feeling so scared over something so stupid. Not all men were _them_ but they were all just so frightening.

Still, it was nice. Sitting there, eating good food while being hugged. Sure, I got that near all the time at home. Ever since I staggered home two days ago battered and bruised after they… Since then Tim hadn’t let me out of his grip unless I needed to be with Dad. There’d been those _awful_ few hours in the hospital, getting prodded and poked by nurses, having to talk to that insensitive _prick_ of a doctor who tried to insist on looking at my vagina even when I’d _told_ her I hadn’t actually _been_ raped, just assaulted. There’d been police asking so many questions and it had been hard to keep track of things and they seemed to be blaming _me._ What the fuck did it matter how long my skirt was!? Why were they asking me about what I was wearing when those boys had tried to…

I _pushed_ those thoughts away. It was so hard not to let them consume me. Only Tim really kept my mind clear. His constant whispering and petting would keep me calm and prevent the bad thoughts from taking root.

But he wasn’t here. He couldn’t be. Not yet. I still hadn’t told Dad about him, but… I wanted to. I really wanted to just so I didn’t need to stop hiding him and so I could spend all my time with him. I wouldn’t have to feel scared anymore if Tim was always with me.

Sniffling again, I did my best to focus on the present. The food was good, the ham _delicious_ as I stuffed it into my warm buttered bun and tore into it. It was good food, some parts sweet, others salty and savory and I was just so _hungry_ all the time.

We sat like that for a few more minutes. Me tearing into my food like a starving wolf and Lacey sitting beside me, holding me and providing comfort.

As I licked the last of the mashed potato off my fork Lacey squeezed me again.

“Hungry little thing, aren’t you? Then again, not so little anymore. You’re taller than me now. What are you, five-eight?” Lacey asked, bumping me gently.

I hiccupped, the sound awfully wet.

“Five-nine.” I replied, still finding it difficult to talk.

Lacey shook her head, her ponytail brushing against my shoulder.

“Jesus. Taller than your mother now and still shooting up like a weed according to your dad. He’s worried about you, you know? He saw you slip away and when you didn’t come back he organized your plate. He was going to bring it to you himself but I told him I’d do it. Thought you could use a woman’s touch.” Lacey said, pulling me towards her.

Going with it, I leaned sideways, laying my head on her shoulder.

“Thank you. For bringing me the food.” I said quietly, still finding it so hard to speak in anything above a whisper without Tim holding me.

Lacey lent her head against my own.

“You’re welcome. There’s pie downstairs too, if you want some. Apple, cherry, or pumpkin. Take your pick. And… You’re not alone, you know? Jessica and her mom are downstairs with Kat. You know what happened to Jess, right?” Lacey asked delicately.

I nodded minutely. I recalled.

“She was assaulted by the ABB.” I whispered.

Lacey sighed.

“Yeah, she was. But she’s doing better. Hits on anything with a pulse now, much to Sam’s dismay. You should talk to her. Take it from me, sharing your experiences can help with this sort of thing.” She said.

That gave me pause for a moment.

“Did you…” I tried, not sure how to ask.

Lacey chuckled morbidly.

“No, nothing like you and Jess. Mugging gone wrong, got stabbed by some Merchant shit head. I survived, obviously. Didn’t feel too good going out for a while afterwards though. But yeah, talking helps.” She said, a faraway look on her face.

Frowning, I closed my eyes. Whilst the bruises were nearly all healed, it still felt too _raw_ for me to talk yet. It hadn’t even been 48 hours since they tried to…

“Maybe. But… I… I’d rather just go home.” I stammered, feeling guilty I couldn’t live up to her expectations, that I just couldn’t _talk_ about it yet.

Lacey shook her head, squeezing me against her.

“I know, honey. I know. You just want to go home and curl up in a ball and pretend the world doesn’t exist and that there’s nothing to be scared of. But life goes on. You’ll be okay. You’ll get through this and come out stronger for it. The soul is tempered by adversity.” Lacey said, her voice filled with something I couldn’t quite describe. Pain, determination, hope; all rolled into one.

I desperately hoped what she said was true. I didn’t _want_ to feel like this, to feel so scared all the time, to start to panic every time I saw a man. Hearing it would get better…

“I… I hope so. I just… I just want Tim.” I whimpered, closing my eyes as fresh tears welled up.

Lacey hummed in surprise.

“Tim? Who’s that?” She asked curiously.

I froze.

“N-Nobody?” I said in a small voice, hoping she would drop it.

Unfortunately she didn’t.

“Doesn’t _sound_ like nobody to me. What, he your boyfriend or something?” Lacey asked playfully.

My silence damned me.

“He is? Huh. Guess your old man was right then. And you’re… _okay_ around him?” Lacey asked delicately.

Wait, Dad knew? How!?

“He _knows?”_ I whimpered, terrified Dad had discovered my secret.

Lacey chuckled.

“Honey, you’re not that subtle. _Nobody_ is at your age. But we aren’t talking about how your dad worked out you had gotten yourself a boy. Said he hasn’t seen him yet and that he was plannin’ on asking, but given things, well… You can introduce the two of them later. Now, how are you and, Tim was it? How are you two doing, given what happened?” Lacey said, dropping an absolute bombshell on me like it didn’t matter.

Dad _knew._

I whimpered, turning my head to bury it in Lacey’s shoulder. If Dad knew he’d try to separate us, stop me from seeing Tim and making him happy and…

Lacey nudged me.

“Hey now. You guys are doing that bad? That doesn’t sound right, weren’t you just saying you wanted to see him?” Lacey said, sounding worried.

Shaking my head, I lifted it back up so I could talk properly.

“No! No, we’re doing _great._ He’s been so kind and caring, making me feel so safe and loved and… I just want to _see_ him and have him hug me more.” I said, desperate to make Lacey understand. Tim would _never_ hurt me; he didn’t have a mean bone in his body… or any bones for that matter.

Lacey nodded slowly in understanding.

“Ah. So he’s been sneaking in your window to comfort you, huh? Don’t look at me like that. You said ‘hug me more’, so the two of you have been doing at least _some_ cuddlin’ already. But that’s good, _great_ even. That you can be around him and your dad without breakin’ down is good. Shows you’re not doing too badly and with a bit of work you’ll be back to normal. Not sayin’ it’ll be _easy,_ mind. But you’ll get there. Now, tell me about this Tim. What’s he like?” Lacey said, her voice warm and reassuring.

She wasn’t… mad? Lacey knew I had a boyfriend and she wasn’t angry? _Dad_ knew and he wasn’t angry? I thought he’d go through the roof and be breaking out his shotgun! Huh. Well, if no one was going to get mad and yell at me like I’d always feared… Well, I guess I could answer a few questions.

“O-Okay, I can do that. Um, what do you want to know?” I said hesitantly.

Lacey hummed contemplatively.

“Hmm. Is he cute?” She asked.

Warmth blossomed in my chest when I imagined Tim.

“The cutest. He’s so adorable and does the silliest things sometimes, the big goof.” I replied, snuggling up against Lacey and laying my head back on her shoulder.

She lent her head back against mine.

“Okay, what else? He like books as much as you?” Lacey said.

I hummed in agreement.

“Mhmm. He does. He loves reading. I’ve been introducing him to a lot of the classics like Tolkien, but he also loves sci-fi. He loves listening to music too and got me into Bad Canary. He’s just… really good to me. We spend a lot of our time just sitting together with our own books, reading each other the bits that make us laugh.” I said dreamily, sighing in contentment.

Lacey chuckled, her shoulder shaking beneath me as she laughed.

“He sounds like a good fit for you then. How far have you two gotten? You showed him your breasts yet?” Lacey said, her voice sounding oddly cautious.

I blushed at the question. Telling someone about how far I’d gotten with Tim, how _lewd_ the two of us had been… Why did that make Lacey so cautious? Did she think I wouldn’t say or… Did she think I wouldn’t be comfortable with that kind of thing after what those monsters tried? As if! I enjoyed sex, it was fun! I wouldn’t stop having sex just because they tried to make me. I’d just only do it with _Tim,_ who I loved.

Still, Lacey had asked. How much was I willing to tell?

“Well, we’ve—” I began, not quite sure what I was going to say.

**“Lacey, come quick!”**

We both jolted as Kurt shouted up the stairs. A moment passed as we both stared at each other before scrambling to our feet. I followed Lacey as she rushed out of the room, trailing as we both hurried down the stairs.

The music stopped as we reached the bottom, the sound of the T.V. becoming louder, though still unintelligible. For a moment I caught a brief flash of Kurt’s broad back heading into the lounge along with many of the other party-goers. Lacey and I followed.

A few seconds later l found myself behind Lacey at the edge of the lounge. The whole room was packed with people, those in front hunkering down to try and let the rest of us see. The room was eerily quiet as we all listened to the T.V. playing a special announcement, the anchorman the only voice in the room.

_“…reports of increased seismic activity from New Zealand. The patterns are consistent with those of the Endbringer, Behemoth, and analysts are expecting magma to start erupting from the local volcanoes any minute now. Fears are that Behemoth may be targeting the Rotorua caldera in aims of triggering a nuclear winter. We have just received word that the Triumvirate have mobilized and will be on-site within minutes. Around the world, hero teams are mobilizing. The Oceanic Alliance have said they will be fielding all available heroes. The Protectorate has confirmed that America will be backing them up. The Guild is already readying a strike force at Dragon’s base in Canada. From Britain the King's Men have said they will be in attendance, as well as the Suits. La Miraculeuse from France and Gotterdammerung of West Germany have confirmed they will also be sending heroes. The suspected emergence point is…”_

**_Click._ **

The T.V. turned off then, Kurt standing next to it, looking disheartened.

“Hey everyone. Thanks for coming today. I know a lot of you want to watch, don’t worry, I’ll turn it back on in a minute. I know this puts a bit of a damper on things, and if any of you need or want to leave, that’s fine. That said, Lacey and I would love for you to stay. I’m sure we could all do with some extra company right now. So, thank you all for coming - and if you do leave, please remember to take a slice of pie.” Kurt said solemnly before turning the T.V. back on.

It was a thing these days, letting people leave whenever an Endbringer attacked. Anyone could secretly be a hero or a villain. It was the unspoken rule that when an Endbringer appeared anyone could take the day off, leave school, or duck out of something and no one would ask questions. It could be anyone who was sneaking out to get changed into a costume only to run headlong in danger, to throw themselves at an Endbringer and possibly make the greatest sacrifice anyone could.

As the news started up again I made my way over to Dad. I was shaken. It didn’t matter that the Endbringer wasn’t attacking here, or even somewhere in the same continent. Just hearing about one of those monsters was scary in a way I found hard to describe, a fear that just sat in my gut like lead. I guess I just didn’t want to think about the Endbringers. No one did. They were city-destroying monsters and no one could stop them, not even Scion.

Also… It kind of put my problems in perspective. No matter how much went wrong for me at least my home hadn’t been destroyed by an Endbringer, Brockton Bay so irradiated or flooded we’d have to abandon it. Or worse, all of us turned into ticking time bombs by the Simurgh. It just… It made me feel like _shit_ when I still felt so scared of something so stupid and small by comparison. Was I a bad person for feeling like this when there was so much worse out there?

Tugging on Dad’s sleeve I drew his attention back from the T.V. He seemed to know what I’d want though, or had a good idea at least as he silently drew me into a hug.

“Soon, Taylor. I’ll take you home soon. Just… Just give me another hour or so, okay? Have you tried any of Kat’s pumpkin pie?” He said, voice a little shaky.

Dad, he was scared too. I wanted to go home now, to throw myself into Tim’s embrace and be comforted by him, but…

I could wait. I’d be brave for Dad. Tim, he… didn’t know yet. Hopefully he wasn’t watching T.V. right now, or if he was, that he didn’t panic. I’d talk with him about it when I got home.

“Okay, Dad. You can come back once you drop me off. I’m just… tired. I feel worn out by everything still.” I whispered, ducking my head to press into the hollow beneath his chin.

Dad sighed, rocking me back and forth.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? I’d feel happier knowing you were here with people.” Dad said, still holding me close.

I nodded against his chin.

“I’ll be fine. It’s… a bit hard to sleep with all this noise and all the food is making me sleepy. I’ll just be going to bed.” I replied. It was true! It just… wasn’t the main reason.

Pressing his face into my hair Dad sighed.

“If that’s what you want. Now, you never answered me about that pie. I know I could go for some more. Let’s get you a slice.” Dad said, pulling back to hold me at arm’s length.

Looking at him I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

“You always were a glutton for pie.” I said, feeling a little better.

Dad chuckled sadly.

“That I am. Your Mom made the best cherry pie. Maybe we can try making it together sometime.” Dad said, taking me by the hand and leading me towards the dining room and the buffet spread out there.

I gave Dad a shy little smile.

“I’d like that. Maybe… Maybe I could give some to Tim to try.” I said, testing the waters.

Dad shot me an intrigued look.

“Maybe you could. I’d like to meet this friend of yours.” Dad replied.

I ducked my head, unsure how to respond. While I was coming more and more around to the idea of letting the two halves of my life meet, I was still reluctant. What if Dad tried to prevent me from being with Tim? What if he reacted badly to him being a Case 53, to how he looked?

“I’ll… I’ll ask him.” I said, unsure if I actually would.

Dad smiled at that, squeezing my hand as we reached the desserts. There was more than just pie here. Whipped cream, cookies, brownies, and other easy-to-eat treats along with at least _four_ different kinds of pie.

“That’s all I ask, Taylor. You know I’ll always be proud of you, right? You don’t have to worry about what he looks like.” Dad said, letting go of my hand to grab a bowl.

What he _looks like?_ Did he know!? Wait, no, this was Brockton Bay. Dad probably thought I was worried about dating a black guy and what his reaction might be. There were a _lot_ of racists around, even those who didn’t openly wear colors or say anything. At least, I _hope_ that’s all it was.

“Thanks, Dad. That… Thanks.” I said, unsure how to properly respond.

Dad reached out and ruffled my hair, the casual affection so new and yet so welcome.

“Any time, kiddo. Any time.” He said fondly.

While I enjoyed it, I still ducked away after a few seconds. I didn’t want my hair messed up _too_ badly. Still, I was smiling again and I didn’t feel so scared anymore. It helped that dad was here and that the only other person in the kitchen was Lacey, rummaging in the fridge for a drink. I should probably get one too, something cold to help keep me awake. A soda would be good, something sweet to go with my pumpkin pie.

This was nice. I was glad I’d come. Even if it meant being away from Tim, seeing Dad so happy and getting to talk with Lacey... Well, it had been worth it, even if I had been scared for a bit.

* * *

I felt _awful._

Even as my boyfriend comforted me and crooned in my ear, massaged my back, and just held me I still felt awful, humiliated, discarded.

I was sprawled naked atop Tim with his tentacles wound about me. Being close to him made me feel _safe._ Feeling his strength as tentacles slid over my skin and coiled about my limbs... it filled me with a sense of comfort and safety I lacked anywhere else and so desperately needed. There was just no way _anything_ bad could happen to me here, not without Tim happening to _them_ first.

Tim would never let another man hurt me or make me feel so vile and disgusting and afraid _ever again._

He placed a kiss of sympathy on my cheek before wiping away my tears.

“They didn’t believe me, Tim. They just called me a liar! They… They said they’d talked to the school, the boys, everyone and they believed them, not me. That I was just an attention-seeking liar just trying to get those boys in trouble.” I sobbed, pressing my face into Tim’s back.

Tim shuddered with rage beneath me.

“Those bastards! I’m so sorry, Taylor. I’m so sorry.” Tim said, stroking my hair.

I sniffled, scrubbing at my tear-stained face.

“They said more, too. More reasons why they weren’t going to do anything. You know the medical report the doctors made after I went to the hospital? Well, apparently it said my injuries were over a _day old,_ which is _bullshit!_ Wouldn’t people have noticed if I was wandering around with a black eye? Wouldn’t the teachers who saw me at school that day have said something if I was wandering around with a black eye? But the police didn’t care; they just blindly believed the doctors. Then they said those four assholes had an alibi!” I lamented, hands clenched with rage.

Tim titled his tentacles curiously.

“What’s an alibi?” He asked.

I scowled, angry at the reminder.

“It’s when a person has evidence they were somewhere else when a crime happened. Those fuckers claimed they were getting beaten up by members of the Empire 88 because Xander’s black and they’re part of the Winslow football team. Something about a grudge match with Immaculata every Thanksgiving and Empire members being on the other schools' team or something. Then they claimed I couldn’t have possibly caused their injuries because I’m a _‘girl’_ and they’re _‘men’.”_ I ground out, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks.

Tim kissed those tears away too as I kept talking.

“They said that when I went to hospital there was no blood on my clothes, no DNA, nothing to indicate I’d been attacked. They claimed I was lying. Then they attacked me and my story, discounted my injuries, claimed I had a bad reputation and have sex with gangsters! And they believed it because one of the cops was Madison’s fucking _dad!_ She poisoned him before he could even investigate me! It just makes me so mad! But worse…. No, _worst_ was that they blamed _you,_ Tim. They couldn’t deny that I’d been assaulted, but instead of arresting the monsters that did it, they blamed you. They said because I ‘sleep with gangsters’ that the most likely culprit was a boyfriend dad was unaware of. He denied it of course, but they ignored him too. They made it out like I was lying to cover up for some deadbeat who beat me up and then blamed it on those monsters out of spite. Then claimed they were being ‘nice’ and said I was ‘so lucky’ they weren’t pressing charges against me. Not the boys who attacked me, against me. It…” I trailed off, sniffling as I scrubbed tears from my eyes.

Tim bristled, wriggling beneath me in fury.

“I would never! To say that I hurt you… You know I never would, right Taylor? You know I would rather jump into a fire than see you in pain, right?” Tim pleased, desperate yellows flashing along his limbs.

I nodded.

“I know, Tim. I know. You’d never hurt me. I’d believe you could hurt me as much as I’d believe Scion could. It’s just not possible.” I said, pressing my wet cheek against him.

Tim shuddered, still stroking my hair as I kept on talking.

“Then, to rub salt in the wound they persuaded Dad not to take a civil case, which I know we couldn’t afford anyway, but still! That disgusting Lieutenant said it would be ‘unfair’ to those four assholes. That it would ‘ruin their lives’ and other crap. That somehow me beating them up was enough punishment for what they’d tried to do to me. I… I couldn’t really focus at that point. I just couldn’t deal with it.” I finished, slumping in defeat.

How was I supposed to go on from here? Just never leave the basement and Tim’s side again? They were still out there, all those horrible people who just let anyone do anything they liked to me.

Tim stroked my hair, rubbing my scalp just how I liked as his tentacles glowed pale aqua with sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Taylor. That’s, um, total shit? Those police were _awful_ to you.” Tim commiserated, still petting my hair.

I leaned into the touch. I think I got dogs a bit better now, being petted was bliss. Still, I couldn’t help my sigh of dejection.

“Yeah, they were. They just… _ignored_ everything I told them. There were no DNA tests on the boys, no searching the area that I know of, just... nothing. They just took those _bastards_ at their word. They didn’t _care_ about me. And Dad didn’t exactly help either. I know he was trying to make me feel better but telling me only 1.5% of rapes reported to police get someone arrested? That 0.04% go to trial? And that of the cases that _make_ it to trial only half get convicted? It’s fucking bullshit! How is that supposed to make me feel better!? So _what_ if my experience was ‘normal’? Being normal doesn’t make it _right!”_ I snarled, clenching my hands into fists in my rage.

Tim growled along with me, flashes of red dancing along his tentacles.

“You’re right and that’s so fucking shit. You, she, women, er, the _victim_ should be believed first. To be as brave as you were and tell people what happened and to then have it be for nothing!? It makes me so _angry!”_ Tim hissed, still petting my hair, stroking along my head and back to assuage his anger.

I nodded along, anger and sadness swirling inside me.

“Yeah! It was so _hard_ telling anyone but you. I know it’s ‘innocent until proven guilty’ but when the police believe what other people say and not me? When my word means nothing? It… hurts. Did… Did I do something wrong, Tim? Why did this happen to me? Why does no one else believe me?” I sobbed, pressing my face into Tim’s bulk as my emotions ran over. I wasn’t sure if I was angry or sad, only that it was just too _much_ for me to hold in.

Why did no one _believe me?_ Why did everyone keep letting everyone do whatever they liked to me? Did I really matter so little? Was I that insignificant?

Tim crooned to me, still gently stroking my head and back in comforting waves.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I believe you. I trust you. You were so brave, so strong. I love you.” Tim whispered, comforting me when no one else would; _believing_ me when no one else would.

Sucking in a deep shuddering breath I let it out again in a stuttering wave. I did it again and again until my tears stopped and breathing evened. And all the while Tim whispered to me, telling me how brave and strong I was, reminding me how much he loved me; he was doing everything in his power to make me feel better.

A tentacle slithered up and around my neck as I basked in Tim’s love, wrapping around my neck in a way Tim knew I liked and I knew he liked as well. It made me feel owned and wanted in a way few other things did. And I _desperately_ needed that comfort.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, taking comfort from each other's presence. I was sprawled across his back, cheek pressed into his softness, black curls spread across my naked back. Tim had tangled his limbs about my own, wrapping me up as yet tentacles rubbed my head and back. He knew how much I enjoyed being petted, the sheer comfort I drew from having my head and hair stroked and he indulged me in my time of need. It was enough to make my heart melt and feel like I was falling in love all over again.

Tim… He was so amazing. “What did I do to deserve such love?”

“You were kind when no one else was.” Tim said.

I froze for a moment before relaxing again.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” I murmured, enjoying Tim’s ministrations, relishing the feel of his skin against my own.

Tim hummed in agreement, tentacles slithering over my butt to cover ever more of me.

“Mhhm. You did. You deserve _all_ my love, Taylor. You earned it. You were kind to me. You were brave when no one else was, the only one to see me as a person and not a monster. You offered me your home freely and without regret. You gave me books and music, entertained me for no other reason than I was bored. You told me about the world and showed me what you could. Then you gave me more, you offered me your heart. You gave me your love and asked only for my own in return. You’re fun and smart and sexy and so much _more._ You are the kindest, most _wonderful_ person I know and **that** is why I love you.” Tim extolled, heaping praise upon me as much as he heaped affection.

I laughed, feeling better. It was like Tim’s love for me was washing away all the hurt and confusion and fear I’d suffered not just today, but for the last two weeks. Waiting for the outcome of the police investigation had been hell on my nerves. I’d spent the last two weeks constantly on edge, unable to leave the house without Dad, not even to run. I’d just been so scared. I would still be, the moment I left Tim’s grasp. It was always like that now, but… I was okay with that. So long as I didn’t have to leave I’d be fine.

Sighing in contentment as I finished laughing, I felt myself relax properly for the first time since the meeting. Still, there was one thing I had to say.

“Tim, I’m the _only_ person you know.” I said, still smiling from his praise.

Tim shrugged, bouncing me up and down and making my boobs smoosh against him, the pervert.

“So? That doesn’t make it any less true. Besides, you’d, er, oh! You’d _still_ be just as amazing if I knew a thousand people. No, a _million_ people. You’re the best person ever Taylor, I love you so much.” Tim said, stroking along my cheek.

My cheeks hurt my smile was so big. Tim was such a goof and I loved him for it.

“I love you _most.”_ I said sneakily.

“Nope! I love you mo—Hey! That’s _cheating.”_ Tim whined, pouting at me.

Is it strange I found the way his tentacles curled indignantly adorable? All well, I could handle being a strange girl.

“Yep! It is. So what are you going to do about it, mister?” I teased, wiggling my butt in invitation.

Tim glared at me in mock annoyance.

“I’m going to kiss you and tickle you until you pee.” Tim decided, little tentacles already darting out and along my ribs.

My eyes widened in shock and delight.

“Hey, that’s— Mmmph.” I began, only to get cut off as Tim kissed me, my eyes closing in acceptance.

It was wet and soft and wonderful, his lips gliding against my own. The feeling of his tongue darting out to lick my lips, asking for permission and entry was as delicious as his taste. Soon his tongue was sliding across my own, the slick tendril sliding against my tongue. It was fun, _erotic,_ and oh so good. I loved this, the closeness and warmth, sharing something so intimate.

Sadly though Tim drew back and the gentle tickling along my ribs ceased.

I mewled again, pressing forward, searching for his mouth with my own.

Tim booped my nose which got me to reluctantly open my eyes again.

“Sorry, Taylor. I’ll tickle you soon. But, um, we need to talk first. I feel so, no, it’s more like, er, that is… Damn it! How do I phrase this?” Tim said, frustrated with himself as he rubbed his temples.

Feeling disappointed I sighed. I know we needed to talk, to discuss what had happened, how Tim and I both felt. I’d promised myself that I would because, to get justice for myself, I would need Tim’s help. But it was just so _tempting_ to ignore everything and just let myself feel good. I was half tempted to just run away with Tim and go live in the mountains. We could have sex all the time, no Dad so we could be as loud as we liked, no one to get angry with us for doing something fun, no Emma to mock me, no men who wanted to hurt me… Just me and Tim, together forever.

Okay, so _maybe_ a little more than half. Regardless, we hadn’t run away yet and Tim needed me.

“It’s okay, Tim. I know. You can say it. You want to kill them.” I said, a sad smile on my face.

It was what Tim wanted, probably. Hell, it was what _I_ wanted… sort of.

Tim shook his tentacles, tips swaying side to side.

“No, that’s not… Okay, yes, I _would_ like to kill them. But that’s _not_ what I’m trying to say.” He said, still fidgeting as he thought.

I perked up a little, curious about his thoughts.

“Oh? You can say anything, Tim. You know I could never get mad at you.” I said, my smile happier now.

Tim twitched, his tentacles curling about themselves in a way that reminded me of someone scrunching up their nose in thought.

“Okay, so, um, it’s like this. I _want_ to kill them. Those boys, the police, Emma, _all of them._ They _hurt_ you, Taylor. Emma set you up, got you in trouble. She was the reason you were there so late and by yourself so the boys could attack you, right?” Tim said, rephrasing what I’d told him.

I nodded anyway. It was good to make sure we were on the same page.

“Right. She… I know she hates me, but to go that far? To try and… Mom would have _never_ forgiven her. Fuck, Aunt _Zoe_ would never forgive… her…” I trailed off, an idea striking me like lightning.

Tim prodded me, snapping me out of my sudden brainwave.

“Hmm? Why would Emma’s mom never forgive her? Aside from, um, Emma being a really shitty person?” Tim asked.

I looked at Tim, stared at his waiting tentacles as I realized what I’d been missing.

I knew how I was going to get back at Emma!

“Mom and Aunt Zoe were both Luminaries, followers of the vigilante and later villain Lustrum. Well, they were until Lustrum went off the deep end and abandoned feminism for misandry. Anyway, one of the Luminaries key tenets that Mom taught me was that enabling rapists and rape culture was one of the most heinous crimes a woman could commit. If Zoe knew what Emma had done, what… what she tried… to do to… me.” I paused, squeezing my eyes shut as the memories tried to intrude.

Tim pressed even harder against my head on the next stroke.

“I’m here. You’re safe.” He whispered, keeping me from the bad place.

Taking a steadying breath I resumed.

“If Aunt Zoe _knew_ then she’d go ballistic. Like, ‘kick Emma out of the house’ ballistic or something else equally drastic. She’d at least torpedo Emma’s modeling career that she’s so proud of and likes to rub in my face. Aunt Zoe will _ruin_ Emma’s life for me. All I need to do is convince her and I think I’ve got half of what I’ll need for that. The second part will require… going back to school.” I grimaced in distaste, already hating that part of the plan unfolding in my head.

Tim was even more upset than me.

“No! No, Taylor. You _can’t_ go back. What if they try again?” Tim almost shouted in concern.

I raised a finger to my lips. No matter how distressed or excited we got we still needed to keep the noise down lest we wake Dad.

“Shh. I know, Tim, I know. I hate it too. But I _need_ to get Emma to admit to what she did. It shouldn’t be _too_ hard, Emma likes gloating about what she’s done to me, rubbing it in my face. I’ll have to go hunting through Mom’s stuff first to see if I can find her old voice recorder or else buy a secondhand one. But if I can record her and give the tape to Aunt Zoe? Emma will be _done for.”_ I said, already trying to think which box it might be in. I hoped it wasn’t one I’d moved to the attic.

Tim hummed with displeasure.

“Mmmm. I don’t like it. I don’t want you going out there alone.” Tim said, pulling me tighter against him.

That… I… Damn it!

“I… Okay. If that’s what you want.” I said, feeling dejected. It had seemed such a _good_ idea.

Tim wriggled uncomfortably as I wilted.

“Um, Taylor, er, are you sure?” He said, sounding a little guilty.

I wasn’t, but I wanted to make Tim happy more. It was what he wanted and… I don’t know. I just found it hard going against him, not when he was right and I could get hurt.

“Yeah, it’s fine. You’re right. It was a stupid idea.” I said, still feeling dejected. I thought I’d been so clever.

Tim seemed to realize how down I was feeling as he fiddled with his tentacles awkwardly.

“Maybe, um, maybe if your dad was there? Like, in his truck but close enough to help if something went wrong?” Tim hazarded, sounding apologetic.

That… That was a really good idea actually!

Perking up I gave Tim a quick kiss. He was far more than just brawn, my boyfriend had brains to match! And the good looks.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Thank you, Tim. And if Dad’s there you’ll be okay with me going?” I asked.

Tim nodded.

“I will. I’m not, ah, _happy,_ but I can tell this is important to you. I just want to see you smile, you know? Also, it kind of takes care of the other side of the plan. That is, er, I have a plan, well, suggestion really. Ah, that is, I know how we could _deal_ with the boys but I didn’t think you’d be happy to do the same thing to Emma.” Tim said, perking up as he mentioned his idea.

I smiled softly at Tim. He… He really loved me, didn’t he? He had put aside his own wants and fears for my peace-of-mind, for my revenge. I’d have to give him a big treat afterwards. Hmm, I’d have to think of an appropriate reward for my amazing and sexy boyfriend.

Then his words registered with me and I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And just what do you have in mind?” I asked, head tilting with curiosity.

Tim hummed, drawing out his words as he gathered his thoughts.

 _“Welllll,_ I know you don’t want me to _kill_ them. Same reasons as Emma; the Protectorate investigating and separating us along with being better than them. And you are, don’t you doubt it, Taylor. You’re amazing! Ah, um, well, the other reason isn’t exactly valid, as it _would_ be kind of proportionate now. Um, but I still won’t. I know you don’t want me to become a _murderer_ and, um, I don’t really want to be one either, honestly. I… I want to _make_ life, not destroy it. But they _hurt_ you Taylor and I can’t, no, I _won’t_ let that go.” Tim said, his voice filled with conviction.

That was… Wow. Tim really had thought about this, hadn’t he? Also ‘make life?’ Did he… Did Tim also want to have kids? For us to make a new life together? Thoughts for later.

I hummed as if to say ‘go on’ and Tim obliged.

“So, the policeman said it would be ‘unfair’ to ruin their lives, right? That it would be _‘unfair’_ for them to pay the price for their crimes, for everyone to know what assholes they were. That it would _‘destroy their lives’.”_ Tim sneered, tentacles flashing red with rage and that ominous black as he repeated that vile Lieutenants words.

My fists clenched at the reminder, quivering for a moment with suppressed rage.

“He did.” I ground out, all I could manage I was so _angry_ at the reminder of that awful person.

Tim seemed to smirk then, reds and blues mixing in sadistic glee.

“Well, what do you say to us ruining their lives _anyway?”_ Tim asked.

I looked at Tim, awe and hope creeping across my face. Maybe I really _could_ get justice.

“I’d say you have my attention.” I replied, shimmying against my boyfriend with excitement.

Tim explained his plan. His idea unfolding before me. How since the sideliners had failed me so spectacularly, he, Tim, would make those who hurt me pay. If society would not work for me, would abandon me, he told me how he would make it up to me. He told how he’d be my hero and get me the justice I deserved.

He told how he would _ruin their lives._

My smile echoed Tim’s twitching as he finished. Sadistic, proud, and so very happy.

“Now _that_ is a great plan. And I think I can find out for you when I go to school to get back at Emma. Yes, that’ll work. I know just what I need to do to get them for you.” I said, giddy with delight.

This could really work!

Tim sensed my excitement, or maybe he was just as excited as I was with his brilliance.

“Really? Wow, you’re the best, Taylor! We’ll get those assholes. Stupid boys, they will pay. Yes. They’re going to pay for _everything they did to you.”_ Tim said, voice dripping with glee.

I nodded in agreement.

“We’ll make them pay. Now, I think _someone_ owes me a few tickles.” I said, suggestively, feeling much more in the mood for some fun now we had a plan.

After all, while revenge may be a dish best served cold… like with pie, sometimes piping hot was just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source:  
> https://www.rainn.org/statistics/criminal-justice-system
> 
> This is where I got the statistics for rape Taylor quotes. They are real figures from the US Department of Justice report for cases in 2012-2016. Figured they’d be close enough to the 2010 stats.
> 
> Anyway, the point is Taylor reporting getting attacked and no charges being laid? So real it fucking hurts. Even if reporting nearly straight away bumps the chances up, they still aren’t good. Especially not when the police have preconceptions about the victim, such as the Head of Detectives being your school bully’s dad and he’s been listening to daughter dearest smear your name for months.
> 
> For a really depressing read about a situation going even worse and a woman getting punished by the courts for reporting her rape… well, here you go.  
> https://www.themarshallproject.org/2015/12/16/an-unbelievable-story-of-rape  
> Taylor’s experience dealing with the police is based on that. Victim blaming, disbelief as Taylor couldn’t give exact details, attacking her over shifting language and seeming impossibilities… Well, I figure if it happened in real life over a lot less it happening here shouldn’t break SOD.
> 
> Also, here’s my reasoning on why Emma, Madison, and Sophia never got punished all freshman year, long before Sophia joined the Wards and made doing anything even more political.
> 
> Sophia - top track athlete, earned the school prizes during her freshman year and Blackwell liked the prestige. Having a white girl accusing a black girl of bullying just looked like race-baiting and jealousy on Taylor’s part.
> 
> Emma - pretty, popular student who might not be the brightest but gets along well with all her teachers and peers. Clearly Taylor was just jealous of her popularity. Doesn’t hurt that after the first and only time Blackwell did punish her she found a letter with a lawyer's letterhead on her desk.
> 
> Madison - the real kicker and main reason. She’s the dearest daughter of the local police station’s Lieutenant in charge of investigations and major crimes; someone Blackwell would have met several times over the years. No way she wants to annoy the local police station by punishing one of their kids, especially not the boss’ daughter. Besides, she’s a policeman’s daughter, no way could she be the one causing trouble. No, it has to be the other kid.
> 
> As an aside… Props to anyone who gets exactly who Tim is paraphrasing at the end there, as it’s somewhat of a clue to his forgotten past! The type of person he was and the world he came from before Cauldron claimed him.


	14. Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the amazing Cailin!

“Come _on,_ Taylor. You need to wake up.”

I groaned, rolling off my back and onto my side. I’d fallen asleep like that after Tim had tickled me last night. It had been fun, being gagged and restrained as Tim tickled me silly. Writhing as he tortured me while I laughed and cried was a uniquely joyful experience, especially when after I wet myself Tim suddenly sucked on my clit. It had been such a _harsh_ orgasm… I wanted another one.

“No, Taylor. Up. Now is not the time for sex. Your dad’s moving about. He’ll check your room.” Tim whispered urgently.

Pausing at his words, I examined myself. My hand had already drifted to my pussy, my fingers already pulling my clit hood back. Was I really that much of a pervert that the first thing I did when waking up was try to masturbate? Well, I guess the truth was right at my fingertips.

Wait. Dad was up? Fuck, he was. I could hear him moving about upstairs.

“Shit, what time is it?” I asked, wriggling about to try and see the clock.

Already prepared Tim simply picked me up, lifting and placing me on my feet. More tentacles raised a nightshirt in front of me, the oversized t-shirt held open for me to just slip into without delay. It was an old Miss Militia shirt I’d picked up secondhand, the worn cotton once comfortable but it now just itched against my skin. Why was my skin always so _sensitive?_ Wearing clothes was becoming a real pain. Was this something all girls had to deal with? The irritation of cotton pulling across your nipples and making them hard? Wait, was _that_ the real reason all women wore bras? Should I be wearing one now?

Focus, Taylor. Dad. Room. Get to it. Pervy thoughts later.

“It’s just after four. I heard your dad moving a few minutes ago but you wouldn’t get up.” Tim whispered, helping me into my shirt, pulling my hair out for me.

He was so good to me, always so thoughtful and kind. Still, having to rush upstairs at this hour?

“Ugh, four? Damn it. Okay, I can do this.” I grumbled, taking a deep breath to steel myself.

I didn’t want to leave Tim, okay? So I had to psyche myself up a bit.

“Taylor?” Tim asked as I still didn’t move.

Reluctantly and dragging my hand along his tentacles as far as I could I walked away from Tim, heading up the stairs. Tim seemed reluctant to let me go too, his tentacles following me far longer than they used to.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t follow me out of the basement and I grimaced as I reached the door.

I didn’t want to let him go. I didn’t want to _be_ let go. Please, couldn’t I just stay with Tim forever? Safe and loved where nothing bad could ever happen?

No, I couldn’t. Already I could hear Dad too. Damn it, Dad, why did you have to do this to me?

Still unhappy about leaving I turned and faced Tim, doing my best to smile for him because I knew it made him feel better.

“Bye, Tim. I love you.” I said, blowing him a kiss.

His tentacles reached up to stroke my cheeks, brushing along my arms as he held me for a few moments more before reluctantly parting. I reached out for him but we both knew I had to go and my hand dropped back to my side.

“I love you too, hurry back.” Tim said sadly.

Feeling absolutely _awful_ for leaving him, I turned and opened the door, stepping out into the entrance foyer. Listening, I could hear Dad moving about on the upstairs landing.

Shit! I’d taken too long leaving Tim and now I was stuck downstairs. What could I do? I needed an excuse to be downstairs when Dad realized I wasn’t in my room… Ah-ha!

Sneaking through the living room I made my way to the kitchen. I could feel myself becoming more anxious as I left Tim. I tried to tell myself it was just from Dad looking for me but I knew that was a lie. Being away from Tim was _scary;_ without him, anyone could attack me, hurt me, and everyone would let them _get away_ with it. I didn’t want to leave him, please, I just wanted him to hold me. Was that so wrong?

As my thoughts twisted, I heard the **creak** of my door echo down the stairs as Dad opened it. Meanwhile, I opened a cupboard and reached inside, rummaging for a glass despite my fears. There were a few moments of silence which I used to quickly fill my glass with water.

“Taylor?” Dad called out, his voice echoing through the still dark house.

I swallowed, turning to face the living room with my glass in hand.

“In the kitchen.” I called back, doing my best not to shout too loudly, lest I disturb the neighbors, _definitely_ not because I might frighten myself.

Thumping sounds echoed through the house as I heard Dad make his way down the stairs which made me involuntarily flinch before I calmed myself. I was fine, it was just Dad. He wouldn’t hurt me.

Carefully I took a seat at the kitchen table, the one we always ate at as we never had guests over anymore.

I sat there staring at my glass for a few moments, looking up as I heard Dad come in. He was wearing an old set of blue pyjamas, the top button missing. He’d lost it years ago and never got around to fixing it as Mom had always joked about it showing off his ‘manly chest’. The relief on his face as he saw me made me feel guilty though and I ducked my head, turning back to stare at my glass as he made his way over.

Pulling out a chair he sat down next to me. Carefully and in a way I could see him move, Dad reached out and put his arm around my shoulders. That felt… better. I wasn’t so scared now so I leaned sideways, pressing my shoulder against his and his arm tightened around me in response. It was nice getting hugged, even if Dad’s hugs weren’t as good as Tim’s.

We sat like that for a few minutes. Then Dad sighed.

“You had me worried for a moment, Taylor. Your bed hardly looks slept in.” Dad said, sounding tired.

Oddly, I didn’t feel very tired myself, despite going to bed late and having to wake up this early. Perks of being young, I guess. Also, damn it! I’d forgotten to pre-emptively mess up my bed tonight.

“I just… couldn’t sleep.” I said, shrugging helplessly.

Dad sighed again, squeezing me gently.

“Me neither. I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not a better father. That those boys will get away with hurting you. That I can’t afford a civil case. That the police didn’t believe you. That… That I’m such a _useless father.”_ Dad said, his voice cracking at the end, almost crying in distress.

No, Dad! Don’t cry!

“It’s not your fault. I… I’m sorry I never told you, about the bullying, about… about anything, _everything._ That I let it get so bad. I never thought that… I’m sorry, Dad.” I said, choking, nearly crying too.

Dad lifted me up, pulling me into his lap so he could wrap both arms around me.

“Shh. It’s not your fault, kiddo. You shouldn’t have had to tell me. I should have noticed when my little girl stopped smiling. When something so bad happened that you… Well, never mind. I should have noticed. It’s my job to protect you and I failed.” Dad said, rocking me back and forth.

I swallowed, tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks. Damn it, why did I keep crying so much!?

“And I should have told you. I just… I never thought Emma would go so far as to sic boys on me. To try and have me r-raped because I stood up to her.” I said, stammering after I bit the bullet.

Dad paused in his rocking.

“Emma? What does Emma have to do with those boys attacking you?” Dad asked, puzzled.

I grimaced. This was going to be difficult.

Difficult, but necessary, I reminded myself.

 _“Everything._ Dad, there’s… so much I need to tell you. So much I _should_ have told you a long time ago, but… But I was so _scared._ I thought if I told you, you might fall apart again, that you might hate me for breaking up your friendship with Alan, that it was nothing for you to be concerned about, or a hundred other stupid _lies_ I told myself to hide the fact I wasn’t brave enough to tell you. I’m sorry.” I said, closing my eyes in shame as more tears spilled out.

Dad just started rocking me again.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. No matter what, Taylor, I will always love you. That’s my job as a dad, to be there for you. I know I haven’t always been good at it, that more often than not these last two years I’ve honestly sucked at it.” Dad said with a grimace.

I shook my head, eyes still screwed shut.

“No, that’s not—” I began.

Dad cut me off with a squeeze.

“It is, we both know it. I’m not excusing myself. Should you have told whatever this is? Maybe. But I didn’t exactly make it easy for you either.” He heaved a deep sigh, still rocking me gently. “Let’s just accept that we both made mistakes and that we’re both trying to do better. Now, what’s this about Emma? She’s been… bullying you?”

I nodded.

“Yeah, she has. Do you remember when I went to nature camp? The summer before I started high school? Well, it all started when I came back from camp...” I said, beginning my tale.

We sat like that, together in the freezing kitchen, hugging each other for warmth. Over the next half hour or so, haltingly and with plenty of questions from Dad, I told him my story of high school. Of being abandoned by my best friend. Of the betrayal that followed and the relentless bullying. Of how Sophia, the physical one was soon joined by Madison, the sneaky one. I told him about the principal and her staff, how they ignored my claims of bullying, or downplayed them, and only punished Emma and her friends when they had no other choice. How Emma doubled down whenever I fought back until I just stopped trying, stopped reporting them and kept my head down just to get through the day. How I just wrote off school as a loss and did my best contain it, to stop it affecting the rest of my life.

Then I told him how I’d seen a freshman girl being bullied, how I’d been unable to just stand by and watch. How I hated the people who just watched and did nothing to help me almost as much as I did Emma and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try. How Emma had responded by getting me into after school detention, set me up to be in a predictable place at a time no one else would be around. How she'd then used a fake confession letter to goad four boys into attacking me and I'd left them bleeding and, apparently, dying on the ground.

Then as tears dripped down my cheeks I told him of my plan, of how I was going to get back at Emma for _everything_ she’d done to me.

“Dad, will you… will you help me? Please? I… I need to do this. I need to make her pay, to let Aunt Zoe know what Emma’s been up to, what she tried to do to me. Please, Dad? Help me?” I said, my voice sounding so small and weak.

Dad sighed, rubbing circles on my back as I cried.

“I find it hard to believe… No, not believe. _Comprehend._ That Emma would… She was always such a sweet little girl.” Dad said, sounding pained.

I sniffled, scrubbing at my running nose and tears.

“I know, Dad. But after that summer, she changed and I don’t know _why._ She’s not my Emma anymore, not the best friend I used to know. She’s mean and cruel and enjoys nothing more than making me _miserable._ You, believe me, right? I swear I’m not lying!” I said, desperate. If Dad didn’t believe me…

Dad shook his head, chin brushing against my hair.

“Of _course_ I believe you. You’re my _daughter._ I’ll always believe you and support you. I might get mad or angry sometimes, but it’s only because I love you and I’m scared you might get hurt. And Emma… She’s been hurting you for a long time now, hasn’t she?” Dad said, his tone resigned but also something else I couldn’t describe.

I nodded.

“Yeah, she has. But, I’m going to make her _pay._ Expose what she’s been doing and force her to tell the truth. Aunt Zoe would _never_ stand for it if she knew.” I said, my voice filled with conviction. I knew, if I could just get that tape, Emma would be _destroyed._

Dad inhaled slowly then sighed.

“Okay, I’ll help you. I’ll wait in the truck like you asked. We can do it next Monday when I’m taking you in to drop off your make-up assignments. But! If I see those boys or this Sophia you mentioned, I _will_ be stepping in. I will not stand by and let someone attack you. Never again.” Dad said.

Ah, I recognized what that was in his voice now. Determination.

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.” I said.

Leaning back a little, I lifted my head and gave Dad a quick kiss on his cheek.

He seemed surprised by that, but his expression quickly morphed into the first real smile I’d seen on his face in weeks.

“You are too, Taylor. You’re an amazing young woman and I have no doubt that someday you’ll go on to do amazing things. Now, it’s still pretty early. I’m not sure about you but I could use another hour’s sleep before I have to go to work. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Dad said, lifting me off him and onto my feet. “Oof, you’re getting a bit heavy for your old man to pick up anymore.”

My eyes widened in surprise and indignation.

“Did you just call me fat!?” I said in mock outrage. I knew I wasn’t fat, but still. Commenting on my weight? _Dads!_

Dad just chuckled, standing up from his seat as he laughed.

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it?” He asked, his tone teasing.

I glared at him, still pretending outrage.

“Why you…” I said, playfully beating my fists on his shoulder.

Dad just laughed harder; pretending to defend himself as I pretended to attack. It felt… good. We hadn’t played around like this in years.

“I yield, I yield. You’re not fat but as light as a feather.” Dad said, the odd chuckle still slipping out.

I huffed, still faking annoyance.

“And don’t you forget it!” I said, folding my arms and pointing my nose skywards.

That just set Dad off again and I started laughing too.

“Alright, enough fun. Bedtime. Go on, get.” Dad said, gesturing towards the lounge and stairs beyond.

I nodded in acceptance.

“Okay, I just need to go to the bathroom first. That water seems to have gone straight through me.” I said, following him towards the stairs.

Dad looked back over his shoulder as I followed him through the lounge.

“Alright, but bed straight after. It’s too cold to be roaming the house at this time of night.” Dad said, rolling his shoulders.

It was? It didn’t _feel_ that cold. Sure, there was snow outside but it wasn’t freezing inside, was it?

“I will. Goodnight, Dad.” I said, heading towards the bathroom.

He paused on the stairs, looking down at me.

“Goodnight, Taylor. Sleep well.” Dad said, before heading off to his room.

Entering the bathroom I turned towards the sink. While I’d told Dad I needed the bathroom, and I did, I just… _might_ have misled him as to why. I wasn’t here to use the toilet... Huh. I don’t think I’d used it much recently actually. Weird. All well, I felt fine so it couldn’t be anything bad.

Anyway, I was in the bathroom for another reason. Above the sink was the medicine cabinet, the kind whose doors are covered with a mirror. Opening it I reached inside and grabbed out a packet of pills.

It was a square packet containing 28 little pills. Four rows, seven columns.

My birth control pills. The last packet I had. Mom’s insurance had run out and the prescription I’d been given along with it. Once upon a time, I’d wished they’d been cheaper so I could afford to keep using them after the prescription ran out. They’d helped me manage the terrible acne I’d gotten with my first growth spurt when I was twelve and I was still kind of worried it might come back if I stopped.

But, if I stopped, well…

I might get _pregnant._

I blushed, my cheeks heating up as I stared at the tiny packet clutched in both hands. _This_ was what was preventing me from getting pregnant. _This_ is what had stopped Tim from putting a baby inside me for over a month now. These tiny pills I’d been dutifully taking every day.

Except I hadn’t yet, not today. I normally took one with breakfast every day and I obviously hadn’t had breakfast yet or taken my pill like I was supposed to. But the thing is... I didn’t _want_ to.

My throat bobbed as I swallowed; the plastic creaking as I nervously twisted it.

You see, I had this idea. This wonderful, stupid, _crazy_ idea.

I wanted to get pregnant.

My face went nova, my blush spreading until my whole face was red. I desperately wanted to bury my face in my hands, but alas, they were busy. My pussy was tingling and I had to press my thighs together, moving my legs to gently rub my pussy to keep it from completely taking control of me. My pussy was _demanding_ I play with it, that I rub myself, pleasure myself... but I couldn’t tear my hands away from the packet.

Breath racing, I bit my lip and rocked back and forth. My pussy felt so _hot,_ burning with need and desire. Worse though was the feeling above it. My… My _womb_ felt warm and there were these two points of tingling inside my hips that I _swear_ were my ovaries. They felt good but they wanted something, wanted a baby. My own body was constantly telling me to get pregnant now and I found it so _hard_ to _resist._

Why was I resisting though? Why _shouldn’t_ I do what my body wanted?

“Because I’ll have to look after them. I don’t have a job or a house or anything I’d need. Tim doesn’t even have an identity yet. I’d have to tell Dad.” I told myself, reminding myself _why_ this was a _terrible_ idea.

But… But I only _had_ one more month’s supply anyway. Sure, if I put all of the pocket money Gram sent me every month into buying them I _might_ be able to afford one of the cheaper brands if the pharmacist was nice to me. I could do it, but then I’d have no money to do anything else with. Dad couldn’t _afford_ to give me pocket money, not more than maybe ten bucks a month. Certainly nothing like Gram’s fifty. Sure, we weren’t exactly struggling for money; all the bills were paid on time and Mom’s life insurance had paid for most of the mortgage. That said, we weren’t exactly rolling in cash either since the Dock Workers Association was barely keeping its head above water and paid accordingly.

I liked having money. I liked going to the movies with Tim, buying him cd’s or books or coloring pencils to draw with. He’d just started painting the basement walls a few days ago with some paints he’d found and a brush I’d bought him. Already the place looked more homely. Apparently Tim had a bit of a flair for art as well as math, even if he sucked at English.

Anyway, the _point_ was that if I spent all my money on the pill we’d have no money for anything else. I wouldn’t be able to give Tim gifts or go to many places with him. We were _already_ so limited by his lack of identity and his refusal to join the Wards, which would solve both issues, because they would separate us.

So… what if they couldn’t?

I hadn’t been able to find anything online about it, and I hadn’t left the house in weeks to be able to check at the library, but _surely_ the PRT wouldn’t be allowed to separate us if I was carrying Tim’s child? If I was pregnant we could get married, I knew that much. And if we were married they would _have_ to let me see him, or him see me as I know courts allowed even absolute deadbeat abusive men access to their kids. They’d _have_ to let Tim see me if he was my husband, right? _Right?_ And… Tim would get money too; the Wards got paid, I knew that much. He’d be able to provide for me and our kids until I turned 16 and could get a job to help. We… We could make this work, right? Getting pregnant and married wasn’t a totally stupid plan, right?

And… And then I wouldn’t have to be _scared_ anymore. Tim could go with me anywhere. _We_ could go anywhere; see all the things Tim wanted to see. We could go see Bad Canary live, go swimming at a public pool, or go to a movie and not have to run away partway through. We could go everywhere together and then I wouldn’t feel like crying just at the idea of going outside. I’d never have to say goodbye to him again!

We… We’d be married! I’d be with him always, the perfect doting wife for my amazing and sexy husband. We’d be happy like parents were. Together we’d be able to make a life better than what we had now. It wasn’t fair making Tim hide away, this would set him free. I’d be able to finally feel safe too, I could finally face the world again if I was in Tim’s tentacles. As husband and wife, we’d be so much happier.

I swallowed, sawing my legs back and forth as my pussy _purred._ It was so _warm_ and felt so _good,_ practically radiating glee at what I was thinking. The image of my pregnant belly rounding out a white wedding dress forced me to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

If… If I didn’t take my pills I’d find out if Tim could get me pregnant. I’d find out if my plan could work.

What? I just said it would be hard, nearly _impossible_ for me to buy them after this one ran out. I’d find out in a month if Tim could anyway. He was a Case 53; _could_ he even get me pregnant? We were both people but did he technically count as the same species as me? I certainly never heard of a Case 53 having kids, but then, I wasn’t the world's biggest cape-geek or anything. I mean, I didn’t even know if it was possible but I’d find out soon enough anyway, right? My pills would run out soon and I couldn’t afford to buy more, not really. Okay, sure, condoms were a thing and we could probably use them but… I didn’t _want_ to. Tim would _hate_ them and I would too. I _loved_ the feeling of his hot cum being pumped inside me, the feeling of warmth and completeness that filled me when Tim, well, _filled_ me. The feeling of it oozing out of me, of taking globs and rubbing them into my clit. Watching my belly swell as my hard-won abs stretched out and Tim _came_ inside my _pregnant_ pussy…

“Mmmph!” I gasped, biting my lip so hard it _hurt._

My knees and hips shook. I’d… I’d just _cum_ from thinking about cum, getting pregnant, and Tim making me his bride.

Still a little shaky, I released the packet with one hand, lowering it to rest against my stomach just below my belly button. Looking at myself in the mirror, with my flushed face and juices beginning to trickle down my legs, cupping my hand against my stomach as pleasurable aftershocks made me twitch…

“Is this what I want? _Really_ what I want?” I asked myself.

Did I want Tim to fill me with children? To give him the family I knew he was missing and longed for? To let him leave my basement and see and explore so much more? To be able to go out in public with him and scream to the world ‘this is my _husband!_ This is the person I _love!’_ Did I want Tim to be able to take me everywhere and keep me safe? Did I want to marry him?

“Yes. This is what I want.” I said, imagining my belly swelling with child.

I know it would upset Dad, make him angry even…

_‘You’re my daughter. I’ll always believe in you and support you. I might get mad or angry sometimes, but it’s only because I love you and I’m scared you might get hurt.’_

He had _literally_ just told me he’d love me and accept me no matter what. That he would support me even if I did something as stupid as what I was planning.

I’d still have to ask Tim, run my crazy scheme by him first. But if I was right based on some of the things he often hinted at…

_‘I want to **make** life, not destroy it.’_

I think… I think he’d be okay with it too. That he would be willing to start a family with me. To fill me with a brand new life that we could look after and nurture together. To marry me and never be apart.

My choice was made. I’d ask Tim soon, when I was finished dealing with Emma and Aunt Zoe. Then I’d ask him if he wanted to start a family with me, to make sure no one could ever try to separate us again.

So, with that decision made…

One by one I popped the pills, dropping them into the sink. A quick burst of water from the tap washed them away, their chemicals never to affect my poor eggs or womb again. And if Tim didn’t want to have children, well… I guess we would just have to get used to the treat I was planning for him once I’d dealt with Emma.

After all, he deserved a _reward_ for just how patient and caring he’d been these last two weeks. And being the loving girlfriend I was, I planned to give him one thing _every_ guy at school always seemed to complain that girls never did but that they all wanted. And, well, it was something I’d wanted to try ever since I saw those pictures a month ago; I just hadn’t had the nerve.

“I wonder what anal feels like?”

* * *

“Thank you for letting me use the computer, Mrs. Knott.”

Mrs. Knott smiled at me. She was a middle-aged woman, European, maybe in her thirties with straw blond hair and a kind smile.

“It’s no problem, dear. The staff had been informed of what happened to you. I’m… sorry that things turned out the way they did. This is the least I could do.” Mrs. Knott said, her voice sounding strained.

Huh. Maybe not every teacher was a complete asshole. Didn’t mean she hadn’t hurt me with her inaction, but… Well, she at least seemed _sorry_ about it and hadn’t directly contributed.

With that thought, I smiled at her as best I could.

“Still, thanks.” I said awkwardly, feeling like a bit of a heel for abusing her trust like this.

Mrs. Knott just waved her hand, gesturing to the empty computer classroom.

“It’s not like I’m too busy. I’m just writing reports. I know you missed your final for my class; so, as I told your father, I’ll be aggregating your mark based on your test scores and the performance of other students who scored comparably previously. I believe you were looking to get an A before everything. You were one of my best students, so you’ll likely get it. I hope I’ll see you again in Computers next semester?” Mrs. Knott said, sitting down at her desk.

I shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Maybe? I’m… not sure what I’ll be doing next semester. For schooling that is.” I said, still as awkward as ever.

Mrs. Knott gave me a kind smile.

“I understand, dear. Take your time and sort yourself out. School will still be here when you feel up to it. Now, you were supposed to be copying your classwork, yes? Best get to it if you don’t want to keep your father waiting too long.” Mrs. Knott said.

I gave her a more genuine smile, nodding my head.

“Alright. I’ll just get to it, then, I guess?” I said, awkwardly shuffling away.

When Mrs. Knott just nodded I headed over to one of the computers. I’d have to be fast. While what I was planning wouldn’t take long, I wouldn’t _have_ long. Copying this semester’s assignments onto a USB drive Dad had lent me wouldn’t take more than a few minutes; the computers at Winslow were nowhere near as slow as the one at home.

Quick as I could I set up the file transfer, dumping all my assignments onto the USB. Then, while it was copying I booted up the main file explorer and opened the command prompt.

You see, last year there’d been two freshmen who’d taken this course. They’d quickly found that a few lines in the command prompt would assign them to be the computers administrator instead of just a regular user, a hole in the user privileges system. Then, they’d found that while registered as an admin they could hit backspace on the file explorer and found themselves staring at the school's main drives still with full admin privileges.

It had sounded like one of those school myths except I _knew_ Greg Veder and a friend of his had both been suspended for three days, kicked out of computer class, and banned from it this year.

I then tried it myself when I started this course and lo and behold, it still worked! Now, unlike Greg, I hadn’t been stupid enough to abuse that knowledge and remove myself from the detention list, though I kind of wish I had now considering…

I shuddered. Nope, focus Taylor. Don’t let yourself get distracted. Not now. You need to do this. Need to do it for Tim. _Focus._

Heaving out a shuddering breath I pushed the bad thoughts away. I was okay, I was safe. Dad was just a floor below talking with someone in the admin block. He said he’d be discussing the requirements for getting a GED versus homeschooling and other options for me. I was safe, he was near. Damn it, I wanted Tim! No, no… I'd be fine. I’d be fine, I just had to get through this.

It was Monday and Winslow’s Mid-Year Exams had just started. Instead of sitting the exams though, I’d been assigned a bunch of make-up assignments which would ‘help’ my teachers aggregate my final mark. Apparently there were provisions the school was forced to comply with set by the local superintendent that I fell under. They said that Winslow _had_ to let me perform alternative assessments after an event like I’d suffered or give me compassionate consideration. But because life was just so _fair_ I was supposed to be dropping all of them off at the _start_ of the exams. Joy.

So, while Dad was meeting with the Principal I was meeting with each of my teachers to drop off my makeup assignments. I’d already dropped off my English, Math, and P.E. assignments and was only left with Computer class. Mrs. Knott hadn’t set me an assignment though, saying she’d seen enough of my work and that it would be a good grade, which I was happy about. Still, I’d come to see her anyway. Partly to say goodbye, partly to grab all my classwork for whatever I ended up doing now I was likely dropping out, but mostly for my ulterior motive.

I managed to bring my thoughts back into focus as I finished entering the last line into Command Prompt. A few clicks later to open the file explorer, hit the back arrow and...

The main school drive opened for me.

Staring at the multiple folders I skipped over the teachers' resource files and instead opened up the main student folder. A little digging to find the right sub-folder and use of the search bar to find the right file and…

“Got you.” I whispered, opening the spreadsheet.

Line after line opened in front of me, the spreadsheet going on for a long way. Name, date of birth, class number, emergency contact number… All the details the school had about every senior in the school was laid out in front of me.

This was important because they also had the address information.

“Yes.” I whispered, elated as a smile stretched across my face.

I couldn’t copy the file, that would show up in the system logs by changing the date modified. But what I could do was copy the four addresses I wanted into a plain text file and quickly save it to my USB stick. And just in time too, my last file was finishing copying as I closed everything.

Smiling at my success I safely ejected the USB drive before logging off; no sense risking losing my precious data due to laziness. That done, I turned and headed for the door, grabbing the old rucksack Dad had lent me along the way.

We’d… never found my old bag and my books. Thankfully Dad had been understanding and paid for the books for me, as well as lent me this bag for today.

Still, with my task complete it was time to leave.

Pausing by her desk I looked at the one teacher who’d at least made an attempt to be even half-way nice to me in this shitty school.

“Thank you, Mrs. Knott. For believing in me. You were a great teacher.” I said, reaching into my bag.

She looked up, surprised, before her face quickly settled into a smile.

“Thank you and you’re welcome, Taylor. It was a pleasure having you in my class. I’m sure that whatever you decide to do with your life and education, that you’ll succeed. Anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong.” Mrs. Knott said, her voice warm and kind.

I swallowed the lump that tried to form in my throat as I pulled my hand out of my bag.

“I know it’s not much, but I made you this.” I said, looking sideways in embarrassment.

Guiltily I handed over a cupcake wrapped in several layers of paper towels and a plastic bag. I hoped the icing had survived okay, they hadn’t been perfectly cool since Tim and I had only made them this morning before Dad picked me up.

Unwrapping the chocolate cupcake Mrs. Knott looked at it for a few moments before turning to face me.

“Thank you for the gift. It will make a nice treat when I finish this class load of reports.” Mrs. Knott said.

I scuffed my feet, unsure what to say. When Mrs. Knott didn’t say anything more I mentally shrugged and turned, heading for the door.

As I was halfway out the door, I paused.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Knott.” I said.

Mrs. Knott was still watching me and she gave me a sort of sad smile.

“Goodbye, Taylor. Take care.” She said.

That done, I turned and made my way towards the front of the school. Final period ended in about ten minutes and the plan was for me to meet Dad at the front of the school before I confronted Emma.

A few minutes later I was walking down the front steps. At the bottom Dad was waiting for me, his truck parked nearby in one of the visitor spots. Normally they’d be taken by parents arriving to pick up their kids from school, and they actually were, I could feel and see some parents were already here despite school not letting out for a little over five minutes yet. We’d still found a spot though as we’d arrived so much earlier.

Dad smiled at me as I reached him.

“Running a little late there. Everything go well with your teachers?” Dad asked.

He didn’t reach out to hug me which made me a little sad. I know he’d never been comfortable with hugging in public or other stuff, but Tim was and so it was kind of disappointing. All well, hopefully soon I could always be with him.

Still, I smiled at Dad psyching myself up for what lay ahead.

“Yeah, sorry. I got caught up for a little bit saying goodbye to my computer teacher.” I replied.

Dad nodded at that.

“That’s fine. You said she was the only teacher who ever gave a damn, right? Anyway, I had some trouble with your Principal. Apparently Winslow doesn’t offer a GED program. Nor do they keep any information on hand for students and parents who want to pursue one elsewhere. They don’t even have any information about home-schooling. She said she’d send me an information package, but I’ll believe that when I see it.” Dad snorted derisively. “She was even _less_ impressed when I asked about transfers to Arcadia, saying their waiting list was ‘far too long’ for you to be considered.”

Dad had to take a moment to visibly calm himself before he carried on.

“I got the transfer paperwork off her anyway, so _that_ worked out at least.” Dad sighed before shaking himself and resuming. “I still think transferring to Arcadia would be the best idea, but I’ll do whatever makes you happy.”

I swallowed, forcing back my tears. Damn emotions making me cry over the stupidest things.

“Thanks, Dad. We can talk about it later?” I said, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

His mouth opened before closing again.

“I’m still not comfortable about this. Are you sure you need to do this?” Dad asked, almost pleaded as he looked beseechingly at me.

I almost said no. Almost. It would be so easy. But...

“I… I do. I can’t let this go.” I said, straightening my back and firming my resolve.

Dad sighed in acceptance before a fond smile stole across his face.

“You sound just like your mother. You’ve still got it?” he asked.

I couldn’t help but smile at that. Being compared favorably to Mom? It was nice.

“Yeah, I’ve got it. And… Thanks, Dad.” I said.

He smiled at me, a small one, but still, a smile.

“I’ll be waiting in the truck. Wave if you need help.” Dad said, turning to walk back to the parking lot.

As Dad walked away so I could carry out my plan… I couldn’t help the unease that began to pool in my stomach. It was one thing to _say_ I’d confront Emma. It sounded so simple in my head. That I would show up and goad Emma, then she’d come over and after a bit of back and forth, she’d confess to what she’d done. But, well, I wasn’t sure how well it would _actually_ work. I didn’t have a better plan though, so I’d just have to see this through and hope for the best.

Turning back around, I carefully made my way over to the stairs and sat down on the edge. It would be hard enough to stay calm with all those boys streaming passed me, no way I wanted to be in the middle with them all around. No way in hell would I be able to keep my nerve in front of Emma then. So, that meant I’d have to goad her over to me.

Cold sweat began to run down my back and my heart began to race. This was a bad idea, but it was the best I had.

Once more I carefully checked Mom’s old voice recorder. She’d had a fairly advanced one, with its own microphone and internal memory even. She’d had it to record herself when lecturing so she could send the recordings out to her class. It kind of made me want to track down some of her old students, or maybe the university, and ask them if they still had any copies. Being able to hear Mom’s voice again, even if she was gone… Well, I wanted to hear her doing what she loved.

And I was just distracting myself. Focus, Taylor. Get your head in the game. No _way_ would Emma be caught off guard. I’d have to get her talking, weather her insults, and hit back just as hard. I knew from when I stood up for Kathy that Emma could dish it out but couldn’t take it. At all. She crumbled when challenged, so it couldn’t be too hard to get her to incriminate herself, right? Just a few words at the right time and she’d lash out like last time and it’d be all over for her.

**_BRRRRIIING_ **

I jumped, head whipping around and eyes wide. That had scared me. I’d been so busy fretting and thinking about what I was going to say I’d lost track of time. Soon Emma would be coming out of our English final which I’d already turned in my essays for.

Nervously, I stood up from where I’d been sitting. This was it. In a few minutes, Emma would be coming out those doors. I’d planned what I was supposed to say, but actually going through with it was so _stressful._

As students began to trickle out I kept my eye open for that familiar shade of red that was Emma’s hair. It was groups of seniors moving past me at first and I cringed away from the boys as they came close. I did my best to stop myself shaking but it was _hard._ I so badly wanted Tim to be here, to feel safe and loved…

But he couldn’t be here. Not yet. Maybe I should have put this off? No. No, if I backed out now I’d never do it and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.

No, I wasn’t going to back down. I refused to let Emma win. Never again.

Luckily our English exam was being held on the ground floor. So it was barely a minute later the first of my classmates started walking by. A few stared at me and a few more burst out laughing but I ignored them, looking for that particular shade of red.

There!

Reaching into the front pocket of my hoodie I carefully turned on Mom’s voice recorder.

“Emma! How was your exam?” I shouted, injecting my voice with as much cheer as I could. It rang hollow in my ears but hopefully it would be enough to show Aunt Zoe I wasn’t the aggressor here.

Emma paused as I called out to her. As she faced me I saw she was shocked; mouth open slightly and eyes wide, blinking in disbelief. She quickly recomposed herself though, Sophia and Madison falling in to flank her on either side as she sauntered towards me.

“Taylor! I’m _so_ glad to see you, I heard you were still at home, too torn up by what happened to continue with classes.” Emma said, casually bringing up my attempted rape to twist the knife.

I played along, it was my best chance.

“I am, but I needed to drop off my make-up assignments, since I won’t be taking the exams.” I replied, not letting any of my fear or anguish show. It hurt being reminded of what so nearly happened.

Emma laughed, Madison giggling along with her.

“Hahaha. Oh, _Taylor,_ why even bother? We both know you’re going to fail anyway. Maybe if you spent more time studying instead of sucking dick you could actually get a decent grade? But then how would you afford your drugs?” Emma tittered, smiling cutely at me as if she hadn’t just insulted me.

I took a deep breath and held it, forcing myself to stay calm and stay the course. I could do this. Besides, what did she know of sucking dick anyway? Fuck her, dick was delicious.

“Yeah, sure. Of course, you siccing your goons on me to have me raped hardly helped me study.” I said, trying to get something more.

Emma gasped, holding her hand to her mouth and looking shocked.

“Taylor! How could you say such a thing!? I would _never_ do something like that. It would be so cruel to the poor boys.” Emma said, her voice scandalized while her eyes were filled with vicious glee.

I glared at her, rage flashing through me at her denial before I got my emotions under control. The way Emma paused and took half-a-step back helped a lot; as did the wary expression Sophia adopted, though Madison just kept looking at her phone as though bored by the whole thing.

“As if. You, Madison, and Sophia; _you_ were the ones who got me in trouble so I’d be in after school detention. _You_ made sure I’d be there late and alone, ready to be attacked.” I ground out, fighting to control my anger and fear.

Emma recomposed herself, shaking her head sadly. Sophia still looked weary, though her eyes were narrowed now. But it was Madison who responded first, looking up from her phone.

“Hey, it’s totally slander to say that kind of thing. Accusing us of a crime like that without evidence is against the law, you know? Do I have to tell Daddy that you’ve been harassing me and my friends again? Like, you know how that worked out last time.” Madison said, doing her best to smile cutely while spitting venom.

I sneered at her, lip curling in disgust.

“Like how you lied to him to get the police to drop the charges against Mike Turner and his friends?” I said, forcing myself not to growl while my shoulders shook.

Madison giggled again, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Oh, Taylor. Telling Daddy about the girl who keeps lying about me to get me in trouble is just good _sense._ Like, if I hadn’t you could have really hurt Andrew and Mike’s reputations, you know? Xander and Ben too, but they’re not as cute.” Madison said, the sycophantic bitch.

Before I could say anything Sophia cut in.

“Yeah, Hebert. You better watch your mouth before it starts trying to cash checks you can’t afford.” Sophia threatened, stepping towards me.

Damn it Sophia! This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. If she tried to get violent Dad would step in and my chance would be blown! I’d never get as good an opportunity again. So instead I ignored the bitch and focused on Emma.

“I know it was you who gave Mike that letter Emma. You were the one who pushed them into attacking me.” I said, doing my best to keep my voice level even as it cracked a little. It was so _hard_ to stay calm. There were so many people all around us, some stopping to watch but just so many pushing by. So many people who just _didn’t fucking care._

Emma snorted in amusement.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t? Who can say for sure? God knows that you needed _some_ kind of help to get a date. Maybe some little angel was just playing cupid and you were too much of a frigid cunt not to play along? Oh! Or is it because you're too nice a person to want to give poor Mike syphilis when you ended up blowing him? Is that it, Taylor? Are you worried about passing on your Merchant boyfriends diseases? There’s ointment for that you know. If you can afford to go to the doctor at least!” Emma crowed, laughing at the end.

Madison and Sophia duly joined it, as did a few of the other kids who’d stopped to watch.

Behind the trio I caught sight of Dad clambering out of his truck. With the gathering crowd he must have decided enough was enough. Shit. I still hadn’t gotten a proper confession yet. Damn it! Why couldn’t Emma just say it!

“But you _did_ do it.” I repeated, trying to get her to confess. I was desperate, and scared, and angry, and… and… Damn it! Why could I never stop crying!? Fucking hormones!

Emma just laughed harder, pointing at me as she did before she managed to force herself to stop.

“Oh, oh my god! Look, Taylor’s _crying!_ Did thinking about the mean boys upset you, Taylor? So upset you’re going to cry yourself to sleep for a straight week?” Emma asked, her smile vicious as the others laughed.

I opened my mouth and no sound came out.

Mom.

So long ago. I’d told her that so long ago. After Mom passed Emma had told me she admired me for holding together so well, she said she could never do that. I’d told her that I hadn’t been, that it was just an act. That during the day I smiled and laughed and pretended… But when I went home I cried myself to sleep every night for a week straight. To... To use my Mom against me like that, something so precious that we’d shared…

_I would make her pay for that!_

More tears spilled down my cheeks as Emma guffawed and turned red from laughing. She didn’t notice Dad standing a couple of steps behind her at the edge of the crowd, but I did, and I drew strength from his presence.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, I glared at Emma.

“Of course I did. I cried when my Mom died. I cried when four boys tried to rape me at your behest. If I didn’t cry would I still even be a person? Or is that it Emma? Did you forget how to cry? Is that when you turned into such a raging _bitch_ you’d use the death of my mother as a way to mock me?” I spat, tears dripping off my chin.

Emma just scoffed while Sophia chuckled darkly.

“Of course not silly. I never cry. Only _victims_ cry. But I’m not a victim, I’m a _survivor._ I’m _strong._ So I don’t need to cry, unlike _you.”_ Emma sneered, lip curling in contempt.

Sophia chipped in then, also sneering at me.

“Yeah. Don’t you get it, Hebert? There are two kinds of people in the world. There’s the strong, who fight and do _whatever_ they want, _whenever_ they want. And then there are weak, little bitches who are too pathetic to fight back, who just lie there and _take it!_ Weaklings like you just let the strong do whatever they like. And when you get uppity? Then someone needs to remind you of your place.” Sophia said cruelly, her lips twisted in a vindictive leer.

Now it was Emma’s turn to cut back in and I let her, even if it hurt to listen. This… This was exactly what I was looking for. Victim blaming. What Lustrum had always railed against. This was _perfect._ But it hurt so much…

“That’s all you are Taylor. A victim. It’s all you’ll ever be. You should have known your place. Now you know what’ll happen if you _ever_ try to talk back to me again.” Emma said, her voice saccharine.

A throat was cleared behind them.

“You know, Emma? That sounds almost like a confession.” Dad said, his voice trembling as he struggled not to shout.

Emma looked startled and for just a moment I would forever cherish, absolutely _terrified._ Then her usual mask of cheer snapped back in place as she spun to face Dad.

“Uncle Danny! It’s been so long since I saw you! How have you been?” Emma simpered, doing her best to act cute.

I sighed in relief, glad for the save. I wasn’t too sure how to get myself out of the situation now I’d gotten what I wanted, short of running away in tears.

“I’ve been better.” Dad ground out. “I’d be doing well if you hadn’t tried to have four boys rape my daughter.”

Emma tittered, waving her hand as if to brush away the truth.

“Uncle Danny, surely you don’t _believe_ that, do you? Taylor’s like a sister to me, I’d never _dream_ of trying to hurt her. She’s just got this whole victim complex going on and—” Emma gushed, doing her best to appear cutesy.

Dad cut across her.

“Shut up. Save your lies, Emma. I can’t believe what a spiteful wretch you’ve become. Using the death of Annette to make her cry? Your mother would be _ashamed._ Come, Taylor. We’re leaving.” Dad said, before turning his back on her.

I smirked despite my tears as I slipped past the bitches three.

Emma looked shocked and shaken, her usual charm having failed her. Sophia looked wary and Madison was wide-eyed, already texting on her phone.

I snorted. No doubt Madison was already spinning more lies to her vile ‘Daddy’, lying her ass off about what had actually taken place. Apparently, it was one thing to pick on me but quite another when they got caught bullying red-handed by someone who actually gave a shit. No doubt she’d lie about what Dad said, claim he threatened them or something. Didn’t matter. This time the evidence would be on my side.

As we closed the doors to the truck, Dad reached out and squeezed my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Taylor. Is that what it was normally like?” He asked, his voice somehow small.

I nodded sadly, unable to meet his gaze as he looked at me, staring at my hands clasped in my lap instead.

“Yeah. Today was pretty bad, but… Yeah. That’s what high school’s been like for me. Just… shit.” I said, shrugging, unsure what else to say.

Dad sighed, a deep heartfelt one.

“Well, it’s over with. You’re _never_ going back to that viper's nest you called a school. It used to be such a _nice_ school when I went there. Damn it, it’s still supposed to _be_ a nice school. Better than Clarendon, at least. When the hell did it get this bad?” Dad said, his voice depressed and wounded.

Tentatively I reached up, grasping the hand still resting on my shoulder with my own. Gently I threaded my fingers through his.

“I don't know, Dad. I don’t know. But it’s over with. You got the paperwork?” I asked, trying to steer us on to lighter topics.

Dad perked up a little at that, a little energy returning to his slumped frame.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I’ve withdrawn you and I’ve got the transfer forms. They said they’ll mail me the information for correspondence school, a GED, and homeschooling. But fuck ‘em, I trust that lot about as far as I can throw them. I’ll look it up and print it out at work tomorrow. Come on, let’s go home. What do you say to getting take out tonight? Celebrate your little plan coming together?” Dad said, reaching down to start up the truck.

As the old diesel engine rumbled to life and the worn but warm black leather started to vibrate beneath me I smiled. Yeah, my plan had worked, hadn’t it? I’m pretty sure I’d gotten enough to get Emma in trouble with her mom, enough to prove she’d set those boys on me. I deserved a treat.

And so did Tim. Tomorrow though, I still wanted to deal with Aunt Zoe first.

I giggled at the thought, smiling at Dad. He smiled back as I replied.

“Okay, how about Chinese?” I said.

Dad nodded, at that, smiling as he turned to look behind us and began to back out of the parking lot, joining the mad rush leaving school.

“Sure thing, Taylor. Steak fried rice, chicken chop suey, and sweet and sour pork, right?” Dad asked.

I gave Dad a thumbs up, scrubbing my cheeks to remove the tear marks.

“That sounds great. And… thanks, Dad. For supporting me.” I said, looking down bashfully.

Dad reached over with one hand to ruffle my hair. I let him for a moment before pushing his hand away.

“Of course. That’s what fathers do.” Dad said.

I smiled at that, a small sad smile as I turned to look out the window. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy Dad was being so supportive now. It’s just… Why did it take so long? Why did something so terrible have to happen to me for Dad to finally start caring again? It wasn’t fair. Neither was life though. I didn’t like it. In fact, I _hated_ it. So if life refused to be fair to me, if life refused to go my way…

Well, no one could complain if I rigged the deck a little, could they? After all, I was just balancing the score.

My smile became a little bigger and much more vicious as I reached into my pocket, finally remembering to turn the voice recorder off. Sure, I’d let it go on a little long and I’d probably have to find a way to cut the end off. But I had what I needed. I’d get Emma back for hurting me, for stabbing me in the back and twisting the knife. I’d make her pay!

Because no matter what else Emma was, she’d been right. I’d been a victim. I’d done my best, at least, I thought I had. But I’d never fought back, just tried to be better.

I snorted. And how well had _that_ worked out for me?

No. No more. I wouldn’t let her get away with this, not anymore. Being the better person was about _more_ than just not fighting back, I'd come to realize. I could so easily have my revenge, just a few words and I’d get to laugh as I watched Tim squeeze Emma in his tentacles till she popped like a tube of toothpaste. But that wouldn’t be right. No, I was _better_ than her. And part being better was about doing what’s right even if no one was watching. _That’s_ why I wouldn’t let Tim just kill her. But being better didn’t mean not getting justice, that was stupid of me, it just made me a victim.

I was done being a victim.

That’s why I was going to ruin Emma’s life.


	15. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the ever-awesome Cailin!

_Knock, knock, knock._

I shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, glancing sideways at Dad. He was lowering his hand after rapping on the door. The white-washed porch we were standing on was much nicer than our own. No rotten step and the paint was fresh, not faded and chipped. There was even actual woodwork on the railings.

I felt awkward as hell being back here, especially with Dad. But he’d insisted on coming and there was no way for me to say no. But, well, I didn’t really want to either. This would be hard enough as it was, doing it alone would have been nearly impossible.

Still didn’t make standing here clutching a USB stick and the letter Emma had written any easier though.

A few moments later I heard footsteps behind the door and a shadow became visible through the frosted glass at the top of the door. It opened smoothly and in front of us was Aunt Zoe. She was a middle-aged woman though still beautiful with blonde hair.

“Danny, so good to see you! Taylor, well, you’ve certainly grown. Come inside, would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?” Aunt Zoe asked, gesturing us inside.

Dad smiled at her, accepting her invitation.

“It’s good to see you too. And coffee would be nice, thanks, Zoe. I haven’t had one this morning yet.” Dad said, stepping through the door.

As I followed him, walking past Aunt Zoe she asked me again, catching me by surprise.

“And you, Taylor? Tea still? Or have you joined the coffee club, like Emma?” Aunt Zoe asked.

I winced at the reminder of Emma and why I was here. I felt like a heel for what I was going to do… No! Emma hurt _me,_ not the other way round! This was her fault. If she couldn’t stomach the consequences she shouldn’t have done it.

Forcing my face to move I offered Aunt Zoe a fragile smile.

“Um, tea please. Still don't like coffee. Poison.” I said, trying to joke like I had as a kid and failing miserably.

It had always been a running joke with Emma and I; coffee was poison as the one time I could recall her trying it when we were… What, nine? Something like that. When she’d tried it she’d spat it out and loudly declared coffee to be ‘nothing but poison’.

Aunt Zoe let out a soft snort of amusement.

“Of course it is. Wish Emma still felt that way. I was looking forward to having more when Anne went to college only for Emma to take her sister's share of the carafe, but alas, it was not to be.” She said with a smile.

Huh. Maybe not so miserably then?

Once we’d removed our shoes I carried on, following Dad into the lounge. He sat down in one of the single chairs instead of the couch. When I looked at him in surprise, he just shook his head and gestured me towards the couch. I wasn’t sure why but I followed his direction and sat down on the white leather couch. It was as comfy and soft as I remembered.

Looking around I couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed and out of place. It was like I was a stranger in a familiar place. All the memories of a different time intruding as I looked about and did my best to keep calm.

Emma and I had used to sit on this couch all the time, watching cartoons on Uncle Alan’s big T.V. He had an even bigger one now I noted, one of those fancy new flat screens. That was just one of the things, everything was so familiar and I could practically see my younger self playing around. But it was the little things, the small differences that jumped out and just made the place seem alien. A new potted plant, a peace lily replacing the orchid. The coasters on the glass coffee table being fancy wood ones from Uncle Alan’s law firm instead of the old frosted glass ones. Just… little things. But they added up and made me feel out of place.

We sat like that in silence for a few minutes before Zoe bustled in, ever the gracious host. She placed a platter with three drinks and a tray of chocolate cookies on the table. Gabbing one of the mugs she stood up and walked over to Dad before pressing a steaming cup of coffee into his hand.

“Cream, no sugar, right?” Aunt Zoe asked with a smile.

Dad smiled back at her, nodding in acceptance.

“That’s the one. Thank you.”

Aunt Zoe turned around then and returned to the platter. She was a beautiful woman. Aunt Zoe was much shorter than me, probably as tall as Emma was now, about 5’3. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was down, carefully straightened and parted to the left. She had pale skin with well-done makeup that made her look cheerful, blush making her cheeks stand out. Though as I looked at her, Aunt Zoe’s smile looked a little fragile and there was worry in her pale blue eyes.

“I’m glad you came to visit, Taylor. It’s been far too long.” She said, placing a steaming cup of tea on a coaster before me.

Oh. My hands were still full, weren’t they?

Hastily I placed my evidence on the table beside my tea, shooting Aunt Zoe an apologetic smile. Stupid. I should have remembered to put them down.

When I didn’t reply Aunt Zoe moved around the table sitting down on the couch beside me. Not directly beside me, she left a little space, but close enough that it would be a squeeze for anyone to sit between us. She seemed almost hesitant to approach me, but like she wanted to? She kept hesitating and shooting me looks out of the corner of her eye.

Aunt Zoe took a sip of her own coffee before shuffling in her seat to face Dad.

“So, Danny. You called last night and asked to meet this morning, sorry Alan couldn’t make it but he had a meeting at the office. Oh, it’s been so _long,_ how have you been? I’m glad to see you again and how are you doing, Taylor? How’s school? I’m sure you must be doing well, the bright spark you are. Oh, when you called last night you said you wanted to talk about Emma? I know the two of you kind of drifted apart after high school started and that Emma’s had some… _odd_ things to say. But I’m sure they’re just exaggerations.” Aunt Zoe said, looking puzzled.

Dad sighed, wrapping both hands around his coffee cup as he stared into it as if searching for answers.

“Yeah. It has been too long. Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in work. No, I _let_ myself get caught up in work. But I’m taking a new lease on things and getting my life back in order. I’m not here to talk about that though, much as I might prefer it. Did Emma tell you what happened to Taylor?” Dad asked, and I could see he was choosing his words carefully.

Aunt Zoe looked surprised, blinking rapidly as she looked quizzically at me.

“No? What happened, Taylor?” Aunt Zoe asked, sounding intrigued as she turned to me.

I swallowed, closing my eyes as I was forced to think about what had happened. What those monsters had tried to do to me.

“They… Four boys tried to... they tried to… r-r… ra…” I stammered out, hating myself for how weak I was. It was just words, say it!

I couldn’t though. I couldn’t say it any more than I could hold back my tears as they slid down my cheeks, hot and wet.

Aunt Zoe inhaled sharply and I could practically hear the stare she must have been shooting Dad, demanding answers.

Dad sighed.

“Just over two weeks ago, right before Thanksgiving, four boys attacked Taylor after school. They—” Dad said.

I opened my eyes again, forcing myself to talk over Dad. I would be strong. I would do this, finish my plan. I would do it for Tim.

“Mike Turner, Xander King, Andrew Heyes, and Ben Tomson. They attacked me after I’d finished after school detention and was walking to the public bus stop. When I refused to have sex with them they tried to kidnap me so they could ‘rape me raw’.” I got out through gritted teeth, quoting that monster. It was still so hard to think about it, to say what had almost happened. I was fine. I was okay.

I wanted Tim _so badly._

Dad looked uncomfortable sitting in his chair, still staring at his coffee. Aunt Zoe though, her face was blank with her mouth open slightly, skin turning deathly pale, almost grey as she looked at me. Then her face crumpled and she made an aborted motion to hug me.

“Oh, _baby._ I’m so sorry. What happened? Are you okay? No, stupid question. Of _course_ you’re not, you’re crying. Oh, Taylor, I’m so, _so_ sorry. Is this what you needed to talk with me about? Do… Do you need help finding a doctor or…” Aunt Zoe trailed off, staring at me with such pain it made my heart wrench.

I shook my head, my hair pulling at my head from where my butt had it trapped beneath me.

“No. They didn’t… get that far. I beat them! I beat them bloody. B-But two of them nearly d-died from what I did to them and the police won’t _believe_ me, they said I was lying and my injuries were too old and it’s not fair! They hurt me and grabbed me and molested me and now they’re _getting away with it_ and… and…” I paused, taking a big shuddering breath as I struggled to not break down. “The police dropped my case. Said none of my evidence matched and that I had a history of lying and attention-seeking. That it would be ‘unfair’ to press charges and ‘destroy’ those monsters lives.”

Aunt Zoe’s face darkened, color returning to her cheeks as her lips twisted into a scowl.

“Useless pig fucking _sideliners._ Don’t worry, baby, I’ll help you. Did you want to talk to Alan about filing a civil suit? He’ll do it pro bono, I promise.” Aunt Zoe said, turning to Dad at the end.

Dad shook his head and gestured to me. As Aunt Zoe turned back to me I sucked in another deep breath and took the plunge.

“No, they’re not why we’re here. Like Dad said on the phone, Emma is.” I said.

Aunt Zoe paused, tilting her head sideways a little in confusion.

“Emma? What does Emma have to do with this?” Aunt Zoe asked in confusion.

Turning to face the table so I didn’t have to see her, I told Aunt Zoe what Emma had done.

“Emma was behind it. She… She set me up. She instigated it. Emma gave one of them, Mike, she gave him this letter.” I said, grabbing the letter in question and sliding it towards Aunt Zoe.

I’d kept it after the confrontation. Maybe it would have helped if I’d handed it over to the police, but they’d never asked for it even after I told them about it. I was glad I hadn’t now, because if I had I wouldn’t have one of the two key pieces of evidence I needed to nail Emma.

I carried on talking.

“That’s why the four of them came after me. They thought I’d be into it, that I’d just go along with them because I had a crush on one of them, which I don’t! _I hate them._ But they thought I would come along and then find myself unable to say no once I was powerless. But when I _did_ say no, the leader, Mike, he forced a kiss on me and when I pushed him back they tried… what they tried.” I finished lamely, unable to say it again. I just couldn’t say it. It hurt too much.

Aunt Zoe sounded incensed as she spoke, angry even but I didn’t dare look to check.

“Wait, Emma did _what?_ How do you know it was her? I get that the two of you don’t get along anymore but accusing her of something like this? Taylor, Emma would _never_ do something like that. You know it’s true, don’t you?” Aunt Zoe said, sounding scandalized.

I just sighed. I should have known it would go this way, but I’d hoped… Stupid. So stupid.

“She bullies me, Aunt Zoe. Every day. And I know it was her because I recognized her handwriting. Who else has Emma’s handwriting and would do that to me? She even gloated about doing it! Said it was to ‘show me my place’.” I paraphrased, suddenly feeling exhausted.

This was a bad idea. What had I been thinking? Trusting an adult to do right by me… Only Dad tried and he was my _dad._ He _had_ to try, even if he failed.

As expected, Zoe didn’t find my argument very compelling.

“That’s not true, Taylor, and you know it. The two of you were best friends for _years._ Emma’s friends with Madison, a policeman’s daughter. She would never do something like that.” Zoe said, incensed.

I wasn’t sure what to say or if it would be even worth the effort. I had more evidence, I did! But how was I supposed to get Zoe to listen to it now when she was already leaping to Emma’s defense? When she was reminding me how Madison had fucked me over and was apparently _still_ fucking me over by using her fucking ‘Daddy’ against me. It was just… so much effort.

Then Dad came through for me.

“Oh, trust me Zoe. I found it just as hard to believe at first. I still didn’t _really_ accept it until I heard Emma taunting Taylor about Annette’s death and calling Taylor weak for crying over nearly being _raped.”_ Dad said, his voice strained as he balled his fist on his knees.

Zoe gasped.

“I… Are you sure? I can hardly believe Emma could _say_ such a thing.” Aunt Zoe said disbelievingly.

Dad just chuckled darkly.

“Oh, believe it. You can hear it even. Do you have a laptop I could quickly borrow? “ Dad asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Zoe shuffled slightly in her seat.

“I suppose. But what does that have to do with Emma saying something so outrageous?” Zoe asked coolly.

Dad just gave her a wan smile.

“You’ll see. Or hear, rather.” He said cryptically.

Zoe got up then, and as she walked in front of me I could see her looking at me suspiciously. I was grateful Dad had salvaged things somewhat, but I wasn’t going to get my hopes up again. Not after Zoe defended Emma on reputation alone, just like how everyone accused me based on my ruined reputation.

I sighed, looking at Dad beseechingly as Zoe left the room.

Dad gave me an encouraging smile.

“You’re doing great. Keep it up. You can do this.” Dad whispered before taking another sip of his coffee.

Looking away and back down at my evidence, I wondered. Was I really doing well? Could I actually persuade Zoe like I imagined? Or would she be like every other adult who I told and just discard my claims? What good was telling the truth when it never helped? Why did I even bother and not just beg Tim to rampage? Sure, I wouldn’t like it, but it would make us both feel better. Was being a good person really worth all this pain? All this effort which amounted to absolutely nothing? What was even the point?

Fortunately my thoughts downward spiral was stopped by Zoe returning. She went to hand a silver-colored laptop to Dad. He shook his head though and gestured to me.

“This is Taylor’s show, I’m just here for moral support.” Dad said.

I was forced to look up as Zoe handed me the laptop. I could see the skepticism in her eyes. The way she was judging me and already discounting anything I might say. I’d just have to hope that if Zoe wouldn’t listen to me she’d at least listen to Emma.

Carefully I opened the laptop and booted it up, only to get stuck on the login screen. Zoe reached across and quickly typed in something that I tried not to look at.

What? It’s rude to look at other people’s passwords.

Still, as she finished and Windows continued loading I found my voice again.

“Thanks, Aunt Zoe.” I said, not sure what else to say.

Zoe just hummed though, still sounding skeptical.

Quickly as I could, I plugged in the USB stick. It had taken a few hours last night, getting the audio file off Mom’s voice recorder and onto the computer, then off the computer and onto a flash drive. But it was worth it as navigating the software that ran Mom’s voice recorder was an absolute pain. Not having to try and do that now and just being able to double click the file was so much easier.

The three of us sat there then, listening. The sound quality was absolutely shit, only really my own voice coming through clearly over the noise of the crowd. Still, if you focused a little and knew what each person sounded like you could mostly make out what was being said. Well, I could at least, but then, I’d been there and I remembered. I just had to hope Dad was right and you really could make out what Emma was saying.

About four minutes later I pressed stop. I’d finished the recording just after Dad had swooped in and rescued me. Zoe didn’t need to hear me and Dad in the truck, that was our business, not hers.

As I looked at Zoe though, trying to gauge her reaction, I couldn’t help but feel just a _little_ hopeful. Zoe looked shaken, still staring at the laptop in incomprehension. Dad and I just waited for her, let her process what she’d heard. It had taken Dad a while to get his temper under control when he’d listened to the recordings again. I guess adults just took longer to process things.

After maybe a minute Zoe finally found her voice.

“I… I’m not sure what to say.” Zoe said, looking searchingly at Dad then me. “That… That had to be some kind of joke, right? Emma was just being stupid and making some kind of dark joke. She had to be. She… There’s no way she would use the death of my best friend to hurt you. That she would…”

Zoe trailed off as Dad chuckled nastily.

“Oh, but she _did._ Your daughter used the death of my wife to hurt my daughter. She mocked Taylor because she was crying about nearly getting raped and then insulted her for crying when her mother died.” Dad said, his face stony as he stared at Zoe.

Zoe shook her head, blond hair swaying back and forth in denial.

“I… No. That had to be Sophia, right? She’s always been a little off. She—” Zoe said, slowly, trying to rationalize things to herself.

I cut in before she could, my hands clenched in fists as anger coursed through me.

“Sophia was the one who told me I deserved it. She told me I deserved to get raped because I was a victim. That _all_ victims deserved what happened to us. She’s a monster, and I’m pretty sure she’s the one who gave the boys the duct tape they were carrying. They must have been planning to tie me up once they got me in the car. And I know she helped them set things up. One of the boys mentioned that Sophia had given them condoms to help them cover their tracks.” I said, glaring at Zoe as she kept shaking her head in denial. I plunged on, determined to get this all out before I lost my nerve again.

“Emma, Madison, Sophia; all three of them conspired to get me in trouble. They worked together to get me three separate detentions in one day so I’d get put in after school detention. They made sure Mike knew where I would be and that it would be at a time few people would be around. She gave him that letter so he’d come after me. She helped those boys try to _kidnap me_ and **_rape me,_** to _take_ what should only be _given!_ She tried to do the _worst_ thing one woman can to another woman. You know it’s true! You heard her! You heard Emma admit to it! She said she was ‘helping me get a date’! She mocked me for _crying_ because I was a victim!” I paused, to choke back tears before I continued to rant.

“Well, I’m not a victim anymore. I’m a survivor too! I survived her setting me up to be _gang raped_ by four boys because she couldn’t handle me standing up to her! You heard Sophia, they were trying to ‘show me my place’! Emma did this! She’s been bullying me for years and _no one_ did _anything_ about it! She calls me names, spreads rumors about me, steals my homework, and gets me in trouble with the teachers! She stole Mom’s flute from my locker and desecrated it! Emma did all that! You know it’s true! She _knew_ I got attacked and never _told you!_ That has to mean something, right!? She… She mocked me over M-Mom’s death. That… please. Please believe me. Please.” I trailed off, the fire that had been burning inside me sputtering and dying.

I felt… empty. Seeing the shock and denial on Zoe’s face as I ranted just sucked away all the energy I had left. Because… I knew. I _knew_ she wouldn’t believe me. And if she wouldn’t? If a former Luminarie wouldn’t believe me about what had happened, who would?

No one. That’s who.

No, not ‘no one’. _Never_ ‘no one’. _Tim_ would believe me, he always did. He was amazing like that. But he wasn’t here right now.

Dejected, I turned back to face the computer, sighing, my energy spent.

“There’s more, too. Evidence, I mean. I copied a bunch of emails Emma and her friends sent me. I can’t prove it’s them, but it shows people have been bullying me, saying the same kinds of things Emma said. Telling me to kill myself, calling me a slut or whore, those kind of things. It’s… It’s all I could find. Please.” I whispered, my voice getting quieter and quieter.

From the corner of my eye I caught Dad’s expression as I stared at the laptop. He looked grim. I didn’t dare turn and look at Zoe. I don’t think I could have handled seeing her disbelief.

“Taylor… That’s… a lot to take in. I need some time to… think about this. God, I can’t believe it. That Emma would really… No, it has to be something else. Has to.” Zoe said, sounding pained as she trailed off.

My shoulders slumped. Even if I knew that this is what would happen, experiencing it was still painful. Still I bit out a reply anyway, even as I felt my insides crumbling.

“Yeah, sure. Take all the time you need. Let’s go, Dad. I’m done.” I said, pushing myself up off the couch, leaving my tea untouched.

Dad followed suit, pushing himself up too.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Zoe. I know it can’t have been the easiest thing in the world for you to hear. Feel free to call me if you have any questions.” Dad said, doing his best to smile at her.

I still didn’t look at Zoe but I could hear her hair swish as she shook her head.

“It’s fine Danny. One of the perks of being the boss. The girls are just taking inventory and placing orders today, making sure we’re resupplied from Thanksgiving and ready for the Medhall Winter Gala. Catering is a fairly easy career once you’re the boss.” Zoe said, desperately searching for a lighter topic before she spotted me. “Oh, Taylor. Could you, um, could you please leave those? I… I’ll have another look at them later.”

I paused, hands frozen in the midst of gathering up my evidence. I’d pulled the letter back and folded it up and my fingers were wrapped around the USB stick, ready to pull it out of the laptop. I hadn’t bothered ejecting it this time, why bother preserving evidence I didn’t need?

“Ah, sure? I can do that, I guess.” I said, shooting Dad a questioning look.

Dad smiled encouragingly at me.

“Yeah, leave it here, Taylor. We can always swing by to pick it up later, right Zoe?” Dad said, turning to face her at the end.

Zoe nodded.

“Of course you can. Just… I’ll be in touch?” She said, her face pinched and drawn.

Why did she look like she was the one in pain? _I_ was the one who’d been attacked, not her. What? Was having Emma’s disgusting personality revealed too much for her? Fuck her. Still, she _had_ met me. I could at least reply.

“Sure. Whatever. Bye, Aunt Zoe.” I said, doing my best not to sneer.

Then I walked away, choosing to wait by the front door instead of stay in Zoe’s presence any longer as Dad said his goodbyes. Two minutes or so later he joined me, slipping on his boots as I put on my shoes.

A few moments later and we were out the door, walking down the path and back to the truck. As fresh snow crunched beneath our shoes Dad nudged me with his shoulder.

“You did good, Taylor. That was the best we could hope for, I think.” He said encouragingly.

I sighed, my breath misting as I nodded.

“I know. It’s just… She was a Luminarie, you know? I thought she’d believe me and support me straight away.” I said bitterly, head drooping in disappointment

Now it was Dad’s turn to sigh, a great cloud of steam billowing in front of him.

“I know that’s what you wanted, Taylor, but every parent wants to believe the best of their kid. God, even _I_ found it hard to believe Emma would do something like that and I heard her taunting you first hand. To believe she was the one who set you up for those boys… Well, it’s a bitter pill to swallow. I’m sorry I couldn't be of more help.” Dad said, opening the truck door for me as we reached it on the curbside.

Clambering in I waited for Dad to hop in too before replying.

“I know, Dad. It’s just… She _always_ gets away with it. Even now people don’t believe because I’m me and Emma’s Emma. It’s not _fair.”_ I groused, glaring at the grey clouds that were slowly dropping more snow.

Dad nodded sympathetically while the engine rumbled to life.

“I know. I’m sorry. Life’s not fair.” Dad said as he put the truck into gear.

As we started off down the street, going slow despite the salt on the road, I couldn’t help but feel so very _bitter_ about Dad’s words.

‘Life’s not fair.’ How many times had I heard that? How many times had I heard it used to justify how shit the world was? I mean, they were right. Life _wasn’t_ fair. Bad things happened to good people for no reason.

But that didn’t mean it _ought_ to be that way.

Still, I’d tried my best to get justice, to make life fair. And if it still refused to be fair to me I could always just escalate. After all, even if I hadn’t wanted to, I could still get Tim’s assistance with Emma. It would be a lot more brutal, but Emma would just have to learn that actions have consequences.

But after the boys. They were people I really didn’t mind hurting. I’d see how I felt once they were dealt with.

One way or another, I would have my justice.

* * *

I licked my lips.

There were a lot of reasons to do so, okay? I was excited. I was horny. I was nervous. Alright, _very_ nervous. There was a lot to be nervous about. Not only was I going to try something new and _taboo_ with my boyfriend but I also had a couple of pretty scary topics to discuss with him.

I licked my lips again.

Would Tim take it okay? Would he say no? Would he be frightened? I didn’t know and that scared me.

I sighed, air rushing passed my lips and drying them again.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Pushing open the door to the basement I stepped inside, gently shutting it behind me. I had to be quiet so as to not wake Dad; he’d been having trouble sleeping lately and often got up in the middle of the night to check on me. Which was nice, good even, but also such a pain since I had to keep sneaking back upstairs in a rush, often pretending to be going to the bathroom or getting a drink like I had… this morning? Wow, it seemed so much longer ago than that.

At least I wasn’t tired because of the lack of sleep, which, well…

Sighing again I began to creep down the stairs. I could already see Tim waiting for me, tentacles outstretched. As soon as I was close enough, I jumped, ignoring the creak from the old wooden steps as I threw myself into my boyfriend's embrace.

“Taylor, you’re safe! I was so worried.” Tim whispered, limbs wrapping about me as he carried me over to him.

I smiled, my shoulders slumping as I truly _relaxed_ for the first time since this morning. Being away from Tim was stressful, you know? Just being near him, feeling him wrap me up in strong, powerful limbs, brought with it a sense of safety I couldn’t get anywhere else. It was this sort of fizzy feeling, you know? Like little bubbles filling me up from the tips of my toes to top my head; each one warm, welcoming, and wonderful. Just being held made me feel better than anything else had all day since Zoe rejected me and what I had to say.

As Tim placed me upon his back I hugged him, wrapping my arms around as much of his wonderful self as I could.

“Thanks, Tim. I missed you too, I hate being apart.” I whispered back, nuzzling his bulk.

Tim just wrapped me up, tentacles emerging from his back to clamber over my legs and slither up my arms. Already I could feel him tugging at my shoes, little tendrils slipping inside to pry them off. I helped him, shimmying about and pointing my toes, letting Tim start undressing me.

Soon enough I was down to just my stockings and panties. Rolling over, I arched my back and raised my hips. Hooking my thumbs into either side of my pale blue panties, I tugged them down, wiggling my hips a little to get the too-tight-cotton past my thighs. A few seconds later they were by my ankles where Tim greedily grabbed them and secreted them away.

It made me giggle in amusement, flopping back on top of Tim as he hid my panties from me. He could be so silly sometimes and yet so utterly _adorable._

With Tim finally pulling my stockings off I couldn’t help but smile. Being free of my clothing was liberating in a way I couldn’t quite describe. I felt free, naughty, and sexy. Even better was the lack of itching. Cotton was just so rough and denim even worse. It was why I hardly wore my jeans any more, they were just so _uncomfortable._ Stockings were way comfier _and_ sexier.

Though, speaking of uncomfortable things…

I sighed. I couldn’t put this off any more. Not after my latest discovery.

“Tim, I know I promised you a reward for waiting, for being so kind and patient and helpful and just the best person _ever…”_ I trailed off, not sure how to broach either topic without upsetting Tim accidentally. No boy ever wants to hear the words ‘we need to talk’.

Tim wriggled delightedly beneath me.

“Um, thanks, Taylor. You’re awesome too. And of course I'd wait. You, er, you asked me to. And I want to make you happy.” Tim said bashfully.

I smiled at him, twisting my neck so I could quickly plant a kiss on him.

“Thanks. But, well, there is one thing I want to tell you about. I… I’m changing, Tim.” I said, wincing as I bit the bullet and just said what was wrong.

Tim paused in his wandering, tentacles partway down my stockings.

“Er, changing how?” He asked cautiously.

Leaning back I stared at the ancient wooden floorboards above me, chewing my lip as I marshaled my thoughts.

“Okay, so, when I was getting ready earlier I had to… clean myself. You know, like those guides suggested?” I asked, blushing in embarrassment. It was disgusting but necessary. Well, it _should_ have been disgusting but it wasn’t and that was the issue.

Tim looked at me, tentacles arcing overhead to peer down at me, glowing bright yellow in confusion before they suddenly twitched with comprehension.

“Oh! Yes, um, that. Er, you wanted to do that tonight?” Tim asked and I could hear the hope and desire in his voice.

I smiled wryly up at the tentacles leaning over me.

“I do. But, well… When I went to… _clean_ myself there was nothing _to_ clean. Like, my insides were _already_ clean. Even though I used hot water and that old syringe we found down here after I cleaned it; after I was done there was nothing. It’s like I don’t produce that ‘stuff’ anymore. Like I’m _wasteless_ or something. I… I think it might be your cum. You know how you clean everything you touch?” I said, pausing to let Tim reply.

Tim looked at me quizzically.

“Er, yes? Like how I just brush stuff and it gets rid of dust?” He replied, sounding confused.

I nodded, my hair pulling slightly where I was lying on it.

“Just like that. Well, it’s either that or somehow I’m using up everything I eat or something… Which I don’t know, might explain my growth spurt? Because… Because that’s not the only thing, Tim. I… Weird stuff keeps _happening_ and I think it might be because of you.” I swallowed nervously, the plowed on before Tim could do more than shift uncomfortably.

“I don’t get tired much anymore, even going with just three or four hours of sleep a night I feel fine when I should be exhausted. I don’t produce waste. I thought it was just a growth spurt but I’ve shot up over three inches inside a month and, well, _developed._ Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ actually looking like a girl now; having boobs and hips is awesome but it just seems so sudden? And combined with the other stuff…” I trailed off, as I thought things through, trying to better frame what I wanted to say.

Tim lightly poked my side, drawing me back to the present.

“What other stuff?” Tim prompted, his tone concerned.

Aw, Tim. He cared so much. This was why I loved him.

“Thanks, Tim. I love you, don’t doubt that for a moment, okay? I’m just… Well, not _scared_ but… I need to talk about it?” I said, grabbing a few tentacles and pulling them close, hugging Tim’s limbs to my breasts.

Tim took the hint and wrapped me up, tentacles sliding out and over me, covering me in utterly _sinful_ softness.

“Um, sure? And I love you too Taylor, no matter what might change about you. You’re _mine,_ now and always.” Tim said, kissing my cheek.

I leaned into the kiss, smiling happily. It felt nice to be reassured like that. Still, I needed to tell him about the other things I’d noticed.

“Alright, so. My skin’s a lot more sensitive now, which is nice when we’re like this but makes wearing clothes that aren’t nylon or really loose a real pain. Then there’s my hair, I _swear_ I saw it tuck itself behind my ear the other day as I was brushing it. And I’ve felt it move a few times on its own too.” I said.

Then Tim cut in, sounding relieved.

“Oh, _good._ It’s not just me then. I thought I was seeing things but I didn’t want to say something that would sound, er, crazy. But yeah, um, your hair has been kind of moving on its own for a while now. I think I noticed it first, er, two weeks ago? It sort of twitches and ripples, or moves towards me when I stroke it.” Tim said, a tentacle gathering up said hair and pulling it all out from underneath me.

After lifting my head to help him, I dropped it back down as Tim spread my hair out, letting my black curls tumble across his blue stripes.

“Huh, so you noticed it too. Well, neither of us are crazy it seems. Then there’s my eyes. They flashed green in the mirror earlier, like you do when you’re unhappy. It was when I realized I was clean inside already and had to admit to these changes. Then my eyes glowed, just for a moment, but it happened. Then there’s my tongue length.” I said, squirming a little in embarrassment as I was forced to mention my waste issues again. It was embarrassing okay? But at the same time, who wouldn’t want to find out they would never have to worry about _that_ ever again?

Moving on…

Tim cocked his tentacles quizzically as he stared at me.

“Your tongue length? What about your tongue length?” Tim asked.

I replied by sticking my tongue out. As a kid I’d never had a very long tongue, I’d never been one of those kids able to touch my nose or the bottom of my chin. Now though… _Now_ I could do both _easily._ My tongue was so long it stuck about an inch past my chin as I let it dangle out of my mouth. It was honestly kind of freaky, but at the same time kind of hot? Like, think of the _blowjobs_ I could give Tim with a tongue like this! Oh, I’d be able to give him so much _pleasure!_

Something of my thoughts must have appeared on my face as Tim leered at me, his tentacles glowing an aroused pink.

“Oh? Now _that’s_ interesting. You’ve got your own tentacle now Taylor, and you know tentacles are good at giving pleasure.” Tim said, his voice filled with lust.

I did my best to smile up at him with my tongue still hanging out. Then I decided to show him how I’d found out, to show off the face I’d been practicing the last few days.

Crossing my eyes and letting them roll up like they did when Tim fucked me silly, I pushed my tongue out even further. I couldn’t drool, since I was lying on my back, but I still did my best to show Tim the face that the girls in all those drawings made. It wasn’t something that came naturally to me, I tended to grimace more as my eyes rolled. But this was something I wanted to do for Tim. He loved those pictures and they’d been what pushed us over the edge and into having sex. So I wanted to do my best for Tim and look as hot and happy as those girls did, to make myself just like those naughty pictures and make Tim desire me even more than he already did.

It seemed to have paid off too, given the pink glow that washed over me even as blurry as the world appeared. Crossing your eyes when you need glasses doesn’t lend itself to seeing well, okay?

“Wow, Taylor… That’s so _hot._ You look _amazing.”_ Tim said, awed, amazed, and overflowing with lust.

Yes! I made Tim sound like he was struggling to hold himself back from just fucking me right _then and there!_ I wondered if I could push him over the edge… But no, we had one more topic to talk about first. Hopefully a happier one? And I kind of needed to finish up this one too damn it.

Reeling my tongue back in and uncrossing my eyes I smiled up at Tim, enjoying the sheer radiance of his blush as his tentacles literally glowed with desire.

“You’re welcome. I wanted to look hot for you and it appears it worked.” I said cheekily, shooting him a wink.

Tim leaned down and booped my nose, making me giggle.

“Do you know how _hard_ it was to not just fuck you right then?” Tim complained.

A wicked thought struck me as I smiled slyly.

“Oh, I don’t know. About as hard as your dick is right now?” I said, winking at Tim again.

Tim sputtered, or his equivalent, tripping over his words as his tentacles swayed about.

“I, you, um, that, er… That’s _mean.”_ Tim replied, then he reached for my chest.

My eyes shot open.

 _“Heeeeey._ Now who’s being mean.” I whined, reaching down to rub my poor nipple where Tim had flicked it. He _knew_ just how wet that got me. And he wasn’t going to fuck me yet either, which was just _double_ mean.

Seeming to sober up from his lust Tim reached down, placing a quick kiss on my poor abused nipple.

“Sorry, Taylor. Anyway, er, what do you want to do about your, um, changes?” He asked.

I shrugged, then wriggled to get more comfy, throwing my arms back behind my head to arch my back and thrust my breasts out, showing off my growth.

“Nothing. I like what’s happening. I’m finally starting to look like the person I always _wanted_ to be. I actually look like a _girl_ now. I have hips and breasts and actual curves, even if I’m still on the slender side. My hair’s more cooperative, I’m wasteless, I feel warm no matter what, and my body’s so much more _sensitive_ which just makes cuddling and sex even better. What’s happening to me might be weird, but… Do you remember the Taylor Hebert who you first met?” I said, pausing to show Tim it wasn’t a rhetorical question.

Tim scratched his head, a tentacle rubbing his skin just next to my hair.

“Ah, er, yes? Of course I remember you, Taylor. You're my girlfriend. The person I love most.” Tim said, sounding a little confused.

I smiled sadly, recalling that girl who’d gone for a lonely hike in the forest. Who she was, what she looked like, how she felt...

 _A scrawny, meek girl who quite didn’t fit in her own skin. Gangly limbs and flat-chested, only redeemed by her hair. A girl who yearned_ _to be touched, who was desperate for comfort and affection she never received. Whose greatest desire was to be hugged. The girl with the hollow heart, aching for love. Someone who was desperately, utterly lonely and yet **terrified** of ever opening up for fear of yet another betrayal._

I remembered that girl, the pain and the suffering. Those cold gray days of monotony where it seemed nothing could ever get better.

“I wasn’t happy Tim, I’ve told you that before. But I’m _happy_ now, happier than I’ve ever been. And I don’t want to give that up. I _won’t_ give that up, _I refuse!_ So even if I am changing, if drinking your cum is changing me… Let it. Change me, please. Make me better, hotter, _lewder._ Turn me into the biggest _slut there will ever be!_ You make me happy, Tim, so do whatever you want with my body, it belongs to you after all. All of me does; heart, body, and mind. Change me as you wish. Because, so long as we’re together, I don’t _care_ what happens to me. Just keep fucking me and loving me; I’m yours. I love you, Tim. I love you _so much_ and I _refuse_ to let anything change that; especially not some _stupid_ cosemtic changes. I just… I needed to tell you. I _needed_ you to know that, no matter what’s happening to me, I don’t care. I love you and I _want_ you to change me.” I finished, clutching at a pair of Tim's tentacles and holding on tight to show him I wanted to stay. I didn’t care how much I changed or what I turned into, so long as I could be with him.

Tim’s tentacles bobbed nervously, but I could see the faint blues of happiness mixed with purples of hope flickering along his limbs. Seeing his emotions made understanding him so much easier.

Wait. Is _that_ what was happening to me? With my glowing eyes and moving hair, was I changing to become easier for him to read too? Because if so, that was fine. Great even! If we could understand each other at a look the chance of us miscommunicating would be virtually nil. Our relationship would only be stronger.

Then Tim spoke and I focused back on him.

“Um, are you sure? I mean, ah, er… You’re changing? I’m doing something to you?” Tim said, tentacles rustling in bewilderment.

I nodded, still smiling.

“Yeah, I think so. We’ve both seen my hair move and there are all those other things.” I replied, doing my best to appear at ease for Tim. He had to understand that I was okay with this, that if this is what being with him meant, then I would embrace it.

Besides, who _wouldn’t_ want to have their body turned into that of a slutty nymph’s? I know _I_ certainly did, I’d never cum so hard or so often! Sex with Tim was _amazing._

Tim still seemed nervous though.

“And, er, you don’t mind? That my, um, cum? That my cum is kind of, sort of, probably, warping your body?” He asked, still twiddling his tentacles.

I snorted in amusement.

“No, I’m enjoying it. I like the changes you’ve done to me and while I’m a little nervous… Honestly, I’m kind of looking forward to it. I want to see how hard I’ll be able to cum after a few more months of you making me more sensitive. Fuck, maybe I’ll be able to cum just from you spanking me?” I said, biting my lip and rubbing my knees together as I thought about it. The idea of being able to cum just from a spanking or being tickled…

Fuck, my pussy was already _dripping._ I could feel my juices dripping down my ass. All well, lube for later I guess.

Tim hummed in thought at that.

“Hmmm. Okay then. So long as you’re happy. But, er, won’t your dad be upset? Or the Protectorate? Er, adults in general?” Tim asked, still a little nervous.

I scowled at that, nose scrunched in anger.

“Honestly? I don’t care. Fuck them. I know what they’d say _‘You’re too young to be having sex, stop doing your favorite thing. Being changed by a cape is wrong, stop hanging out with your boyfriend. Do as we say, we know best’.”_ I pantomimed, sticking my tongue out rudely as I finished. “Well, fuck that. Dad, Zoe, anyone; all the _stupid_ adults with their _stupid_ rules… Fuck them! Where were they when I was being attacked? Nowhere! What did they do to help me? Nothing! So fuck them! I’ll do what I _want_ and make myself happy! I love you and nothing—”

I stopped as Tim pressed a tentacle to my lips and he shushed me.

 _“Shhh._ You need to keep _quiet,_ Taylor. We don’t want to wake your dad. What if he finds me? You may not care about his opinion, but we both know he’d still try to separate us.” Tim whispered.

I huffed irritably.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, Tim. I just got carried away. But speaking of that, us getting separated, I mean. I… think I have an idea how to prevent that?” I said, making sure to keep my voice down.

Tim was intrigued, the way his tentacles glowed a mix of bright yellows and pale blues telling me so.

“Oh? What’s your idea? How would it prevent your dad from separating us?” Tim asked.

I swallowed nervously. This was it. The make or break for my plan and my plans with Tim. If… If he didn’t want to, I’d understand. But I really hoped he would because I really, _really_ wanted this. Time to try and win Tim over.

“It’s something we could do that would prevent anyone from separating us. And I mean _anyone._ That way you could join the Wards and get to see the world, get an identity and come to school with me. We would never have to be apart, people would _expect_ to see us together, some might even _demand_ it. You’d never have to be alone again and I… I wouldn’t have to leave you ever again.” I said, squirming with trepidation.

Tim looked confused but elated, shivering in delight as I told him of the benefits of my idea.

“That sounds wonderful! To never have to let you go again, to be with you always, able to smell and taste you all the time… I want that. What do we have to do? I thought you said the PRT would separate us if I joined the Wards? _Why_ would they let us stay together?” Tim asked, excited but confused.

My smile was a little fragile as I looked up at Tim.

“Because they’d have to let you see me if I was your wife and carrying your child.” I said.

Tim froze, still as a statue.

I started shivering, sweating with nerves as I stared at his unmoving tentacles. I felt so nervous, almost frightened at his sudden stop. All his colors had faded and he was now just a pale white, barely visible in the moonlight filtering through the thin ground-level windows.

Internally I began to panic. What if Tim didn’t want to have children with me? What if I’d misunderstood what he said? What if he wasn’t ready yet? What if…

Tim shivered, his whole body pulsing for a moment. Then, carefully, delicately even, he reached towards me.

My breath caught in my throat as one long tentacle, as thick as three fingers, arced down and touched me between my breasts. Slowly it circled first one, then the other, drawing a figure of eight on my chest. That done, Tim dragged it down the center, trailing the tip lightly across my skin and down the middle of my forming abs. It dipped into my belly button before passing on, coming to rest right above my mound, the tip touching almost directly between my hips.

My womb. He was touching me just above my womb!

My breathing was now coming fast and quick as, slowly, surely, Tim pressed down. He pressed against my skin as his tentacle began to coil in a circle. He looped about the spot several times before holding still, almost as if he could feel the heat burning inside me.

Tim rubbed the spot, his tentacle rippling across my skin in a way that made my shiver in want and a primal need. My pussy _ached_ for his touch but he kept his tentacle over my womb.

“Here.” He said. “You want me to put children in here. Inside your womb. So that I can marry you.”

I nodded, almost too nervous to talk.

“Y-Yes. I w-want you to put children in there. To kn-knock me up. Impregnate me. To take me as your bride and never leave me again.” I stammered, blushing so hard it felt like my face was burning almost as hot as my pussy.

Tim trembled again, his whole body shaking and not stopping, little shivers bouncing back and forth across his tentacles.

“You mean I get to breed you? That I can fuck you pregnant? I… I get to watch you swell with a child? T-To fuck your pussy and kn-knock you up?” Tim stammered, tripping over his own words like I had. He was shaking almost violently now, pink sparks zipping along his tentacles like tiny lightning bolts.

I just blushed harder, struggling for air as my heart raced. My pussy was tingling, my clit practically buzzing with excitement.

“Yes. That way, no one can separate us. In Massachusetts, if I’m pregnant I can get married to the father at any age. So if you impregnate me, we can get married. I… I know you’re lonely, Tim. That you miss me… and that you miss your family. This way I can _always_ be with you and together we can _make_ the family you lost. You won’t ever have to be alone again. Not if you marry me. Not if you breed me. Please, Tim. Please breed me.” I said, feeling so utterly _naughty_ as I said that. Marrying the monster, letting him use me as nothing but his breeding bitch, becoming like the girl in a Greek myth filled with inhuman spawn…

My knees rubbed together as I bit my lip. My pussy was utterly _burning_ now, my womb adding its own greedy pulses of pleasure as Tim massaged it. But my womb wouldn’t be ready yet, it would be at least another week before I was fertile. Pity. Still, I had _lots_ of fun planned for tonight.

“I… I get to… You’ll really let me? You’d marry me Taylor? Me? When I look like this?” Tim said, his voice almost inaudible, it was so soft.

I realized it wasn’t bad though. No, this was good. The way Tim hadn’t stopped rubbing my womb, the way he’d suddenly become obsessed by it as literal sparks of lust skittered over his tentacles…

I nodded, trembling with pleasure now instead of nerves.

“Yes. I want to marry you. To me you’re the cutest, sexiest guy ever. Why wouldn’t I want to marry you when just looking at you leaves me a sopping wet mess? I love you, Tim. More than anything. Now say it. Tell me that you’ll breed me.” I said, my hips bucking due to how horny I was. I wanted to be bred _right then!_ Damn it, why did it have to take so long!? I wanted my husband to knock me up already!

Tim grabbed me, tentacles wrapping around my hips to hold me still so he could keep massaging my womb. It felt… really, really good.

I felt so hopeful, my heart was racing. Then a wave of pleasure washed through my pussy, a familiar tightening feeling winding inside my womb. My eyes widened as my womb pulsed again, sending even more pleasure through me. Was… Was I really about to cum from Tim massaging my womb and thinking about getting married and pregnant?

Tim made a sort of gasping sound, his tentacle vibrating incessantly against my womb.

“Yes. Yes, I want to _breed you._ I want to knock you up, to father your children. To make your stomach swell and grow round and beautiful. Please, Taylor. _Please_ let me impregnate you. Please be my wife! My beautiful sexy wife who I get to breed! Marry me, Taylor!” Tim gushed, massaging my womb in earnest.

I came. Tim told me what I wanted to hear and I came. My womb spasmed, pussy clenched. I threw my head back as my eyelids fluttered. Forcing my mouth open I stuck my tongue out as my womb fluttered with pleasure, my poor neglected clit practically vibrating in jealousy as my womb came. It felt _so good!_

It wasn’t the most intense orgasm ever, though a rather nice and new one. As I finally stopped cumming and my eyes rolled back into place I looked up at Tim.

He loomed over me, dozens of tentacles all staring at me as they bathed me in brilliant pink lust, his glow of desire leaving me in doubt as to his true thoughts. Tim wanted to impregnate me as much as I wanted to be pregnant.

I smiled at him, pulling my tongue back in.

“I will Tim. I’ll marry you. Oh, we’re going to get married! We’re going to have a baby!” I whispered, trembling in excitement.

Tim trembled too, tentacles curling possessively about my hips.

“Yes, we are. Oh, I can’t wait! Can we try tonight!?” Tim asked, literally vibrating with excitement as he glowed the most brilliant golds, purples, and pinks.

Sadly, I shook my head.

“Not tonight. My period just finished yesterday and it’ll be at least a couple of days before I’m fertile. I’m not exactly sure how long, health class never covered that. They just said not to have sex. So! I guess that means you’ll just have to cum inside my poor little pussy every day until you fill up my womb. How sad.” I said, grinning lustfully up at my husband-to-be.

Tim nodded solemnly, but I could see how he twitched in amusement.

“It’s a terrible burden, but I will accept it and cream-pie you every day.” Tim rasped, his voice husky with desire.

I winked and mimed a kiss at him.

“I’m sure you’ll manage. But tonight you get your reward, my dear husband. Now hurry up, I want to cum already!” I said, wiggling my butt against Tim. It felt so good! Calling Tim my husband… it just felt right.

Tim chuckled, reaching out to boop me on the nose.

“Liar, you already came when I was playing with your womb, my dear wife.” Tim said, though I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I pouted, doing my best to appear cute.

“Yes, but what about _second_ orgasm?” I said.

Tim snorted, or his best approximation of one as he laughed.

“Lord of the Rings? Now? Really?” He asked in amusement.

I grinned cheekily back at him.

“And why not? It’s a classic and a story we both like.” I replied.

Tim just shook his tentacles.

“Fine, fine. You’ll get your second orgasm my greedy slut wife. But when you cum you better be prepared to cum a _lot._ Because I’ve been wanting to fuck you like this for ages and I’m going to make the most of this.” Tim said, tentacles shifting about as he picked me up.

I giggled, squirming delightedly in his grip as Tim degraded me. I loved it when he called me a slut, when he reminded me who owned me, who my _Master_ was.

“Well, you know how I said I was wasteless, right?” I said coyly.

“Yeah? You, um, mentioned that.” Tim said, a little confused.

My grin was utterly _perverted_ as I winked down at Tim as he held me above him.

“Well, that just means I don’t ever have to get ready for this, doesn’t it? It means I’m _always_ ready. So, dear husband, you can fuck my ass _whenever_ you like from now on.” I said, giggling with delight.

It was so taboo! Getting fucked in the ass… All guys wanted it but any girl who did it was labeled a slut. Well, I wanted to be the biggest slut _ever,_ so I was going to try this. And since it was Tim who’d be fucking me, well, after he’d cum inside me a few times I’m sure I’d enjoy it too. His cum just made me so _sensitive_ and _horny._ It would be so good! My husband was going to fuck my ass! Okay, so we weren’t married _just_ yet… but soon!

Tim placed me down then, letting me settle onto my hands and knees. His back opened up as I began to steady myself, and I squeaked in surprise. Quickly I sank into him, pockets forming filled with wriggling tentacles that tickled my arms and legs. I was trapped now, held in place as Tim bound my arms and legs; from just below my elbow my arm was encased while my legs were sunk up to mid-thigh with my knees still bent. Several tentacles emerged from below me, thick as my arms; they wrapped around my waist and chest, holding me up and making sure I was comfortable.

Another slimmer tentacle wrapped my neck then, holding on tight and making me smile. It was just so _possessive_ and _demeaning,_ like I was being collared and owned. I _loved it._

Unfortunately my hair was dangling all over the place and tickling my cheeks.

“Tim, could you…” I trailed off, already feeling another tentacle round up my hair. It was so long now, falling almost all the way to my ass even with its curls. It would probably reach mid-thigh if I ever straightened it, but I wouldn’t as me and Tim both loved my curls.

Then Tim tugged on my hair, pulling my head back. It hurt a little, sort of, but I mostly just felt it as this pressure all over my head pulling it back.

“Wha♥ **ah!”♥** I tried, only to moan as Tim yanked on my hair, jerking my head back. Ow! But also, _wow._ Why the fuck did that feel good? Ah, fuck it, who cares. It felt _good._

Tim rumbled beneath me, dozens of tentacles licking at my feet and hands, wriggling about and making me squirm as he tugged on my hair.

“Time to get you warmed up, Tay-Tay. You’re going to cum for me, my wife, and then I’m going to use your own pussy juice as lube to fuck your ass. Doesn’t that sound fun, slut?” Tim said, his voice deep and husky.

I whimpered as he called me slut. Yes, Tim, I’m your slut wife! Use me! Fuck me!

“Yes, so much fun. I want to cum, please, quickly! Hurry up!” I whined, wiggling my ass as much as I could. Come one, Tim, fuck my pussy so you can fuck my ass!

**_Whap!_ **

**♥“Uh!”♥** I moaned, jolting in place. Tim, he’d just…

**_Whap!_ **

**“** **♥“Uh!”♥** I moaned again, my legs flexing as Tim slapped my ass again. Fuck, why did it feel so _good?_ It hurt, so why did that make my pussy so _wet!?_

Tim massaged both my cheeks, rubbing them even as they stung from his hits.

“Naughty girl, Taylor. You forgot to ask nicely. Who do you want to fuck you?” Tim asked, his voice ragged with lust.

I gulped, pulling against Tim’s grip on my hair to make it feel even better. The pressure on my scalp was just too good!

“Master! Please, Master. _Please_ fuck your slut wife, she wants to cum _sooooo_ badly.” I whined, panting with need.

Tim squeezed both my ass cheeks.

“Good girl, Taylor. But not right now. No, you’ve got to cum at least _two_ times without being penetrated. You’ve already had one orgasm, so you owe me one more. Then I’m going to fuck your ass until you’re drooling and cum-drunk. _Then_ I’ll cream-pie you, because I’m going to do that every day until you’re _pregnant,_ my dear wife _.”_ Tim crooned, rubbing the outside of my womb as he talked.

Wait, he wasn’t going to fuck my pussy? Just my ass until I was too far gone to notice!? No, that’s not fair! That was so slutty and depraved and, oh, _fuck,_ I _needed it._ But I wanted him to breed me… Argh! Why couldn’t my body make up its mind!?

Then a new sensation assaulted me.

“H-Hey, what are you _dooooing?”_ I whined, tugging at my hair to try and look down.

I failed though, just sending more delicious pleasure-pain through my scalp. Meanwhile I was squirming, my hips wiggling as I thrust out my chest, pushing myself closer to the delicious sensations.

Tim chuckled.

“Sucking on your breasts of course. I’ve got to make you cum somehow, and your poor little pussy has to learn to cum on its own because it’s not getting fucked for a while.” Tim crooned.

Whimpering, I tried to press closer to Tim and the pleasure he was giving me. Both my boobs were covered in something. It felt like the inside of two giant mouths, hot and slimy. But instead of teeth there dozens of little nubs swirling across my skin. Where there would be one tongue I could feel four tentacles swirling all over my tips, licking at every part of them. They vibrated and shook, gliding across my skin and coiling about my tits. Every so often one would circle my nipple, squeezing and rubbing it.

It… It felt so good! My breasts felt so good they occupied everything! All I could focus on was the warmth and slickness as Tim massaged my breasts. So good, they felt so good. Pleasure slowly filling them up as my nipples ached for more. They were so hard now, jutting out from my chest as I arched my back even more. So, good, yes squeeze them, lick them. Please, more, harder.

“Suck my nipples, Master! Please!” I gasped.

Tim rumbled beneath me.

“If you insist.” He said.

My eyes shot open from their half-lidded state, my whole body going rigid for a moment.

 **♥ _“Uhhhhh!”_ ♥** I moaned, letting my tongue loll out.

So good. My nipples felt _so good._ They were aching and hot and felt so much pleasure. Two tentacles had wrapped around them and were squeezing tight as they vibrated. Bolts of pleasure bounced between them and my whole breasts felt hot. It felt so good! So much pleasure my pussy was twitching! I was so close to cumming again already and Tim hadn’t even touched my pussy once!

Around me Tim wriggled, tentacles sliding across my skin as Tim touched me, held me, tasted me. He enjoyed holding me and I let him devour every part of me.

“Taylor, you taste so good. I can’t wait for you to get pregnant, to be able to show you off to the world. To make everyone understand that you’re mine. To show everyone my _wife._ My precious, slutty cum addicted _wife_ stuffed full of _my_ kids. _Mine!_ All **_mine!_** You’re _mine,_ Taylor! Who owns you?” Tim gloated, his voice rasping with desire.

I whimpered in delight as my breasts pulsed, waves of pleasure washing through my chest.

“You do, Master. You own me. Make me your slutty wife.” I said, panting with need.

“Who owns your pussy?” Tim demanded, licking my juices up as they dripped down my thighs.

“You do, Master! You own my pussy.” I said, shaking with need.

“Who owns your tits?” Tim growled, squeezing my breasts so hard it _hurt_ and I nearly _came._

 **♥“Uh!** You do, Master! My tits belong to you!” **♥** I panted, my face flushed with desire.

**_Whap!_ **

**♥“Uh!”♥** I moaned again as Tim spanked me, my pussy _drooling_ as my cheek stung.

“Who owns your ass? Who’s going to fuck your ass until you squirt and beg for more? Who’s going to get themselves turned into an anal slut?” Tim growled, tentacles wiggling with excitement.

“You own it, Master! You own _all_ of me. And Master is going to fuck my ass until I beg for more, until I’m a squirting anal _slut_ begging for Master’s _cock!”_ I said, lust drunk as my ass stung and my nipples ached. I was so close! “Please, Master. Please make me your anal slut! Make your slut wife cum!”

**_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥**

Tim spanked my ass again and again, each time drawing a moan from me. It stung and hurt and made my poor neglected pussy drool. Tim yanked on my hair, squeezing my throat as he dominated me. I couldn’t stop trembling, the pain and humiliation were so good, I felt so horny I could barely contain myself. My breasts felt like they were melting, bathed in pleasure as Tim sucked on them. Then, as his tentacles squirmed about my nipples, vibrating even harder…

“Cumming, Master! _I’m cumming!”_ I squealed, bucking my hips against Tim’s hold on them.

As I shook, cumming and moaning I made sure to open my mouth, flopping my obscenely long tongue out to drool all over my husband as my brain misfired. I was cumming! It felt so good! I was cumming from my _nipples!_ I was such a naughty _slut,_ cumming from getting spanked and my hair pulled, cumming as my husband sucked on my breasts. It felt so good! I was Master’s property to pleasure as he wanted! Master’s to make cum from being such a massive slut!

**_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥  
** **_Whap!_ “Uh!”♥**

Tim spanked my ass, just drawing out my orgasm as my pussy drooled, dripping juices as I _came._ Fuck, I was cumming _so hard!_ Just from getting spanked and my nipples teased! I was cumming just from being such a _slut!_

“Good girl, Taylor. Such a good girl.” Tim crooned, stroking my head as I came.

I purred, moaning lowly and vibrating my throat. I was a good girl! Master loved me! It felt so good being petted and loved as I came. Tim loved me for being such a massive slut. His slut. I was his slut, Master’s slutty _wife._

“Cuming, cumming again, Master!” I gasped, doing my best to keep my voice down. Instead of squealing as I wished, I opened my mouth, panting as I let my tongue flop out instead, drool dripping everywhere as I _came._

I was cumming. So good. Cumming is so good. Cumming. Good. Cumming. Why is cumming so good? So good. Cumming is so good.

Slowly my brain returned to me, as my panting slowed along with the relentless assault on my nipples. My arms shook as I struggled to hold myself up, only really able to with Tim’s help. He loved me so much, supported me and embraced me in a way no one else _ever_ could.

Then, before I could truly come down Tim whispered to me.

“Oh, Taylor. You’ve dripped all over my cock and gotten it all lubed up. Are you ready?” Tim said, sounding a little nervous.

Oh, Tim, don’t be nervous, I want this!

I pulled against his grip on my hair, enjoying the way he pulled back. It made me feel so utterly _powerless_ as he stopped me looking back at his no doubt dripping tentacle-cock.

I nodded, loving the mix of pleasure and pain in my scalp.

“I’m ready, Master. Fuck me. Fuck me _in the ass._ Please, Master, please. _Fuck my ass!”_ I whimpered, shaking my stinging ass in desperate need.

Fluid dripped on my ass then, wet tendrils sliding all over that naughty place.

I shuddered at the alien sensation. Feeling someone deliberately licking around what had always been such a dirty area… It felt _weird._ But also _good!_ Having dozens of thin, wet tentacles playing around my ass felt wonderful and had my pussy fluttering with pleasure in sympathy. It was different and new and exciting! My ass felt… different, I guess. I’d never really focused on it before, but now that I did it felt… good, actually. Having Tim play with it was really nice even.

Wetter. More.

I could feel Tim start to drip, tentacles drooling precum all over my back and over my ass. My skin tingled, trails of pleasure fluttering over my skin as Tim rubbed his precum into me.

I mewled, writhing in his grip as Tim dripped all over me. It was warm and wet and felt so _weird_ but so _good._ Tim, he was bathing me in more of his fluids. The same ones that had changed me, made me better. Yes. More. More, Tim. Change me, _corrupt me!_ Turn me into a sexed-up slut whose only purpose is to be **bred!** Warp my body! Make me into what I _wanted_ to be.

Tim licked my ears, more tentacles squirming into them and licking.

“Talk to me, Taylor. Are you having fun?” Tim whispered, wrapping all around me.

So warm. Safe. Wanted. _Loved._

I nodded shakily, pulling on my hair again.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready. Oh, Tim please.” I begged, trembling in his grip.

I could feel him spreading his precum all over me, rubbing it in as my skin tingled. My head felt light, like it was filling up with pleasure, a desperate need to be _fucked_ filling me.

Yet _more_ pre-cum along with my own cum was rubbed into my ass. It felt so wet, my ass was probably even wetter than my pussy now, and I was still dripping with desire. My asshole felt _hot,_ tingling, and wanting more than just to be touched.

I rocked backwards a little, pressing back as Tim finally made his move.

“Okay, here I go Taylor. I’m putting it in your ass.” Tim whimpered, shaking with his own need as he took pleasure from me. Then he was inside me.

_Yesssssss._

That felt good, _great_ even.

I pressed back against Tim’s touch, shoving my butt back against him as he pushed into my ass. It was new and so different from my pussy, and yet so similar. It was utterly bizarre and I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about it. He just felt so _big._

“Relax, Taylor. Just relax, you’re okay. Good girl.” Tim crooned to me.

I whimpered, leaning into his touch as tentacles writhed through my hair and across my face. I could feel Tim lift my glasses off and the world beyond Tim became blurry. That didn’t matter though, he was all I needed. So as he began to fuck me, I pushed back, pressing myself into each stroke as he slowly spread my ass open.

 _“There_ we go. Good girl, Taylor, good girl. Oh! Um, maybe some of the gas?” Tim asked, sounding so _excited_ as he pushed inside me.

I nodded, my voice trembling even in my own ears.

“P-please. Gas. G-Gimme gas. The stuff that makes me _stupid_ horny and _super_ slutty. Please, Tim. Fuck me up. Fuck my ass.” I whimpered, feeling overwhelmed.

He just felt so _huge_ inside my ass, so much _bigger_ than I’d thought _possible._ But it felt good in a way I was unfamiliar with but keen to try. This was so naughty! I was being such a _bad_ girl, letting Tim fuck my ass. Only total sluts and whores let their husbands fuck their ass. I… I was a slut! Such a naughty, sexy _slut_ waiting to take Master’s _cock._

Then darkness encroached as Tim surrounded me. Two tentacles crept over my head, a delicious wave of darkness that covered me as Tim blinded me with his tentacles, wrapping them about my face. He covered my head completely, tentacles pressing all around my head and face as I kissed him.

Kiss. So good. Kiss.

Our tongues dueled as his tentacles tangled about me. He writhed across my back, dozens of tentacles squirming about as he stroked me, pulled me, held me, licked, and tasted…

I moaned into our kiss, pushing forward and straining as Tim pulled back on my hair. It felt so good, being made to obey and do as Tim wanted. It felt so good! I was such a good slut for Master. His obedient horny slut.

Two tentacles wound their way into my nostrils as I moaned in the dark, lost to the sensations emanating from my ass.

_Strawberries…_

I inhaled sharply, drawing Tim’s tentacles deeper into my nose he fucked even this part of me. I was all his for the taking, every part of me. Feeling him in my ass made me realize that in such a profound way. So powerless, ready, waiting for him to do as he wanted with me. Only him, only Tim. I was his to do with as he pleased!

 _Fuck!_ My head was starting to spin and I wasn’t sure if I was getting hornier like normal or if I was just already that crazily turned on

“Harder.” I moaned, pushing my lips against Tim’s tentacles. “Harder, please. _Fuck me!”_

“Good girl. You’re doing so well. Such a good girl, Taylor. So good.” Tim crooned.

Then he fucked me.

Slow, soft strokes at first, exploring the alien feelings inside me as much as I was exploring his touch. He pushed about, squirmed, but kept thrusting. Back and forth, back and forth.

I inhaled, pulling another deep whiff of gas and I felt my ass just _relax_ in a way it hadn’t before. Just, accepting Tim, opening up and letting him claim me even in this forbidden place. I was his, completely and utterly.

“F-Faster, bigger! _Please,_ Master!” I whined, panting with _need_ as Tim fucked my ass.

More. Harder. Yes, just like that. Oh, _fuck…_

Around me, Tim flexed, tentacles enveloping me as he slithered all over me. Fuck, _everything_ just felt so much more _now_ I couldn’t see, and already with the weirdness of having Tim in my ass and just how powerless that made me feel…

Warm, wet, sexy, comforting, so hot, safe, good girl.

“Okay, you asked for it. Get ready Taylor, I won’t hold back anymore. I’m going to really fuck you now.” Tim groaned, his tentacle bulging inside me.

Then he _fucked me._ Great big strokes, fucking my ass as his cock swelled. _Fuck,_ it felt like I had a whole _arm_ inside me, though I knew it was really far smaller. He just felt so _big_ in my ass. It was so tight and wet and _different._ It was good, but not in a way I was used to. There were whole new nerves I was finding as Tim fucked me, whole new ways to feel pleasure.

Drool dripped from my chin as my tongue swirled with Tim’s.

“More. Please. _More.”_ I moaned, pushing my ass back against Tim. More! Fuck me!

And he did. Tim writhed inside me. It felt so good. There were muscles I couldn’t quite control, spasming and grabbing at Tim as he pushed further inside me, and it just made me feel better. So much pleasure. Fuck! Why was having Tim in my ass so good? Even though he’d only just _started_ I was ready to _cum._

Whimpering, I tried to press my knees together, feeling Tim’s grip swirling about my legs as I did. I was trying my best not cum and failing.

“Tim, I… I’m gonna cum. I… Please. Please, may I cum? Please, Master?” I begged, twisting in my bonds.

Vibrating tentacles stroked up my spine, making me shiver and arc my back, thrusting my chest forward into Tim’s ministrations as he started to toy with my nipples in earnest again.

“Cum Taylor. Cum for me. Cum from getting your ass fucked like a good slut.” Tim whispered, shaking as he wriggled all over me.

Oh, Tim! He wanted me so _badly_ but he was doing his best not to hurt me. It was sweet, but not what I wanted right then.

“Spank me, please! I need it to _hurt.”_ I said, shuddering as I felt my muscles start to contract.

**_Whap!_ **

So close.

**_Whap!_ **

So close!

**_Whap!_ **

Cumming!

I shook, trembling as my body squeezed down. The burn of Tim’s blows stung my ass and humiliation wracked me as I came. I was cumming so hard! So fucking hard, from _my ass!_ My pussy was dripping, leaking my cum all over Tim as he fucked my ass! Cumming! My ass was _cumming_ and my insides _moving._ I could feel it as my body clamped down, grabbing at Tim’s cock as he fucked me, trembling and squeezing him. It was so good. More. More! I was cumming from my ass and I wanted more!

“Good girl, Taylor. You’re cumming so hard, aren’t you? That’s it, cum for your master. M-Milk my c-cock! Oh fuck, I’m _cumming_ Taylor!” Tim moaned in my ears.

Warmth.

Heat billowed inside me, a delicious heat flooding me as Tim came in my ass. I could feel it, thick hot pulses being pumped into me. So slick and wet, filling me up with Tim’s lust.

I gasped, my whole body shaking as Tim’s orgasm pushed my own to new heights.

“Yes, Tim. Cum inside. Cum inside me. Fill me up with your cum!” I moaned, tongue flopping everywhere as it tangled with Tim’s tentacles.

Tim shuddered, his cock spasming in my ass. He was cumming so hard! Thick jets still pumping inside me and filling me with an almost unbearable warmth, a steady new pleasure radiating through me. Tim’s cum always made me so _sensitive,_ and now he was fucking me while cumming? Oh fuck, is this what _heaven_ felt like!?

Wet slurping and squelching sounds echoed around me as Tim fucked me even faster. His cock spasmed, still shooting cum inside as he fucked me.

I… I couldn’t stop cumming! It just wouldn’t stop! Tim’s thick cock pushing against my insides forced me to cum with every thrust. It was like a never-ending ocean of pleasure; each thrust was a wave as Tim pushed me up and let me fall, pushed in and made me cum, pulled out as I shook with aftershocks, then pushed in and made me cum all over again. Having him in my ass… Fuck, I just felt so _helpless_ and I loved it! There was nothing I could do to stop Tim, to stop him forcing me to chain orgasm as my mind started to melt.

So I didn’t. I embraced it. Let Tim control me, let him _dominate_ me. This was bliss, being fucked so thoroughly. I was cumming so _hard,_ but I still wanted _more._ More pleasure. More cum. More orgasms. Give it all to me!

I sucked a shuddering breath.

“Tim, I’m still cumming. Please, more. Fuck me more.” I whimpered, pressing my ass back against his still spasming cock.

Tim shuddered, vibrating all around me as he drooled pre-cum from dozens of tentacles all over me.

“I’m still cumming too, Taylor. And more… You want more? Can I, can I stick more in?” Tim gasped, fighting to control himself as he so clearly wanted to do more.

I nodded, shaking my head and tugging on my hair. Everything just felt like it was too much, but not enough. More, cum more. Cum harder! My nipples felt so good, better than my poor neglected clit. Oh, my poor pussy, cumming while not being touched, cumming while every other part of me is fucked. Soon, pussy. Soon it will be your turn. Tim promised. He promised me more, so much more.

“Y-Yes. M-More, give it to me. Don’t… Don’t hold back. F-Fuck me up. _Fuck my mind!”_ I said, shuddering as I _came_. Fuck! I just couldn’t stop cumming. Oh, _fuck._

Tim gurgled, an utterly _bestial_ and _alien_ sound that drove a spike of lust into my heart. I did that! I made my husband-to-be so horny he was losing control of himself, that he couldn’t contain his lust for me! Oh, _Tim…_

“I love you. Love you. Love you so much.” I whimpered.

Then I couldn’t talk anymore as Tim drove not one, but _two_ cocks into my mouth. I gurgled, making wet and slutty noises as Tim pushed inside my mouth. My tongue was bathed in delicious sweet-and-salty cum as I twirled it about each cock, using it to pleasure him. It felt so _good_ being able to give Tim pleasure, to help him cum, to serve him and suck on his cock like a good slut should. Oh, it tasted so good!

Tim, his cum was _amazing._ He’d only just put them in and already he was cumming in my mouth, letting me greedily drink it down as my mouth started to cum.

Fuck! My _nipples,_ aching and hard. My _mouth,_ so wet and warm. My _ass,_ stretched and spasming. Even my _hands_ and _feet,_ tentacles wiggling all over them and between my toes in the most maddening sensation. My whole _body_ was cumming; everything but my poor pussy was cumming and it could only quiver in envious delight. It was dripping my cum everywhere in an attempt to entice Tim to fuck it.

Come on Tim, fuck my pussy! Please!

I moaned, gurgling about Tim’s cocks as another tentacle began to tease my cumming asshole.

“O-Okay, you asked for this. I’m going to fuck you stupid, Taylor. Fuck you until your brain melts out your pussy. Until all you can think of is my cocks and how much you want them. U-Until you’re n-nothing but my b-breeding bitch.” Tim gushed, losing control.

Yes! Fuck me up! Use me as I was meant to be used. _Knock me up._ **_Breed me._**

Another cock pushed in my ass then, thinner than the first but slowly thickening as Tim shoved it inside me.

Cumming!

I shook, spasming as I came. It was so good, I didn’t want to ever stop. Feeling Tim inside my ass, my muscles rippling around him trying to force him out… Oh, _silly body._ Don’t you know that Tim does what he wants with me? But… Maybe I could use this?

Experimentally I flexed, squeezing new and unfamiliar muscles as I grabbed at both of Tim’s cocks as they moved together. In and out, in and out. He fucked my ass so hard, stretched me out as his two cocks wriggled about inside me. Fuck, _deeper._ He pushed deeper, each of his cock’s alternatively pressing in further, sliding through my ass in the most _delicious_ sensation ever. He was cumming from his second cock too now, more hot cum pooling inside me.

I groaned around Tim’s cocks, helplessly swallowing cum, sucking on his cocks. I grabbed at one with my tongue, wrapping around it and pulling back, trying to get him to fuck my throat. I wanted more pleasure, more sensation. I wanted him to fuck every part of me.

Tim obliged, first one, then both cocks slipping deeper into my throat. He pushed inside, sliding down my throat. My neck bulged in a way I vaguely realized should be impossible… Just more changes Tim had made to me. He’d already made me better able to please him, and started turning me into his cum hungry slut. Oh, fuck…

I was cumming from my _throat_ now.

My whole body just felt so good. I could feel cum squirting inside me, making everything just so much better. The indescribable pleasure and heat as cum flooded me which I realized was Tim corrupting me. He was changing me, turning me into a pleasure slave designed to feed his limitless hunger!

Good. Let that be my place. I was happier than I’d ever been before. So warm and safe. I’d never felt so loved in all my life as Tim fucked my ass and throat.

 **♡“Gllrugh. Glurraaaaah. Guahhh. Huraaaaah.”♡** Tim gurgled, lost just as much to the pleasure as I was.

He was still cumming! My whole body felt _heavy,_ like my belly was swollen with how much cum he was pumping inside me.

Movement.

Tim picked me up, his tentacles swirling all over me as he pulled my legs and hands from their prisons. Wet squelching sounds bounced around me, ricocheted inside my head with my own moans and Tim’s gurgling, making a lewd music of our very own.

He flipped me over, lying me on my back in a bed of tentacles I couldn’t see. All I could feel was delicious sensation as dozens, no, _hundreds_ of tentacles slithered across my skin, tasting me as sweat poured off my body. I was still shaking, cumming so _hard_ I could barely _think._ But I didn’t want to be able to think at all. More!

He grabbed my legs then, lifting them up and forcing them back. Could I really bend like this?

Apparently I could as Tim pushed them back. My stomach folded around the heavy weight inside me and the indescribable sensations of being fucked so thoroughly. My legs came back, thighs pressed on either side of me as my feet pointed straight up. Then Tim grabbed those too, pulling them down and around. Somehow my arms slipped past my knees and I felt my legs twist _just so_ and come together behind my head.

Fuck! What was this pose!? It made my ass feel even better! So exposed and easy to reach, so vulnerable to Tim’s cocks. Yes! Fuck me! Make me cum more!

Cumming!

Tim yanked on my hair, the burst of pain utterly _sinful_ in this pleasure hell. He forced my head back, pulling it against my feet. I turned my head, looked up to give Tim what he wanted; better access to my throat. Yes, fuck me up. Fuck me in a way no one else ever could.

Tentacles slithered across my feet and toes as I came. It was maddening, I could feel my mind fraying as I came. People… People weren’t supposed to cum like this. Not non-stop for minutes from their ass and stomach, from their nipples and tongue. My poor pussy was still quivering and it hadn’t even been _touched_ yet. Please, Tim, please! _Fuck my pussy!_

Tim came, tentacles shaking as he sprayed cum all over me. I couldn’t see it, blinded as I was still, but I could feel it. The delicious tingling and heat as cum splattered all over me and was swept up, tentacles rubbing it into my skin. Yes! Like that, cum on my breasts and make them feel even better! Make my nipples cum harder!

**♡“Gluk!** M-More. I need _more._ T-Take it, Taylor. Take my love.” Tim whimpered, still cumming his own brains out inside me.

A third cock forced its way into my ass then, stretching me _oh_ so wonderfully. It wiggled inside, bulging and twisting, tangling about the other two cocks already plundering my ass. I could feel it bulging, swelling at the base and stretching my ass out even more. It was so _weird_ but so _good._ So big and hot. Tim stretched my ass and forced me to cum even _harder._

I mewled around Tim’s cocks, lost to pleasure as I sucked and fucked. I was cumming so hard, unable to stop. Tim plugging my ass, stretching me further than I’d thought possible… _Oh fuck!_ The way it pushed against my asshole, stretched my muscles… Tim was _forcing_ orgasm after orgasm out of me, his cock’s twisting inside me as he touched me in so many new and amazing places. I could feel him circling my poor empty womb, touching all around it as my womb quivered in delight. I wanted to be pregnant now, but I wasn't ready yet, damn it!

But I was cumming! Cumming so hard from everything! But my ass felt so amazing I could hardly think. Every thrust forced me to cum, tears dripping down my cheeks I was forced over the edge again and again. It almost hurt, it did even, my insides were being ruined. I was being utterly wrecked, ruined for anything but pleasure. My mind was melting, thoughts lost one after another as I gave in to the sensation.

My stomach bulged, I could feel it. With Tim plugging my ass… knotting me like I was just some bitch in heat… his cum couldn’t escape. It was all pooling inside me, bloating my guts as Tim wriggled about, smearing his own cum all over my insides.

I was cumming, _cumming, **cumming!**_

My eyes rolled, tongue moving entirely on its own as it pleasured Tim’s cocks. I couldn’t see though, trapped in the dark as I was forced to endure this inhuman pleasure and feel every moment of it. It felt like my head was fizzing, strawberry gas and constant orgasms melting my brain into a puddle of pleasure.

I couldn’t take it anymore.

 _“‘ussay!”_ I slurred, gagging on Tim’s cock’s as he fucked my face. _‘Pussy!’_

Tim gargled, still lost to his own maddening pleasure as he fucked me.

 **♡“Gluk. Guaaaah. Ack! Guuuuuah. P-Pussy. _Pussy.”_** ♡ Tim squelched, his voice utterly _monstrous_ as he lost control and went wild with me.

I felt it then. A thick tentacle, thicker than my wrist. The tip was nubbed all over, dozens of smaller tentacles wriggling across its surface. They swirled across my quivering labia, curling through my folds. Then he pushed forwards, my quivering pussy greedily spreading for him. It was so hungry, so needy after cumming so much without being touched that it just opened right up. What once would have been impossible was now easy as my pussy accepted a cock so monstrously _thick._

Tim pushed inside me, wriggling about as he began to alternate, thrusting into my pussy as he pulled out of my ass. I felt so full, like my whole body was stuffed with cock! Then, as he began to thrust, what had been highs and lows suddenly became a constant, juddering _high_ as my pussy instantly started cumming, shaking and fluttering, squeezing down on Tim’s cock and trying to milk it. I wanted his cum, _needed_ it, needed it to _flood_ my pussy and _fill_ my womb. I had never needed something so _badly._ It was like my entire being was _screaming_ for Tim to cum inside me and claim my womb.

 **♡“Guaaaah! Glurrrk. Guaaah. Haa! Aaaauck.”♡** Tim glugged, still totally blissed out as he invaded my body and took from me all the pleasure he could get.

Yes, Tim. Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Cum inside me! Fill my _greedy_ pussy with _your thick cum!_ **_Fuck your slutty wife!_**

Tim’s cock didn’t cum though, instead, it split. The head separating into five, six, seven, eight? Fuck, I couldn’t count! _So_ many tentacles as they all wriggled about. They were all different lengths too and the way he moved them as he fucked me… One was always pressed against my cervix, swirling around it and rubbing pre-cum into it, making my womb quiver in anticipation. The nubs along the base expanded, wriggling so quickly they vibrated and _hammered_ my g-spot into submission.

Cumming! _Cumming! **Cumming!**_

I squealed, the sound muffled by the cocks in my throat, my cries only serving to pleasure Tim more. I was cumming so _hard,_ my pussy now finally being pleasured, competing with my ass and nipples for what little space there was left in my head. I’d never _felt_ like this, so _powerless_ yet so _safe._ So completely at Tim’s mercy and so utterly loved and worshipped. It was perfect, better than I could have ever imagined. Tim loved me and was making me his altar of pleasure. I was cumming so hard colors were starting to run, rainbow lines and glimmers appearing in the dark as my eyes rolled up into my head. How was it possible to feel _this good!?_

And… And this would only get _better._ Tim, his fluids all over me and filling me up, bloating my belly, corrupting me even more. Soon I’d be even more sensitive, even more of nympho fuck slut obsessed with cumming her brains out on her Master’s cock. Fuck! Could my mind even _handle_ that? Or would it shatter and I’d be reduced to nothing more than a broken slut desperate for her Master’s cum? Oh, please, _please_ let it break me! I wanted that! I wanted to break and be nothing but a breeding slut!

A thin tendril lashed out, it’s little tip opening as it clamped onto my neglected clit. It sucked down so hard I couldn’t help but wail, my cries lost in the squelching sounds of Tim fucking my throat.

**Cumming!♥**

I came violently, my whole body _shaking_ and _fighting_ against Tim as I lost the ability to understand what was happening to me. I… I was cumming so hard, my belly so hot and wet as Tim fucked my ass. I couldn’t stand feeling this much pleasure, I was losing my mind! I was going insane! Tim, he was going to _break me!_ Yes!

I… I needed more. More pleasure. More pain!

Desperately I gurgled around Tim’s cock’s.

“‘Urt me! ‘Ank my ‘its!” I said, barely able to think the words I needed. _‘Hurt me! Spank my tits!’_

Tim didn’t answer me with words. Instead, I felt the tentacles that had been fondling my tits this whole time withdraw, just the two around each nipple staying as Tim squeezed them, shooting cum all over my aching nubs.

**_Whap!_ **

Tim struck my tits, slapping one so hard my whole body rocked.

It hurt! So good!

The pain lanced through my body, cutting a searing line through my pleasure that my mind desperately clung to as my tit ached.

**_Whap!_ **

Again, more pain-filled my other tit now, the same twisted madness of my cumming brain turning it into pure bliss. It hurt, but it felt good, like searing lines that helped me focus and just cum _harder._

**_Whap!  
Whap!  
Whap!  
Whap!_ **

Tim slapped me, he struck my tits and slapped my thighs. Each blow was so good! He squeezed my neck, the tentacle wrapped around my throat constricting so it hurt, forcing me to feel Tim fucking my throat so much more _vividly._ It was _amazing,_ the pain turning my mind melting pleasure into a symphony of delight. I… I never wanted to go back. How could I? I’d discovered how good it felt to mix pain and pleasure, to find heights of ecstasy I’d never dreamed _possible._ This… This was what I _wanted,_ this was where I _belonged,_ cumming on my Master’s cocks!

Then Tim came even harder. His tentacles _exploded,_ filling me up so much I could feel my skin stretching, my belly bloating even more as Tim came in my ass _so hard._ He spurted all over my tits and nipples. He came down my throat and into my stomach already packed with cum. He pumped in so much that he forced his cum deeper inside me while even more shot back up my throat and out of my mouth, dribbling all over my chin. Thick ropes shot all over my butt and thighs, soaking me in even more of my husband’s wonderful corrupting cum.

Yes! Fuck me up! Corrupt my body! Turn me into a braindead slut!

But best of all was my pussy. As Tim finally came inside my pussy, each of his cock heads shooting cum inside me, flooding my pussy with his cum. Without protection… I might get pregnant! I could feel it! I could feel Tim’s hot cum being forced into my womb! It was so good, maddening even! My pussy was quivering and womb shaking. I was cumming from my womb! Yes, finally! My womb was finally cumming again, controlling my pussy and making it milk Tim’s cock for even more cum. Cum! _Cum! **Cum!**_ I needed more cum, needed Tim to fill me up and make me pregnant!

I shook, thrashing as my mind was overwhelmed. I was squirting! I was cumming so hard, my body shaking as my pussy, ass, and mouth, as they all milked Tim of his cum, drawing out his pleasure and my own. It was so good! Too good. It shouldn’t be _possible_ to feel this good. To feel like my brain was melting, my mind spraying from my pussy in rapid squirts, my ass filled with more pleasure than a dozen normal orgasms. Colors were running all across my vision, twisting tentacles of color, tits heaving with pleasure, even words appearing in techni-color madness.

_Slave.  
_ _Good Girl.  
_ _Husband.  
_ _Fuck my mind!  
_ _Marry me.  
_ _Spank me.  
_ _Squirt.  
_ _Fuck my mind!  
_ _Slut wife.  
_ _Cum.  
_ _Anal.  
_ _Fuck my mind!_

I drowned in pleasure, colors running everywhere behind my eyes as my mind broke. It was so good, I couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt. I’d never cum so _hard_ before, or for so _long._ My mind couldn’t handle it, just twisting in on itself, focusing on my pussy and ass as I _came._ I could only cum and _cum and **cum.**_ I wasn’t even _me_ anymore, just one never-ending orgasm. It was the best thing I’d ever felt! This was ecstasy!

I wasn’t sure how long it lasted, it could have been minutes or days. I would never have been able to tell. All I knew was bliss and pleasure that warped my very mind. I was Tim’s slave, his to do with as he pleased, his wife to breed. So long as I got to feel like this, he could do _anything_ to me. I was floating away, my mind swirling like the rainbows behind my eyes. It was so good.

Best of all though was my womb, it felt _amazing_ now. It was packed with cum and content in a way I’d never felt before. Like my body could somehow _tell_ I was no longer on the pill, that soon my eggs would be unprotected. It was all I could think about as my mind shattered; this feeling, this desperate _longing_ for children, this utter need to be pregnant and utter contentment from my sperm packed womb. It was all I could feel and it felt like my very self was being remade to fulfil it. I needed to get pregnant, I needed it! This was the greatest feeling _ever!_

No… Not the greatest ever. Soon I’d be corrupted more. I’d feel even better then. And… somehow I just _knew_ that when I finally got pregnant, I’d feel it. That it would feel better than _anything_ I could imagine.

I could hardly wait!

Eventually though, Tim slowed. His own mad lust finally spent. As he did my mind finally came back from whatever mad place it had gone as my own orgasm slowed. I could finally think again, think about something other than my womb and ass. That had been the single greatest experience _of my life._ Fuck, I’d cum so _hard._

I wanted to do it again!

Tim shook, tentacles trembling around me. He was still so far gone, still feeling overwhelmed by pleasure. I could _feel_ his tentacles still shooting little spurts of cum all over me. It was so sweet and erotic, so _wonderful_ that just touching me could make his cocks cum. I loved that I could give my future-husband just as much pleasure as he gave me.

Tim gulped, his tentacles rippling about me.

“Taylor, I… I’m sorry, I— _ow!”_ Tim yelped.

I relaxed my jaw, pulling my teeth back from where I’d bitten the two cocks still rammed down my throat. Tim took the hint and withdrew them, lewd squelching sounds accompanying as he pulled his cum slicked cocks from my throat.

Once my mouth was free, I smiled at Tim, his tentacles once more becoming visible as they slithered away from my face to curl in my hair.

“Silly, Tim. You have nothing to be sorry for. That was _amazing._ I loved every _second_ of it. Can we do it again tomorrow?” I asked, eyes wide with excitement as I licked cum off my lips.

Tim paused, still trembling with aftershocks of pleasure, the odd spurt of fresh cum still splattering across my tits. Ah, it felt so good. I loved having Tim cum all over me.

“You, you did? I, er, I didn’t go too far? Um, you don’t mind that I slapped you and hurt you? Or that I went crazy and fucked you too hard? I shoved so many cocks inside you.” Tim whimpered, sounding scared.

Oh, Tim. Don’t be scared!

I smiled reassuringly at him. Reaching out I grabbed two of Tim’s cocks, gently jacking them off and forcing a few more spurts of cum out of him. We were both still feeling so good, one or two touches away from our next orgasm. I stroked his cocks, aiming them so Tim shot a fresh load all over my face, closing my eyes as he painted me with his cum.

As Tim shuddered and came, I giggled victoriously, still jacking him off and making my husband shoot more cum over me as I talked.

“Does _that_ feel like you went too far? I loved it, Tim, every second of it. _Fuck,_ it felt like I was going _insane_ with pleasure. I can still see colors running when I close my eyes. You got me high just from _cumming._ It was the most _amazing_ thing I’ve ever experienced.” I gushed, still shaking myself with after-shocks and mini-orgasms from my swollen belly and the feeling of fresh cum splattering over my face and tits.

Tim warbled, gibbering to himself in that alien manner again, clearly still high himself as I kept jerking him off.

“Guweh. Guuuh. Y-You liked it? I can… I can do it again? I felt so good, I couldn’t help myself. You were just so _amazing,_ Taylor. You tasted so good, felt so good. The way your insides grabbed my cocks and squeezed them and milked me was amazing. Oh, and your _ass._ It felt _heavenly,_ so warm and soft. I want to fuck it every day now. Is that okay, Taylor? Can I really fuck your ass every day?” Tim said, lost to his own lust.

I nodded, feeling my hair pull tight in Tim’s grip.

“Uh, huh. Every day. _Fuck,_ you messed me up so good. You fucked me just like I wanted. You fucked my mind and made me your breeding slut. I… I’ve never felt so _wanted_ or _needed._ Please, please, Tim. Please fuck my ass again. I love you. I _looove yooou._ Love you!” I whined, pressing my head back into his touch.

Tim shuddered.

“I love you, Taylor. I love you so much. Oh, _fuck._ It felt _so good._ If that’s what you want I’ll fuck your mind and your ass every night. Oh, I love you so much! Oh… W-Wow. Look, Taylor, look!” Tim gushed.

I snorted in amusement.

“Little hard with you holding my head back.” I said, smiling wryly.

Tim responded by releasing me, tentacles still curled in my hair but no longer holding tight.

“Look, Taylor. You look pregnant.” Tim whispered, awed.

I looked what, now?

Tilting my head forward I looked down for the first time in hours.

My gaze followed Tim’s. Lit by the amazed purple and pink glows of dozens of tentacles was my stomach. It was _swollen,_ stretched out in a way that I’d never seen before. I was so bloated from the cum in my ass that my stomach was rounded out. Tim was right. I looked pregnant. It was like he’d filled me with the children I wanted, like I was already six months along the way, my belly swollen in motherhood.

Awed, I reached out, releasing Tim’s cocks to run my cum slick hands over my own swollen stomach. It felt so _weird._ So big and heavy, and my skin was so _tight._ Just touching it, stroking my skin was almost enough to make me cum again. It was amazing. I looked so _wonderful,_ better than I’d imagined. So good. I looked so good pregnant. Please, I just wanted to be pregnant already.

Tim reached out too then, running dozens of tentacles over my swollen stomach. It made me shiver in delight, feeling so utterly _slutty_ as I had another little orgasm, but I also felt… something more wholesome too? Like some primal _need_ inside me was being satisfied, a purpose I barely knew I had being fulfilled. Feeling Tim’s tentacles loop over my own hands and guide them across my pregnant looking belly was bliss. My husband loved me like this, he wanted to make me pregnant.

Tim crooned, clearly delighted with my appearance.

“You look so beautiful, Taylor. So utterly beautiful. I can’t wait to see you like this for real, to feel your stomach every day as our kids grow inside you. Is that, um, wrong? Is it really okay that I want to knock you up so badly? To see you like this every day?” Tim whispered, sounding so aroused he could barely talk.

I shook my head, my own voice filled with equally overwhelming desire.

“No, it’s not. I want it too. I want it so badly. I _need_ to be pregnant. I need it like I’ve only ever needed you. I… I just need it. Every day. You have to cum inside me every day.” I said urgently, looking at Tim with wild lust mad eyes. I felt them glow, pink light washing over Tim briefly.

He _had_ to get me pregnant. I _needed_ to feel like this again, to look down and see my belly bloated with our children as I came down from a mind-breaking orgasm. To feel happier than I ever had and just _know_ everything would be alright.

Tim rumbled, tentacles curling protectively about my stomach.

“Good. Because it’s going to happen. Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after _that._ I’m going to fuck you just like this, make you bloated with cum until you’re pregnant and ready to experience the real thing. I’m going to cum inside your pussy every day until I feel your eggs take root and I get to marry you. Oh, fuck. I can hardly wait. I love you, Taylor.” Tim whispered, stroking my pregnant looking belly.

I giggled, feeling so stupidly happy. Tim wanted exactly what I did. Being so in sync was wonderful, my husband was the best. I loved him so much.

“I love you too. This is the best. Fuck, I can hardly w-wait.” I said, stumbling at the end as my jaw stretched in a yawn.

Tim nuzzled my cheek.

“Oh, my poor wife. You must be so tired. You came so hard and for so long. I think you were cumming for nearly three hours straight. Such a good girl.” Tim praised, stroking my face and hair.

I preened, leaning into his touch. Being praised made me feel so good. I loved being a good girl! This was bliss! I don’t think I’d _ever_ felt happier. Who cared what stupid adults thought when I had Tim? He made me feel so happy and loved, so warm and safe, like everything would turn out okay so long as I was with him. Oh, I loved him so much. More than I’d ever thought _possible._ We… we were going to get married! I would be Tim’s bride! Together we’d start a family and there was nothing _anyone_ could do about it!

I giggled sleepily, overwhelmed by how happy and good I felt.

Gently, Tim untangled my legs, guiding them back down. Soon I was lying on my back, snuggly wrapped up in tentacles. He’d even made sure I was lying in a depression, bathing in all the warm cum he'd shot all over me. It felt so good and left me tingling in the most erotic way. Being held like this was so soothing and relaxing. It was only made better by still having both my pussy and ass stuffed with cock, it completed me in a way I’d never have imagined. I felt closer Tim than I ever had, like we were one being instead of two. My husband was _amazing._

As I finally settled down to rest, Tim stroked my hair, whispering more sweet nothings in my ear.

“Good girl, Taylor. Good girl for cumming so hard. You did so well. And you’re going to be an amazing mother and beautiful wife. Such a good girl.” Tim crooned, continuing to whisper in my ears.

He stroked my hair, dragging his tentacles through it. I could feel them, dozens of needle-thin tendrils curling through my hair… and I could feel my own hair curling back. It was a bizarre and an alien sensation, feeling my hair move on its own to coil around Tim’s tentacles. But it was so sweet and pure, a yearning to touch and be touched, to know I wasn’t alone and show Tim he wasn’t alone either. We had each other, and that’s what mattered.

Tim hummed, and I purred back, sending vibrations through my throat every time I breathed out, my throat rumbling with contentment in a way I suspected wasn’t quite human. All well. More changes! One that let me better express myself, to let my husband-to-be know just how good I felt. And I felt great! It felt so nice having Tim brushing my hair. He was taking care of me, grooming my long luscious hair that we both so loved. Feeling him look after it, look after me… it was so sweet and wonderful it made my heart melt. I don’t think I could feel any more love than I did right then. My pussy and ass were both stuffed full of cock, my belly bloated with cum, and my hair was being brushed by my husband. He loved me so much. Life couldn’t possibly get any better than this. I never wanted to leave, and soon I wouldn’t have to. Soon I’d be married and every day, every _moment_ would be like this. A constant, never-ending bliss.

“Sleep now, Taylor. Sleep and dream of our children. Of us being able to go anywhere together, happy and safe. Of our wedding and your beautiful dress. I love you.” Tim whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I kissed back, brushing my lips against his even as my eyelids drooped, heavy with sleep. I loved him. I was his, now and always. I was his to marry and cherish.

“I love you most.” I mumbled, struggling to stay awake as I kept purring.

Tim giggled, still brushing my hair out and making sure it wouldn’t tangle, enjoying the way it curled back and stroked his tentacles.

“And I love you _morst.”_ Tim whispered gleefully.

I was so sleepy now, but I glared at him indignantly through half-lidded eyes.

 _“Heeeey!_ That’s _cheating._ ‘Morst’ isn’t a real word.” I pouted, too happy and content to build up enough energy to care.

Tim just giggled again.

“It is now. If you want to skip more, I’ll just make up something new. Now, sleep my love. And tomorrow we’ll do this all again.” Tim whispered.

My eyes had closed and I was nearly asleep, still purring away. It felt so good sleeping with a cock in my ass, so right, like it was something I was just meant to do. Still, I managed to whisper back before sleep claimed me.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	16. Interlude 1: Emma Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the awesome Voxdeo!  
> Consultation on characterization and to prevent Flanderization provided by the amazing Cailin!
> 
> After publishing this it was pointed out to me by Togashi Rogi on QQ that this interlude greatly resembles the second half of an interlude from the story "Let's Play a Game" on SpaceBattles. I apologize for unintentionally plagiarizing another fanfic. Please go check out their story and drop them some likes in compensation. I believe this was where I got my mental image of Zoe Barnes from and channeled that when writing. My apologies.

> **_Three weeks ago…_ **

“Hey, you’re Mike, right?”

The guy turned his head to face me, a laugh fading into a cocky grin. His eyes flicked up and down pausing briefly on my tits before he gave me an amused look.

“Yeah, that’s me. So, who’s askin’ cutie?” Mike Turner asked.

I smiled sweetly at him, clasping my hands and straightening my arms to push my tits out. Guys were so easy to manipulate.

“Oh, my name’s Emma and I heard you might have a bit of crush on a friend of mine, Taylor Hebert?” I said, doing my best to appear cheerful and upbeat, bouncing slightly on my heels.

Mike’s eyes, as well as all his friends, zeroed in on my tits as they bounced. Honestly, boys just made it too easy.

As I said Taylor’s name though, Mike’s expression became a little more guarded.

“Yeah? So what? Ain’t nothing wrong with liking goth girls.” Mike said defensively.

His friends backed him up, a little ribbing, but basically extolling the praises for freaky girls in bed. Ugh. Did they really have to focus on sex so much? Stupid boys. Well, stupid but smart enough that they could see Taylor’s place too; at the bottom, where the weak belonged. That’s why they were being so crass about her, obviously,

Unclasping my hands I reached up, grabbing one of my bangs to twirl around my finger.

“Okay, whatever floats your boat. But you know who she is, yeah? Well, I just wanted to tell you that she’s totally _crazy_ about you. Though she’s so shy she can’t even tell a guy she likes him properly. So, I decided to help her out and I put in so much _trouble_ to help her write down her feelings for you in a letter. Then she chickened out on me and wouldn’t come see you herself.” I tittered, shaking my head sadly.

Mike looked intrigued, but it was his Hawaiian friend who answered.

“What letter? Gimme, I gotta get a laugh out of Mike’s latest confession letter. Bet you it’s even more hilarious than the last one!” The tanned boy snickered.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the island boy and handing the letter I’d forged to Mike.

The other three all peered over his shoulder as he read the letter. Watching his expression change from surprised through interested to smug, was glorious. He totally took the bait; hook, line, and sinker.

Before any of the boys could speak I addressed Mike again.

“So anyway, like, Taylor is _totes_ your type right? I’ve heard you like shy goth chicks, especially if they’re tall.” I said, giving him a coy smile.

I’d heard about the type of girl Mike liked. Tall girls with dark hair and pale skin, like Sarah from the cheer squad. There were rumors floating around he’d gone out on a couple of dates with Vanessa too, the goth chick in the school's Big Band. No idea why he liked them dark and broody instead of hot and flirty, like me. Some guys just had no taste I guess. All well, it served my purpose well this time.

Mike grunted again, giving me a speculative look.

“Nah. I mean, sure, she’s hot. But I don’t like girls who sleep around.” Mike said dismissively.

I giggled.

“Oh, that’s no problem. It’s just rumors. Nah, Taylor’s still a virgin. She’s been saving that V-card for a special someone. And I just _know_ she’d love to lose it to you.” I said, winking at him.

That caught Mike’s attention, straightening up as he looked at me more appreciatively.

“Oh? That a fact? Well, she is hot and it’s always the quiet chicks that are the real screamers.” Mike gloated, giving his friends a sly smile as he imagined fucking Taylor.

One of his friends high-fived him. While I just raised an eyebrow. ‘Screamers’ really? Oh, wait! That must have been related to those _other_ rumors about Mike and his friends, the main reason I was here.

As I smiled at the boys, getting ready to get the ball _really_ rolling the big black guy started talking.

“Hey, aren’t you that girl who gives everyone a hard time? What? Don’t look at me like that, guys. I talk to some of the sophomores and shit. Anyway, why are you playing delivery girl when you’re normally Miss Bitch.” The black guy said, looking defensive as his friends looked at him weirdly.

Mike shook his head.

“Only you, Xander. Anyway, Emma, was it? What does this Taylor want? You trying to set yourself up for a double date or something? You’re right that Taylor’s my kind of girl. And I know Ben would be keen to take a ride with you, wouldn’t you, ya titty lover?” Mike said, elbowing the big blond guy in the side.

The blond guy, Ben, gasped.

 _“Oof!_ Hey, fuck you, man.” He complained, rolling his eyes at Mike. He turned then, eyes zeroing in on my tits as he leered at me. “But yeah, I’d _love_ to play with those fun-bags.”

I shifted uncomfortably at something so crass. Ugh. Did boys _really_ have to be so goddamn stupid? Also, it was kind of creepy the way they were all staring at me now. And now I was looking, I’d realized they’d all kind of moved about while they talked so as to sort of cut me off from the corridor and hem me back against the wall. When had that happened?

A shiver raced down my spine as they all looked at me hungrily. This was why I’d come here but it suddenly didn’t seem like such a fantastic idea. There were rumors that Mike and Ben refused to take ‘no’ for an answer when they were with a girl. That they enjoyed taking girls against their will. There’d been that scandal last year where someone had painted ‘No means yes! Yes means anal!’ across the side of the gym. Everyone _knew_ Mike and his friends had done it but no one could prove it. Then there were the different girl's people said he’d, well, _raped_. Sarah at a party last month, Vanessa the band geek last year, Tiffany at the start of the semester and a couple more. No one knew the _truth_ but it was what people whispered behind their backs.

I _hoped_ they were true, or at least true enough for them to do what I wanted.

Clearing my throat I edged sideways a little, determined to take back control of the situation and ignore them hitting on me.

“Anyway, Taylor’s a real wallflower, you know? She might take a bit of, ah, _encouragement_ to loosen up and have some fun with you.” I said, grinning at them.

Mike gave me a speculative look.

“Oh? And you, her friend, wouldn’t mind if we gave her some encouragement?” Mike said cautiously.

Yes! They were going for it. Time to seal the deal.

“Not at all, she’s more of an acquaintance than an actual friend, you know? We’ve known each other since childhood but she’s just so _shy._ It’s why Taylor would never say yes to you in person. She’s too much of a stuck up prude. But if a couple of big strong _men_ were to show her how to have a good time? Hmm. I might be able to give them a hand to make sure she was available.” I paused, making sure I had all their attention for the next part.

“What would you say if I told you I could make sure poor little Taylor got after school detention? She takes the bus and the nearest stop for her is, like, two blocks away on Port Street. She’d have to walk all that way _alone_ with no one else around where _anything_ could happen to her.” I said gleefully, smiling as cutely as I could.

Mike looked at his friends. The four of them seemed to share some kind of private conversation of little head movements and shoulder twitches for a few seconds before Mike turned back to face me, a much warmer smile on his face.

“Go on.” He said.

I smiled at that. Good.

“So, tomorrow me and my friends will have a few issues with Taylor, she can be such a bad kid sometimes, you know? Such a shame she’ll get three detentions in one day and be forced to stay late on Monday. What a shame, if only she wasn’t so shy and innocent.” I said, giggling for show as I finished.

Mike shook his head.

“Nah, we've got practice on Mondays and she could just defer it one day. Get her in trouble Monday. Since Wednesday’s a half-day and Thursday’s Thanksgiving they’ll force her to clear it ASAP so she’ll be guaranteed to do it Tuesday. Think you can manage that?” Mike drawled, giving me an assessing look.

Pulling my hair off my finger with a toss of my head that set the rest of my hair swaying dramatically, I smirked at him.

“Just who do you take me for? Have fun on Tuesday boys. Bye-bye.” I said, before turning around.

I sauntered away then. It was always good to get the last word, keeps everyone else in their place. Also, it would do me no good getting seen with Mike any more than I already had been if things went sideways for him. No use me getting dragged down with that douche. Ugh. Stupid Taylor, why did she have to force me to associate with such idiots? Just who did she think she was? Trying to stand up to me? The fucking nerve! She should have stayed out of my business and let Kathy take her licks like the pathetic cripple she was. But _noooo._ The stupid _weakling_ actually thought she could protect someone else. Ha! As if.

Clearly, Taylor had forgotten her place.

My smile was positively radiant as I looked for Sophia and Madison to tell them of my success and to discuss how we’d organize the next part of the plan.

I giggled in delight. It may have taken me a few days to set up, but soon Taylor would know what the world was _really_ like. And unlike me, a weakling like her would _never_ survive. She’d break and show the world what she was! A sniveling crybaby weakling!

How dare she call me weak! I was the strong one, not her! Me! I was the survivor, the predator, not her! She couldn’t even survive something bad happening to someone else! She was weak, a coward and perpetual victim and I’d prove it! I’d make her crack and laugh at her tears; it was always better when Taylor cried, so much more satisfying. How else could I know I’d really gotten to her? Fucking bitch needed reminding of just who she was.

Well, she’d learn soon enough. On Tuesday Taylor would learn her place once and for all!

* * *

> **_Present-day…_ **

“There’s Daddy. I’ll see you later, Emma, good luck with chem tomorrow!”

Madison waved as she stopped beside the police cruiser, sliding into the front passenger seat. He was still in uniform and waved at us over Madison's head.

I waved back, giving them both a big smile. Appearances were important, especially when dealing with people like Madison’s dad. While the cops might be a bit of a joke in Brockton Bay they still had influence and it was _good_ to know people with influence.

Beside me Sophia huffed, folding her arms and making her black denim jacket rumple.

“What a twerp. Still, calling her dad ‘daddy’? What is she, five?” Sophia snarked, leaning back against the brick pillar at the school's front gate.

I rolled my eyes. Sophia could be such a bitch sometimes. Who cared what Madison called her dad so long as she did as we asked? Still, appearances.

“I know, right? She really plays into the cute and adorable act _way_ too much. How’s anyone ever going to take her seriously if they always think she’s a tween?” I said, tossing my head so my hair flicked back over my shoulder, cocking a hip to appear disinterested.

Sophia nodded along, her short black plat flicking forward over her shoulder.

“Yeah, she needs to grow up and learn what the world’s like. You can’t get by on being cute, you’ve gotta be tough to survive. Like us.” Sophia said, giving me a familiar grin.

Of course I was tough, I was a survivor. I’d proven it when I’d shown Taylor her place and she’d _cracked._ She hadn’t come to school in over a week, and I’d heard Dad talking to Taylor’s dad on the phone. Apparently, Taylor was crying and moping around the house, a broken wreck after Mike and his friends had their way with her. Something had gone wrong though, and Mike and his friends were apparently in hospital after they got beat up by the Empire 88. Maybe some thugs who objected to a black guy like Xander showing Taylor her place? Like, white-trash stuck together, right?

Whatever the case, the police had gotten involved. Luckily Madison’s Dad was the local Lieutenant in charge of investigating that kind of stuff, which just went to show how important connections were. I’d only had to answer a couple of questions over the phone, make sure the police knew what a _skank_ Taylor was, and the whole thing was swept under the rug.

There was still some confusion about what actually happened, according to Madison. Neither Taylor nor Mike’s stories entirely checked out and it had been causing her dad a few headaches till he sorted it all out. So I didn’t actually know if they’d _gotten_ Taylor or not, just that _something_ had happened that had upset Taylor.

Whatever happened though, one thing was clear. Taylor wasn’t a survivor, not like me. She was weak. A _victim._

I smiled at the thought, making it look like I was following along with Sophia seamlessly.

“I know, right? Speaking of, did you _see_ Taylor yesterday? Wasn’t she totes pathetic? ‘ _B-But you did do it! Wah, look at me, I’m such a crybaby!’_ What a loser!” I laughed, twisting my hands against my cheeks as I pretended to cry. There had been that one awful moment I’d have sworn Taylor’s eyes glowed red, but I must have mistaken it for her eyes just being red with tears. She was such a fucking crybaby.

Sophia cracked up, laughing at my performance. It made me feel a little better, but I still couldn’t totally get rid of the fear that kept tickling the back of my head. What if Taylor’s dad told Mom like he’d threatened? I don’t think he’d called yesterday, at least, Mom hadn’t mentioned he had. I’d spent the night waiting with bated breath for him to call, but he never did. Mom had only got one call last night and she hadn’t said anything about it to me so that meant it couldn’t have been from her dad, right? It must do, Mom would have totally mentioned it otherwise. I was just being paranoid.

Ugh! Stupid Taylor, how dare she try and bring our parents into this! Didn’t she get it? She was a victim. No one would ever help her. She needed to stay in her place!

Sophia sobered up as a car honked behind me.

“Looks like your rides here, survivor. Don’t stress too much, yeah? Hebert’s too much of a chicken-shit to do anything, you know that.” Sophia said, reassuring me.

That did make me feel a little better. It was good to have other people recognize Taylor’s place. So good, it put a smile on my face as I held my fist out to Sophia.

“Yeah, take care. See you tomorrow for chem.” I said.

Sophia raised her hand, bumping her fist against mine. Her chocolate-colored skin briefly touched my own delicate white.

“Laters.” Sophia said, grinning at me as she drew her hand back with a finger waggle.

I did too, completing our little ritual. That done, I turned around and bounced over to Mom’s car, preening at the envious stares of the losers who went to this school. Mom had a cool red sport’s car, a BMW, a genuine European _import._ Dad had splashed out and got it for Mom for their 15th wedding anniversary two years ago. It was pretty cool and always got me a bunch of admiration from the other girls, not many people could say they’d driven in an import.

Opening the door I hoped inside, dropping my bag in the foot-well as I climbed into the plush leather seat. The black went well with my blue skinny jeans and white Candy Mel sweater. I’d been given it after my latest modeling shoot which had been awesome! Candy Mel were _all_ the rage in New York this winter and getting one of their latest famous winter wear items free just made all the other girls totes jealous. It was nice to rub in Natalie’s face, make sure she knew who was queen bitch in this place. I had a spread in fashion Magazine coming out next week, just before the Christmas shopping season and I was looking forward to rubbing it in Chelsea’s face.

As I was buckling up Mom had already started pulling out, driving me home. I turned to smile at her ready to tell her about my day, but I paused when I saw her.

Usually, Mom was always all smiles. Greeting me when I got into the car, asking me about my day, about my friends, and all that stuff. You know, Mom stuff.

Today was different though. Mom was staring straight ahead and she had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Her whole body seemed rigid and tense, totally at odds with her normal behavior. She was dressed normally so nobody had died, just wearing a blue dress and black stockings. Ugh, that reminded me. Fucking Taylor had taken to wearing stockings and thigh highs for some reason. Bitch seemed to think just because she’d gotten lucky with some kind of freakish growth spurt that she was suddenly pretty and could show off! I was half-convinced she really _was_ taking tinker-drugs like I’d told everyone. Legs that long couldn’t be normal, surely? And the way she flounced around showing them off like a total slut! The fucking nerve!

Well, if she’d wanted to appeal to boys that much, it’d only been fair of me to help her poor clueless self out and make sure it _paid off._

I wanted to laugh at that, but seeing how tense Mom was stopped me. So I decided to ask her.

“Hey, Mom. What’s up? You look kind of tense. Did something happen?” I asked, leaning forward to try and get a better look at her face.

Mom didn’t answer me, just kept staring ahead. Her face looked pinched, lips pressed into a thin line as she focused on the road.

I blinked, worried. What had Mom so upset?

“Mom? Mom, what’s wrong?” I asked again, feeling a little spooked now.

When she _still_ didn’t answer I began to get worried. Maybe she was sick or something? No, I knew that look, Mom wasn’t sick, she was angry. But why? Had something happened to my big sister, Anne? Had Mom found out about the bong Anne had hidden at home and I’d promised to keep quiet about as long as she got me some weed too? _Shit,_ had Anne _told_ Mom about that? No way, she’d be getting herself into _way_ more trouble than I’d get. But what could it be?

“Mom, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” I asked again, wide-eyed as we went around a corner.

Mom took her hand off the steering wheel, as her nostrils flared. She pointed her hand at me, one finger held up straight as she shushed me silently.

Silently…

Oh. Oh, _shit._

Mom was giving me the silent treatment!? She _never_ gave me the silent treatment! Mom only gave Dad or Anne the silent treatment when she was mad as hell and was doing her best not to _explode_ at someone. What had I done that would warrant that? She wouldn’t blow her top over weed like this, would she? No way, Mom had told me about using it herself when she was in college. She wouldn’t be _this_ mad, surely?

That faint prickling at the back of my skull made itself known. It _could_ have been Taylor’s dad calling Mom…

Nope. No way. Mom would have mentioned it last night. No, uh, but what? Hmm. Maybe Mom had found out about that necklace Dad had ordered me for my birthday? He’d _said_ to keep the price a secret from Mom, but they had joint accounts, so maybe she’d found out? Maybe, but I didn’t think that would make her give me the silent treatment.

Argh, what could it be?

I stressed about it through the rest of the ride home. My stomach was practically tying itself in knots. I didn’t dare say anything though. When Mom was this angry it was best not to provoke her and let her simmer down, the one time Anne hadn't had been the time when she’d gotten grounded for a _month._

So I remained quiet. Even as we pulled into the garage and got out of the car I didn’t say anything. Grabbing my bag from between my feet I followed Mom into the kitchen. She paused there, turning to point at the door to the lounge.

I swallowed nervously. I guess Mom wanted to talk about this stuff now. And I _still_ didn’t know what it was she’d found out about.

Sighing dejectedly, I dragged myself into the lounge. I didn’t want to do this right after I’d had an exam. I just wanted to relax, to go flop on my bed ‘till dinner and listen to music. Why did Mom have to do this _now?_ Couldn’t she take more time to simmer down first and let me relax? This was so unfair.

Dropping my bag by the door I made my way over to the couch, slumping in the middle in my favorite spot. Crossing my arms I pouted, doing my best to appear put upon and tired. If Mom thought I was worn out she’d probably go easier on me. Exams were _hard,_ okay? Studying so much wasn’t good for you!

I raised my eyes as Mom walked past me. She placed a paper bag on the glass coffee table next to her laptop which was sitting there. The bag let out a metallic _clink_ as she set it down and I wondered what was in it. Maybe I’d broken something accidentally when sneaking down for a snack while studying? I couldn’t recall bumping into anything but, you know? Maybe I hadn’t noticed?

Mom took a seat at the other end of the couch, sitting on the small arm of the couch that had always been Anne’s spot. She just sat there, hands clasped in her lap staring at me with this unreadable look on her face.

I squirmed a little, uncomfortable beneath her stare and forced to look away. Jesus, what had Mom so intense? I hadn’t seen her _this_ high strung since Taylor’s mom died.

We sat like that for a few more minutes. Honestly, I was getting kind of bored. I was just starting to weigh the pros and cons of just getting up and going to my room when Mom spoke.

“Emma, have you been bullying Taylor?” Mom asked, sounding oddly flat.

I blinked. Oh. Oh, shit. That _had_ been Taylor’s dad last night then. Fuck. Okay, I could fix this. I hadn’t said anything too bad in front of her dad, right? Nah, no way. It was just a little teasing.

So I put on my best smile, straightening up in my seat and forcing myself to look relieved. Appearing innocent was nine-tenths of being innocent, as Dad said.

“What? No. No way, Mom. Taylor’s like a sister to me, you know that. Sure, we’ve kind of drifted since going to high school, but who doesn’t? Taylor still said she doesn’t want to come over, that seeing us was still too painful. Nothing I can do about that, so I’ve been hanging out with Maddy and Sophia, who’s been helping me study for chem.” I said, making sure to weave in enough truths to make it believable and finishing with a lead to a different topic.

Mom hummed, nodding her head lightly as her hands tightened into fists. Oh, oh. What had I said wrong?

“Hmm. That’s interesting. Did you know Danny and Taylor came to visit this morning?” Mom said, dropping an utter _bombshell_ on me.

Taylor had… Oh, that fucking _bitch!_

I sighed exaggeratedly, rolling my eyes and head for effect.

“Look, is Taylor still on about that persecution thing? I _warned_ her that if she started hanging out with gang members people would talk. Bad things happen if you associate with criminals. I warned her, but she wouldn’t listen. She didn’t like hearing that though and now she keeps accusing me and my friends of bullying her. It’s nothing really, she’s totally blaming me for just trying to look out for her. I think she might be doing drugs.” I said, waving my hand dismissively and doing my best to look bored.

Mom nodded along as I talked.

“That’s nice, dear. But I was talking about yesterday when you taunted Taylor over her mother dying and nearly getting **_gang-raped.”_** Mom said, suddenly furious as her knuckles turned white she was clenching them so hard.

I swallowed. Oh. Shit. Taylor, you whiny ass bitch! It’s okay, I could salvage this. No _way_ anyone would believe Taylor over me. Especially not Mom, there was just no way.

Blinking rapidly, I opened my mouth slightly in feigned surprise, doing my best to look shocked and confused.

“What? Who told you _that?_ I would never do something like that, Mom. Please, you know me better than to believe _that._ Sure, I might have been a _little_ mean to Taylor yesterday, but she just keeps harping on and _on_ about stuff, you know? It’s tiresome. Also, gang-raped? Pssh. _Total_ exaggeration. From what I heard some guys just came up to her after school and offered her a ride. Asked if she wanted to get milkshakes with them or something. Taylor _totally_ overreacted and screamed rape which got the poor boys beaten up by some passing gang members. Heck, one of them may have even been her boyfriend. I’ve heard she’s started sleeping with them, you know? ” I said, frowning to appear worried about that stupid bitch.

What I was saying seemed to be working as Mom relaxed a little, her hands unclenching as her smile widened.

“Ah, so she was just exaggerating? Danny too, I take it?” Mom asked kindly.

I nodded emphatically.

“Yeah, probably? I don’t know what he told you but it probably was blown _way_ out of proportion. Like, he’s Taylor’s dad, right? _Of course_ he’s going to take her side and back her up. Even if he doesn’t know what _really_ happened he’ll go along with her because he’s a good dad, yeah?” I said, relief beginning to run through me. I could feel my shoulders relaxing as Mom kept smiling. Wow, when had they gotten so _tense?_ Stupid Taylor, I’d probably need to have a bath later to unwind now.

Mom’s smile was still just as sweet as she spoke.

“Emma, when did you get so good at lying?” Mom said.

Her words were like a punch to the gut and for a moment I couldn’t breathe. Blinking rapidly I gave Mom a confused and disbelieving stare.

“What? What are you talking about, Mom?” I said, doing my best to appear dumb and innocent. The wide-eyed look always worked like a charm to appear innocent, even if I was shaking a little.

Mom sneered at me, _sneered!_ She reached out to grab the laptop sitting open on the table and pulled it towards her. For a few moments her fingers danced on the touchpad before…

_“Oh my god! Look, Taylor’s crying! Did thinking about the mean boys upset you, Taylor? So upset you’re going to cry yourself to sleep for a straight week?”_

That… That was my voice. That was my voice coming from the computer, repeating what I’d said to Taylor yesterday. What? How? Had… Had she been _recording_ me!?

_“Of course I did. I cried when my Mom died. I cried when four boys tried to rape me at your behest. If I didn’t cry would I still even be a person? Or is that it Emma? Did you forget how to cry? Is that when you turned into such a raging **bitch** you’d use the death of my mother as a way to mock me?” _

Now Taylor’s voice, much louder. Holy shit. Holy shit! She _had_ been recording me, the fucking skank! Then it was my turn again.

_“Of course not silly. I never cry. Only victims cry. But I’m not a victim, I’m a survivor. I’m strong. So I don’t need to cry, unlike you.”_

_“Yeah. Don’t you get it, Hebert? There are two kinds of people in the world. There’s the strong, who fight and do **whatever** they want to **whenever** they want. And then there are weak, little bitches who are too pathetic to fight back who just lie there and **take it!** Weaklings like you just let the strong do whatever they like. And when you get uppity? Then someone needs to show you your place.” Sophia _

That was Sophia. Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? There had to be a way out of this.

_“That’s all you are Taylor. A victim. It’s all you’ll ever be. You should have known your place. Now you know what’ll happen if you **ever** try to talk back to me again.”_

I stared at mom as she clicked the mouse again, stopping the recording. Cold sweat was running down my back as my breathing picked up slightly. It’s okay. It’s okay, none of us admitted to anything yesterday. Madison had been _very_ careful in making sure we knew exactly what not to say so we wouldn’t be admitting liability, saying something the cops could use. I hadn’t admitted to anything, just been much meaner to Taylor than I’d let on. I could get out of this, I could! I was a _survivor._

“Mom, I know it looks bad but that’s taken _way_ out of context.” I began, pausing as I tried to come up with a way to spin this.

Mom snorted derisively.

“I have the context, Emma. While I only played you a snippet, Taylor recorded everything. Beginning to end. From you greeting her then insulting her about her grades all the way through to you mocking her for nearly being _raped_ and the death of her mother, _my best friend,_ all the way to blaming her for being a victim. I have the context. Explain. Now.” Mom snapped, glaring at me with more anger than I’d ever seen before.

I gulped, desperately trying to come up with something.

“O-Okay, I know it sounds bad. But! But Taylor, uh, she just makes up so many lies it’s often just easier to go along with them, you know? She’s not right in the head. She’s living in some kind of fantasy where she imagines everyone’s got it out for her and is picking on her. Like she’s the star of that book series, ‘Series of Unfortunate Events’, or something. Like, she loves making out she’s the victim and sometimes we just go along with it.” I said, building on my base.

I needed to make sure Mom wouldn’t believe Taylor, to remind Mom of everything I’d told her. Taylor was a coward, she was a liar, she did drugs, she hung out with gang members, she might even be a Merchant. I needed to make sure Mom wouldn’t believe whatever Taylor had told her and would believe me. Just, that bitch! The nerve! When tattling to the cops hadn’t worked for her, as I knew it wouldn’t, Taylor had the fucking _nerve_ to tattle to my mom?!

Mom just looked disgusted at me.

“Oh, so I didn’t hear you and both your friends threaten and belittle Taylor over nearly being raped? I didn’t hear my own _daughter_ mock my adopted niece over the death of her _mother?_ I didn’t just hear you reduce Taylor to tears because she ‘stood up to you’ and then hear you threaten her with getting raped if she tried again? You’re telling me I _didn’t_ hear all that!?” Mom hissed, her face almost chalk-white as she practically vibrated with anger.

I swallowed, feeling nervous now. Why wasn’t Mom believing me? Everyone knew what a liar Taylor was, everyone! I’d made sure of it! She was nothing but a stupid attention whore who cried when she thought of her mommy. Why couldn’t Mom _see_ that?

“Well, ah… No? I know it might have _sounded_ sort of like that, but I _swear_ that’s not what I meant! Taylor’s been trying to bully me, telling tales to the principal and even the police about things I’ve never done. She’s a liar and she hates me now, Mom. I know I _told_ you, she just needed space and said seeing us was too painful, but the truth is, when Taylor got to high school she fell in with a bad crowd. She’s been sleeping with guys from the Merchant’s for drugs and the others from the Empire for protection. She _hates_ me for having a black friend and goes out of her way to try and get me in trouble for hanging out with Sophia. It’s gotten bad mom and now she’s staging stuff like this to try and turn you and Dad against me.” I lied, doing my best to use the lies that had ruined Taylor’s reputation at school. It had worked on the teachers, it had worked on the police, _surely_ it would work on Mom too.

Mom snorted in disbelief, staring at me incredulously.

“Oh, so first she’s a liar and now she’s sleeping with gang members? Is that it? Do you _really_ expect me to believe that garbage? Okay, how about this. Taylor told me _you_ were the one to write that letter to the boys that tried to rape her. That you instigated it because she stood up to you when you were bullying a poor little freshman. Is that true?” Mom demanded, folding her arms and looking disgusted.

Oh, _come on._ Why was none of this _working?_ What the _fuck_ had that weak bitch said that got Mom so on her side!?

Swallowing as a lump tried to form in my throat, I smiled at Mom as best I could, giving her my best relieved look.

“Oh, that? _Pssh._ Of course not, Mom. Why would you ever think I’d do something like that? If I wanted to tell a guy I liked him, I’d just go up and tell him. I wouldn’t bother writing some silly _letter.”_ I tittered, shaking my head in false amusement. Come _on,_ Mom, get distracted.

Mom narrowed her eyes at me as she unfolded her arms. Leaning forward she reached into the paper bag she’d set down earlier and grabbed something. I couldn’t tell what it was until she threw it at me.

Raising my hands defensively I felt a wad of paper bounce off my forearm.

“Huh?” I gasped, staring confusedly at Mom before my eyes dropped to the folded bit of paper now resting in my lap.

Mom pointed at the wad.

“Open it.” She commanded.

This… This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. This wasn’t how things worked! Why was Mom pushing things instead of believing me and ignoring Taylor? She was _Taylor!_ A weakling who apparently hadn’t learned her place! Why couldn’t she just roll over and cry like she was _supposed to!?_ She was weak and I was strong, that’s how this _worked._

Shooting nervous glances at Mom, I fumbled with the piece of paper. For some reason my fingers felt numb and were clumsy. After a couple of seconds, I managed to open it.

It was the letter. The one I'd written and given to Mike Turner a couple of weeks ago. How the _fuck_ had Mom gotten hold of it?

Mom’s breath was loud, almost hissing through her nose.

“Do you know what that is?” Mom said, her voice harsher than I’d ever heard.

What do I say? I couldn’t admit to knowing what it was!

“Um, a letter? Why did you give—” I tried.

Mom cut me off.

“Read it. Out loud.” She demanded.

I held the letter up a little so I could read it better. I didn’t need to, I knew what it said. But I had to keep up appearances. I needed to look innocent, no, I was innocent damn it! This was all Taylor’s fault! And why were my hands shaking?

Clearing my throat I began to read, looking at my own handwriting.

> _♥ To Mike ♥_
> 
> _I♥m not sure if you know who I am, but my names Taylor Hebert. I’m a sophomore in class 2F. And I know you probably get loads of letters like this but if I don’t write it down I’ll always regret it._
> 
> _I’ve begun liking you. I really really started liking you. You’re so hot and are really cool I get this warm feeling every time I see you. When I sleep at night all I dream about is you. I dream about you would wrapping your arms around me and kissing me with your sweet lips. But I’m just to shy to come up to you and confess! So I♥m writing this letter so I can say it. Let me be your one. Let me be yours._
> 
> _Sorry but I♥m super shy so please excuse me if I find it hard to reply. I really want to date you I just find it hard to say yes when people are watching._
> 
> _XOX_
> 
> _Taylor ♥_

Sure, I read it out properly, noticing a few grammar mistakes I'd made. Come on, give me a break. It was just a _prank,_ not a stupid English essay or some crap.

Mom nodded, still glaring at me.

“Notice anything odd about that letter? A letter that, according to you, was written by Taylor?” Mom asked, voice oddly calm.

I looked at it, running my eye over the creased paper trying to see what Mom thought was odd.

“Uh, no? I don’t get it. I mean, if this is what Taylor wrote I can see why this Mike guy thought he’d have an in with her, but that just fits the facts, you know? She sleeps around a _lot.”_ I said, doing my best to get Mom back on track and stop with this fucking stupid witch hunt.

Mom snorted in angry amusement.

“Oh, you don’t? Well, how about the fact that Taylor writes in neat cursive since Anne-Rose was insistent on it. That letter is printed. That’s how I write. That’s how _you_ write. Oh, and notice the way the ‘I’s flow into little love heart apostrophes? That’s your trick, Emma. That letter is in _your_ handwriting, not Taylor’s. So, want to try again and tell me who _really_ wrote that letter?” Mom sneered, folding her arms and staring down her nose at me.’

I… What? How did Mom know that!? Sure, Taylor had always had neater handwriting than me, but that Mom could tell us apart? She _knew_ what Taylor’s handwriting looked like? What mine looked like? _What the fuck!?_

Shaking my head in denial, I looked at Mom pleadingly.

“It’s not, Mom. I didn’t write this, I _swear._ It’s just Taylor messing with me, trying to get me in trouble.” I said. Come on, buy it! Taylor’s a dirty liar out to get me for being popular when she’s a loser.

Mom just leaned back against the couch, looking completely unmoved.

“I don’t believe you. I think you _did_ write that letter, but before I get to what that means I have another question. What did you do with Anne-Rose’s flute? Taylor told me how you stole it from her locker at the end of June, before the summer holidays. Is that true? Did you steal my best friend's heirloom and desecrate it? The flute she inherited from her father, the flute that made it here all the way from Germany when her grandparents fled the Nazis?” Mom said, her voice cold and cheeks pinched.

What? Taylor’s flute was a german artifact? See, she really _was_ a nazi and gang sympathizer! Why couldn’t Mom see that?

Shaking my head vehemently I gave up on playing innocence and decided to try outright denial.

“No, of _course_ not. I could _never_ do something like that to Aunty Anne’s flute. How would I even get hold of it? Surely Taylor keeps it at home?” I said, doing my best to sound repulsed and confused in equal measure.

Mom looked at me searchingly, eyes roving over my face.

“So, she’s Aunty Anne now instead of Taylor’s mom, huh? Funny how that changed. Regardless, you’re saying you didn’t steal Anne-Rose’s flute from Taylor’s locker, bash it with rock, and then smear it with dog-shit?” Mom asked far too specifically for my liking. Taylor must have told her that, right? There was no other way she could have known. It was impossible.

I nodded though, unable to feel relieved even as Mom finally began to come around.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been _trying_ to _tell_ you. Taylor’s lying, Mom. She _always_ lies. She’s got this whole victim-persecution thing going and when that doesn’t work she tries to get me and other popular kids like Mike Turner in trouble. That’s just her _thing._ Like I said, she fell in with the wrong crowd and _hates_ me now. She’s out to get me, Mom. _I’m_ the victim here, not her.” I said, laying it on as best I could. Now that Mom had started buying into it I had to make sure she turned on Taylor.

Mom didn’t say anything though. She just kept staring at me with this sort of concerned and wondering look. Then she leaned forward and reached into the bag again.

_Clink._  
_Clink.  
_ _Clink._

The sound seemed to bounce around the lounge, getting louder and louder as Mom set each piece down. A horrible metallic clinking as metal was placed on glass. I could only stare in rising horror as icy fingers trailed down my spine.

H-H-How? How had Mom found it?

There, sitting in front of me like an accusation, was Taylor’s flute. The keys were mangled and piping dented from where Sophia had bashed it with a hammer. The silver tarnished a filthy black from the dog shit Madison had found and I’d smeared on it along with dumpster juice, but it looked like it had at least been rinsed now and it no longer reeked.

How? I’d hidden it! How had Mom _found it!?_

Mom looked at me, her face blank and voice completely flat.

“I found this in your room. In the little cubbyhole in the roof of your wardrobe you and Anne both think I don’t know about. When Taylor told me you’d stolen Anne-Rose’s flute and desecrated it, I didn’t believe it. When I found it and saw what you’d done to it I denied it. As I washed off all the _shit_ someone had smeared on it I told myself it _couldn’t_ have been you, that you would never do something like it. But now that I’ve seen your face I _have_ to believe it. You lied to me. You _lied_ to me. **_You lied to me!”_** Mom finished in a shout as she jumped to her feet.

As she stomped forward I scrambled backwards, slipping and tumbling as I tried to backpedal without getting up as Mom ranted at me.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done, you _stupid_ girl!? **_Do you!?_** Do you understand the depths to which you’ve sunk!? The _evil_ you’ve committed!?” Mom shouted, looming over me.

My back hit the edge of the couch and I tumbled backwards onto the floor. Mom just kept walking forwards as I scrambled to sit up, looking up at her with wide terrified eyes as my breath came in short little gasps.

“M-Mom, w-what, what do you m-mean?” I stammered out. What was happening? Why was this all going wrong? Why was my heart racing and hands shaking? I wasn’t scared. I couldn’t be! Survivors don’t get scared, they make other people scared!

Mom sneered down at me.

“You know _full_ well what I mean. You’ve been bullying Taylor all of high school. _That’s_ why you didn’t want me to check up on her when she stopped coming round. That’s why you _ruined_ my relationship with my adopted niece. You told me she found it too painful to see me, that she needed space and time, that she refused to see me. You lied to me just so you could bully her without me noticing!” Mom spat, looking at me in a way that was really scary and dark as she continued.

“And when she _finally_ got someone supportive in her life, a boy who made her feel good enough about herself to stand up to your _bullshit!?_ You set her up! You faked a confession to get her attacked. You set her up to be **gang-raped!** _My own daughter_ set up my _niece_ to be gang-raped. You… If I was twenty years younger and you weren’t my daughter…” Mom seethed, hands curled into claws as she reached out as if to grasp me.

She took a deep shuddering breath as she forcefully lowered her hands. She then spoke slowly and carefully, enunciating things in a way that just made me shake even more. She… She sounded so _angry._ Why, why was she angry at me? _Taylor_ was the weakling, the one who was bad, not me! Wait, did Mom say she had a boyfriend? Score! I could _totally_ tell Taylor’s dad about him and get Taylor in all kinds of trouble! Yeah, no doubt she had a pathetic loser of a boyfriend who I could either steal away or get beaten up until he dumped her. Then she’d cry and be all mopey and depressed for _weeks._ Oh this was gold!

But Mom kept talking.

“Do you know how I met Annette? How I met Anne-Rose? Oh for, God’s _sake._ Stop cowering. Get back on the couch.” Mom said, turning around and walking back to the couch with carefully controlled steps.

Shaking, sweating, and not daring to disobey, I followed. I couldn’t reply though, even as I retook my seat. My whole body felt numb, tingly, and it was like my tongue was made of fuzz.

Mom didn’t care though. Once we were both sitting again she started talking, though thankfully not looking at me anymore.

“I met Anne-Rose at University. I had a pretty sheltered upbringing growing up in Boston. It wasn’t as bad back then, no Teeth, you see. But at 18 I felt ready to get out of the house, I wanted to spread my wings. At the time there was this movement, Women's Rights was the hot topic of the day, what with the gains Legend had made for the LGBT community. Now women were calling for our own share of the pie and up stepped Lustrum, a vigilante with an agenda, one who preached about equality and female empowerment. Of smashing the glass ceiling and making men treat us as equals.” Mom said, a sort of faraway look on her face.

I didn’t interrupt, too afraid she’d start shouting again.

“I wanted to join up, it sounded fun and exciting. So I signed up to Brockton University and moved here to the Bay when I got in. Lustrum was based here, you see? I went to classes, attended rallies, signed up, and got involved. At one point I had to change my tutorial time for English 101 as another class changed its schedule due to a Professor having a stroke. I still remember that because it was in my new tutor group that I met Anne-Rose. I’d seen her before, at the rallies Lustrum organized. She was full of fire and brimstone, standing up there and telling us about how we could all improve things, how we could work together and build one another up, how as a sisterhood we would stand together against our oppression and win our equality. Turned out she wasn’t the god-like figure I’d imagined but a pretty funny, if some-what bookish, woman. She became my best friend, better than those I’d left behind in Boston.” Mom paused to sigh before she continued.

“We had a lot in common, and in second year we even got a flat together where we shared everything. She became the sister I never had but always wanted. It was _great._ I was young, having fun, going to rallies, and living my best life. Lustrum’s popularity was skyrocketing as we, the Luminaries, her loyal followers, swelled in numbers. New chapters were popping up all over the state and we even began crossing state lines, branches setting up in New York, New Hampshire, even in DC. Then I met your father and we started dating, and he introduced me to Danny who I introduced to Anne-Rose. Anyway, at that time Anne-Rose and I were still pretty involved with the Luminaries, but it was about then that we started to change from a civil rights movement led by a vigilante to a cult led by a villain.” Mom paused, seeming to come back to herself as she turned to look at me, her face once more filled with disgust.

I looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Why was she telling me all this?

“You know, I wonder if we ever really were a proper movement or if we hadn't always been a cult. We called Lustrum a vigilante, but she was officially a villain. We just called it PRT bullshit and ‘the man’ trying to keep us down, but thinking back on it, I wonder how right they were? Were we criminals and Lustrum a villain or did some people just take things too far? Who knows. Whatever the case, there was a code, things you did as a member of the Luminaries. Always help other women when you can. Always take pride in yourself. And always take pride in being a woman. Then there were the ‘no’s’. No putting down other women, especially about their looks or sexuality. No stealing from other women, in wealth or love. No supporting the patriarchy. No enabling men or rape culture.” Mom said, and I could feel her eyes boring into me as I struggled to control my breathing.

“We used to set up stings, you know? Have one of us walk down the street wearing very little while acting drunk, a stun-gun and knife hidden in her purse and more of us discreetly following. It was how I met your father even. He helped me out when it was my turn to play bait instead of attacking me like some…” Mom paused, shaking her head slightly before continuing.

“Do you know what we did when we did find men not as gallant as your father? What we did when we caught a rapist? When we went after those the police wouldn’t touch or the men and women who enabled them? Do you know what _happened_ to them after we dragged them _kicking and screaming_ before Lustrum?” Mom asked, her voice _burning_ with rage and something I’d never heard.

She paused then. After nearly thirty seconds of silence, I realized it wasn’t a rhetorical question, that she expected an answer.

“N-No, I don’t know. W-What happened?” I stammered, looking at Mom fearfully.

Mom leaned forward suddenly and I nearly fell backwards at her terrifying expression.

_“Neither does anybody else!”_

What was… Was Mom really saying what I think she was? That… That she’d helped murder people!? That she… that if… She would have killed me? Was… Was she thinking about killing me _right now!?_ No… No way. No way, no way, _no way!_ This was my _mom,_ there was no _way_ she would even _think_ about that.

But that look in her eyes...

“Mom. Mom you’re scaring me.” I said, shaking as Mom kept staring at me with what I now realized was _hate._

Mom’s lip just curled as she sneered at me.

_“Good.”_

Oh, god. She really was thinking about killing me! No, no calm down. I was overreacting. I had to be. I was fine. I was safe. Even if she tried I’d be okay, I was a survivor. But she wouldn’t.

Mom took a deep breath, letting it out in a hiss as she talked.

“What you and your friends did is _unforgivable._ You set Taylor up and helped four men try to rape her. Those wretched boys assaulted her, molested her, and scarred her _for life._ Taylor struggles to even go outside anymore because of you. She’s so afraid she’ll get attacked again because _you_ poisoned the police against her. You made sure the boys who tried to _rape my niece_ got to walk away scot-free. That’s your fault; yours and Madison’s no doubt, given her Dad’s job. And because of _you_ four boys are walking around free to attack another girl. When someone else gets hurt that’s on your head too.” Mom seethed, her face ashen with fury.

I gulped, shrinking back in my seat at Mom’s palpable rage.

“I’ve half a mind to take all this to the police, you know? Do you know what it’s called when you help someone to commit a crime like this? Accessory before the fact. It means you get the same sentence as the person who commits the crime. And do you know what the sentence is for the attempted rape of a girl under 16?” Mom asked, clearly wanting an answer again.

I shook my head, barely able to form the words as I replied.

“N-No. W-What’s the s-sentence?” I stammered, shaking in fear.

Mom snorted, glaring at me with contempt.

“Life. You get life in prison with a _minimum_ of five years if you’ve got a good enough lawyer to save you from the worst. That’s what you deserve, life in prison, never seeing the outside ever again. My own daughter, a fucking flunky for rapists.” Mom shook her head, her ponytail swaying angrily before she turned enraged eyes on me.

Her next words were like a punch to the gut and left me breathless.

“I’m _ashamed_ to call you my daughter. You’re disgusting. How could you? _How could you!?_ **_Fuck!”_** Mom cursed, throwing her hands up as she threw herself back in her seat.

That… hurt.

I looked at Mom, tears pooling in my eyes.

“You... You can’t mean that.” I said, my heart aching.

Mom just glared at me.

“Oh, yes I _can!”_ She spat. “You tried to have another woman raped! You committed one of the most heinous acts _possible_ in this world and you don’t think I can be ashamed of what you've done?”

Mom heaved a sigh, slumping forward as she buried her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

 _“Jesus,_ where did I go wrong? How did I raise a daughter who thinks _rape_ is acceptable? That setting up her best friend to suffer like that was a good idea? If this had been twenty years ago… Fuck, I was so _stupid._ It was Anne-Rose who pulled me out, you know?” Mom said, her voice hoarse as her shoulders shook.

Looking up from her hands I could see tears trailing down Mom’s face, her pale skin now red and blotchy. Why was she crying when I was the one who was being attacked!?

“Anne-Rose bailed when Lustrum turned violent. Said she signed up to fight _for_ her rights, not just _fight._ She managed to pull my head out my ass before I did something more stupid than just tag along and watch or play bait. She saved me and… and…” Mom sobbed, shaking her head in pain.

Why? Why was Mom crying? This was all Taylor’s fault, couldn’t she see that? If Taylor had never tattled she’d be fine! If Taylor had never stood up to me none of this would have happened! Why couldn’t Mom see that? Why was she looking at me like I was a total stranger!? It… It hurt. It hurt her calling me those things. How dare she hurt me! How dare she make me scared! She was my mom, she was supposed to support and believe _me,_ not that _weakling._

Mom sighed, looking at me with such utter betrayal that made my heart squirm.

“Oh, _Emma._ Why did you do it, baby? Why did you do something so _evil_ to Taylor? What did she ever do to deserve that?” Mom begged, sounding heat broken.

What did she do!? _What did she do!?_ **_What did she do!!?_**

“What did she do!? She was so _weak,_ that’s what! She broke and fell apart when her mom died and she became this pathetic _husk_ who was no fun at _all._ I put up with her because Dad and Danny were still friends but then I met Sophia and she opened my eyes. She showed me how the world _really_ works, how you have to be strong to _survive_ and Taylor’s not strong, she’s weak, a _victim._ She was dragging me down, so I cut her loose.” I spat, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I flushed with anger. How dare that pathetic weakling turn Mom on me like this! How dare she hurt me! How dare she make me feel scared of my own Mom! That just wasn’t _fair._

I didn’t stop there, screaming at Mom as she just looked at me with shock and pity. How dare she pity me!

“But Taylor wouldn’t take a hint! She just kept following me about like a lost puppy, so I had to kick her away. But the stupid bitch wouldn’t _learn_ and just kept coming back for more. It’s her fault, all her fault! If she just learned her place and stayed there I wouldn’t have had to do any of this! It’s her fault for trying to fight back when she’s weak and I’m strong. _Everyone_ knows it, the nerds, the jocks, band geeks, even the _teachers_. They _all_ know what a liar and useless _skank_ Taylor is! She just cracked and fell apart the first time she saw what the world was really like! I just opened her eyes! I showed her how she’s nothing but a victim waiting for the gangsters to come along and _fuck her up!_ They should just pull her out of a car and cut her up before raping her and selling her to some shit faced Merchant to be his cumdump! It’s what she deserves for being such a miserable, useless—” I screamed before Mom cut me off, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me into a hug.

Mom squeezed me, holding me tight as I shook, struggling to breathe. She pulled my head into her shoulder, hand stroking my hair as she whispered to me.

“Shh. It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You’re safe here, no one’s going to hurt you.” Mom crooned, still holding me.

I struggled in her grip, fighting to break free.

“No, you don’t get it! I’m strong, I don’t _need_ comforting! I’m a survivor and survivors don’t need that weak shit!” I snarled, trying to pull away.

Mom just held me tighter, pulling me against her as I squirmed.

“I’m so sorry, Emma. I failed you. You and Taylor, both. How did I not see you were hurting so much? That you were so weak and fragile, and I just didn’t notice? _Oh,_ I _knew_ I should have made you go to counseling. But your dad was insistent you were fine, and after you met Sophia… _Clearly,_ that girl has been a _terrible_ influence on you.” Mom sighed, pulling me against her.

I struggled, fighting my way out of Mom’s hug. Shivering at the sudden loss of heat, I glared at her. How _dare she!?_ How dare she call me weak! I wasn’t weak. I was strong! It was Taylor who was weak. _Taylor,_ not me!

Surging to my feet, I glared at Mom, my eyes wide and incredulous _._ Mom followed me up, eyeing me warily as I shook with _rage._

“You're wrong! I’m _strong._ Taylor’s weak, not _me._ She’s the victim who can’t even stand up for herself even once! Who won’t learn her place! I’m not weak, she is! I’m strong! I hate you! _I hate you! **I hate you!”**_ I screamed grabbing a cushion off the couch and throwing it at Mom.

Mom battered it aside, her eyes growing cold as she glared back at me.

“Emma Marie Barnes. You will stop that right this moment.” Mom commanded.

 **“MAKE ME!!”** I screamed, reaching out to shove her.

Ow! What the fuck!?

Mom had grabbed my wrist, lashing out and taking hold of me. She pulled and twisted and pushed and I was falling back onto the couch.

Dazed, and a little confused, I glared up at Mom.

“Ow! What the hell, Mom? That _hurt.”_ I whined, trying not to cry.

Mom snorted, rolling her eyes as she released me.

“That is the _least_ you deserve after what you did to Taylor. Now, are you ready to start behaving like an adult again and stay in your seat or do I need to put you in time out like a child?” Mom said, her voice cold with fury.

Sitting back up in my seat, I rolled my wrist. Ow, ow, ow. It was _sore._ Okay, maybe not _too_ bad, but it hurt a little! Why was Mom being so _mean_ to me? Why couldn’t she just understand that this was all _Taylor’s_ fault?

Looking up from my wrist I gulped as I saw Mom’s expression, meekly nodding my head. I’d be good.

Mom dropped back into her seat then and sucked in a long breath before letting it out in a rush. She took a moment to fold her arms before speaking.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Emma. I’ve already confiscated your laptop and now you’re going to give me your phone. Then—” Mom said, her voice colder than ice.

I didn’t care how angry she was though. If she saw what was on my phone I was done for!

“You can’t! It’s mine!” I screamed, cutting across her.

**_Whack._ **

I flinched, jumping back in my seat as Mom slapped the tabletop. For a second I’d been terrified she was going to hit _me._

“Shut up. You don’t get a say in your punishment, not after all you’ve done and admitted to. Maybe it wouldn’t hold up in court, but I’m no judge so it doesn’t have to reach that standard to convince me. Now, give me your phone.” Mom demanded, holding out her hand.

Slowly, and with shaking hand, I reached into the pocket of my sweater and pulled out my red bPhone and dropped it into Mom’s outstretched hand.

Mom nodded at me, pocketing my phone.

“Thank you. Now, you’re grounded. I’m not sure for how long, I’ll have to talk it over with your father when I tell him what you’ve done.” Mom said.

I felt a pit open up inside me. If she told Dad before I could he’d take her side too, take Taylor’s side. Why? Why was she being so unfair to me? What had I done wrong?

I didn’t speak up though, Mom’s narrowing eyes silencing me before I could so much as say a word.

“But at least for the foreseeable future. There will be no contact with any of your friends outside of school, and definitely not over Christmas. In fact, I don’t want you seeing Sophia ever again.” Mom said.

What? No!

“You can’t stop me!” I snarled. This... How could she? Didn’t Mom understand? Sophia was strong, a survivor, a true predator. I _needed_ her.

Mom snorted.

“I can and I _will_ or you will no longer live in this house. **Enough!** Any more backchat and I’ll go to the police _right now_ before I’ve had a chance to discuss things with your father to decide what we should do.” Mom said scathingly, cutting off my next outburst.

I nodded mutinously, still glaring at her.

Mom smiled grimly at my silence.

“Good. Now, your modeling? Finished. Being a model is about more than good looks, it’s about being a role model too, and you failed at that _spectacularly._ I’ll also be calling your friends' parents to tell them what you told me and explain how their daughters tried to have their classmate gang-raped because their favorite bullying victim dared to stand up for herself. And of course, on top of anything else your father can come up with, you will have to apologize to Taylor.” Mom said cooly.

**“No!!”**

I hadn’t even realized I’d shouted, or when exactly I’d got to my feet. All I knew was that this was wrong. Wrong and stupid and just so.. _wrong._

“I _won’t_ apologize to that weakling! You can’t make me! _You can’t!”_ I screamed, red in the face.

Mom just stared me down.

“You’re right, I can’t. But I also don’t have to give you back any of your privileges until you do.” Mom said, voice icy with fury.

My hands balled into fists as I glared at her, tears running down my cheeks.

How dare she!? How dare she try to make me apologize to that sniveling spineless weakling!?

 ** _“I hate you!”_** I screamed, before turning on my heel and running.

I wasn’t running away, I wasn’t! I just couldn’t stand seeing Mom’s disappointed face or the hate in her eyes. She was my _Mom,_ how could she hate me? It wasn’t fair.

I _slammed_ the door of my room behind me as I entered. Ignoring all my stuff, I threw myself onto my double bed. Grabbing my pillow I rolled onto my back, hugging the pillow to my face as I screamed.

It wasn’t fair! Taylor that coward, she’d turned my mom against me. That wasn’t fair! She was supposed to fight back so I could kick her down again, show her how strong I was because she was weak. But she wasn’t allowed to actually _hurt_ me! That wasn’t how things worked. It wasn’t! She was supposed to just take it and turn teary eyes to me whenever I managed to crack her facade and make it all feel worth it! When she cried and gave me that rush that proved I was stronger than her because she was weak.

But going around me and straight to my mom? That was cheating. She _cheated._ She… Taylor, she… That fucking weakling had cheated and now I wouldn’t get to see Sophia and my modeling career was ruined and… and… and I might be going to _jail._

I whimpered, pressing my face into the warm comforting darkness of my pillow, desperately trying to block out the world.

Mom wouldn’t send me to jail right? Not me, no way. I was her baby girl. The cute and pretty one since Anne got all the smarts. Mom wouldn’t throw me away over Taylor, surely? She wouldn’t, it was Taylor. That weak snivelling skank.

She cheated! It was the only explanation. No way could she have hurt me like this otherwise.

“I’m strong, she’s weak.” I said, the sound muffled by my pillow.

This just wasn’t fair.

But as I lay there, eventually throwing my pillow off my face to breathe more easily, I couldn’t help but wonder.

Was Taylor really weak if she could get Mom to believe her like this? But… She _had_ to be. She had to. Taylor was weak, that’s just how it was.

Because if Taylor _wasn’t_ weak, what did that make me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum up Emma’s mentality: How was I supposed to know there’d be consequences for my actions?
> 
> Voxdeo, I picked up that telephone because you fucking called it!
> 
> Voxdeo said: "Zoe will spend the rest of the day obsessing over the evidence, rereading the letter, listening to the audio again and again, and that when Emma gets home she will confront her in a last attempt to find some explanation for it. Emma will, of course, try and lie, but being her mother Zoe will see through her. Causing her to break out into ranting about weakness, leading to her eventually ending up in a psychiatric hospital. Or, you know, something in that direction."
> 
> Also, to get up the proper level of hate for Emma to write this I went and re-read the prologue of Faraday on Sufficient Velocity. Now, excuse me while I go write some kind of fluffy scene to make myself feel better. Taylor needs all the hugs and I’ll make sure she gets them.


	17. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the awesome Voxdeo and amazing Cailin!

“It’s time.”  
  
My voice was a little shaky, my hands too. I felt hot and cold, anxiety, fear, rage, and hate. I could feel my emotions swirling, a dark sludge that filled my stomach with sour acid. But more than that I could feel a burning need, determination driving me forward.  
  
I felt Tim tighten his grip around my thighs as I sat atop him. His presence calmed me, filled me with a surety that nothing else could, and firmed my resolve.  
  
“It’s time.” Tim echoed, tentacles bobbing in acknowledgment.  
  
I smiled at him. Across his tentacles, bright reds flickered along with dark purples. Anger and anticipation. I caught a brief flash of bright red reflected back off his white skin as my own eyes glowed.  
  
Tim rummaged around for a second before his gaze swung back to me.  
  
“Um, do you have the map? Otherwise, I misplaced it.” Tim said sheepishly.  
  
I snorted in amusement, feeling my racing heart ease a little. No matter what, Tim would be a goof, but he was _my_ goof. _Mine_ and no one else's. My boyfriend. My _husband._  
  
Sticking my hand into the front pocket of my black hoodie I pulled out Dad’s old copy of the Brockton Bay Map-Book. He kept one in his car to help him find his way when going to talk to prospective clients for the Dock Workers Association. Now I had the old one he’d replaced two years back along with a printout of four addresses.  
  
Giving Tim a small smile I replied.  
  
“Got it right here, along with the address and photos. You gave them to me, remember?” I said, doing my best to hide my nerves.  
  
I wasn’t the most successful though, as I could feel Tim’s tentacles sliding up beneath my shirt, curling around my stomach and lower back as Tim did his best to comfort me. He was amazing like that, always knowing when I felt down and doing his best to cheer me up.  
  
Tim chuckled self-consciously.  
  
“Haha. Oh, yeah. Um, my bad. I’ve got the flashlight though!” Tim said, sounding a little nervous himself.  
  
I nodded as Tim brandished the old flashlight I’d found in the garage.  
  
“That’s good. All we need now are the garbage bags and we’re good to go.” I said, swallowing as I finished, trying to choke down my nerves.  
  
I wanted to do this, no, I _needed_ to do this. I’d never be able to feel safe or happy knowing _they_ were out there still. That Mike, Xander, Ben, and Andrew had just gotten away with it. They… They’d hurt me. So much. Others too. They’d mentioned two other girls: Vanessa and Sarah, the latter of which I know had claimed she’d been drugged and raped on Halloween. But nothing had come of her complaints either. They just… got away with it. Like none of us mattered.  
  
We had no justice and if nothing was done they’d do so again. And again. They’d keep on hurting people until somebody stopped them.  
  
At least, that’s what I told myself. I wasn’t sure how true it was. But then, did it need to be? I mattered too! I deserved justice!  
  
“I deserve justice.” I whispered, doing my best to believe it.  
  
Tim crooned, reaching up to stroke along my cheek and under my chin. Gently, he lifted my head until I met the gaze of his myriad of tentacles.  
  
“You deserve justice.” Tim affirmed, another tentacle stroking my other cheek.  
  
I sniffled, leaning into his touch. It hurt thinking about it, remembering. But I had to remember because if I didn’t, no one would. It was all up to me and Tim now. Society had failed me. So I’d have to do as Mom said.  
  
 _‘You can’t always depend on other people; sometimes, you have to depend on yourself.’_  
  
I know she hadn’t been speaking about this, that she’d been aiming it more towards politics. But why should justice be any different?  
  
It shouldn’t, and that’s why I smiled at Tim, showing him I was happy with him.  
  
“Thanks, Tim, you’re the best.” I said, giving him a sad smile.  
  
Soft blues and greens reflected back at me. Tim was sad too, but happy I was happy. Neither of us really wanted to do this, but we both knew we had to.  
  
“Come on big guy, let's go.” I said, gesturing towards the stairs. “Oh! You’ve got the bags?”  
  
Tim nodded, tentacles bobbing.  
  
“Yeah, right, er, here!” He said, brandishing four black bags. “And, um, big guy?”  
  
I giggled, feeling happier as I thought about it.  
  
“Of course! What else do I call the man who has a cock as thick as my fist but big? So big and thick and sexy. My hunky husband.” I whispered, lifting one hand to try and hide my lecherous smile.  
  
Tim blushed, pale pink’s flashing along his tentacles.  
  
“Slut. I can make it bigger, you know? Next time, I’ll fuck your ass with a cock twice as thick.” Tim grumbled, embarrassed.  
  
I kept on giggling, imagining a pulsing tentacle-cock that thick. _Ohhhh,_ it would feel so good!  
  
“I’ll look forward to it.” I said, then sighed. I needed to focus. “But later, once we’ve made them pay.”  
  
Tim squeezed me comfortingly.  
  
“We’ll make them pay. I won’t let them hurt you _ever again.”_ Tim growled, beginning to glide towards the stairs.  
  
I flopped forward, lying down atop Tim’s back as we climbed up the basement stairs in the dead of night. Moonlight ghosted across his skin as we exited the basement, streaming in through the window by the front door. Seeing the silver on his pale skin I couldn’t resist and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“My hero.”

* * *

  
  
“Is this the street?” Tim asked.  
  
I looked at the sign, squinting to try and see through the dark to read the street name. It would have been easier if I was closer, but, with the way the street lights illuminated the intersection, that wasn’t an option. We had to stay unseen. I didn’t want anyone connecting what we were about to do back to Tim, that would just ruin his chances of joining the Wards no matter how heroic he was being right now. It was bad enough we’d already been spotted once, some old woman screaming as we snuck past.  
  
So we skulked in shadows, hiding behind the trees at the bottom of someone’s garden. I could hear sirens in the distance, but they weren’t important. Probably just some gang nonsense, this _was_ Brockton Bay after all.  
  
Anyway, peering through the dark, I did my best to read the street sign.  
  
“I think so? Could you reach out and take a closer look, make sure this is Oakdale Drive? I’m pretty sure it is as that’s Third Street over there.” I said, still squinting behind my glasses.  
  
Tim squeezed me in affirmation.  
  
“Okay, um, one second.” He said.  
  
I watched as, carefully, Tim reached out a single tentacle as thick as my arm from amongst the trees. I could feel his bulk decrease as he reached out almost 20 feet, other tentacles reaching out to grab the nearby trees to keep himself steady. As his tentacle approached the sign the tip bulged, growing out into a ball covered in little wiggling spikes. Tim spent a few seconds looking at the sign before he sucked the tentacle back in.  
  
“Yep, this is Oakdale.” Tim confirmed.  
  
Nodding to myself, I firmed my resolve. Looking down at my note, I focused, straining my eyes as I bit my lip…  
  
And my eyes lit up, an acidic green glow washing over the note. Huh, guess I was more nervous than I thought. Oh well.  
  
“Okay, we want number 37 then. So, this side of the street and that way.” I said, lifting my arm and pointing away from the intersection.  
  
Tim squeezed me again as the glow faded from my eyes.  
  
“Onwards.” Tim declared, already sneaking through the trees.  
  
We were careful as we advanced, both to remain unseen and to not leave any easy-to-follow tracks behind. As such, Tim’s normal movement as a kind of giant slug had been abandoned. Instead, he’d turned himself into a giant mass of tentacles, holding himself off the ground upon dozens of limbs, stepping on concrete when we could, grabbing onto trees to help hold up his weight. All so we wouldn’t leave many tracks and so those we did would be unrecognizable as Tim’s.  
  
Sticking to the shadows, we advanced. Sneaking through people's gardens, changing to the other side of the road, and staying out of the glare of the street lights, we did our best not to be seen. It helped that it was nearly two in the morning as most people were asleep, especially in a nice neighborhood like this.  
  
A few quiet minutes later and I was looking at a letterbox built into the bricks of the gate. The number ‘37’ prominently displayed in brass.  
  
“This is it.” I murmured, keeping my voice down.  
  
Beneath me, Tim shifted, tentacles expanding as he lifted us both up and over the steel fence.  
  
“Good. I want to introduce someone to Lovecraft.” Tim growled, red embers flickering across his tentacles despite his best efforts.  
  
I couldn’t help myself as I giggled; a dark malicious little laugh.  
  
“Oh, yes, _let’s._ Tentacles may be best for sex, but let’s show Ben their original purpose.” I said, eyes widening in anticipation.  
  
Soon, I’d have my justice.  
  
Sneaking around the edges of the property Tim did his best to stay low, crawling above the flower beds and along the driveway as we made our way along the side of the house.  
  
It was a rather nice house, with white weatherboards and large windows. The front entrance we’d passed had those obnoxious pillars so many people went in for, trying to make their house look grand and only succeeding in appearing tacky. Much of the house was like that, though, as we reached it, I could admit the back garden was rather nice. There were shrubs and flowers in a raised flower bed around the yard dominated by a white tiled patio. The wooden chairs and table were dusted with snow and the whole place looked rather pretty.  
  
Huh. Snow. It didn’t feel that cold to me, but then, Tim was here and he was always warm, keeping me comfortable no matter what the weather, or my state of dress, was.  
  
“Okay, um, now what?” Tim whispered.  
  
Looking at the back of the house I looked for any open windows. Seeing one, I pointed it out to Tim.  
  
“Lift me up there so I can take a look.” I whispered back.  
  
Dutifully, Tim lifted me up, tentacles wrapped around my waist and thighs. Soon enough I was level with the second story of the house, looking in through the only open window I could see. Sure, it was only _just_ ajar, but I’d hoped that, like Dad, the monsters who’d attacked me would sleep with the window open.  
  
And so far, so good. Someone was sleeping in this room, alone in a large bed, bigger than a double. The room certainly looked boyish as I swept my flashlight about. Football posters hung on the walls, along with a poster of Battery, one of the two local female Protectorate Heroes. Trophies dominated much of the bookcase, while socks and clothes were heaped on top of a chest at the foot of the bed.  
  
It certainly _looked_ like how I’d always imagined a teenage boy's room would look. One who was a self-absorbed asshole, not a sweetheart like Tim.  
  
Briefly, I scanned the flashlight over the bed, seeing only one person sleeping there. I saw a flash of blond hair but had to quickly jerk the flashlight away, fumbling again to turn it off as the person stirred.  
  
With the flashlight now safely off, I looked down and gave Tim a thumb’s up. Quickly, he brought me back down, tentacles swarming about me as he tip-tentacled on the bricks of the flowerbed, others reaching up to steady him by grabbing the house, curling around the corner and down-pipes.  
  
Safely in my boyfriend's clutches once more, I nodded to him.  
  
“That’s the room. Check to make sure he matches the picture. I think that was him, but check to make sure. Ben has a sister after all, though I'm pretty sure she doesn't live here. But we don’t want to hurt the wrong person by accident.” I said, reaching into my hoodie’s pocket.  
  
Tim nodded, his tentacles bobbing in the light of the full moon.  
  
“Mhmm. Got it. Double-check before I smash. You got the picture?” Tim said, embers of rage still flickering across his shifting tentacles.  
  
I doubted Tim could see it in the dark, but I smiled grimly.  
  
“Right here, the blond one on the bottom left.” I said, handing over the printout.  
  
What? All four boys were members of the Winslow Football team. Their faces plastered all over the school website in the team photos. It had been trivial to find a decent picture of each of them, crop it down to just their face, and put all four on a page I could print out at home. Tim didn’t know what they looked like after all and neither of us had any desire to accidentally hurt an innocent. I didn’t blame any of those boys’ siblings any more than I blamed Anne for Emma’s behavior. It wouldn’t do to get the wrong person.  
  
Tim looked at the sheet for a moment, dim red light shining across the surface as a single tentacle lit up in the dark.  
  
“Right, got it. I’ll go take a look.” Tim said.  
  
I watched as a tentacle was raised up and slithered in through the crack of the open window. It pulsed and squirmed for a few seconds as Tim fed more and more of himself into the room, his tentacle no doubt waving above the bed as he tried to see the boy's face.  
  
A few moments later red flared from the window and then grew brighter as all of Tim’s tentacles flared brighter than any other time tonight before he managed to suppress it  
  
“It’s him.” Tim growled in my ear, tentacles curling through my hair.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I thought about what this monster had done to me.  
  
 _Hands pawing at me, flipping up my skirt to grab my ass. A bruising grip crushing my arm as I was dragged along. Feet stumbling and my head pounding as horrible words echoed in my ears._  
  
My eyes closed as I shook, trembling as the horrid memories swept through me. No more. I would live in fear no more!  
  
Tim made the odd scraping sound he used instead of a cough.  
  
“Um, are you sure about this, Taylor? I know I want to, but it’s your call. I’ll go with your wishes.” Tim said.  
  
I smiled sadly at that, still shaking a little from the memory. It was sweet of Tim, giving me an out. I wanted to make him happy though, and this was, as he just said, what he wanted. But more…  
  
My eyes closed as a wave of bitterness swept through me.  
  
“You know how I’ve been having to talk to people about what happened, right? As well as read all those pamphlets Dad got me, and the book on being a survivor. Do you know what they all say?” I asked, still so very _bitter._  
  
I felt Tim wriggle undecidedly.  
  
“Um, no? What do they all say?” He asked dutifully.  
  
Inhaling sharply, I practically spat, struggling to keep my voice level.  
  
“They all say that we shouldn’t do this. That I should just let them get away with what they did to me. That ‘weak people revenge, strong people forgive.’ Or ‘the best revenge is a life well lived.’ And even ‘Forgiveness is the best revenge.’ They all tell me that I should just ‘forgive and forget’.” I growled, hands shaking before I clenched them into fists.  
  
My lip curled as I sneered into the darkness.  
  
“Well, I will _not_ forgive. I can _not_ forget. I cannot ‘move on with my life’ until they, as you said, pay for _everything they did to me._ They tried to take me from you, to hurt me, to _rape me,_ and no one did _anything._ I… I just can’t. I can’t let it go. I _won’t_ let it go. Not until I have justice. So, please, Tim, do it. Hurt him. Make him _pay.”_ I whimpered, still shaking.  
  
Tim squeezed me, more tentacles slithering beneath my clothing to curl up and around my chest and shoulders. My husband-to-be embraced me and pulled me from those wretched memories.  
  
“Of course, Taylor. Of course I will. I’ll make him pay in blood and bone; in a life ruined.” Tim whispered, coiling about me protectively, possessively. “You are my love, and now these _things_ will learn the price of harming you. They will suffer our revenge.”  
  
I pushed against his touch, desperately nuzzling against the tentacles stroking my cheek.  
  
No more words were said then, but I opened my eyes to watch. Carefully, Tim untangled one of the trash bags we’d brought from the ball he’d been holding them in. It took only a few moments after that for him to straighten it out. Two tentacles held each side as Tim carefully lifted it up and dragged it through the narrow slit of the open window.  
  
A few moments later, Tim whispered in my ear, tentacles curling about them.  
  
“I’m going to do it now.” Tim said.  
  
I nodded, knowing Tim would feel my head move.  
  
“Do it. Smash his knees.” I hissed vindictively, hands curling into fists.  
  
 ** _Spla-crack._**  
  
There was a wet snapping sound. An instant later Tim was yanking his three tentacles back, banging the window open accidentally in his haste, leaving the no doubt blood-stained bag behind.  
  
 **“AHHHHHHHH!!”**  
  
A boy's scream split the night, howling in agony as thumping sounds came from above us.  
  
“Runaway!” Tim said, already putting action to words.  
  
Beside us, the houses blurred as Tim really _moved._ Super strength was great for a lot of things, running away quickly being one of them. We had no desire to be caught, as I _highly_ doubted the Parahuman Response Team or the Protectorate would be very understanding of us enacting the justice the law had failed to provide.  
  
Oh, and the other thing super strength was good for? Pulping aspiring athletes' knees to the point they’d never walk again, hopefully, even to the point they’d require the leg to be _amputated._ At least, that was the plan.  
  
Still, even as we raced away, I couldn’t help the guilty wince as I listened to Ben scream and his parents shout. He was a horrible person and deserved this and so much more.  
  
But that didn’t mean I had to _like_ it. Hurting people… left a sour taste in my mouth. It was right. It was the _least_ that monster deserved. It was justice served.  
  
So, why was guilt coiling in my belly?  
  
Beneath me, Tim shivered, his massed tentacles trembling as we raced away.  
  
A few minutes later we were out of earshot, though I thought I could vaguely hear the wail of sirens back from where we’d come. I guess the paramedics had a better response time than the police did; useless fucking sideliners.  
  
Still, we were finally in the clear, slinking along the moonlit sidewalk towards our next target. Tim used the chance as we slowed to speak to me.  
  
“I… I didn’t like that Taylor. I thought I would. I wanted to hurt them _so bad._ And I did! I felt his bones shatter and his flesh pulp. I didn’t mind that. B-But hearing him scream…” Tim flexed in his impression of a swallow as dark unhappy greens played across limbs. “I thought getting justice was a good thing? So why does it feel like I did something bad?”  
  
I inhaled slowly, unsure myself.  
  
“I don’t know, Tim. But I feel the same way. I… I wanted to hurt them _so much._ To see them suffer for what they did to me; hear them wail and scream as you destroyed their lives. And… I feel better, I do! It’s like a weight’s been lifted off my chest. It’s just… Ugh. I don’t _understand._ Why do I feel so _guilty?”_ I complained, gripping my hair with a fist in confusion.  
  
Wasn’t getting justice supposed to feel better than this? Those boys were monsters! Unrepentant rapists who attacked me and claimed to have attacked many others before. Who would no doubt go on to hurt even more women if they weren’t stopped. And we _were_ stopping them. We were enacting the justice I and all their other victims deserved but had been denied. We were making them pay for their crimes and doing so in a way they’d hopefully never be able to hurt anyone ever again. After all, it would be much harder to overpower someone when you only had one leg and couldn’t run. It would cost them everything they valued in life; their reputation, their health, their sport, and their scholarships. They’d lose it all and be forced to suffer the humiliation of spending the next year learning to walk again with whatever prosthetic they received. They’d be forced to live as a cripple for the rest of their lives, a constant punishment, even if they didn’t know what for. What we were doing was a good thing!  
  
So, why did I still feel like a bad person?  
  
Tim shook himself, and then kept on moving.  
  
“We can talk about it later? For now, I just want to get this over with. Then we can snuggle and put this all behind us.” Tim decided, pressing on.  
  
I agreed with him. I just… No matter how much I was realizing I didn’t like taking revenge, I absolutely _hated_ the idea of them going unpunished. I just wouldn’t be able to put this behind me until I knew something had been done; that justice had been served. I just… couldn’t.  
  
“You’re right. Let’s get this done. Then we’ll put this behind us and focus on getting me pregnant. We’ll make them pay and go on to have the best revenge by living a good life.” I said.  
  
Tim hummed in agreement.  
  
“Together.” He started.  
  
“Forever.” I finished.  
  
Then we pushed on into the winter night, searching for our next target.

* * *

  
  
“Yep, that’s him.”  
  
I nodded, face set in a determined scowl.  
  
“Okay, do it.” I said, steeling myself.  
  
Tim didn’t reply, and I couldn’t see as the red glow faded from the room, but I heard the rustling of the trash bags. There was no moonlight where we were hidden, thus I couldn’t see, only listen as Tim got ready. Xander’s room was around the side of his house instead of the back. His house was only a one-story brick building and his room overlooked the driveway. That was helpful as it meant Tim left no tracks standing on the concrete his family had helpfully swept clear. Even better, the house next door had a bunch of trees planted that totally blocked their view of this side of the house. The downside was it meant, with the angle of the moon, this side of the house was totally cast in shadow and we couldn’t see. Or was that really a second upside, since it meant no one could see us?  
  
Whatever the case, we were in the dark, and I could hear Tim rustling with the bag. We’d had to break in this time, Tim wiggling a tentacle through the window crack and opening the window manually.  
  
Frustrated, I heard him grumbling.  
  
“Damn it. Where does it end?” Tim whispered, still messing with the bags.  
  
Carefully, I aimed the flashlight and shone it on the wiggling mass of white tentacles and black plastic. Tim hummed appreciatively, finally untangling them.  
  
“Thanks.” He murmured, pulling one bag free.  
  
I leaned down and patted him, stroking his warm back. He was doing this for me and I wanted to show my appreciation. He was the best boyfriend ever.  
  
I turned off the flashlight so we wouldn’t be seen. There was another rustling as Tim dragged the bag through the open window. No doubt he was now laying it across the lump in the blankets we’d seen. Xander’s room had been really different to Ben’s with a single bed but a much bigger desk with two screens on it and an absolutely _massive_ computer. He had a few works of art instead of posters, surprisingly, along with a gold-colored guitar hung next to his bed. I felt a little uncomfortable about prying into his life like that, but my anger at what he’d done to me quickly pushed that to the side.  
  
Tim pulled me closer, the tentacles curling through my hair caressing me.  
  
“Ready?” He asked.  
  
 _The nauseating horror of being dragged along and stinging pain as he slapped my face. The burst of agony as spit flew from my mouth as I was punched in the back._  
  
I snarled, lip pulling back as I nodded.  
  
“Break him.” I hissed, hands curling into fists.  
  
 ** _Spla-crack._**  
  
Tim was already moving by the time the scream of agony split the night.  
  
 _“AAAHHHHHHH!! OH, FUCK!! FUUUUUU!!”_  
  
Xander wailed, his pained screams still making me feel uncomfortable.  
  
I listened and hardened my heart. These monsters tried to take what was Tim’s. They deserved everything that they got. More even. So much more. But… Neither of us could bring ourselves to kill them. For all I’d dreamed of it and for all Tim seethed, we didn’t want to. Not really. In the moment? Probably. Now, in cold blood when we could do something else?  
  
No. We weren’t killers. We weren’t monsters. We were _better_ than them.  
  
Still didn’t mean we had to like it, just that we would do it.  
  
So, as Tim carried me off into the night I made sure he knew how much I appreciated this.  
  
“Thanks, Tim. For avenging me. You’re the only one who cares enough.” I said, the wind rushing through my hair as we raced along.  
  
He squeezed me, tentacles tightening around my stomach and thighs, his tentacles coiling in my ears to speak to me.  
  
“You’re welcome, Taylor. I couldn’t just do nothing. They _hurt_ you, the love of my life. So they have to pay. And while part of me still wishes I was killing them, um, well, er, I’m glad you agreed to do this instead. I don’t want to be a monster and make them suffer. I want to be a good person and to see you smile.” Tim said awkwardly, still scurrying along, clambering over fences and hedges as we rushed along the sidewalk, staying in the dark.  
  
I reached up, stroking the tentacles wound through my hair.  
  
“You’re not a monster. You never were. You were, are, and will always _be_ the sweetest and kindest person to ever live. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my Hero.” I said, meaning every word of it. He really was my Hero and I was going to marry him.  
  
 _Oh!_ I was so _lucky!_  
  
I was smiling at the thought and it only widened as Tim spoke.  
  
“Me too. I can hardly wait. Just a few more weeks, then we can go to the PRT. Um, this won’t come back to bite us, will it?” Tim said with a touch of fear.  
  
My smile faded as I thought. Would this come back to bite us? Would the PRT realize what we’d done?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“I doubt it. Not if the Police are anything to judge by. I seriously doubt the competency of law enforcement, or any organization, to work it out. After all, to them, those boys got jumped by the Empire.” I sneered, lip curling in disgust. “No, they’ll probably still blame this on the Empire or some other rot. We’ll be fine.”  
  
Tim hummed as we slid behind a bush to let an approaching car go past without seeing us.  
  
“Hmm. In that case, are you sure I should really be joining the Wards? If you’re sure they’re so incompetent, why join them? I don’t need to join to get an identity, er, do I?” Tim asked, before climbing back over the bush and started back on our way, approaching the next intersection and its pool of light.  
  
I rocked my hand from side to side.  
  
“Sort of? I’ll explain later. It’s _complicated.”_ I said, frustrated with what I’d learned and the feelings my revenge was causing.  
  
Why didn’t I feel better about this?  
  
Tim hummed understandingly then paused as we reached the intersection. He quickly brought out the map to check it.  
  
“Um, left I think. Is that right?” He asked.  
  
I leaned forward and looked at the map book held up in a pair of tentacles beneath the dim glow from the old street light.  
  
“I think so? We should be heading towards downtown. I think Arcadia might actually be closer to Andrew’s house than Winslow, but they’re a charter school so get to be much pickier about who they take.” I said, examining the map.  
  
Tim squeezed me appreciatively.  
  
“Thanks, Taylor. You always know what to do. Also, what’s a charter school?” He asked, already beginning to merge back into the shadows as we headed off.  
  
“Right, so, a charter school is…” I began to explain.  
  
As I talked I let myself be carried away into the night and ever closer to my revenge. Once we’d hurt them, crushed those monsters' dreams and broken their spirits, then we could put this awfulness behind us. Justice would be served and then the two of us could plan our amazing future together.  
  
It would be fantastic!  
  


  
  
“What street are we on?”  
  
My whispered question sounded a little annoyed, but I thought it was understandable. I had a good reason to be pissed after all.  
  
Tim dutifully extended a tentacle, spiky orb forming at the end to help him read the street sign.  
  
“Um, corner of 9th Avenue and Hill Road. Which way now? That is, er, it was Hill Road we, wanted, um, right? So left or right?” Tim asked, sounding a little disheartened.  
  
Sighing, I decided to let it go and do my best to cheer Tim up. It wasn’t his fault and I didn’t want to make him feel bad for something out of his control.  
  
“Right, and it’s not your fault Tim. I should have realized from the address. So don’t go blaming yourself, okay?” I gently chided, reaching down to rub his warm back appreciatively.  
  
Tim pressed against my touch, his back mounding up as I stroked him. Huh. Guess he liked getting petted as much as I did. Something to work on later, when we weren’t out in the middle of a winter’s night hunting for rapists to maim. And wow, that did _not_ sound good out of context.  
  
Okay, maybe not even with context. Shut up.  
  
Tim hummed sadly as I kept petting him.  
  
“Hmmm. I know, it’s just, um… I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what we’d do if one of them lived in an apartment block.” Tim said, turning to start making his way across the street to turn right.  
  
I gave him a few pats before resuming my stroking.  
  
“And how would you know to think of that before I stole their addresses? Your plan to track down each of their homes, find them, sneak there at night, and maim them while sleeping is a great plan. It’s worked two out of three times so far, and I’m sure it’ll end up three out of four based on the current area. I can live with one of them going unpunished, especially as it was Andrew, the guy I already permanently maimed when they attacked me.” I said, trying to console Tim.  
  
You see, it turned out asshole number three, Andrew Heyes, lived in a large apartment block on the edges of what Brockton Bay tried to pass off as a Central Business District. I should have realized when I checked the map, and the fact he had such a long address. In retrospect, it was _obvious_ the first part was the physical address while the second part was the floor and apartment number. However, I hadn’t put two and two together. Thus it had been a rather nasty shock to realize Andrew lived in a place with way too many neighbors all living way too close for us to pull off the same tactics we’d used on Ben and Xander. Not to mention some of the apartment lights had still been on so people were up and therefore would respond much faster to screaming and so be that much more likely to see us.  
  
Okay, and getting up to, then down from, the fourth floor _might_ have been problematic too. There were a lot of windows and finding which was the right one, well… It was just a bridge too far.  
  
Basically, we’d been unable to get to Andrew and so had to let the little monster be. Still, I consoled myself with the fact he’d been the one I injured most myself. My shoving his face through the car window meant he would be permanently disfigured and grinding his neck into the shards apparently meant he was highly likely to have permanent breathing difficulties unless Panacea decided to help him. Given how many cancer patients there still were in this city his chances weren’t great and so I was holding out hope.  
  
Anyway, despite all that, Tim still blamed himself and felt terrible for not being able to get justice for me. Which was why he was grumbling.  
  
“I know, it’s just, I feel bad, you know? I wanted to _hurt them so much._ I wanted to introduce them to Lovecraft’s version of tentacles and _break them._ I know I’m not doing that, yeah, but, ah, I am doing _something_ while still being moral and good? Justice not revenge? And sure, I don’t really like it, hearing them scream and feeling their bones break. It’s icky and nasty and I don’t like it.” Tim paused, collecting his thoughts as he carried me through the dark. “But it’s just, _not_ being able to get you justice on even _one_ of them feels, I don’t know, um, like I failed you?”  
  
I just kept petting him. Tim, he was such an amazing guy. If I wasn’t already planning to marry him before this I certainly would be now. He just _cared_ about me in a way no one else ever had. I was the center of his world, his very purpose for existing and it was _intoxicating._ I loved every second of it and I was determined to now make my life revolve around him just as much.  
  
Because of that, I did not want him to feel bad about not being able to maim one of those monsters. Not when I’d already managed to do so.  
  
“You’re right, it doesn’t feel right. But! There’s nothing we can do about it. Not right now, at least. Maybe someday, when you’re a renowned hero that everyone loves, and people know I’m your loving wife, maybe you can get my case reexamined or something. Oh, you’re going to be such an amazing hero, someone motivated by true justice, not just the law.” I said, imagining our future together.  
  
 _Tim alongside Armsmaster on posters, decked out with a dramatic gold cape to compliment his snow-white skin and with appropriately dramatic lighting, like a sun rising behind him._  
  
I giggled at the silly thought, happy to imagine how cool he’d be as a hero. Sure, they were law enforcement, but they were also Heroes. _Surely_ they would do what’s right even when society told them ‘no’. After all, that’s why the Protectorate was Government-sponsored, not controlled, right?  
  
Anyway, thoughts for the future, right now we had to find that _asshole_ Mike Turner’s house.  
  
“112. Okay, just a few more. We’re looking for 116.” I whispered, peering at the letterbox Tim was illuminating for me.  
  
Tim squeezed me, to show he’d heard.  
  
“Two more down, yeah? Let’s do this. I’ve been looking forward to crushing this bastard.” Tim growled, red sparks skittering down his limbs.  
  
I smiled grimly as Tim snuck along the inside of the slat fence, hiding from the street light.  
  
“I have been too, let’s finish this.” I said quietly.  
  
Tim didn’t reply, focusing on making as little noise as possible as he glided up and over the fence and into the next yard.  
  
A dog barking from the house made us both wince. Quickly as he could, Tim rushed across the front lawn, barely a handful of fist-sized holes in the snow as he speared his large tentacles down, stepping mostly on the fence itself and the little brick wall the people of this house had to protect their raised flower bed, the plants all hidden beneath the snow.  
  
Barely a handful of seconds later we were out of sight over the next fence.  
  
My heart was racing and my breath sounded thunderous in my ears as I panted, terrified we’d been discovered. Tim skittered along the neatly trimmed front hedge Mike’s property had instead of a wooden fence like the last two properties, sneaking away from the dog that had spotted us. We crept into the corner of the yard, hiding in the shadows cast by the moon, losing ourselves in the dark and hoping no one would turn on a light and spot us.  
  
It was only thirty seconds or so before the dog stopped barking. But it seemed like an eternity.  
  
We stayed like that, crouched in the dark, hidden and waiting, terrified of being discovered. It was a little cool just sitting there, but between my own warmth and Tim’s loving embrace, I remained nice and snug. He looked after me without even trying, and it was just another reason for me to love him. My wonderful Hero, looking after me without even thinking about it. Such an amazing husband.  
  
Eventually, enough time had passed that we both relaxed. Maybe five minutes without any more noise and Tim slunk back out of the corner we’d hid in.  
  
“That was too close.” He whispered.  
  
I nodded, feeling his tentacles curling in my hair.  
  
“Uh, huh. Fuck, I nearly had a _heart attack_ when that dog barked.” I breathed, still afraid we might disturb it again.  
  
Tim nodded back, his tentacles brushing against my ears.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go find him, do what we came for and then run away as fast as we can.” He said.  
  
“Lets.” I said.  
  
Sneaking up to the house, we peered in each window. It was another two-story house though the second level was only on the back part of the house. Judging by the way the whole house was stretched, how big it was, and the area we were in, I guessed this was the rich kind of house Ben’s had only pretended at being. The white brick it was made of seemed much nicer at any rate.  
  
As we looked in the first window I realized it had to be the master bedroom, or at least what was probably Mike’s parents’ room. There was a large bed with two lumps in it overlooking the large yard, which, now I paid attention, actually had what looked like a fountain in the front surrounded by an empty flower bed.  
  
Huh. I guess Mike wasn’t just an asshole, but a rich, _privileged_ asshole. It explained a lot, really.  
  
Still, I assumed this was his parents because, provided we had the right house, a bedroom facing the front of the property was probably the master bedroom. More, having two people sleeping in it meant there were, well, two people. Sure, Mike might be a rapist jock but would he really have a girl sleeping over? I doubted it so assumed it must be his parents.

And yes, parents, plural. I’d done my research. Ben Tomson had an older sister who currently staying in the Brockton University dorms and two parents; Xander King had an older brother currently at Cornell University and two parents; Andrew Heyes was also an only child with a solo Mom; and Mike _fucking_ Turner had two younger sisters and two parents. How all these people could live with and raise such monsters, I didn’t know.

Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was this probably wasn’t the right room. We’d check later if we couldn’t find him, just to be sure. But for now…  
  
Tim and I snuck down the side of the house. To minimize any tracks we might leave he was half walking on the bricked edges of the gravel path and half climbing on the house, tentacles grabbing at the roof and walls. It was slow going, as we didn’t want to make any noise and startle that dog again.  
  
Each window we passed got a look in, but we didn’t see anyone. We did pass a bedroom, but it was empty. It had _looked_ unlived in when I shone the flashlight through the window, but I could only hope. If it turned out Mike Turner was out preying on some other poor girl before we got the chance to stop him…  
  
No, it wasn’t our fault. I wouldn’t think like that. I was _not_ at fault. It was the police's fault for not arresting him. His parent’s fault for raising a monster. Society’s fault for enabling him. Not mine.  
  
Soon enough we reached the back of the house where it rose into two stories in a sort of ‘L’ shape. One arm stretched along the yard forming some kind of shed while the majority stopped, ending in large windows.  
  
My eyes swept over the yard, taking in the decadence. Apparently, Mike and his family had a pool, which took up most of the back yard, the rest paved over with white tiles dusted with fresh snow. I wasn't tempted to go swimming at all though, as I could see ice on top of the pool cover. It looked like tiny diamonds glittering in the moonlight.  
  
Tim nudged my side and my gaze snapped back to him.  
  
“Should we check the first or second story first?” Tim asked.  
  
Biting my lip as I thought about it, I turned my gaze to the building. As I saw when we arrived, the back of the house was dominated by large picture windows. Looking closer from the side angle I had, I realized the first-floor windows were actually some kind of sliding door that led out into the backyard. Looking up I saw the second story was the same except it led out onto a small balcony with glass panels instead of railings.  
  
Humming in thought, I voiced my opinion.  
  
“Hmmm. Bottom first, then top.” I said, hoping these were bedrooms.  
  
Tim squeezed me in acknowledgment, wiggling around the back of the house properly now and stepping onto the snow-covered tiles.  
  
Seeing Tim’s reflection as the moon shone on the window let me see something.  
  
“Wait, stop.” I whispered urgently.  
  
Tim froze.  
  
“Uh, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.  
  
I gestured down, getting him to look beneath himself.  
  
“The snow, you’re leaving tracks here. Sweep it all away.” I said, glad I caught this before it became a problem.  
  
Tim wiggled a little, raising himself up as he looked beneath himself.  
  
“Huh. Um, all right then.” Tim said.  
  
With that, he flexed and a long tentacle flopped out and onto the ground. It swept beneath him his tentacles propping himself up stepping over the longer limbs as Tim carefully swept all the snow away. Sure, it would mean someone would know we were here. However, given what we planned to do they’d know that anyway. Best to leave as little evidence as possible we were here, and a swept yard would be a lot less conspicuous than a bunch of inhuman tracks. Was I assuming too much competence on the part of the police? Probably. But it couldn’t hurt to be safe.  
  
Seeing everything clear, I smiled down at Tim, reaching out to run my hand lovingly along one of his tentacles wrapped about my waist.  
  
“Thanks, Tim. You’re amazing.” I whispered.  
  
Tim did his best not to blush, but I could still make out a few embarrassed shades of pink glowing in the moonlight.  
  
“No, thank you. You spotted it, so it’s you who deserves the praise.” Tim said bashfully.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling fondly.  
  
“Just accept the compliment, you goof. Anyway, let’s check if it was even necessary first before you go complimenting my intelligence.” I said, bringing the flashlight up.  
  
That said, I pressed the button and let the flashlight turn on. Yellow light spilled into the room behind the glass, lighting up the first floor.  
  
The first thing I noticed was a bed, white covers spilling over the end almost to the floor. I quickly swept the beam around the room. There was a bookshelf built into one wall with… Was that a T.V. in the middle of a bookcase? Just, why?  
  
Shaking my head, I kept looking about. The other wall was dominated by a desk and a large corkboard covered in ribbons and photos, as well as a calendar featuring a drawn pin-up girl. So, probably a boys room. Hopefully, Mike’s.  
  
Still looking, I noted there was a large closet built into the same wall as the desk. There was a large white chest of drawers next to it against the back wall, next to the bed. And it was a really big bed, bigger than a double, bigger than even Dad’s bed and that was a queen. Was this what a king-sized bed looked like? Whatever, not important. What was important was the lump beneath the blankets on one side.  
  
Tim nudged me, his tentacle pressing against my ribs.  
  
“Is that him?” Tim said, struggling to keep his voice down as red sparks writhed down his limbs.  
  
Turning the flashlight off to avoid waking Mike, if it really was him, I shrugged.  
  
“Not sure, try the door?” I whispered.  
  
Tim reached out, tentacle snaking over the door handle. I wasn’t worried about fingerprints, as Tim simply didn’t have any. Or actual fingers for that matter.  
  
He grasped the metal handle of the sliding door and tugged. Then tugged again.  
  
“Locked. Now what?” He grumbled, turning his tentacle’s myriad gaze on me.  
  
I bit my lip and tilted my head as I thought.  
  
“Hmm. Not sure.” I said, still thinking.  
  
This was different from the other places. No open window to easily slip through, no old wood frame to slip through the crack and unlock. This was nice aluminum with good rubber seals that Tim would have to brute force if we wanted to get inside.  
  
Wait. Did we _need_ to get inside? Hmm…  
  
“Okay, I’ve got an idea. But let’s check upstairs first, make sure that is Mike’s room and not one of his little sister’s or something.” I whispered, gesturing upwards.  
  
Tim nodded, white tentacles casting bizarre shadows as they bobbed in the moonlight.  
  
“Alright, up we go.” Tim whispered in my ears.  
  
Then he reached up, tentacles lengthening. He grasped onto the roof, more tentacles winding over the balcony railings and pressing onto the deck, while still more lifted us from beneath. With his strength, Tim simply lifted the two us up until he could climb over the glass barriers and onto the balcony.  
  
Turning the flashlight on again, I pointed it inside the room.  
  
There were two beds this time, both against the same wall. The first was in the far corner and went along the wall. The second was sideways and poked out into the room while almost up against the glass. On the other wall there was a large bookcase with two large chests of drawers. Around the rest of the wall ran a shelf covered in toys. Girls toys. Unicorns and fairies and… was that a tank?  
  
Shaking my head I swung the flashlight beam back to the nearest bed. Just visible beneath the comforter I could see a tiny head of brown hair. Whoever they were they were definitely too small to be Mike, and with two of them in the room… Well, it didn’t take a genius to work out these were the two younger sisters, Laura and Lorna. Why their parents chose such similar names, I don’t know.  
  
Still, with that discovered, I had my plan.  
  
“Okay, let’s get up onto the roof. I have a plan.” I whispered, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.  
  
Less than a minute later we hunkered up on the roof of the second story, looking down over the eve into the yard below. We were on the very corner of the building, as I’d directed.  
  
Looking down at Tim as he clung to the building, I smiled giddily, hatching my plan.  
  
“Right, first I need you to reach down and rap on the glass window of Mike’s room.” I said.  
  
Dutifully, Tim began reaching down, a tentacle growing longer as he fed more of his mass into it.  
  
“Can do. Er, then what?” Tim asked.  
  
I felt my smile spread wider and become more vicious.  
  
“Right, then you keep tapping until you notice him get up. Make sure you’re not seen. Maybe knock on the very bottom corner? Anyway, keep knocking whenever he goes back to bed until he gets up and comes outside to check what’s making the noise.” I said gleefully.  
  
Tim glowed briefly with yellows and blues as realization dawned.  
  
“Ohhhh. I get it. And then when he comes out, game over, Mike Turner.” Tim whispered sadistically.  
  
I nodded emphatically, enjoying the tugging in my hair of Tim’s tentacles. I could even feel my own hair curling back around them. It was odd, but nice.  
  
“Mhmm. Then we strike.” I whispered.  
  
Tim squeezed me to show his understanding.  
  
“Alright, here goes nothing.” Tim said.  
  
 _Tap. Tap. Tap._  
  
Tim started knocking on the window. I couldn’t see, but I could just hear from up here as Tim tapped on the glass. It didn’t take too long before he stopped, tentacles wiggling through my hair.  
  
“He just sat up and looked at the window. I’ll wait for him to lie down again.” Tim whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded in understanding.  
  
The thumping resumed a few seconds later before pausing again. This carried on for maybe five minutes before something changed.  
  
“He’s coming!” Tim whispered excitedly.  
  
I felt my heart begin to race as I waited with Tim. We were so close, just moments away from finishing my revenge. Soon, it would all be over.  
  
  
Moments later I heard a scraping sound followed by unintelligible mumbling, or at least it was unintelligible from up here. I couldn’t see anything though, as Tim had wisely decided to pull me and his bulk back from the roof edge and out of sight. That didn’t mean Tim couldn’t see though, not with his arm-thick tentacle no doubt with a sensor node on the end dangling off the side of the roof.  
  
Then Tim whispered urgently in my ear.  
  
“Taylor, I won’t be able to smash his legs from behind! His knees will just bend. It might break, but I don’t know! And if I do it from the front he’ll see me!” Tim whispered frantically, sickly yellows of fear flashing along his limbs.  
  
I thought quickly.  
  
“Okay, punch him in the back, near his hips. Do it as hard as you can and hopefully you’ll break his spine, or at least shatter his pelvis.” I decided, relaying the best course of action I could come up with.  
  
Sure, it was a bit of an escalation from bashing knees. But on the other hand… Wait, on the other _tentacle,_ if this worked he’d never be able to get it up again and therefore never be able rape anyone else. That made it better even!  
  
Tim didn’t say anything, but the way his tentacles quickly stopped glowing with fear and changed back to a few sparks of red rage was reassuring.  
  
 ** _Spla-crack._**  
  
“AHHHHHHHHH!!”  
  
I heard a boy start screaming even as Tim whispered in my ear.  
  
“Runaway!” Tim said.  
  
And with that he jumped, catapulting the two of us off the roof and into the neighbor's yard. We landed with a _thump,_ though I felt no real impact. Tim had absorbed it all for me, protecting me from harm.  
  
The dog started barking again, either at us or Mike’s wailing next door. Didn’t matter. Tim was running away as fast as he could, tentacles carrying us across the moonlit yard and towards the road and the relative safety it would provide.  
  
Moments later we were racing across the street, the wind roaring in my ears and chill biting at me despite Tim’s warmth. We didn’t care about the slim possibility of being seen crossing the street compared to being caught near the scene of the crime when inevitably the police came calling. And they would, I knew that for certain. The police had made their bias towards men _very_ clear to me when I’d met them. Fucking chauvinistic pigs.  
  
Whatever, it was over. We were done. I’d gotten my revenge.  
  
A minute or so later, once we were out of earshot of Mike’s screams, Tim slowed and the wind stopped whistling about me and playing havoc with my hair. Then we once more began to creep through the night, this time heading for home.  
  
As we slunk through the dark, Tim spoke up.  
  
“I got him. Just like you said.” Tim said.  
  
I nodded, smiling sadly. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy with Tim and everything he’d done, it’s just…  
  
“Yeah, you did. I heard. Thank you, for avenging me. For protecting me.” I said.  
  
Tim hummed as he crept alongside a fence.  
  
“Mmm. It was no problem. I wanted to do it after all. I just, um, how did you put it?” He asked.  
  
I thought back to the start of the night.  
  
“I said ‘I will not forgive. I can not forget. I cannot move on until they pay for everything they did to me.’ And you did, Tim, you did. You made them pay. In blood and bone. In lives ruined.” I said, quoting myself then paraphrasing my boyfriend.  
  
Tim glowed with blues of happiness, but I could see them tinged with green unease still.  
  
“Thanks. I just, er, I couldn’t let it go either. What they did was wrong. Evil. I just… couldn’t.” Tim finished, frustrated because he couldn’t find the right words.  
  
I nodded, reaching down to stroke him.  
  
“I know. I feel exactly the same way. It’s why even though I didn’t enjoy tonight, I didn’t enjoy hurting them… it’s why it had to be done. We had to get justice because no one else would. So, thank you, Tim. You’re my hero.” I said, pulling up a tentacle to kiss as I finished.  
  
Tim blushed, soft pinks glittering in the night.  
  
“Um, thanks, Taylor. I appreciate it. You’re my hero too, you know! So smart and kind and cool.” Tim said, wiggling delightedly beneath me.  
  
I smiled at that, the first truly happy smile I’d had all night.  
  
“Come on, hero, let’s go home. I could do with a proper hug and to get out of these clothes. They itch.” I said, still stroking Tim’s tentacles.  
  
Tim laughed, his voice high with relief.  
  
“Alright, let’s go home.”

* * *

  
  
Warm.  
  
Safe.  
  
I luxuriated in the feeling; stretching my arms above my head, fingers spread, toes pointed, and all my muscles straining as I stretched. Feeling the burn fade, I flopped back, slumping atop Tim. He responded by throwing another dozen or so limbs across me, draping me in his loving embrace.  
  
Wiggling about, I felt my legs gliding through his sinfully soft embrace. It just felt so good, his skin upon mine. It was like it was just meant to be; his touch was just the best. It excited me, comforted me, and protected me. He made me feel so loved with nothing but his skin on mine.  
  
Finally managing to roll onto my stomach, I leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Tim paused in his talking. So I reached out and poked him, before returning my arms to lie beside my head. I didn’t bother using them as a pillow, Tim had already mounded up his back to make the softest pillow that could exist for me to lay on.  
  
When Tim still didn’t start talking again, I huffed in amusement, realizing what was distracting him  
  
“You’re amazing, you know? The best guy ever and you're all mine. But are my boobs _really_ that distracting?” I asked, doing my best not to laugh.  
  
I felt much better now we were home. Tim did too, as evidenced by the way he slipped two tentacles under me to wrap possessively about my breasts. He wouldn’t do that unless he was happy.  
  
“Yes, they, um, are. They’re _awesome.”_ Tim said, rhythmically squeezing them.  
  
I giggled, happy that I could please my boyfriend. Even if my breasts weren’t huge, they were mine and I was proud that they made my husband-to-be so happy.  
  
“Thank you. For the compliment, and, well, everything. For tonight. For being my hero when no one else would. For comforting me with stories when we got back to take my mind off things. For being so kind and loving. For being you. You’re perfect.” I said, meaning every word of it.  
  
Tim blushed, brilliant pinks lighting the dark of our basement, no longer suppressing his reactions now we were home.  
  
“Um, I, well, er… Anyone would have done that for you. You’re the best girl ever, my lovely wife.” Tim said, reaching out to tidy my hair as he spoke.  
  
I enjoyed the feeling, the gentle grooming as he gathered my hair and lay it across my back, his tentacles beginning to brush through my curls.  
  
“No, they wouldn’t. They didn’t. Only you did. That’s why you’re my hero. Now, finish telling me about your new book. I like listening to your voice.” I said, turning my head briefly to kiss him again.  
  
Tim reached out, a tentacle placing a quick kiss on my own cheek.  
  
“Okay, Taylor. You’re, ah, sure I’m not boring you? Just telling you about my latest reads?” Tim asked.  
  
I huffed in amusement. He really was too considerate for his own good. Good thing he was mine.  
  
“You’re not. It’s fun, I like talking about stories and what makes a good plot. Mom used to discuss it sometimes, but I was too young to really get it then and after that, I never had anyone to talk about them with. Now I do, get them _and_ have someone to talk with, so I want to. Talking about stories, it makes me feel like I’m keeping the best of Mom alive in me. So, tell me. What happened next?” I said, turning large curious eyes on Tim.  
  
Tim wiggled delightedly, squeezing me in his happiness.  
  
“Okay, I’m glad you like talking about it, as I do too. Ah, where was I? Oh! So, after he won the tournament with his gauss rifle the other houses didn’t take it too well. Like, it’s a game world, right? So, all the different houses have…” Tim rambled.  
  
He was telling me about the latest sci-fi book I’d gotten him. Illusions of Victory was a new Earth-Aleph import that had been in the library. Well, not ‘new’ new, but new enough that it hadn’t been in the library long. Import’s from the alternate Earth Professor Haywire had connected us to were expensive, even more so ever since the Simurgh’s attack on Madison last year. Only light could cross the portal and the great hope we’d once had of the other Earth sending aid had vanished along with Haywire in the Simrugh’s attack. Even if he’d been a villain he’d made it his life’s work to save the world and, like so many before him, been crushed by the Hopekiller.  
  
Ugh, no depressing thoughts.  
  
Redirecting my attention I focused back on Tim, letting his rambling wash away my guilt and fear. I was scared we’d be caught even now, no matter how much I reminded myself the police were utter incompetents. Or, no matter how big a monster those boys were, how evil and repugnant, how much they deserved everything we did to them and more… I didn’t like it.  
  
I was sure the sounds of their screams would be added to my nightmares the moment I had to sleep away from Tim again.  
  
Oh well, I’d just make sure to spend every night in his embrace and it wouldn’t be a problem. He kept all the bad things at bay, even in my dreams.  
  
Staring dreamily at Tim for a few more minutes, I let him wrap up the plot of his latest book. A story of humanity in the fourth millennium fighting in giant robots with lasers and guns. It sounded pretty fun, though not really my cup of tea. Tim loved it though, and if telling me about it made him happy? Well, I was more than happy to listen.  
  
As he wound down we lay like that for a little while, Tim just stroking my hair as I felt a rumble begin to form in my throat.  
  
Oh! I was purring again, wasn’t I? Of course I was. How could I not when I was so happy? I’d gotten my justice. I just _couldn’t_ move on. Not until _something_ was done. Knowing Mike, Xander, Ben, and Andrew had gotten away with hurting me, that they’d hurt others and gotten away with it, that they’d go on to hurt more people…  
  
Then Tim had stepped up. He’d been my Hero and saved me, delivered me justice and given me closure. Then, when I felt down about it, as guilt weighed on me, he comforted me and picked me up. He really _was_ the best.  
  
So, being here, so happy and content as my boyfriend petted me. How could I _not_ start purring? It was bliss.  
  
Then Tim made his odd throat-clearing sound.  
  
“So, um, Taylor? You, ah, you said you’d tell me why you wanted me to join the Wards?” Tim asked slowly.  
  
I nodded, opening my mouth only to yawn.  
  
Tim rushed in.  
  
“Oh! You’re tired, you can tell me later. You should sleep.” He said quickly, obviously nervous.  
  
I rolled my eyes, shifting to prop myself up on my elbows, palms pressing into my cheeks and skewing my glasses slightly.  
  
“I’m not _that_ tired. I can stay up another half-hour or so talking with you. It’s what, 2:30am? I only need three hours of sleep and if I want to be up by six so I’m up before Dad, I need to be asleep by three. I’ll be _fine._ Now, the Wards.” I paused to collect my thoughts.  
  
“Okay, so. From what I read Case 53’s don’t _have_ to join the Wards or Protectorate, it’s just all who approach the PRT to get themselves registered and receive an identity end up joining _some_ kind of hero group. But for you, they would make you, I think. Since you’re effectively an orphan parahuman under 18 the PRT will claim guardianship and as a Case 53 you can’t file for emancipation as you don’t have the means to support yourself. The best you can do is have someone outside the PRT apply for guardianship, but they only seem to get it if they’re part of another hero organization, like Haven in Arkansas who adopted Automata.” I said, a little put out by it all.  
  
I’d been researching this topic a lot recently, ever since I got attacked and I decided I never wanted to be without Tim again. To get my wish though and not have Tim drafted into the Wards seemed impossible, not unless we joined a gang and fuck that! I was no criminal, screw those guys! They only hurt people, beat them down and so much worse. They were like Emma and Mike except with more power, and there was no way either of us would _ever_ become someone like them.  
  
I shuddered, repulsed by the thought. Tim stroking my hair calmed me though and I mentally pushed the unpleasantness away.  
  
“Right, so as an underage Case 53, either the PRT or New Wave would have to assume your guardianship. New Wave aren’t recruiting these days and each of their families already has two kids anyway, I doubt they’d be willing to adopt a third. That just leaves the PRT and the Protectorate and they’ll make you join the Wards, so that’s really our only option. On the plus side, you’ll get paid something like five-thousand for your first year and another seven-thousand for your second, which yeah, is pretty crap pay but that’s the cash in hand from pay alone. There’s also a trust fund they’ll give you, which is about thirty-one-thousand. Normally you couldn’t access it until you’re 18 but possibly being a Case 53 means you will be able to use it early, and being a dad _definitely_ would. So we’d have enough money until I can start to work.” I explained, doing my best to recall all my research.  
  
Tim interrupted me then.  
  
“Nuh, uh. No. No working. You’re the mom. That means I provide for you so you can put all your energy into looking after our kids until they’re ready to go to school. _Then_ you can go back to school or to College or, um, whatever you want to do. I will look after you. After all, you said the Protectorate earn six figures, right? And I’d be joining them in, er, two years?” Tim said.  
  
I blushed, happy and a bit embarrassed. It was so wonderful Tim wanted to look after me. That he rated my ability to care for our kids so highly. He just assumed I would make a good mother and, yeah, I admit I loved the idea of being one. The idea of having kids to play with just did something to me and set my heart a flutter, especially if they had their dad’s good looks. Also, the blind confidence I could go to college… Tim, he was the first person to tell me I _could_ go to college since my parents had. He just _assumed_ I could, that I was smart enough and capable of going. He thought the best of me and that was just another amazing thing about him. He was so good to me.  
  
I managed to stammer out a reply even as my heart melted.  
  
“R-Right. Two years, when you turn and 18. When you graduate you’ll start on about one-hundred-thousand in the Protectorate after two years in the Wards, and I heard some of the more popular heroes can earn as much as a _million._ Also, as a Case 53 they’ll give you a lot of extra cash immediately to help you get set up and meet your basic needs. Like finally buying you a proper bed rather than just some old mattresses on the floor.” I finished, still feeling a little unhappy about it all.  
  
Sure, I thought us joining the Wards was the right option, and it was certainly a great one financially, since Tim would start out making only a little less than Dad did now. It just _rankled_ that if Tim wanted to get an identity of any kind the decision would be taken out of our hands.  
  
Tim hummed again, sounding mollified.  
  
“Okay, I can understand that. So it’s not that you really _trust_ the PRT, it’s, um, that they’re the only option if I want my name down on our kids’ birth certificate and to give us the money to pay the bills? That kind of sucks. Oh! _That’s_ why you want to get married, isn’t it? So even when they assume guardianship of me they can’t separate us. _Clever.”_ Tim said, sounding thoughtful.  
  
I blushed, ducking my head a little as I smiled.  
  
“Yeah, that was why I initially thought of it. But, well, I, not just that, I also…” I trailed off, not sure how to articulate my thoughts.  
  
Tim got it though.  
  
“And because you want to spend your life with me. I do too, Taylor. I want to hold you as you sleep and watch you wake up every day. To go everywhere with you and shout to the world, ‘ _this is my beautiful wife! Isn’t she amazing!?’_ I want to see you smile and help you raise our kids. I want to love you forever.” Tim said, tentacles curling about me possessively.  
  
My smile was so wide it hurt.  
  
“Aww, Tim. That’s so sweet. I want that too. I want it _so much._ To wake up to you every day. To go on adventures and have fun. To be happy and together all the time… It’s my dream come true. You’re perfect, you know that, right? My perfect husband.” I said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Tim kissed my cheek.  
  
“And you’re my perfect wife. I also, um, might want to fuck you. A lot.” Tim said sheepishly, blushing slightly.  
  
I giggled at that, and was happy when I felt and saw my own eyes glow a brilliant pink as I blushed.  
  
“Well, that’s good. It would be very sad if my _dear_ husband didn’t want to cum in my needy little _pussy_ and tight greedy _asshole_ every day, wouldn’t it?” I laughed, looking at Tim as the pink glow of my eyes darkened with lust.  
  
He nodded sagely, tentacles bobbing in the glow of my eyes.  
  
“It would indeed, my dear wife.” Tim said then he paused, thinking. “Um, with that money though, could we do other things? I, er, I want to get you gifts. Flowers, chocolates, books. All the things I haven’t been able to like a boyfriend should. I want to show you how special you are.” Tim said, tentacles ducking bashfully.  
  
I shook my head in wonder.  
  
“You don’t need to get me that stuff to show me how you feel. I know it and that’s what matters. Your love is the only gift I need, the most precious one of all.” I said, smiling at him.  
  
Tim squeezed me, hugging me close.  
  
“I know, but, um, I just want to, you know? I want to do nice things for you. I want to make you laugh and jump with delight when I surprise you with a gift. To see you smile and look at me as you smell the roses I bought you. I just, ah, I want to give you all the things you deserve but we haven’t had the chance to experience.” Tim said, still blushing himself.  
  
I looked down bashfully as my own blush intensified, my eyes lighting back up again.  
  
“Thanks, Tim. But also make sure to get yourself stuff. I want to see you happy too; to get all the music you want, try all the different drinks we can find, to go and see all the places you wanted to try out. Like the pool, we could go there. Or the beach when it’s summer.” I said, picturing a happier time.  
  
Soon we’d be able to do all the things we wanted and it would be _so_ much fun.  
  
Tim laughed happily.  
  
“Yeah, I will. I really want to go swimming with you again. That was fun. Oh! Um, maybe we could even go see Bad Canary for Valentine's Day? I think she’s having a concert up in Boston.” He said hopefully.  
  
Huh. That was a really cool idea actually.  
  
“That sounds fun. We’ll have to see if we can get tickets and permission. I’m not sure if Wards have any kind of travel restrictions.” I mused, thinking about it.  
  
What? Bad Canary was Tim’s favorite musician and I thought she was pretty cool too. Going to see her for Valentine's Day with my maybe-then-husband would be awesome.  
  
Tim hummed.  
  
“So, joining the Wards it is. Are there any other perks and stuff I’ll get?” He asked curiously.  
  
I thought about it, trying to recall.  
  
“I’m… pretty sure they’ll do all the marketing for you? Because you get a cut of the profits from merchandise they sell of yours, though the website didn’t list how much. So, that’ll be even more money. Oh! And you’ll get full cover medical insurance for yourself, immediate family, and dependants. It would be nice to have medical insurance again.” I mused.  
  
Tim wiggled in his equivalent of a blink.  
  
“You don’t have medical insurance?” He asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“No, not since Mom died. Brockton University had a good plan. The Dock Workers Association never had quite as generous a plan, and with their budget cuts, they reduced coverage a lot. Only Dad gets cover under their plan now, I don’t. It’s why my trip to the E.R. the other day cost eight-hundred dollars.” I said, grimacing.  
  
Tim wiggled again, scandalized this time.  
  
“It cost _how much?_ What the fuck? _Why?_ Isn’t, like, medicine free? Shouldn’t it be?” He asked, stupefied.  
  
I just shrugged, not sure what to say. It wasn’t an issue I knew too much about.  
  
“Maybe? I don’t know. I know Dad often talks about it at work and curses our model of health care as opposed to Canada’s. But it just doesn’t get talked about much, not with all the villains running around and other stuff happening in the world. Anyway, if you join that won’t be a worry anymore. So, yeah. Bonus?” I said, still unsure about it all.  
  
It… wasn’t something I’d thought about much. Worried about being uninsured? Definitely. Thought about how unfair the system was and why it was that way? Not so much. Whatever, I could think about it later.  
  
A yawn cracked my jaw then.  
  
“Ah, still tired, yeah?” Tim asked.  
  
I nodded sheepishly.  
  
“Okay, maybe a little now. Could you tell me about another book? I want to fall asleep listening to you. Hearing you helps me sleep.” I said, lying myself down on Tim’s back, pressing my cheek into his softness as I lay face down on him.  
  
Tim hugged me, resuming his grooming of my hair.  
  
“Okay, I can do that. We’ll talk more in the morning?” Tim asked.  
  
I nodded sleepily.  
  
“Uh, huh. Definitely. I think there’s other stuff too. We can look it over again if Dad goes out? I just… need a few hours rest. Sorry.” I mumbled, burying my face in Tim’s sinful softness.  
  
Tim just hummed contentedly; stroking my hair as he coaxed me to start purring again.  
  
“Hmmm. That sounds good. Now, the other book you gave me was about…”


	18. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the super Voxdeo and stupendous Cailin!

“...thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty.”  
  
With that, I collapsed, face planting onto the carpet.  
  
Dad snorted, looking at me with amusement from the couch.  
  
“When I was your age I could do fifty.” Dad bragged, leaning back into the couch as he sipped his morning coffee.  
  
Turning my head, I glared at him from where I was lying on the floor.  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m a girl.” I countered.  
  
Dad just sipped his coffee again while smiling, the smug bastard.  
  
“That’s not an excuse. Are you, or are you not, the daughter of two feminists?” He said cheekily, still looking insufferably smug as I sweated.  
  
I grumbled, finally summoning the energy to roll myself over. Ignoring Dad, I started in on my sit-ups.  
  
Now, I’d normally only been doing squats alongside my running. I’d wanted to lose weight and tone my butt, not get ripped or anything. I didn’t really like overly large muscles. They were grotesque.  
  
Anyway, the point is I’d now expanded my exercise regime much to my body’s consternation and ardent protest. Since I could no longer go outside to go running I’d had to find other ways of staying in shape. Dad had been the one to recommend calisthenics, or bodyweight exercises. Press-ups, squats, sit-ups, and so on. I was quickly building my way up the reps and the number of exercises I was doing. As a bonus, my stomach was no longer just flat but even starting to develop abs, which was nice.  
  
_Bang, bang, bang._  
  
Startled, I paused as I reached the top of my sit-up. Turning my head I looked at Dad.  
  
He just shrugged at my inquiring gaze.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting anyone. You?” Dad asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Not that I know of.” I said, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
Had someone worked out what we’d done? Had the police come to arrest Tim and I for getting justice on those monsters? I hadn’t thought it even possible that they’d connect us to the boy's injuries, let alone so quickly. How had they done it?  
  
No, no. I needed to calm down. It probably wasn’t the police, just another foolish Witness of the Golden, or whatever the latest branch of the Church of Scion was, going door knocking this time.  
  
Getting up after Dad, I followed him as he made his way out of the lounge and towards the front door. I stood behind in the entrance foyer, just beside the basement door. Because even if it was unlikely to be the police or even the Parahuman Response Team come to arrest us… Well, from here it would take only seconds for me to open the door and yell at Tim to run. Better to be safe than sorry.  
  
With mounting trepidation, I watched Dad open the door…  
  
And reveal Zoe Barnes.  
  
I blinked in surprise. What was Zoe doing here?  
  
She awkwardly smoothed down her skirt, giving us both a strained smile.  
  
“Hi, Danny, Taylor. I hope I’m not disturbing you?” Zoe said, looking between the two of us questioningly.  
  
Dad looked back at me and I gave him a tiny nod. Zoe could come in. Even if she hadn’t been convinced like I’d hoped, I could at least hear her out. Maybe she really had done something about Emma? I doubted it, but I could hope.  
  
Turning back, Dad shook his head.  
  
“No, no, we’re not busy. Taylor was just working out while I watched T.V. Come in, I just made coffee, would you like some?” Dad said, gesturing Zoe inside.  
  
Zoe smiled at Dad, though it looked a little strained.  
  
“That would be lovely, thank you.” Zoe said, following Dad inside.  
  
I stood there frozen, not sure what to do. As Zoe came inside she saw me, paused, and shuddered. Then she reached out, raising her arms as if to hug me before stopping again and pulling her hands back as if scalded. She gave me a shaky smile.  
  
“Oh, Taylor. I’m so sorry. Could… Could we talk?” Zoe asked, looking pained but determined.  
  
I nodded hesitantly.  
  
“Ah, sure? I’ll just… go get changed?” I said, feeling totally off balance.  
  
What the hell was going on here? Why was Zoe here, why did she want to talk to me? Shouldn’t she be angry at me for _daring_ to besmirch Emma’s name? Why did she want to talk to me? And… why did she look so sad?  
  
Zoe gave me another unhappy smile.  
  
“Of course. I’ll be with your father when you get back. But take your time, have a shower if you need. God knows that hair of yours must take some looking after. It’s some of the longest I’ve ever seen.” Zoe said, admiring my curls.  
  
I blushed, reaching up self-consciously to touch my hair while _willing_ it to stay still. It was hard, okay? I wanted to preen and I could _feel_ my hair attempting to move in appreciation. I liked being complimented on my hair, especially now that it was a real _mane_ that reached all the way to my butt. I should probably get it cut soon…  
  
Wait, could I cut it now? Wouldn’t that be like, I don’t know, cutting off part of my arm? Thoughts for later.  
  
Still blushing, I nodded to Zoe then headed up the stairs while Dad led her into the lounge.  
  
It took maybe 10 minutes for me to shower and clean myself. I didn’t wash my hair, otherwise between shampooing, conditioning, drying, and brushing it would take me about an hour. Thus, I simply washed myself while keeping my hair tied up. It’d be okay though, Tim would clean it for me later. For now, I settled for a quick brush with my steel bristle comb, a necessity for everyone with curly hair.  
  
With that taken care of, I went to my room and threw on my usual ensemble of a baggy hoodie, short skirt, and stockings.  
  
Finally ready to face the world, I made my way back down.  
  
I paused before I reached the bottom, hidden partway up the stairs where I could listen in on what Zoe might be saying. Sure, it might be rude, but it’s just… I didn’t _trust_ her. She hadn’t believed me last time, hadn’t listened to what I had to say. Probably because it was about her own daughter, but still. It hurt. So I figured it would be forgivable trying to learn a little more about why she was here now.  
  
As I crouched down a little to try and hear better, I caught the tail end of Zoe speaking.  
  
“...now?” Zoe asked.  
  
“We still haven’t really decided yet. I’d really like Taylor to get the transfer to Arcadia we applied for, but we both know what their waiting list is like. In the meantime, we’ve been researching homeschooling or possibly pursuing a GED. I’d really prefer her to graduate normally, but…” Dad kept talking as I leaned away from the door.  
  
School. Why did they have to be talking about school? I didn’t want to think about it, not now that I was free. Sure, I’d have to eventually, probably soon, so that I could make a fresh start in the new year. It’s just that after Winslow, I didn’t want to. Yes, I was free, never to return to that hellhole. But I still hated the very idea of school with a passion. Later, I would think about it later.  
  
Anyway, since they weren’t talking about me or Emma, and I doubted the reason Zoe had come here was to talk about my schooling, I decided to finish making my way downstairs.  
  
Walking down the stairs I did my best to make it appear that I hadn’t been eavesdropping. The conversation stopped as I entered the living room and it made me feel even more self-conscious. Awkwardly, I made my way over to one of the two single seats we had, since Zoe was sitting on the couch. Sure, I could have sat next to her but, well, it was only a love seat and I didn’t want to sit _right_ next to her. Not after last week.  
  
As I took my seat Zoe turned to look at me and gave me another weak, almost nervous smile.  
  
“Hello, Taylor. It’s good to see you again.” Zoe said.  
  
I shrugged, slouching a little lower into the old worn seat.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I guess.” I replied, not knowing what to say as I _didn’t_ want to see Zoe again.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before letting it out in a heartfelt sigh. Opening her eyes again she looked at me squarely and there was just something in her eyes that forced me to meet her gaze. Call it steel, determination, or strength. Just… _something._  
  
“Taylor, I want to apologize to you. For everything. For not coming round to check on you or reaching out sooner. For my daughter and her abhorrent behavior. For her friends. For… For what she tried to have done to you.” Zoe closed her eyes in pain, tears spilling down her cheeks as her breath hitched. “For not believing you and comforting you as I should have. I’m sorry, Taylor. I’m _so_ sorry.”  
  
What? No, seriously, _what?_ Someone was apologizing? To _me?_ An actual adult was… Just, I… Really? But… how? How does that even... I… No. That’s not how the world worked. What the _fuck_ was going on!?  
  
Zoe opened her eyes again when I didn’t reply to look at me. I must have made quite the sight; frozen in shock with my mouth partly open, eyes wide with disbelief made all the bigger by my glasses.  
  
“You were right, you know? About Emma. I… I hardly even recognize the person she’s become, the twisted ideology she ascribes to. I’m sorry she hurt you. There just aren’t enough ways for me to tell you how sorry I am. God, I wish that I’d been a better mother. I’m sorry.” Zoe said, raising a hand to cover her face and hide her tears. She was shaking, her breaths shuddering as she tried not to sob.  
  
I was still speechless, unable to process this… this total flipping of the world. Emma was in trouble and not me? I… I’d been believed over Emma?  
  
Fortunately, Dad was more on the ball than me.  
  
“I’m sure you did your best. I can’t exactly confess to being the world’s best father these past few years. Like you, I missed everything that was going on with our daughters. All I, all _we,_ can do is try our best to pick up the pieces and put things right.” Dad said, hands clenched tightly in his lap.  
  
Zoe nodded shakily, still upset.  
  
“You’re right, Danny. You’re absolutely right.” Zoe said, pulling out a pack of tissues from the purse at her feet to dab at her eyes and clear her nose.  
  
Dad gave a self-deprecating chuckle.  
  
“Don’t credit me, I’m just paraphrasing Annette. I miss her.” Dad said wistfully.  
  
Zoe gave Dad a sad smile.  
  
“I miss her too. I’m sure we all do. Jesus, I can’t help but tremble, thinking how she’d have reacted to all… _this.”_ Zoe said, waving at the three of us as if trying to encompass, well, _everything_ that had occurred.  
  
Dad shrugged, still with that wistful look about him.  
  
“I’m not sure. Yelled blue-murder and called us all inventive names and recommended we do something anatomically impossible.” Dad said.  
  
I still watched on, unable to really process what was happening as Zoe laughed wetly.  
  
“Yes, I suppose she would. Involving a cucumber, I don’t doubt. Anyway.” Zoe said, composing herself as she turned back to me. “So, Taylor, I wanted to apologize to you for Emma and her behavior. I’m sorry it took me so long to see it and that you left feeling like I hadn’t listened. It just took me a little while to come to grips with everything. To process what Emma had done, what a… _despicable_ person I let her become. I only really accepted it when I found Anne-Rose’s flute hidden in the roof of Emma’s room. When I saw how she’d desecrated it...”  
  
Zoe trailed off with a grimace and I found myself feeling guilty, but also elated!  
  
“It’s okay, Aunt Zoe. It… took me some time to accept it too. For the first few weeks, months really, I just didn’t believe it. I thought that if I was nice to Emma, that if I tried to be her friend still, that everything would just… return to normal, I guess. That we would go back to being friends again. It… Yeah. I understand. But, you found Mom’s flute?” I finished hopefully.  
  
Aunt Zoe nodded.  
  
“Yes, I did. I don’t have it with me sorry, as it was in no fit condition to be returned to you. I’m sorry if it’s a little presumptuous of me, but I’ve taken it to Smith-and-Lockey’s, the music shop down near the Boardwalk, to be repaired. I’ll pay for it when it’s done and make sure it gets back to you good as new. It’s the least I can do.” Aunt Zoe said, smiling at me.  
  
I felt elated, happy but also still so confused. First, I was going to get Mom’s flute back! It had been one of my most treasured possessions until Emma had stolen it and done her best to _destroy_ it. To get that back would be _amazing._  
  
Second, Aunt Zoe _understood._ As hard as it was for me to now accept that _finally_ someone with any authority over Emma had believed me, I’d found it even _harder_ to believe Emma was hurting me. I’d known, but I just hadn’t been able to process it. Aunt Zoe understood that, and I now realized she had battled with the same disbelief. She… believed me. Believed what Emma had done and seen the monster my former friend had become.  
  
Aunt Zoe nodded sadly, as if completely understanding what I couldn’t quite articulate. That it had taken us both some time to comprehend the new reality; that Emma was no longer the sweet, innocent girl we’d both known. It took time to understand that she had become cruel and twisted. Aunt Zoe… She got that. She’d been through it and realized much faster than I had.  
  
_Wow._  
  
Then Aunt Zoe spoke again.  
  
“I know, baby, I know. It’s hard to hear such terrible things about the ones you love. I can only imagine how much worse it was to experience it. That’s why I came to apologize and tell you about the flute myself. You deserve to have that back, and to get justice, but… I want to ask you for a favor.” Aunt Zoe said, looking a little nervous now.  
  
I blinked at that, puzzled.  
  
“A favor? What could I do for you, Aunt Zoe?” I said, completely nonplussed.  
  
Seriously, what could I _possibly_ do for her? Aunt Zoe was rich, or at least well off; she owned her own company and Uncle Alan was a lawyer. She was beautiful in a way I doubted I’d ever be. Moreover, she was an adult. What could I _possibly_ do for her?  
  
Aunt Zoe smiled nervously at me, her expression even more strained now.  
  
“I’ve talked everything over with Alan. He… didn’t agree with what I’m going to offer you. But it’s the right thing to do and I told him if he tried to stop me he'd need to be prepared to put his professional experience to use.” Aunt Zoe said grimly, her nervousness fading.  
  
Uncle Alan would have to do what now? Wait a minute. Wasn’t Uncle Alan a divorce lawyer? Was… Was Aunt Zoe seriously saying she’d _divorce_ Uncle Alan over Emma? Over _me?_  
  
Aunt Zoe plowed on even as my thoughts swirled dizzyingly.  
  
“If you want, Taylor, I’ll take all your evidence to the police. Testify to what I know, see if they’ll reopen your case and make sure all three girls are included as accessories. Even if you don’t get the verdict you deserve I have a friend at the Brockton Daily who could make sure all their names would be ruined forever. But… I’d rather not.” Aunt Zoe paused, gauging my reaction.  
  
I slumped back in my chair, stunned. Aunt Zoe would… She’d really… do that for me? I… I didn’t know what to _think_ let alone to _say._ One thing stuck out to me though and made me grimace.  
  
“Not the police. I’d… rather not deal with them again. _Ever.”_ I said, shuddering at the memory of last time.  
  
The way they’d looked at me, the things they’d said about me, the memories they’d forced me to relive… No. I wouldn’t go through that again. Never again.  
  
Okay, so there _might_ also have been the tiny detail of three of the four boys who I’d ‘accused’ of attacking me winding up with various broken bones and ruined lives. And yeah, I didn’t want to remind the police of that and risk them becoming suspicious of me due to the timing or bringing it up again. I’d gotten justice already, now I just needed Aunt Zoe to deal with Emma, Madison, and Sophia for me. Which it sounded like she was angling for?  
  
Aunt Zoe nodded at my response.  
  
“I understand your aversion, the sideliners are _useless_ after all. Too busy preserving their precious privilege to actually do any _real_ work.” Aunt Zoe sneered, before composing herself. “So, if not them, would you be okay with me dealing with Emma? I’ve already taken the liberty of giving out some punishments, but I wanted to consult you first before I do anything more.”  
  
I looked wide-eyed at Aunt Zoe before turning to look at Dad. How was I supposed to react to an adult actually wanting my opinion on… anything? I don’t think anyone had ever asked for my input like this before, not since I stupidly chose to go to Winslow despite Dad’s advice.  
  
So I nodded slowly.  
  
“Uh, sure? But what are you going to do instead?” I said cautiously.  
  
I didn’t want to go to the cops again, but I also wanted justice. I didn’t _think_ Aunt Zoe would let Emma just get away scot-free, but I needed to know what she’d do instead.  
  
Aunt Zoe hummed, considering.  
  
“Mmm. Well, for now, I’ve already pulled her from her modelling shoots and torn up her contract. If she wants to be a model she needs to be a role model too. She’s grounded for the foreseeable future with no cell-phone or laptop, at least until she starts at whatever new school I get her into as she’ll need the laptop to do homework, I suppose. I’ll also be withdrawing her from Winslow as they _clearly_ have no idea what they’re doing.” Aunt Zoe said, sneering in disgust.  
  
She took a moment to compose herself as I listened, stunned. A quick glance at Dad and I saw him wearing this… I don’t know. Sort of pleased expression. It was almost as if he’d known that this was how things would go, or at least expected it. But how had he known?  
  
Then Zoe recollected herself.  
  
“I’ve also forbidden Emma from seeing Madison Clements or Sophia Hess ever again. Those two have clearly been _terrible_ influences on Emma and enabled the very _worst_ of her behavior. I was planning to call their parents and tell them _exactly_ what their daughters have been getting up to with mine. But I wanted your permission first before I told anyone else. If you’ll let me handle this, or even if you want to go to the police, I’ve already tried to take Emma to counseling, but so far she’s refused. I wanted to check with you first and make sure you didn’t want me to go to the police, but now that I have, I plan to have her committed to a psychiatric hospital. Emma… has not coped _well_ since she was attacked and her behavior is clearly a reflection of that.” Aunt Zoe Said with a grimace.  
  
Emma has not coped with what now?  
  
“Attacked?” I asked, confused. “When has Emma ever been attacked?”  
  
Aunt Zoe blinked in surprise, eyes darting between me and Dad.  
  
“You... didn’t know? Emma never told you… No, of _course_ she didn’t. That was when you were at summer camp, wasn’t it? Then she met Sophia and… God _damn it.”_ Aunt Zoe cursed, her hands curling into fists as she scowled at nothing.  
  
I wasn’t sure what to say, but Dad stepped up.  
  
“Attacked? What happened to Emma?” Dad asked leadingly.  
  
Aunt Zoe pulled her mind back and gave a strained smile.  
  
“I suppose you ought to know. Well, in the summer before Emma and Taylor started high school…” Aunt Zoe began.  
  
Dad and I sat there, listening for ten minutes or so as Aunt Zoe told us of how Emma was attacked. How in the summer before we started high-school Emma had been on her way to a modeling shoot with Uncle Alan. But they were running late so Uncle Alan had taken a shortcut down an alleyway. That had been a mistake. The ABB had ambushed them, blocking off the alleyway with dumpsters. The gang members had dragged both Emma and Alan from the car, beating Alan and threatening Emma with a knife, cutting off part of her hair and forcing her to eat it. The gangsters had said something to Emma that had made her scream, but she’d never told either of her parents what. But despite everything going so wrong they’d been saved. A hero, Shadow Stalker of the Wards before she was a Ward, had saved them. The hero had jumped in and beaten all the gang members bloody or shot them with her crossbow. Emma had spent the next week hiding in her room while I was away at summer camp. She barely left the house until one day she met Sophia and suddenly started to get better.  
  
Aunt Zoe had thought that was a good thing and encouraged the friendship with the brusque and rough Sophia. But, apparently, that had been a mistake and Emma had picked up some really toxic ideas from the other girl.  
  
So… That was how I learned just why my once best friend had turned on me. How Emma had been attacked and instead of being strong, how she’d broken and become the very thing that had attacked her. It also explained just why she tried to have something... _similar_ happen to me. Because even though Emma had never said anything, I could guess just what the ABB had said to her. After all, everyone _knew_ the ABB’s main business was human trafficking; specifically, _sex_ trafficking. So Emma had tried to have _that_ happen to me. Just like they’d no doubt threatened to do to her.  
  
Dad grimaced as the story finished.  
  
“That’s… Jesus, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, Zoe. That Emma had to experience that. That this city is just so fucked up. That… It’s not right.” Dad finished, frustration bleeding through his voice.  
  
Aunt Zoe just nodded sadly.  
  
“I’m sorry too. That Emma experienced that and that I didn’t force her to go to counseling despite her and Alan’s protests. I’m sorry that Emma thought it was okay to try and inflict the same thing she experienced on you, Taylor. I’m sorry.” Aunt Zoe said, tears leaking down her cheeks.  
  
I wasn’t sure when it had happened, but I was on my feet. In a couple of strides I’d crossed over to the couch and sat down beside Aunt Zoe. It was almost without conscious thought that I lifted my arms up and hugged her. She hugged me back, pulling me tight against her.  
  
I smiled sadly, leaning my head against hers.  
  
“It’s okay, Aunt Zoe. It wasn’t your fault. It was just… life. But, thank you.” I said, still not exactly great with words.  
  
Aunt Zoe hiccuped a couple of times as she broke out in wet laughter.  
  
“Thank you, Taylor. Here I am supposed to be the adult and apologizing and _you’re_ the one comforting _me.”_ She said, still chuckling while crying.  
  
Releasing me, we both separated, with me shuffling over to sit on the love seat properly.  
  
Aunt Zoe took another tissue from her hand-bag, dabbing at her tears again.  
  
“Oh, I must look such a mess. Pity I can’t get away with not wearing makeup anymore like you, Taylor. Too many wrinkles, but such is time. Now, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you.” Zoe said as she looked at me.  
  
I gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
“Go ahead, Aunt Zoe.” I said.  
  
Aunt Zoe looked at me with determination.  
  
“I’d like Emma to apologize to you.” She said.  
  
I leaned back, nose wrinkling in disgust, but kept my mouth shut at Zoe’s raised hand.  
  
“I know, I know. You don’t want to hear it, you probably don’t even want to see her again, correct?” Aunt Zoe said, looking at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Not really, no.” I said.  
  
Aunt Zoe just gave me a sad smile.  
  
“I figured as much. It’s too soon, still too raw. Nor would Emma be able to give you a sincere apology yet, not one she _meant,_ though I have no doubt she could fake it convincingly.” Zoe snorted, clearly unimpressed with Emma’s propensity to lie. “No, I’d like for her to apologize to you in a couple of months or even years. I think it would be good for Emma as a way to really admit to what she has done and come to terms with the evil she committed. I also think it would be good for you, Taylor.” Aunt Zoe said, looking at me with a gentle expression I didn’t quite understand.  
  
Damn it, why couldn’t she just glow like Tim! Reading emotions was so much _easier_ when they were color-coordinated.  
  
Oh, Aunt Zoe was expecting a response.  
  
“Um, I’m not sure. Why should I?” I asked suspiciously.  
  
What? Just because an adult was behaving like the world had turned upside down didn’t mean I should let my guard _completely_ down.  
  
Aunt Zoe smiled sadly, as if expecting that question.  
  
“Because I think it would be good for you to hear that Emma is remorseful; that the friend you knew is not gone, just buried; and to hear an acknowledgment that she hurt you and that that was wrong. I think it would be good for you to know that the person who hurt you is sorry.” Aunt Zoe said, her tone warm and encouraging and… I’m not quite sure how to describe it.  
  
I frowned, still uncertain.  
  
“Maybe? I’ll… think about it.” I said, feeling conflicted.  
  
Because it would be nice to hear Emma say sorry, to have her acknowledge all the pain she’d caused me and to feel like the years of friendship we’d shared had really _meant_ something to her too. But… I don’t know. I couldn’t bear to face her again. Not yet.  
  
Aunt Zoe patted my knee.  
  
“That’s all I ask. Thank you, Taylor. You’re a good person.” Aunt Zoe said.  
  
I blushed, looking away in embarrassment. It shouldn’t have affected me so much, but it did. I liked being praised. I liked being told I was good, that all my suffering _hadn’t_ been my fault and that it was over now. It was nice and made me feel warm inside my heart.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Aunt Zoe stayed for a little longer, just talking with me and Dad. I managed to talk her out of getting Alan to pursue a civil case against Mike and his friends, mostly because I didn’t want anyone thinking about me or connecting the boys' injuries with me. Aside from that, it was nice. Hearing Dad and Aunt Zoe reminisce, share memories from their youth and about Mom. It was healing in a way I couldn’t quite describe. I felt… like I really had a family again.  
  
I knew it wouldn’t last, that Aunt Zoe would go home and the warmth would dim. Neither Dad nor I were able to get a conversation to flow in the same way as Aunt Zoe or Mom had. But I enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  
Besides, soon enough it would never fade. I’d never have to be alone or scared ever again. Tim would be with me always and together we’d recreate this warmth, this feeling of belonging and family. Of love and acceptance.  
  
Together, we’d be happy forever.  
  
I could hardly wait!  
  
Now, all I had to do was get pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/scene was originally planned for the end 16. But I liked that ending point for 16 and it was getting rather long, so I thought I’d put this scene at the start of 17. But it didn’t fit there due to timeline reasons, but I wanted to have this scene for the closure I feel it gives and some character development for Taylor. So this scene gets to be its own chapter and 17 will become 18. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize for the lack of lewds. Next chapter will pretty much be all lewds in compensation.


	19. Dancing Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the awesome Voxdeo and amazing Cailin

_Brrrrr, shick._  
  
“Finally.” I groaned.  
  
Reaching down I grabbed the C.D. from the disk tray of the computer. Holding it up, I examined the little silver disk, admiring the iridescent sheen for a moment. To think this little disk could hold all that music, or that such music even existed. It was perfect for my plan. You see, Dad was out today. That meant Tim and I had the house all to ourselves. Even better, since I was _never_ going back to Winslow, which was awesome in its own right, I didn’t have any homework to do, not until Dad and I sorted out my schooling after Christmas. This gave Tim and I the perfect opportunity to be a little noisier with our fun.  
  
Thus what I had planned.  
  
Grinning deviously, I spun around in the computer chair before jumping to my feet. There was a brief puff of dust as my feet hit the carpet which made me wince. I should _probably_ vacuum tomorrow, since I had all this free time and it would be good to have the house tidy before Christmas. It’s not like Dad had gotten the time to do it, not with how much work he’d been putting in right before the holidays like always, and today he was no doubt running around madly buying gifts because he could _never_ do it early. Hopefully, this year we would have a happier Christmas than last year.  
  
Ugh, no depressing thoughts! Today was a day for fun and Tim and sex. Lots and _lots_ of sex.  
  
I bit my lip just thinking about it, closing my eyes in pleasure as I felt my nipples harden and drag across the inside of my shirt. They were so hard they _ached_ and it felt so _good._ A quick glance showed you could see them _through_ my hoodie. _Fuck,_ they looked good, felt it too. Just… Just a quick pinch couldn't hurt, right? Or, well, it could, but that was the _point._  
  
“Mmmph!” I moaned, still biting my lip.  
  
I rolled my nipple again, pinching it through my hoodie. The painful squeezing and the rough cotton pulling across my hard little nub felt so good. _Fuck,_ I was starting to get _wet,_ I could smell it, the rich musky scent of my pussy tickling my nose.  
  
My hand shook as I forced myself to let go of my nipple. I wanted to keep playing with myself _so much,_ but I knew if I started I’d end up finishing and that wouldn’t be fair to Tim. We were a couple and me just masturbating without him helping or even just watching, that would be just selfish of me. Besides, he was just downstairs and it wouldn’t be long before I could throw myself into his clutches and beg him to fuck me silly.  
  
Sadly, I did still have to wait at least a _little_ longer. Tim had asked for a couple of hours while he finished making my Christmas present, so _of course_ I would give them to him. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ give their boyfriend some alone time when he wanted, and asked for, it? _Especially_ when he was using that time to make you an awesome, homemade Christmas present? Only idiots, that’s who.  
  
Muttering under my breath, I headed towards the kitchen.  
  
“Not fair, stupid shirt, dragging across my nipples and making me horny. Stupid pussy smelling so sexy. Fuck, I just want to _cum_ already. This is so _unfair.”_ I lamented.  
  
That said, I entered the kitchen and padded over to the bench. After carefully setting down my burnt C.D. I turned my eyes to the radio.  
  
It was a big black thing bought back in… 2001, I think. Something like that. Mom had wanted it and so Dad had gotten it for her as a birthday present. It was pretty big. There were two large speakers on the sides, an old cassette player in the front next to the radio controls, and most importantly, a C.D. player on top. It was old and clunky, but everything still worked just fine.  
  
Thanks, Mom, you really had good taste.  
  
Anyway, after glancing over it I reached around, fiddling about the back, as I looked for the power cord. A few moments later I had it in hand and followed it back to the outlet to turn it off and pull it out. That done, I picked it up by the fold-up handle and grabbed my C.D. before heading back into the lounge and from there to the entrance hall.  
  
It took only a few moments for me to place the radio and C.D. onto the table by the door where Dad kept the keys. That done, I headed upstairs to change.  
  
Entering my room, I quickly made my way over to my closet and started to rummage.  
  
“Hmm, no. Maybe? Nah. Nope.” I kept muttering as I looked through my clothing.  
  
Normally I loved my hoodies, they were warm, they had helped keep me anonymous in the crowds of Winslow, they were loose enough to not cause my sensitive skin too much discomfort, and their looseness had also helped hide my developing curves. I liked them, basically. They were comfortable, familiar, and just, well, _me._  
  
But they wouldn’t be any good for what I had planned.  
  
“Ah-ha! Perfect.” I announced.  
  
From my closet, I pulled an old denim jacket. The trendy cut of the faded black denim spoke of a happier time in my life, and a more active one if the rip in the elbow was anything to judge by. It must have been years old, from before I started high school. I probably wouldn’t fit it properly anymore, not if I did up the buttons at least.  
  
I preened a little, proud of my growing breasts. I knew they weren’t fully grown yet, and I’d heard they’d grow even more once I was pregnant as they got ready to make milk for my children. I hoped both were true, because having bigger boobs would be nice. Not _too_ big, mind you, I didn’t want to look stupid, but a _bit_ more would be nice.  
  
Anyway, I grabbed the jacket and threw it on my bed. A quick hunt through the bottom of my wardrobe yielded the rest of the prize I wanted. Grabbing the second and much _naughtier_ costume I’d bought before Halloween I threw the packet onto the bed.  
  
“Alright, time to get changed.” I said, feeling butterflies start to flutter in my stomach.  
  
Yeah, I was a bit nervous, okay? What I was planning… What if Tim thought I looked silly? Or I messed something up and…  
  
I shook my head, cutting myself off.  
  
“No, Taylor. No being down on yourself. This is going to be awesome. You _know_ it is. Even if you mess up it’ll still be hot, and that’s what matters, right? You can do this, come on. I believe in me!” I encouraged myself.  
  
It… actually kind of worked. Reminding myself I was sexy and hot made me feel better and helped boost my confidence. So, it was with a much more confident smile that I grabbed everything and headed for the bathroom.  
  
I took a shower and didn’t bother to shave as, well, my body hair seemed to have stopped growing back. Obviously, this was just another change Tim had made to me, one that, like so many of the others, just made my life easier. Unintentional they may have been, but Tim’s transformations of my body were readily appreciated. I really enjoyed the way he was turning my whole body into a true sex object, a body to be lusted after and fucked _hard._  
  
After spending the twenty minutes necessary to wash all my hair, and the thirty minutes it took to bloody blow-dry afterwards, I _finally_ started getting changed.  
  
First were my nicest set of panties: thin, black, low riding ones with a little pink bow on the front that I’d picked up just last week. I loved how _skimpy_ they were, the thin material barely covering my pussy while being cut so low and narrow they couldn’t cover even half of my ass. I giggled, admiring my ass in the mirror as I looked over my shoulder. I looked so _slutty,_ most of my ass exposed with the top poking out completely. Entranced by the sight I reached back and slapped my ass hard, _hard,_ shivering in pleasure and pain. I admired my ass again, the red handprint added to my _scandalous_ panties made me look so _indecent._ Looking like this was... _liberating._ I felt so sexy and _powerful,_ like I could just do whatever I _wanted,_ free of any consequences and damn what others thought _._ After all, the only opinion that mattered to me was _Tim’s._  
  
Still, as much as I enjoyed it, now wasn’t the time for a spanking.  
  
With a last reluctant look in the mirror, I left my ass alone and turned to grab the next item of clothing: a pair of black, thigh-high stockings that had come with the costume. Sitting down I pulled them on, stretching my long legs out and enjoying the silky feeling of nylon gliding across my smooth skin. With my lower half-clothed, I picked up the second piece of the costume: a pair of black, fingerless, fishnet opera gloves. The texture felt weird but nice as I slipped them on, the strands sinking into my skin a little. A few tugs got the top cuffs of both gloves up over my biceps and left my arms looking sexy.  
  
Next up was the main part of the costume, a one-piece swimsuit sort of thing. The cut of it meant it would ride up _super_ high, well over my hips while the strap over my butt was so thin that it would take barely any effort to pull into my ass and leave _everything_ on display. It was such a skimpy costume that would let anyone who saw me know just how much of a slut I had become.  
  
I licked my lips, excited by the idea. I kind of wanted to just walk outside and _let_ someone see me. Their scandalized and judging gazes… Just _thinking_ about it was making me wet.  
  
While my brain was fantasizing, I slipped my legs through the leg holes and pulled it up, wiggling my hips a little to get the black material to pull past my thighs.  
  
Huh, I don’t remember having that problem when I bought it. Had my thighs really grown that much so quickly? I guess they must have. Moving on…  
  
With the bottom part on, and pulled into my ass like I’d imagined, I pulled the top up. I was pleased with the way my breasts swelled out the costume and stretched the white letters across my chest as I fastened the velcro collar strap around my neck. Hmm, a little tighter and, _uh…_ That felt _good._ Pity the velcro wouldn’t stay that tight. Oh well, I’d just have to get Tim to properly choke me later.  
  
Pausing for a moment, I admired my reflection again, examining the words stretched across my breasts.  
  


**Satan**   
**Is**   
**Watin’**   


  
Turning away from the mirror I grabbed the two additions I’d planned for the costume. Well, three if you included my panties. Anyway, lifting up my old denim jacket I slipped it on, wincing as the rough material scraped across the exposed skin of my shoulders and upper back. _Ugh,_ the things I put up with to please my husband-to-be. Anyway, with the jacket on I realized I was right earlier. Whilst I _could_ get it on, there was _no way_ I was getting it closed, not with the new swell of my chest. Well, that was fine as I didn’t want to close it, that would just hide the writing on my breasts.  
  
Next was my favorite dark-red skirt, which I felt offset all the black nicely as I didn’t have any red body paint. It added a bit of color to the outfit and tied in the horns.  
  
Speaking of, I reached over to where I’d left them on the sink before slipping them on to my head, my hair shifting on its own to make them sit more comfortably.  
  
Looking into the mirror, I examined my appearance. I was wearing my old glasses after losing my newer square-frames. I hadn’t used to like them; I’d thought the round frames would make me look bug-eyed like Dad. And, sure, they made me look a _little_ dorky but the way they magnified my eyes… I looked cute! My eyes looked so big and innocent, like twin pools of warm chocolate. The rest of my face looked pretty good too: a thin elegant nose along with flawless creamy skin. A wide mouth perfect for smiling or wrapping around a cock. Hey, were my lips fuller, too? They were! Oh, Tim, was there _nothing_ about me you couldn’t improve?  
  
Laughing in delight as I discovered even _more_ improvements to my body, I danced, rocking my hips back and forth while rolling my abs.  
  


  
I was so happy. I looked, maybe not _beautiful,_ but pretty. Attractive, certainly, especially when I winked and gave myself my best _‘fuck me’_ look. Okay, that was pretty hot honestly. Yeah, _hot._  
  
My laughter just got louder at the epiphany that I, Taylor Hebert, was _hot._  
  
Still, I couldn’t spend all day admiring myself in the mirror, not that I wanted to anyway. This was just a brief distraction to waste time while waiting for my husband-to-be. So, with that, I put on what little makeup I owned. Okay, so it was just some cheap cherry lip-gloss that gave my lips a nice sheen and some inexpertly applied mascara… But it was mine and the best I could do.  
  
Cleaned, dressed, and primped, I skipped out of the bathroom and back downstairs. It’d been nearly four hours since I left Tim alone, _surely_ that would have been enough time, right? My pussy was _aching_ for cock and I could still smell my own musk. It wouldn’t be long until I soaked my panties and the thin costume through, not with how horny I was.  
  
And I had been _super_ horny, like, _all the time_ these last few days. No matter how much sex I had I _always_ wanted more. I wanted to feel better, hurt more, and cum harder. And I did! Tim provided for me, catered to my every slutty desire, fucking me senseless and leaving my holes leaking his cum. It had been so much fun, but _still_ not enough to satisfy my needy pussy.  
  
I knew why. It had been two weeks now since I stopped taking my birth control and I’d be ovulating any day now. My womb knew it too and it was _demanding_ to be filled. It was driving me _insane_ with lust as it thirsted for cum to fertilize my precious eggs.  
  
It would be today. I knew it. Instinct, a gut feeling, mother’s intuition; call it what you want, but somehow I just knew that it would be today. I was going to get pregnant. _Oh,_ I was so excited! I could hardly wait!  
  
So, with that wonderful thought in mind, I stepped up to the basement door.  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock._  
  
After rapping on the wooden door, I gave Tim a moment before opening it and sticking my head inside. I made sure to keep my eyes closed though as I didn’t want to ruin the surprise of whatever Tim was making for me.  
  
What? I wanted to be surprised by the first ever Christmas gift my husband would give me. Peeking would ruin the fun.  
  
“You finished, Tim? Or do you still need more time?” I asked, eyes still screwed shut.  
  
From the basement, Tim hollered back.  
  
“Uh, um, five more minutes? I’m just wrapping it now. The sticky tape keeps losing its, uh, _stick_ when I touch it, so it’s taking a while.” He said.  
  
After nodding to show I heard him, I leaned back and shut the door again.  
  
Making my way back to the lounge, I turned on the T.V. and tried to watch. There was some claymation movie I could vaguely recall having seen before about a black family and reindeer, but it couldn’t capture my interest. I was just too nervous, too excited. My knee kept bouncing and I was filled with this energy that just begged me to _move_ and to _fuck._  
  
After another minute of watching the T.V., and finding I just couldn’t get into it, I gave up. After turning the movie off, I made my way into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Sure, soon enough I’d have plenty to drink but I had another motive besides thirst. You see, drinking more meant I’d have more fluids on board and therefore I’d be able to squirt more while Tim fucked me.  
  
I licked my lips in anticipation, rubbing my thighs together to ease the ache in my burning pussy. She was such a greedy little thing, my pussy, constantly demanding sex and begging me for cock. And I wanted it too, needed it. Oh, I was so ready to get _fucked._ But my poor pussy would just have to wait. I was going to have fun first and give my husband-to-be an early Christmas gift.  
  
You see, today was the last day before Christmas that Dad would be out. Tomorrow was Christmas eve and Dad had the day off, after that it would be Christmas and I’d be spending the day with Dad. So, if I wanted to be loud, to shriek and squeal and really _tell_ Tim how good I was feeling as he fucked my brains out, today would be my last chance until after the holidays.  
  
Thus, my preparations… and it had probably been five minutes by now, right? Hopefully.  
  
I placed my empty glass in the sink, turned, and skipped back towards the basement door. Not bothering to knock this time, I simply opened it and stuck my head in with my eyes closed.  
  
“Tim, you ready _now?”_ I asked.  
  
I did not whine. And anyone who says otherwise is a liar. A dirty liar who lies!  
  
Tim’s voice answered me from much closer than I was expecting.  
  
“Ah, Taylor. Yes, I’m ready. I was just coming to grab you.” Tim said from right in front of me.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw why. Tim had reached up the stairs, a tentacle almost touching my face. He must have been planning to open the door and call for me just as I opened it. Well, looks like I had perfect timing then.  
  
I grinned at Tim.  
  
“Perfect, one moment.” I said.  
  
With that, I ducked back and grabbed the radio and C.D. from where I’d left them before heading down into the basement.  
  
For perhaps the first time in months, I actually walked all the way down the stairs, much to Tim’s confusion. The concrete was cold beneath my feet, clad only in stockings as they were. I shivered slightly at the chill. Tim’s bulk may have kept the air warm, but not the floor. Turning towards Tim, I saw how confused he was by the way his tentacles curled and wiggled, greens of unhappiness and distress beginning to appear.  
  
Oh, Tim, don’t be upset. You did nothing wrong.  
  
I gave him my biggest smile, doing my best to reassure him.  
  
“Everything is fine, Tim, great even. I know I didn’t jump into your clutches, but trust me, okay? I have a present for you and didn’t want to risk scratching it.” I said.  
  
I was relieved to see the glowing patches shift from green back to a happy blue, a few interested purples appearing too.  
  
Tim shuffled backwards, sliding back onto his stained mattresses as I padded forwards.  
  
“Oh! Okay, for a second there I thought I messed up making you wait. And, uh, what are you wearing? You look so _hot.”_ Tim said sheepishly, his tentacles visibly relaxing as he stared at me, spellbound by my costume.  
  
I giggled, pausing to preen and pose under his lustful gaze.  
  
“Oh? Do you like it? It’s part of your present, you know. Since this is the last day we’ll be able to spend together without Dad around the house this side of Christmas, I wanted to do something really _special_ for you. Oh, and by the way, where did you put my present?” I asked, dropping my pose and looking around the basement.  
  
What? Peeking as someone was wrapping the gift was cheating. But picking up the wrapped package to give it a shake and take a guess at what’s in it? Practically mandatory.  
  
Tim waggled a tentacle at me, as though reading my thoughts.  
  
“No. Bad, Taylor. No trying to find out what your gift is by shaking the box.” He said.  
  
I pouted at him, but decided to move on. If Tim said ‘no’ then I wouldn’t do it. Still wanted to though.  
  
“Fine, but you’re getting me up early on Christmas morning then. Anyway, the power-outlet is behind the bench, right?” I said, looking over at the old wooden bench still covered in Dad’s tools.  
  
Tim nodded, tentacles bobbing.  
  
“Um, yeah. I think so?” He said, sounding a little unsure. “I’ve never had to use it.”  
  
Nodding absently in return, I walked over to the bench, doing my best to roll my hips as I went. It actually worked quite well now, far more than it would have barely a month ago. I actually had hips now, and I was enjoying using them to tease my husband-to-be.  
  
Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I smirked, seeing Tim’s lustful gaze fixed on my ass. Good, I wanted him to stare, to look at me and strip me with his gaze.  
  
After plugging in the radio, I fiddled around until the C.D. player opened up. Slotting the silver disk into the player, I closed the lid and carefully positioned it so it would be facing Tim and the little bit of free space I’d need.  
  
Looking over my shoulder once more, I winked at Tim.  
  
“So, ready for your early present?” I asked giddily, barely able to contain my excitement. My panties were already _soaked_ just from thinking about it! That was good actually, being wet would make them cling to my pussy and make them even _more_ revealing. Yes!  
  
Tim nodded, a mix of golds and purples betraying his eagerness and excitement.  
  
“Of course! I want to know what the costume is for, and the radio? Are we going to listen to music together?” Tim asked, cocking his tentacles inquisitively.  
  
I giggled.  
  
“You’re half right. Now, just let me turn this thing on and I’ll get started.” I said, turning my head back.  
  
Then, putting action to words, I reached up and pressed the power button. There was a brief burst of static until I managed to change the input from radio to C.D. Apparently the radio itself didn’t like being underground. Oh well, that didn’t matter because with one last poke of my finger I pressed play.  
  


> [Hung Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA4Ww5ug2gI)

  
The music started slowly, and I used the time to take a few steps backwards, still not facing Tim. As the beat got louder, I stretched upwards, arching my back and rolling my whole body. Then, drawing my arms down and out to the sides, I began to bounce on my feet as the lyrics kicked in, rocking side to side. Then, with the drop, I spun, pointing dramatically at Tim as I gave him my best smoldering look.  
  
♫ _Woo! Time goes by so slowly for those who wait, no time to hesitate. Those who run seem to have all the fun, I’m caught up. I don’t know what to do._ ♫  
  
I mouthed along, lip-syncing to the lyrics as I started to dance. Rolling my hips as I stepped towards Tim, before turning sideways and lifting my arms. As the beat picked up, I did my best to emulate the dance I’d seen online. I'd watched less than a minute of the short grainy video, but it had been enough for me to get the idea.  
  
So, I rocked out, bouncing to the lyrics. Hands roaming over my own body, caressing my ass, cupping my breasts and pushing them up, finger guns, and anything else I could think of to look sexy. I danced, strutting to the beat and rolling my hips, dancing like I never had before. I shook my ass, spun on the spot and did it again, bouncing to the beat with my hands above my head. I twirled about, hands roaming all over and I even tweaked my own nipples.  
  
I was having so much fun! This was so _good._ _Great,_ even. Feeling the music pounding through me as I danced was… _liberating._ I was submerged in the beat, living in the moment as I embraced my sexuality. I was me. I was alive. And I was sexy!  
  
Grinning like a loon I let go, gave up any plans and just _danced._ Swaying and moving with the music, I did my best to enthrall my husband and get his blood boiling. Seeing him staring at me as he glowed with lust… It was _empowering._  
  
Tim gasped in excitement, admiring my tits as I sauntered up to him.  
  
“Wow, Taylor.” Tim said, unable to look away.  
  
I winked at him, my eyes glowing a mix of pink and gold with my lust and excitement, matching Tim. I was so happy, and, in that moment, everything was right with the world. Turning on the spot I pointed my barely covered ass at Tim, looking over my shoulder as I brought my hand down and slapped it.  
  
 ** _Whap!_**  
  
I gasped at the sudden beautiful pain. Fuck, my ass just felt so _amazing_ when it was spanked. Why did it have to feel so _good?_ Oh, just a few more hits and I’d _cum._  
  
Looking over my shoulder with wide eager eyes, I wiggled my butt at Tim.  
  
“Go on.” I encouraged, practically _begging_ when Tim didn't spank me immediately.  
  
 ** _Whap!_**  
  
 _“♥Yes~!♥”_ I hissed. The feeling of pain coursing through my ass was just so good! I could feel my pussy leaking even more, rivulets of arousal starting to run down my thighs as I began to dance again.  
  
Sadly the song changed then. I’d been having so much fun, and I didn’t want it to end. Still, the momentary pause as the music changed jogged my memory. I wasn’t supposed to be _just_ dancing, as fun as it was.  
  


> [S&M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce2_k0LaE7E)

  
As the next song kicked into gear, I spun around, turning to face Tim again. Locking gazes with him, I moved, rocking my shoulders as I grinned before flicking my jacket collar up. Then, with a motion that felt almost practiced, I grabbed each side of my jacket and tugged it off to the beat.  
  
♫ _Feels so good being bad - Oh uh, oh oh uh._ ♫  
♫ _There's no way I'm turning back - Oh uh, oh oh uh._ ♫  
♫ _Now the pain is my pleasure, cause nothing could measure - Oh uh, oh oh uh._ ♫  
  
With a final flick, I threw my jacket to the side, staring at Tim as I did so, running my hands up my body before cupping my boobs and lifting them up. Tilting my head, I stretched my tongue out and managed to lick one of my own nipples. Seeing the sudden burst of lust as Tim’s whole body flashed pink was awesome. Pulling my tongue back in, I started singing along out loud, but changing the lyrics slightly.  
  
♫“Stick and stones may break my bones, but tentacles excite me!”♫  
  
I loved the way Tim was writhing now, his tentacles wriggling in the air as he glowed with excitement watching me dance. It was _intoxicating._  
  
Sticking out my tongue, I kept dancing, jumping, and rocking about to make my breasts bounce.  
  
Grabbing the ends of both gloves, I slowly pulled them down, shaking my chest and loving the way Tim stared at my tits. It made me feel good. I wasn’t some awkward and gangly teen anymore. No, I was sexy, I was hot, I looked good and my husband-to-be loved my body. He lusted for me, and it was making my pussy _drip_ in anticipation.  
  
Then my gloves were off and thrown to the side too.  
  
Dragging my now naked arms down my body, I made sure to draw Tim’s gaze across all my best parts: my growing breasts, my flat stomach, my widening hips, and best of all my thick thighs. All the running had really paid off there and my legs were long, lean, and able to touch now as I’d put on weight.  
  
Still dancing, I could hear the song begin to reach a crescendo.  
  
♫“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but tentacles excite me!”♫  
  
I sang once more, reaching up beneath my hair to grasp my velcro collar. I bit my lip, gazing at Tim lustfully as the song picked up and I undid the velcro, letting the top of my costume flop down and expose my boobs.  
  
Tim’s gaze fixed on them as I thrust my chest out. Reaching up I cupped them again. I squeezed them, rolling my thumbs over them until I grabbed my nipples. They were rock hard, poking out from my chest and showing Tim just how _excited_ I was. Then I pinched them, tugging and rolling the tender little nubs between my fingers.  
  
I moaned, leaning my head back as my legs quivered, the song rushing through me and filling me with lust. It felt so good! My nipples felt like they were wired to my pussy, bolts of pain and pleasure shooting straight to my clit.  
  
Lifting my head back up I began to dance again, getting even wilder as I rocked my hips and shook my ass as the song began to wind up. I could feel my hair fanning out, rippling and moving on it’s own, as I lost myself in the music.  
  
I slowed for a moment, panting as the song finished and the next one started. I was smiling crazily, my face flushed with a mix of exercise and excitement, practically glowing as I blushed. I loved this feeling!

> [Destination Calabria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq4OtRsdXls)

  
The final song began, and I felt the beat once more pounding in my chest. Hooking my fingers into the sides of the unitard I was wearing I pulled it down, enjoying the feeling of it sliding down my nylon-clad legs. A few seconds later I stood back up, kicking it away to join my jacket and gloves.  
  
The music was thumping and my heart racing. I was so happy as I began to dance once more, now only clad in a pair of stockings and panties that were plastered to my pussy in the most _obscene_ camel-toe ever. It was so exciting! The freedom, the passion, the _eroticism;_ strutting about in practically nothing while my boyfriend bounced excitedly and stared at me was a _rush._ I felt vulnerable, dressed in so little, yet utterly safe with Tim so close. He wanted me, desired me, and protected me. He was _wonderful._  
  
I swayed to the beat, reaching back to slap my ass once more as I moaned sluttily. It felt so good to just let go and exist, to give in to my lust and let my body run free. I was young, sexy, and ready to be fucked. I wanted this more than anything, and I did my best to show it as I danced: swaying my hips, slapping my ass, and cupping my breasts.  
  
Then, as once more the song reached its climax, I hooked my fingers into my soaked panties. Turning away from Tim I rocked my hips, working the soaked cotton down my thighs as I bent over, keeping my legs straight and presenting my naked pussy to him. It was _humiliating;_ I was so exposed and bent over in such a _lewd_ pose as he stared at me. It made my heart flutter in excitement.  
  
Standing back up, I turned to face Tim as the song finished. Legs spread and hands-on-hips, clad in nothing but my stockings as my pussy dripped strands of lust onto the floor. My cheeks and breasts were flushed, hot and shiny with sweat, little drops running down the curve of my bust. I smiled brightly as Tim stared at me, proud of myself and the carnal display I’d put on. I just loved being looked at, having people stare at my body with unfettered desire, ogling me as if I were a _pornstar._  
  
Tim clapped, doing his best impersonation of a wolf-whistle.  
  
“Woo-woo~! Go, Taylor! That was so hot! You were so cool and, uh, sexy! You’re awesome!” Tim cheered.  
  
I laughed, relaxing from my finishing pose to wipe the sweat off my brow.  
  
“Thanks, Tim. I take it you liked your present then?” I asked giddily, still filled with bubbly excitement and near overwhelming lust.  
  
Tim nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“I loved it! It was the sexiest thing _ever._ Seeing you dancing and _stripping_ was just so _hot._ I, um, I wanted to reach out and grab you so _badly_ but I didn’t want you to stop either. It was just so, so, er, hot. No, erotic. So _erotic.”_ Tim babbled, still staring at me.  
  
I smirked at Tim, his words filling me with pride. This was great! That was _exactly_ the reaction I’d wanted: to drive my husband-to-be utterly _wild_ with lust. While I hadn’t _quite_ achieved it this time, I was sure that with a bit more practice I’d manage it. And I was sure Tim would love to help me practice just as much. Because believe me, with how much I enjoyed that and how much Tim had too, I most definitely would be practicing this. A _lot._ Who knew stripping could be so much fun?  
  
Tim hummed then, his gaze turning more thoughtful for a moment.  
  
“Hmm. You know, we should have had sex at the museum that night.” Tim mused, still staring at my naked body.  
  
I raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
“Oh? And why’s that? Don’t get me wrong, I wish we’d started having sex sooner too, but why at the museum of all places?” I asked, a little confused.  
  
Tim reached out, a tentacle stroking down my face as I leaned into his touch.  
  
“Because you deserve to be pinned against a museum wall. You are a _masterpiece.”_ Tim said, tentacles beginning to touch me all over.  
  
Throwing my head back, I laughed with pure joy, enjoying the tickling feeling of Tim exploring my naked body.  
  
“Never change, Tim, never change. You’re the best guy anyone could want. Also, I know this was my turn to dance but next time, you want to join me? We’ll dance together and you can help get me out of my clothes. How does that sound?” I said, unable to blush any more than I already was despite how excited the idea made me. I was just that turned on already.  
  
Tim nodded eagerly.  
  
“Yeah. _Yeah,_ I’d love that. I want to dance with you, Taylor. Er, you won’t mind that I’m a bit, um, clumsy?” He asked sheepishly.  
  
I snorted, shaking my head with amusement, black curls tickling my bare ass.  
  
“Not at all, you goof. You’re my _husband,_ I’d _love_ to dance with you, no matter how clumsy you think you are. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be able to let me do some even cooler moves, lifting me up or twirling me around. That kind of stuff. Now, for the second part of your gift. Well, I know I do it a lot anyway and I will again on Christmas day… Okay, so this is really just an excuse because I want to…” I trailed off as I licked my lips, eyes fixed on Tim’s tentacles.  
  
Tim paused, staring at my lust-addled face.  
  
“Uh, Taylor? You okay?” He said.  
  
I nodded before using my soaked panties to wipe some drool from the edge of my mouth. The taste of my own juices just made me even more excited though and my drooling worse; from both my mouth _and_ pussy. Yes, my pussy was quivering now, demanding attention and something to fill it. But it would just have to froth in fury and envy for now.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m just so excited to get on my knees and worship your cock that I got a little distracted. Which one do I choose?” I asked, eyes darting between Tim’s tentacles.  
  
What? They all looked so good. So _delicious._ So suckable and fuckable and filled with tasty cum for me to draw out.  
  
Tim rippled with surprise, before a wave of pink lust spread along his tentacles.  
  
“Oh? Is someone desperate to suck my cock? Is my little slut-wife in the mood to be shoved to her knees and forced to earn her meal?” Tim asked lewdly.  
  
I nodded, my eyes filled with desperation.  
  
“Yes! I want it. I _need_ it. Please let me suck your cock. ♥ _Please.♥”_ I whimpered.  
  
Stumbling forward, my eyes were glued to Tim as he reared up, tentacles stretching higher as he loomed over me, so dominant and strong and manly.  
  
“Whose cock do you want to suck?” Tim asked leadingly.  
  
I got the message. I took a few steps forward before falling to my knees on the bed beside Tim, totally in his thrall. I looked up at him, my mind filled with utter devotion and love. I submitted to him and let the words rise up from my subconscious, the things he wanted to hear and I needed to say as I gave voice to my deepest desires.  
  
“Yours, Master. I want to suck my Master’s cock. Please, Master, claim me. Own me. _Dominate me._ Please, Master, please can your slut-wife suck your cock and drink your delicious cum?” I begged, staring up at Master with glowing, lust-filled eyes.  
  
Master nodded, tentacles bobbing as he greedily grabbed me. He pulled me closer, my knees dragging across the bed until they bumped into his side. Tenderly he stroked my face, lifting my glasses off with one tentacle while another pulled off the Alice-band that held my demon horns. I heard him place them aside carefully, but I didn’t care. Without my glasses the world had turned to a blur, the only thing in focus was my Master, just as it should be.  
  
Master kissed my cheek lovingly.  
  
“Of course you can. I’d never deny you, especially not when you beg so sweetly. Now, suck it. _Suck my cock.”_ Master growled.  
  
I laughed in excitement as Master tightened his grip about my arms and shoulders while wrapping a tentacle around my neck possessively. _This_ was what I’d wanted, to drive him mad with lust and entice him to ravish me. He was so sweet and kind most of the time, but I didn’t want that right now. I _wanted_ him to be rough, to use me, abuse me, and leave all my holes leaking his cum after he fucked me so good I wouldn’t be able to _walk._  
  
This was the best. It was _everything_ I wanted.  
  
Master growled again, tentacles caressing my face and winding through my hair.  
  
“You’re getting off on this, aren't you? Being treated roughly, debased and forced to submit. You want to be here on your knees, forced to service me, don’t you?” Master said.  
  
I nodded, then gasped as he yanked on my hair, forcing my head back. The way he squeezed my throat as he did it, cutting my air off for a moment… I practically came on the _spot._ If I’d been even a little more out of breath…  
  
“Y-Yes, Master. I love it. I love it so much. Please, use me as you see fit. I’m your submissive slut, Master. I cum from being used by you, from being made to please you. I want to be right here, on my knees serving you more than anything.” I panted, smiling pervertedly.  
  
Master chuckled, his voice so deep and _sexy,_ if I wasn’t already on my knees I’d have fallen to them. Who could possibly hear a voice like that and _not_ want to suck their owner’s cock?  
  
“Good Girl, so ready to please. Now, taste yourself.” Master commanded.  
  
I obeyed.  
  
My hand dipped down to my pussy, and I dragged my fingers through my folds. Swirling them around, I closed my eyes and moaned loudly with pleasure. The feeling of something touching my burning pussy… _Fuck,_ it felt so _good._ Just touching myself was almost as good as one of my old orgasms, and when I brushed my slick fingers briefly over my clit I felt my legs shake with pleasure, pussy clenching with hunger. I fought with myself, eyes wide and unseeing as I panted, desperately trying not cum. Shaking, I pulled my hand away. That was dangerous! My clit was just so sensitive a mere _touch_ had almost made me cum, but I wanted to save my first orgasm to be alongside Master.  
  
Refocusing, I stared at him, eyes literally glowing with lust as pink washed over my vision and lent an erotic tint to the world.  
  
“It feels so good, Master! My pussy wants you _so bad._ How sad that it’ll just have to twitch with jealousy for now, as it’s my _mouth’s_ turn to please you.” I giggled, lightheaded from how horny I was.  
  
Master caressed my face as more tentacles stroked my hair and back, more licking along my ribs and across my abs.  
  
“Such a _greedy_ cum-slut. You want to suck my cock, don’t you? To make me cum and paint your stomach white.” Master said, his tentacles twitching and beginning to drip with his delicious fluids.  
  
I nodded, smiling excitedly as I felt little drops of Master’s pre-cum start to splatter me, dripping from dozens of tentacles as he started to rub it all over me. It felt warm, and I could already feel my skin becoming even more sensitive, pleasure spreading from every touch.  
  
“Uh-huh. I can’t wait to suck your big, fat, _cock._ Are you ready, Master? Are you ready for me to suck you?” I asked while giving Master my best smoldering gaze.  
  
Then I pulled my hand back up, my fingers literally _dripping_ with my juices. Raising it above my head, I twisted my wrist and lowered my slick fingers towards my mouth. My long tongue reached out, wrapping around my middle two fingers as I pulled them inside. Slurping and sucking, I moaned, making sure to make as many wet and lewd sounds as possible as I finger-fucked my mouth.  
  
The taste of my juices… _Fuck,_ it was _divine._ I tasted good. No, _great._ I tasted fucking _great._ My pussy was sweet yet tangy, kind of like an orange if an orange tasted of sex. It was _delicious,_ I didn’t need to fake my enjoyment at all as I cleaned my fingers and palm with suggestive slurps and lavish licks of my obscene tongue. It was filthy and naughty and so _very_ hot.  
  
Master groaned while watching me. The way his tentacles tightened about my arms and throat made me gasp again and once more have to fight with my pussy not to cum.  
  
“So, hot. You’re so fucking _hot._ You look, sound, and even _smell_ like sex. Oh, I can almost _taste_ it. You, Taylor Hebert, are the sexiest, lewdest, and sluttiest wife _ever._ You're a Good Girl.” Master moaned, tentacles glowing with lust as he stared at me.  
  
I preened at the praise, relishing it and smiling around my fingers at Master. I was a Good Girl! With a wet pop and final lick I pulled my hand away. Reaching out I grabbed the thickest tentacle I could see and pulled it towards me.  
  
“That was fun. Now, time to get what I want.” I said, heedless of the way I was literally _drooling_ with anticipation. Was I producing more saliva now? Eh, whatever. More lube for me to get face-fucked with.  
  
Then Master’s cock was in my face and it was all I could think about. The way it smelled, sweet yet musky, it was making my head spin even without his gas. The sheer size of what I was about to suck on… _Fuck!_ I couldn’t even fit my fingers around it!  
  
I groaned, so horny I couldn’t think.  
  
I needed that cock!  
  
Almost without thought my tongue reached out, licking the tapered-tip of Master’s tentacle-cock. It tasted so good; sweet yet salty and delicious. Wrapping my tongue around the tip I squeezed down with my lithe muscle and used it to coax Master’s cock into my mouth. Keeping it wrapped around him inside my mouth was a little tricky, but I managed. Then I started sucking, bobbing my head back and forth as I began to work my way down Master’s juicy cock.  
  
Master gasped then moaned, his voice trembling with ecstasy as I gave him a blowjob.  
  
“ _Yesssss.”_ He groaned, trembling with pleasure.  
  
I smiled around his cock, enjoying pleasing him. Because as good as he was feeling, I _swear_ I felt just as good. I was on my knees, hands planted on my husband’s side, lust-filled gaze locked with his own, mouth stuffed full of his cock as he stroked my hair. It was so _right,_ so profoundly _fulfilling._ Being here, serving him, watching his tentacles glow with lurid pinks and golds of lust and excitement… It was amazing. Not only was my mouth filled with pleasure as I sucked on him but it felt like my tongue was electrified, bolts of pleasure shooting through me. My nipples were aching, my pussy and asshole quivering, and my clit throbbing with sympathetic pleasure.  
  
Fuck! Was I going to cum just from sucking cock? I was such a slut… I… I had to let him know.  
  
Looking up at Master, I tried to make my plight clear by wiggling my hair and flashing my eyes.  
  
Master seemed to get my message as he stroked my cheek again, tentacles lapping at my neck while one trailed kisses across my collar bone.  
  
“Oh? Is my slut-wife going to cum from sucking cock?” Master asked, his voice filled with pleasure and confidence.  
  
I nodded, eyes wide as I fought with my pussy. Why did sucking cock have to feel so _good?_ Why did Master have to taste so utterly _divine?_ Combined with just how much I _loved_ this, being used and made to _submit,_ bowing to Master’s strength as I _submissively_ sucked his cock and let him use me as a good slut should… It was just too much! I loved being a submissive slut so much it was going to _make me cum!_  
  
Master chuckled as he kissed my forehead with another tentacle.  
  
“Not yet, dear Tay-Tay. You can’t cum until I do. Then, as my cum shoots down your throat and all over your face, then and _only_ then can you cum. Oh! And no touching your pussy either, you have to cum from your mouth and nipples.” Master instructed.  
  
I stared, horrified, as I continued to suck. I couldn’t cum? But… But I was so close! I was having to fight not to cum right _now,_ but I wasn’t allowed to cum until Master did? O-Okay, I-I could d-do that. Maybe? No, I had to! Master had ordered me, and I would _obey.  
_  
Shaking and shivering as my pussy quivered in envy, I did my best to ignore its screaming and incessant begging for me to take the cock from my mouth and stuff it down there instead. Only the knowledge I’d get fucked hard for hours after this let me carry on blowing Master. My desire to get pregnant was so strong, but my desire to do this and please Master let me persevere. For now.  
  
To distract myself from my needy pussy, I started to put more effort into my blowjob: sucking harder, hollowing my cheeks, and picking up the pace for a few seconds. Then I’d slow, wiggling my tongue, curling it about his cock or licking at the underside. I tried rolling it like a wave, then using it to squeeze his cock as hard as I could. I focused on my mouth and pleasing Master, letting the mental pleasure of submitting mix with the physical pleasure from sucking. It was a heady mix and gave me even more enthusiasm for sucking, driving me to try harder and harder, blowing him like the sex-crazed slut I was.  
  
Master moaned, shaking with pleasure as I sucked as hard as I could on his cock.  
  
 _“♡Yesssss.♡_ Just like that, oh, fuck! You’re so _good_ at this. Yes, just like that. ♡ _Oh♡,_ you’re the best wife _ever!_ Good Girl! Now, suck my cock. _Suck it!”_ Master encouraged me, praising my skill.  
  
It made me tremble and feel so good, affirmation I was doing a good job. I was a Good Girl! I was pleasing my Master and soon he’d reward me with his cum. Because cum is the declaration of a job well done! Okay, and it tasted delicious and I wanted it in my belly _so badly._  
  
I sucked harder, relishing the sensation. It was so good! My mouth felt _amazing,_ on the brink of cumming constantly as Master bathed my tongue in his delicious pre-cum. The taste was _beyond_ amazing, so sweet, salty, creamy, and totally manly. Drunkenly, I swallowed, making utterly _perverted_ squelching sounds with my mouth as I swallowed as much pre-cum as I could, but it was too much for me. A heady mix of pre-cum and saliva spilled over my lips, covering my cheeks before dripping off my chin, falling with wet _‘splats’_ onto my breasts.  
  
Oh, I loved sucking cock!  
  
But swallowing also gave me an idea. I’d been struggling for maybe ten-minutes now to get Master to cum and been unable to even touch my nipples for fear of cumming myself for nine of those… I couldn’t stand it anymore! I wanted to cum! I wanted Master to cum and bathe my insides, to paint my mouth and face white with his seed!  
  
So I sucked even _harder_ while reaching out with my tongue. Pushing it out of my mouth, I wrapped it around more of Master’s delicious cock before drawing it inside me. I could feel Master bumping the back of my throat every time I bobbed my head forward now, but I wanted more, I wanted deeper, I _needed_ it.  
  
Sucking in one last deep breath, I drew Master deeper. There was a wet pop in my throat that made me have to pause as I shook, once more fighting not to cum from the feeling of Master entering my throat.  
  
Master gasped and groaned as I began to deep throat him, his praise pausing for a moment before he redoubled his efforts, positively gushing praise over me.  
  
“So good, so fucking _good._ You’re the best, Taylor. The absolute best slut there is. _Oh, fuck!_ My wife is the best at sucking cock, the best! Such a Good Girl. Oh, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Suck my cock you cum-slut! ♡ _Ohhhhh.♡”_ Master babbled, tentacles flaring ever brighter with his lust.  
  
I smirked around his cock, proud of myself as I drew him deeper, sucking him further and further down my throat with patient swallows. I could feel it stretching me, my neck bulging obscenely as Master’s giant cock slithered inside me. It felt so _good._ Reaching up I grasped my throat, wrapping my fingers around his cock as it was buried inside me and stroking, working his cock through my taut skin.  
  
We both groaned, overcome with pleasure. Feeling him sliding inside me like that, touching him as I struggled to breathe… It was bliss! But even better was seeing Master become overwhelmed by his own lust. Seeing him shake and shiver in pleasure, twitching as I sucked, licked, and stroked his cock. Oh! He couldn’t be far off now. Soon, _soon_ he’d cum and reward me for being such a good wife.  
  
I swallowed harder, redoubling my efforts to please him. I swirled my tongue, wiggling it back and forth as I did my best to stimulate every part of Master’s cock. I swallowed, rippling my throat and esophagus and drawing him deeper still. Sucking, vacuuming my cheeks _even tighter_ about his cock, I bobbed my head back and forth as fast as I could, doing my best to please my wonderful Master.  
  
My lungs were starting to burn, and I was getting light-headed as my body protested and demanded air. I _should_ have pulled back up and taken a breath but… I _loved_ this feeling. My head felt fluffy and warm and so blissfully empty yet filled with an urgency I couldn’t describe. It was nice, relaxing yet focusing. I didn’t have to think or worry, just concentrate on what I enjoyed and suck Master’s cock. It felt so good, and I could feel the way the fluffiness was making my pussy quiver, the urgency making it twitch. I was so close, and I could tell Master was too, his thick cock bulging and writhing inside my throat. No way was I pulling back now! Not when I was about to make Master cum!  
  
Master’s moaning just confirmed my decision.  
  
“Gonna… Gonna cum!” Master gasped, shaking and twitching.  
  
I looked at him, wide eyes begging him to cum.  
  
Then he forced himself deeper. I felt and heard another wet _‘pop’_ inside me. Master, he… he was in my stomach! He was in my stomach and fucking me in a way no one else _ever_ could. I felt a tentacle wrap around my throat, just below my hand, as I stroked Master through my skin.  
  
My eyes shot open wide as he squeezed my throat, crushing it and hurting me _wonderfully_ as tentacles everywhere started twitching and contracting.  
  
“I’m **cumming,** Taylor!” Master shouted ecstatically.  
  
I gurgled in happiness, somehow bobbing my head even faster in response. The pain, the pleasure, the submission. It was all so amazing! I could feel Master cum, _feel_ his cock thicken and bulge as he shot his seed deep inside me. It was the best. Truly the best. It felt so _erotic_ and _degrading_ to be used as nothing but Master’s cum-dump. It was so liberating to let myself enjoy this. I loved this feeling of submission. I was wanted, needed, and so utterly _loved._  
  
Master groaned as he came inside me, babbling as he stroked my face and hair, encouraging me to keep sucking as I drew out his orgasm.  
  
“Good Girl. Such a Good Girl. Cumming. Oh, Taylor, I’m _cumming._ I love you. Your mouth feels so good. I love you so much. Oh, keep sucking. Don’t stop. Love you.” Master babbled, still thrusting and cumming inside my stomach.  
  
I gurgled in happiness, smiling around Master’s cock even as my eyes rolled back in my head. My head was spinning, I needed air, but the heat flooding my belly from Master’s cum was making my pussy twitch uncontrollably. I was so close! Just… Just a little more! Please, a little more and I’d cum too!  
  
I pulled one hand away from Master where I’d been steadying myself and the other from my throat. With both hands I then grabbed my breasts, lifting them and squeezing my tender mounds. They felt so nice, my breasts were so sensitive. More! Make it hurt! I squeezed harder, painfully, and it felt so good! _More!_ With my fingers and thumbs I pinched my nipples, rolling them and making them _hurt so good._  
  
 ** _♥Cumming!♥_**  
  
I was cumming! I was cumming from giving a blow job! My pussy was quivering and squirting, fluids splattering all over my thighs as I _came._ I was such a _slut!_ Cumming from my Master cumming inside me, from pinching my nipples as I was choked. So good, it was so good! This. _This_ is what I was made for. _This_ was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. To suck Master’s cock, obey him, and cum like a good little slut.  
  
Finally Master pulled out, shooting a final few spurts over my face, painting my cheeks white and forcing me to close my eyes as he covered them up. My lungs were positively burning and my head spinning as I sucked in lungfuls of musk-filled air. Being choked like that, _fuck,_ it had made me cum so hard I _squirted_ just from giving a blow job. I’d have to ask Master to do it again sometime, normally he held my throat open so I could breathe while he throat-fucked me, but the lightheadedness had nearly made me cum on its own, and I wanted to try it again. Still, breathing nothing but Master’s gas was just as good as that made me stupid horny and, well, just _stupid._ It was nice being unable to think about anything but pleasure, to have my mind focused entirely on my body.  
  
Master caressed my face with his cock, wiping the last dribbles of his cum loving across my cheek.  
  
 _“Such_ a Good Girl. Can you feel all that cum inside you? That cum covering your face? That cum means I love you and that I _own you._ I own you, Taylor Hebert. You’re my wife, now and always.” Master said.  
  
I shuddered, my orgasm reigniting and forcing my knees together as I squirted again. Master’s words drove a spike of pleasure straight through my heart. He loved me and wanted me and owned me. I was his to do with as he pleased!  
  
Thus it was, with cumming dripping down my face and across my radiant smile, my pussy still twitching with the tail end of my orgasm, that I recovered enough to speak again.  
  
“Wow. _Thank you,_ Master, you made me cum so hard. So _fucking_ hard. I love being yours! You own me, Master! You _own me.”_ I said, awed and still shaking with aftershocks of pleasure.  
  
Master wobbled for a moment, giggling as he clutched me.  
  
“Shouldn’t that be _my_ line? _You_ were the one giving _me_ the blowjob after all.” Master said, his voice overflowing with happiness.  
  
Now it was my turn to giggle as I reached up and wiped cum from my eyes.  
  
“Maybe, but I _really_ enjoyed doing it. If you hadn’t told me not to cum until you did, I’d have been cumming almost the entire time I was sucking your cock. I just… love giving you blowjobs. Being on my knees, serving you, being made to submit… I just love it. _Fuck,_ I want to do it again, right now, but I know my pussy would stage a revolt if I tried. My pussy wants your cock _so_ bad, even more than yesterday. I need you to cum inside me. I… I think today’s the day.” I said, trembling in a mix of fear and excitement.  
  
What… What if Tim decided he didn’t want to knock me up anymore? What if he got cold tentacles or—  
  
Tim cut me off, shining pure purple with hope.  
  
“Today!? You’re really going to release your eggs today!? Please, please say that’s true!” Tim begged, clutching me desperately. “I want to knock you up. I _have_ to. I need you, Taylor. I need you so badly! I want our family! To be together forever!”  
  
I nodded, my heart soaring. I was an idiot. Tim wanted kids just as much as I did. To have a family we could share our love with was our ultimate dream.  
  
So it was with love in my heart and a smile on my lips that I looked at Tim.  
  
“I think so. I know it sounds stupid, but I just know it. There’s this heat burning inside me, two points inside my hips. I’m pretty sure it’s my ovaries telling me they’re ready and going to release my eggs. I know that sounds silly, or fanciful, but it’s true. I’m certain I’m about to release my eggs. I’m just not sure _when_ today it will happen. So, Tim, care to help encourage my ovaries to do their job?” I asked, elated.  
  
Tim nodded, his tentacles literally vibrating with excitement.  
  
“Mhmm! I’d love to. But, uh, should I clean my cum off your face first? It’s kind of making your makeup run.” Tim said bashfully.  
  
My makeup? Oh! The mascara!  
  
Lifting my hands up I examined them and the cum I’d wiped off my eyes. My hands were indeed covered in black, Tim’s cum now sporting black swirls from my makeup. I snorted in amusement. Looks like I’d have to invest in some waterproof makeup if I wanted to keep wearing it. Maybe when I had a friend who actually knew how to use it and could teach me. Anyway, that was for the future. Right now I had to deal with this and there was only one option I could live with.  
  
Lifting my hands to my face, I licked my palm, slurping up Tim’s cum before sucking on my fingers, moaning loudly as I enjoyed the utterly divine flavor of his semen. So sweet, salty, and scrumptious.  
  
Opening my eyes again, I grinned at Tim, seeing him transfixed by my sluttyness.  
  
“Come on, Tim. Help me get cleaned up. My pussy’s made such a mess of my thighs, why don’t you clean me down there while I make sure none of your precious cum goes to waste and it all ends up inside me?” I said huskily.  
  
Tim nodded eagerly, tentacles already darting towards my crotch. I moaned loudly, letting myself act as I wished as Tim began to lick my thighs and pussy. It felt so good, dozens of wet, slick tentacles licking my crotch and lapping up my squirt. Feeling them slide over my labia and lick my asshole was so good. I would have cum if I hadn’t just already done so. As it was, I could feel my next orgasm begin building, pleasure once more starting to pool in my pussy.  
  
I only realized my free hand had started groping my breast when I pinched my own nipple. The sudden spike of pleasure made me gasp and dragged my mind up and away from my crotch.  
  
Right, I still had a job to do, didn’t I?  
  
Pulling my hand from my mouth, where I’d been lightly sucking my fingers, I started to clean my face up. Wiping up Tim’s cum with my hand before licking it clean. It tasted so good, even my mascara, which lent it a sort of bitter flavor which only made its sweetness stand out more.  
  
It took about a minute for me to clean myself up, licking up Tim’s cum as he licked my juices from my thighs, stockings, and pussy. It was so erotic, each of us dining on the others' cum and telling one another how good it tasted.  
  
“So good, you taste so good, Taylor. So strong, so sweet. Stronger than ever. Ripe. Ready. You must be right. You taste so ready.” Tim moaned, lapping at juices.  
  
I moaned right back, slurping cum off my fingers.  
  
“So creamy and delicious. More, I want more. I want to drink all your cum. It tastes so good.” I said, pausing to suck on my fingers.  
  
I loved sex!


	20. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the incredible Voxdeo and wonderful Cailin
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains extreme levels of penetration and drug/aphrodisiac use, including cervical penetration.

Panting with need, I looked up at Tim, my face finally clean and my eyes literally _glowing_ with desire.  
  
“Please, I can’t wait any longer. Fuck me!” I begged, biting my lip and giving Tim my best doe-eyes as I tried to look as sexy as possible.  
  
Tim gulped, tentacles curling around my thighs and pushing where he’d been licking me and pressing lovingly against my pussy.  
  
“Gah! So cute! Thick thighs and doe eyes. I love you, Taylor. You’re the best. The hottest, lewdest girl, no, _woman_ ever. You’re so beautiful and amazing. And you’re mine. Mine, all _mine._ You’re _my_ beautiful slut-wife who does everything she can to look sexy for me. You’re _awesome!_ No more waiting. I want to feel your _slutty pussy_ wrapped around my cock and your _whore ass_ squeezing me. I’ll spank you and choke you and suck your clit. I’m going to fuck you and cum inside _your **womb.**_ You hear me, Taylor!? I’m going to fuck you and make you **_cum so hard_** you’ll **_ovulate_** and then I’m going to **_cum all over your eggs!”_** Tim rumbled.  
  
I could feel my heart swell as Tim talked, thumping faster and faster in my chest as it overflowed with love. Love for Tim and the children we would have. I was going to be pregnant! Tim was going to use me and abuse me! He was going to fertilize my eggs! Yes. Yes! _Yes! **Yes!**_  
  
His words shot straight to my womb, bypassing my brain for the useless organ it was. His voice was just so deep and _rich_ and **_manly_** and I loved… it… so... much?  
  
Oh _fuck!_  
  
I inhaled sharply, sucking air through my nose. My abs fluttered and butt clenched, eyes widening in shock as I _squirted._ My pussy clenched down hard, _desperately_ trying to milk a cock despite being agonizingly empty, spraying my juices all over my thighs and undoing all of Tim’s hard work.  
  
Before I’d even finished cumming, I could feel more tentacles reaching out and starting to lap at my thighs and still twitching pussy as Tim licked up my juices again.  
  
“So good. Tastes so good. More, cum more Taylor. I want you to cum more! Ah, so good. Making you cum by just talking. Such a good slut. Good girl, Taylor, good girl.” Tim praised, raining kisses all over my face as he continued to lap at my still twitching pussy.  
  
I relaxed, luxuriating in the after-glow. He was just so _amazing,_ so kind and loving. He made me so happy I started purring, my hair swishing back and forth with glee. I leaned forward, closing my eyes as I pressed myself into his side in a soft and tender hug. I felt so warm and safe. So very _loved_ as I basked in his presence and the pleasure of my fading orgasm. _Oh,_ how could anyone _possibly_ feel so much love?  
  
Tim chuckled, wrapping his tentacles about me as he hugged me back.  
  
“Hehehe. Oh, such a good girl. Cumming from being told what’s going to happen to you. Ah, you look so _sexy!_ So hot and _fuckable.”_ Tim gushed, stroking my hair as we embraced.  
  
My purring only got louder, practically roaring at his compliments.  
  
“Please, do it. Fuck me! _Breed me!”_ I begged, eyes wide with desperation.  
  
Tim giggled, delighted at my eager tone. Then he reached out and tweaked both my nipples, making me gasp.  
  
 _“Good_ slut. Your pussy better be ready for me, understand? I want it nice and slick so I can shove my cock _deep_ inside you.” Tim said, getting back into his role.  
  
I moaned loudly, focusing on the feelings coming from my breasts as Tim… as _Master_ toyed with my nipples. I focused on them and the feelings of pleasure shooting from my chest. I followed the pleasure to my clit, my little nub swelling and spreading its joy into my pussy. Oh, _fuck!_ My pussy! It felt so _good!_ So hot and wet and _ready._ I felt… _ripe,_ for want of a better word. Ready to _breed._  
  
My mind was once more sinking into my flesh as I felt my pussy start to drip, rivulets of lube once more running down my thighs.  
  
“I’m ready, Master, my pussy is ready for you. Oh, _Master,_ I’m _dripping._ My horny little pussy is so wet and hungry for your cock. Please, fuck your little submissive _whore!_ Pump your cum inside me and breed this _slutty pussy_ which belongs to you! Master, _breed me!”_ I begged again.  
  
Master growled in hunger, tentacles licking up my stocking-clad thighs as he devoured my juices.  
  
“Get ready, slut, because the next time you _ever_ touch the ground, you’ll be a _mom.”_ Master said, voice so deep and sexy.  
  
My eyes widened in delight! A mom! I was going to be a _mom!_  
  
I laughed, overcome with joy, embracing the tentacles that grabbed me, relishing the feeling of them tightening around me as Master lifted me up into the air. As I dangled in his grip, I felt Master wiggle into my black stockings. Straining my neck a little, I looked down, I loved seeing him squirm into my clothes. I’d say it made me wet, seeing my stockings bulge and warp as tentacles wound their way beneath them, but my pussy was already a wet and leaking _mess._  
  
Once I was _finally_ naked, I relaxed, slumping in Master’s grip. It was so nice, being held like this. Feeling Master’s powerful grip surrounding me, holding me immobile and totally at his mercy while so much of our skin touched… Ah, it was bliss.  
  
I looked down as Master lowered me. He had transformed into a mass of writhing tentacles, and my legs sank beneath the surface while my ass was left to sit on top. It was like when I’d been grinding him, sitting with my knees spread and bent, feet poking backwards. The skin on my legs was extra sensitive from cumming so recently, almost like a new pussy, and my feet were new clits to feel pleasure with, as Master licked all over them and between my toes.  
  
As I sat on the wriggling tentacles, I enjoyed feeling them gliding across my labia, squirming at the sensations as they licked and teased my pussy. Oh, _fuck,_ it felt as good as one of my old orgasms. I wasn’t cumming again, not yet, but I was _so_ fucking close. With how good this all felt, I knew that my next orgasm would be soon and that it would be fucking _huge._  
  
Grinning at the thought, I looked down, eyes flashing an excited gold as I stared at the mass of tentacles licking my pussy.  
  
“What are you going to do to me, Master? What new pleasures are you about to inflict?” I asked, eager to find out how we’d be fucking this time.  
  
Master paused, seemingly a little embarrassed by the question.  
  
“Ah, um, the usual? And one new one I’d like to try today? Er, if you’re willing?” Master said, tightening his hold on my thighs a little nervously.  
  
I snorted in amusement.  
  
“After _everything_ we’ve said and done, you think there’s something I _wouldn’t_ be willing to try? Silly Master, I’m always up for _anything_ , so long as it’s with you. What did you want to try?” I asked, curious.  
  
Master bobbed his tentacles bashfully.  
  
“Ah, I wanted to, that is, er… Could, could I try fucking your urethra today? Um, ‘sounding’ I think it’s called? Please? I want to try fucking all your holes. I just, I need to claim them _all._ I have to cum in _every part of you.”_ Tim said, looking utterly _adorable_ as he fidgeted.  
  
I cooed at the sight, clutching my hands to my heart at how cute and considerate he was. Tim really _was_ the best guy possible. No, better even. Somehow. Especially as he wanted to claim me like that. Cumming in all my holes to make them his? It was so _romantic._  
  
“Of course you can, that sounds hot. It’ll feel a bit like squirting, I guess? You know how much I love that… Wait, how will I squirt then?” I said, frowning a little in confusion.  
  
I loved squirting. The sensation of losing control of my bladder and wetting myself as I came, of cumming so hard I couldn’t help but _pee…_ It was amazing and I didn’t want to do without it. But on the other hand, getting fucked in my urethra sounded hot too. It would feel good, right?  
  
Tim wiggled thoughtfully.  
  
“I’m, uh, not sure what it will feel like, though it’s supposed to feel good. But you’re right. If we do this, you won’t be able to squirt since I’ll kind of, um, drink all your pee when I penetrate your bladder. Though it’ll probably feel good when I cum in there?” Tim said hesitantly, a little confused himself.  
  
I raised both eyebrows at that.  
  
“Cum inside my bladder? That would feel… Huh. What _would_ that feel like?” I asked, tapping my lips as I pondered, letting an innocent yet perverted grin stretch them. “Let’s find out!”  
  
Tim perked up at that, his nervousness fading at my obvious enthusiasm.  
  
“Okay! Let’s do this. Because like I said, you taste so strong today, Taylor. So ripe and ready. It’s so fucking hot. I’m going to fuck your pussy so hard and deep. I’m going to knock you up!” Tim said, wrapping even more tentacles around me and squeezing.  
  
I laughed, looking at him lustfully.  
  
“Oh? Will you now? You going to keep bragging or fuck me already? Come on, Master, put me in my place. _Fuck me.”_ I teased, winking at him as I grinned naughtily.  
  
Rearing up on my legs a little, I reached back and slapped my ass. I gasped, shaking in delight at the sudden burst of pain, sticking my tongue out and daring Tim to do as he said.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
I gasped, eyes widening in excitement, as Master _slapped_ two tentacles on either side of my hips and bound me, hauling me back down into his wriggling mass. Then I felt it, the tip of his cock pushing through my folds and sitting there against my entrance. But Master just held it there, teasing me as I mewled with desire, grinding against him in desperation.  
  
Master gloated as he punished me for teasing him, his voice filled with confidence.  
  
“Minx. Just for that, I’m going to fuck you until your brain drips out your pussy. Oh! And remember, you have to shout and scream okay? No holding _anything_ back. You have to yell ‘I’m cumming’ whenever you cum, just like before. Oh! And um, act excited? If that makes sense? Like, um, little love-hearts? With your hands?” Master said, his voice a little questioning at the end.  
  
I nodded, understanding him.  
  
“Like the girls in the pictures, right?” I asked.  
  
Folding my hands into my best attempt at a love-heart, I leaned forward and winked, sticking my tongue out again.  
  
Master wiggled excitedly, cock bucking against my pussy delightfully.  
  
“Yes, just like that! So cute and hot and I’m just going shut up and fuck you.” Master trailed off, moaning as I ground my pussy down on his questing tentacles, eyes closing in pleasure.  
  
I grinned, smiling as I kept my hands folded into a heart and forced my trembling hips to hold still. Yes, Master was the one in control, dominating me and setting the pace. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t help or do my best to please him.  
  
Then I felt the tips of four tentacles grab my puffy labia and spread my pussy open. My eyes shot open, as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance push in just a little and I realized I had been underestimating him. It was so big! His cock was so _thick_ and _slick._ The sheer girth had me trembling.  
  
Then Master started to force his way inside me, pulling slutty moans from me as he stretched my pussy wide open.  
  
 ** _“♥Uh!♥_** So good. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** More. Please, Master. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** _Deeper. ♥ **Uhhh!♥”**_ I moaned, long and low.  
  
My pussy hungrily swallowed Master’s cock, eagerly spreading around his girth. His cock was so big! So ridiculously _fat!_  
  
Shaking with pleasure, I looked down and watched with a mixture of joy and terror as my delicate folds spread around that _monstrous_ cock. It was _obscene,_ thicker than my _fist_ and only growing _fatter_ as Master slowly worked his way inside me.  
  
I burst out laughing at how wonderful it felt, trailing off into excited panting as Master _pushed,_ spreading my pussy ever _wider_ as he worked himself _deep_ inside me.  
  
Fuck! Master was so big! I was being stretched until it _hurt,_ my whole body shaking in a confused mix of pleasure and pain as my poor pussy was utterly _violated._ So full. My pussy was so _full._ But he didn’t stop, pushing deeper inside me until the tip of his cock pressed against my cervix.  
  
Still laughing, I lifted my hands to my head, clutching my face as I tried to understand this _ecstasy._ Everything, everything felt so _wonderful!_ My pussy was stuffed beyond _belief,_ my labia so incredibly _tight_ as they were stretched further than ever before until _…_  
  
 _Pop._  
  
I gasped, mouth falling open and tongue flopping out as my swollen clit _popped_ out of its little hood in a burst of pleasure, the skin stretched _far_ too tight to contain my engorged pleasure button.  
  
The pleasure. The pain. It was too much, too much cock. All I could do was _cum._  
  
 ** _“♥Ahhhh!♥_** So big. ♥ ** _Big!_** ♥ So huge. ♥ ** _Huge!_** ♥ Cumming! ♥ ** _Uhhh!♥_** Master, I’m **_cumming!♥”_** I babbled happily as I came upon Master’s cock.  
  
Beneath me, Master groaned as my pussy clenched, tentacles wriggling about my hips and thighs as he even dragged me down into him, pulling me even further onto his cock. The way he was now lapping at my stretched and puffy labia, licking my clit… Cumming! Cumming _again!_ So much cock. _Cumming!_  
  
“ _♥ **Uh** ♥ **,**_ Master, I'm cumming. Can’t stop _cumming! ♥ **Uh!♥ Uh!♥ Uh!♥”**_ I moaned shamelessly.  
  
My pussy was in _ecstasy._ So much pleasure my brain misfired, eyes rolling and splashing pink light everywhere. Luckily, with how focused I was on my pussy it was easy for me to urge it to act, waves rolling up my love-tunnel one after another. My pussy felt so good as I used it to show Master how good a whore I was. Oh, _fuck,_ my pussy felt _so good!_  
  
Master joined me in moaning, enjoying the feeling of my pussy milking his cock.  
  
“So tight. Your pussy is so _tight,_ Taylor. So hot and wet and _delicious._ Oh, it’s sucking on me, your pussy is _sucking my cock!”_ Master said, voice deep and husky with pleasure.  
  
I smiled crazily, happy giggles bubbling up. Hearing Master praise my pussy while I was cumming filled my heart with joy. I tried and failed to squeeze my pussy tighter. Master’s cock was simply too big, so I started rolling my hips instead, gyrating on top of Master’s cock, seeking and giving every bit of pleasure I could. Feeling my grin stretch wider as the pleasure ramped, I reached up and cupped my face, fingers curling over my flushed cheeks as I stared down at my crotch, admiring the bulge Master’s cock was making in my belly and the way it moved with my rolling hips.  
  
It was so hot. So _obscene._ So _erotic!_ So fucking **_good!_**  
  
 _Fuck,_ all Master had done was _penetrate me_ and I was _cumming._ Oh, he was so _wonderful._ So kind and good, taking care of my needs so well. I loved cumming so much that I never wanted to stop. Please, I just wanted to live like this. Impaled on Master’s cock, fucking and cumming and being as lewd as I could _forever._  
  
I bounced up and down, riding out the last of my orgasm. As I dropped myself, I somehow managed to fit another half-inch of cock inside me, my puffy labia stretching _exquisitely._  
  
We both moaned deliriously, relishing the sheer pleasure of penetrating me so deeply.  
  
 ** _“♥Uhhhhhhh!♥_** _So good!♥”  
“So tight. Oh, _♡ ** _fu~ck, Gaaaahh!_** ♡ ** _”_**  
  
My cervix felt like it was in heaven as Master pressed into it. So good! Bliss! His cock was kissing my cervix, its tip moving across the tight and twitching knot of muscle in the world's ♥ _lewdest kiss!♥_  
  
Master chuckled, hugging me tightly, relishing the feeling of my cervix twitching against the tip of his cock.  
  
“Oh, _my love._ You taste so _good,_ both your pussy and your orgasm. You taste so _ripe._ Oh, my mind is _spinning._ Drinking your orgasms is the _best._ ♡ ** _Ahhh._** ♡ This is where I belong. This is where _you_ belong: right here, your pussy wrapped around my cock. I love you _so much!”_ Master groaned, pausing to gurgle with happiness as I squeezed and wrapped myself even more snugly around his base. **_“_** ♡ ** _Guwaah._** ♡ _Fuck!_ So tight! And your cervix keeps _twitching._ It’s because you want to be pregnant, isn’t it? ♡ ** _Ohhhhh._** ♡ I’m going to fuck that too, you know? Fuck your cervix. _All_ your holes _belong to me.”_  
  
I shivered, barely able to form words in my excitement.  
  
“Yes. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** Do it. Fuck holes. All. All holes. All my holes. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** Fuck my womb! _Please!”_ I babbled happily.  
  
I was so happy, feeling so much pleasure. I had stopped cumming, but it still felt like my pussy was? It made no sense, but it felt _amazing,_ like my pussy was cumming without cumming, feeling the pleasure of an orgasm without actually having one. It felt good, my clit thrumming and pussy _purring_ with pleasure. It was awesome… but I wanted _more._ Even though I’d just cum, I wanted more!  
  
As if reading my mind, Master tightened his grip on my hips and thighs, forcing me to hold still.  
  
“Now, to get into your other holes. _Then_ I’m going to fuck you _stupid._ Stupider? Um, something like that. Oh, you’re pussy is so _tight.”_ Master moaned, quivering with pleasure inside me.  
  
More tentacles grabbed my ass then, spreading my cheeks wide. I smiled deliriously, so utterly happy and lust-drunk. I wanted to cum, but I would wait, let Master claim all my holes. It was what he wanted, so I would obey, but it was also so romantic. To have Master cum in every hole in my body, claim every part of me as his own… ♥ ** _Oh_** _♥ **,**_ I could hardly wait!  
  
Wet tentacles began to lick at my asshole, slicking my taboo hole with sensitizing pre-cum. It felt so good and I felt my little asshole start twitching, but it refused to open, no matter how much I tried to relax, squished as it was by the cock in my pussy. I growled in frustration, annoyed at my body refusing Master’s demands; I wanted my tight little butt to open for him and accept its role as a fuck-hole. Why couldn’t my stupid body just _obey_ and relax for Master!?  
  
Ah, _idea._  
  
“Gas, Master. Please, gas me and make my holes relax for you. Use your powers and make your slutty wife even _sluttier._ Fuck me up and _break me,_ Master!” I begged, pressing my ass down and wiggling.  
  
I giggled, shivering as two of Master’s tentacles slithered out of my hair, curling around to reach my face. It tickled, but I forced myself to relax, looking cross-eyed at the pair. Then Master plunged the thin tendrils into my nose, wiggling inside my head.  
  
 _Strawberries!_  
  
Inhaling deeply, I cooed at the sweet smell of strawberries and sex. My head started throbbing and I could feel my whole body flushing as I got _super_ horny. I smiled vapidly as I breathed in again, relishing the feeling of pure happiness filling me. This was so good! The world was just so _clear_ now, so devoid of distractions.  
  
Giggling stupidly, I shifted my hands to clasp my neck, thrusting my chest out to show off my tits. Feeling Master’s gas wipe my mind clean was the best, it just made being sexy so _easy,_ zero effort required to act out my heart's _deepest_ desires. Just as good though was the way it made my holes _relax._ My pussy spread more and what had, moments ago, been almost uncomfortably large was now just perfect as my pussy stopped squeezing and let itself spread, _properly_ accepting Master’s cock. My asshole also relaxed, finally allowing Master’s probing tentacle to stretch it open.  
  
Hazily, I saw his tentacles admiring my tits and my lazy grin grew.  
  
“Do you like them, Master? Do my tits look good? Oh, they feel so _heavy._ So… So _weird._ Full. They’re _hot,_ Master. Oh, just like my ♥ _womb._ ♥ It’s so warm and ready for you.♥ I’m going to release my eggs for you.♥ Please take good care of them.♥” I said, my voice low and husky.  
  
Master nodded eagerly, tentacles bobbing as he stared at my heaving chest.  
  
“Uh-huh. So good. So perky and sweet. I love your tits, Taylor. Oh, I want to suck on them… Later. Right now I want to watch you play with them.” Master said as he sunk into my ass.  
  
I just laughed, unable to think of a proper reply through the clouds in my head.  
  
Fuck, I was high, wasn’t I? High on Master’s gas. Oh, when I came like this I’d cum so _hard._ Just _thinking_ about it had me moaning, too high to control myself or care. Master must have realized this, as he reached up, tangling his tentacles about my hands, before guiding them down to my breasts. Obediently, I grabbed my tits, lifting and squeezing them, playing with my boobs and making myself feel even _better._  
  
My breasts, they felt _so good,_ their silky flesh feeling just as good as my pussy as I played with them. I gasped and sighed, filled with wonder and joy as I played with myself. So much pleasure! When I grabbed my nipples it was like they were wired directly to my clit as I rolled them between my fingers.  
  
I squealed, enjoying playing with my tits _so much._  
  
 ** _“♥Ehhhhh!♥_** So good! My tits feel so _good!_ My ass, Master spread it more! Shove more in my ass!” I yelled, squeezing my breasts harder.  
  
Master gurgled, so excited as he watched me play with myself.  
  
 ** _“_** ♡ ** _Gweee!_** ♡ So hot. You look so hot! Fuck, your ass is so _soft,_ it feels so _good_ on my cock.” Master said, ecstatic as he wriggled in my ass.  
  
I gasped in delight, feeling another tip probing at my asshole as requested.  
  
“Another? _Yesss._ Oh, Master, please, _ruin_ my ass. ” I gasped, before bursting out in another bunch of giggles as I breathed in more gas.  
  
Master accepted my invitation and spread my ass further, my tight little ring stretching delightfully as another cock pushed its way inside me. I loved this! The feeling of my soft insides parting before Master’s superior cocks was _amazing._ I tugged at my nipples in delight as the two cocks in my ass spread it, pulling my asshole open as a _third_ tip wiggled its way into my butt.  
  
 ** _Whap!_**  
  
 ** _“♥Ahh!♥_** Harder!” I squealed, my asshole clenching and twitching around the _three_ cocks now inside it.  
  
Master moaned in happiness, enjoying himself as he pushed his third cock into my ass. It was just as thick as the first two, all three together equal to maybe half the one in my pussy.  
  
Pulling himself back together, Master slapped my ass again.  
  
 ** _Whap!_**  
  
He listened to me moan, delighted blues and joyful purples mingling with his lustful pinks as he slapped my ass.  
  
“Such a good slut. Such a wonderful wife. You really like getting spanked, don’t you?” Master said, more tentacles licking furiously all around my labia and asshole as he penetrated me.  
  
 ** _Whap!_**  
  
I nodded, giddily, as Master spanked me.  
  
“I do. I’m a _masochist whore_ who _loves_ getting her ass spanked. Who gets off on being used by her husband and master. Please, Master, stretch it out. Don't leave my ass so empty. It needs more of your cocks. More! _Destroy_ my ass. _Ruin me! **Break me!”**_ I shouted.  
  
I felt shame rush through me and only add to my pleasure. I was being so lewd! I was shouting such naughty things, and I _wanted_ someone to hear me. I _wanted_ someone to know I was a filthy _horny **slut.**_  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
I shook, so close to cumming from the pain as Master struck both ass cheeks at once. He chuckled, gently rubbing my tender cheeks after smacking them as his three cocks began to spread my asshole again.  
  
“Don’t worry, Taylor, I won't leave your ass wanting. Not when I have so _many_ cocks for you to satisfy. No, I’m going to shove even _more_ inside you, just like you want. I’m going to stretch _all_ your holes and leave them _soaked_ with my cum.” Master gloated.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
I shook, the feeling of a fourth cock pushing into my ass while Master spanked me was too much.  
  
“Cumming! ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** Cumming _again!_ Master, I’m cumming from— ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** —having my ass violated!” I moaned happily, rolling my palms against my breasts.  
  
Master just smacked my ass again, making it jiggle and squeeze his cocks as he pushed them even deeper inside me. I felt more than heard a wet _‘pop’_ that had me gasping and shuddering. Master, he’d pushed round the bend and was now so _deep_ inside me. Oh, fuck, _cumming!_  
  
The pain in my butt as it was spanked contrasted the pleasure of my holes _deliciously._ My abs were quivering, and shoulders shaking; my ass squeezed, my pussy clenched, and I _squirted._ I was squirting, cumming, _dripping_ all over Master’s cock without him even having to thrust. He just penetrated me and spanked me and I _came._  
  
It wasn’t fair; I wanted Master to feel good too, to feel his cocks thrusting in and out of my holes as I squeezed them. I wanted him to fuck me and make me _cum my brains out._ So I squeezed my pussy, doing my best to milk his immobile cock, begging it to move. But alas, Master had control of himself for now and remained still, keeping me frustrated even as I came.  
  
More of Master’s tentacles curled through my hair, enjoying the feeling of the black strands caressing him back.  
  
“Oh, such a good girl, Taylor. So _lewd._ Now, it’s time to fuck the one hole of yours I haven’t claimed yet. All while you moan, beg, and scream for me. Make all the noise you can, okay?” Master ordered, his voice so wonderfully deep and _manly._  
  
I burbled happily, not really able to form words as my orgasm finished.  
  
 _“Heehee. ♥ **Uh!♥** Good. ♥ **Uh!♥** Sho… **♥Uh!♥ Ahhhh.♥ Oh!♥ Uh!♥”**_ I trailed off into little pants, my holes still twitching with aftershocks.  
  
Staring passed my breasts to my overstuffed crotch, I shivered in anticipation, watching excitedly as a thin tendril emerged from the pile of slick white tentacles I was sat in. It was thin, but also _way_ too thick, about the width of my pinky, and bumpy, covered in little nodules.  
  
I gulped, watching with wide eyes, as it slithered up to my pussy.  
  
“Will… Will it fit?” I asked nervously.  
  
Master squeezed me, petting my head and hair comfortingly.  
  
“Of course it will. Trust me, this will feel _amazing.”_ He reassured me.  
  
I sought comfort from his touch, leaning into his tentacles as they pet me. I loved this, feeling so looked after. Tim, he always put so much _effort_ into making me feel comfortable and happy, soothing my fears and catering to my every need. He was amazing. I was so high that I couldn’t _possibly_ contain the words that tumbled from my mouth.  
  
“You’re so _beautiful,_ Tim. You’re so smart, sweet, kind, and sensitive: always looking after me. So sexy, handsome, and lewd: always making me wet before making me cum more times than I can _count._ You’re the most _amazing_ person ever. I love you.” I gushed, the words coming straight from my heart.  
  
Tim moaned sweetly, hugging me as he pet my hair more.  
  
“I love you too, Taylor. You mean everything to me. You’re my sun and moon, my reason to be. Oh, I can’t _wait_ to marry you. Just need to make you pregnant and for that…” Tim trailed off.  
  
I laughed, watching the little tendril wiggle again and press up against my pussy.  
  
“Yes, Master, do it! Penetrate my slutty pee-hole and cum inside my bladder!” I said, hands massaging my tits once more.  
  
I watched, entranced, as Master brushed the tapered tip of this new tentacle against my pussy, just above my vagina. I giggled. It tickled! Master licked again, the whole area slick with hot pre-cum as he worked the tiny tip over my urethra. Then he paused, lined it up and…  
  
“Oh! That feels so _weird.”_ I said, eyes crossing a little as I focused on the odd sensation.  
  
Feeling Master push his bumpy tendril into my urethra felt odd and tingly. It stung and hurt a little, but nothing compared to the _pleasure_ I felt as he stretched out the tiniest hole in my crotch. Like my ass, it was a hole never designed to be fucked, but Master was amazing and he could make _any_ part of me feel good. My whole body was so sensitive now that that was _literally_ true, if I was turned on enough I’m pretty sure he could get me off by just licking my feet. So, feeling him pushing into a place so close to my pussy, so wired and linked to my sex… It felt good. _Great_ , even. His little cock was warm and slick and the bumps stimulated me in a truly _delightful_ manner.  
  
Master paused, pressing against something inside me that felt _tight._  
  
“Huh, that’s pretty short. Guess one-and-a-half inches really _was_ the right length.” Master mused, still tapping at that odd spot inside my urethra.  
  
I blinked owlishly, still staring down at my crotch and the tentacle disappearing into my pee-hole.  
  
“Huh?” I asked dumbly.  
  
Master shuddered, shaking himself as he refocused.  
  
“Oh, nothing my love. Just remembering some info about sounding. Anyway, get ready, because I’m going to push into your bladder now. Then you know what comes next…” Master trailed off leadingly.  
  
I smiled giddily.  
  
“Sex!” I squealed while grinding my palms into my nipples.  
  
Master pushed, and I focused on the wonderful sensations coming from my crotch. There was another delightful _‘pop’_ from inside me as I felt part of me give way and open up, submitting to Master as it should. He was in my bladder! It felt so _odd_ but so _good,_ feeling him wiggle about inside me and stretch something never designed for it… Oh, _so good!_  
  
Master hummed in appreciation, his little cock licking the insides of my bladder.  
  
“Oh! It tastes so good! Your bladder, it’s insides, so good! I’m going to tap this every _day_ from now on and drink _all_ your pee. It’s mine! You hear me, Taylor? **Mine!** You’ll give me _all_ your fluids and drink _nothing_ but my cum! You belong to _me,_ you understand!? **Me!”** Tim growled, curling about me and squeezing possessively.  
  
I shuddered, almost cumming from his voice again.  
  
“Yes, Master, you _own_ me. I’m your little slut-wife, to do with as you please. I _promise_ to only drink your cum from now on. You can drink my pee whenever you like, I’ll always let you know when I have some more for you so you can either make me squirt for you or drink it right from my bladder. _I’m yours,_ Master, yours to do with as you please.” I babbled, quivering with joy.  
  
I loved this! Being used, made to feel like property… I was Master’s _love-slave,_ to do with as he pleased.  
  
Master held me even tighter, almost bruising with his lust.  
  
“Yes. Such a good slut, such a horny wife. _So good._ I love you so much, Taylor. I love you more than _anything._ And now to make you _pregnant.”_ Master said longingly.  
  
Pregnant…  
  
 ** _I wanted it._**  
  
The very thought of it made me so happy! I wanted, no, _needed_ to express my gratitude to Master. So, I released one of my breasts and reached down, grabbing a tentacle from the mass I was sat in, and pulling its slick length up to my face. I brought the tip to my lips before giving Master the most _tender_ and _loving_ kiss I could. My eyes closed and I moaned against his tip, relishing the feeling of his silky tentacle widening and gliding across my lips as he kissed me back. I felt the tentacle open, a moist inner tentacle brushing against my lips and requesting entrance. Eagerly I opened my mouth and let him slip inside, his wet inner-tentacle pushing into my mouth to tangle about my tongue. Our kiss deepened as I opened my mouth further, twirling my tongue about his, enjoying the sensations and closeness kissing gave us.  
  
I did my best with just a kiss to show Mas… To show _Tim_ how much **I loved him.** He was my _world,_ and I could hardly wait to start a family with him. He was going to make such an _amazing_ father. So kind and loving and nurturing; the kind every other woman was envious of.  
  
Finally pulling back from the kiss, I cupped his tentacle with both hands, holding him before me and staring at him with love-struck eyes. I smiled, doing my best to project all the love I felt for him: my overflowing, never-ending, boundless love. It… It felt like my heart would _explode_ from all the love I had. How was it _possible_ to love someone so much? So much warmth winding through my whole body: swirling from my head, through my heart, and down to my pussy before rising back up to pool in my womb. My eyes glowed brilliant pink and I _pushed,_ pushing my love into my hair and _willed_ it to obey. Obediently my black curls rose, twisting into a love-heart above my head as I curled my hands into a love-heart over my breast.  
  
Tim stared at me, utterly spellbound.  
  
“So beautiful.” Tim murmured, his voice reverent as he gazed at me.  
  
I was wrong, I _could_ feel more love. He was every fantasy I’d ever had come to life and somehow made even better. He was **_perfect._**  
  
“I love you, Tim.” I said, smiling at him.  
  
Tim reached up, wiping at my cheeks. Oh, I was crying, wasn’t I? I was just so happy, overwhelmed by how loved, and loving, I felt as I looked at my husband-to-be.  
  
He smiled back, his tentacles rippling and glowing in the way I knew meant he was happy. Then he made his own love-heart, tentacles twisting in front of me as they glowed a deep, loving pink. So pretty...  
  
“I love you too, Taylor.” Tim laughed, wrapping more tentacles about my waist as he hugged me.  
  
I laughed too, letting go of the tentacle before me as my hair fell back down, though my eyes were still glowing without any effort. Still, while a hug was nice… I wanted _sex._  
  
Tim groaned, reminded of just how much _cock_ he had stuffed inside me, as I squeezed down with all my muscles, milking his giant cock with my perverted pussy and squeezing his other four cocks with my ass and abs. My urethra did its best too, clenching like I was trying to hold in my pee as I tightened up on the tiniest cock inside me.  
  
Tim licked at my neck before suckers emerged and latched on. I moaned, relishing the sudden pleasure as he sucked down, more suckers latching onto my skin down the other side of my neck and across both collar bones. Then he ripped them off, making me squeal as more tentacles grabbed at my ass, little suckers sucking on and pulling at my skin before being _painfully_ popped off. It felt so good! My pussy was clenching all by itself as my head throbbed and I inhaled lungful after lungful of delicious aphrodisiac.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
Master spanked my ass, and my holes just started working even harder to please him. I laughed crazily as my head started spinning now, the world wobbling and twisting a bit like I was dizzy. I was so happy, horny, and high.  
  
 ** _“♥Hahahaha._ _Uh!♥_** That feels so _good,_ Master. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** _Yesss._ More. Oh, _fuck,_ ♥ **more. ♥ _Uh!♥_** _Please._ Hurt me. **_♥_** _Abuse me. **♥** ”_ I moaned and giggled, overflowing with love and lust.  
  
He growled, tentacles now tickling along my ribs and eliciting delighted shrieks from me.  
  
 ** _“Yes. Use you._** You’re _mine,_ Taylor. _Mine_ to hold, love, and **_fuck._** I’m going to fuck you until your mind **_breaks_** and you become good for nothing but pleasing me and growing our kids inside your womb. You’ll be my **_breeding-bitch;_** that’s what you want, isn’t it? To be made into my **_pregnant wife!_** You’re _mine, Taylor Hebert._ Do you hear me!? **_Mine!”_** Tim rumbled, his voice so deep and dark and manly.  
  
Hearing him degrade me, telling me how he would break me and turn me into a _breeding-bitch,_ good for nothing but sucking cock and getting **_pregnant…_**  
  
I shook, my eyes crossing as I gasped, my body shaking as I shrieked and giggled.  
  
 _“Cumming,_ Master! Your slutty wife is cumming! ♥ _Hahahaha!♥_ I _love_ cumming, I love sex! Make me cum more, please! Break me! Do it! Break my mind with your cock! Make me your breeding-bitch!” I burbled happily while cumming from his words once more.  
  
I was _so_ fucking high. I could already see colors blurring, little rainbows blooming around the edges of lights. So high on Master’s gas, and so horny, I couldn’t think beyond trying to please Master and earn myself more pleasure.  
  
Master snarled, grabbing my ass cheeks roughly with more suckers as he spread me wide.  
  
“Yes! Get ready, because today you’re getting pregnant. I can _taste_ it.” Master said, sounding so _eager_ and _aggressive._  
  
Then, finally, after so long…  
  
Master pulled his cocks back; I felt them sliding out of me, leaving my poor holes _soul-crushingly empty._ No! I needed them back inside me! Please, I’d do anything to feel full again! I _needed_ it, _needed_ Master’s cocks inside me! **_Please!_**  
  
I wailed, begging for his cocks to return but then…  
  
 ** _“♥I’m cumming!♥”_** I screamed.  
  
Master _slammed_ them back home. He shoved his cock deep into my pussy, kissing my cervix again. He stuffed my ass and pushed even _deeper_ inside me, slowly starting to work his way through my large intestine. Even my bladder felt good, the tiny cock now buried to the hilt inside it, pushing against the back wall in a way that felt _unbelievably_ nice.  
  
I burbled in happiness, unable to truly express just how _good_ this felt.  
  
 ** _“♥Uh!♥ Uh!♥ Uhhh!♥ Ah!♥ Ohhhh!♥ Uh!♥”_**  
  
My pussy squeezed, and I flexed it, using my orgasm to make it ripple and pulse. I pushed my love into my pervy pussy, my folds rhythmically squeezing along the length of that _monstrously. Fat. **Cock!**_  
  
Master gurgled, obviously enjoying the sensations as he started to really fuck me.  
  
 ** _“♡Guwah! Geeeh. Guwah? Gaahh!♡”_** He gurgled as he pistoned his cocks in and out of my slutty holes.  
  
So good. So much pleasure. I laughed, shaking my ass and matching Master’s pace, teasing him with my butt as it bounced up and down in his grip.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!  
Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
It must have worked, as he began slapping my ass routinely, whacking my tender tush every couple of seconds until it was smarting and burning and felt so utterly _wonderful._  
  
My ass! I was cumming from my ass! Being fucked and spanked drove me over the edge into a purely anal orgasm, to accompany my pussy as it continued furiously milking Master’s monster cock.  
  
I lost it then, eyes rolling in my head as I let my obscenely long tongue flop out, gasping and moaning as I _came._ Drool dripped down my chin to splash across my breasts, and I could only moan louder.  
Master licked up my chest, wiping away the drool I was spilling and replacing it with his own tingling pre-cum. The tingling warmth had me grabbing my breasts once more as I started to eagerly massage his fluids into my hyper-sensitive chest. Cumming! Cumming from my tits!  
Summoning the dregs of my consciousness, I growled, fighting through the overwhelming pleasure to demand more.  
  
 **“I love it _rough!_ I love it _hard!_ Fuck me, Master! Love me as I cum for you!”** I shouted, licking my lips as my eyes crossed and glowed.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
I slapped my tits, jiggling them about and playing with them for myself and Master’s viewing pleasure.  
  
Master obviously loved the show as he _growled,_ sucking on me all over with his suckers, licking every inch of my body as he fucked me. His cocks _rammed_ my holes, _forcing_ them open and enjoying the way they clung to him all the tighter for his roughness.  
  
I inhaled, drawing deep on the gas and… everything felt so _clear,_ my head so blissfully empty. I relaxed, watching the pretty colors and just _feeling._ I could feel it _all,_ every sensation _thrumming_ through my body as I experienced a full body orgasm. It was just so... so _right._ Twitching and cumming on Master’s cocks, feeling him use and violate every hole in my crotch. It was like the universe had unfolded before me and I understood my place: right here, being fucked, feeling good, and feeling loved.  
  
It was good. I was cumming, cumming so hard. But I wanted _more!_ I could feel better, _so much better._ The fact I could still _think_ was proof of that. I wanted to be overwhelmed and broken, to have my brain turned to mush as my holes were fucked and eggs fertilized.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
Master kept slapping my ass again, tentacles delivering stinging blow after stinging blow.  
  
“You like that, you dirty masochist slut?” Master rasped, voice low and husky.  
  
I nodded, pulling my hands back before slapping my breasts again.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
“Love it. So good. Little pain-slut.” I whimpered, eyes rolling in my head.  
  
Master kept thrusting while picking up the pace, hammering my insides just like I wanted.  
  
 **“So good, your pussy is _so good._ Take more, take _more_ of my cock!”** Master rumbled, going wild with lust.  
  
I laughed again, barely able to control myself as Master thrust inside me. My ass felt so _good,_ clenching around its four cocks.  
  
“Yes, _more!_ More in my ass! Put another cock in, please! No, _two!_ Stretch my urethra more!” I gushed.  
  
My eyes opened wide, their pink glow growing so _bright_ all I could see were rainbows as Master obliged me. The little tendril hammering my urethra and bladder swelled, more than _doubling_ in girth as my poor urethra _screamed,_ aching in such a _delicious_ way. He even split the tip, three bumpy tendrils now probing about inside my bladder and making me feel _otherworldly sensations._  
  
 **“♥Cumming!♥ _Heeheeha!♥_ Still cumming!♥”** I shrieked between bouts of giggling.  
  
The wet slapping of Master fucking my holes, the perverted squelching as he licked my flushed labia and engorged clit, the blood rushing in my ears, and the echoing thunder of my breathing… It was our own erotic music, and I rocked out to it. As we fucked, I danced, working my body side to side, gyrating my hips, shaking my ass, and rolling my arms as I played with my breasts.  
  
Master really seemed to enjoy my dancing, as suckers were now biting down all over my body and causing pure pleasure as they suckled at my skin, followed by blissful bursts of pain when he popped them off. It was so good, but it couldn’t distract me from the feeling of a _fifth_ cock stretching my ass open followed by an agonizing _sixth._ I moaned, eyes rolling deliriously as I _came._ My ass was _cumming,_ stretched so wide on _six_ of Master’s cocks. Each one was maybe two, two-and-a-half fingers wide? Whatever. They were thick and there were so _many_ of them I’d _swear_ my ass was stretched just as wide as my pussy.  
  
I babbled happily, tongue still lolling out as I let my head flop forward. I stared down, giddy with excitement as I watched Master’s cocks push their way inside me. I was delighted at the bulges I could see through my abs. The monster cock in my pussy kept knocking on my cervix and making it twitch as my womb was pressed up until it _bulged_ just above my mound. The six in my ass made little bumps in my side, rhythmically pushing against my skin as each tip thrust it’s way deeper and deeper inside me and distorted my abs. Master was stretching me out, opening my insides and using me, taking his pleasure from me as he should.  
  
More tentacles wiggled over me, burying my legs to the hips, but thankfully leaving my crotch bare so I could admire what Master was doing to me. I smiled, even as I let my tongue dangle, looking up to meet Master’s gaze as he stared at me. The way his tentacles brushed along the soles of my feet, wiggled between my toes, and licked from my inner thigh all the way to the tip of my toes was _electrifying._  
  
I cooed, delighted at my bliss.  
  
“Oh, _Master,_ I’m cumming so _hard._ Cumming from _everywhere._ My pussy, my ass, my bladder, my nipples. Even my _feet_ are cumming. But I want more. Please, Master, _more.”_ I said, cumming so _hard_ but still wanting _more._  
  
Master delivered, fucking me even faster and harder, _gurgling_ in bliss as he fucked me, his bestial sounds constant now, adding to the music of our fucking.  
  
 ** _“♡Gah! Guweh. Guuuuh. Guwag. Goooo. Ahhh! Geeeee.♡”_** Master gurgled, sounding utterly _monstrous_ as he lost himself to pleasure.  
  
I smiled, head spinning as rainbows danced across my vision. _I_ was responsible for reducing Master to such a state, now only capable of fucking. _I_ was the one giving him so much _pleasure_ he’d become a _monster_ capable of nothing but _fucking._  
  
I wanted that too! I wanted to feel that good, to be reduced to nothing but a set of spasming holes stretched around my Master’s cocks. I could feel it coming. There was a wave of pleasure rising inside me, and after so many intense and brutal sessions, I had learnt to ride the pleasure instead of letting it pull me under. To help with that, I took a deep breath, filling my mind with sex and the taste of strawberries as I got myself even higher.  
  
As my mind floated, I felt the pleasure in my ass and flexed my abs, squeezing down on the cocks buried in my guts as they started to make their way across my body below my lungs. It felt so _odd,_ to have something so deep inside me, but so utterly _amazing._ It was its own orgasm, the sheer _fullness_ flooding my body with deep waves of pleasure. They flowed through me and gave the sharper orgasms in my pussy and asshole a pleasant background to cum too. I enjoyed it so much, clenching my muscles and doing my best to give as much pleasure back as I could.  
  
Below me, Master writhed and groaned, regaining something of himself as we continued to fuck.  
  
 ** _“_** ♡ ** _Geeee!_** ♡ So good. So fucking _good._ Your ass is _amazing,_ Taylor. So warm and soft and stretchy. ♡ ** _Gah!_** ♡ I fucking _love_ your ass. Yes, squeeze my cocks with your ass. ♡ ** _Guuwah._** ♡ _Oh,_ it feels _good!_ You can take more right? Please say you can!” Master… begged?  
  
That wasn’t right.  
  
I shook my head, looking chastisingly at Master.  
  
“Nuh-uh. Master doesn’t beg. What should you say, Master?” I said, the words just tumbling from my mouth. I’d made Master feel so good he was delirious and had dropped character. I was good at sex too! So good!  
  
Master growled at me for my impertinence. Tightening his grip on my hips as he continued to pound me relentlessly. The licking at my puffy labia intensified before suddenly Master lashed out, a tendril opening up and _swallowing_ my clit before sucking down **_hard._**  
  
I wailed in ecstasy as my poor clit _exploded_ with pleasure.  
  
 ** _“♥Uwaaaaah! Cumming!♥”_**  
  
 ** _WHAP!!_**  
  
Master slapped my ass extra hard as I screamed with pleasure, cumming on his cocks, juices gushing from my pussy to splatter all over my thighs.  
  
“Naughty girl, getting full of herself. Who is the Master here, and who is the submissive?” Master demanded, his voice smug and devious as he forced me to cum.  
  
Sucking in great lungfuls of air as I came, I let go of my breasts to reach up to my face, gathering up the locks of my silky hair that had tumbled across it as they waved in happiness, and pushing them back behind my ears.  
  
With my face clear I smiled giddily, delighted at Master reasserting himself and putting me back in my place. Master, he sounded so _manly,_ so _powerful._ The pleasure of his cocks still fucking my quivering holes was orgasmic as he took control and utterly _dominated_ me.  
  
I let my hands slide down my face to drape around my neck as I thrust out my chest, presenting Master with my perky tits as I shook them for his enjoyment. Just like my pussy when pleasing cock, my body was superior at being sexual without input from my brain. I didn’t _need_ to think to please him, I just did. I _was_ sexy. I _was_ slutty. I _was_ submissive. I was _all_ those things without even trying. So I shook my ass and made my boobs bounce for his enjoyment. I presented myself to Master and _submitted._  
  
 _“You._ You’re the master, Master. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** And _I’m_ your submissive _slut,_ good for nothing but taking your cocks, looking sexy, and giving you as much _pleasure_ as _possible._ ♥ ** _Ohhhh!♥_** I love this so _much,_ Master! ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** I’m cumming, cumming _so hard,_ cumming for _so long_. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** My ass, my pussy, urethra… ♥ ** _Uh!♥ Uh!♥ Uhhh!♥”_** I trailed off into shameless moans.  
  
Master moaned, enjoying himself just as much as I was.  
  
 ** _“♡Guuuuah.♡_** Okay, _slut,_ ready to take even _more_ of your Master’s **_cocks?”_** He said, his voice dropping back down to being deep and beastly.  
  
I moaned like a wanton _whore,_ still shaking my tits as I bounced up and down on Master’s cocks, enjoying every ounce of pleasure as my mind slowly dripped out my pussy.  
  
 ** _“♥Uhhhh!♥_** Yes, Master, I’m _ready._ Please give your little _subby-slut_ even more of her Master’s **_cock!_** Fuck me up!” I said, panting and gasping with pleasure.  
  
 ** _Whap!  
Whap!_**  
  
Master spanked my ass twice in appreciation, stroking the stinging flesh lovingly.  
  
 ** _“_** ♡ ** _Grrrah._** ♡ Good girl, so ready and willing. ♡ ** _Gah!_** ♡ Such a good wife. ♡ ** _I love you._** ♡ ** _”_** Master said, hugging me tight as he started to fuck me even _faster,_ his cocks a blur and even starting to _vibrate_ inside me.  
  
I howled, _screaming_ from the pleasure permeating my whole body as I came even _harder._  
  
 ** _“♥AHHHHHH!!♥”_**  
  
My clit was swollen, engorged by the constant sucking, and filled with such incredible pleasure. Just like my bloated bladder, my punished pussy, and annihilated ass. I was filled with _inhuman_ amounts of pleasure, and I _loved it!_  
  
Then I felt Master _swell,_ the six cocks in my ass growing bigger as they became… textured? They _bulged,_ becoming sort of lumpy, like each one was a series of balls connected together. It felt wonderful, constant changes of pressure shifting about and distorting my insides, my abs bulging _obscenely_ as I was filled with more cock than I’d ever _dreamed_ of. I was _cumming,_ pleasure washing through my core and spreading down to my pussy and asshole. Master’s cocks were vibrating but thrusting slower now, alternating so each was pushing forward one by one, sliding down my other side now as they worked their way through me. It was utter _ecstasy!_  
  
 **“♥Oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck! ♥Cumming! ♥Uhhh!♥_ Holy shit, _I’m cumming!♥_ _Uhhh!♥ Uhhh!♥_ So _good._ My pussy feels _so good._ ♥ _Uhhhh!♥”_** I wailed, clutching my head in ecstasy, feeling my curls thrashing about as my world dissolved into pleasure, and I poured out my deepest thoughts. **“♥Only good girls let tentacles fuck them.♥ Only good girls!♥ Everyone else... ♥ _Hahaha!♥_ What a shame, what a shame. Missing, missing so much. _So good,_ tentacles are _so good!♥"_**  
  
I was screaming and cursing from how good I felt, the weirdest things spilling from my mouth. I laughed crazily, still rolling my hips and working my body atop Master’s cocks. It felt so good! _So fucking good!_ Cumming like this, constantly and incessantly, it was _intense._ Every time I thought I’d reached the peak of my pleasure I found more, new heights for me to climb. And I _did._ I _climbed_ them, riding higher and higher as I grew to understand each orgasm before pushing my body to cum even _harder._  
  
I felt Master swelling in my pussy, his cock thickening more and more, as more cock fit inside me than _ever_ before. I sucked deeper and deeper on his gas, loving how happy and horny it made me. I giggled stupidly, utterly cum-drunk and high as a kite, relishing the sheer _beauty_ of my orgasm. My ass felt so full, my guts churning with pleasure. My pussy was _purring,_ my love-tunnel quivering as it swallowed Master’s _beastly_ cock. He was huge! I swear his cock was as round as my _calf._ No normal girl could _possibly_ have taken his cock, and that filled me with a fierce _pride,_ knowing I could please Master like no one else.  
  
Master fucked me hard and fast, ramming himself deep inside me. He kissed my cervix, pushing my womb up as it _thirsted_ for his _cum._  
  
Wait. _Thirsted!?_  
  
“M-Master, you s-still haven’t c-cum?” I stammered, eyes widening in shock as I whimpered. “Is… Is my pussy not good enough for you?”  
  
Master grunted, fucking me so _hard_ and _fast_ I didn’t even have to try to look sexy as my eyes crossed from so much pleasure.  
  
 _“No. Pussy. Amazing!_ So talented. _It’s sucking on me!_ So good! Tastes so sweet! I just... **_Gah!_** So close. _I’m so close!_ _I just... I need..._ _Deeper._ So fertile. Need deeper. Closer! _Eggs! **Need your eggs!”**_ Master shouted, desperately pounding against my cervix.  
  
I babbled stupidly, my mind cracking further and further every time Master hammered on my cervix. He was fucking me so _hard,_ the cocks in my ass having worked the whole way round, now busily moving back and forth, surrounding my womb as the cock in my pussy battered it. My womb was the only part of me yet to cum, and I knew why, it wouldn’t cum until Master did and he filled me with his hot, _virile **sperm.**_  
  
Moaning, I tried to help, to look sexy and cute as Master fucked me. Bringing my hands up I made little ‘V’s next to my face, smiling as I let my tongue flop out, eyes blazing with lust as they crossed while I curled my hair up, forming a little love-heart above my head. Doing this, looking slutty and adorable, it not only helped Mater feel good but it also helped me truly _accept_ who I was. I was a slut and that was _okay._ It was okay to like sex this much. Sex was the _best._  
  
Wiggling my hips, I continued to bounce on Master’s cock.  
  
“Master, won’t you help me? Play with my tits, Master. You love them, don’t you? Enjoy your wife's perky tits as you fuck her naughty holes.” I said playfully.  
  
Master gurgled happily, starting to lose himself to lust once more. He was feeling so much pleasure, I could tell, but something beyond either of our control, some… _instinct_ was holding him back. _Something_ was stopping Master from cumming inside me as he would normally.  
  
Still, at my urging, he reached up: two tentacles thick as my biceps reaching for my breasts. Their tips opened, spreading into three parts, lined with delicious looking nubs, as three soft pink tentacles emerged from the center of each. I squealed with delight as they latched onto my tits, sucking and licking and rubbing all over them. The center of each tentacle sucked and dragged my nipples into the thrashing depths, constantly stimulated as the three center-tentacles wiggled all over my tits. I bucked, thrusting my chest out as I rocked side to side, holding my little victory signs up to signal Master’s victory over me as he _subjugated_ me and made me _cum._ I was cumming from my tits now, and it was _wonderful._  
  
 ** _“♥Cumming, Master, cumming!_** _♥ **”**_ I squealed, reveling in the pleasure from my tits.  
  
My skin was on _fire,_ like I was _burning_ with pleasure as sweat poured down my sides _._ My head was pounding, my vision a techni-color mess where only my husband stood out from the madness. My pussy _,_ clit, ass, and urethra were cumming so _hard_ and now my tits were too. My whole lower body was writhing, spasming and clenching as I encouraged it to move. This was the _best,_ but Master _still_ hadn’t cum and that just wasn’t good enough. I needed to help him...  
  
I grinned pervertedly as a crazy idea occurred to my lust addled brain.  
  
“Push your cock deeper! Deeper, Master, _deep_ as you can. _Force_ me to take you into my depths. Please, please, please, _Master,_ fuck my **_womb!”_** I moaned, cumming constantly.  
  
He didn’t even pause, just forced his cock deeper like I said, _hammering_ against my cervix in utter _desperation_ as I babbled encouragement.  
  
 ** _“♥Yessss!♥ Uhhh!♥_** Cumming, cumming _harder,_ Master. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** You’re greedy wife is ready for your cum, please, fuck me ♥ ** _pregnant._** ♥ Cum inside, knock me up, make me your _breeding-bitch._ ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** Master, _Master, **Master!**_ ♥ ** _”_** I begged, giddy as even more pleasure started _ravaging_ me.  
  
Yes! So good! My mind was _cracking_ again. Overwhelmed by my love for Master and the ruthless _fucking_ he was giving me. So much pleasure, all my holes cumming: ass, pussy, bladder. So good. So strong! I was cumming so _hard_ I had to yell to express myself properly.  
  
 ** _“Oh, fuck! ♥Uhhh!♥ Cumming!♥_ I’m cumming, Master, cumming!♥ Please, harder! _Break me! Cumming!♥”_** I shouted before dissolving into blissful moaning. “♥ ** _Uhhh!♥ Uh!♥ Uh!♥ Uh!♥”_**  
  
Master lost the ability to speak too, lost to his lust as he continued to batter my cervix.  
  
 ** _“♡Glug. Glurrghhh. Aaaaah. Guahhh. Huwaaaaah.♡”_ **Master gurgled, his voice utterly _monstrous._  
  
I froze, forcing my hips down as far as they would go. I could _feel_ it. My cervix was _opening._ Master’s cock was pressing up into me constantly now, wiggling and thrashing inside my pussy as he stopped thrusting and just _pushed._ The tip was pressed into the very center of my cervix and, bit by bit, I could feel the sensitive muscle begin to _spread._  
  
Recovering a little, I sucked in deeply through my nose, flooding my lungs with Master’s gas. His aphrodisiac _surged_ through me, filling my head with fluffy pink clouds as I continued to greedily suck in more. The world started spinning as I became so _horny_ I lost my sense of direction, unable to tell up from down in my wanton _need._ It helped, I could _feel_ it. My cervix relaxed even more, spreading itself obediently before Master’s cock. Every second it grew wider was _bliss,_ my heart hammering pure pleasure through my veins. It felt so _good,_ constant waves of pleasure rolling through my core as my cervix _submitted to Master’s **cock.**_  
  
I trembled, my whole body shaking as it prepared to cum again as Master _forced my cervix open._  
  
Then he was through, my cervix _stretched_ about his thick cock as my orgasm _detonated_ and pleasure _exploded_ through my pussy. If I’d thought _opening_ my cervix had been good, I’d had _no idea,_ absolutely **_no idea!_** This orgasm, this feeling... My pussy was _cumming while cumming!_ I wailed, my orgasm drawn out into one long blur as Master entered my most **_sacred place,_** stretching it out and filling me with his **_divine cock._**  
  
I looked down, eyes unfocused as I orgasmed, my hands roaming sensually across my shiny pre-cum and sweat-slicked skin.  
  
Eventually, my eyes refocused. It took me a few moments to understand what I was looking at, but once I did, I giggled pervertedly. My belly was bulging _obscenely,_ sticking out so _lewdly_ where Master’s monstrous cock was _claiming my womb._ I was _swollen;_ I looked maybe _three months_ _pregnant_ and it was _awesome!_ I had _no idea_ I could _feel_ this good, that my _womb_ could be stretched in such an _erotic_ way, or that it would look so mind-bogglingly _sexy!_ It felt so fucking _good,_ but I wanted _more._ I wanted Master to **_fuck my womb._**  
  
“Master, Master, Master, Master, Master.” I repeated, unable to say anything else. I couldn’t think, just _feel_ and _beg._  
  
Master, gurgled, twitching inside me as I babbled. He’d stilled when he fully penetrated my womb, all his tentacles pausing, overwhelmed by the _pleasure_ of my most _intimate_ place wrapping around his _phenomenal_ cock. He adjusted after another dozen or so seconds of my begging, and as he did so, all his cocks started moving again, slowly at first, but picking up speed quickly. The cocks in my ass started thrusting and vibrating again; the tentacle in my bladder licking my insides and making me feel like I was _squirting._ My tits were being squeezed, and my nipples sucked on _greedily._ My clit was huge now, swollen from Master’s constant sucking, my bloated pleasure nub _throbbing_ with the beat of my heart.  
  
 ** _♥Cumming!♥_**  
  
I gasped, unable to scream or even speak, as the air was knocked from my lungs by _how hard I was **cumming.**_ I greedily accepted the feelings, not bothering to even try and understand them, just letting the _inhuman_ pleasure sweep through me as I **_came_.** No thoughts, just pleasure. I enjoyed it. I _embraced it._ This was my place; this was what I was for, what I’d _become._ Just a set of holes designed to feel inhuman amounts of pleasure. A vessel for pleasure, improved until I could exist as one never-ending orgasm that I might _properly_ feed Master and use my talented pussy to drive him utterly _manic._  
  
Master gurgled beneath me, tentacles _thrashing_ as he _fucked_ me. He was spasming, all his tentacles twitching as he touched me all over and licked everything he could, their tips dripping pre-cum and smearing it across my skin. I relished it, delighted by the perverse feeling of Master touching me and the absolute _desire_ he had for my body.  
  
Then Master moved the monster cock in my pussy, his obscene length pulling back and almost _sucking_ my poor womb out of me with it. His tip reached my cervix which tightened around him, _begging_ him not to leave as I gibbered in fear, unable to bear the potential _loss_ and _emptiness_ if he pulled all the way out. Thankfully for my sanity, he understood my desperate squeezing, the tip stopping just before my cervix. Then Master _slammed_ back home, _stretching_ my womb out again in an _explosion_ of pleasure that had me seeing stars.  
  
I giggled vapidly, eyes glowing with lust. I was delirious with pleasure, orgasm after orgasm bubbling up inside me every time Master pushed into my womb. Each orgasm bubble floated up, buoyed by my endless lust before going _‘pop’_ to reveal sexy-image after sexy-image behind my eyes, my brain reliving all the pornographic pictures I’d seen of girls fucking with tentacles. It was beautiful and only increased my desire until, from the depths of my subconscious, my most _heartfelt_ fantasy rose up to _dominate my existence._  
  
 _I was older, my body filled out yet still youthful and even more erotic. My boobs were swollen with milk, my hips permanently widened to make birthing easy, my ass big and soft, my thighs thick and juicy. My skin was richly tanned with white tan-lines highlighting my naughty places. I looked so erotic and carnal, an ancient Fertility-Goddess come to life._  
  
 _I lounged in Tim’s grasp, submitting to the tentacle Sex-God who had dominated every one of my holes to claim my heart and hand in marriage. He pinned me down, binding me to him as his willing love-slave, a Fertility-Goddess utterly devoted to him and his pleasure. His mighty tentacles wrapped around my upper arms, caressing me tenderly even as they kept me in my place. More of his powerful limbs bound my thighs and calves, spreading my legs obscenely in a perfect splits, leaving my needy and slutty holes completely exposed._  
  
 _My naked pussy was proudly displayed, my labia rosy and puffy as they stretched lovingly around the absolute monster of a cock that was dominating my sopping slit with slow sensual strokes, wet spurts shooting out with every thrust below my quivering clit. My plump ass was spread wide, held open by a pair of tentacles to show off my asshole and the second monster cock violating my taboo hole. Two more cocks curled around my cheeks to plunge into my mouth, face fucking me as my tongue hung out submissively._  
  
 _My eyes had been transformed, glowing pink love-hearts replacing my iris, their flashing light declaring my constant orgasm to the world. Atop my head, a short length of my silky hair curled into another glowing love-heart, the rest of my raven locks spreading out to tangle with, and embrace, Tim’s tentacles. Beside my face I held my hands up in little ‘V’s, proudly proclaiming my Sex-God’s total victory over me._  
  
 _Meanwhile, my milk swollen tits shook and shuddered with every thrust into my pussy, milk gushing from my nipples in thick white rivulets that ran down my breasts before flowing over the curve of my belly. And… and my belly. I… I was swollen with child, at least 9 months pregnant. I was huge! My belly was majestic, the epitome of motherhood._  
  
 _I was pregnant and I was beautiful._  
  
I swallowed harshly, fixated on my fantasy as my womb was pounded, not yet cumming but flooding me with pleasure non the less. I… I had never seen anything so _beautiful_ before in my _life._ I… I wanted… No, I _needed_ that vision to become reality. I _needed_ to become the woman I’d seen: the Fertility-Goddess worshiping her Sex-God. I _needed_ it more than **_anything._**  
  
  
 ** _“♥Uhhhhh!♥ Yes, do it!♥ Make me your Goddess!♥”_** I said, eyes glowing with lust for my fate.  
  
My fantasy, my _vision,_ the image I had seen filled me with so much desire I was _cumming._ To be transformed into that sexy _Fertility-Goddess_ was my heart's _deepest_ desire. And, what I needed to fulfil that want, to turn me into that divine slut, was my Master’s… was my _Sex-God’s_ cum. I needed him to flood my womb and cover my eggs, for him to corrupt my most _divine_ and _fertile_ place with his **_cum._**  
  
And he was so close, I could _feel_ his cock _throbbing_ in my pussy, so close to releasing his big and sticky load. I licked my lips, eyeing Master greedily. Inside me, my muscles rippled as my pussy _sucked_ on Master’s _delicious_ cock. It must have felt _exquisite,_ my pussy truly _lavishing_ his length with attention. It was enough pleasure to _break_ a lesser man. But not my Master. M _y_ Master was the strongest, sexiest, and most _dominant_ being there was: a **_Tentacle Sex-God._**  
  
Master moaned even louder, enjoying the skill of my pussy as it wrapped around him. In response, deep inside me, I felt his monstrously fat cock _split,_ the tip fanning out as his cock spread and stretched my womb _wonderfully_ as it anchored itself inside me. The four petals curled and pressed their insides against my womb: they were lined with little nubs which Master was rubbing all _over_ my tender womb. The pleasure was _intense,_ my womb clinging tightly to Master’s cock even as he spread the tips further apart, but it was overshadowed by my _joy_ as Master groaned, his voice so deep and _sexy._  
  
 **“I love you, Taylor. Love you so much. _”_ **Master rasped, licking the insides of my womb as he continued to fuck it hard and fast.  
  
I shook, so full of pleasure and love my pussy and womb felt like they were _melting._  
  
“I love you, Tim. Love you so much.” I parroted back, unable to do anything else.  
  
His words sunk into my empty head. **Love.** Just _thinking_ about it made me clench, my womb _squeezing_ Master’s cock just like my pussy was. He growled, loving the extra _tightness,_ but only fucking me all the _harder_ as he pounded my womb into complete and total _submission._  
  
My mind was so clear that every little thought just went straight through it and spilled from my lips.  
  
“Yours. I’m yours. Your submissive. Your slave. My Sex-God, please, cum inside me. Cum inside.” I begged, fixated on my God and his cum.  
  
Then I felt it, the tips of the two tendrils wriggling out of the center of Master’s cock as he fucked my womb even _faster,_ my pussy making such wet and _lewd_ noises. Inside my womb, the two new cocks forced their way to the sides and rubbed around the edges until they found _something_ on either side of my sacred place. They paused for a moment before pushing even _deeper inside me._ My eyes rolled up into my head, my tongue falling out like I’d trained it to as my brain completely shut down. I was cumming, _cumming, **cumming!**_ Master was making his way into my _fallopian tubes,_ heading for my _ovaries_ and my **_eggs!_** He was going to corrupt my ovaries and ready my precious eggs for him to fertilize! I was going to be a **_mother!_**  
  
Mom, mom, mom! I was going to be a mom! Please, please, _please_ let me be a mother! Give them to me, give me my babies! I want them. _I want them. **I want them!**_  
  
My mind overflowed with _love_ and _joy._ I was going to be a _mother,_ filled with brand new life. I would continue to feel this pleasure in my womb, but slower as the most _womanly_ part of me swelled with our child. Our baby would stretch my womb as they grew, forcing me into a _constant, never ending orgasm._ The pleasure would _devour me,_ turn me into a _brain-dead_ _bimbo_ only capable of sucking my master’s cock and _obeying his orders._ Then I’d give _birth_ in a mix of pain and pleasure so _mind-breakingly amazing_ that I’d get _addicted instantly!_ As my child suckled at my milky tits, I’d be transformed, reborn as the **_Fertility-Goddess_** begging my **_Sex-God_** to fuck my womb and _start it all over again!_  
  
My heart thumped against my ribs as I twisted my fingers, shaping them into a love-heart above the rapid beat, doing everything in my power once more to express the overwhelming _love_ and _pleasure_ that was my existence.  
  
As I fantasized, Master pushed, straining inside my tubes. I felt them _stretch,_ accepting him as all parts of me should. They spread so _wonderfully_ around him, accommodating and stretchy, but still hugging his cocks like twin _vices_ as he pushed inside me. It felt great! So _intimate_ and _romantic._ The perfect pleasure and romance as Master’s _dominant cock **sanctified**_ all parts of my _sacred_ and _submissive **womb.**_  
  
I embraced the thought, letting my broken mind rebuild itself around it. I pulled the floating pink wisps of my consciousness together, focusing them on my _pussy, womb,_ and _ovaries._ **This** was what I was for, and I screamed it to the world, hoping someone, anyone, _everyone_ would hear my slutty cries.  
  
 **“♥Yes!! _Fertilize my eggs!!_ Breed me, Master, breed me like the Sex-God you are! Fill me with your babies! Turn me into a _mother!_ Make me your Fertility-Goddess! Corrupt my ovaries! Fertilize my eggs!♥”**  
  
Master pushed out of my fallopian tubes, his twin cocks moving to caress my most precious organs, tenderly stroking my ovaries. He tasted them, touching the deepest cores of my femininity so _intimately._ He lovingly kissed my fertile flowers before his two tentacles shuddered and shot pre-cum all over them, covering my ovaries in beautiful _wetness_ and _heat._ My egg blossoms fluttered, _delighting_ in the feeling of my Sex-God corrupting them.  
  
 **“♡Eggs! Eggs! Eggs!♡”** Master gurgled happily, wrapping his cocks protectively around my ovaries as they grew hotter and _hotter._  
  
Then I felt it. Two little pricks of _fire_ burning inside me.  
  
I was _ovulating._ Ecstatic joy overwhelmed me as _both_ my ovaries released an egg directly into the care of my husband. I could _feel_ his cocks cuddling both my ovaries in heart-felt thanks before taking charge of my beloved eggs. The feeling of ovulating and the sheer _trust_ I _knew_ I could place in Tim as he took care of my eggs... It felt so _good,_ so utterly _amazing_ and _heart-warming._ I’d done it. I’d _ovulated. **Twice!**_  
  
 _I was going to be a mom! Babies, babies, babies!_  
  
I wailed deliriously, embracing my absolute submission as my mind was consumed by the joy of **_motherhood._** No one could feel this much pleasure, love, and happiness while remaining sane, it just wasn’t possible. But even if it was driving me mad, it was the best. Thing. _Ever._ It was everything I’d ever wanted and _more._ I’d released _two_ eggs. Not one, two! Twins! I was going to have _twins!_ I was going to be a **_mom to twins!_**  
  
Carefully Master scooped my eggs back, his tentacles guiding my precious eggs safely from my ovaries and into my fallopian tubes. He carried them back to my womb before his cocks formed a protective ball around each of my eggs, holding them safely to the sides as Master continued to _dominate_ my womb with his main cock.  
  
 _This_ was what he’d been instinctively waiting for, I realized. All this time, he’d been _preparing me._ His cum corrupting my body to ready me for such _deep_ penetration, our endless sex training me to endure more and more pleasure _so I could handle this._ He’d altered my body and prepared my pussy so he could safely _reach my eggs_ _and guide them to my womb._ Tim-Husband-Master had done all this to ensure the _safety_ o _f our children,_ to guarantee he would be the one who _fertilized my eggs,_ and to ensure that I’d be ready _to be the perfect mother._  
  
 ** _“♥EEEEEEEEEHHH!!♥”_** I squealed in excitement again.  
  
My excitement was apparently contagious as, below me, Master groaned, his whole body shuddering and flickering pink with _orgasmic euphoria._ Master was cumming! He was cumming _so hard._ The way he was babbling was all the evidence I needed that my pussy had broken his mind. I’d been a Good Girl and brought my Master to a _mind-breaking orgasm!_  
  
 **“♡Eggs! Eggs! _Eggs!! Eggs!! EGGS!!♡”_** Master chanted, his voice so _deep_ and _powerful_ and _masculine_ I fell in love all over again as his orgasm **_completed us._**  
  
Cum splattered all over me, dozens of cocks shooting creamy spurts all over my body, tentacles cumming just from touching me and tasting my skin. I laughed in excitement as Master covered me with his sticky cum. Next he came on my tits, hot cum oozing all over them in a hot mess that tingled and heightened their already _incredible_ pleasure. Then the first spurt shot into my bladder, filling it with heat and even _more_ pleasure. My eyes widened and I looked down, watching my bladder suddenly bloat and become visible as a slight _bulge_ atop my mound.  
  
It… it felt so good. It _hurt_ as it stretched me and it felt so _fucking **good.**_  
  
 ** _♥Cumming!♥_**  
  
My bladder and pee-hole were _cumming!_ ♥ ** _Ohhhhhh!♥_**  
  
Then spurts entered my ass, fountaining from all over the cocks inside my guts, filling my intestines with cum and delicious _wonderful **heat.**_ It felt so _good,_ it was like my whole _abdomen_ was cumming, just… so much pleasure. My ass and guts felt almost as good as my pussy and womb now. Almost.  
  
Then came the absolute **_pinnacle of pleasure_** I’d been waiting for, _longing_ for, **_begging_** for.  
  
Master’s monster cock _swelled,_ stretching my pussy even _wider_ as he sucked on my now colossal clit and lapped at my luscious labia. He stretched my pussy so _much_ that, for a moment, I was _sure_ it would tear. But of course, Master had prepared me well, modified me into a **_fertility-goddess,_** so I took his bulging cock with nothing but a _guttural moan._ I felt the bulge surge up his cock, _smashing_ through my pussy in a wave of bliss as my walls continued to milk him. The bulge hit my cervix and forced it open even wider in a burst of _ecstasy._ Then the bulge was in my _womb:_ Master’s cock was swelling and _swelling,_ my womb bulging _beautifully_ before his cock _blasted_ cum out of the middle, _soaking_ me with his seed. My submissive womb greedily accepted every _delicious and divine drop,_ rewarding me with _pure pleasure_ as my womb joined Master in orgasm.  
  
I was _cumming!_ Master was _cumming!_ We were _cumming together,_ my eggs unprotected and ready to be _fertilized._ I smiled, tossed my head back and laughed, throwing my hands up high as every part of my body came. I was cumming so hard my whole body was _shaking._ I was high, cum-drunk, and so deliriously happy. I was in love with the greatest guy in the world and he was cumming inside me, fertilizing my eggs.  
  
I felt it, the cum filling my womb and _flooding_ the tentacles protecting my eggs. I felt my womb bulge, my skin stretched taught above my mound as Master continued filling me with his cum. It felt so _thick,_ _hot,_ and _tingly_ as it saturated my womb. It was so _good,_ truly _amazing._ Master’s cum felt like the best thing _ever_ as my womb's terrible thirst was _finally_ sated and it finally _relaxed,_ stretching obediently and cumming with every spurt of Master’s seed.  
  
I cooed, relishing my multiple womb-gasms, mind blissfully blank as I immersed myself in more **_pleasure_** than a normal woman could _survive._ I was _cumming_ as my eggs were _fertilized!_ It was pleasure beyond pleasure, ecstasy beyond ecstasy, bliss beyond bliss, cumming beyond cumming.  
  
Below me, Tim moaned orgasmically, relishing the divine _ecstasy_ of cumming directly inside my womb, the godly joy of _knowing_ that he was fertilizing my eggs and was the father of my children. Father. Babies. Family. _We were a family!_  
  
 ** _“So much… emotion. So… strong. Gah! Potential. I… Guweh. Our babies. Geh! I can… I can feel you Taylor. I… Ha! Please, wake up! Wake up and BE THEIR MOTHER!!”_** Tim shouted, holding me tight as he came _explosively_ inside me.  
  
My mind shattered once more, overwhelmed by the joy and ecstasy of starting my family with Tim, as he _pushed_ at something hidden inside me and...  
  
 ** _I saw._**  
  
 _Time became meaningless. I just existed. I was simply floating, riding along upon an endless wave of warmth and pleasure as my body grew distant. It was still mine, but not me, as I came so hard my mind left my body. Beside me I felt Tim embrace the same pleasure, his mind also lifting free from his body. Separate and yet so close to one another we reached out to the other, embracing and clinging together as our minds, and more, melded. Together we felt something that was us, but not us, reaching towards one another and clinging together just as we were._  
  
 _There was a sense of companionship and connection so profound we would have cried if we could. Two beings, so lonely they were dying, reaching out to each other and realizing they were no longer alone. This was my love for Tim, a beautiful warmth that healed us. This was my love for Taylor, a brilliant light that filled us._  
  
 _No longer were we two people with two bodies, instead we became one being with two bodies. A single entity bound together by pleasure. One female human, quivering in orgasm, who delighted in all we felt. We rejoiced at the feeling in our womb, the rush of semen flooding us, and the knowledge we would become a mother. The other was male and huge by comparison. There was so much pleasure, it flowed into the male from the connection with the female, her body tasting of lust and fertility. Again we felt overwhelming joy as we orgasmed inside her, covering our eggs with our sperm, knowing we were going to be a father._  
  
 _Together we performed the dance as old as time, embraced our desire to reproduce, and came together to deliver new life into the universe._  
  
 _Thus bound together as one, we looked up, our gaze turning to the cosmos, and we beheld **them.**_  
  
 _They twisted through the void, dancing in the darkness between the stars. They moved together, two halves of a whole instead of separate beings. Together they rode the ebbs and flows of gravity, spinning through the cosmos while they feasted upon the light of stars, the particles of the void, and differentials between realities._  
  
 _We cheered, leaning back and watching the amazing and erotic sight as the two beings… the titans, divines, living galaxies… the pair of **gods** danced across the universe while singing of their **need** to **breed.**_  
  
 _They were like us! Destined to bond with one and one alone, an eternal pair who might occasionally dance with a third but would always remain together. A Warrior and a Thinker, each fulfilling their roles as they spun together forever, seeding the universe with their young._  
  
 _It was **beautiful.**_  
  
 _Laughing, we watched, delighted by these gods who swam through the cosmos. We saw them slip between realities, shifting in impossible geometries, dancing passed asteroids, gas giants, and, wait, was that Saturn?_  
  
 _We giggled in delight. Were these gods of breeding really coming here? Was that why we could see them? Would we in turn now become gods of fertility and sex as we’d dreamed?_  
  
 _We watched as they shifted further into one reality, riding the gravity well down. Together they fell, moving faster than light, only slowed by their love for one another and their desire to remain together. At last they slowed as they began their final approach, heading towards a pale blue dot suspended in a single sunbeam of the distant star._  
  
 _Earth._  
  
 _Our home and also not. Dozens, hundreds, more parallel worlds than we could comprehend. An icy waste of eternal winter, a burning ball suffocated by gasses, some with humans, more without, even a few still with dinosaurs._  
  
 _Then they were falling, scattering fragments of themselves across realities as they copulated. The two sung even louder then, words joining the constant background notes as they finished one stage of the dance and began another._  
  
 ** _Destination._**  
 ** _Agreement._**  
 ** _Trajectory._**  
 ** _Agreement._**  
  
 _Then they broke apart, finally separating but promising to meet each other again at the end, to return and finish the dance, that they might fly together once more. The fragments fell to earth, continuing the dance, but now so terrifyingly alone._  
  
 _Two approached us, falling and shimmering, beckoning to us and one another. The fragments of the breeding gods touched us and one another, a profound feeling of fulfillment and love filling us as our minds separated once more, returning both of us to our own bodies, but still remembering being the other and the Nirvana of being one. We were two halves of a whole now, driven by our shared purpose, the goal of the gods who gifted us with their power._  
  
 ** _To breed._**  
  
I opened my eyes, gasping and still cumming. My womb was spasming and clenching in delight upon Tim’s cock, my cervix holding him tight as my pussy rippled along his length. I was on top of the world! I loved sex! I loved cumming! I loved breeding!  
  
Tim pulsed beneath me, riding just as high as he shot more and more of his cum inside me and allowed me to cum even more _powerfully._ I giggled, delighted at feeling such profound _pleasure._ It was so good I could feel my mind expanding in its bliss.  
  
Lights lit up the world, tiny flickers of… of… potential? Yes, tiny motes of _potential_ floated through the world like candles in the dark or stars in the night sky. But they were _nothing_ compared to _him._ Beneath me, a light _blazed_ and _commanded_ my full attention _._ If the others I could sense were stars, then Tim, my Master, Husband, and Partner, he was the _sun._ His light shone brighter than _anything_ else as he sang to me of procreation, creation, and limitation. With this… With _my power,_ I could feel him, I understood him on a fundamental level now. Tim, his very _purpose_ was to breed and create new life, to generate chemicals that would improve and guide others to that end. To aid him in this, he could alter the _purpose_ of other lights and even _awaken_ those not yet burning.  
  
I looked down, eyelashes fluttering as I came, overwhelmed by the beautiful sight as I beheld _the truth_ of my husband.  
  
“Tim, you’re beautiful. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** You’re so very— ♥ ** _Uh!_** ♥ —beautiful. So bright— ♥ ** _Ohhhhh!♥_** —warm— ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** —loving. Love you. ♥ ** _Uh!♥_** Love you so much. ♥ ** _Uhhhh!♥”_** I moaned, happily speaking my truest feelings to the love of my life.  
  
Below me, Tim gurgled, thrusting desperately into my womb.  
  
 ** _“♡Guweh.♡_ Love. _♡Gah!♡_ Love. You. So. Cute! Awake! You’re awake!” **He moaned deliriously, struggling to talk as he came his brains out in my womb, filling me with spurt after spurt of delicious cum.  
  
I laughed joyously, leaning my head back, eyelashes fluttering with bliss. I _loved_ making Tim cum so strongly. Knowing I could give him so much pleasure made me happy and caused my happiness to mix with my own pleasure, the mixture swirling through me and inducing a _whole-body_ _orgasm_. Oh, cumming, _cumming so much._ But… not hard. No, _peacefully._ My whole body was rippling, filled with all-consuming pleasure that was both overwhelmingly powerful _and_ breathtakingly sweet. I was cumming with _love._ I kept laughing as Tim continued cumming inside me, riding out the hour or more of pleasure he’d given me. To reward him and heighten his pleasure, I squeezed; the sinfully soft insides of my ass clinging lovingly to the tentacles violating my taboo hole while my puffy pussy pervertedly milked his cock, encouraging him to pump out _all_ his poor backed up cum ** _._**  
  
It worked, Tim moaned and writhed, spraying his thick cum _everywhere._ I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of his cum continuing to fill me and enhance my own orgasm. I relaxed, enjoying myself as I once more used my brand new _power_ and gazed into Tim’s light, letting his _purpose_ wash over me with my orgasm. It was so _intimate,_ I understood him in a way no one else ever could. Then, as I sunk deeper into my power and really focused on Tim, I felt our _connection_ once more and I realized he could feel it too. Our emotions were linked: his joy, love, and pleasure flowing into me just as my own were flowing into him.  
  
I gasped, overjoyed with the realization and shared pleasure. It was so _romantic._ We were connected, our emotions spiraling and dancing together just as our bodies were.  
  
Smiling radiantly, I threw up my hands and danced, giddy with happiness as we _made love._ I rocked my hips and flexed my thighs, bouncing up and down, driving Tim’s cock even _deeper_ into my womb. Meanwhile, I could feel my asshole clenching futilely, unable to stem the tide as cum shot out my ass in great gouts from my overstuffed and ecstatic bowls. I relished the pain and pleasure of my overstuffed bladder, the feeling of cum flowing back out my urethra to run in hot rivulets across my engorged labia. But there was none leaking out my pussy. No, my cervix had clamped down tight when Tim started cumming, creating a watertight seal and making sure all my husband's potent sperm stayed _exactly_ where it belonged: _inside my womb._  
  
We both cooed in delight as I turned my attention back to my womb, both of us feeling my phenomenal pleasure as Tim continued to fuck and cum inside me. I smiled brightly, resting my hands upon my swollen womb, loving the sheer _rightness_ of being so large and motherly. Our babies were in there, my divine eggs fusing with Tim’s holy sperm. Oh, I loved my husband _so much!_ He’d fertilized my eggs, and the way he kept fucking me, _dominating_ my submissive womb as he inflated it with his corrupting cum, rounding me out and making me beautiful just like our children would… _I had to show him!_  
  
Looking down with worshipful eyes, I once more folded my hands into a love-heart, this time over my gravid womb. A brief thought and my hair moved, a small bunch standing up and making another love-heart. There was a new pleasant feeling in my eyes that reminded me of my hair as I felt my eyes _change shape._ I… I had love-hearts in my eyes! Just like in my fantasy! My eyes lit up a brilliant loving pink at the realization as I also felt a familiar glowing feeling wash over my hair.  
  
Thus, I looked at Tim, focusing on all my love for him, all my devotion, everything I was, as I _worshipped my Tentacle Sex-God._ He was _everything_ to me, my Master and God, my Husband and Lover, my other half and partner in the dance, he… he was...  
  
 _“You’re my **Hero.”**_ I announced with absolute conviction, my power revealing to me the _Truth_ of his _Purpose._  
  
My Hero reached up and kissed my cheek, still making love to me with his limitless vigor.  
  
 _“And you’re my **Lover.”**_ Tim announced with complete confidence, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world: which, to him, it probably _was._  
  
Saying them aloud, announcing our names, allowed us to _understand._ It was _Tim’s_ role to love and protect: to shelter, nourish, and defend me. It was _my_ role to love and breed: to accept our children into me and bring them to life. Together, as **_Hero_ **and **_Lover,_** we would continue the dance.  
  
I smiled beatifically at him.  
  
“I love you, Tim. I love you _so much._ You complete me. Oh, we’ll have so _many_ babies together. ♥ ** _Ah!♥_** Don’t stop, you’re making me feel so _good._ Please, keep fucking my womb! I’m still cumming and I never want to _stop._ Tim, oh, _Tim,_ my **_♥Hero!♥_** So _brave_ and _strong_ and _good._ You did it, you fertilized my eggs and made me a _Mom._ _♥ **I** **love you!♥”**_ I moaned, my pussy milking Tim’s cock as he continued to plow me.  
  
Tim tried to cry, our connection bubbling over with his emotions as I sent him back wave after wave of love.  
  
“I love you, Taylor! _I love you!_ You’re my partner, my other half, Mother of our children! First you saved me, then you embraced me, and now you’ve completed me! **_Fuck,_** I’m still _cumming,_ Taylor! I can _taste_ them: your **_eggs_** inside your womb. They taste better than _anything!_ I _need_ to fuck you. I can’t stop. I’m sorry, but _I can’t stop._ Have to fill it. Fill your womb. Taylor, oh, _♡Taylor♡,_ you’re going to be a **_♡_** _mother_ ** _♡_** and I’m… I’m going to be a _♡father.♡_ So happy! I’m so happy, Taylor! **_♡I_** **_love you!♡”_** Tim wailed, his cock pumping cum into my womb in the world’s most _erotic_ declaration of love.  
  
I rubbed my hands over my swollen belly, cooing in delight as Tim continued to inflate me, my womb so gloriously _full_ it looked like I was starting my third trimester. It felt so good, so much pleasure every time Tim thrust his divine cock home and stretched my womb out even further, his cock head a bump bigger than my fist pressing against my skin. It was amazing, each womb stretching _thrust_ better than a _dozen_ normal orgasms for both of us. We were cumming together, the mutual pleasure driving our shared ecstasy higher and higher.  
  
Then, as Tim thrust into me once more, I noticed them. Two _new_ lights had just come into existence inside me, one shining on either side of my womb. They were small, delicate, and so _very_ new; yet they lit up the world with their beauty, twin new-born stars shining in the dark. They were not as _bright_ or _beautiful_ as Tim because I had yet to give them _purpose._ However, even at just a few seconds old, they were _amazing,_ shining bright with _unlimited power and potential._  
  
I cried, my heart overflowing with more love than I knew what to _do_ with. I’d never felt _anything_ like this before. How was it _possible_ to love someone so much without having even met them? They weren’t even a minute _old_ and I already knew I’d be willing to do _anything_ to make them happy. How was I so _proud_ of them without them even being born!? They were still only single cells, and yet I _knew_ they were the most amazing people to ever _live._  
  
I had to tell Tim, I _needed_ to share this with him, to let him feel this love and pride too.  
  
“Tim. _Tim!_ I can feel them. They’re _alive_ Tim, our babies are _alive!_ You did it, Tim, you _fertilized my eggs._ My babies, oh my _♥_ sweet _babies!♥_ Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you _both._ Love you. Love you so much. Tim, you too! ♥I love you!♥ I love you all!♥ Love my family!♥ Oh, I’m cumming so _hard_ from being knocked up! Cumming from love! ♥ ** _Cumming!♥”_** I cheered, hands stroking my motherly womb.  
  
My announcement seemed to catch Tim by surprise for a moment, then he shuddered and _howled_ with pleasure as he unloaded the last of his _epic orgasm._  
  
“Oh, _fuck!_ Taylor, we _did it!_ **_We did it, Taylor!_** Oh, _fuck,_ your womb feels _so good._ So fucking good squeezing on my cock. You're pregnant, _you are!_ Your womb is filled with my cum and your eggs. _I’ve never felt so happy!_ Oh, when I felt you _ovulate_ I just _knew_ this would be the best day ever! It was so erotic and delicious. Then… Then _that_ happened and something inside you _woke up_ and now we’re connected and you're pregnant! You’re _pregnant,_ Taylor! _We’re going to have a **baby!** _No, _two_ babies because you released _two_ eggs! I… I’m going to be a **_♡daddy!♡ ”_** Tim gasped, shuddering in climax, the biggest spurt of _all_ filling me as he ecstatically said _‘daddy’._  
  
I groaned, entranced, and my heart soaring at Tim’s response. He was _just_ as excited about being a parent as I was. I could feel it: just like me, he loved our children truly and completely before they’d even been born. He was going to be such a _great_ dad, just like I would be the _perfect_ mom. In fact, he’d _already_ done so much for our babies: by filling my womb with his mutagenic chemicals he’d _guaranteed_ they would successfully implant into my uterus _and_ that they would be improved by his power from _conception._ My wonderful, _glorious **God**_ had made sure our babies would have the best start in life _possible!_  
  
My hair thrashed about, grasping at Tim tentacles, hugging him as he hugged me, delighted as we started our family. I laughed joyously, unable to express the sheer _happiness_ of that thought in any other way. Family. My _family._ My wonderful husband and beautiful children who would love me and protect me forever.  
  
What a wonderful day! I’d had the most mind-blowing sex _ever_ and cum _so fucking hard_ I’d apparently got _super-powers._ First, I had some kind of bond with Tim, the two of us now merged and able to feel our other half’s emotions. Second, the ability to sense _potential,_ though potential for _what_ I wasn’t too sure of. Third and final, I knew that I could _take_ _potential_ and use it to _give purpose_ to my babies and unleash their _overwhelming power._  
  
Still, as awesome as they were, my powers could wait. Because that wasn’t the best part of my day, not even _close._ Today I’d _ovulated,_ each of my ovaries releasing one of their blessed _eggs_ after Tim corrupted both of them with his fluids, turning me into his _Fertility-Goddess._ Even better, my wonderful husband had then safely guided each of my eggs into my _womb_ before packing it to overflowing with his _thick, virile **cum!**_ _Then_ he’d kept fucking my womb, forcing me to orgasm continuously for over an hour now in the greatest and most _powerful_ orgasm of my _life._ It was _so fucking good_ that even now, more than a minute after he’d stopped moving, just resting inside me, my holes were still quivering, cumming around his cocks from residual pleasure.  
  
But best of all, and the absolute _pinnacle_ of my day…  
  
 ** _♥I was pregnant!♥_**  
  
I cooed with happiness, staring down at my swollen womb with _worshipful devotion._ I could _feel_ them, the two new little lives growing inside me. They were so small and vulnerable, yet I knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that once my babies were given their purpose and born, they would become a force _unequaled by any other._  
  
But that was for the future. For now, I just basked in their presence, and their father’s, enjoying the closeness of my family. I loved them. I loved _my babies_ so much. I loved _Tim._ I loved _all three of them_ completely and unconditionally.  
  
Oh, I was so happy! I gazed at my rounded belly in love-drunk bliss. Rubbing my hands back and forth, I relished the feeling of my sperm packed womb, delighted at how large Tim had made me. I looked as if I was at the end of my pregnancy, not the start. I loved looking so _motherly._ I stroked my belly, cooing with delight as I pet my babies, reaching out with my power to embrace and comfort them.  
  
 _“I am their **mother!”**_ I exalted, filled with maternal pride.  
  
I felt my eyes glow a deep triumphant blue, waves of color once more shimmering along my hair as I continued to stroke my womb. Happy and content, I reached down between my legs and found the monstrous cock still buried in my pussy, the one whose girth was _still_ keeping me cumming, though just small feather-light orgasms now, compared to the ecstasy of earlier.  
  
“I love you, Tim.” I said, my voice warm and welcoming.  
  
Tim stirred, still awash in the afterglow of his own _monstrous_ orgasm.  
  
“I love you too, Taylor.” He mumbled, too blissed out and high from feeding on me.  
  
Understandable, when he ate my chain orgasms like that it did to him what his gas did to me: shut down his higher thoughts until he could only feel, made him stupidly horny till he could only fuck, and then just let his body run on instinct. The instinct to _breed._  
  
I was so happy, even as the last of my orgasm finally faded, and I let myself relax once more. Patting the cock still buried inside me contently, I then pulled my hand back to rest on my no-longer-virginal womb, also patting it contently. Slowly, a satisfied smile spread across my face. I’d done a good job today: satisfying Tim, helping him penetrate me so deeply he’d caressed my ovaries, and releasing my eggs for him to fertilize. I was pregnant! My babies were alive!  
  
Basking in the warmth of my afterglow, and the comforting presence of my family, I relaxed. I felt my eyes drifting closed even as I kept smiling. I guess today _had_ been kind of tiring, huh? Fucking and cumming for hours on end was hard work, you know?  
  
That said, sitting like this was getting a little uncomfortable now. So I stretched, reaching my arms out and upwards, adding a pleasant burn to the lovely glow as my muscles loosened. Then a yawn cracked my jaw without my realizing. I was really that tired?  
  
Tim shifted below me, tentacles already lifting me and straightening out my legs.  
  
“Tired. Cuddles.” Tim mumbled drunkenly.  
  
He pulled me down into his soft bulk, tentacles crawling across my skin as he lay me down and made me comfortable. They slithered all over me, curling about my legs and arms as my hair tangled about them in turn. Some curled about my breasts, while more crawled over my motherly womb, and Tim’s cock’s slowly withdrew from me. The slow speed allowed my cervix to tighten back up and prevent even a single _drop_ of Tim’s cum escaping me.  
  
I sighed, utterly content in my comfort, cuddling with my husband. Reaching out I snagged one of his tentacles, bringing it to my mouth so we could kiss. Our lips traced over each other, exchanging tender little kisses and sweet promises to one another. We both rubbed my womanly womb again, delighting in the new life we knew was taking root inside me. We were a family now: joined more deeply and inseparably than any marriage ever could.  
  
Smiling against the flared lips of his tentacle, I whispered to Tim between kisses.  
  
“Best. Day. Ever.”  
  


* * *

  
  
I stared into the bathroom mirror, sadness and fear filling me at what I saw.  
  
My hair now moved on its own all the time, far stronger and more dexterous than I’d ever managed before. My black curls kept rippling and swaying with agitation, reaching out to grasp Tim even as he held me, seeking comfort without any conscious input on my part.  
  
Still, if that was the only issue I could have dealt with it. I could have tied my hair in a braid and worn it down the back of my hoodies until I worked out how to control my rebellious hair. But no, my hair was probably the _least_ noticeable of my changes. Because like in my fantasy, a short length of hair stuck up above my head, swaying about and even more rebellious than the rest, who were tamed somewhat by length. Dimly I realized these were the strands that had been growing back in after I had some of my hair ripped out in the attack all those weeks ago  
  
Once more, the spike curled down in sadness, glowing a dark green.  
  
Yes, glowing. Because to add insult to injury, my hair was now like my eyes, glowing different colors to reflect my mood. The short spike above my head was near constantly alight while the rest of my hair shimmered, colored waves spreading across my curls.  
  
Then, almost as if in a fit of jealousy, my eyes had changed too. Like my hair, they glowed much more often now, not merely when I was feeling extremes of emotion, but really any level unless I actively repressed it… Which was _hard._ More, like how my hair moved and had taken color changing from my eyes, my eyes seemed to have pulled the same trick.  
  
I squinted, once more trying to force my now spiky and glowing iris’ back into being _non_ -glowing circles. I was failing on both counts honestly: as soon as I started making progress on one, I lost whatever I’d achieved with the other.  
  
Tim stroked my hair comfortingly, and I smiled sadly as I met his myriad stare in the mirror. He held my naked body protectively, one limb curled above my still swollen womb. Even more tentacles hovered all around as Tim crowded into the bathroom behind me. He was too big to fully fit into the cramped room, forced to keep part of himself on the landing, yet still doing his best to comfort me.  
  
I sighed, reaching down to stroke one of his tentacles as it curled about my womb.  
  
“We can’t hide this, can we?” I said, phrasing it as a question, but resigned to the answer I knew was coming.  
  
Slowly, Tim shook his tentacles.  
  
“No, we can’t, sorry. Not, um, not unless you want to run away with me?” Tim said, also asking a non-question, as we’d been over that possibility already.  
  
I shook my head, having to tug it a little to get some of my rebellious hair to stop cuddling up to Tim’s tentacles, even if it _was_ really comforting.  
  
“No. We can’t run from this, Tim. It’s time to face the music.” I said, turning to face him properly, shoulders and hair spike slumping as worried greens washed across the bathroom.  
  
“It’s time for you to meet my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry about any possible mastering people, Taylor is way ahead of you. Below in another spoiler is a section I cut as I don’t feel it really fits the best into this chapter, at least not where I had it and honestly some content just needed to be cut for length's sake. It’ll show up again, probably in chapter 19 or 20, whenever Taylor gets to talk to an adult about those concerns and try her best to soothe their fears. So if you want to read it in story, stop right here. However, if you want to have your potential worries about Taylor getting Mastered, that you might have got from this chapter set to bed, open the spoiler below.
> 
> Cut Content:  
> By examining his light I could sort of understand how it was part of his powers; a reward system designed to encourage him to make me cum, to give me limitless pleasure so that I would accept the changes to my body necessary to bear his young.
> 
> I giggled, delighted and entranced as I examined Tim’s power, his shimmering purpose so beautiful to behold. My Hero, he could have chosen anyone, given any girl this bliss and the absolute privilege to bear his children… Yet he had chosen me. Out of everyone in the whole world, my Hero had chosen me to be the Mother of his young. His power didn’t make him love me, nor me love him. There was no compulsion in his power, no way to force us to feel like this. Just the ability to give me pleasure unlike any other and, eventually, to allow me to return it.


	21. Interlude 2: Danny Hebert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the ever awesome Voxdeo and truly amazing Cailin

It _called_ to me.  
  
I stared, transfixed by the amber liquid inside its bottle as if it held all the answers in the world. I knew it didn’t, whiskey held no answers for me, only lies. Pleasant lies, certainly, but lies all the same.  
  
 _“Dad, there’s something I have to tell you...”_  
  
The memory replayed again, those terrible few minutes haunting me.  
  
I sighed wearily. What in the nine hells was I supposed to _do?_  
  
I closed my eyes with a grimace as I tried not to go for the immediate solution. Yes, it would numb the pain and that would be nice. But that feeling, the numbing of pain, that’s what had started all this fucking mess, wasn’t it? God _damn it._  
  
 _“...I’m pregnant.”_  
  
Sighing again, I opened my eyes as I lifted a hand to grip my forehead and prop my head up. I’d been prepared to hear a lot of things when Taylor said those dreaded words. Nothing good ever followed ‘there’s something I have to tell you,’ same as ‘We need to talk.’ Still, I thought I’d been ready, that maybe she was finally ready to tell me she was a cape, or admit to having that boyfriend of hers…  
  
 _Glistening white tentacles slipping around the door frame, curling sinisterly about slender arms..._  
  
I shuddered. Boyfriend. Ha! That was a whole _other_ kettle of fish. The boy I’d thought Taylor was sweet on hadn’t turned out to be a ‘boy’ at all but some kind of fucked up _monster_ that looked like something one of the trawlers had hauled up from the deep.  
  
On the table, my fist trembled, the other hand gripping and pulling at my thinning hair. The grinding of teeth echoed in my ears along with the whistling of wind as I sucked in air, forcing myself to breathe slowly as I tried to contain my anger.  
  
Inhale for four seconds, hold for two, breathe out for four. Four, two, four.  
  
I repeated the exercise a couple of times until the pain in my scalp faded as my grip relaxed. Being angry wouldn’t help me now, only hurt the ones I love. So as much as I wanted to scream and rage, to tear my daughter from that _thing’s_ clutches, to go upstairs and grab my shotgun…  
  
No. That wouldn’t help. So I just kept staring across the moonlit table at the bottle of whiskey, desperate for a drink I couldn’t have.  
  
This whole situation… Fuck! I thought I’d been prepared, that I’d been ready for anything. I’d thought Taylor was finally going to tell me about getting powers. I… I knew how much I’d failed her. Getting powers, ‘triggering,’ it was supposed to be awful. That was something you learned when you lived through the rise of real-life _superpowers._ I’d failed Taylor: as a parent, as a father, and as a person. She’d been attacked by those fours boys, and I’d given her nothing to defend herself with, only getting powers had saved her…  
  
Except Taylor had claimed that _wasn’t_ when she got powers, that she’d gotten them _today_ and…  
  
I closed my eyes, inhaling again as I organized my thoughts. Taylor had powers. She claimed she’d gotten them today, some kind of extra sense or something. She claimed she’d survived her encounter thanks to her wretched boyfriend and him _‘modifying’_ her _body._ That it was _his_ power that had saved her.  
  
I forcibly unclenched my jaw to prevent my teeth grinding in rage. Because that monster had _warped_ my daughter. Fuck, it was hard to even recognize her now. I just… this whole situation…  
  
My hand came up again, scratching my stubble as I hissed, not quite sure how to handle the turmoil of emotions inside me.  
  
Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Disbelief.  
  
I felt like I didn’t even know who Taylor _was_ anymore.  
  
Opening my eyes again, I found myself staring at the bottle once more, my throat dry and _begging_ for just a few sips of liquid peace.  
  
I ignored it. I’d promised never to drink spirits again. Not after last time when I’d drunk myself stupid every night for nearly a month and until Alan had given me a dressing down and wake up call.  
  
Alan… Emma.  
  
God fucking _damn it!_  
  
I lifted my fist, intending to pound the table, only to carefully lower it again.  
  
There were just… too many _things._ Too many questions and events and just _stuff._ I wanted answers, and there was only one place I could get them.  
  
Setting my jaw, I decided I’d calmed down enough to actually have a decent conversation, like Taylor had shouted at me before she’d fled with that thing into the basement.  
  
That decided, I got up. Walking around the table I grabbed the whiskey, ignoring the now cold takeout I’d brought home maybe an hour ago and left uneaten. After putting the bottle away, I grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and carried it with me.  
  
The basement door creaked as I opened it and peered down into the dark. Strange lights flickered down there, dark greens and blues with the odd splash of yellow. Letting my breath hiss through my teeth, I steeled myself and descended down the stairs, silently cursing whatever moron had thought putting the light switch at the bottom was a good idea.  
  
With a buzz the lights turned on, illuminating the remarkably clean room, and also revealing that _thing._ A fat, bloated body that pulsed sickeningly; long, disgusting tentacles that stretched from its back to writhe through the air, many now pointed at me as if they could see. It shuffled about the mattresses it sat on, turning its sickening head towards me. Or, I at least _assumed_ it was its head, what with the three blue bands that were unique to that end.  
  
It watched me as I walked towards it, and I got a sense of… wariness from the thing. Like it was nervous and fearful as it edged away from me, constantly shuffling to keep me in front of it.  
  
I glared, letting my lip curl and my disgust for the monster that had violated my daughter be evident. Once I was close enough to talk comfortably, but still out of immediate reach, I dropped my chair with a **clunk.**  
  
As I moved to sit down though, it finally spoke, rearing up as dark orange light flickered along its wiggling limbs.  
  
 _“Shhh!_ She’s sleeping.” It chastised.  
  
I blinked and paused, surprised by the… concern it was showing. Carefully I took my seat, folding my arms as I stared at it.  
  
“Taylor’s sleeping?” I asked.  
  
Its tentacles wiggled about.  
  
“Yes. She cried herself to sleep after _you_ shouted at us. She was, um, emotionally exhausted, so I told her to sleep. I said I would take care of everything for her. So I am.” It said with a surprising amount of heat as red light sparked along its limbs.  
  
I snorted, my gaze hardening.  
  
“That’s supposed to be my line. You’re the one who got her into this mess and now I’ve got to clean it up.” I said, with a little anger of my own.  
  
The thing writhed, an odd rumbling sound coming from it as the red sparks grew brighter and more numerous. Just as I was getting worried, it paused, the tentacles turning to point back at itself. It rocked from side to side a little before turning back to point at me almost accusingly.  
  
“She started waking up, and I had to pet her back to sleep.” It hissed. “So get to the point. What do you want? If you’re just here to hurt her again—”  
  
“Hurt her!?” I nearly shouted over the top of it. “You’re the one who—”  
  
 _“Shhhh!”_ It hissed at me again. “What part of ‘quiet’ don’t you get, old man?”  
  
I inhaled, held it, and exhaled. Four, two, four. Closing my eyes I centered myself. Yes, it was stupid and probably dangerous to take my eyes off that monster when I was so close. However, it had my daughter hidden somewhere in its clutches, so I needed it to stay calm. It also had the answers I needed, so I’d have to at least be civil with it.  
  
Opening my eyes again I looked at it and did my best not to be repulsed. It was up to me to save my daughter, and, to do that, I’d needed to be the bigger man.  
  
“Okay, no shouting, and I’ll do my best to keep quiet. First of all, where’s Taylor? I… need to see her, to know that she's safe.” I said, eyes roaming across the creature, trying to spot my precious daughter.  
  
It regarded me for a few moments before the tentacles all swayed, almost like it was… nodding to itself? Then it _split in half._ Its whole back opened up grotesquely, flesh transforming into more tentacles as it bulged and wiggled disgustingly.  
  
I felt sick at the sight, my stomach churning, but before I could vomit, relief flooded me. There, lying peacefully amongst the pink wriggling insides of the thing, was Taylor. She was naked and that made me uncomfortable and simultaneously furious, but I pushed my anger back with long practice, focusing instead on my relief. She was fine, unharmed and well, chest rising and falling in the steady rhythm of sleep. Though it made my heart clench seeing her hair, watching it shimmer with soft blues and the odd pink; or the way it moved on its own, deliberately reaching for that thing's limbs, black strands tangling with pink tentacles.  
  
As I watched, she stirred, her face clenching as a streak of brownish-yellow appeared in her hair. My heart leapt into my throat in worry, and I was half-way out of my chair in an instant. However, before I could move to soothe Taylor, guessing this was the start of another of the nightmares she’d been having for weeks now, _it_ beat me to it. Quick as the yellow appeared, it was stroking her, wiggling limbs slithering all over her head and back as she lay on her side. There was a low sound, and I realized it was whispering to her. It was… comforting her.  
  
Taylor stilled near-instantly, her expression clearing and shifting to a happy smile as she snuggled deeper into its embrace, curling up, looking completely content as she dreamed.  
  
I couldn’t help the momentary flash of envious rage at the sight. Taylor was _my_ daughter, and it was supposed to be _my_ job to soothe her fears and make her feel safe, not this thing’s.  
  
I only realized I was out of my chair and reaching for her when I was stopped, half-a-dozen limbs gently pressing against me and holding me back. Glaring at the thing, I felt my rage give way to despair as it closed back up, my daughter once more being sealed away inside the beast as she slumbered.  
  
I turned away, unable to take the sight as I walked back to my chair. Dropping back into it, I laced my hands between my knees, head bowed and shoulders slumped.  
  
What the fuck was I supposed to do?  
  
“I was supposed to be the one who soothed her fears.” I said dejectedly, unsure of what else to say.  
  
The thing… shrugged, for want of a better term. Tentacles arching sideways before moving up and down.  
  
“She sleeps with me. So, I, um, I’m the one who’s there? Er, but, yeah. She sometimes gets afraid, even when she’s sleeping. Afraid that someone will hurt her again. Afraid she’ll fail to fight them off next time. Afraid I won’t accept her back, which is silly, I’ll always accept her. Um, she just, er, is afraid.” It said, sounding almost apologetic but with an undertone of steel.  
  
I raised my head at that: I knew that tone. That was the voice of someone who’d do anything for someone else, move mountains if that was what they asked.  
  
“I’m her father. It was supposed to be me.” I repeated, before moving on. “I thought she was getting better. Having fewer nightmares. Recovering. But that wasn’t it, was it? She was just coming down here, letting you soothe her while she slept, wasn’t it?”  
  
It’s tentacles bobbed again.  
  
“Mmhmm. Yeah, Taylor, uh, she hated having to sleep in her bed those first few nights, when you’d keep checking on her. She barely slept, waking up screaming. But with me, I just, um, I pet her and whisper to her, remind her she’s safe, that nothing bad can happen here, that I’ll protect her, that I love her. I won’t let anyone hurt her ever again. _Even you.”_ It said, a little menacingly at the end.  
  
I snorted, leaning back in my chair.  
  
“There you go, taking my lines again. I’m the one who's supposed to protect her from anyone, even… I hesitate to use the word ‘boy’ because you don’t look like one. But, even from ‘boys’ like you. You got her pregnant after all.” I growled, glaring at the monster that had swallowed my daughter.  
  
It wriggled at me, red flashing along its tentacles again.  
  
“She doesn’t need protecting from me. I _love_ her. I won’t hurt her, er, unless she asks me to. She, um, is kind of into that.” It said, sounding sheepish at the end.  
  
I blinked, what was… Ugh. I did _not_ need to know that about my _fifteen-year-old_ _daughter._  
  
Shaking off that rather disturbing revelation, I still glared at the thing.  
  
“Doesn’t change the fact you hurt her. You got her _pregnant.”_ I said, eyes hard as I glared at it.  
  
It did that odd sort of shrug motion again.  
  
“Well, I mean, ah, she asked for it? Like, er, literally? She asked for me to knock her up and make her pregnant. Exact words, um, almost.” It said, sounding confused.  
  
She’d asked for… No. Taylor would never…  
  
“Why? Why would she do that? I just… It’s like I don’t know who she even _is_ anymore. I feel like I’ve lost my daughter.” I said, looking at the creature searchingly.  
  
The creature hummed, stilling again for a few moments. I realized this was it focusing inward, no doubt stroking Taylor once more and making sure she continued sleeping peacefully.  
  
After a few more moments it replied.  
  
“Because it was her plan. Her way for us to never be apart, so she could always feel safe, so I would always be there to protect her.” It said, its voice tinged with pride and… longing?  
  
I shrugged that off, focusing on more immediate concerns.  
  
“Plan? What plan?” I asked, eyes narrowing. This sounded like one of Annette’s crazy schemes from our college days.  
  
The monster wiggled uncertainly.  
  
“Um, I’ll probably get the details confused, so it’d be best for Taylor to, ah, explain it?” It said sheepishly, tentacle moving to… rub its head?  
  
Shaking my head briefly, I refocused on the thing.  
  
“Sure. Can you wake her up then?” I asked.  
  
The tentacles waved back and forth.  
  
“Not yet. Let her sleep a little more, mothers need their rest.” It said.  
  
I grimaced, not pleased at being reminded of _that_ at all.  
  
“Fine, a different question then.” I said, narrowing my eyes as I sat up straighter in my chair. “Are you the one who hurt those three boys?”  
  
It paused, dark yellows flashing along its limbs.  
  
“Ah, um, no? I mean, what boys?” It said in the most unconvincing display ever.  
  
I snorted, giving it my best disbelieving look.  
  
“Really? So you’re saying it wasn’t you who attacked those boys last Friday? It wasn’t you, the scary monster cape, who put those three in the hospital?” I asked disbelievingly and with… mixed feelings.  
  
It bobbed it’s tentacles almost… nervously.  
  
“No?” It tried again.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Unbelievable. So _you’re_ the reason I had to spend Tuesday morning answering questions for the cops. They thought it might have been me and some of the union guys who busted up those boys, since bashing knees was a favorite tactic of the dockworkers during the riots. Ha! If it had been us we’d have probably given them concrete shoes and sent them to inspect the wrecks. Then they thought it might have been some of the remnants of the Luminaries and wanted to know what exactly I’d said to Zoe Barnes or if I’d contacted any more of Annette’s old friends. Hell, they even questioned me about if I knew who any of the _Empire_ guys, who they still think roughed those boys up the first time, might have been. But all this time, it was you, wasn’t it? You, some kind of pet monster she was keeping in the basement.” I said, laughing to myself only a _little_ hysterically.  
  
God, what kind of dead-beat dad was I that I didn’t even notice a fucking _monster_ living in my basement that was molesting my _daughter_ even after it assaulted three boys!?  
  
The thing seemed to shrink in on itself as I talked, but it somehow looked defiant as I finished.  
  
“Taylor wouldn’t have wanted you to kill them.” It said.  
  
I paused, blinking at that. Huh, when had my hands grabbed my face?  
  
Lowering my hands to my lap, I stared curiously at the creature.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked, despite my better judgement.  
  
It shifted awkwardly.  
  
“Taylor didn’t want to kill them. And she was right, killing them, it, um, it wouldn’t have been right. Maybe not _wrong,_ but not right either.” It said, sounding ashamed.  
  
My lips curled in a humorless smile.  
  
“So you hurt them just like you—”  
  
 _“They deserved it!”_ It hissed, flashing red again. “They hurt Taylor, so I hurt them. We got her _justice._ And we made sure they could never hurt anyone else ever again.”  
  
“So, it _was_ you. You confess?” I asked, my voice cold.  
  
It flicked its tentacles at me, trying to convey something. Contempt maybe?  
  
“So what? I… I had to. No one else was doing anything! We waited, and waited! I was patient because she asked, but then those fucking _pigs_ dropped her case, blamed her, and called her a liar. They were going to get away with it and Taylor, she, um, she just... she couldn’t move on. She was stuck, afraid, terrified of them trying to _rape_ her again and _succeeding._ What else was I supposed to do? No one else would help her! Not even _you.”_ It said accusingly, almost… glaring at me with the tips of its tentacles.  
  
I balked at that, my lip curling in anger.  
  
“I wasn’t helping her!?” I ranted. “Who was it she ran to when she got attacked? Who tried everything they could to—”  
  
 **"Me.”** It growled, interrupting. **“** It was _me_ she ran to, it was _me_ she clung to, it was _me_ who wrapped her up and kissed away her tears. It may have been you who took her to the hospital and police, but when they did _nothing?_ What did you do then? Huh? What did you do!?”  
  
I leaned back as if struck, anger bubbling in my chest. How dare this _monster_ demand anything of me after it violated my daughter?!  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, only for nothing to come out. I sat there for a few moments, mouth hanging open as I tried to think of what I’d done and… and… what _had_ I done?  
  
“I… helped her.” I began, wracking my brain. “Did my best to make her feel happy and safe again. I—”  
  
“You didn’t do a good job then.” It said, flicking its tentacles with what I was _certain_ was contempt this time. “Taylor woke up screaming every night until she could sneak down and see me, let _me_ soothe her and protect her. She wanted you to help, to do something, to get her justice. But you _didn’t.”_  
  
I glared at it.  
  
“I did _something._ I withdrew her from school, helped her with the plan to catch Emma, and let Zoe know about her daughter’s wrongdoing. I _helped_ Taylor.” I growled, incensed.  
  
It paused at that.  
  
“Yeah, um, I guess you did. Sorry. But, she was still afraid. She cried that night, you know? She cried for the friend she lost and all the pain she felt. She thought she failed and nothing would happen. That Emma had gotten away with everything like she always did.” It said, curling up on itself as if ashamed of its outburst.  
  
Still, thinking about that, about Emma and Zoe, it _hurt._ Taylor, she’d never told me about the bullying, shut me out, didn’t even give me so much as a clue that something was wrong. How could I help when I didn’t know there was a problem? This mess, it was that whole situation all over again.  
  
Before I could get too busy ruminating, or move onto my next question, the monster paused, then lit up a light blue.  
  
“She’s waking up.” It said with a touch of guilt but also what sounded suspiciously like relief.  
  
I turned my head away as it split open again, repulsed by the wiggling flesh. I was also less than keen to see my daughter naked again or see her wrapped up in those _disgusting_ tentacles.  
  
As the stomach-churning squishing noises faded, I heard a last few sleepy sounds followed by quiet whispering. A few moments later there was the rustling of fabric and then…  
  
“Okay, you can look now, Dad.” Taylor said, sounding tired and _tired._  
  
I turned my head back from examining the cleaned and reorganized basement to stare at my daughter and the monster. She was sitting partially inside the thing still, her lower body disappearing amidst a puddle of tentacles, while her upper half was wrapped in one of her preferred black hoodies. Seeing her hair waving about, reaching out to grab at that thing’s limbs, all while glowing with waves of dark green light…  
  
I had to close my eyes for a moment, grimacing at the reminder that Taylor had suffered enough to get _superpowers,_ no matter what she might have claimed. No one could just _give_ someone else powers, not _permanently_ at least.  
  
When I opened my eyes again it was to find Taylor looking back at me with a guarded and wary expression that made me feel guilty.  
  
“Taylor, I…” I trailed off, not sure what to say.  
  
She just continued giving me that look as she sighed.  
  
“I didn’t expect you to be _happy,_ but I thought you’d at least not get angry with me. So, what now? Why are you here, Dad?” She asked, her voice oddly blank.  
  
I frowned.  
  
“How could you _not_ expect me to be angry when you come out and tell me you’re _pregnant._ I thought you were more responsible than that, but, clearly, I was mistaken.” I said, looking at her searchingly.  
  
Taylor huffed, rolling her eyes before looking back at me, expression now as devoid of emotion as her voice.  
  
“Is that it? If you just want to yell at me again you can leave, _Dad,_ I’d rather talk with Tim or get some more sleep so I can get up early, since, apparently, _I_ need to call the PRT in the morning.” She said, looking away from me.  
  
I winced, wondering where it had all gone so wrong.  
  
“Taylor, I—”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it.” She said, cutting me off. “You, Mom, Emma… Why is it the people I should be able to rely on always abandon me when I need them the most?”  
  
She sounded so sad and hurt, and it made me feel like the world’s biggest heel. But before I could say anything, _it_ reached up, pressing a tentacle against Taylor’s cheek which she responded to by leaning her head towards it with a sad smile on her face as her eyes closed.  
  
 _“I_ won’t abandon you, Lover. Not now, not ever. Together…” It said,  
  
Her smile became more genuine as she replied.  
  
“...Forever.” Her eyes opened again, head straightening up. “I know, Tim. It just… hurts. Though we’ll never abandon our babies, will we?”  
  
The tentacles swayed back and forth.  
  
“Nuh-uh. Not in a million years. Um, longer, even. Er, I’m running out of long time period phrases.” It said sheepishly.  
  
My stomach churned with guilt and envy as Taylor giggled, so much so I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
“I never abandoned you, Taylor.” I pleaded, desperate for her to understand. “I… You know that, right? I’m sorry I couldn’t get you justice with those boys or be of much help with Emma, and I’m sorry if you thought I’d make you go through this alone. I—”  
  
“I’ll _never_ be alone again. Tim will be with me, he’ll help me look after our children, even if _you_ won’t.” She said, glaring at me.  
  
I winced. I… probably deserved that. I hadn’t taken the revelation of Taylor’s pregnancy well earlier and now I could see my outburst might have burnt some bridges. Still, best to try and put out the fires and see if they could be repaired.  
  
“I know, Taylor. And I’m sorry if I made you think I wouldn’t support you.” I said, then sighed, wracking my brain for the right words to fix this _mess._ “You’re my daughter, and no matter what, I’ll always do my best to support you. I just… Why? Why, Taylor? Why do _this?_ Why get _pregnant,_ of all things? If this was an accident I’m sure we can look at—”  
  
 ** _“Hhsss!”_**  
  
I was cut off this time by both Taylor and the monster _hissing_ at me in rage and fear. It backed away from me, tentacles waving violently, while Taylor placed both hands protectively over her stomach. Red and green light shone from both of them. Taylor’s hair thrashed about and glowed, that strange strand atop her head sticking straight up; eyes flickering and malformed, the irises growing in uneven spikes to cover nearly all her whites. Meanwhile, the monster quivered, tentacles twitching and waving angrily.  
  
“I’m not getting an abortion!” Taylor snarled, baring her teeth at me as her eyes turned black and the spike atop her head whipped about hatefully.  
  
The monster rumbled, tentacles wrapping around Taylor in a way that made me desperately wish to pull her free as they clutched at her.  
  
“Yeah! I’ll protect our babies with my _life._ Don’t worry, Taylor. _No one_ will make you give them up or hurt them.” It growled, voice much deeper and aggressive than before.  
  
Taylor looked radiant upon hearing that. The words combined with her expression… I had to bite my tongue as my gorge rose, trying not to vomit. Sucking in a deep breath through my nose, I jumped back in, doing my best to salvage this mess.  
  
“That’s not what I meant, and fine, no abortions. I’m assuming no adoptions either, given your response?” I said, trying to remain calm.  
  
Taylor and the creature both nodded, at least, I assumed that bobbing it did was a nod.  
  
“No adoptions. I’m keeping my babies. I… I want them so much. I _love them,_ Dad. Would you have given me up?” Taylor asked, looking hurt.  
  
I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face before I looked back at her.  
  
“No. No, I wouldn’t have. God damn it. _Why?_ What was this plan of yours? Why did you _need_ to get pregnant for it? This attitude, clothing, your very body… Don’t get me wrong, I’m _glad_ you’re happier now. Even with what happened, you’ve been smiling more, happier, but I feel like I don’t know you anymore. Talk to me, Taylor.” I said, a deep weariness starting to creep up on me.  
  
Taylor gave me a hurt look at that, then her lip curled, her cheeks flushing with anger.  
  
“Talk to you!? Why? You never talk to _me!_ You say you don’t know me? Well, I don’t know _you,_ either. It’s like we’re two strangers sharing a house, roommates, not father and daughter. I have to carry every conversation, I have to make every advance. I want a hug? _I_ have to go hug _you._ I want to know about your day? _I_ have to ask _you._ I want anything? _I_ have to take the initiative in this house. You… You just _don’t.”_ Taylor said, eyes _literally_ glowing with her rage.  
  
I winced at that, feeling hurt and like she was being more than a little unfair.  
  
“That’s not true. I’d ask you how your day was going, how was school, but you always just said ‘fine’. How could I connect with you when you didn’t tell me anything?” I said, doing my best to stay calm.  
  
Taylor glowered at me.  
  
“A year and a month.” She said.  
  
I blinked, surprised at the random time frame.  
  
“A year and a month?” I repeated.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“A year and a month. That’s how long it took someone to touch me with any kind of love or warmth. How long I went without someone giving me a hug. Ever since I hugged Emma goodbye the day before Nature camp until the day I met Tim and he hugged me, picked me up and soothed my fears. In all that time you never _once_ touched me: you never hugged me, reached out to ruffle my hair, patted my shoulder, or _anything._ I had to start it again. I have to start any emotional conversation. Just… talk to you? Why would I, when you never made me feel like you cared?” She said, her words feeling like a knife to the heart.  
  
I blinked, holding back tears, doing my best not to show how much that _hurt._  
  
“I’m… sorry, Taylor. I’m sorry. You could have still talked to me. You can still talk to me now.” I said, not sure how to repair what I’d inadvertently broken.  
  
Because she was right. I… I _hadn’t_ done anything, hadn’t touched her, hadn’t reached out to her, hadn’t made her feel loved. I’d been… _absent_ from her life for far too long, wrapped up in my own sorrows. We _had_ been two strangers sharing a house, just going through the motions of family life without the spark it needed.  
  
She looked at me, and I could see how angry she still was. However, before she could lay into me again _it_ reached down and poked her side.  
  
“Taylor, no holding on to your anger. It’s not good for you. Now, tell him. Tell your dad what our plan is. We need his permission for you to join, right?” It said, sounding so _patient._  
  
Taylor deflated, her shoulders slumping as she nodded.  
  
“Sorry, Dad. I just… It hurt, when you shouted at me, and I was just lashing out trying to hurt you back. That’s not fair. To either of us. I’m sorry.” She said, looking contrite. Her eyes shone a soft green then, irises making a wavy motion. “Anyway, you wanted to know what our plan was, right?”  
  
I nodded, relieved Taylor was going to tell me, but also… I’m not sure _glad_ was the right term, but something positive about her finally starting to really open up to me.  
  
“I’m sorry too. Before, when you told me about your pregnancy, I’m sorry I got angry. I just… I didn’t know what else to do. It was wrong of me.” I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. “I’m sorry I’m such a lousy dad. But I want to make it up to you. Be the parent you need right now.”  
  
Her smile softened, and it lightened my heart to see her look properly happy again, even if only a little.  
  
“It’s okay, Dad. I forgive you. I know it’s a lot to take in all at once. But… I'll need your help to carry out our plan. You see, Tim and I want to be together. Not just here, I want to go out in public with him. I want to go swimming with him at the pool, go shopping together, walk along the beach, go to the movies, and just _be_ with him like anyone else can be with their husband.” Taylor said.  
  
I bit my tongue, unwilling to interrupt as I forced myself to swallow my cry of ‘Husband!? Don’t you mean boyfriend’ along with my anger. I listened as she continued, laying out the plan she’d come up with to get ‘Tim’ an identity and the problems this would cause, as she believed the PRT and Protectorate would try to separate them. So, to get around this, Taylor had found some loophole that would let them get married, believing that marriage, or at least an engagement, would prevent the PRT from separating the two of them and let them continue as a couple.  
  
As she wound down, I wanted to grab her and shake her, to yell at her and ask if she was an _idiot._ But… she _wasn’t_ being an idiot, and that was the problem. Taylor’s plan would probably _work,_ she’d even thought about the financial side of things and worked out a way to provide for herself and her children. She was right too, thirty-eight thousand a year in this economy wasn’t just a good starting wage, it was a good wage full-stop. The fact that _both_ of them would now earn that, and have a salary plan that would see them with six-figure salaries probably before either turned 20… I couldn’t deny that it _was_ a workable and financially sound plan.  
  
However, the basic _premise_ of it seemed flawed to me. _Why_ did Taylor need to get married to be with… him. Why would the PRT separate them? Surely they wouldn’t be _revolted_ like I was, and that was mostly from knowing what that _thing_ had done to my daughter.  
  
I asked, and the answer I received was… disturbing.  
  
“Tim’s an emotivore. Do you know what that is?” Taylor asked.  
  
I frowned, slowly shaking my head.  
  
“No, what is an ‘emotivore’?” I said, trying to repress my shivers of revulsion as I watched the monster fidget with the hem of Taylor’s hoodie.  
  
Taylor bit her lip for a moment before answering.  
  
“An emotivore is a cape that ‘eats’ emotions. There are a few around, there’s one in New York who eats happiness and hope which causes people to feel sadness and despair.” Taylor said, looking steadily at me, gauging my reaction.  
  
My eyes widened at her admission.  
  
“So he’s been eating your emotions? Making you feel upset or…” I trailed off, my anger spiking again. If this monster had been messing with her emotions...  
  
Taylor violently shook her head as I talked, the odd spike above it waving even faster while glowing orange.  
  
 _“No,_ Dad. Tim doesn’t, _can’t,_ make me feel things. I guess I picked a poor example because Demeter is a Hero. There was this villain in Kansas City, Rush, I think he was called. He fed on people's excitement, but it didn’t affect them. He just had to be _around_ excited people, like, adrenaline junky extreme sports excitement, or a fight for your life, that type of thing. Tim’s like that, he needs to be _around_ someone feeling a particular… emotion, I guess you could call it, and then he gets fed by his power.” She explained slowly, taking care with her words.  
  
I frowned at that.  
  
“And that means the Protectorate would separate you, why?” I asked curtly, still feeling so angry and _lost._  
  
Taylor sighed, sharing a meaningful look with that thing before she turned back to face me.  
  
“Sex, Dad. Orgasms. The feeling of pleasure when it peaks. _That’s_ what Tim eats. It’s why we started having sex, so I could feed him. And the Protectorate would never stand for us having sex unless we’re married, or at least engaged.” Taylor said, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
I blanched, unable to repress my shivers of revulsion this time, as I heard about my daughter having sex again, especially with that _thing._ God, if I had my way she wouldn’t have started dating until she was at college, sex even later if possible, though I knew how hard that would have been to control. Hearing about my fifteen-year-old daughter having sex though, and that her whole reason for getting pregnant was so she could keep having sex: it was _wrong._  
  
“That’s it? That’s why you did this? Just so you can have sex!?” I demanded angrily.  
  
Taylor’s gaze hardened, and her chin lifted in defiance, even as that monster clutched at her, more of its wiggling limbs emerging to wrap around her defenseless body.  
  
“Yes. Because it’s necessary to feed my boyfriend and end his suffering. Because it’s fun and makes me happy. I _refuse_ to let anyone tell me to be unhappy ever again.” Taylor said, her voice sounding oddly brittle.  
  
Before I could talk, the thing crooned to her.  
  
“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ll always love you, Taylor, _always.”_ It said softly, rubbing at her head with one of its too many limbs. Then it turned its tentacles to face me. “Taylor did this so we could be together, so we could love one another and take care of each other. So we can go everywhere together, and so I can _protect her.”_  
  
I frowned at that.  
  
“Protect her? Oh, so is _that_ what you were doing when you _violated_ her? What does she even need protecting from if not _you?”_ I said, my voice trembling with too much emotion.  
  
Taylor glared at me but also seemed to shrink in on herself, hair wriggling atop her head and glowing a dull red. The monster though, it seemed to swell, tentacles wriggling more violently and glowing almost blood red.  
  
“From **_them._** From those monsters who hurt Taylor, who hurt so many others. From anyone else who might try again. I.. I failed her once already. I can’t, I can’t fail again. I can’t.” It said, starting out so angry but seeming to slump as it finished, reds turning to greens.  
  
This time it was Taylor’s turn to croon, reaching out to grab a bunch of tentacles and lift them, hugging them to her chest.  
  
“You failed at _nothing._ You weren’t there, Tim. But that’s why we did this right? So you can be there next time. So you can always protect me.” Taylor said, leaning down to _kiss_ the tentacles.  
  
I shivered, still disturbed at the _affection_ she was showing this horrifying monster cape.  
  
It trembled for a moment, colors shifting again, this time from green to blue.  
  
“Yeah, ah, yeah. I’ll protect you, Taylor. I promise.” It said.  
  
My eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to me.  
  
“Is that why you hurt those boys? To assuage your conscience for not being there?” I asked, closing my hands into fists so they wouldn’t tremble. Because, as much as I was angry and worried about this thing hurting my daughter, I _absolutely **hated**_ the boys who _had_ hurt her and been let go.  
  
Before it could reply, Taylor cut in.  
  
“He hurt them because I asked him to.” Taylor said, anger in her eyes as they glowed red as the irises expanded again.  
  
I paused, unsure of how to respond to that. Taylor had asked him to?  
  
She seemed to sense my confusion because she kept talking, even as she clung tighter to the tentacles in her arms.  
  
“I just… I couldn’t move on. I was scared all the time, heh, I still am, but much less so. Seeing them get away with attacking me, knowing they’d hurt other girls, that they would keep on hurting people, and that they’d just keep on getting away with everything… I couldn’t accept it, not again. I needed to see justice done. That’s why I asked my Hero to avenge me.” Taylor said, her voice tight and pained.  
  
I winced, reminded again of my failure. How I’d failed to protect my little girl from the horrors of the world, failed to even get her the justice she deserved.  
  
I’d failed her, but this monster… this _cape_ had not. This cape had gone out into the night and brutalized three of the four boys who’d hurt Taylor, the three who’d gotten away from her with no lasting damage. He’d gone after them and maimed them, broken bones and spilt blood, all so my little girl could feel like she had even a _shred_ of justice in this world.  
  
I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted as my anger faded, the guilt and despair I’d been pushing back creeping into the void the rage had left inside me. Still, despite the cold feeling inside my chest, one thing she’d said stuck out to me.  
  
“Again? Taylor, do you mean those boys had harassed you before or…” I trailed off, unsure what answer I even wanted.  
  
She shook her head quickly, black curls twitching.  
  
“No, not them. I mean, it was just everyone. Every time I complained about Emma calling me names, Sophia pushing me, Madison destroying things, Julia stealing my work, Aaron shooting spitballs at me, or Mike trying to rape me. Every time, everyone just called me a liar, said it never happened, patted me on the head and told me how _lucky_ I was to not be punished before shoving me out the door. I couldn’t let it happen again. I just couldn’t.” Taylor said, her eyes closed, but her pain still evident as her hair shimmered green and the spike above her head flopped down across her face.  
  
In a flash I was halfway out of my chair, ready to hug her and comfort her _as I should have been doing all along._ But that monster beat me to it; the thing started stroking her hair, whispering to her, so softly I couldn’t make out what was being said. As it whispered to her, I slumped back in my chair, my chest clenching painfully, filled with shame and guilt and grief.  
  
I looked at Taylor and I knew. I’d failed her. I’d failed her so _badly._  
  
My eyes closed, and I trembled, feeling overwhelmed and lost. Just what the _hell_ was I supposed to _do!?_ I… I’d thought that everything was going _well,_ that my life had finally been back on track, things falling into place after so _long._ These last two months, I’d been happier than I had in years. Work had been going great: I’d secured that new contract with the council and that renovation work at Medhall. Taylor had been doing well, filled with laughter and smiles, the bright little girl I remembered emerging like a beautiful butterfly from the moody teen she’d become. Even after she’d been attacked she’d been better, more alive and engaged, talking to me and encouraging me to actually be a _parent_ for her: greeting me at the door with a hug, smiling at me, talking to me, and just being so much more _full of life._  
  
I know it made me a _horrible_ father, hell, a _horrible person,_ but Taylor getting attacked had even been _good_ for me. I’d finally felt like I could help her, that I was more than just some distant figure in her life, like I was doing _more_ than just putting a roof over her head and food on the table. Having her cling and cuddle up to me as she sought comfort like she was six years old again and had just woken from a nightmare… I’m a weak man, _damn it,_ but being able to scoop up my baby girl and tell her ‘everything will be okay’ had made me feel _good._ It made me feel _important_ in a way I hadn’t felt for a long time.  
  
But what _good_ had that done? What had I actually managed to do that she couldn’t have done alone? _Taylor_ was the one who sorted out Emma, who dragged Emma’s crimes into the light of day and made sure Zoe would deal with her daughter. I’d only been able to play cheerleader for her, not really help.  
  
The police? The boys? Ha! Fat lot of good _I_ did. They’d thrown out Taylor’s case, and I’d realized she’d had powers - or been ‘improved’ by ‘its’ power - _far_ too late to take it to the PRT. Not the point. I hadn’t been able to help, just had to let those boys get away with hurting her. But it… _he_ had not. He’d listened to her and actually done _something_ instead of nothing like everyone else. I… couldn’t fault him for that, not for hurting those boys who thought they could hurt my daughter.  
  
All that anger, all that rage…  
  
I sniffed, looking away as tears pooled in my eyes, and I closed them, trying not to cry and appear weak in front of my daughter. I couldn’t help it though, and the tears slipped down my cheeks, guilt and sadness tearing at my insides.  
  
God, I was such a _useless_ father. Bad as my own old man. A total _failure_ of a parent. What would Annette think of me now?  
  
My chest shook with the effort not to sob at that thought. Annette… Oh, I missed her _so much._ If she’d been here, she’d have known exactly what to do. Hell, it would never have _come_ to this because, if I’d died and she’d lived, she’d have never let Taylor drift away like I had.  
  
I’d been absent from her life for years, first drinking and then working myself half-to-death to numb the pain. I failed to notice her falling grades or when she stopped smiling, when she started shrinking in on herself because she was being _bullied_ by her former best friend. I failed to protect her when she was assaulted, when four boys tried to rape her. I failed to get justice for her, to make the police do their god damned _fucking jobs!_ I failed to even notice the literal monster _living in my basement,_ barely aware of its existence as it slowly won my daughters heart, being there for her when I had failed.  
  
Tears dripped off my chin as I silently cried, mourning what was lost and what I’d failed to protect. My wife. My daughter. I’d failed both of them, and I had no idea how to make _any_ of it right.  
  
Then there was warmth, two arms sliding around my chest beneath my arms, and wrapping around my back. A head of curly black hair pushed itself beneath my chin as Taylor leaned against my chest. Gratefully I threw my arms around her, holding my daughter like a sailor lost at sea, clinging to my life raft. She held me, grounded me, lent me her strength even when I knew she also desperately needed help.  
  
We sat like that for a minute, clinging to each other. Taylor humming softly, comfortingly, just like Annette used to do as she let me cry for the first time in _so long._  
  
“It’s okay, Dad. It’ll all be okay. You’ll see. I love you.” Taylor whispered, squeezing me.  
  
I gulped, my breathing evening out as I buried my face in her curls, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla. As we sat like that, I felt my emotions ease. Yes, I was still sad, still guilty, but I was no longer lost at sea and barely hanging on. No, my beautiful wonderful daughter, she’d given me a life raft. Something to focus on, a goal to head towards. As a familiar feeling started to fill my chest, a new sensation made itself known. I felt more limbs reaching to touch me, putting pressure on me in a sort of awkward hug without arms. Opening my eyes I looked and saw a few white limbs extending to us, reaching out to hug me and Taylor.  
  
I smiled into Taylor’s hair, seizing onto my newfound sense of purpose, letting familiar dogged determination push my sadness back, fueled by my daughter's love.   
  
“I love you too and… thank you.” I whispered, squeezing her comfortingly.  
  
She nuzzled against my throat, just like she used to when she was small. I nuzzled back, reminded of the good things in life, the things worth fighting for.  
  
“It’s what family is for. Loving and looking after one another, being there when no else will be. I’ll need your help, Dad. There’s so much I don’t know, about love, about relationships, about being a mother. But I’m also so very happy and I want to share it with you. Will you help me?” Taylor asked.  
  
I smiled softly. When did my daughter get so wise? She sounded just like her mother. I opened my mouth to say that, but before I could _he_ spoke up.  
  
“Please, Taylor’s dad, um, Danny, please _help us.”_ He begged, holding both of us a little tighter.  
  
I lifted my head from Taylor’s hair, my smile becoming more determined. I let go of her with one hand, using it to stroke her long and silky locks, just like her boyfriend had been doing. Reluctantly I shifted Taylor, moving her so she was sitting in my lap so I could properly look at her, thankful she’d at least put underwear on at some point. Looking between her and her boyfriend, I felt that familiar fire, the same feeling that had kept me going all these years, that had driven me to fight for the little guy. I had a goal now, a purpose, and apparently my daughter had the plan. I could actually _do_ something now.  
  
“Alright. I’ll help you. What do you need me to do?”


	22. Interlude 3: Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the brilliant Voxdeo and stupendous Cailin

“...and lastly we’ll review the activity of independent villains and small groups.” Armsmaster said, the projector behind him shifting off the newly reformed Merchants line up.  
  
I sighed dramatically, not bothering to hide my boredom as I rested my head in my hand, elbow propped up on the table. These end-of-year wrap-ups were always so _boring._ Sure, I got it. Really, I _did._ In any operation, information was _king,_ the deciding factor between walking away with a grin on your face or if you were left lying face down in a ditch. Or up to your neck in containment foam, one of the two.  
  
So yeah, I _got it,_ these little pow-wows Armsmaster liked to organize were the linchpin of our operations. Where we shared what we, other branches, the PRT, Police, hell, even what the FBI knew. Learning about the crimes, movements, locations, and potential powers of the villains and gangs that infested this hell-hole of a city, and the country at large, were absolutely vital.  
  
“Chax was last seen on December 12, robbing a liquor store on the corner of 18th and Willow Street…”  
  
Still didn’t mean they weren’t boring as _sin._ I mean, Jesus Christ, how the fuck Armsy managed to make talking about murder, kidnapping, rape, and slavery an utter yawn fest… Okay, that sounded bad. Not that they weren’t _important,_ just, I don’t know. The way he droned on and _on,_ going over stats and graphs, it was all just so… _mundane,_ I guess.  
  
I sighed, eyes drifting closed a little as I continued to prop up my head. In my other hand I started rolling a special, genuine, 1943 steel penny back and forth across my knuckles to try and get _some_ kind of stimulation going. It was something to keep me entertained, and it served double duty, something to earn a rise from…  
  
 _Thump._  
  
Right on cue.  
  
I didn’t even try to contain my smile. Instead, I did my best to look as smug and irritating as possible as I looked over at Puppy, waggling my eyebrows at her. It never failed to get a rise out of her when I did that, and especially right now, without my face-concealing visor on.  
  
 _Thump._  
  
She elbowed me in the side, knowing it would do no damage as I absorbed the kinetic energy, but still doing it anyway because she liked to hit things. I smiled at her and saw her own lips quirk in that half-smile of hers that meant she was trying not to smile but couldn’t quite help herself.  
  
 _Clink._  
  
I dropped the coin I’d been playing with to the table, a brief tap and tiny nudge with my power sent it skidding across the surface to land in front of Battery. She looked down at it, then turned back to me, one eyebrow raised mockingly as if to say ‘Really? How childish.’  
  
I waggled my eyebrows again and she huffed, turning away from me to focus back on Armsy’s little display. She always was a little goody-two-shoes, doing what was right and moral and just… and generally being a really stand-up person, honestly. The kind of person who would face off with someone she was _woefully_ unsuited to face, and was outmatched by, time and time again, just because she thought it was ‘the right thing to do.’ Well, that and I’d pissed her father off something fierce.  
  
As I mused, Battery shifted her hands from her lap, placing them on the table, one hand carefully cupped around the steel coin I’d slid in front of her. The circuit board lines on her bodysuit glowed blue for half-a-second as she charged then flashed red as she discharged, a pulse of magnetism shooting the coin back to me.  
  
I grinned, excited and happy that my beautiful wife was obviously in a good mood if she was willing to indulge my games. That, or she was just as bored as I was. Both? I’ll go with both. Anyway, we played our own little game of pong for a few minutes as Armsy carried on through the _long_ list of Brockton Bay’s independent villains. Bad enough we had three known gangs with a total of 18 villains between them, but we had more than that many again as independents or small groups. The Undersiders, Faultline’s Crew, Über and Leet, and another 10 or so independents. Including…  
  
“And now, for the latest on Amorph, another probable Case 53. Amorph was last sighted on December 17, moving along Third Avenue, again with an unknown female in his grasp. This makes the 7th time Amorph has been spotted with a woman, marking the seventh possible kidnapping he has committed. While there has been no increase in the number of missing persons reported, this additional number could easily be hidden in the normal crime statistics. He is suspected of…”  
  
My attention remained fixed to Armsmaster as he gave the update on Amorph. I knew it all, of course: Amorph was my case. I was the one tasked with collating all information on the villain: sightings, incidents, and possible crimes. This was more or less the Boss Man reading my own report back to me. Still, I was _invested,_ so like _hell_ was I not going to pay attention.  
  
Amorph. A villain first spotted in Boston engaged in a running fight with the Ambassadors: Citrine, Cassiterite, and three unknown members. He escaped and was spotted several times over the following month heading south until he arrived in Brockton Bay and apparently decided to stay. He’d laid low for a few weeks after his initial sighting but slowly and steadily he was more frequently sighted, almost every time with a woman held in his clutches. Women who never reported anything to the police, the PRT, or us.  
  
I grimaced. Just thinking about it made me feel uneasy. I’d done a lot of terrible things in my time, but there were some things you just didn’t do. Villains had standards! Okay, _most_ villains had standards. Fuck you, Lung. _Anyway,_ it still turned my stomach hearing about a villain who had no morals: who routinely kidnapped women, possibly raped them since the women were all _alive_ when he grabbed them, and then probably _murdered_ them to prevent them from talking. Worse, either he was the world champion at hiding bodies, or, more grimly, if Armsmaster was right, he _ate_ them. A rapist cannibal, just what this shit-hole city needed.  
  
 _“I win.”_  
  
I shivered, snapped out of my morbid thoughts by Battery. Feeling her breath brush my ear, the warmth radiating from her lips as they brushed against me... it made my heart _race_ and sent pleasant tingles down my spine. My frown eased and I turned to Puppy, to thank her or kiss I couldn’t say, possibly both when...  
  
“Something to add, Battery, Assault?” Armsmaster asked, looking annoyed as he paused his briefing to stare at us.  
  
“Meep!” Battery squeaked, shaking her head as she hastily sat back in her seat properly. “Ah, um, no, sir. Sorry, sir.”  
  
I just smiled, leaning back in my chair while giving Armsy a jaunty thumbs-up.  
  
He still looked disgruntled, but before he could get back into it he was interrupted again.  
  
 ** _Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_**  
  
Everyone’s heads spun to face the door. All the heroes of Brockton Bay sitting around our conference table, safe in our headquarters floating in the center of the bay, watching a little red light flash.  
  
Armamster was the first to react, barely hesitating for an instant.  
  
“Masks!” He barked, already striding over to the table where he’d left his next to his laptop.  
  
Quickly each of us reached forward to grab our own mask off the table in front of us, well aware of the thirty-second countdown that had begun. Sure, it was no emergency since the door hadn’t just been opened, damn the consequences, and, yeah, plenty of the PRT staff on base had already seen us without our masks before. But it was protocol and you never _knew_ who’d be coming through the door, so better safe than sorry.  
  
Quickly I donned my red visor, slipping the red and white elastic mesh around my head and the red-tinted graphene visor onto my face. It always paid to have a tinker on the team, but it was _especially_ awesome when you had one like Armsmaster who could produce meta and tinker-spec materials that required no maintenance so we could all share the awesome. Sure, it had cost me a pretty penny, adding to Armsy’s already ludicrous tinkering budget, but _damn me_ if it wasn’t worth every. Fucking. Penny. That visor was the _only_ reason I could still see. Fucking Fog, at least Panacea had fixed up the scarring.  
  
Beside me Battery donned her domino mask, special clamps connecting to magnets she’d had implanted into her face and the rest of her body, as they aided her power usage. The black mask lit up as she put it on, white circuit patterns glowing to match those on her suit, the glow making her dark eyes positively _shine._  
  
Next to her Miss Militia pulled up her mask, tying the ends of the American flag bandana behind her head. Past Miss M., Velocity donned his red-crested helmet, black and white checks covering the sides, and with his own red-tinted visor, just like mine. At the end of the table, Triumph, our newest member, donned his rather gaudy lion-themed helmet. On my other side, Dauntless placed his rather more impressive, though even more gaudy, golden Greek helmet on.  
  
In moments we were all costumed up and looking towards the door. A handful of seconds later it opened up and a rather harried-looking clerk stumbled in, obviously still unused to the doors opening delay. He stumbled for a moment, giving us all a nervous smile as he straightened the papers on his clipboard again and swallowed nervously.  
  
Turning to face Armsmaster, the dark-suited clerk gave him a small bow before rising again.  
  
“Ah, forgive me for interrupting, sir, but we just got verification of the call that came in this morning and some other, ah, um, _unusual_ information.” He said, giving the Boss Man a nervous smile.  
  
Armsy hummed, visibly intrigued as his stance shifted.  
  
“Oh? So, we have confirmation on the parahuman status of the two prospective Wards?” Armsmaster said, dropping a nice little bombshell on all of us.  
  
Battery was the first to jump in on that, just beating Velocity who spoke over her.  
  
“New Wards? Why didn't you lead with that!?”  
“Recruits? When can we meet them?”

Armsy raised a hand to forestall any more demands as he turned to face us.  
  
“I didn’t say anything because I was waiting for verification on their parahuman status first, which PRT agents should have acquired approximately thirty minutes after this meeting started. The outcome was supposed to be delivered to us at the _end,_ so we could wrap up on a high note. What was so important it couldn’t wait another ten minutes?” Armsmaster asked, turning back to face the clerk with some of his previous irritation.  
  
The clerk obviously picked up on the Boss Man’s hostility as he bowed again. Probably a Japanese refugee, given his Asian features.  
  
“Ah, forgive me, sir. But we not only received confirmation on the two recruit's parahuman status, but one of them, sir, ah, one of them is Amorph.” He said.  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone mentally processed that. A wanted parahuman trying to join the Protectorate or Wards wasn’t exactly new, but a serial kidnapper, probable murderer, and possible cannibal? Oh, and a Case 53 which probably meant he had no parents or family to influence that decision? Just, how? Why!? There was just so freakin’ _much_ to unpack there, where the hell did someone even start—  
  
“What?” Armsmaster nicely summarized.  
  
Thank you, Boss Man, for being so succinct.  
  
The clerk bobbed his head.  
  
“Yes, sir. Amorph has handed himself in. He says, ah…” The clerk said, desperately checking his notes. “ Ah, um, here it is. ‘I would like one job please.’ and ‘Yes. I need to purchase a wedding.’ That’s what he told the agents, sir. Amorph, ah, he wishes to marry his girlfriend, who is the other parahuman mentioned in the call.”  
  
While the rest of brains were once more impersonating computers and blue-screening, Armsmaster once more accurately and impressively distilled the collective feeling in the room.  
  
 _“What!?”_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Uawhhh.”_  
  
I yawned, my jaw cracking, one hand covering my mouth. Normally this would have been when Puppy thumped me one for being annoying, except this wasn’t me taking the piss for once, as evidenced by the steaming cup of coffee clutched in my other hand.  
  
Beside me my lovely wife nursed her own cup of joe, staring into its milky depths as if she could find answers to all the issues we had to go over at the bottom of her paper cup.  
  
Taking another sip of coffee, I did my best to substitute caffeine for sleep. A 7am meeting when you had the late shift and clocked out at 2am is many things, but fun is not one of them.  
  
I glowered at Armsy. I _know_ he went to bed after me, as he’d been up when Puppy and I clocked out, and I also knew he got up at six most days, yet he still looked the same as ever. The _bastard._  
  
Grumbling into my coffee I leaned back in my chair. At least these were comfortable, the padded leather welcome as well as the rooms lack of windows in the plain white walls. Though that was because it was an information-secure conference room in the upper floor of the PRT building, no light or sound in or out. Could have still put in a potted plant or something, but like most things PRT, they favored ruthless minimalism. And militarism, come to think of it.  
  
My musing was cut short by the door _finally_ opening to reveal Director Piggot looming in the doorway. She was a tall woman, and rather large. The bob cut of her blond hair did her no favors, just served to make her face look pudgy. It also drew attention to her expression, which was almost exactly the one Puppy had made when I switched her shot of whiskey with vinegar.  
  
The Director entered the room in her tailored suit and dropped into her chair, the leather furniture creaking in protest. Bringing herself closer to the head of the conference table she leaned her elbows on the polished wood and laced her fingers, pale and beady eyes glowering over the top.  
  
“Okay, which one of you want’s to explain to me why I was called into an emergency meeting at 7am on a Monday morning, the moment I got back from my holiday?” Piggot said, her voice colder than the winter wind whistling outside.  
  
I was not looking forward to explaining, well, _any_ of this. Thankfully, Boss Man was here to do most of the talking and he fielded the question.  
  
“Because, Director Piggot, we need to discuss the frankly _amazing_ results of Amorph and Candela’s power testing. We also need to go over no less than _five_ other critical pieces of information that came to light while you were away. Due to the sensitivity and importance of this information, I am placing this meeting under level 5 security measures.” Armsmaster said, his voice and expression grave.  
  
Piggot blinked, clearly surprised as she turned to look at Deputy-Director Renick.  
  
Renick just nodded, the pale man looking even more so.  
  
“I’m afraid so, ma’am. Based on the information in the reports… These _are_ matters of national security. The information delivered by Candela and Amorph, as well as the results of their power testing, are that serious. There’s also other issues to go over: potential mastering, possible assault with a parahuman power, and mistakes regarding the handling of Shadow Stalker and her probation. We’ll be here for a while I’m afraid.” Renick said, his face drawn.  
  
Piggot sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and looked around the table, examining each person sitting there.  
  
On her right was Deputy-Director Jamie Renick, a tall but otherwise unassuming man, clean-shaven with close-cropped salt-and-pepper hair. On her left was Armsmaster, decked out in full tinker-armor glory. Next to him was my dear Battery, looking as nervous as I felt as she bit her lip. And then me, my knee bouncing nervously beneath the table.  
  
The Director finished her examination and turned back to her Deputy.  
  
“Okay, Jamie, what’s the situation here? Normally inducting new Wards is _your_ job, not mine, I’m not here to babysit them. If they want someone to hold their hands they can go cry to the Youth Guard. What’s so important you have to bring me in and invoke a level 5 information lockdown?” Piggot asked, sounding _far_ too tired for someone who just got back from leave.  
  
Renick simply indicated the pair of folders in front of Director Piggot.  
  
“Read those, Director. They’re one of only seven copies to exist complete and unredacted. Three of those copies have been sent by direct courier to the Protectorate Headquarters in New York, the PRT Headquarters in Los Angeles, and a third to the Think Tank in Washington, D.C. One of the copies will be for our own records, and we plan to destroy the final three after this meeting is over.” Renick said somberly.  
  
Piggot frowned, then unlaced her fingers to pick up the files. She briefly read the letterhead before opening the files to start reading.  
  
I looked at my own copy, taking in the warning on the front as Battery and I opened our copies again. Not sure why Puppy had, considering she’d damn near memorized the thing already, but reading was how she coped with stress so I guess it made sense. Me? I was still blown away by just what our newest recruits might _mean_ for the USA, hell, the whole _world._  
  
To try and do something with all my nervous energy, I re-read the letterhead before opening the files.

* * *

**FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY**  
The following documents have been classified:

**TOP SECRET**   
**EYES ONLY**

Unauthorized distribution or disclosure of this document(s) or its contents is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply may be punishable by civil and criminal penalties. If found, **DO NOT OPEN** and immediately contact your nearest Parahuman Response Team Office.

* * *

> _Powers: Candela_
> 
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Goat**  
>  Archetype: Granter – Candela is a powerful Granter/Trump able to take parahuman powers in a limited fashion and grant them to her unborn children.  
>   
> Trump: 6+  
> Candela is able to take the powers from people with the potential to trigger, thus removing the possibility of them undergoing a Trigger Event. She has also claimed to be able to, but did not use the ability to take a copy of a parahuman’s power who has a “mote.” She is also likely, based on her own feelings on the matter and the one similar parahuman in existence, to be able to take powers from recently deceased parahumans.  
>   
> The first ability was documented during power testing by Candela using her power on a PRT scientist, who was known to possess a Corona Pollentia, but was not a parahuman. He willingly allowed Candela to take his “unrealized potential.” There were no known complications or health issues caused by this power usage. A subsequent MRI revealed activity in the Corona Pollentia to have dropped significantly and it was deemed the scientist no longer possessed the capability to Trigger (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.20).  
>   
> Granter: 6+  
> Candela can reportedly give the powers she has taken to her children while they are in utero, which she has claimed will grant them powers from birth (or at least presumably giving them all the capability to trigger). Furthermore, Candela has claimed to be able to guide the ‘expression’ of these powers, helping to determine what powers her children will have and that her children will be “powerful, like Alexandria or Legend.” This power could potentially allow Candela to amass a large number of A to S-class parahumans loyal to her over the next several years.  
>   
> Compounding this is Candela’s partner, Amorph. Candela has the ability to identify and locate people with powers, both latent and Triggered. Amorph has the capability to then kill those parahumans for Candela to collect any desired powers for her children. Together the pair have the capability to create a diverse and incredibly powerful set of parahuman children.  
>   
> In addition, using Candela to find latent parahumans to combine with Amorph’s true power (protected under codeword Relay) would allow the pair to literally create an army of parahumans. The power synergy the pair has cannot be overstated. At present they represent a B-class threat with the ready potential to, if left unchecked, burgeon into an S-class threat.

* * *

> _Powers: Amorph_
> 
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Relay**  
>  Archetype: Trump/Granter – Amorph represents a classic Trump danger to parahumans, being able to alter parahuman powers in Striker range. He also represents a classic Granter danger, being able to empower the unpowered.  
>   
> Trump: 3+  
> When in direct physical contact (skin to skin) with a parahuman, Amorph can sense if a person is a parahuman and roughly sense what their powers are. This is only a vague feeling of what the powers are and it is not very precise. He can also sense if a person has the potential to trigger, though not what that power could be. In testing, Amorph was able to pick out two on site personnel who also had the capability to trigger. When tested on Protectorate parahumans he could give rough guesses as to their power, but it is unknown how much prior knowledge influenced this.  
>   
> It has been claimed by Amorph that when he is suffering significant emotional distress he can use this power to affect the powers of other parahumans to remove himself as a valid target of their abilities. This was not tested due to concerns of testing personnel.  
>   
> Granter: 6+  
> The more powerful aspect of this power is that, under certain circumstances, Amorph can induce an artificial Trigger Event. This has been dubbed ‘Awakening.’ To induce Awakening a person has to have a Corona Pollentia, then that target needs to be subject to “extreme emotions,” comparable in intensity to those of a natural Trigger Event just like when altering powers of existing parahumans. However, unlike with existing parahumans, only the subject's emotions matter in Awakening. The true boon of this is that the emotions experienced by the subject being Awakened do not have to be the ‘despair, fear, anger, or frustration’ of a natural Trigger. In the one documented case at present “love and ecstasy” were the emotions used. It is speculated that any sufficiently strong emotion could be used to Awaken a power, including hope, happiness, or courage. It is hoped this could be used to create far more stable and heroically inclined parahumans.  
>   
> The results of Awakening in other subjects are still unknown and so far remain untested. However, it has been speculated that the exact circumstances and emotions surrounding the event will affect the expressed powers similarly to the circumstances of a natural Trigger Event. Further speculation proposes that these powers will be high level. This speculation is based on the Ward Candela, who’s classified threat rating is B-Class with the potential for S-Class, but it is unknown if this is due to the powers nature or a result of Awakening a power instead of a natural Trigger Event. Further testing will be required.  
>   
> To discuss Candela: she is the first known artificial parahuman created by Amorph. Her exact power set is protected under Codeword ‘Goat.’ Her power was awakened during extreme euphoria induced by prolonged sexual intercourse and the associated physical release. It is unverified, but it is claimed, that the induction of powers occurred concurrently with the fertilization of Candela’s eggs. This generated ‘sufficient emotion’ in Candela to allow Amorph to Awaken her previously dormant Corona Pollentia and initiate the formation of a Corona Gemma.  
>   
> Given Candela’s ability to identify and locate people with latent powers and Amorph’s ability to then awaken them, the pair has the potential to create a literal army of parahumans. Alternatively, Amorph’s combat ability could just as easily be used to kill parahumans for Candela to utilize her true power on (protected under codeword Goat). The power synergy the pair has cannot be overstated. At present they represent a B-class threat with the ready potential to, if left unchecked, burgeon into an S-class threat.

* * *

It took Piggot a couple of minutes, and even me some time just skimming the classified powers sections again. Those classified power results… Fucking hell. Candela was a _power thief,_ the same type of cape as the goddamn _Fairy Queen._ And, as if just _one_ potential S-class cape wasn’t enough, Amorph, aside from being a decent Brute… Fuck, Othala on steroids, perhaps? No, closer to Scarlet Savior, more limited but _way_ more powerful powers. Someone capable of inducing _artificial Trigger Events?_ The mind fucking _boggled._  
  
On the plus side, at least Candela hadn’t had to go through the trauma of a Trigger Event. Sure, sure, poor girl had gone through shit bad enough for one and only escaped because she’d been dosed with parahuman drugs. Still better though, as it meant whenever Candela used her power she was reminded of what, apparently, was a rather, uh, _pleasant_ memory. Much better than the rest of us who had to be reminded of our trauma.  
  
Speaking of…  
  
I gave my lovely wife, light of my life, and partner in, well, not _crime,_ but law? Nah, doesn’t have the same ring to it. Partner in busting heads. There we go! Anyway, given her lack of innate disgust for her powers at first, or the fact her trigger story was clearly made up… Well, that tied back into that information Amorph and Candela had told me about just _where_ Amorph had come from.  
  
Sure, we wouldn’t be discussing it today but… A secret organization with dozens, possibly hundreds of Case 53’s in storage selling something? If that didn’t match the stories of powers in a bottle I’d eat my visor. Still, if that meant Puppy didn’t have to go through the same shit I did? I wouldn’t complain, and nor would I press her about it. Some secrets were best-kept secret.  
  
A soft thud disturbed me from my navel-gazing, and I shook myself, turning my head to the side.  
  
Piggot had finally finished reading and just closed her copy of the documents. She spent a few moments just gazing at them before sighing deeply and reaching up to massage her eyes. Lifting her hand away, Piggot panned her gaze around the table before looking into the distance.  
  
“So then, a power granter and a power thief. As well as… additional information. I assume Miss Militia will be getting a more detailed brief on that front, given their shared experience? I seem to recall Washington always being desperate for more accounts of the ‘vision.’” Piggot said, not really questioning, but more as a statement of fact.  
  
Armsmaster nodded anyway.  
  
“She will be. It was our intention to carry out such a debrief either today or tomorrow, but with the confirmation of Candela as a power thief, I deemed informing you of this and other developments to be of higher priority than more testing and information gathering.” Armsmaster said, his beard bristling as he worked his jaw side to side in concern.  
  
Piggot just grunted.  
  
“Right. Okay, what’s making this difficult, given what we know of their powers? Other than a little mental instability, which is not uncommon when it comes to capes, _why_ wouldn’t we accept them? Because when one of our analysts puts the words ‘potential S-class threat’ in writing, you had better _believe_ we want them under our control, rather than out there causing mayhem.” Piggot said, eyes focusing on Armsmaster before flicking to Renick.  
  
Renick grunted, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“Normally you’d be right, but as you guessed, there are issues. Particularly about the pairs main request: that we allow them to remain together, which in my mind is, quite frankly, untenable.” Renick said, his disgust barely hidden by professionalism.  
  
Piggot just raised her eyebrows, but the Boss Man jumped in and…  
  
I groaned, leaning back in my chair as I got settled in. Armsy and DD Ren had already hashed out the same argument over our two prospective Wards yesterday. And the day before _that._ Fucking hell.  
  
It wasn’t even a good fucking argument! Half the time it was just bloody contradiction! Just the same issues popping up again and again with neither Armsmaster nor Renick prepared to give ground.  
  


  * _Amorph’s a Master!_ — Not proven, though possible, but even if true, Candela wasn’t Mastered into the relationship as she could only have been Mastered after consenting to have sex the first time.
  * _She can’t consent, she’s underage! Allowing them to have sex is the PRT and Protectorate facilitating a crime._ — They’re both Case 66s, parahumans that have abnormal needs that have to be fulfilled. Amorph needs to be around people having orgasms, the closer the better. Candela needs a fuck-ton of food, more than professional athletes eat, and possibly a whole bunch of extra nutrients and hormones only Amorph can provide. Jury was still out on that last part. Still, 66, so legal for now thus not facilitating a crime but meeting a parahumans needs. Age is still an issue, but we can’t stop them because 66, so what should we do?
  * _The chemicals and hormones! See, Candela’s been Mastered!_ — Haven’t even proven Amroph’s a Master. Besides, the shrink says no and that Candela passed the screening.
  * _Candela’s been acting strangely, her father says so._ — Shrink countermands that, saying they’ve drifted too far apart for him to tell, that most of his impressions of her are of the Candela of years ago, before her mother passed. He even admits that himself. Also, Candela’s been through too many life-changing events recently to even be the same person she was six months ago, let alone years. So, debatable.
  * _They’ve been having sex!_ — That’s a statement. Besides, age-old tradition for teens whether we liked it or not.
  * _We don’t know his age! He could be an old man preying on a young girl._ — Sure, but we never know the age of Case 53’s and Amorphs too inhuman for us to ever manage to 74 him. Shrink says he’s a teen, 15 to 17, so we’re running with 16, and that’s the best we’ll ever get.
  * _Her body was warped by Amorph into something inhuman!_ — Again, statement. But also hard to prove given her trigger. Besides, even if true, not a crime as she consented and that makes it legal as of _Splinter v. Washington._



They’d been going at it for nearly 20 minutes now, and it was so goddamn boring! Have you ever had to listen to the same fucking argument three days in a row? It’s fucking shit is what it is, because by the third time everyone’s just getting angry and not actually listening to each other. Didn’t help they were missing the elephant in the room and arguing like the decision wasn’t fucking obvious.  
  
Fed up with the whole thing, I leaned forward and smacked my hand on the table. The bang caught everyone's attention and I seized on my chance to get a word in.  
  
“Gentlemen, gentlemen, you’re both _very_ pretty but I’m afraid our dear Director, though single, is quite asexual and will _not_ be going home with either of you. And if you’re trying to impress me? Well, Puppy and I are _not_ looking for someone to have a threesome with.” I paused, turning to shoot an exaggeratedly curious look at my lovely wife. “Er, are we?”  
  
Battery was blushing bright red and elbowed me in the shoulder, but she was failing at not smiling, so I took that as a win.  
  
Piggot scowled at me, a touch of color on her own cheeks.  
  
“Assault, be quiet unless you have something _meaningful_ to contribute. And I’m warning you, no more insinuations about sex.” Piggot said coldly, glaring at me.  
  
I snorted, darkly amused as I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms.  
  
“But don’t you see? Making you uncomfortable? That was the _point._ In fact, it’s the whole _damn crux_ of this stupid argument. _None_ of you are comfortable with the idea of teens having sex. It’s just sex for Christ’s sake, get over yourselves! Boss Man’s trying his best to be practical about this and roll with it. But DD? You’ve done an amazing job dodging around the point, but let’s be honest: you just don’t like the idea of teens having sex.” I said, rolling my eyes exaggeratedly as Renick bristled with anger. Holding up and waving my hand to forestall DD’s interjection, I carried on.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, legality, I _get it._ They’re committing a crime due to Candela’s age. _So what?_ Underage sex is hardly the worst crime ever committed by someone we've taken on. Hell, hardly the worst crime we’ve helped _facilitate,_ given Pretender’s a Ward. Besides, the doc’s slapped a Case 66 on both their files, and that covers the legality issue. And sure, you want ‘iron-clad certainty’ about Amorph’s age, despite the doc pegging him as a teen, because possibly squick. Well _spoiler alert:_ you ain’t gonna get it. No case 53 has _ever_ learned their true age as far as I know, and unless we’re _way_ better than I give us credit for, we ain’t gonna be changing Amorph’s file to a 74 any time soon. That leaves us with the doc’s best guess, which was 16 years old, so that’s what we gotta go with, no matter how much you dislike it.” I paused, leaning forward to drop my arms on the table and rest my elbows.  
  
“We keep arguing about all these things, whether we can allow them to have sex, is she Mastered, yadda, yadda, yadda.” I said, waving my hand flippantly. “But you’re missing the _goddamn point,_ one that Director Piggot brought up right back at the freakin’ start! We _have_ to take ‘em on, at least for now.”  
  
I paused, making sure I had all three of the boss' attention as I gave them a humorless grin.  
  
“It’s because they’re powerful. _Real_ powerful. We’ve got two capes who, let's face it, make more capes. They’re force multipliers like nothing else. And if that ain’t enough for ya, we all know that, sooner or later, one of them _is_ going to produce an S-class _fucking_ threat.” I snarled, thumping the table to emphasize my point. “Therefore, we _have_ to have them on **our side.** So, if you’re finished with your little pissing contest over who can interpret reports better, cite rules and regulations, and all that jazz, can we just skip to the part where we all agree that the only workable solution is to take ‘em in, keep an eye of ‘em, and throw a therapist at ‘em? Because I’m getting fucking sick to death of this argument, and we all know that’s the _only_ way this doesn’t end in _fuckin’ tears.”_  
  
My piece said I just sat there, twiddling my thumbs and wishing I had my coin or _something_ to play with. The way everyone was looking at me was making me feel a little uncomfortable. Okay, fine, _a lot_ uncomfortable.  
  
Finally Piggot grunted, giving me an assessing look and amused smile.  
  
“Huh. So you did have something meaningful to contribute.” She said, turning to look at both Armsy and DD. “If neither of you have any more objections, I think we’ll be going with Assault’s opinion. While none of us _like_ the current situation, well, it’s like we’ve been handed a live hand grenade and someone’s pulled the pin. Either we can hold on tight and stop it exploding by exerting control, or we can throw it away and pray it’s a dud. Gentlemen, I, for one, am _not_ willing to take that gamble. Let me repeat myself: _potential S-class Threat._ If allowing one girl to be Mastered is the price we must pay to avert disaster? Then that is the price we will pay until we can safely say one way or another. On that note, we’ll scrub that Master rating from the file till it’s been confirmed, no use spooking people.”  
  
Renick chewed his lip for a moment before speaking up.  
  
“I feel the need to point out that they’re officially listed as B-class threats.” Renick said, drumming his fingers on his copy of the files.  
  
Piggot just snorted dismissively.  
  
“Spare me the semantics, Jamie. Capes which make more Capes are the gold mine everyone has been searching for. Two of them who can work in concert? As Assault said, even if _they_ aren’t S-class, sooner or later they _will_ produce one who _is._ Now, moving on, what else?” Piggot said, decisively.  
  
Renick huffed, but nodded, acknowledging Piggot’s decision.  
  
“Well, if we are setting aside the issue of Mastering based on the merits of Assault’s argument, I still cannot say I support the solution proposed, as there _are_ factors he didn’t cover, such as the crimes committed by Amorph.” Renick said, his jaw lifted defiantly.  
  
Armsmaster cut in quickly. _Too_ quickly.  
  
“The charges we had laid against Amorph have all been dropped and our investigation closed satisfactorily. He was wanted for questioning in regards to charges of possible kidnapping, rape, and murder of victims unknown. These were all dismissed when we discovered the females he’d been spotted with were not, in fact, multiple victims, but rather, a single person going out with him repeatedly. Candela was able to assuage our fears and provide alibis for all incidents. There is no evidence he has ever kidnapped, and excluding statutory, raped, or killed, anybody. The two of them did, however, admit to several misdemeanors: four counts of trespassing and three of minor vandalism. None of these crimes were considered serious or worth pursuing.” Armsmaster reported, fidgeting with his notes as he talked.  
  
I snorted, chuckling at Boss Man’s dead-pan delivery despite his apparent nerves.  
  
“Come on, Boss. Trespassing, vandalism? The two snuck into a movie theater twice, once into the Arcadia school pool, and they tried and failed to sneak into the Brockton Art Gallery. Hardly crimes at all.” I said, shooting a deliberately amused and unruffled smile around the table.  
  
Piggot just frowned.  
  
“Be that as it may, hardly the type of behavior we want in prospective law-enforcement.” Piggot said sternly, clasping her hands together on the tabletop. “They will need to be reprimanded for their foolishness.”  
  
Renick leaned forward and laid one arm on the table, looking serious as he came back in.  
  
“Armamster, you’re being a little… disingenuous. Yes, the _prior_ investigations into Amorph have been closed with no charges being laid because, near as we can tell, no crimes were committed. _However,_ you seemed to skip over the fact we now have another potential lead on that triple assault from two weeks ago. Director Piggot, you recall those boys who had various bones broken in attacks designed to cripple them on the 17th?” Renick said, head tilting towards Piggot.  
  
Piggot simply nodded, gesturing for Renick to continue, which he did.  
  
“So far our investigation has been proceeding based on information from the police which indicated the four boys had been assaulted by the Empire a month earlier, so they were our primary suspect for what was believed to be an assault with a parahuman power. Now though, Candela claims those boys assaulted her and _she_ was the one to injure them the first time. Given their… _protectiveness_ of one another, we should be considering opening an investigation into Amorph regarding the assault on those boys.” Renick exclaimed, thumping his fist on the table.  
  
Piggot gave Renick a deep frown, but this time it was my lovely Battery who cut in.  
  
“The same three boys the police are now investigating for two counts of assault, sexual violation, and rape? As they were the victims of a probable parahuman-related crime, the PRT was given jurisdiction over the crime scenes. DNA testing of the blood samples on scene only returned DNA matches to the victims. However, we got two pings on the system linking two of the boys' DNA to two, separate, unsolved rape cases currently being investigated by the BBPD.” Battery said, leaning forward to stare directly at DD as she continued.  
  
“Now, Deputy Director, you’re saying we should investigate Amorph for assaulting those three boys, correct? The same boys Candela reported to the police had tried to rape her, only for the police to throw her case out and call her a liar? Sure, let’s throw more fuel on that fire. Let’s press charges against the one person who seemed to believe her, I’m sure that’ll turn out _fine.”_ Battery said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
I backed her up, adding my opinion on that potential dumpster fire.  
  
“As my dear wife said, lets not do something dumb. Now, I’m not saying Amorph didn’t attack those boys, _buuut,_ if he did, so what? We’ve taken on people who were less willing to join up, who had worse attitudes, who had committed worse crimes, and, _again,_ weaker powers. Shadow Stalker springs to mind. Or myself.” I said, jabbing my padded chest with my thumb. “Even if Amorph did hurt those boys, probably with Candela’s help, _so what?_ It hasn’t affected our decision to take people on in the past, why should it now? Because one’s a Case 53? Because the other’s pregnant? All the more reason to take them both on, not throw them under the bus.”  
  
Piggot stopped me there with a raised hand.  
  
“Wait. Let me get this straight.” Piggot said, turning from me to face Renick. “Amorph is a prime candidate in the assaults that occurred on the 17th because the victims were likely the perpetrators of another crime.”  
  
Renick grunted.  
  
 _“Allegedly.”_ Renick said.  
  
Piggot sighed, reaching up with one hand to massage her forehead.  
  
“Spare me the attitude, Jamie. So, what’s the outline _there?_ Armsmaster?” Piggot said, sounding even more tired as she turned to face the Boss Man.  
  
Armsmaster nodded, beard twitching slightly as his lips moved silently for a few moments; it was the tell that he was reading something off the inside of his visor.  
  
“On November 23 Candela, in her civilian identity, reported to police that she was assaulted by four boys: Mike Turner, Ben Tomson, Andrew Heyes, and Xander King. In her report, Candela said she was attacked on her way home from school. She claims to have sustained significant injuries during the assault, but managed to successfully defend herself and fight the four boys off while injuring them even more severely in return, giving at least two of them concussions. I will note that the injuries reported by Candela match the boys’ medical reports filed that same day with claims they were assaulted by members of the Empire 88. For her own report, Candela’s injuries were deemed to have been much older than she claimed, probably occurring the night before. Three of those boys: Mike Turner, Ben Tomson, and Xander King were the victims of a series of probable parahuman assaults on December 17 which we have been investigating.” Armsmaster said.  
  
There was a pregnant pause while we all digested that information. After nearly ten seconds of silence with me looking around, I shrugged. If no one else was going to say it, I would.  
  
“Say, Armsmaster, what would you expect to happen if four boys got into a brawl with a Brute 1 possibly 2?” I asked, the pieces all fitting together in my head.  
  
Armsmaster sucked in air through his teeth, obviously following my train of thought to the same conclusion I‘d reached.  
  
“I’d expect them to either end up in the morgue or hospital with multiple fractures, concussions, and other blunt force injuries. And, if Candela was a regenerator already at that point in time… then her wounds would likely look much older than expected, which was the primary piece of evidence used by the police to dismiss her case.” Armsmaster finished, shooting a pointed look at Piggot.  
  
The Director groaned, leaning her head back to stare balefully at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to the table.  
  
 _“God damn it.”_ Piggot groaned, resting her face in her palm, elbow propped on the table. “So, Candela likely _was_ attacked and then the police fumbled the ball as Candela didn’t tell them she was a parhuman, or close enough. So without that info, the police drop the charges, and that upsets her. So, to make his girlfriend happy, Amorph goes tearing off on some blasted revenge trip. _Christ,_ anything else before we deal with this mess?”  
  
Armsmaster cleared his throat.  
  
“There is also the issue with Shadow Stalker allegedly being involved with that incident. Both Candela and Stalker’s mother have independently claimed that Stalker was involved in perpetuating the assault on Candela. While Mrs. Hess gave far fewer details, she did raise our concerns. Given this revelation, and what we know of Stalker’s past behavior, there is a non-zero chance she was involved. That throws a spanner into the works of any team dynamics Candela and Amorph might have with Shadow Stalker.” Armsmaster said, leaning forward and propping his armored elbows upon armored knees.  
  
I zoned out again at that point, as it was more retreading of the same ground we’d already been over. Didn’t help that Puppy and I were the ones they’d told this story too. Heh, it was kind of sad really, both the story and that _we’d_ been the ones they’d trusted. We’d known the pair maybe two days before they’d started opening up, so desperate for someone to help them and be on their side they’d have bonded with just about damn near _anyone._ Kind of a scary thought honestly. Because say what you want about Kaiser, and, _oh boy,_ was there a lot to say, but you couldn’t deny that the fucker had charisma. Great big bags of it. If he’d ever been given the chance to sink his claws into Candela and Amorph…  
  
I shuddered. That wasn’t a scary thought, it was fucking _terrifying._ Still better than listening to Armsmaster and Renick rehash the same argument _again,_ where they'd reach the same conclusion **_again._**  
  
Even Piggot fucking agreed and said as much.  
  
“So, what you’re saying is that, despite the police’s conclusion on the matter, it’s likely Candela _was_ assaulted, _and_ that Shadow Stalker has been accused of being an instigator of that assault. The boys in question are currently waiting for a court date to fight warrants for their DNA in two other sexual assault cases, and those same boys were likely assaulted by a parahuman we now suspect to be Amorph. And the official recommendation is… we do nothing?” Piggot said incredulously, giving both Armsmaster and Renick an angry, disbelieving stare.  
  
DD sighed tiredly while slowly nodding.  
  
“I’m afraid so, Ma’am. _If_ we are to go with the Protectorate’s recommendation and accept Amorph into the Wards, investigating him for assault with a parahuman power is likely to alienate him and Candela from our organization. Such an investigation is also likely to be leaked, leading to damage to the reputation of the Wards program and the PRT. More, doing so would result in us having to investigate Shadow Stalker and, if she was found guilty, then we’d be forced to imprison her, as she’d have violated her probation. Doing so while we’re right in the middle of promoting her as a success case for the reformation of vigilantes would be, again, damaging to all our organizations' reputations. Thus, despite Armsmaster’s desire to investigate immediately, I am forced to recommend that _if_ we bring Amorph on board, we at least wait to see how the current police investigation plays out before launching any of our own.” Renick said, looking like he’d been sucking on a lemon.  
  
Piggot didn’t look much better, honestly.  
  
“Right. We’ll wait for the BBPD to finish their investigation before we do anything then; though that could be as little as a few weeks to possibly months. Until then, they’ll just have to toughen up and get along. Though get on the phone to PR and have them end the promotion of Stalker ASAP. Don’t just cut it, but don’t book any more ads and start the scaling back process. Anything else on that end?” Piggot said, looking in severe need of holiday even though she’d just got back from one.  
  
Armsy hummed, reaching up to stroke that beard he was so proud of.  
  
“Hmm. We already placed Shadow Stalker under tighter scrutiny when her mother complained, but perhaps we should consider cancelling her solo patrols? Strictly speaking, they _are_ in violation of Wards protocol, even if we normally turn a blind eye to such behaviour so long as they clock in and stay in radio contact. It could be justified as reinforcing her probation conditions which include following _all_ Wards protocols. We should also look at pulling her back from Wards only patrols, say, only letting her partner with Aegis to provide more oversight. Maybe consider cutting her from promotional events too, since we’re wrapping up her promotion early in case things go south.” Armsmaster said speculatively.  
  
DD Ren shook his head.  
  
“Absolutely not. While I agree with pulling Stalker from promotional events, nixing her solo patrols is, to use your own phrase Armsmaster, ‘completely untenable.’ Shadow Stalker not _only_ has the highest capture rate of criminals of any Ward under our jurisdiction, but doing so would unfairly alienate the girl. She is _used_ to being a vigilante and operating solo, we are trying to bring her into the fold, _not_ drive her off. Far better to have her working with us and going after criminals with our oversight than if we drive her off and end up with another Two-Step situation.” Renick bristled, looking incensed as he continued.  
  
“Besides, with the increased Empire activity as of late we need every boot on the ground we can get. Taking one of our most effective parahumans off the field on the word of an addled girl and her… _boyfriend_ would be grossly unfair.” Renick concluded, looking at his Boss.  
  
Beside me Puppy spoke up, clearly angered judging by the flush on her jaw.  
  
“Unfair!? It would be _unfair_ to follow procedure and bench a Ward currently being investigated for a serious crime?” Battery said incredulously.  
  
Piggot fielded that one, her eyes cold and jaw clenched as she looked at Puppy, clearly unhappy but unwilling to back down.  
  
“Control yourself, Battery. And while I might disagree with Jamie’s wording, the sentiment is correct. It would be _against_ protocol to suspend Shadow Stalker at present, as, due to the Protectorate’s own wishes, we will _not_ be investigating Shadow Stalker for the foreseeable future. As such, suspending her would be against procedure. Also, we _do_ need her at present. I need every officer and cape I can get due to the Empire, who are currently making a number of advances against the newly reformed Merchants. Benching Shadow Stalker at this time would be _incredibly_ counter-productive.” Piggot said, laying her palms on the table as she looked at all of us. “We’ll do our best to schedule things so they have minimal cause to interact, but I’m afraid these new Wards will just have to suck it up and deal with it. Now, any _more_ issues or are we done here?”  
  
Still clearly disgruntled Puppy piped up again.  
  
“Not a reason to _not_ take them, but something we should at least discuss: Candela’s pregnancy.” Battery paused, biting her lip for a moment. “It’s an issue because it will mean we can’t keep the nature of her relationship with Amorph under wraps, and just judging by this room alone, that’s going to be a public relations nightmare.”  
  
There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Seeing no objections. Director Piggot continued while idly flicking through the reports again.  
  
“Now that _that’s_ settled: how will we spin the relationship between Candela and Amorph? Battery makes a valid point that, given Candela’s pregnancy, we will be unable to hide their relationship. We are certain they will be _human_ babies, yes? Just empowered from birth?” Piggot asked, eyes narrowing as she skimmed reports.  
  
Armsmaster fielded that question.  
  
“We cannot say with any absolute certainty who Candela’s children will most resemble: their mother or their father. As for being human though, that is a given, considering a human gave birth to them. No matter their appearance, Case 53’s are human and their children _will_ count as such.” Armsmaster said firmly, tension in his jaw.  
  
Which was… fair enough honestly. Glory hound he may be, but Armsmaster was a pretty decent proponent of parahuman rights, if for no other reason than it got him a lot of good media attention and plenty of brownie-points with Big-Boss Legend.  
  
Piggot reached up to rub her chin, eyes lingering on the reports for a few moments before she looked up at us.  
  
“Hmm. An issue for later then, after we’ve performed the first ultrasound in four to five weeks time. Still, the relationship dynamic mentioned in the psychological profile is troubling. Promoting that, or being seen to endorse it, could be damaging.” Piggot mused, still cupping her jaw.  
  
Once again Puppy spoke up, defending our young charges. We _were_ supposed to be the advocates after all, but ever since day two Puppy had gotten intense about it, really pushing to get them in the Wards. Something to do with that letter she received maybe? Nah. That was probably just my paranoia speaking.  
  
“Everyone keeps saying they have a really unhealthy relationship, but I think it’s being made out to be much worse than it is. Yes, I’m not a psychologist, but Doctor O’Conner isn’t a marriage counsellor or married herself. And, from my own experience of married life, I think they've got a good base to build from and a genuinely loving relationship, which is actually a good counter-claim to Mastering, now I think about it.” Puppy said, tilting her head as a thoughtful look crossed what was visible of her face.  
  
I stared at her, curious.  
  
“Oh? What makes you say that, Puppy? Our marriage give you all the insight you need into lovemaking, eh?” I said, waggling my eyebrows. The effect was hidden by my visor sadly, but my lecherous grin wasn’t.  
  
My wife just rolled her eyes at me.  
  
“Not what I meant, you ass.” Puppy said, before sobering up and turning to address Piggot. “No, I mean they genuinely seem to have a good relationship. They communicate frequently, respect one another’s boundaries, not that they _have_ many of those, and they also respect each other as people. They _value_ one another in a way few teens do.”  
  
Battery paused, worrying her lip as she thought.  
  
“They support one another implicitly, while doing their best to make each other happy and have fun together. They enjoy similar hobbies and want to spend time together even when doing their own thing. Is that love? I’m not a poet or psychologist, but I think it is. It’s a relationship like that which got me to marry this lug.” Puppy said, jerking her thumb at me.  
  
I lifted a hand to my lips, fake tittering and pretending to blush.  
  
“Aw, you do care.” I cooed, revealing my mouth as I blew her a kiss  
  
Puppy just rolled her eyes again.  
  
“Whatever. Point is we simply play it as that. Two teens in love. Not a hard concept for people to grasp and unlikely to backfire. If you need more? Maybe Romeo and Juliet, except the PRT is averting the tragedy ending? Beauty and the Beast? There must be something the PR team can use. Shouldn’t have any long-term issues with marketing it that way either, since the relationship between Candela and Amorph is power augmented, as their Trump powers let them sense one another's feelings. Unless something catastrophic happens, it’s likely to go the distance and that would go down well with the public.” Battery finished, looking around the table.  
  
Next to her, Boss Man grunted.  
  
“It’s a good angle, plenty of material to work with and build off of. Maybe get a more senior PR person in from Boston or New York to help market it, but that should work.” Armsmaster said.  
  
I zoned out again as the meeting started to wrap up. My part was done after all. Puppy and I, we’d managed to make sure things fell Armsmaster’s way and worked to protect our young Wards.  
  
Now we just had to navigate the thorny issue of being the ones to tell them that one of the girls who’d sicked four rapists on Candela was going to be their teammate, at least until the police finished their investigation into the boys… which could take fucking months.  
  
Yeah, _that_ was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assault with a Parahuman Power is its own crime in canon. For the purposes of this fic, the crime carries the same penalty as Assault with Intent to Murder, because parahuman powers are regarded as that dangerous/anti-parahuman bias in the judiciary. Essentially, it means if a parahuman uses their power to injure anyone, they can effectively be charged with Attempted Murder no matter what that power does, and then have Attempted Murder charges tacked on top for an even bigger stick, because consecutive sentences are fun like that. Seems like the kind of dark tone Worm goes for.
> 
> Anomalous Case Numbers mentioned in this Chapter. They’ll be explained to Taylor and Tim in story later, but for those curious:
> 
> Case 34 — A person who has permanent physical changes as a result of their power. These are much more minor than a case 53 and are usually cosmetic in nature. In canon, Alabaster and Scrub.
> 
> Case 53 — Permanently altered physical appearance along with amnesia of all memories prior to waking up with their new appearance. All are branded with a custom C symbol like a sideways Omega.
> 
> Case 66 — The parahumans power has a psychological component that induces impulsive and/or irresistible desires/needs that are considered anti-social in nature. This Includes Emotivores, as they need to be around people who experience the correct emotions to survive and usually have to induce those emotions. — Borrowed from Pick a Card by Glatz on SpaceBattles.
> 
> Case 74 — Case 53 whose original family has been found on Earth-Bet. Very rare. (In this story they’re the result of people buying powers and it going badly. They were also used to throw Legend off the sent and direct him to thinking Manton was responsible). — Borrowed from Effigy by thor8797 on SpaceBattles.
> 
> Case 113 — Noctis type capes, see below.
> 
> Case 219 — The new case Number assigned to Taylor’s children. All that is known at present is that they will be born with parahuman powers.
> 
> Noctis Types:  
> Type 1 — Do not sleep.  
> Sub-type A — Cannot sleep. Ever. Tim is this type.  
> Sub-type B — Do not need to sleep but can choose to do so. Miss Militia is this type.  
> Sub-type C — Can avoid sleeping indefinitely through some triggered form of power usage, but usually with deleterious side-effects. Typically brutes whose regen is damage triggered (injure self, body regenerates and removes tiredness). e.g. Lung when he fought Leviathan.
> 
> Type 2 — Have a reduced need for sleep  
> Sub-type A — Need to sleep every night, but for three hours or less. Taylor is this type.  
> Sub-type B — Only need to sleep every few days, but typically sleep for 8+ hours when they do.  
> Sub-type C — Can consume something instead of sleep. Their need for sleep is therefore dictated by the availability of the substance.


	23. PRT Threat Assessment

**FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY**  
The following documents have been classified:

**TOP SECRET**   
**EYES ONLY**

Unauthorized distribution or disclosure of this document(s) or its contents is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply may be punishable by civil and criminal penalties. If found, **DO NOT OPEN** and immediately contact your nearest Parahuman Response Team Office.

* * *

* * *

Submission by: Protectorate ENE  
  
 **E-Class Threat**

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Goat  
>  B-Class Threat **

* * *

  
  
**S ection 1: Details **

Name:

| 

Candela (Temp.)  
  
---|---  
  
Civilian ID:

| 

Hebert, Taylor Anne  
  
Designation:

| 

Hero  
  
Affiliation:

| 

Wards  
  
Gender:

| 

Female **♀**  
  
Age:

| 

15  
  
DoB:

| 

1995/06/12  
  
Height:

| 

178cm (5’10”)  
  
Weight:

| 

89kg (196lb)  
  
Location:

| 

USA, Massachusetts, Brocton Bay (USA-S.ENE)  
  
Family:

| 

Hebert, Daniel Jacob (Father)

Hebert nee Silverman, Annette Rose (Mother – Deceased)

Hebert, Tim (Partner, Unmarried)  
  
Case Notes:

| 

34, 66, 113.2A  
  
  
  
Description:  
Candela is a tall female, 178cm (5’10”), that has a spike of hair that nearly always sticks up above her head approximately 13cm (5”) for a total observable height of approximately 191cm (6’3”). Body build is skinny; wide hips; moderate bust; pale to tan skin; black hair; brown eyes. Be advised that Candela’s hair and eyes can glow different colors. Her hair is also prehensile, with the spike above her head often creating different shapes.  
  
Costume:  
No costume assigned as of submission.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Section 2: Powers **

Archetype:

| 

Thinker 

| 

Candela is a low-level Thinker class 6: focused on the location and movement of humans in a variable radius around herself.  
  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
Ratings:

Thinker:

| 

3  
  
---|---  
  
Trump:

| 

2  
  
Brute:

| 

1+  
  
Striker:

| 

1  
  
Stranger:

| 

0  
  
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 1**
> 
> Thinker:
> 
> | 
> 
> 5+  
>   
> ---|---  
  
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword : Goat**  
> Archetype: Granter – Candela can permanently grant powers to her children in utero, granting them powers from birth.
> 
> Ratings:
> 
> Granter:
> 
> | 
> 
> 6+  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> Trump:
> 
> | 
> 
> 6+  
  
Thinker: 3  
 _Class 6_  
Candela is able to sense all humans within a variable radius about herself and their relative position to her in three-dimensional space. This ‘detection zone’ is believed to be spherical in shape. The radius of the zone fluctuates but has been observed to normally extend between 1,500-2,000 feet: the longest observed range has been 4,000 feet with the lowest being 1,000. Fluctuations in range are believed to be emotional state-dependent. Candela has described this sense as “seeing stars layered over the world.” This sense is not limited by her field of view and Candela is perfectly aware of anyone in her detection zone (for example, directly behind her) nor does it affect her actual vision at all. It is believed to be a form of synesthesia as is often typical of extra-sensory Thinker powers. She is aware of exactly how many people are within her detection zone at all times. There is no known limit to the number of people she can sense at any one time.

  
  
Trump: 2  
This ability to sense people goes beyond just sensing people however, granting a Trump aspect to Candela’s power. This is based on the fact Candela can always sense people despite any concealing shaker effects or tinker-tech tested (stranger powers untested but believed covered due to the results of testing on similar parahuman powers).

  
  
Brute: 1+  
Candela has three related mutative Brute powers.  
  
First, Candela’s skin and soft tissues have displayed amazing levels of elasticity, able to stretch without consequence to a significant extent. Further testing of this was unable to be completed due to parental and subjects concerns. Theoretically, this soft tissue elasticity should allow Candela to shrug off most normal blunt force blows (such as a punch or baton strike) as her body's elasticity should greatly increase impact durations, mitigating damage.  
  
Second, during her medical exam, Candela’s x-rays produced anomalous results. Her skeleton appears much denser than would be expected for a normal person, closer to iron alloys than bone. This is further borne out by Candela’s weight of 89.1kg (196.4lb), much greater than expected for a female of her age, height, and build. It appears as though her bones are much denser than normal and heavier, though not proportionally. It has been speculated that this should make her bones much harder to break. Further testing of this power could not be conducted due to parental and subjects concerns.  
  
Third, Candela has been noted to have an extremely rapid metabolism, estimated at around five times faster than an average human of comparable age. This is based on increases in Candela’s body temperature and energy intake. Candela has a much higher resting body temperature than normal; her average temperature being approximately 43oC (109oF). Her average energy intake has been estimated at upwards of 50kJ (12,000Cal). This has resulted in an advanced healing rate, but its rating on the Imperator Scale is unknown, speculated at 1. Further testing of this power could not be conducted due to parental and subject concerns.

  
  
Striker: 1  
Candela has shown strength at peak human levels, able to deadlift 255kg (562lb), in the range of female strength-based athletes despite her lack of previous strength training. In isometric grip strength testing Candela was able to produce an averaged 521N (117lb) of force, in the range of advanced female strength-focused athletes. Her strike force was measured at an average of 3,514N (790lb), comparable to that of a female heavyweight boxer. However, her strength and abilities do not exceed that of human possibilities and are only paranormal when her build, weight, and training history are factored in.  
  
Secondly, Candela’s hair is prehensile. She has complete control over her hair and is able to move it as if it were another limb. Individually, each strand is weak and unable to hold even the weight of a pencil. However, with many strands working together, Candela’s hair is at least as strong as a normal human arm, able to move everyday items without issue, such as lifting a cup of tea. When Candela is not focusing on it her hair will also move on its own, fulfilling her subconscious desires (reaching for objects she wants such as the aforementioned tea) or just waving around. Her bangs, however, usually form into different shapes above her head, typically which reflect her mood, such as a question mark when she is curious, standing up straight when she is startled, or waving around erratically when agitated. This has been confirmed to at least partially be intentional emotion signalling on Candela’s part, though much is also involuntary; the full extent of how much is voluntary vs involuntary is currently unknown.

  
  
Stranger: 0 – Case 34  
Candela has a limited and non-combat stranger power. Her hair and irises can glow at a medium level light intensity of 3770cd (equivalent to a 20W light bulb). The color is apparently determined by Candela’s emotional state (see files h-w/usa-ene/can-2.71-2.72). In addition, her eyes will often shift to distinctly non-normal shapes, such as her iris becoming jagged, expanding or contracting; it moves across the sclera, not just around her pupil (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.8). With these permanent and obvious changes to her anatomy that cannot be concealed Candela qualifies as an Anomalous Case 34.

  
  
Noctis: 113  
 _Class 2, Sub-Class A_  
Finally, Candela is a type 2A Noctis parahuman with possible crossover with type 2C. Candela has self-reported that she requires as little as one-hour sleep a night to feel rested, but usually sleeps for approximately three hours. Normally this would firmly qualify her as 2A since she has a far lower requirement for sleep than the average person without suffering any ill consequences. However, when consuming the fluids produced by Amorph they were observed to have a marked regenerative effect on Candela. It has been proposed that Candela’s reduced need for sleep could be caused by this regenerative effect. However, it could just as likely be the result of her accelerated metabolism effectively dilating the time she spends sleeping. These theories were unable to be tested as Candela refused to undergo a significant enough time frame without ingesting more fluid for tests to be conducted.  
  
For more information on Anomalous Case 113’s see guide to case types PRT-M.AC.113.

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 1**  
>  Thinker: 5+  
>  _Class 6_  
>  The true strength of Candela’s Thinker power is the ability to sense parahumans/powers. By her own description parahumans are “much brighter” allowing Candela to pick disguised parahumans out of a line up with a 100% identification rate (3/3), identify their location at all times within her zone of detection, and sense their approach.
> 
> Beyond just being able to tell where a parahuman is, Candela can also “sense the purpose” of a parahuman’s power, allowing her unique and specific insight into other parahumans abilities. This allows Candela to tell what powers a parahuman has in a manner similar to the PRT’s own classification system, as well as specific nuances about that power often only previously observable during power testing. For example: in blind testing, Candela described Armsmaster’s power as “creator of efficient technology” which matches the Protectorate’s own analysis of: tinker, specialty: miniaturization. Similarly, Candela described Vista’s power as “wide-area space-time manipulation,” again matching the official classification of: shaker, spatial manipulation. See file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.13.
> 
> In addition, Candela can sense when parahumans have a “spark of potential.” Candela has described this phenomenon in such a way that it matches with some of the leading theories on the phenomenon of ‘second-generation’ parahumans. When a power has accumulated sufficient “experience” it will divide and form an orbiting “spark” which will “move on to someone close” to the parahuman.
>
>> **Clarification:**  
>  Close in this context reportedly refers to having some kind of amicable relationship. Whether that is blood relation or an emotional bond has been claimed to be inconsequential.
> 
> Candela can also sense people who have “latent spark” or “unawakened potential.” That is, she can detect people who have a Corona Pollentia but who have not yet undergone a Trigger Event. This was confirmed with testing upon PRT personnel known to possess a Corona Pollentia but not a Corona Gemma or parahuman powers: Candela successfully identified both personnel with the potential to trigger on site from a line up (2/2).
> 
> In addition, this is the main reason the Trump 2 rating is believed to be applicable. In the six previously documented cases of a power being able to sense other parahuman powers, the power negated all but the strongest of Stranger powers. For the sole other Protectorate Cape with such a power see file h-p/usa-38215/che Section 2 with appropriate security clearance.
> 
> Completely unrelated to her primary Thinker power, Candela also possesses a minor secondary Thinker power. This power allows her to sense the emotional state of Amorph when she is in close proximity to him and even share some minor physical sensations. The range of this power is 4.8m (16ft). It has been speculated that this is not, in fact, a direct power, but rather a unique power interaction between the Trump powers of both capes.
> 
> Brute/Striker: 1+  
> Candela’s brute and striker powers are not the result of her own parahuman abilities. Rather, she has a transhuman body created by the ingestion of body-altering hormones produced by the parahuman Amorph (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.12). It is these chemicals which are believed to be behind her body’s physical anomalies which grant her both her Brute and Striker ratings. Testing of this theory has so far been prevented due to parental and subject concerns and a general unwillingness to cooperate with further testing. However, Human-Growth-Hormone, Estrogen, and Testosterone analogues have been isolated from the fluids produced by Amorph (see file h-w/usa-ene/amo-2.69).

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Goat**
> 
> Archetype:
> 
> | 
> 
> Granter -
> 
> | 
> 
> Candela can permanently grant powers to her children in utero, granting them powers from birth.  
>   
> ---|---|---  
>   
> Ratings : 
> 
> Granter:
> 
> | 
> 
> 6+  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> Trump:
> 
> | 
> 
> 6+  
>   
> Trump: 6+  
> Candela is able to take the powers from people with the potential to trigger, thus removing the possibility of them undergoing a Trigger Event. She has also claimed to be able to, but did not use the ability to take a copy of a parahuman’s power who has a “mote.” She is also likely, based on her own feelings on the matter and the one similar parahuman in existence, to be able to take powers from recently deceased parahumans.
> 
> The first ability was documented during power testing by Candela using her power on a PRT scientist, who was known to possess a Corona Pollentia but was not a parahuman. He willingly allowed Candela to take his “unrealized potential.” There were no known complications or health issues caused by this power usage. A subsequent MRI revealed activity in the Corona Pollentia to have dropped significantly and it was deemed the scientist no longer possessed the capability to Trigger (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.20).
> 
> Granter: 6+  
> Candela can reportedly give the powers she has taken to her children while they are in utero, which she has claimed will grant them powers from birth (or at least presumably giving them all the capability to trigger). Furthermore, Candela has claimed to be able to guide the ‘expression’ of these powers, helping to determine what powers her children will have and that her children will be “powerful, like Alexandria or Legend.” This power could potentially allow Candela to amass a large number of A to S-class parahumans loyal to her over the next several years.
> 
> Compounding this is Candela’s partner, Amorph. Candela has the ability to identify and locate people with powers, both latent and Triggered. Amorph has the capability to then kill those parahumans for Candela to collect any desired powers for her children. Together the pair have the capability to create a diverse and incredibly powerful set of parahuman children.
> 
> In addition, using Candela to find latent parahumans to combine with Amorph’s true power (protected under codeword Relay) would allow the pair to literally create an army of parahumans. The power synergy the pair has cannot be overstated. At present they represent a B-class threat with the ready potential to, if left unchecked, burgeon into an S-class threat.

> **Addendum:**  
>  Due to the nature of Candela’s power, all her children have been preemptively assigned the classification of Anomalous Case 219’s (see file prt-hq-ac219). A new case number created specifically for Candela’s children due to the nature of her power and the interaction it has with them.

* * *

  
  
**Section 3: Psychological Profile **

Candela has displayed no aggressive tendencies but has displayed several other anti-social or negative behaviors. These include minor social anxiety, androphobia, trust issues, co-dependency, and separation anxiety. She has begun getting along well with her fellow Wards and has laid the foundations for a good relationship with her Protectorate mentor. Candela has been recommended counseling and public speaking lessons.  
  
Candela is withdrawn and reticent, displaying symptoms of minor social anxiety. She dislikes interacting with large groups. This is largely believed to be age-appropriate and not of great concern. Candela has displayed positive social interactions with those of a similar age and younger in controlled settings with few people; she was particularly forward with those younger than herself.  
  
Candela presents symptoms of moderate androphobia (fear of men). She dislikes being in their presence without a chaperone, preferably her father or Amorph but other females are tolerable. Her androphobia can be directly attributed to past trauma suffered by Candela and it does not fall outside the expected outcomes or behaviors of such an event, but survivor counseling is recommended. Her androphobia was expressed as severe reticence, paranoia, and agitation. However, when chaperoned she remains calm and well composed with minor to no visible symptoms.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  After reading the full psych report, it is evident that Candela should not be left alone with any male except for her father due to her previous trauma. Furthermore, interactions with children should be encouraged, the younger the better. Public Relations should set up events that provide for this.

Candela has trust issues with public institutions and authority figures in general. She automatically distrusts them and their motives. This is attributed to the treatment she received at the hands of her former school’s administration (Winslow High School. See file cc-p-usa-2010/10/24-c.5.0674) and the dropping of charges by police over allegations of attempted rape made by Candela pre-trigger.  
  
Candela has a deep emotional attachment to her fellow Ward and partner, Amorph. This relationship has been deemed clinically co-dependent due to 1) Excessive reliance on Amorph for feelings of safety, 2) Candela’s compulsions to engage in sexual activities, 3) the potential substance abuse their copulations entail, 4) Amorph’s enablement of Candela’s controlling tendencies and childishness, and 5) separation anxiety.

  1. Candela’s androphobia is compounded by her investment in her relationship with Amorph; she does not feel safe when not in his (or, to a lesser extent, her father’s) presence and relies on Amorph holding her while she sleeps to prevent nightmares. Candela views Amorph as the source of her physical safety.
  2. Candela views her ability to sexually and emotionally please Amorph to be one of her primary purposes in life alongside motherhood. She has wrapped much of her self-worth and image in this relationship dynamic, which Amorph encourages due to the positive responses from Candela. Complicating these psychological issues are the powers of both parahumans. Amorph is an Anomalous Case 66 emotivore who eats the feelings of ‘orgasm’ and his target of choice is Candela who has refused to cease such activities due to the enjoyment and pleasure she derives.
  3. This raises issues of addiction in addition to their co-dependence. The chemicals produced by Amorph (see file h-w/usa-ene/amo-2.6 and 2.8) cause their copulations to be far more ‘satisfactory’ than most other couples and encourages Candela to seek out copulation with Amorph far more frequently than she likely would otherwise. While Candela has displayed none of the typical signs, symptoms, or personality behaviours typical of those suffering from substance addiction, she has effectively refused to not intake these substances. Complicating this further is the nutrition Candela derives from their copulations. The nutrients provided to her during copulation form the major part of her diet which fuels her accelerated metabolism. It is unknown exactly how much she would have to eat otherwise, aside from a lot, more than most professional athletes.
  4. By providing for most of Candela’s physical needs and indulging her emotional whims, Amorph has enabled many of Candela’s more self-destructive behaviors. By making himself constantly available to her, he has inadvertently encouraged Candela to only spend time with him. This has inhibited her ability to make other social connections. Also, by indulging any and all of Candela’s desires, and backing up whatever plan she proposes, Amorph has allowed Candela to act on her impulses and emotional desires without giving due consideration to the consequences.
  5. Candela feels profound separation anxiety when separated from Amorph. She is extremely reluctant to leave Amorph’s presence, clinging to him when asked to separate and excessively drawing out separations. When separated, she displays an obsessive need to know how long they will be kept apart. During periods of separation, Candela will progressively become more and more agitated, frightened, and paranoid.



Of particular note is that, when spending time with Vista, Candela did not express any of her normal distress or anxiety from being separated from Amorph, despite doing so for similar timeframes that had resulted in high levels of agitation and burgeoning paranoia previously. Attempts to separate the pair or treat this issue have so far been rebuffed and have been put on hold for now, pending more therapy.  
  
In addition, there is potential pressure and psychological manipulation at work in the relationship. Amorph has expressed that he requires sex to remain functional and pain-free; that going without sex causes his power to hurt him with potentially crippling levels of pain, and, possibly, eventually death. This presents a psychological pressure on Candela to provide Amorph with sex, as he ‘needs’ her, to remain pain-free and, potentially, to survive. This could be interpreted as highly manipulative as Candela has suffered much psychological trauma from the death of her mother, withdrawal of her father, and abandonment by her ex-best friend. Not providing sex could potentially cause Amorph to die, and thus Candela could perceive that she needs to provide Amorph with sex in order to not suffer renewed trauma and further ‘abandonment.’  
  
Fortunately, the pair actually seem to be trying to build one another up, encouraging each other and building the others confidence and sense of self-worth, seemingly trying to self-treat their codependency. Unfortunately, it has, to a large part, had the opposite effect, but it is extremely positive that they both recognize there is a problem and that they are willing to work towards resolving this issue.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  The full report detailing the sexual nature of this relationship is appalling. Candela and Amorph should be separated immediately to prevent further carnal interactions.

> **Armsmaster:**  
>  This has been overruled in the interim. More observation and a rebuilding of trust with Candela and Amorph have been deemed higher priorities at this time.

> **Addendum:**  
>  Due to the necessary caloric and hormonal intake Candela requires to maintain her accelerated metabolism, unique biology, and potentially the health of her Case 219 children Candela demands the continual providing of the ejaculate of Amorph. Due to the aforementioned issues, until further research can be conducted, Candela has been classified as an Anomalous Case 66 reliant on Amorph. This has been done upon psychological and medical advice to allow for the continued providing of her present needs. This will remain in place until such time as it can be determined if Candela’s dietary and physical requirements can be met by other methods without causing her or her unborn children undue harm.

* * *

  
  
**Section 4: Encounter Tactics**

Recommended engagement distance: 10-60 feet.  
Recommended weaponry: Containment foam.  
Recommended Cape support: Shaker.  
Recommend Tactics: Flanking maneuvers from at least two squads simultaneously.  
  
Discern the reason for Candela’s presence. If not on official business, or without due cause for presence, ask her to vacate the area. Candela is not a frontline combatant and is not to be asked for direct assistance during conflict; Thinker support may be asked for.  
  
If no good reason for her presence can be ascertained, and she refuses to comply with PRT/Protectorate personnel, assume she has been compromised and initiate Master/Stranger protocols.  
  
When engaging, assume intelligence will be compromised and plans underway known. As a Clairvoyant there will be minimal opportunity for a surprise attack. Clairvoyants are best engaged from multiple directions simultaneously or with dedicated Shaker support.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Section 5: Additional Notes **

Candela is in an intimate relationship with fellow Ward Amorph (see files h-w/usa-s-ene/amo). Amorph is presently dating Candela, being described as her “husband” by both parties and Candela as Amorph’s “wife.” The two have expressed great interest in getting married: one of the pairs reasons for seeking to join the Wards is legal assistance in acquiring judicial approval for them to get married.  
  
Candela is currently pregnant with twins (see file h-w/usa-s-ene/can-5.1). The typically expected due date would be August 12, 2011. However, not much is known or certain due to the effect of Candela’s power on her unborn children (see file prt-hq-ac219) and her own unique biology (see file h-w/usa-s-ene/can-2.7). The father of these children is her boyfriend, Amorph, and this is the first documented case of an Anomalous Case 53 or 74 having children. All personnel should be made aware that both Candela and Amorph are extremely protective of their unborn children. Candela has at present refused to allow any testing or procedures to check or monitor her unborn children due to their invasive nature and any potential harm the procedures might cause, but has consented to future non-invasive procedures.

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 3**  
>  Candela is the 17th example of a parahuman who remembers the vision that is believed to occur during all Trigger Events. Like all previous accounts, she described seeing a pair of giant entities that defied all rational descriptions, but her best description of the entities was of two beings “composed of millions of crystals layered across hundreds of realities, [...] shifting across one another as they [the entities] danced the oldest dance.”
> 
> In her account of her trigger vision, Candela described the same five commonalities given in every known account:
> 
>   1. There were two entities.
>   2. The entities were travelling through space.
>   3. The entities entered our solar system and approached planet Earth.
>   4. They saw the entities fragment and break apart as they neared Earth (previous reports specified ‘die’ but Candela presented a new description).
>   5. That one of these fragments approached the parahuman as it fell to Earth and when they touched, the parahuman got their powers.
> 

> 
>   
> While no two accounts have ever been the same, Candela used very poetic and outright religious language in her description of events, language which Amorph also used. They described the entities as “gods” or “divines” and continued to use other similarly religious and deferential terms to describe them. This is not a new or unique occurrence and has been documented in four previous cases.
> 
> However, there is new and potentially worrisome information given by Candela and Amorph: possibly unique to them due to Candela’s Thinker Power which allows her to sense the “purpose” of other parahuman powers as well as the circumstances of her Trigger. Candela and Amorph notably did not describe the entities as “dying” when approaching earth. Instead, they claimed this fragmentation was actually planned and another “stage of the dance.” When clarity was sought what they meant by “dance” Candela and Amorph both separately implied that the “dance” was a form of sexual reproduction and pair bonding; they claimed that the fragmentation was simply part of how the entities breed and reproduce. Worrisome was that they thought there would be an “after” and that the pair would “reunite at the end to continue the dance.” This implies that these beings did not, as previously believed, die upon arriving at Earth with parahumans being an unintentional by-product. This account implies parahumans are in fact intentional, a feature instead of accident, with a guiding will, if not intelligence, behind them. The account states that giving of powers is actually some form of reproductive behaviour we have yet to understand.
> 
> It also means that there is quite probably a current extradimensional and extraterrestrial threat to Earth.
> 
> More specifically, Candela has implied that the very purpose of these entities is “to breed” and that she, as one of their “chosen,” shares the same purpose. Candela has also claimed that both she and Amorph each have their own role to play in their own “dance.” Candela’s purpose has been claimed to be “to accept [their] children into [her], and bring them to life”; to, in her words, act as “the lover.” This has worrying implications not only for Candela’s own power, but also for what the true intent behind powers might be.
> 
> Further talks and clarification will be had with Candela to learn more about what she saw and discovered during her trigger vision. She and Amorph may hold some of the most vital information possible to understanding the source of powers and what purpose they serve.

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Relay**  
>  Candela is the first official ‘awakened’ parahuman. Her powers are not believed to be the result of a natural Trigger Event, but were ‘awakened’ by Amorph in an artificial Trigger Event (see file h-w/usa-ene/amo section 2 Classified entry). The emotions she was experiencing were “love and ecstasy” when her awakening was induced. She experienced these emotions during coitus, and it is believed that is what created Candela’s rather unique power set.
> 
> To be specific about the moment of ‘awakening,’ using an unrepeated and untested aspect of his powers Amorph was able to detect that Candela had ovulated. During the following intercourse, Candela was awakened, reportedly, at the exact moment of fertilization. It is suspected that this is why her powers revolve around her ability to have children, as, regardless of the actuality of this information, the concept of fertilization and childbearing formed a significant part of her ‘awakening’ event.

* * *

* * *

**Threat Profile : Amorph**

Submission by: Protectorate ENE

 **D-Class Threat**

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Relay  
>  B-Class Threat**

* * *

  
  
 **Section 1: Details**

Name:

| 

Amorph  
  
---|---  
  
Civilian ID:

| 

Hebert, Tim (Designated)

  
  
  
  
Designation:

| 

Hero  
  
Affiliation:

| 

Wards  
  
Gender:

| 

Male ♂  
  
Age:

| 

16 (Designated)  
  
DoB:

| 

1994/09/11 (Designated)  
  
Height:

| 

5’ (variabel)  
  
Weight:

| 

1,069.4kg (2,358lb)  
  
Location:

| 

USA, Massachusetts, Brocton Bay (USA-S.ENE)  
  
Family:

| 

Hebert, Daniel Jacob (Guardian-Temp.)

Hebert, Taylor Anne (Partner, unmarried)  
  
Case Notes:

| 

53, 66, 113.1A  
  
  
Description:  
Amorph is an Anomalous Case 53 parahuman with an inhuman body. He resembles a giant white slug with a trio of blue bands at his front end. He usually extrudes a number of white tentacle-like appendages from his back and numerous pink cilia like projections from his stomach to move around on. He has limited shapeshifting capabilities, being able to alter his form to transform into more tentacles of a variety of lengths and thicknesses. He can also glow a variety of colors along his tentacles.  
  
Costume:  
Amorph wears no costume or clothing due to his Case 53 nature.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Section 2: Powers**

Archetype:

| 

Brute -

| 

Amorph represents a classical Brute threat: durable and dangerous in close combat with minor damage negation and moderate regeneration.  
  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
Ratings:

Brute:

| 

3  
  
---|---  
  
Striker:

| 

3+  
  
Breaker:

| 

3  
  
Master:

| 

2+  
  
Shaker:

| 

1  
  
Stranger:

| 

0  
  
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 1**
> 
> Granter:
> 
> | 
> 
> 3+  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> Thinker:
> 
> | 
> 
> 0  
  
> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Relay**
> 
> Archetype:
> 
> | 
> 
> Granter -
> 
> | 
> 
> Amorph’s true power is the ability to permanently empower latent parahumans via inducing an artificial trigger event dubbed ‘awakening.’  
>   
> ---|---|---  
>   
> Ratings:
> 
> Trump:
> 
> | 
> 
> 3+  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> Granter:
> 
> | 
> 
> 6+  
  
Brute: 4

Amorph’s body is highly abnormal and lacks all detectable internal organs or standard body-structure based on his X-ray results. His almost gelatinous nature significantly mitigates blunt force trauma. His skin is tougher than normal, comparable to cast iron; this should grant Amorph limited resistance to both cutting and piercing attacks. Testing of his durability did not proceed past stage-2 testing and non-invasive imaging techniques due to guardian and subject concerns.  
  
Due to his nature, Amorph has no need to breathe and therefore cannot drown. Reportedly his skin is flammable thus fire poses a severe danger to him, but this was not tested due to safety and ethical concerns.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  See if it is possible for him to carry around a fire extinguisher or canister of fire retardant at all times when on patrol. Also, make sure all escorting PRT teams are equipped with fire retardant spray.

Not only is he resistant to damage, Amorph possesses significant regenerative capabilities. He has reportedly regenerated over half his body-mass when injured in a battle between himself and the Ambassadors who were supported by two unidentified capes (see files h-w/usa-ene/amo-2.1-2.4 and usa/prt/i-c/b157/229.10/7). In-house testing has confirmed the speed of Amorph’s regeneration to be a 5 on the Imperator Scale.

  
  
Striker: 3+

Amorph is a powerful striker. In testing he was able to deadlift over 5,000kg (11,000lb) with some strain. In isometric grip strength testing Amorph was able to produce over 45,000N (10,0116lb) of force. In strike force testing he destroyed the testing apparatus, but was estimated to be able to produce striking forces in excess of 50,000N (11,240lb). In all tests he reached and exceeded the maximum safe test limits of in-house equipment.  
  
In addition to his strength, Amorph has a secondary striker power. He is able to produce a large variety of chemicals which he can excrete via his ejaculate, as a liquid, or consciously as a rapidly dissipating gas: liquid and gas secretions possess different properties and chemical makeup. These compounds each produced a number of effects on human physiology.  
  
The liquid secretion contained a number of hormone analogs, acted as a temporary nerve stimulant, and a muscle relaxant. Some of the hormones it contained were analogs of Human-Growth-Hormone, Progesterone (Estrogen and Testosterone precursor), and Oxytocin (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-2.4 for full analysis). The temporary effects the liquid produced included heightened sensation of all types, limited vassal dilation, and serotonin release. Additional permanent effects are still being studied but so far have been found to be permanently heightened sensation, growth of primary characteristics (e.g. height), growth of secondary sexual characteristics, and possibly a bio-luminescent effect in melanin. It is also incredibly nutrient-rich and calorie-dense, quite possibly providing all nutrients and calories a person would need to live on.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  That is a very large list of effects. The sexual nature of this power is extremely negative and all further use of it should be restricted. It seems likely the source of poor Candela’s mental afflictions.

> **Armsmaster:**  
>  Restricting this power usage has been deemed impossible as of this time.

The gas secretion causes sexual arousal in people who inhale it, acting as an aphrodisiac. The effect of this gas is cumulative with greater consumption increasing arousal proportionally. At low levels of exposure, the effect is negligible, but after extended or high levels of exposure, targets become unable to perform complex problem solving due to debilitating levels of distraction and physical response. The range of this gas though is very short, almost point-blank. The gas also rapidly dissipates in air and breaks down spontaneously into inert, non-harmful compounds. Unfortunately, this means the chemicals degrade too quickly for any laboratory analysis to be performed (further testing was deemed prohibitively expensive). However, testimony and limited physical testing from Candela and several volunteers indicates the chemicals have vassal dilatory effects, a minor euphoric effect, and nervous stimulatory effects. These combined to create a sudden spike in the inhalers levels of physical arousal.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  This sounds dangerous. With effects that are similar to those produced by a number of controlled and illicit substances use of this power and its effects should be prohibited until further testing can be performed, if it ever will be permitted.

> **Armsmaster:**  
>  The compounds spontaneously break down too quickly for more accurate tests to be conducted without the use of specially designed Tinker-Tech or direct release into testing equipment not available on site. The power produced chemicals do not appear to have any deleterious side effects, however, in a similar way to the villainous Case 53, Newter (see files v/usa-s-ene/FC/New) and acquiring, or designing and producing, the required tech has been deemed an unnecessary use of Protectorate resources at this time. Prohibition of the use of this power was deemed impossible at this time, though efforts will remain ongoing.

Breaker: 3

Amorph is a limited shape-shifter. His body naturally takes the form of a giant slug. He is white in color with three blue bands at the ‘front’ of his body. From this base form Amorph can form numerous tentacles (see file h-w/usa-ene/amo-6.5 and sub files), from as few as one up to thousands. These tentacles can vary in length, diameter, and shape to a significant extent. He cannot take on any other form or resemblance and as such this does not qualify as a Stranger power. However, he can use this shape-shifting to slip through cell bars and other forms of restraint such as hand-cuffs, even brute rated ones.

  
  
Master: 2+

An aspect of Amorph’s chemical generation striker power manifests itself as a minor, though potentially prolific, Master power. The chemicals he produces have been likened to various narcotic substances and other so-called ‘party drugs’: such as nitrites aka poppers, MDMA aka ecstasy, cocaine, and LSD. While the negative side effects of these drugs do not seem to be caused by Amorph’s chemicals, nor does there seem to be any danger of overdose, there is evidence that there may be some kind of addictive effect. As such, Amorph has been allocated a Master power for potentially being able to addict people to the chemicals he synthesizes. Addiction would create the potential for coercion or, in the one suspected case of Mastering, for the subject to willingly obey orders. However, the effect is quite pronounced when administered and would have little subtly. Addiction would also take a fairly long time and, without the long term side effects of related illegal substances, be easily dealt with by rehabilitation services. The power lacks subtlety or immediate effects, instead it poses a longer-term danger with exposure when unaware of the consequences.

  
  
Stranger: 0

On top of this, Amorph has a Stranger/Shaker power where he can glow with different colors. This is usually involuntary and the colors are indicative of the emotion he is feeling (see file h-w/usa-ene/amo-2.10). Beyond displaying his emotions this can be used to help light dark areas and grants Amorph a limited form of night-vision.

  
  
Noctis: 113  
 _Class 1, Sub-Class A_

Amorph is a Noctis parahuman, type 1A. He has no need to sleep and is incapable of doing so. This is possibly due to his regeneration or shapeshifting as Amorph has no need to eat or drink either and thus the lack of sleep may be from advanced regeneration.  
  
For more information on Anomalous Case 113’s see guide to case types PRT-M.AC.113.

  
  
Emotivore: 66

While Amorph may not need to consume food he still requires sustenance. This takes the form of emotions, qualifying Amorph as an Emotivore, a subset of Anomalous Case 66 type parahumans (see guide to case types C.66). He consumes the emotions released during sexual climax, but without the target feeling any loss of emotion, fatigue, negative emotion, or reportedly any side effect, though this is under investigation. To consume this emotion, Amorph must actively seek to consume them when they are released, pulling a synesthetic ‘pink gas’ into himself. He must be within a short distance of the person feeling the emotions, up to 10.5 meters (34 feet). If Amorph does not regularly (reportedly daily) consume these emotions he feels symptoms analogues to hunger. This hunger will grow in intensity the longer Amorph goes without feeding. Fortunately, the hunger only seems to cause Amorph distress and pain; it does not lead to loss of cognitive function, impulsive behaviors, or any physical symptoms. Testing of this starvation effect was unable to be conducted due to parental and subjects concerns and was deemed unethical by on site researchers due to the pain and emotional distress it would cause. Data on long term effects is therefore purely anecdotal as provided by Amorph and Candela when they were undergoing the process of determining that Amorph was an emotivore and testing to determine emotions he consumed.  
  


> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance level 1**
> 
> Ratings:
> 
> Granter:
> 
> | 
> 
> 3+  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> Thinker:
> 
> | 
> 
> 0  
>   
> Granter: 3+
> 
> As stated earlier, Amorph’s secondary striker power is to produce a hormone-containing liquid which can permanently affect a person’s growth. In addition to causing a person who ingests them to reach near the limits of human physiology, these changes extend into the paranormal. In the one documented case (see files h-w/usa-ene/can-2.1-2.3 and 3.1-3.2), all soft tissues became much more elastic; bones were observed to be much denser than normal; and muscles were observed to be stronger than should be physically possible for their size. In-depth testing of these effects was refused due to parental and subject concerns. Other effects are still being observed. Overall, the cumulative effects of even just a few months of continual exposure has been able to give the recipient ratings of Brute 1+, Striker 1. Research to distinguish the difference between these hormones and the initial subject’s own parahuman powers is ongoing.
> 
> Thinker: 0
> 
> Amorph possesses a minor Thinker power. This power allows him to sense the emotional state of Candela when he is in close proximity to her and even share some minor physical sensations. The range of this power is 4.8m (16ft). It has been speculated that this is not, in fact, a direct power, but rather a unique power interaction between the Trump powers of both capes.

> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 4; Codeword: Relay**  
>  Archetype: Trump/Granter – Amorph represents a classic Trump danger to parahumans, being able to alter parahuman powers in Striker range. He also represents a classic Granter danger, being able to empower the unpowered.
> 
> Trump: 3+
> 
> When in direct physical contact (skin to skin) with a parahuman, Amorph can sense if a person is a parahuman and roughly sense what their powers are. This is only a vague feeling of what the powers are and it is not very precise. He can also sense if a person has the potential to trigger, though not what that power could be. In testing, Amorph was able to pick out two on-site personnel who also had the capability to trigger. When tested on Protectorate parahumans he could give rough guesses as to their power, but it is unknown how much prior knowledge influenced this.
> 
> It has been claimed by Amorph that when he is suffering significant emotional distress he can use this power to affect the powers of other parahumans to remove himself as a valid target of their abilities. This was not tested due to concerns of testing personnel.
> 
> Granter: 6+
> 
> The more powerful aspect of this power is that, under certain circumstances, Amorph can induce an artificial Trigger Event. This has been dubbed ‘Awakening.’ To induce Awakening a person has to have a Corona Pollentia, then that target needs to be subject to “extreme emotions,” comparable in intensity to those of a natural Trigger Event just like when altering powers of existing parahumans. However, unlike with existing parahumans, only the subject's emotions matter in Awakening. The true boon of this is that the emotions experienced by the subject being Awakened do not have to be the ‘despair, fear, anger, or frustration’ of a natural Trigger. In the one documented case at present “love and ecstasy” were the emotions used. It is speculated that any sufficiently strong emotion could be used to Awaken a power, including hope, happiness, or courage. It is hoped this could be used to create far more stable and heroically inclined parahumans.
> 
> The results of Awakening in other subjects are still unknown and so far remain untested. However, it has been speculated that the exact circumstances and emotions surrounding the event will affect the expressed powers similar to the circumstances of a natural Trigger Event. Further speculation proposes that these powers will be high level. This speculation is based on the Ward Candela, who’s classified threat rating is B-Class with the potential for S-Class, but it is unknown if this is due to the powers nature or a result of Awakening a power instead of a natural Trigger Event. Further testing will be required.
> 
> To discuss Candela: she is the first known artificial parahuman created by Amorph. Her exact power set is protected under Codeword ‘Goat.’ Her power was awakened during extreme euphoria induced by prolonged sexual intercourse and the associated physical release. It is unverified, but it is claimed, that the induction of powers occurred concurrently with the fertilization of Candela’s eggs. This generated ‘sufficient emotion’ in Candela to allow Amorph to Awaken her previously dormant Corona Pollentia and initiate the formation of a Corona Gemma.
> 
> Given Candela’s ability to identify and locate people with latent powers and Amorph’s ability to then awaken them, the pair has the potential to create a literal army of parahumans. Alternatively, Amorph’s combat ability could just as easily be used to kill parahumans for Candela to utilize her true power on (protected under codeword Goat). The power synergy the pair has cannot be overstated. At present they represent a B-class threat with the ready potential to, if left unchecked, burgeon into an S-class threat.

* * *

  
 **Section 3: Psychological Profile**

Amorph has displayed no aggressive tendencies but has displayed several other anti-social or negative behaviors. These include PTSD, claustrophobia, social anxiety, minor OCD, co-dependence, and separation anxiety. He has begun getting along well with his fellow Wards and has laid the foundations for a good relationship with his Protectorate mentor. He has been recommended counseling and group socializing activities.  
  
Amorph displays symptoms of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. This is believed to be a result of his nature as a Case 53, his initial experiences after arriving on Earth-Bet, and classified information. The trauma he experienced has expressed itself in several minor antisocial behaviors. Amorph is claustrophobic, hating any confined environment which is much larger than most other people with claustrophobia due to his large size: as such, he dislikes being in rooms without windows and that are smaller than the average lounge (approximately 200 square feet).  
  
Amorph also suffers from social anxiety due to a lack of socialization and becomes very withdrawn and unresponsive when around people, apart from Candela who he uses as a form of security blanket. ‘Excessively shy’ would be a good description. Fortunately, this was observed to be slowly abating with interactions with others and is unlikely to be a long term issue so long as Amorph continues to receive opportunities to engage positively with his peers.  
  
Amorph also displays several obsessive-compulsive behaviours regarding Candela, coveting time with her obsessively and seeking to touch her (especially her skin, breasts, and vulva) at any opportunity, even when not appropriate. This aligns with similar OCD compulsions exhibited by those who have suffered long term solitary isolation and aligns with some of the coping mechanisms for PTSD.  
  
Amorph’s PTSD is also the likely cause of his Co-Dependency and Separation Anxiety with Candela. It has been deemed clinical co-dependency due to 1) Compulsions to be in close contact with Candela, 2) Separation Anxiety from Candela, 3) his emotive nature and, 4) the enabling of negative behaviours.

  1. Amorph nearly constantly seeks to place himself in physical contact with Candela, often picking her up and carrying her around. He also often tries to ‘feel her up,’ seeking to touch her inner thighs, breasts, and vulva. This is a near-constant occurrence with the pair only refraining when around Candela’s father. They actually seem to enjoy the outrage and discomfort it causes in other people, using it as a form of social rebellion.
  2. Amorph feels moderate separation anxiety when separated from Candela. He is extremely reluctant to leave Candela’s presence, clinging to her when asked to separate and excessively drawing out separations. He displays an obsessive need to know Candela’s whereabouts and condition when separated (this apparently started to occur after Candela’s near-rape). When separated Amorph will progressively become more and more withdrawn, shy, and frightened of others.
  3. Due to Amorph’s nature as an emotivore (Case 66) he has a dependency on being near someone experiencing sexual gratification, as he absorbs the emotions associated with orgasm. Reportedly the closer he is the stronger and more filling the emotions are. As such, he has a pathological need to be around or engaged in sexual activities.
  4. Candela has provided for, and willingly indulged, nearly every whim and sexual desire Amorph has, enabling his more hedonistic and perverted behaviours. This has allowed him to act on his more extreme impulses and emotional desires without giving due consideration to the consequences, exacerbating the issues caused by these negative behaviors.



In addition, there is potential pressure and psychological manipulation at work in the relationship. Amroph has expressed that he requires sex to remain functional and pain-free; that going without sex causes his power to hurt him with potentially crippling levels of pain, and, possibly, eventually death. This presents a psychological pressure on Candela to provide Amorph with sex, as he ‘needs’ her, to remain pain-free and, potentially, to survive. This could be interpreted as highly manipulative as Candela has suffered much psychological trauma from the death of her mother, withdrawal of her father, and abandonment by her ex-best friend. Not providing sex could potentially cause Amorph to die, and thus Candela could perceive that she needs to provide Amorph with sex in order to not suffer renewed trauma and further ‘abandonment.’  
  
Fortunately, the pair actually seem to be trying to build one another up, encouraging each other and building the others confidence and sense of self-worth, seemingly trying to self-treat their codependency. Unfortunately, it has, to a large part, had the opposite effect, but it is extremely positive that they both recognize there is a problem and that they are willing to work towards resolving this issue.

> **Analyst 69:**  
>  Again, the full report detailing the sexual nature of this dependence is appalling. Candela and Amorph should be separated immediately to prevent further carnal interactions. They are children and should not be having such a relationship!

> **Armsmaster:**  
>  This has been overruled in the interim. More observation and a rebuilding of trust with Candela and Amorph have been ruled higher priorities at this time.

Of additional note is that due to his previous isolation Amorph is quite adventurous and keen to explore, but is as equally satisfied with books, movies, and video games. He seeks novel stimulation and experiences. However, due to his extremely shy nature, he will generally try to hide from, or at least limit interaction with, people he is unfamiliar with. In situations where he is forced to interact with unknown individuals he will typically defer to Candela, allowing her to take the lead in social situations. In short, he is keen to try new things but is hesitant to interact with new people.

* * *

  
  
**Section 4: Encounter Tactics**

[ _Section under revision. New information has come to light rendering previous encounter tactics and priorities inapplicable. Amorph is no longer wanted for any kidnapping, murder, or related charges._ ]  
  
Recommended engagement distance: 20-60 feet.  
Recommended weaponry: Containment foam, lethal weaponry authorized.  
Recommended Cape support: Mover, Blaster  
Recommend Tactics: Box in with containment foam and blockades.  
  
Amorph is a known serial kidnapper and likely murderer as well as possibly a cannibal or rapist. As such, neutralization is authorized over capture in any engagement where Amorph’s escape is deemed likely.  
  
Amorph likely has brute and striker ratings; as such, stay out of range and shoot him if necessary; use foam if able or a victim is present.  
  
When engaging do so from a range greater than 20 feet using standard assault munitions, foam sprayers, and foam grenades. As a Brute/Striker he is rated as a high close range danger. Personnel are advised to maintain as much distance as possible.  
  
When engaging, discern if a victim is present. If Amorph presently has captured a victim use of lethal force is prohibited. Priority should be given to rescue operations until the victim is freed or deceased.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Section 5: Additional Notes**

Amorph is an Anomalous Case 53 (see PRT files PRT-M.AC.53 for more information). He initially awoke in a warehouse in South Boston and soon after encountered the villain known as Accord (see files v-usa-ma.508.933456/Aco) and some of his Ambassadors engaged in some kind of negotiation with unknown parahumans. A fight quickly broke out as the villains sought to kill Amorph as a witness. A running battle through the streets of Boston ensued as Amorph fought off his attackers and attempted to flee, this occurred on 08-20-2010 (see file cc-v-usa-y2010.d301-c.2.1304 where he was assigned the designation ‘Amorph’). After successfully escaping the Ambassadors, Amorph hid in farmland and what forests were available, slowly making his way further south as he continued to flee over the next month. Eventually he reached the foothills and forests surrounding Brockton Bay. There he encountered the Ward Candela in her civilian identity, pre-trigger, while she was on a solo bush hike. They struck up a friendship and Candela offered to allow Amorph to stay with her while he mentally recovered from his ordeal. Amorph suffers from the typical Case 53 memory loss and cannot remember anything before waking up in that warehouse. He also has the distinctive C tattoo, but his shape-shifting allows him to move the mark around and he typically places it out of sight beneath himself.  
  
As with all Case 53's, Amorph's age was assigned from his knowledge of mathematics, language testing, responses to general knowledge questions, and psychological profile; with this data Amorph was designated as 16 years old. He was also, at his request, assigned a Birthday other than his date of first sighting (August 20), and instead was assigned September 11, the date he met Candela. In addition, unlike most Case 53’s, Amorph has elected to take on a civilian name which he prefers to be called by: Tim Hebert. Subsequent to joining the Wards, and as part of his joining conditions, Amorph has been temporarily placed under the guardianship of Daniel Hebert (Candela’s father) until a permanent solution can be reached. This atypical guardianship situation is because of Amorph’s relationship with Candela, Candela’s pregnancy, and talk of the pair marrying. Amorph has taken the last name Hebert out of respect for Mr Hebert temporarily adopting him and insists on keeping the first name Tim, bestowed on him by Candela when they met, to give Amorph his civilian name.  
  
Amorph is in an intimate relationship with fellow Ward Candela (see files h-w/usa-ene/can). Candela is Amorph’s girlfriend, though the pair have routinely talked about getting married and a potential marriage was one of Amorph’s key motivating factors in joining the Wards. Amorph wants a proper legal identity which requires registration with the PRT as a Case 53 and is seeking a job in the Wards (and later Protectorate) to provide for his girlfriend and children.  
  
Amorph is the father of the children Candela is currently pregnant with (see file h-w/usa-ene/can-7.1). The typically expected due date would be August 12 2011, however, not much is known or certain due to the nature of the children growing inside Candela (see file prt-hq-ac219). In addition, this is the first known time a case 53 or 74 has fathered children and exact effects of having such a wildly distorted body on any potential offspring is entirely unknown. All personnel should be made aware that both Candela and Amorph are extremely protective of their unborn children. Candela has at present refused to allow any testing or procedures to check or monitor her unborn children due to their invasive nature and any potential harm the procedures might cause, but has consented to future non-invasive procedures.  
  


> **CLASSIFIED – Clearance Level 3**  
>  Amorph, while a Case 53 and unable to remember his own trigger, was caught up in Candela triggering and was a witness to her trigger vision and, like her, he remembers the vision. Like all 17 previous accounts he described seeing a pair of giant entities that defied all rational descriptions, but his best description of the entities was of “two halves of a whole, [... with] one purpose. Each of them made from [...] millions of pieces connected together across realities, [...] spinning around one another in the first dance.”
> 
> In his account of the trigger vision Amorph described the same five commonalities given in every known account:
> 
>   1. There were two entities.
>   2. The entities were travelling through space.
>   3. The entities entered our solar system and approached planet Earth.
>   4. They saw the entities fragment and break apart as they neared Earth (previous reports specified ‘die’ but Amorph presented a new description).
>   5. That one of these fragments approached the parahuman as it fell to Earth and when they touched they got powers.
> 

> 
> While no two accounts have ever been the same, Amorph used very poetic and outright religious language in his description of events, language which Candela also used. They described the entities as “gods” or “divines” and continued to use other similarly religious and deferential language to describe them. This is not new and has occurred in two previous cases.
> 
> However, what is new and incredibly worrisome is potentially new information given by Amorph and Candela, possibly unique to them due to Candela’s Thinker Power which allows her to sense the ‘purpose’ of other parahuman powers as well as the circumstances of her Trigger. Amorph and Candela notably did not describe the entities as “dying” when approaching Earth. Instead, they claimed this fragmentation was actually planned and another “stage of the dance.” When clarity was sought what they meant by “dance” Amorph and Candela both separately implied that the “dance” was a form of sexual reproduction and pair bonding; they claimed that the fragmentation was simply part of how the entities breed and reproduce. Worrisome was that they thought there would be an “after” and that the pair would “reunite at the end to continue the dance.” This implies that these beings did not, in fact, die to give parahumans their powers, but rather, that the giving of powers is some form of reproductive behaviour we have yet to understand and that there will be an ‘end’ to powers.
> 
> For himself, Amorph has backed up Candela’s claim that the very purpose of these entities is “to breed” and that as one of their “chosen” she shares that purpose. Amorph has also claimed that both he and Candela each have their own role to play in their own “dance.” Amroph’s purpose has been claimed to be to “shelter, nourish, and protect Candela”; to, in his words, “be her hero.” This has worrying implications not only for Amorph’s own power, but also for what the true intent behind powers might be.
> 
> Further talks and clarification will be had with Amorph to learn more about what he saw and discovered during the trigger vision he witnessed. He and Candela may hold some of the most vital information possible to understanding the source of powers and what purpose they serve.

* * *

* * *

Power

| 

Description  
  
---|---  
  
Blaster

| 

Powers which present a direct danger at medium to long ranges.

Beware of long range attacks. Personnel should take cover and try to break sight lines. Focus on closing the distance and try to engage the parahuman in close combat.

e.g. Legend, Purity  
  
Breaker

| 

Powers which grant the user the ability to escape confinement. This classification encompasses shape-shifting, intangibility, and teleporting.

The parahuman is able to escape forms of confinement, such as handcuffs, containment foam, or jail cells. They will require special counter-measures to contain.

e.g. Hookwolf, Shadow Stalker, Oni Lee  
  
Brute

| 

Powers which grant unnatural toughness, resistance to damage, or rapid healing.

Personnel are to assume standard munitions are non-applicable. Check rating for acceptable levels of force.

**V7.2 — Enhanced strength removed**

e.g. Alexandria, Crawler  
  
Controller

_(added in 7.1)_

| 

Powers which create/control non-human minions.

Watch out for non-human minions. Lethal force is authorized against controller minions. Personnel should prioritize locating the Controller.

e.g. Nilbog, Crusader  
  
Granter

_(added in 7.1)_

| 

A power that allows a parahuman to grant powers to non-parahumans or additional powers to other parahumans.

Beware of empowered subordinates/allies. Focus on containing the powered minions then on locating and containing the Granter. Personnel should prepare special counter-measures for the empowered minions; lethal force is restricted.

e.g. Teacher, Othala  
  
Master

| 

Powers which allow for the control, influence, or direct coercion of Humans.

Personnel must beware of compromised allies and civilians. Detain all civilians for vetting after an attack to ensure no lingering influence or to provide ongoing support. Beware of allies being compromised and attacking you. Master/Stranger protocols in effect.

_V7.1 — Removed control of non-humans. Master is now human only._

e.g. Canary, Heartbreaker, Simurgh, Khepri  
  
Mover

| 

Powers that allow a parahuman to move in non-standard ways, with enhanced speed, teleportation, or similar.

The power makes the parahuman a highly mobile target. Personnel are to keep eyes on the target if possible. Remain on alert and watch all possible attack points, including behind. Personnel should be prepared to chase or fall back immediately.

e.g. Glory Girl (non-standard e.g. flight), Oni Lee(teleport), Velocity(speed)  
  
Shaker

| 

Wide area of effect energy manipulation that is not innately destructive. Includes force-fields and space-time manipulation.

The power presents a non-direct, large scale, area of effect danger. Personnel are to stay mobile and spread out. Focus on closing the distance and try to engage the Shaker in close quarters combat.

e.g. Vista, Grue, Shielder  
  
Stranger

| 

Powers which grant stealth abilities, such as invisibility, or allow the parahuman to manipulate the perception other people have of them.

Be on alert for hidden enemies. Personnel are to maintain radio contact at all times, with two minute check-ins. Report any people sighted, even if they seem friendly, inconsequential, or an ally. Master/Stranger protocols in effect.

e.g. Imp, Nice Guy  
  
Striker

| 

Powers which present a danger at a range of less than six feet, typically touch based.

Personnel are advised not to engage in close quarters combat. Attempt to engage at range while maintaining a distance of at least 15 feet.

_v7.2 — Now includes enhanced strength._

e.g. Clockblocker, Panacea, Faultline  
  
Thinker

| 

Powers which allow for the acquisition of information beyond the range of normal human possibility. The currently recognized classes of Thinker powers are:

  1. Precognition
  2. Post-cognition
  3. Extrasensory
  4. Enhanced Cognition
  5. Information Gathering
  6. Clairvoyance



These powers represent some form of compromised intelligence on the part of law enforcement and appropriate measures should be taken in preparation to maintain op-sec.

e.g. Tattletale, Coil, Accord  
  
Tinker

| 

Powers which allow a parahuman to create advanced technology well ahead of present Earth-Bet technology or otherwise seemingly impossible pieces of engineering.

The danger this parahuman represents scales with the equipment they have. Personnel should try to determine what equipment is present and respond accordingly. Equipment may be given to allies or non-powered subordinates, so beware of allies of the tinker using their tech. Tinkers present a similar danger as Trumps do to Capes in repeat engagements due to the ability to create specific counter-measures. 

e.g. Dragon, Bonesaw, Dauntless (He produces gear)  
  
Trump

| 

Powers which allow a parahuman to always have the upper hand in power interactions. The ability to change the parahuman's own power _or_ affect the effectiveness of other parahuman powers, either positively or negatively.

Personnel are to assume all ally cape's powers will be countered or lose in any power interaction. Heroes will be at a disadvantage and should respond in groups or with the back up of PRT personnel.

_v7.1 — The ability to grant powers to others removed._

e.g. Eidolon, Glastig Uaine, Uber, Hatchet Face  
  
* * *

**_Change Log v7.1_**

 **New Classifications** **:**

 **Controller**   
The former Master rating has been split into two. Controller is the new classification that refers to the ability to create projections or control non-human minions. This distinguishes acceptable levels of force as lethal force is always permitted against controlled minions whereas it is prohibited against Master victims (humans).

 **Granter  
** Another split rating, this time the former Trump rating. Granter is the new classification for the ability to grant parahuman-like capabilities to non-parahumans without the use of Tinker-tech. 

**Updated classifications :**

 **Breaker**   
The Breaker class of parahuman abilities has been overhauled. Breaker no longer refers to ‘breaking physics’ but to the ability to ‘break out of confinement.’ The update means Breaker ratings are for a parahumans ability to escape capture attempts or after they have been captured. The previous uses of the Breaker classification have been either folded under Brute for damage mitigation, Mover for movement improving effects, or Striker for more damaging effects.

 **Master**   
The Master classification has had several types of power removed from it. Master powers now exclusively refer to those abilities which can be used to control or coerce humans. All projection type powers and non-human controlling powers have been allocated to the new classification: Controller.

 **Trump  
** All powers which grant powers to non-parahumans have been removed from the Trump classification. Trump still remains a broad category of powers, referring to changing a capes own powers, suppressing other capes powers, or boosting other capes powers. The theme though is that Trump now means that Protectorate members and other heroes should be aware that the parahuman they are engaging is likely to come out ahead in any power interaction.

**Removed Classifications** **:**

 **Changer  
** Changer has been removed as a classification. It was deemed superfluous as every Changer rating required additional subratings to inform personnel of the abilities of the Changer form, while only revealing that the individual was a shapeshifter of some variety. As such, the Changer rating has been removed and all previous ratings folded into the respective sub-ratings.

**_Update v7.2_**

 **Updated classifications** **:**

 **Brute  
** The Brute classification has had super-strength removed from it as a classification. This is due to the often disparity between damage mitigating effects and enhanced strength, where some forms of Brute rating did not have enhanced strength and could be safely approached while others had enhanced strength and could not be engaged in close range. Consequently, super-strength has been folded into the Striker rating. Individuals who were both tough and strong will now have both Brute and Striker ratings.

 **Striker  
** Striker now picks up all super-strength granting powers, meaning it now encompasses all powers which represent a danger at 6 feet or less from the parahuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting things on AO3 is waaaaaaay hard than on QQ. So, sorry for the scuffed spacing and stuff people. If you want a nicer-looking version head on over to Questionable Questing.


	24. A Painful Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the stupendous Voxdeo and fantastic Cailin

“Shadow Stalker is Sophia Hess.”  
  
What? No.  
  
I shook my head in denial. What Battery, my mentor, what she’d just said couldn’t be true. Sophia was Shadow Stalker? Sophia _Hess?_ Ha! No way. Impossible. She was a two-bit thug, an utter bitch, and a heartless bully. There was no way _Sophia_ could be a hero; not with how she acted, not when she helped Emma try to get me…  
  
I shook my head again and did my best to swallow the _fear_ lodged in my throat.  
  
Battery just nodded slowly, pain in her eyes as she met my gaze. She grasped her hands together, leaning forward as she sat, elbows braced on knees, and let out a low groan of dislike while holding true to her statement.  
  
My head shook faster, the little curl atop my head curling and glowing in distress.  
  
“That’s not true.” I refuted, my voice shaking a little. It wasn’t true. It _couldn’t_ be true. Because if it was, then that would mean the Protectorate accepted me and Tim into the Wards, let us work with them for weeks, make friends, start to open up to them, when they… they...  
  
“It is. I’m sorry, Candela.” Battery said, looking at me with a pained expression I couldn't spare the mental energy to decipher.  
  
My hands were shaking as I wrapped them around myself. My whole body felt tingly, hot and cold. I didn’t know if I wanted to hit something or scream. I sucked air in through my nose, trying to slow my rapid breathing. My jaw clenched and my eyes closed. Was there… No. _No._ No there wasn’t, there was no one close. There was no one near me. No one. No one! No one else near us, no people, no _potential_ on this floor, nor _purpose_ aside from me, Tim, and the two heroes. They weren’t here. They weren’t!  
  
I gasped as Tim grabbed me. My Hero lifted me from the couch in the Wards common room and gently placed me upon his back. Clutching at his tentacles, I sighed gratefully, the tension washing out of me as he curled about me; tentacles slipping around my waist, into my hair, up my short red skirt, and beneath my oversized battery-themed shirt. He followed my hands as I placed them over my babies, feeling the hard lump that had formed in my abdomen. I leaned into my power and drew solace from the light of my children, knowing they were well, and comfort from the light of their father, knowing he’d protect me. None of us felt _happy,_ but knowing they were there and unharmed would have to do for now.  
  
Tim kissed my cheek as I calmed, my hair no longer swishing with agitation as it curled about his tentacles as they fussed about me. Once he was finally satisfied I was well, he turned his attention to the heroes as more tentacles rose about me in a protective screen.  
  
“What do you mean?” Tim asked, wary and confused. “Because it _sounded_ like you just said that one of those girls who tried to—”  
  
“That one of the girls who sicked those sickos on Candela was one of our Wards?” Assault cut in, mouth twisting into a grimace beneath his red visor. He reached up, running one of his hands through his short sandy hair as he sighed, leaning back on the couch next to his wife. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s _exactly_ what we mean. _Chh._ Can’t say we’re any happier about it than you, though. Boss Man is _livid.”_  
  
I shook my head, feeling better now Tim was so close, but still filled with this horrible prickly hot-and-cold feeling. It also didn’t help that I didn’t like being called Candela. Sure, it was my ‘Cape’ name but it just... I don’t know. Using it like this somehow made things less… _personal,_ I guess. It felt like they weren’t really talking to _me,_ but rather, who the Protectorate _wanted_ me to be.  
  
My hair writhed about me, squirming with the sick feeling in my stomach.  
  
“No. No. She… she can’t be. She… she helped get me that detention. She was the one who gave them the tape and condoms. She tried to have me raped! Sophia is a Ward!? She was here yesterday, that spark of intangibility, I _saw_ her. And nobody _told me!?_ **_Why!?”_** I shouted, my voice filled with anger and hurt.  
  
Tears dripped down my cheeks as I _glared_ at Battery, my eyes forming jagged spikes as they glowed a griefful green. I’d _trusted_ her. And just like always _they’d betrayed me._ The moment I tried to trust someone in authority, someone with power and responsibility, they betrayed me.  
  
The older woman looked torn, angry, but not at _me,_ if that makes sense? Her knuckles were straining as she gripped her hands together, her lips pulled thin beneath her domino mask, and the circuits on her suit were glowing a bright blue as her power charged up.  
  
Despite that, she met my gaze steadily. Battery opened her mouth, but no sound came out, so she closed it with a sigh.  
  
Seeing Battery stuck, Assault figuratively stepped in, waving his hands placatingly, his bright red costume not helping him look calming _at all._  
  
“Hey now, it’s, well, it’s not _alright._ But, well, you see, it’s like this. Ah…” Assault said, doing his best to sound soothing. Then he paused to think, sucking on his lip exaggeratedly as he bought himself time to think.  
  
Tim didn’t give him that time though. His tentacles were twitching angrily, flickers of orange shining along their lengths as he said what we were both thinking.  
  
“It’s like _what?_ Like, like, uh, like where you tell us we’re safe and stuff, but let one of the people who hurt her _near my wife!?_ Is it where you _lie_ to us to get us on board, just so you can, can, can _use us!?_ Or is it, no, uh, maybe, ah, ah, **_ah!”_** Tim paused, seeming to have a brain wave as red surged along his tentacles while they rose higher and higher around me until he _loomed_ over the two heroes. “Was it the _Protectorate_ who made the cops brush off Taylor and call her a liar!? _Was it you!? It was, wasn’t—”_  
  
 ** _“No.”_**  
  
Tim and I both paused at that, our rising terror and rage halting at the sheer _intensity_ of Battery’s denial.  
  
My mentor sucked in a deep breath, air whistling through her nose. Head bowed, her short dark hair had flopped forward, hiding her black domino mask from me. The knuckles of her clenched hands popped as she squeezed them together, the muscles in her arms straining beneath her skin-tight costume. Then the circuits of her costume changed from blue to red as she discharged her power. The way she’d described it to me, Battery could use such bursts to give herself more time to think as she accelerated herself and, from her perspective, slowed down time.  
  
The glow quickly faded, and with it, Battery’s head slowly came back up and she once more locked eyes with me, her dark brown eyes boring into my own.  
  
 _“No,_ Amorph, the Protectorate would _never_ do that. Never. And, Candela? We are telling you. Right here. Right now. As we _should have_ from the start. I’m sorry.” Battery said, genuine remorse evident in her tone and posture.  
  
I blinked, caught off guard. I… That was it? But also… She was sorry? I know she’d said it earlier, but… I still couldn't quite grasp it. That made two times an adult had apologized to me in as many months, and I just didn’t get it. That wasn’t how the world worked. Where were the denials, the deflections, the downplays, and the distractions? Why wasn’t Battery acting like every other authority figure I’d ever met and pushing me aside? I mean, this wasn’t just Aunt Zoe doing what was right according to her own moral code, but an actual authority figure… admitting they made a mistake in regards to me? Taking my side over Sophia’s? I didn’t get it. Why was Battery taking my side? Was it because I had powers now? Or something else?  
  
Slowly, my hair settled back down and the glow faded, as my emotions settled somewhat. Likewise, Tim settled around me, tentacles shrinking back down as his own glow faded. I even smiled a little as he took the opportunity to drape even more of himself over me and hold me close: he was always so _protective_ of me.  
  
Seeing the two of us settle, Battery nodded. Again, unlike most nowadays, she met my gaze, despite how creepy most found my shifting, glowing eyes.  
  
“We made a mistake. **_I_** made a mistake. I should have told you sooner about Shadow Stalker. About _Sophia.”_ Battery practically spat the name, before visibly restraining herself. “But I didn’t, and that was wrong. Even if I was ordered not to, I still should have. You told us about Shadow Stalker nearly two weeks ago, what she had done to you. You even provided a recording to back up your claims when we asked for evidence. It’s a failing on our part that we’re only getting around to telling you _now._ That’s because, well…”  
  
She trailed off with a frustrated look.  
  
I frowned back at her. What? What wasn’t she telling us? _Why_ wasn’t she telling us?  
  
After a few moments of staring at me, Battery huffed before turning to look at Assault.  
  
Beside her, the red-clad hero tilted his head questioningly at her look. Battery twitched, then elbowed him lightly. He chuffed, not quite snorting, not quite chuckling.  
  
“Look, Puppy. You _know_ what our orders are. You also know what _I_ think of orders.” Assault said, pointing at himself. Then he pointed at Battery. “But you’re in charge here, so, your call.”  
  
Battery sighed, releasing her grip to reach up and pull Assault’s hand back down after it started inching towards her face. She looked at me and Tim and seemed to resolve some kind of internal conflict.  
  
“Listen, Candela, Amorph. We’re not _supposed_ to tell you this, but _I_ think we should. The reason nothing is being done about your accusations is because the PRT is playing dumb.” Battery said, sounding uncomfortable.  
  
The PRT was playing what now?  
  
Tim voiced our confusion.  
  
“Playing dumb? Er, what’s that?” Tim asked, still a little wary.  
  
Battery sat up straighter, seeming more comfortable now as she explained.  
  
“Now, first of all, know that Assault and I don’t approve of this. Neither does Armsmaster. Second, the Protectorate doesn’t actually have the authority to start investigations or press charges; those powers lie solely with the PRT.” She said, looking at the two of us to make sure we understood.  
  
Tim and I both nodded so Battery carried on.  
  
“Now, what do I mean by ‘the PRT is playing dumb’? It’s simple: they don’t want to know if Shadow Stalker is guilty or not because they want to keep making use of her. If Shadow Stalker is guilty, and I believe you when you say she is, then that means the PRT loses a Ward to field. Yes, if we had to choose, we’d get yourself and Amorph instead, which is a drastic improvement, but they don’t want to _have_ to choose. They _want_ to keep all three of you, despite whatever ‘personnel friction’ it may cause.” Battery said, making air quote symbols as she sat up straighter.  
  
I bit my lip for a moment as I thought. But whatever way I looked at it, I could only come to one conclusion.  
  
“That’s just stupid.” I said bluntly. “Having someone who they know is willing to be party to that kind of crime on the team can’t be good for the rest of the team, let alone us two fitting in. I know we can’t just walk away now, or at least, Tim can’t, thanks to the whole underage Case 53 thing, but if I walked or, we just, I don’t know, ran away? Then what?”  
  
Assault sniggered at that earning himself another elbow to the side, this one a little more forceful than the last. Assault just laughed louder and smiled in the face of Battery’s glare.  
  
“Oh, come on. That’s basically the same thing you said to Armsmaster on Thursday. You two are on the same wavelength there.” Assault said, still chuckling. Then he sobered up as he turned to face me and Tim. “The reason though? Why our _dearest_ superiors think they can _prevent_ you from quitting? Same reason they’re not investigating Stalker, but in reverse.”  
  
I frowned at that, as did Tim, judging by the way his tentacles shifted and curled.  
  
“What do you mean ‘but in reverse’?” I asked. Did he mean the PRT would investigate us if we quit? But…  
  
Ice slid down my spine. Sitting up straighter, I looked at Assault more warily, my gaze flicking back and forth between the two heroes.  
  
Assault picked up on my realization, based on his slow nodding.  
  
“Yeah. Unlike the sideliners, we ain’t stupid. Or we just assume everything’s parahuman related, one of the two. But three out of four of the boys you reported attacked you get horrifically maimed? Most likely by a parahuman using a sledgehammer, or perhaps someone with super strength? The same boys who got let off of any charges by the police because they never think about powers, believed the wrong people, and are, let’s face it, just a _wee_ bit misogynistic? Then it turns out you’re dating someone with a possible powerset to match that crime? Yeah, the PRT is basically holding that investigation over you to force the two of you to stay and play ball.” Assault finished with a snort, giving us a lopsided and unhappy grin.  
  
I gulped, shivering in Tim’s grip. Tim was shaking a little two, sickly greens mixing with angry oranges as Assault laid out neatly what had been one of our deepest fears, one we’d discounted based on the ineptitude of the police. Only, it turns out a federal agency like the PRT is a lot more competent than some sideliners poisoned from the start by one of my tormentors. They knew what we’d done, or at least guessed, as I doubted they had evidence if they were _threatening_ to investigate. Or was that just some code I didn’t understand? Fuck!  
  
As my mind was whirling, searching for a reply, Battery filled the silence.  
  
“Look, Candela, Amorph… Taylor, Tim. I get it. I do. Seeing scumbags like Mike Turner and his friends just get away with attempted rape? It makes my blood _boil._ It goes against everything I’ve ever fought for since I joined the Wards five years ago. And seeing the boys who tried to rape you getting away with it? After they implied to you they’d done the same to several other girls?” Battery sighed. Lacing her fingers together she started tapping her thumbs. “Let me tell you a story, about a brave but foolish young girl.”  
  
I nodded slowly, Tim fidgeting around me. I liked that she was using our _actual_ names now. It just felt more genuine, more _personal,_ you know?  
  
We’d both been so scared, still were really, but it didn’t seem like either Battery or Assault were mad at us, or even that they were going to do anything about the two of us attacking and, well, _maiming_ Ben, Xander, and Mike. I reached down to grab some of Tim’s tentacles, squeezing him to try and reassure him. It was okay, everything would turn out okay. And if it didn’t? Well, that just meant it wasn’t the end of our story yet.  
  
Taking my nod for assent, Battery continued.  
  
“My dad was a cop, a detective, and yeah, you’re not the biggest fan of them, I know. But my dad was one of the good ones, the ones who actually caught people and put them behind bars. Or at least he tried to, because he worked with the PRT tracking the money for gangs and _somebody_ broke out more than half the parahumans he helped catch. So, when I got powers, I stepped in to try and play hero.” Battery paused, giving a self-deprecating smile and dark chuckle. “Yeah, didn’t turn out so well for me the first few times.”  
  
She shook her head, dislodging whatever dark memories she was recalling. Catching my eye again, she smiled more reassuringly at me.  
  
“I’ll tell you about it another time. It’s how I met this lug, after all.” Battery said, elbowing Assault who just grinned cheekily in response. “Anyway, as I was saying, I get it. You see what you know is an injustice in the world, an issue no one else seems to care about, or at least one they’re not _doing_ anything about. And it turns out _you_ have the power to do something about it, or maybe you know someone who does. So you step in because, ‘if I don’t, who will?’ And yeah, it’s a good thought, a _hero's_ thought.”  
  
She paused, blowing air out of her mouth to get her pixie-cut hair out of her eyes.  
  
“But you see, without help and support, it just ends up hurting you. Taylor, Tim: you need to learn to work with the system, to add to it, rather than replace it. I know we live in a world of heroes and villains, where if you have the power you’re encouraged to act, but at the same time, we only tolerate a vigilante so long as they support the police or PRT, not those that supplant the American justice system with their own.” Battery finished, looking at the two of us evenly.  
  
I was shrunk in on myself, feeling guilty. As was Tim, based on the bright yellow patches around me. Still, even if what Battery had said was right, even if she did get it, that need to act and do what was right, I just…  
  
“I couldn’t let it go. I just couldn’t.” I said, sniffling. “They tried to _rape me_ and—  
  
“Buh, buh, buh, buh, buh, buuuuuh.” Assault cut me off, waving a finger at me. “Nope. Nuh-uh. Don’t say a word. Plausible deniability. If you don’t tell us, we can’t report it. And yeah, that might seem like it’s us supporting your actions, which, uh, _may_ or may not be true, but it ties into that whole ‘playing dumb’ thing. We ask you no questions and you tell us lies. Or inconvenient truths.”  
  
Beside him, Battery nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Taylor, Tim, look, I… I like you. _Both_ of you. You’re good kids, and I know you’ll both become good heroes, but you were put in an impossible situation with no good solution. And, I’m not saying you did, but if you _did_ maim those boys, it wasn’t a _smart_ choice. But, it’s behind us now, and no one died or was injured to the point Panacea couldn’t heal them, so we’ll do our best to move on. And to bring this full circle, that means, for now, you’ll have to learn to tolerate Hess being on the same team as you.” Battery said, pausing at my expression.  
  
I scowled at her, my previous indignation and anger returning at the mention of that bitch’s name. The mention of Panacea possibly _healing_ those monsters and _undoing_ all the effort Tim and I had gone to?  
  
“I get it. The law was powerless to help me, but not punish me, huh? _Typical._ I should have known something like this would happen. Everything was going too smoothly. After we talked the Psychologist around on the whole ‘mastering’ thing and I passed the screening test it all seemed so smooth. You and Assault were nice, Denn… _Clockblocker,_ Vista, Aegis, Gallant… They were all pretty nice and not the typical teens I was expecting. And now, under threat of jail time, I have to work with one of the girls who had me attacked _and_ learn that the boys who attacked me got healed by Panacea when I, one of their victims, didn’t? _Joy.”_ I snapped, injecting as much sarcasm and vitriol into my final word as possible.  
  
Assault snorted, bursting out into more snickering even as he nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that’s a healthy amount of cynicism for law enforcement. Or politics. But don’t be so down, yeah? It’s not _all_ doom and gloom. See, the PRT can only stall on the kind of accusations you made for so long, while no one has actually accused you two of anything. Not yet. Doubt they will either, not if you don’t force their hand. Too much potential, especially if your predictions about how powerful your kids will be pan out. If they do, you’ll pretty much be untouchable.” Assault mused, reaching up to stroke his non-existent beard before continuing.  
  
“Anyway, point is, you’ve _made_ accusations against Stalker, so the wheels are, well, not in _motion_ but in existence. They’re waiting on the outcome of another police investigation into those four boys you accused, and another one on their football team, over two different cases like yours. Once the results of those come out, _then_ Miss Piggy has said she’ll make a decision about dear Stalker. Might take a while though as the boys are set to go to court next week to fight a warrant for their DNA. Upshot though is that if they’re putting in the effort to fight a warrant they’re most likely guilty as _hell._ That means all _you_ have to do to be rid of Stalker is sit tight for a month or three while the courts hash things out and the sideliners actually do their jobs this time. Then ba-da-bing ba-da-boom, Stalker will get benched, investigated, and probably shipped off to juvie because shit-duties at quarantine zones are for people who fuck up and _aren’t_ on probabtion.” Assault said, leaning back and draping his arms across the couch.  
  
Tim shuffled around me at that, curling and squeezing me comfortingly. I stroked his tentacles in response, showing him my appreciation. Then I returned my gaze from boyfriend to the heroes.  
  
“So all we have to do is sit tight and she’ll get punished? We won’t have to interact with her at all?” I asked, wary but a little hopeful.  
  
Battery grimaced, cheeks working side to side.  
  
“You can’t be kept _completely_ separate, but we’ll do the best we can and keep your interactions to a minimum. You’ll see her at the odd meeting, maybe in the common room or in the gym, we can’t stop that. But otherwise? No. We’ll make sure you don’t ever have shared duties, make sure your rosters never overlap, and do our best to keep her off base as you two will be mostly living here until we get something better set up with your dad, Taylor. Though Shadow Stalker never spends much time on base anyway, so that shouldn’t be too hard. Can you accept that?” Battery asked, looking at me and Tim seriously.  
  
I looked down, frowning. Could I?  
  
On one tentacle, I _hated_ Sophia, maybe not as much as Emma, but still a lot. She’d helped make my time at Winslow hell; she’d hit me, hurt me, _concussed_ me. She’d helped get me that detention. I couldn’t forgive her. But…  
  
On the other tentacle, it was just a few more months. I’d survived Winslow where Sophia had almost free reign. Here, with more supervision, less interaction, and Tim…  
  
As if knowing I was thinking about him, Tim squeezed me. He reached up, tentacles curling through my hair to stroke my head as I mentally wrestled with the idea of having to tolerate Sophia goddamn Hess for months while waiting on the results of a useless police investigation. He seemed to sense the darkness in my thoughts, as he flexed about my hands, curling through my fingers to squeeze me almost painfully before relaxing. He was also glowing soothing blues, too dark to be really happy, but content enough, despite the anger and apprehension I could feel below the surface.  
  
I squeezed him back to show I understood his message. He was here, he would protect me. Always.  
  
There was also the third tentacle to consider. What _choice_ did I really have? Tim had to be in the Wards now; it was a requirement made by the PRT for Dad to be given temporary custody of Tim, and the alternative was for a member of the Protectorate to assume custody and _they_ would sign him up. Now they had him they wouldn’t let him go and there was no way I would ever leave him. Not in a million years. Besides, up until now, we’d both been happy being in the Wards. Tim had access to round-the-clock entertainment, loads of space, the Wards themselves who’d been nice, and just… so many more _things_ for him to do. I’d enjoyed it too, it’d been fun, the Wards… it’d been like having friends, almost. So, yeah. It was good despite the two of us being run ragged by training, schoolwork, prep for our debut, and far too many meetings with people telling us ‘sex was bad’. We couldn’t leave, and honestly? We didn’t _want_ to leave. We were happy. Like hell was I going to let Sophia ruin this for me too.  
  
Besides, I’d gotten my wish out of all this, and I never had to leave Tim’s side. So I’d be safe. Sophia couldn’t hurt me again, not without getting splattered by an enraged tentacle monster.  
  
I mentally pictured Sophia mouthing off at me only for Tim to break her jaw like he’d broken the punching machine in power testing, but instead of bits of metal and oil flying everywhere, it would be teeth and blood. It brought a smile to my face.  
  
Sadistic? Who me? Blatant lies. Lies I tell you!  
  
Looking at the anxious heroes, I made sure to catch both their gazes as Tim curled about me.  
  
“We can accept that. For now.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 _...the Protectorate was founded as a national superhero organization on May 1, 1988, by Alexandria, Eidolon, Hero, and Legend. Recruitment to expand beyond the founding four started primarily with existing heroes…_  
  
My eyes skittered over the page, skimming the same paragraph for something like the tenth time without me really taking any more of it in. I was too distracted. After what I’d been told earlier about Sophia and _why_ nothing was being done to punish her…  
  
I sighed. What the fuck was I supposed to do!?  
  
Giving up reading as a bad job, I lowered my book till it covered my face, letting it block the light from the fluorescent bulbs overhead. They were rather close, you see, as I was in my favorite place: lying upon Tim’s back. My legs were bent, one leg crossed over the other, and my knee bouncing as I tried to think. My hair curled restlessly, slithering across Tim’s back to tangle about his tentacles as they swayed about me or crawled under my clothes. My eyes were also warping, despite being closed, my iris shifting with my disturbed emotions.  
  
Beneath me, Tim was trying to distract himself with homework. Neither of us wanted to think about the fact that one of our new teammates was a certified psychopath who saw nothing wrong with trying to get other women raped. He was furious, even more so than me, and just like me, stymied on what to do. Yes, we’d been told to wait and that everything would sort itself out. Ha! I trusted Battery, she’d at least come clean to me, been as honest as she could be, but the PRT? The ones supposed to sort this out? The people who were deliberately doing nothing so they could try and get to hang onto us _and_ Sophia? I trusted them about as much as Europe trusted Switzerland.  
  
 _“Uhh.”_  
  
I inhaled sharply, my back stiffening for a moment before relaxing. Tim curled about my breasts, squeezing them as he still seethed below, trying to comfort himself with my body. That was okay, _good_ even, because he’d drawn me away from such dark thoughts and back to him. I’d much rather think about and focus on him than that _bitch._  
  
Lifting my book from my face, I closed it, and tossed it with a flick onto the coffee table next to the book Tim was studying. He paused, turning from his book to look at me. I smiled at him, forcing my eyes to morph from spiky messes into perfect love hearts. A brief thought had them flash at him, glowing with my love for him. He didn’t say anything as he reached towards me, dropping a quick kiss on my lips as he kneaded my breasts more firmly. He really enjoyed playing with them and I was always eager for him to do so. What? They’d been kind of sore lately, and too hot in the middle; him playing with them was soothing for both of us.  
  
I kissed Tim back, letting out a little moan of disappointment when he pulled back.  
  
He chuckled, reaching out to boop my nose.  
  
“So cute. You, uh, you want to make out? Studying history is so _boring_ and _hard,_ um, confusing even. I mean, I’d have _sworn_ the 43rd president’s name was Bush not, er, Jefferson.” He complained, slumping a bit beneath me as he turned to read from his textbook.  
  
I snorted in amusement. Trust Tim to prefer kissing to studying. Alright, sure, I did too. By a lot. Kissing was fun, relaxing, pleasurable, and a way for the two of us to connect. Studying History as part of correspondence school _did_ allow us to connect, as it was nice to have a subject I could really help him with, but it was also, well, _studying._ It was _boring._ I’d known I’d have to go back to school, and that it would be way better away from Winslow, which it was, but school was still school, which absolutely _sucked,_ and not in the good way either. Mmm, sucking…  
  
Focus, Taylor.  
  
“Jefferson beat Bush in the primaries in 2000 by campaigning on the prevention of destabilization of the economy by parahumans, which mimicked his time as a senator where he was instrumental in the creation of NEPEA-5, the anti-parahuman competition laws.” I recited, having struggled through the same text not twenty minutes ago.  
  
Tim sighed, or his best approximation as he moaned and spread sideways across the sea of cushions he’d established in our corner of the common room.  
  
“I know, it’s just… I don’t know. It’s, um, it’s like I read it and I get it but, but it just feels like, er, not déjà vu but the opposite? Like, like, um, like when you put something down only to come back and find it not where you thought you left it?” Tim said, poking the sides of his head with a pair of tentacles.  
  
I hummed.  
  
“Hmm. I’m not sure if there’s a phrase for that, but I know what you mean, I think. It just doesn’t sound right?” I said, drumming my fingers on my thigh.  
  
Tim nodded, tentacles swaying above and around me as he sheltered me.  
  
“Yeah, that. It’s just, blergh.” Tim said articulately.  
  
My lips quirked for a moment before I sensed movement with my power. The other Wards minus Sophia had all arrived a few minutes ago and after being met by Armsmaster in the lobby, were now all filing into a room on the other end of this floor. No doubt one of the conference rooms set aside for the Wards and Protectorate use. And focusing on them just reminded me that…  
  
 _“Shadow Stalker is Sophia Hess.”_  
  
I grimaced, still so uncertain about what I could do. I hated that it seemed my own impatience and need for vengeance was going to mean that if not one of my attackers, then one of the girls who helped them, was going to get away scot-free. That if I’d just been a little more patient the PRT might have investigated my attackers _and_ nailed the three bitches who helped them at the same time. But how was I to know I’d gain powers or that the PRT would actually be semi-competent at their job?  
  
My attention sunk into my power as I felt my babies stir, agitated by my distress. They were upset that I was upset. Even at barely three weeks old they already had such strong emotions, and like with their father, I could sort of get a sense for how they were feeling, though it was even less defined at present as, well, their brains weren’t developed yet. No idea how they had emotions and the doctors insisted I was merely projecting, but I _knew_ what I could feel and, right now, I could feel that they were upset and worried because _I_ was upset and worried.  
  
Sighing forlornly, I shook my head softly, hair rustling across Tim’s back. I knew being a mother would be hard and complicated, but having to keep control of my own emotions so as not to upset my babies? Well, such was my life.  
  
Taking a deep breath I did my best to push my worries about Sophia and the future aside for the moment. Carefully, I slid both my hands under the black circuit patterned shirt I was wearing to rest atop my womb. Tim picked up there was something wrong too, also feeling our children’s distress as his tentacles slid up between my legs, curling up my thighs to slither beneath my skirt and curl over my hands. I huffed a little in amusement as he pressed against my panty-clad pussy. Even in a moment like this he loved touching my sex. I found it rather sweet, the fact he always desired me and wasn’t afraid to show it.  
  
Anyway, with the two of us now cradling our babies, I felt better. Not focusing on Sophia was good, but even more, because I was focusing on my power, relishing the light and closeness of my family. Tim, my Hero, shining bright with such valiant purpose. My two babies, both still unbound and limitless as it felt _wrong_ to give one purpose and power while their sibling lacked any. But all three were bright and warm and right here.  
  
Closing my eyes and focusing on my power, I started humming.  
  
♫ _“Hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm, hmmmm.”_ ♫  
  
Around me, Tim started to wiggle, his tentacles swaying gently to the rhythm, tiny stars of blue glowing along them. A few moments later I began to sing.  
  
♫ _“Twinkle, twinkle little stars,  
How I wonder what you are.   
Up above the world so high,  
Like two diamonds in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle little stars,   
How I wonder what you are.”_♫  
  
I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face as I stroked the hard knot growing in my abdomen, focusing on the two little stars shining within.  
  
Then Tim picked up the song and my smile grew wider.  
  
♪“ _When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little lights,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle little stars,   
How I wonder what you are.”_♪  
  
I felt so happy, singing to our babies. Sure, I know they couldn’t yet hear us, only really sense our emotions, but it was still… comforting. It was a way for me to feel like I was directly connecting with them, to feel Tim’s love for them too. Then Tim and I continued to sing, a little off-key and out of sync, maybe, but like in all things now, _together._  
  
♪♫ _“Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny sparks,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little stars.”_♫♪  
  
I smiled as I felt my tension slip away, and my hair started flicking back and forth in happiness. Cuddling with my husband while singing to my children… It was _wonderful._ I felt so happy, especially as I felt my babies relax and grow content once more. Being a mother was _fulfilling_ in a way I’d never realized it would be.  
  
♪♫ _“In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.”_♫♪  
  
We continued our duet for a little longer, slipping back into humming as we finished the song. It was nice, lying there, peaceful. For a few minutes I could just let go, focus on the people who loved me, and just… _be,_ I guess. Live in the moment.  
  
As we lay there, stroking my belly together, Tim reached up, trailing kisses along my jaw. I giggled, smiling at the tickly but tender sensation; it seemed our children weren’t the only ones he wanted to assure that he loved them. Soon enough he passed my jaw, his tentacle swelling as he reached my lips. Gently he pressed his lips to my own and I eagerly accepted them, pressing forward and parting my mouth to deepen our kiss as my eyes fluttered closed. Silky softness glided over my lips, his wonderful taste on my tongue as I opened my mouth to welcome him inside. Our tongues twirled around each other, tasting and teasing, relishing this intimate touch.  
  
Lying there in the wards common room, we kissed, slowly and sensually, lovingly and happily. I snuggled into Tim’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of limbs strong enough to tear steel cradling me with utmost care. He was strong, yet also so gentle, so kind and caring. He was my savior, my Hero. Never again would I be alone or afraid. He’d given me friendship, love, and a family. He truly was the best. My glorious husband!  
  
I smiled into our kiss, my throat rumbling as I started to purr in happiness as we continued to kiss. It was fun and I was happy. We were ‘making out’ as Tim suggested we do when he grew bored of studying. And he was right, this was _way_ more fun.  
  
Alas, our time of peace and togetherness passed all too quickly.  
  
Sighing, I pulled away from Tim, smiling a little when he followed. I shook my head though and reluctantly he withdrew. He loved kissing so much, and truthfully, I did too. I didn’t _want_ to stop, but I knew we had to. Opening my eyes again I felt the love-heart deform, spiking more at the top while widening at the bottom while glowing a sad green.  
  
I smiled sadly up at Tim as his tentacles looked down at me.  
  
“Here they come.” I said, tired and unhappy and so _very_ uncertain.  
  
I felt as much as I saw the other Wards begin to move towards us. The meeting they’d been having with Armsmaster and someone without potential, who if I understood the layout of the building correctly and had tracked the right presence, was Deputy Director Renick, had apparently just finished. All those powers I could sense were moving, with ‘temporal dilation’ already out the door, closely followed by ‘emotional observation and manipulation via kinetic force.’ The latter was a bit of a mouthful, which somewhat annoyed me. I could understand the purpose and concepts of Gallant’s power just as easily as I could Clockblocker’s, and while Gallant’s was a little more complicated as his was a two-part power, I found it so much harder to _articulate_ it. I lacked the necessary words to succinctly describe some powers, if they even existed. But, according to Assault, that was a common problem for Thinker’s and Kid Win complained of having similar issues as a Tinker.  
  
Tim groaned, pulling me closer against him, more tentacles rising from his back to cover me.  
  
“Can’t we just go hide in our room?” Tim said half-heartedly.  
  
I honestly considered the thought for half-a-second before slowly shaking my head, my eyes glowing a soft, sad green.  
  
“No. Even if we hide now we’ll just end up having to do this later.” I sighed, steeling myself as my hair curled defensively above me. “Let’s just get it over with.”  
  
Gently I pushed my way through Tim’s comforting grasp to sit up, smiling as he grumbled but acquiesced. He even slithered up my back to hold and support me, making me more comfortable as I sat cross-legged upon his back.  
  
The Wards were almost here. The people who’d known Sophia, who’d worked with her, been heroes with her and done _nothing_ about her behavior. Sure, it wasn’t their job, but they were heroes! They _knew_ what kind of person she was, didn’t they? Yet they did _nothing!_ Yes, that was the PRT’s job, but so what!? They’d talked to me, been nice, started to be my friends…and just like always, they betrayed me.  
  
My hair thrashed and glowed, furious reds and angry oranges washing through my hair as what Chris had called my ‘ahoge’ twitched violently from side to side. I wanted to hit something, to grab something and smash it and...  
  
I shook my head, frustrated with myself and my stupid brain. Because the Wards, they _didn’t_ betray me. They didn’t _choose_ to have Sophia, she was forced on them, forced to join for being too violent as a vigilante. It wasn’t them I was angry at but rather Sophia herself and the PRT for not being willing to do anything about her.  
  
I growled low in my throat, Tim coiling more tightly about me in response. I was angry, but not with the Wards. They’d all been so _nice_ to me, to _us._ Both Tim and I wanted somewhere to belong, and the Wards, I thought they’d been that, my stupid high-school dream come true. They’d been warm and welcoming: telling us stories, cracking jokes, watching movies, and even coaxing Tim into trying out some video games. They’d accepted us. But they’d accepted her too.  
  
I growled again, worrying at my lip as my eyebrows pinched. Yes, they accepted her but how much did they know? Sophia was good at putting up an act, she could play nice when she needed to, only to lash out when no one was watching. Did the Wards know? Or were they ignorant to the monster in their midst?  
  
The lights were almost here.  
  
My ahoge wilted, dark terrified greens coloring it, as my eyes warped and grew, color crawling over them. If they’d been told about Sophia and me… would they now know what had happened? Would… would they know what almost happened to me? About Mike? How they’d grabbed and tried to, it _hurt…_  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing my breath to slow. I didn’t want them to know. I didn’t want _anyone_ to know, to ask, as I never wanted to think about that wretched day _ever again._ But they’d know and they’d ask and…  
  
Reaching up I pushed my glasses further up my nose, adjusting them so I was at least comfortable as there was no point trying to actually compose myself. No one would _ever_ believe I was calm, not with how my hair was flickering with a conflicted mix of red and green, nor with how my irises had spread to leave my whole eye glowing a malevolent red, or how my ahoge was now curled up defensively.  
  
Tim wasn’t much better. Instead of his normal couple of dozen tentacles visible, he had _hundreds_ out, so many he was maybe half a foot shorter than normal. In his angst he had wrapped me up nearly completely, covering me in a protective mass that hid nearly everything but my head, and even then there were tentacles twined through my hair, a few tips peaking out to curl across my forehead. Still more writhed about me, acting as an ever-shifting screen between me and any would-be attackers. Angry red’s and distressed greens glowed along their lengths as, like me, Tim was torn between his anger at Sophia and fear of how the other Wards, our almost friends… How would they react knowing we hated one of their teammates? Would the Protectorate tell them their suspicions about us attacking those assholes? How… How would they react?  
  
I murmured thanks as he lifted my loose shirt back up as it had slipped off my shoulder again as he wiggled about me. It was nice, being looked after like that, and it helped me draw strength from Tim’s presence: the warmth of his skin on mine, the easy strength of his tentacles as he held me, the comfort of his emotions meshing with mine, and the light of his _purpose._ Nothing bad could happen to me, not while my _Hero_ was right here. He would protect me. Always.  
  
Then we were out of time.  
  
“They’re here.” I said quietly, sinking further into Tim’s embrace.  
  
Tim squeezed me encouragingly in response and I even managed to relax my shoulders a little. We could do this. We _would_ do this.  
  
Together we turned to face the door. Over the top of it, the light turned green as an authorized user scanned in and the door unlocked. A few moments later the door opened and Dennis… Wait, no, mask on. And _Clockblocker_ stepped inside.  
  
I couldn’t help shiver for a moment, fear trailing fingers down my spine as I saw a _man_ come near me. Tim just held me tighter and the feeling passed.  
  
Clockblocker entered the room, taking a few steps inside before pausing. It was obvious when he noticed me and Tim by the way he almost jumped in surprise. He wasn’t shocked for long though, or at least he did a good job pretending to not be, as he sauntered over to one of the couches and threw himself onto it. The black faux-leather made the bright white of his costume stand out, matching the clocks all over his body armor, with the ones on his chest and face actually working. He started fiddling with his helmet as my attention moved on.  
  
De– _Gallant_ followed Clockblocker in, not wearing his tinker-tech armor, but instead a silver half-face mask that covered everything from his nose up along with jeans and a flannel shirt beneath an open jacket. As he came in he didn’t even react to our distress, just giving me and Tim a little wave before sitting down next to Clockblocker. Then he reached up, grabbing his mask and throwing it on the table, before _Dean_ leaned back and settled himself in.  
  
Next was Kid Win, shorter than the first two and like Dean, not in costume. The sandy-haired boy was wearing a red-and-gold Hero-themed hoodie over jeans, face covered by his red-and-gold visor. He did react, appearing a little nervous as he sucked in a deep breath before giving the two of us a big smile. Instead of walking away though, he approached us, pulling off his mask as he did so. Then Chris actually sat in the single-seat left on our side of the large coffee table, two having been replaced with a large padded mat for Tim to sit on. It was… odd. I didn’t expect anyone to _willingly_ get so close to either of us when we were clearly upset.  
  
Vista was a bit more affected: she actually paused in the doorway causing Aegis to walk into her. She let out a startled squeak as she was bumped, appropriate for a girl her age. Then she scowled beneath her green visor, and the world briefly turned into an Escher painting before snapping back into focus with the young blonde girl standing next to the far couch, across the coffee table from me and Tim. Like Clockblocker, Vista was dressed in her full costume, which was odd as I knew it had been Aegis and Clockblocker who had been the two on the afternoon patrol. Unlike the others, Vista made no moves to remove her mask, which fit as she’d asked me and Tim to call her Vista when on base, not just in costume, but it wasn’t something the others did. For some reason, Vista actually preferred her cape name over Missy, so she usually wore her mask everywhere, even in secure areas.  
  
Aegis entered last, not claiming a seat at all but instead choosing to float in the air between Dean and Chris. He was dressed in his rust-red bodysuit which visibly bulged in places with armored panels and had a silver shield printed on his chest. On his head he wore an angular helmet with a mouth-guard that left his brown eyes and tan-skin visible. He took a few moments to unbuckle it and Carlos placed it in his lap as he sat cross-legged on absolutely nothing.  
  
As the Wards minus that _bitch_ Shadow Stalker settled in around us in their… our? _The_ common room, Clockblocker finally managed to free himself from his helmet, revealing his ginger hair was plastered to his head. Dennis took a moment to reach up and ruffle away his helmet-hair before looking at us, then turning sideways to instead stare at Dean.  
  
“Is this what it’s like being you? I feel this is what it’s like being you.” Dennis said, gesturing towards us.  
  
Now Dean turned his head to look at Dennis, raised his hand as if to hit him before he seemed to think better of it, and dropped it back to the couch with a shake of his head.  
  
“Yes, it is, Dennis.” Dean said exasperatedly, before turning back to me and Tim and giving us a big smile. “Now, Taylor, Tim? I know you’re feeling angry and upset, but—”  
  
 _“Pffft._ We **all** know dude, not exactly hiding it are they?” Dennis interrupted with a roll of his eyes before suddenly jerking to stare at us. “Hold up! I get the negative stranger rating now. It’s—”  
  
 _“Not the time,_ Clock!” Dean said, this time giving in and reaching out and shoving Dennis. “Sorry about him, Dennis has an unfortunate case of chronic foot in mouth syndrome.”  
  
Dennis barely seemed phased by the shove, instead just leaning to the side and nonchalantly leaning his head on his fist, elbow propped on the couch arm.  
  
“Was that a pun? You jerk! I make the jokes around here. _Especially_ the lame ones.” Dennis said indignantly, jabbing his chest with his thumb.  
  
Vista curled her lip at the two of them, or maybe just at Dennis.  
  
“Will you be serious for once? We just learned our teammate helped try to get Taylor, uh, helped get her _attacked_ and you’re acting like your normal idiot self?” Vista spat, folding her arms across her chest in the most _adorable_ pout. She was so small! I just wanted to pick her up and hug her.  
  
Dennis sat up straighter with a scandalized expression.  
  
“Of _course_ I am. I’m the idiot hero, I’m _supposed_ to do dumb stuff. How else will the audience sympathize with me?” Dennis asked, grabbing at his heart dramatically.  
  
Carlos sighed loudly, hand clutched to his face as he bobbed in the air. Lifting his hand away he shot Dennis a glare.  
  
“Clock, zip it. Taylor, Tim, look: Sophia was our responsibility. I admit that. You’re angry and hurt, and that’s totally fair and valid. However, please don't blame us for her behavior. We didn’t know about her… actions… or her friends. It was ignorance, not malice.” Carlos said, doing his best to sound calming.  
  
I glowered at him, my lip curling in a sneer as Tim twitched angrily around me.  
  
“So, what? Because you were ignorant, that makes you innocent? ‘Ignorance is no excuse.’ That…” I seethed, trailing off as Tim poked my side. A tentacle tapped me from the multitude covering me.  
  
As I paused, Tim turned, his tentacles moving to face me, concern written into how they moved and glowed. He squeezed, and I relaxed a little, his concern and presence helping to dissipate some of the roiling fear and paranoia in my gut.  
  
Tim prodded me again, and I rolled my eyes at the big shy lug. Honestly, he was strong enough to smash the PRT’s strength testing machine yet still too nervous to speak in public. It was… sweet, in its own way. Still...  
  
I huffed, shifting my gaze back to Carlos and the other Wards who all now seemed to be on tenterhooks.  
  
“Ignorance is no excuse.” I repeated, locking eyes with the Wards Team Leader. Then my gaze softened a little and I twisted my mouth into a small and hesitant smile. “But as much as I want to… I don’t blame you. It wasn’t _your_ job to watch that bitch.”  
  
Carlos seemed to sag for a moment, but he still looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Look, Taylor, I know she’s hurt you, but she _is_ our teammate. Could you watch the language, please?” Carlos said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
I blinked, surprised by his sudden defense of that bitch. Tim seemed surprised too, given the way he rippled around me. Even the other Wards were looking a little nonplussed given the way they’d all turned to look at Carlos.  
  
Carlos took a deep breath.  
  
“Look, guys, she’s our teammate.” Carlos said, shrugging. “No matter what she’s been accused of—”  
  
“Accused!” I snarled as Tim let out a deep rumbling growl. _“Accused!_ That **bitch** helped them attack me! And she gets away with it because she has powers and—”  
  
“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean said loudly, sitting up and raising his hands placatingly “Look, no one’s trying to say that didn’t happen, Taylor. What Carlos _means_ is that, until an investigation is launched or charges get laid, Sophia is still our teammate and we should all try our best to treat each other with respect and—”  
  
“I will not treat that bitch with respect!” I snapped, clutching my arms more firmly against the mass of tentacles covering me. It was comforting. And I _badly_ needed comfort as my ahoge shivered and glowed bright green with my distress.  
  
Beneath me, Tim growled again.  
  
“I can’t respect someone who hurt my wife.” Tim rumbled, the red flecks along his tentacles glowing brighter and spreading with his anger.  
  
Dean raised his finger.  
  
“Ah, don’t you mean girlfriend?’ You’re not married.” Dean said, for some reason impersonating Dennis and putting his foot in his mouth.  
  
Tim snarled, tentacles flicking at Dean contemptuously.  
  
 _“Wife!”_ He snapped, determined and possessive.  
  
I shivered in delight at that. No matter what else I was feeling, hearing Tim claim me so boldly was _exciting._ He made me feel so _wanted_ and I _loved it._  
  
Carlos shook his head, waving at Dean to stand down.  
  
“Off-topic, guys.” Carlos said, floating around to face us again. “Tim, Taylor, I just want you to at least _try_ to get along with Sophia. I know she hurt you and that she can be somewhat abrasive—”  
  
“Ha! That’s putting it mildly.” Chris said, looking up from his lap. He looked around the other Wards as he spoke. “Look, we’ve all had trouble with her. She’s mean, _abrasive,_ and as Taylor said, often a bitch. We don’t have to be nice to her when she’s made no effort with us.”  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
“That’s not fair, Chris.” Dean said. “She’s trying to be a hero, even if—”  
  
“Is she?” Chris interrupted with a scoff. “Because, from what we just heard, it sounds much more like Shadow Stalker’s been trying to be a villain. Besides, I don’t like her. Dennis, didn’t she ditch you on patrol last week? ”  
  
Dennis shook his head.  
  
“Nah, that was two weeks back. Meant I got to come back early though, so that was cool.” Dennis said, leaning back into the couch.  
  
Vista piped up then, and I had to force myself not to coo. She was just so precious!  
  
“I’m with Chris. Sophia, she’s… she always calls me ‘kid’ or ‘twerp’, not my name, and always acts like she’s so much _better_ than me just because she’s _older._ She totally ignores that I’ve got more than a year’s experience being a cape on her and over two years as a Ward.” Vista complained, leaning forward to stare? No, _glare_ at the table as she did so.  
  
Dennis snorted.  
  
“But you _are_ a kid, Viz. We all are; it’s, ya know, part of being a _Ward.”_ Dennis said with a chuckle.  
  
Vista turned her glare on him.  
  
“That doesn’t mean she has to treat me like one. You don’t, Chris doesn’t, but she thinks she’s so much _better_ than us just because she was a ‘vigilante.’ And now we find out she’s not just violent when she’s on patrol and mean the rest of the time, but even worse at school?” Vista said, pausing as she bit her lip, mouth twisting as she sought for the right words.  
  
Chris spoke up as Vista paused.  
  
“She called me a third-rate tinker and made fun of my dyscalculia.” Chris said, turning to look at me and Tim with a smile. “Yeah, she’s a teammate, but I’d much rather have you two at my back. Especially you, Tim, no offense, Taylor. Everyone loves having a Brute on their side.”  
  
I found myself smiling back as Chris shot finger guns at Tim. It was nice hearing someone else appreciate my husband. He was amazing and deserved having more people be nice to him, possibly even be our friend?  
  
Dean sighed, drumming his fingers on his leg.  
  
“She is a very _angry_ person. But she tries her best and she always seemed to have her heart in the right place, but now… I want to think the best of people, to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. But you’ve got to admit, Carlos, keeping her on the team isn’t doing any of us any favors. I mean, just look at this argument.” Dean said, gesturing to the room as a whole.  
  
Carlos sighed, looking between all his teammates.  
  
“I know, Dean, I know. But it’s not my decision to make. That’s Director Piggot’s call and, well…” Carlos shrugged helplessly.  
  
Hearing how none of them really liked Sophia, it… was nice. Sort of. Cathartic? Not quite it either. But it was something, it eased some part of me to know that none of the other Wards liked her, that at least most of them weren’t like her. It was also… nice. Having them not seem to care or even directly mention what had happened to me. I didn’t want to think about it, and I was glad they tried not to bring it up.  
  
Looking at them all I made my decision.  
  
“Not a lot any of _us_ can do, is there?” I asked rhetorically. “Just, don’t expect me to get along with her or even fake it and we’ll get along, yeah?”  
  
Dennis snorted loudly at that. Dean gave me a smile. Vista nodded, her adorable face set in her best attempt at a strict look. Chris gave me a thumbs up. And Carlos slowly nodded.  
  
“Yeah, guess asking you to get along was a bit much. Just, ahh, it was what Renick asked me to do. Sorry.” Carlos said, his eyes actually pretty effective at looking contrite.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at that. Deputy Director Renick had asked what now?  
  
Before I could pursue that though, Dennis called out to us as the Wards started to drift off to do their own things.  
  
“Hey, Tim, you play Fantasy Parahuman Teams at all?” Dennis asked.  
  
Tim turned to look questioningly at Dennis. The red and greens had faded from his limbs and were now replaced by a curious purple. It had faded from my hair too, though my iris was still distorted. At least it wasn’t glowing.  
  
“Fantasy Para-Human Teams? No, uh, what’s that?” He asked shyly, more timid now he wasn’t angry and defending me.  
  
Dennis pushed himself up off the couch, grabbed his helmet, and gestured for us to follow. Tim slid off his mat and glided after Dennis as the ginger led us over to one of several computers against the wall next to the door and fired one up. He dropped his helmet next to the computer, before dropping unceremoniously into the computer chair.  
  
Spinning about in the chair, Dennis faced me and Tim.  
  
“Okay, so Fantasy Para-Human teams are…”  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Thud.  
Click._  
  
The door closed quietly, the rubber seal doing a decent job of silencing it. No idea why they bothered, it’s not like the walls were soundproof, or even reached the ceiling. The whole Wards section in the PRT tower was like that. The Wards had a single floor recently converted for their… _our_ use when they were shifted here from the Rig. The old offices were cleared out and a modular wall system installed to separate the individual rooms each Ward was assigned from the main common room. The bath and locker rooms were apparently converted from the old bathrooms already present.  
  
Beneath me, Tim glided forward, his shape having reformed after squeezing through the door. He crossed the scant space between the doorway he’d entered and the mattresses we’d commandeered. The bed we’d made for Tim wasn’t as big as the one he’d had at home: only two singles instead of a double and a single. It was honestly a little small for him, just enough for him to fit on but no extra space to move about on. Apparently, the Protectorate had ordered ‘something more suitable’ for him but it hadn’t arrived yet. They could have at least given us another mattress though, instead of only leaving us the two that came with our rooms.  
  
Speaking of rooms, ours wasn’t even that big, and Tim didn’t like it much as a result. I admit that the view was nice, the big floor-to-ceiling windows giving us a decent view of downtown Brockton Bay, which helped it not feel _too_ cramped. But at the end of the day, it wasn’t even half the size of the basement at home. At least it was better now than what we’d started with. Initially, we’d each been assigned a room, but we didn’t see the point of that. It’s not like I was going to be sleeping in my room without Tim, and Tim’s room barely even fit him. So we’d made the pragmatic decision to simply remove the divider and combined our rooms. Once one of the dressers and both beds were dumped in one of the empty rooms we had a decent amount of space. And no, we didn’t inconvenience anyone. There were plenty of empty rooms because apparently the PRT were ambitious over how many Wards they thought they would recruit and had six rooms ready to go in addition to the current Wards. Well, four now, three if you discounted the room we’d dumped stuff in.  
  
 _Anyway,_ despite the issues, it was our room.  
  
While I’d been a little distracted, Tim had crawled up on the mattresses and turned to face the windows. It helped him not feel so claustrophobic. He squirmed around a little beneath me, tentacles wrapped around my thighs to hold me on as he settled himself in.  
  
Once he’d stopped shimmying and stilled, I looked down at Tim and gave him a soft smile.  
  
“Help me out?” I asked, my smile quirking a little with amusement.  
  
Tim perked up at my question.  
  
“Of course!” He replied eagerly.  
  
I couldn’t help huffing in amusement at how eager Tim was. He never really liked me wearing clothes and was always _very_ happy to help me out of them. Not that I could blame him. It’s not like I was that much of a fan of them anymore, either. I was always so _hot_ nowadays, and not just me being sexy either. According to the doctors, after the modifications Tim had made to me and changes caused by my own powers, I now ran a constant temperature of 110 degrees. Which was nice as it meant I no longer got cold, but it also meant I got hot _really_ easily and started sweating despite it being winter. My body was also even _more_ sensitive now, and the feeling of most fabrics on my skin was uncomfortable at best. I could put up with it, but wearing cotton wasn’t something I’d ever _choose_ to do anymore, not when being naked was an option.  
  
So we were both eager to get me out of my shirt. It took only a few seconds for Tim to slip his tentacles up my back, more curling up my stomach and over my breasts towards—  
  
“ _Hey~!”_ I whined, eyes widening in shock and arousal.  
  
He’d flicked my nipple!  
  
Tim snickered as I mock-glared at him, doing my best to look offended. I wasn’t exactly very successful though as my body betrayed me, the way my hair kept swishing excitedly and eyes were glowing a lustful pink was kind of a giveaway.  
  
Tim continued curling about me, touching my skin all over as more tentacles curled around me as he grabbed my shirt. He twirled a couple around my arms and gently coaxed me into lifting them. I obliged, happy to get out of the shirt. Yes, the synthetic material was better than cotton, but I still preferred being naked. As my arms lifted over my head Tim started pulling my shirt off, but just as it was coming over my head he stopped. The tentacles curled about my arms and waist stiffened. Suddenly, I found myself locked in place, blindfolded by my own shirt.  
  
My heart thumped loudly in my chest as excitement coursed through me and I wiggled my hips excitedly.  
  
Tim pressed against the side of my head through my shirt, pushing up against my ears.  
  
“I didn’t hear you say ‘stop.’” Tim whispered in my ears.  
  
My breath hitched as both of my nipples were engulfed by warmth and wetness, a gentle sucking feeling washing over me.  
  
 _♥“Ahhh~.”♥_ I moaned softly, relishing the sensations.  
  
I loved it when Tim played with my nipples. They were so _sensitive_ , almost as much as my clit.  
  
Tim licked along the side of my jaw.  
  
“But I didn’t hear you say ‘go’ either. So, what is it to be my lovely wife? Keep going, or still feeling too upset?” Tim asked playfully.  
  
I whined as Tim continued to gently suck on my nipples.  
  
♥“Uh~.♥ No fair. You _know_ how much I like you playing with my nipples.” I said breathily, my hips starting to gyrate in time with the gentle sucking.  
  
Tim hummed gleefully.  
  
“Mmhmm. I do.” He said happily. Then he released my nipples, each tentacle mouth placing one last kiss on them.  
  
I mewled again, pushing my chest forward to try and recapture the sensations I’d lost.  
  
“H-Hey, why’d you stop?” I asked, confused.  
  
This time Tim kissed my cheek.  
  
“Because it wouldn’t be fair to ask you while you’re being teased. Do you want to play Taylor? Or do you just want to cuddle?” Tim asked kindly. “I’m not hungry yet, so don’t feel pressured on my account. Do you want to have sex to de-stress or just cuddle tonight?”  
  
I thought about it, my eyes closed behind my t-shirt blindfold. I bit my lip, worrying at it for a moment as I grappled with my thoughts. Should I have sex or not?  
  
Well, when you put it like _that…_  
  
“Of _course_ I want to have sex, you goof.” I said, pausing as I felt a little uncertain. “Just… we have to keep it down and just the one, okay? Vista’s sleeping next door. And, well… I want to cuddle with you. Is that okay?” ”  
  
Tim hugged me, squeezing me tight as he started to lift me, working my skirt off.  
  
“Of course we can. I love cuddling with you, Taylor. You’re always so warm and soft and _real.”_ Tim gushed. Then he sobered up a little, and I felt a little sadness flow from him. “And I think we both need some time to just be together after today. I want to make sure you’re okay and feel loved.”  
  
My heart melted at that, my smile stretching wider and hair literally glowing with my love for him.  
  
“Thanks, Tim. But first, you better finish what you started, mister.” I said, thrusting out my chest.  
  
Tim laughed, not loudly, but heartfelt and relieved.  
  
“Yes, _ma'am._ I’d never get you worked up and not let you finish. That would just be _mean.”_ Tim declared as he manipulated my legs.  
  
I helped him, straightening my legs to make it easier for him as he pulled my skirt off; I heard it make a soft rustling sound as Tim tossed it away before it hit the floor. Next, Tim gently straightened my arms and slipped my shirt off, another rustle coming as he tossed it aside too. I then felt two tentacles slip into the sides of my panties before he dragged them down my legs. There was no noise this time and I couldn’t help but huff in amusement. No doubt he was secreting them away somewhere. Heh. Some things would never change.  
  
Now that I was naked at last, Tim took the chance to touch me all over. Dozens of tentacles slid across my skin, and with my vision now free, I could see them shining a brilliant pink with lust. Once he was satisfied I was fine, with utmost care, he laid me back down on his soft bulk.  
  
As he lay me down, Tim made sure to keep hold of my wrists, pinning my arms above my head even in my new position.  
  
I shivered at that, a thrill racing down my spine as Tim trapped me, leaving me at the mercy of his advances. My tongue slid out and across my lips as I morphed my eyes into glowing pink hearts. Eagerly, I spread my legs in preparation for what was to come and what was to _cum._  
  
Tim sensed how needy I was, a thick tentacle already reaching up to start teasing my labia. It was thick and hot and I wanted it inside me, _oh so badly._  
  
He rumbled in amusement as more tentacles grabbed my legs, wrapping around my knees.  
  
“Oh? You’re already dripping Tay-Tay. Your little pussy is absolutely soaked. Did sucking on your nipples really get you this worked up?” Tim asked with amusement.  
  
I huffed, my ahoge flicking back and forth in excitement, defeating any attempt to hide my feelings. Not that I could _anyway,_ but still.  
  
“Yes. You _know_ it does. Now hurry up and _fuck me already.”_ I moaned, bucking my hips.  
  
What? Being restrained like that, held down and prepared to be ravished… It was just so exciting!  
  
Tim laughed softly, planting a kiss on my cheek as he did so.  
  
“Hahaha. Okay, okay, um, here I go.” Tim said.  
  
Then he pushed forward and I tensed. My pussy was lighting up, pleasure thrumming through me as Tim entered me. His thick tentacle-cock spread my labia around it. Sure, it wasn’t the thickest he’d ever used, but I hadn’t been gassed either. No, this time it was big, not gargantuan. But it spread _oh, so nicely._ It was perfect, just the right size as he bottomed out inside me.  
  
I hadn't even realized I’d arched my back until I slumped back, panting and grinning as I enjoyed just how _full_ I felt. Lifting my head up, I giggled. Seeing the slight bulge of Tim’s cock inside me just below the pudge of my baby-bump.  
  
Seeing me looking Tim decided to stop that and I gasped softly, instinctively closing my eyes. Tentacles slid around my head, curling through my hair and over my eyes, blindfolding me and pulling my head back down onto Tim’s pillowy bulk.  
  
Then he pulled back and I felt terribly empty, only to gasp with delight as he pushed back inside me. He did it again and again, starting slow but slowly building up a good pace. Fucking me with long and steady strokes, almost pulling out before plunging all the way back in to kiss my womb.  
  
I cooed in delight, letting out little breathy moans as the blindfold forced me to focus on my pussy.  
  
♥ _”Ah, ah, ah, ah.”_ ♥ I panted softly, cheeks lifted by my smile.  
  
Tim seemed delighted by my noises, fucking me harder and faster, doing his best to draw more noises from me. My chest rose up as I inhaled deeply, my breathing picking up as my pussy swelled with pleasure, my core heating up and winding tighter and _tighter_ with every thrust.  
  
Then it got _better._  
  
I felt the two tentacles press against my nipples again, their tips opening to suck my nipples once more into their hot and wet embrace.  
  
♥ _”Uhhh~.”_ ♥ I moaned, biting my lip to try and keep the noise down as best I could.  
  
It felt so good. My pussy so full and being fucked so wonderfully; my nipples, so hard and tingly as Tim sucked on them. Bolts of pleasure shot from my chest straight down to my pussy, winding the pressure inside me ever tighter.  
  
Tim seemed delighted by my response. Tentacles flickered along my ribs, licking up my sweat and keeping me clean even as we fucked. He held me, cooing in delight and relishing every sensation he could draw from me. He fucked my pussy, touched my feet, licked me, sucked on me, and enjoyed my body as was his right as my husband.  
  
He moaned, enjoying it as I squeezed down with my pussy, pleasuring his cock as he pleasured my pussy.  
  
♡ _”Oh._ ♡ So good, your pussy is so _tight_ and _soft,_ your nipples so hard, and you taste so good. So delicious. ♡More, I want _more.”_ ♡ Tim said huskily.  
  
I laughed breathily at that, delighted as always that Tim liked my body so much. He loved me for my mind, but he lusted for my body.  
  
He continued to fuck me for a few more minutes before he groaned, shuddering beneath me.  
  
“Taylor... I... I’m close.” Tim said, shuddering again, his cock vibrating delightfully inside me.  
  
My smile widened at that.  
  
“Ha, ha. I. Can. Last.” I panted. “Looks. Like. I. Win.”  
  
Tim growled at that, low and primal as he picked up the pace again, cock pounding my pussy desperately now.  
  
“Nuh, uh. Cum. Cum for me, Taylor.” Tim demanded.  
  
I just stuck my tongue out at him, teasing him, _daring_ him to make me cum before he did.  
  
Tim growled again.  
  
“Minx. _Cum.”_ Tim ordered.  
  
Then for the coup-de-grâce, Tim placed a third tentacle mouth just above my pussy. In a single swift motion he swallowed my swollen clit into the warm and wet confines of his mouth and sucked hard on my clit.  
  
My hips bucked and back arched, eyes flying wide open beneath my blindfold. It felt like lightning hit me, pleasure bouncing back and forth between my nipples and clit. My pussy clamped down, spurts of liquid shooting out uncontrollably as the tightness inside me suddenly unwound all at once.  
  
♥ _“Uh, uh…_ _I’m cumming!”_ ♥ I moaned before biting my lip.  
  
My hips shook and thighs quivered. My chest heaved and heart raced. My hair glowed with pink waves and waved about excitedly, curling about any tentacle it could touch. My pussy felt so good it was practically _melting_ with pleasure, my nipples swelling with pleasure as pressure filled my breasts almost like something would come out.  
  
Tim moaned too, unable to bear the pleasure of my pussy squeezing so tightly around his cock, nor the taste of my juices as they splattered all over him and overwhelmed his mind.  
  
♡“Cumming.”♡ Tim groaned, almost sounding in pain with the effort to keep his voice down.  
  
Heat blossomed inside me, Tim’s cum shooting into me. Then he pulled out, his tentacle-cock sliding out of me. I gasped as I felt him shoot a big shot all over my pussy, his cum making my already burning pussy feel all the hotter. More strands shot out, splattering across my crotch, over my abs, up my chest, and onto my tits. A few spurts even managed to reach my face, splattering over my chin and filling my waiting mouth.  
  
Closing my mouth I swirled Tim’s cum around for a few seconds, enjoying its creamy, salty-yet-sweet taste before swallowing. Opening my mouth I showed Tim it was empty before my tongue snaked out, licking his cum from my chin. I leaned my head forward, tongue darting out to capture what cum I could from my tits, licking up everything I could reach.  
  
Tim shuddered in delight at the sight.  
  
“Such a good girl. Such a good girl.” Tim crooned in my ears.  
  
My heart thumped faster at that. I loved being called a good girl. It made me feel special and wanted and good about myself.  
  
Gently Tim reached out, tentacles trailing over my crotch and stomach as he cleaned the rest away with his touch. As he cleaned me he released me, letting me go as we both basked in the afterglow. As vision was returned to me, I beheld the sight of my lover. His long and strong limbs hovering all around me as he tended to me. I felt so wanted and cared for, so loved and appreciated. Sex was awesome, and being in love was the best feeling ever.  
  
Lying on Tim’s sinfully soft back I felt at peace, basking in the afterglow. As Tim finished cleaning me I stretched: reaching up with my arms, pointing with my toes, and arching my back, pulling until the pleasant burn faded and I once more slumped upon my husband’s back.  
  
Tim hummed soothingly, reaching up to kiss my cheek.  
  
“Hmmm, so cute.” He murmured lovingly.  
  
I turned into his touch, loving every touch upon my body.  
  
“Thank you, Tim. That was great. Thank you.” I murmured, smiling at him as my eyes glowed with love-hearts.  
  
Tim’s tentacles curled bashfully  
  
“You’re, um, welcome, Taylor. Sex with you is just so much fun, it feels and tastes so good. Also, well, I just, er… Well, you know, after this morning, well, um, I thought you needed something to help you relax.” Tim said, sounding a little uncertain.  
  
I nodded slowly, grimacing as the thoughts I’d been holding back returned.  
  
“Yeah, I did need this. Thanks, Tim. It just... It sucks. Being on a team with Sophia? _Fuck._ Life isn’t fair.” I groused, my ahoge swishing with annoyance.  
  
Tim curled about me, starting to cover me with tentacles.  
  
“It’s not.” He agreed softly.  
  
I sighed again, though smaller this time.  
  
“Yeah. But we can’t change it, and it’s only for a few months. We can stick it out. For our children.” I said, moving my arm through the tentacles crawling over me to lay my hand upon my womb.  
  
Tim wrapped about my hand, tentacles resting atop my womb.  
  
“For our children.” He echoed. Then he looked more sharply at me, more tentacles rising up to stare at my face. “But are you okay? Just, um, tell me if anything is wrong, okay? I don’t, no, _won’t_ let anyone hurt you or even make you feel sad. Not here. This is _our_ place, and this is _our_ life. I won’t let that monster ruin it for you. Her or anyone else.”  
  
Awww, _Tim._  
  
I smiled up at him, so happy and glad he was with me.  
  
“I know you won’t. And… I guess I’m okay. Not _thrilled_ or anything, but I’ll manage. Sophia won’t be able to get away with much here, not with so many more people scrutinizing her. Ha. Not now they _care_ because I have powers too.” I said bitterly. “But we’ll get by. We’ll just avoid her when we can and ignore her when we can’t. We’ll get by until the courts finish up and Sophia finally gets her due. So for now, let’s just make the best of things. Chris and Dennis seemed nice enough, and Vista is just too cute. Dean and Carlos may be a bit too apologist but we can deal with that. We’ll be okay.”  
  
I reached up with my other hand then, stroking the tentacles that were cupping my face. Tim shivered beneath me, enjoying the petting. He loved being stroked and touched just as much as I did. Touch, closeness… we both enjoyed physical affection so much, the reassurance that someone cared and that _we were not alone._ Never alone. Never again.  
  
Tim made the same soft grumbly sound he used as a sigh.  
  
“You’re right, I know, It’s just. Ugh. Guess I’m just also upset about how much _stuff_ we have to do. We barely have any time for ourselves these days. Not enough time or privacy to _properly_ have sex either.” Tim grumbled, squeezing me possessively.  
  
I huffed at that, annoyed as well.  
  
“I know what you mean. Between all the courses, meetings, and briefings, not to mention the schoolwork… Still, just three more weeks till we debut. Then this will all be over and we can get back to normal. Hopefully, they’ll have your bed by then and we can try breaking it in _all night long.”_ I said, waggling my eyebrows at Tim.  
  
He giggled.  
  
“Such a naughty minx. And I think I’d like that. I love you.” Tim said, kissing me on the cheek.  
  
I quickly turned my head, managing to catch his lips with my own. Pulling back from the kiss I smiled happily at him. Hearing those three words would never grow old.  
  
“And I love you too. Now, enough depressing talk and more cuddling. And kissing.” I said.  
  
With that, I leaned forward and captured one of Tim’s tentacles with my lips, slowly sliding my lips across his soft skin, feeling his tentacle swell and form a mouth and start to kiss me back. Soft, warm, wet, and delicious. He tasted so _good._ Salty and sweet and just like _Tim._ I didn’t really have words for it other than ‘Tim’. He tasted like himself and he tasted the _best._  
  
And so we lay like that, kissing each other, holding and caressing one another, both of us making sure our partner knew we loved them and that we were here for them.  
  
So let the future bring what challenges it would. We’d face them together and overcome, because that’s what love was all about.


End file.
